Peace in Our Times
by La Clair
Summary: W trzecim filmie, w scenie we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, Syriusz „dobrodusznie" radzi Snape'owi „iść się pobawić swoim zestawem Małego Chemika" („go play with your chemistry set"). I stąd się wzięła Cassandra. No bo skąd Łapa, wychowany w czystokrwistej, gardzącej mugolami rodzinie, mógł wiedzieć coś o chemii i zestawach Małego Chemika? Boom, Cassandra Bennet. /T za język i sugestie
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: piszę bo lubię, nie dla zysku. Się tylko bawię w piaskownicy, którą zbudowała Jej Wysokość J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Syriusza Blacka znam, odkąd właściwie sięgam pamięcią. W końcu, jak się mieszka w mniej więcej sąsiedztwie i ma mamę plotkarę, coś się o swoich sąsiadach wie. Moja rodzicielka była czarownicą - pracowała w redakcji _Proroka Codziennego_ \- i znała Blacków z widzenia, chyba jeszcze ze szkolnych czasów. Mój tata-mugol niezbyt za nimi przepadał. Oni za nami, żeby była jasność, też niespecjalnie. Poza Syriuszem. On zawsze lubił robić zupełnie co innego, niż mu matka kazała. Zdarzało nam się bawić w piaskownicy wśród mugolskich dzieci. A kiedy dostałam list z Hogwartu, młody Black był… chyba ósmą… osobą, której się pochwaliłam.

Nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi, w zasadzie. Kiedy pojechaliśmy pierwszy raz do Hogwartu, siedzieliśmy razem w przedziale, ale chyba bardziej dlatego, że znana twarz jest lepsza od setek nieznanych. Kiedy dołączyła do nas grupa innych pierwszoroczniaków, Syriusz dał się wciągnąć. Ja nie. Ja tylko schowałam się za książką. Mama była Krukonką i po niej odziedziczyłam zamiłowanie do czytania, do teorii i hipotez, do abstrakcyjnych rozważań - i kiedy w przedziale wyniknął temat domów, byłam pewna, gdzie trafię. Tyle, że nie zamierzałam się odzywać. W grupie był chłopiec, który absolutnie nadawał się do Slytherinu. Nie miałam ochoty brać udziału w kłótni.

Tak więc. Syriusz, wbrew rodzinnej tradycji, wylądował w Gryffindorze, mnie włączono, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, w stada Krukonów. Podczas siedmiu lat nauki w Hogwarcie nasza znajomość zacieśniła się lekko - do tego stopnia, że w szóstej klasie jakiś czas spędziliśmy w dziwnym nieco niby-związku. Ale to głównie były hormony, uczucia tam było niewiele. Syriusz swój czas dzielił sprawiedliwie między zajęcia, odpisywanie zadań domowych i kumpli.

Kumpli - Huncwotów, jak szybko ochrzczono ich małą, czteroosobową grupkę. Właściwie nie było tygodnia bez jakiegoś wydarzenia. A to czyjś kociołek zmienił się w wielką rzepę, a to komuś wsypano do płatków eliksiru limerykowego - ach, te kiepskie wiersze, którymi biedne ofiary odpowiadały na pytania nauczycieli - a to czyjeś… osobiste rzeczy… wisiały przypięte na tablicy ogłoszeń. Huncwoci zbierali szlaban za szlabanem, a na barkach innych uczniów spoczywało odzyskiwanie zgubionych przez nich punktów.

Moja koleżanka z dormitorium, Miguela Sanchez, powiedziała raz, że właściwie powinniśmy być im wdzięczni. W końcu Puchar Domów łatwiej było zdobyć, kiedy Gryfoni prawie na własne życzenie tracili punkty w iście rekordowym tempie.

Było ich czterech. Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin i Peter Pettigrew. Petera znałam słabo, po piątej klasie nie mieliśmy żadnych wspólnych lekcji. Z resztą chodziłam na transmutację i zaklęcia, z Lupinem dodatkowo na starożytne runy. Syriusz i James planowali jakieś super aurorskie kariery, podnieceni tym jak mało kto. Lupin był spokojniejszy, cholera wiedziała, co właściwie chciał robić ze swoim życiem. Peterem się nie interesowałam, właściwie, równie dobrze mógł chcieć zostać jakimś mało znaczącym urzędnikiem w Ministerstwie czy gdzie tam.

Najważniejsi byli Potter i Black, bez dwóch zdań. Mieli tak dominujące osobowości, że nie mogło być inaczej. Remus miał pozycję grupowego mędrca, tego spokojnego i odpowiedzialnego, chociaż osobiście widziałam, jak przymocowuje do żyrandola worek z łajnobombami. Peter… łaził za nimi, a oni chyba po prostu do niego przywykli. On był „przynieś, wynieś, pozamiataj". Pozycja na tyle upokarzająca, że czasem mu współczułam. Kiedy już przypomniałam sobie o jego istnieniu, oczywiście.

Ich mała grupka nie włączała mnie do wszystkich swoich sekretów i tajemnic. Nie na darmo jednak Tiara wybrała mnie do Ravenclawu. Jakoś na początku trzeciej klasy ogarnęłam, jaki problem ma Remus. Gdzieś w czwartej zorientowałam się, że chłopcy coś kombinują. Co, dowiedziałam się w połowie piątego roku, chociaż miałam więcej szczęścia niż sprytu, po prostu włażąc na nich ciemną nocą i przerywając im rozmowę. Parę dni później dowiedziałam się nawet, że to jakiś mój komentarz sprzed lat wbił im do łebków chęć zostania animagami. Dla Remusa.

Wracając do Syriusza. Na początku siódmego roku ustaliliśmy w miarę zgodnie, że para z nas absolutnie żadna. Zostaliśmy więc przyjaciółmi. A jakoś w okolicach Nocy Duchów dodaliśmy do naszej definicji: „z korzyściami". To ja byłam tą, którą Syriusz wypytywał o dziewczyny z roku, jak również tą, która uświadamiała go, że zapraszanie kobiety na prezentację nowego modelu Nimbusa to raczej nie jest dobry pomysł. Ze mną odkrył Pokój Życzeń, kiedy byliśmy w nagłej potrzebie odnalezienia łóżka. Niestety, ich mapa była już ukończona i Pokój Życzeń nie został na nią naniesiony. To mnie, zaraz po Huncwotach oczywiście, pochwalił się, że nabył całkowicie mugolski motocykl. I chyba jako jedyna - poza Jamesem Potterem - zachwyciłam się tym pomysłem.

Huncwoci byli bandą sentymentalnych, piekielnie odważnych idiotów. Stanowili definicję gryfonizmu.


	2. Happy School Days

\- Więc, eee… potrzebne mi jest… jest…

Z zainteresowaniem obserwowałam, jak Potter usiłuje wydobyć ze swojej głowy skrawek przydatnej wiedzy.

\- Różdżka. - wymyślił wreszcie i uśmiechnął się dziko.

\- Przydaje się, owszem. - mruknęłam. - Tylko nie wsadzaj jej do kociołka, żeby pomieszać.

Dlaczego właściwie udzielam korepetycji z eliksirów Huncwotom? Przecież ja nawet nie chodzę na eliksiry. Miałam w planie studiować starożytne runy, historię i teorię magii, a nie być aurorem, jak oni. Więc czemu, do diaska, pytają o takie rzeczy właśnie mnie?

A tak. Bo jestem Krukonką.

\- Kociołek? - zasugerował nieśmiało Potter, widząc moją minę. Remus zdusił poirytowane prychnięcie, ale się nie odezwał. Wciąż zraszał potem wypracowanie z transmutacji. Temat był faktycznie przyjemny: zaklęcia twórcze. Trudne do zrobienia, jeszcze trudniejsze do opisania.

\- Woda, ogień, fiolki, nóż… - zirytowałam się. - Potter, skup się łaskawie na dwie sekundy. Przepis masz przed nosem. Co tu jest napisane?

\- Skórka boomslanga… - Potter poprawił okulary na nosie. - Muchy siatkoskrzydłe…

\- Matko, Rogaczu, to jest poziom sumów. - stracił cierpliwość Black, biedzący się z kolei nad zadaniem z zaklęć.

\- Co to jest ten boomslang?

\- Jesteś niemożliwy, Potter. - uznałam kwaśno. - Jakim cudem w ogóle zdałeś sumy?

\- Wtedy to wiedziałem.

\- No ależ oczywiście.

\- Cassie… coś ty tu napisała? - Black pociągnął mnie za rękaw i wskazał sporne miejsce końcem pióra.

\- „Jednak teoretyk magii Homer Hurlington uznał, że zaklęcia niewerbalne wcale nie cechują się…" zaraz, czemu ty odpisujesz moje wypracowanie?

Syriusz rzucił mi jeden ze swoich bardziej uroczych uśmiechów i odsunął się nieznacznie. Drań. Doskonale wiedział, jakie „nadprzyrodzone moce" ma ten jego uśmiech, jeśli się trochę postara. Zaburczałam ze złością i rzuciłam w niego kulką, którą ukręciłam ze skrawka pergaminu. To był błąd strategiczny, jak się okazało za chwilę - nad stołem zaczęły latać różne przybory pisarskie, pióra, książki i kulki z pergaminu. Kiedy Potter cisnął w Remusa kałamarzem, rozlewając jego zawartość po całym stole, zjawiła się pani Pince. Wściekła.

\- Zajmij ją czymś. - usłyszałam cichy syk. Niemal automatycznie zerwałam się na nogi, zasłaniając bajzel na stole i książki zalane atramentem.

\- Cudownie, że pani przyszła, pani Pince! - wykrzyknęłam nieco fałszywie, czym zarobiłam sobie zdumione spojrzenie bibliotekarki. - Nie mogłam znaleźć w indeksie takiej jednej książki i nie wiem, czy biblioteka ją w ogóle ma…

\- Ona jest bezczelna. - usłyszałam za plecami cichutki szept, w miarę jak odciągałam panią Pince od spornego stołu, nawijając bez przerwy. Lata całe chodziłam co drugi dzień do biblioteki mugolskiej w Londynie, w Hogwarcie biblioteka była moim drugim dormitorium, a entuzjazm okazywany _Historii szamanizmu_ w niewielkim stopniu jedynie udawany.

Kiedy wróciłam, obarczona ciężkim tomem pachnącym konopią indyjską, stół Huncwotów był w miarę ogarnięty. Tylko wypracowania Syriusza i Remusa wciąż nosiły ślady atramentu. James, poprawiając co chwila okulary, studiował _Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych_ z dziwnym grymasem na twarzy.

\- Właściwie, gdzie zgubiliście Pettigrew? - zapytałam, siadając.

\- Znowu w szpitalnym. - poinformował mnie Syriusz, cichcem odpisując moje wypracowanie z zaklęć.

\- Co tym razem? - westchnęłam. Peter lądował u pani Pomfrey z zatrważającą częstotliwością.

\- Złamał sobie rękę i próbował sam to naprawić. - wyjaśnił Remus. - Nie był to najlepszy pomysł.

No tak. Peter. Chłopak potrafił zlecieć z samego szczytu schodów do sali wejściowej tylko po to, żeby udowodnić, że jest równie dzielny jak jego kumple. Był odważny w taki głupi, kompletnie idiotyczny sposób, robiąc niebezpieczne rzeczy bez odrobiny ostrożności. Jakby chciał coś komuś udowodnić. Pakował się w dziwaczne sytuacje bez chwili namysłu, a przecież nawet Potter i Black poświęcali chociaż sekundę na myśl „a może jednak nie?". Cudem boskim było, że Pettigrew jeszcze nie zjadło któreś z pupilków Hagrida, o których się tyle od chłopaków nasłuchałam.

\- Cassandra, spojrzysz na to? - Syriusz podsunął mi swoje wypociny.

\- Mam ci literówki sprawdzić? - prychnęłam, ale spojrzałam na pergamin. - Jeśli całość spisałeś ode mnie, błędów tu raczej nie ma.

\- Połowę spisałem od Remusa. - Black wyszczerzył się. Przewróciłam oczami. Syriusz zaczął zbierać rzeczy i upychać je w torbie. Wyglądał, jakby nieco się śpieszył.

\- Kolejny podbój? - zapytałam spokojnie, ściągając na siebie spojrzenia Remusa i Jamesa.

\- No. - odparł Syriusz nieuważnie. Wstał, zarzucił torbę na ramię i odszedł, w całej swojej nonszalanckiej elegancji. Remus przewrócił oczami. Wyczułam dziwne spojrzenie, skierowane w moją stronę. Źródłem był James, wciąż usiłujący przebrnąć przez przepisy eliksirów z szóstego roku.

\- Co. - mruknęłam w jego stronę.

\- Że też nie jesteś zazdrosna. - wymruczał i wyszczerzył się, a okulary zjechały mu na sam czubek nosa. Poprawił je typowym gestem okularnika, który robi to bardziej odruchowo niż świadomie.

\- O Syriusza? - zdziwiłam się. Jak miałam być zazdrosna o Blacka, skoro doskonale wiedziałam, że prędzej czy później znów będziemy w pośpiechu szukać jakiegoś zacisznego kąta, gdzie nikt nie będzie nam przeszkadzał? A te wszystkie dziewczyny „pomiędzy" tak naprawdę niewiele znaczyły. Och, podejrzewam, że w niektórych był faktycznie zakochany. W końcu miał siedemnaście lat. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że żadna nie miała do niego cierpliwości, na dłuższą metę.

\- No przecież nie o mnie. - prychnął Potter, zamykając książkę. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Najwyraźniej chłopcy weseli nie orientowali się dokładnie, jak działała moja znajomość z Łapą. Może dobrze. Albo poszliby w intensywne uświadamianie nas, że „taką śliczną parą byliście w szóstej klasie!", albo w dość okrutne żarty. Nie żebyśmy jakoś się specjalnie kryli. Po prostu żadne z nas nie wpadło na to, by ich uświadomić.

* * *

Zbliżały się święta. Ostatnie święta w Hogwarcie. Dlatego niemal cały siódmy rok zdecydował się pozostać w zamku - no i również dlatego, że nauczyciele się zbiesili i zarzucili nas taką ilością nauki, że wyjazd do domu byłby daleko posuniętą beztroską. Większość czasu spędzałam w bibliotece, razem z ponad połową moich znajomych z Ravenclawu.

Krukoni cierpieli na syndrom odstawienia, jeśli nie mieli stałego dostępu do książek. Zastanawiałam się czasem, jak nam się uda przeżyć po ukończeniu szkoły, bez możliwości grzebania w indeksie pani Pince bądź bezmyślnego błądzenia między książkami i wybierania lektury na zasadzie „ene due rabe, łapał mugol żabę".

Huncwoci zawsze znaleźli czas na jakiś drobny żarcik. Szczytem wyrafinowania popisał się Potter, kładąc skórkę od banana na trasie nauczycieli do ich stołu w Wielkiej Sali. Kosztowało to Gryffindor dwadzieścia punktów i szlaban dla całej czwórki - profesor McGonagall nie miała zamiaru słuchać wymówek i tłumaczeń. Niedługo potem całe czwarte piętro zmieniło się w jedno wielkie lodowisko. Z tym jednak nikomu nie udało się powiązać Huncwotów. Lodowisko zostało - dzięki prośbom uczniów, zachwyconych możliwością pojeżdżenia na łyżwach bez konieczności ubierania płaszcza i pięciu swetrów.

Nie obyło się również bez wielkich bitw na śnieżki oraz gromadzkiego budowania repliki Hogwartu ze śniegu. Tom Douglas, Krukon z mojego roku, skądś wydobył fotografie zamku ze wszystkich stron i nawet zarys planu. Huncwoci śmiali się w kułak, ale żaden nie przyznał się, że posiadają mapę. Śnieżny Hogwart powstał na podstawie zdjęć Toma, a któraś z Puchonek dorobiła nawet Zakazany Las z patyczków. Huncwoci w tym czasie budowali twierdzę, bojowo zapowiadając, że tym razem obronią się przed całą resztą grupy. Zanim jednak ktoś zdążył wyprowadzić ich z błędu, zrobiło się ciemno.

Gorąca herbata miała wzięcie tamtego wieczoru. Było nas za mało na cztery stoły, siedzieliśmy całą międzydomową grupą przy jednym. Tak było w większość świąt. W zamku zostawało najwyżej kilkudziesięciu uczniów, nawet niektórzy nauczyciele wyjeżdżali; w końcu też mieli rodziny, nawet jeśli wydawało się to kompletnie abstrakcyjne.

Huncwoci robili rejwach. Ktoś na kogoś coś wylał, ktoś komuś przylał, ktoś komuś przyprawił śliczne baranie rogi. Siedziałam dość daleko, w bezpiecznym towarzystwie zaczytanych Krukonów. Docierały do mnie więc tylko echa i wstrząsy wtórne.

\- Czy z nimi nawet zjeść spokojnie nie można? - zdenerwowała się Miguela Sanchez z mojego dormitorium. Zerknęłam na nią znad książki.

\- Ciesz się, że ty musisz to przecierpieć tylko w ferie. - powiedziałam. - Gryfoni tak mają na co dzień.

Miguela westchnęła, ale przyznała mi rację. W typowo kurkońskiej ciszy skonsumowałyśmy swoje porcje i zwartym stadem ruszyłyśmy w stronę wyjścia. Minęłyśmy Huncwotów - James usiłował transmutować sok z dyni w Ognistą. Słabo mu to szło. Uśmiechnęłam się blado do Syriusza, który w odpowiedzi wyszczerzył komplet zębów.

Szłam kawałek za koleżankami, usiłując upchnąć oporną książkę do torby. Chyba tylko dlatego usłyszałam ciche, ostrożne kroki. Obejrzałam się, ale za plecami nie było nikogo.

\- O, stary. - wymruczałam do siebie. - Za duża jestem na takie numery.

Zwolniłam odrobinę, pozwalając dziewczynom odejść. Pewnie nawet nie zauważyły, pogrążone w roztrząsaniu jakiegoś problemu. Teoretycznego, oczywiście. Ukradkiem, udając wpychanie książki do torby, wydobyłam różdżkę. Byłam lepszym teoretykiem niż praktykiem, ale proste czary nie sprawiały mi trudności. Zaklęcie klejące rzuciłam ukradkiem, bezgłośnie. Podziałało. Na niego zawsze działało.

\- No kurza morda, Cassie. - Syriusz zerwał pelerynę-niewidkę Jamesa z głowy.

\- Zawsze dajesz się nabrać. - westchnęłam filozoficznie, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Syriusz stał spokojnie - chyba zdawał sobie sprawę, że szarpanie się spowoduje jedynie bolesny upadek.

\- Liczyłem, że dasz się porwać. - wyznał i zrobił do mnie psie oczka.

\- Randka się nie udała? - zadrwiłam bezlitośnie, a Łapa wykrzywił się jakby z goryczą.

\- Nawet mi nie przypominaj. To jak będzie?

Zastanowiłam się krótko. Syriusz mógł udawać, ile chciał, ale pod tymi oczami szczeniaka kryło się metaforyczne kopnięcie. Znów się z kimś pokłócił, coś musiał odreagować, może ktoś dostał w dziób. Stuknęłam się różdżką w brodę. Westchnęłam ciężko, ale wymruczałam przeciwzaklęcie. Syriusz momentalnie był obok mnie, narzucił na nas pelerynę Jamesa i przycisnął mnie do ściany.

\- Ty brutalu. - zapiszczałam w swojej najlepszej parodii fanek Syriusza.

Niedługo potem, potykając się i wpadając na siebie pod peleryną, szukaliśmy jakiegoś ustronia. W zimnym zamku, nawet pozbawionym stad uczniów, nie było to łatwe. Moje dormitorium odpadało, jego dormitorium również, a nigdzie indziej łóżek nie uświadczył.

\- Pokój Życzeń. - wymruczałam Syriuszowi w ucho. - Pośpiesz się.

Jakiś czas później byliśmy już na siódmym piętrze.

* * *

\- Zetrzyj ten głupawy uśmieszek z twarzy. - mruknęłam. - Inaczej nawet Potter się zorientuje, coś porabiał wieczorem.

\- Popatrz w lusterko. - poradził mi Syriusz przyjaźnie, wyciągając się w pościeli. Rozejrzałam się dziko. Powieszenie niedużego lustra na ścianie tuż obok łóżka zabrało Pokojowi dwie sekundy. Przyjrzałam się sobie uważnie. Fakt, minę miałam cokolwiek głupawą, a włosom zdecydowanie przydałoby się odnowienie znajomości z grzebieniem.

\- Poza tym, pewnie i tak się zorientowali, że nie wracam na noc. - usłyszałam zza pleców. Palcami przeczesałam włosy.

\- Jeśli Jamesowi nie wyszła ta Ognista to fakt, mogli się zorientować. - westchnęłam. Nie miałam jednak złudzeń - Potter w końcu zapewne osiągnął cel. Było nie było, z transmutacji byli nieźli, cała czwórka, nawet Peter. Chociaż Glizdogon na transmutację już nie uczęszczał.

\- Cass…

\- Co chcesz. - ponownie zajrzałam w lustro. Rany, wyglądam jak pół dupy zza krzaka. Morda blada, oczy podkute, na głowie gniazdo. Do pełni nieszczęścia brakowało tylko okularów, ale tych, na szczęście, nie musiałam nosić na co dzień.

\- Co zamierzasz robić, jak skończymy szkołę?

Odwróciłam się. Syriusz wciąż leżał, skubał róg poduszki i nie patrzył na mnie. Zastanowiłam się. Prawdę mówiąc, chciałam dostać się na Uniwersytet Nauk Magicznych w Stanach Zjednoczonych. To było moje marzenie od, mniej więcej, piątej klasy. Ale z tym, co się działo w Anglii, zapewne mi się nie uda wyjechać. Nie umiałabym żyć ze sobą, uciekając.

\- Co chcę, a co zrobię, to dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy. - wybrnęłam.

\- Żaden z ciebie wojownik. - Syriusz załapał, o czym mówię. Westchnęłam.

\- Fakt, ty wystarczysz za nas dwoje. - burknęłam. Miał rację: byłam teoretykiem. Na rozważaniach, w których co drugą frazą było „mówimy hipotetycznie, oczywiście", mogłam spędzić długie godziny. Jeśli chodzi o praktykę… nie, dziękuję, postoję. W szkole zgarniałam pochwały za doskonałe rozumienie teorii, a moje wyniki praktyczne były głównie… przemilczane. Bo były, krótko mówiąc, dość mizerne.

\- No ale poważnie. Co zamierzasz robić?

Zaklęłam.

\- Nie wiem. - powiedziałam. - Po prostu nie wiem. Może znajdę jakąś robotę w ministerstwie, chociaż wydaje się to daleko posuniętą beztroską. Na bankiera się nie nadaję, na uzdrowicielkę jeszcze mniej, do jasnowidzenia nie mam talentu, a jakbym miała zostać w Hogwarcie i nauczać, zaczęłabym chyba rzucać klątwy w połowie pierwszej lekcji.

Syriusz pokiwał głową.

\- Chodzą ploty, że jest jakaś organizacja. - powiedział cicho.

\- Tak, słyszałam.

\- Co myślisz o tym?

\- Słuchaj, nawet jakbyśmy wiedzieli, kto za tym stoi, to jak tego kogoś przekonasz do zwerbowania bandy nastolatków, którzy spędzili siedem lat na dręczeniu nauczycieli?

\- Wcale nie dręczymy nauczycieli! - obruszył się Syriusz i cisnął we mnie poduszką. Oddałam mu i tłukliśmy się jakiś czas, zanim nie wziął mnie podstępem i Zaklęciem Łaskoczącym. To była wyrafinowana forma tortury. Syriusz obserwował z zainteresowaniem naukowca, jak zwijam się na podłodze, a łzy spływają mi po twarzy. Zdjął zaklęcie dopiero wtedy, kiedy zaczęłam się dusić ze śmiechu.

\- Nie cierpię cię. - oznajmiłam, ocierając twarz. Lusterko usłużnie pokazało mi, że jestem czerwona jak burak i nieco zasmarkana. Wymacałam różdżkę i strawiłam chwilę na przypomnienie sobie odpowiedniego zaklęcia. Wyczarowałam niedużą chusteczkę, co Syriusz skwitował ironicznym gwizdem podziwu, i otarłam dokładnie twarz.

\- Miałbym pewien pomysł. - oznajmił Syriusz po chwili.

\- Niech zgadnę. Incarcerus? - prychnęłam. Skrzywił się lekko.

\- Może kiedyś. - mruknął. - Zostańmy tu na resztę nocy… może nawet cały dzień…

\- _Evanesco_. - mruknęłam w stronę wyczarowanej przed chwilą chusteczki. - Co cię tak nagle wzięło na izolację?

\- Mam dość. - wyznał Łapa z rozbrajającą szczerością. - Peter ciągle robi coś głupiego, Remus chyba dostał pierdolca na temat owutemów, a James ma dwa tematy, wymiennie: Evans i quidditch. Do Evans nie mam nic, quidditch też fajna gra, ale ile można.

\- Coś wskazuje na to, żeby się wreszcie dziewczyna poddała? - zaciekawiłam się mimochodem. Zakochanie Jamesa w Lily Evans powoli stawało się przysłowiowe. Zaczęło się jakoś chyba w czwartej klasie, a mniej więcej od piątej Rogacz wciąż próbował się z nią umówić. Ona go notorycznie spławiała, raz mniej, raz bardziej uprzejmie. Wyraźnie uważała Pottera za aroganckiego drania, na dodatek rozpieszczonego do granic zepsucia. No cóż. James uwielbiał się popisywać, to był fakt.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jakby zaczyna się wahać. - przyznał. - No, ale Jimmy spoważniał nieco. Odkąd w Proroku wciąż się pojawia informacja, że kogoś zabili lub ktoś zaginął…

Milczałam. Właściwie nie było tygodnia bez jakiejś wiadomości, która słała kogoś do łazienki z płaczem - w przypadku dziewcząt - lub gdzieś indziej, by albo poryczeć bez świadków, albo skopać komuś tyłek - w przypadku chłopców. Ślizgonów unikano jakby bardziej niż wcześniej, co zresztą sami sobie załatwili, publicznie wygłaszając hasła popierające „nowy porządek". W bibliotece nie można było znaleźć książek, traktujących o co bardziej niebezpiecznych rodzajach magii - a co jak co, ale zawartość biblioteki hogwarckiej znałam całkiem nieźle. Widać dyrektor obawiał się, że w szkole wybuchnie jakaś miejscowa mutacja wojny, trwającej poza murami. A tam, w świecie poza Hogwartem, robiło się naprawdę mrocznie.

Okoliczności sprzyjały szybkiemu dorastaniu. I szybkim postępom w znajomościach. Nie dalej jak miesiąc temu szkołę obiegła wiadomość o jakiejś zaręczonej parze, co chyba wywołało jakąś lawinę. Miałam wrażenie, że ludzie się zaręczają, by mieć jakąś namiastkę pewności. Albo to po prostu skaza nadmiernego analizowania ludzkich zachowań, jaką przekazał mi mój ojciec-psychiatra.

\- Eee… - Syriusz rzucił okiem na moją minę. - Co u twoich rodziców?

Wzruszyłam lekko ramionami.

\- Po staremu. - mruknęłam. - Mamie nie pozwalają napisać połowy tego, co by chciała, a ojciec z mądrą miną wysłuchuje, jak mugolom się wydaje, że widzieli smoka. Podejrzewam, że ministerstwo ma z nim jakąś umowę…

Mój ojciec ogłaszał się jako specjalista od przywidzeń. I całkiem sporo mugoli przychodziło do niego, ponieważ „wydawało im się, że widzieli coś… dziwnego! Panie doktorze! Najpierw tu był, a potem go nie było!". Podejrzewałam, że później takich pacjentów odwiedzała ekipa amnezjatorów. Dowodów nie miałam - mamuśka nie lubiła, jak wypytywałam tatę o pracę.

\- Aha. - powiedział Syriusz niepewnie. - Nie boisz się o nich?

Wyrzuciłam ręce w powietrze. Pokój usłużnie podsunął manekina.

\- _Confringo!_ \- warknęłam, celując w manekina różdżką. Manekin dramatycznie stanął w płomieniach i płonął, trzaskając. Syriusz milczał, zaskoczony. Cisnęłam różdżkę na stolik i padłam na łóżko.

\- No już, już. - poczułam silną rękę Syriusza, od serca walącą mnie w łopatkę.

\- Pewnie, że się boję. - burknęłam. - Mama ma dokładnie tę samą sytuację co ja: babcia czarownica, dziadek jest stolarzem. Po prostu idealny cel, by zamanifestować pogląd. Sugerowałam, żeby się chociaż wprowadzili do dziadków na wieś, i to jeszcze dziadkowie mieszkają w Irlandii… ale nie, mamuśka wie lepiej, a ojciec praktyki też nie zostawi.

\- Więc czarownicą jesteś w jednej czwartej…?

\- Syriusz, na miłość boską, ty myśl tym mózgiem na górze, nie na dole. Jestem czarownicą, kropka. - westchnęłam ciężko. Niech on tyle nie myśli, naprawdę, bo się jeszcze chłopak przegrzeje. Talent albo się ma, albo się go nie ma. To, że ja miałam niewielki, nie miało z tym nic wspólnego.

\- Dość smęcenia. - uznał ostro Łapa i przyciągnął mnie do siebie.

* * *

Święta były i minęły. Nowy rok Huncwoci uczcili z hukiem, o mało co nie wysadzając Wieży Gryffindoru, odpaliwszy fajerwerki w pokoju wspólnym. James opanował do perfekcji transmutowanie soku dyniowego w Ognistą i następnego poranka większość siódmego roku była ciężko skacowana.

Szkoła ponownie zapełniła się uczniami. Nauczyciele wzięli się na nas ze zdwojoną energią. Jeśli jakikolwiek podchodzący do owutemów student spodziewał się chwili na rozgrzewkę, jakiegoś luźniejszego tygodnia wstępnego, to się grubo przeliczył. Co drugie hasło w ustach nauczycieli brzmiało: owutemy! Chciałam je zdać jak najlepiej, ale powoli zaczynałam mieć tego dość. Teraz już wiedziałam, czemu ostatnie egzaminy są Okropnie Wyczerpujące. Jeszcze się nie zaczęły, a byliśmy wyczerpani.

Nawet Huncwoci jakby przycichli, co w sumie mogło mieć związek z pogadanką, jaką urządziła Jamesowi McGonagall przy całej szkole. James został uświadomiony, że do obowiązków prefekta naczelnego nie należy brojenie ile wlezie, tylko wręcz przeciwnie. To pobudziło mnie do refleksji, co też musiało paść Dumbledore'owi na mózg, skoro wybrał Rogacza naczelnym. Syriusz powiedział mi jakiś czas później, że Evans wreszcie zgodziła się iść z Jamesem na „coś w stylu randki", co obejmowało głównie spacer po błoniach, jako że wyjście do Hogsmeade zaplanowano dopiero na luty.

Na Remusa często natykałam się w bibliotece. Czasem Lunatyk siedział sam, czasem w towarzystwie Syriusza lub Petera. Zdawało mi się, że Lupin z dnia na dzień wygląda coraz gorzej, a przecież nigdy nie miał aparycji tryskającego zdrowiem.

\- Przepracowujesz się. - zakomunikowałam mu pewnego razu, kiedy pani Pince zamykała za nami bibliotekę. Remus rzucił mi krzywy półuśmiech, ale nie powiedział niczego. Poklepałam go więc tylko po ramieniu i nie męczyłam chłopaka dłużej - kim ja jestem, żeby odciągać go od nauki.

Śnieg utrzymywał się na stałym poziomie. Pierwszoroczni czasem baraszkowali w nim jak małe dzieci, którymi w sumie jeszcze byli. Hogwart, zbudowany w ferie świąteczne, rozrastał się w jakiś dziwaczny, wymyślny stwór zamkopodobny. Forteca Huncwotów notorycznie przeżywała oblężenia i również przybrała na rozmiarach - jakiś zdolny uczeń wyrzeźbił nawet wielkiego smoka na szczycie.

Syriusz miał nową sympatię, uroczą Puchonkę z szóstej klasy, której imienia za diabła nie byłam w stanie zapamiętać. Łapa zdradzał objawy „w miarę poważnego zakochania", więc mentalnie przygotowałam się na karmienie go czekoladowymi ciastkami i mlekiem, kiedy już się rozstaną. A że się rozstaną, wiedziałam niemal na pewno. W końcu żadna dziewczyna nie lubi konkurować z najlepszymi przyjaciółmi swego faceta. W życiu Syriusza najważniejsi byli Huncwoci - a dopiero później mogło się plątać coś innego.

Frank Longbottom zaręczył się ze swoją Alice. To jakby przypomniało ludziom, że życie jest krótkie, i znów rąbnęła fala zaręczyn. Nawet do mnie podbił jakiś Gryfon, którego zupełnie nie kojarzyłam, z Pytaniem. Miałam ochotę go wyśmiać, ale jednak poprzestałam na delikatnej odmowie. Potem Syriusz doniósł mi, że się chłopak nieco podłamał, ale szybko zapałał uczuciem do niejakiej Dorcas Meadowes. Współczułam dziewczynie, chociaż jej również nie znałam. Facet musiał być niestały w uczuciach.

* * *

Miguela leżała na brzuchu na łóżku, z książką rozłożoną na podłodze tak, że dziewczyna musiała zwiesić prawie połowę ciała. Obok książki Miguela położyła sobie talerz pełen ciastek i pojadała jedno po drugim, krusząc wszędzie dookoła. Tylko ona potrafiła wtrząchnąć obłąkane ilości słodyczy przy jednoczesnym trzymaniu wagi. Chociaż to, że latała na pozycji ścigającego w naszej drużynie mogło również mieć coś wspólnego z jej figurą.

Oprócz mnie i Migueli w dormitorium mieszkały jeszcze Adela Boot, Liu Jones i Matylda Harp. Spędziłam z tymi dziewczynami siedem lat, a mimo to nie stałyśmy się zbyt bliskimi znajomymi, o przyjaźni nawet nie mówiąc. Po prostu egzystowałam sobie cichutko obok nich, zbyt zajęta studiowaniem kolejnych książek, by poświęcać uwagę na coś bardziej przyziemnego. Podejrzewałam, że moje współlokatorki mają mnie za zimną sukę. I może miały rację - ich życie i problemy mnie zwyczajnie nie interesowały. Zdecydowanie byłam aspołeczna.

\- Że też cię brzuch nie boli. - mruknęła Adela Boot zza swojej książki. Miguela tylko zaciamkała smacznie w odpowiedzi i wsunęła do ust drugie ciastko. Skończyłam skrobać na kolanie list do mamy. Było już późno, w pokoju wspólnym zaklęcia ćwiczyli chłopcy z naszego roku i zdecydowanie nie były to warunki do relaksu przy lekturze. Dlatego wyniosłam się do dormitorium, a za mną podążyła reszta dziewczyn. I teraz sobie siedziałyśmy - lub leżałyśmy - każda zajęta swoją działalnością intelektualną.

W okno uderzyła sowa, rozległ się okropny dźwięk skrobania pazurem po szybie. Zerwałam się, jako że miałam najbliżej, otworzyłam okno, wpuszczając powiew lodowatego powietrza. Sowa wleciała i usiadła na mojej szafce nocnej. Przełknęłam ślinę - rozpoznałam Diuszesę, puchacza moich dziadków. Odczepiłam list od łapki i rozłożyłam go, niepewna, co znajdę w środku.

Przebiegłam oczami kilka linijek, pisanych wyraźnie roztrzęsioną ręką. Nogi się pode mną ugięły i po prostu usiadłam na podłodze, a w głowie miałam dziwną, tępą pustkę. Miguela zorientowała się błyskawicznie. Odrzuciła książkę, zwaliła się z łóżka i przyklęknęła obok mnie.

\- Cassie? - zapytała niepewnie, a jej głos w nagłej ciszy zabrzmiał bardzo głośno. - Co się stało?

Ręka z listem drgnęła mi nieznacznie, co Miguela uznała za zaproszenie do przeczytania wiadomości. Ostrożnie wyjęła mi pergamin z dłoni.

\- Och Merlinie. - szepnęła po chwili. - Tak mi przykro.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała ostrożnie Liu Jones.

\- Dziadkowie Cassie. - odparła krótko Miguela. - Wczoraj w nocy. Wiadomość napisała pani Bennet.

Podniosłam się chwiejnie i zaraz padłam na łóżko. Dziewczyny zgromadziły się wokół mnie, pytając mnie o coś - herbaty, coś do zjedzenia, zawiadomić profesora Flitwicka? Ale mało co do mnie docierało. Nie tłukło mi się po głowie pytanie „dlaczego" - odpowiedź znałam. Gdzieś w tle żarzyła się zimna furia, ale na razie okrywała ją miękka wata szoku i niedowierzania.

Wstałam. Dziewczyny rozstąpiły się, wyraźnie niespokojne. Podeszłam do kufra i zaczęłam w nim grzebać. Jakiś czas temu mama dała mi dwustronne lusterko - tak na wszelki wypadek, jak powiedziała. Uznałam sytuację za wszelki wypadek. Wydobyłam lustro i dopiero wtedy spojrzałam na koleżanki.

\- Pójdę… gdzieś… - powiedziałam, a głos miałam bardzo dziwny. - Porozmawiam z mamą.

Miguela pokiwała głową, ściskając mnie za ramię.

Wyszłam z dormitorium i opuściłam Wieżę Ravenclawu. Dłuższą chwilę błądziłam po korytarzach, ściskając w dłoniach lusterko. Było już chyba po dziewiątej, jakby mnie przyłapał Filch, mogłabym mieć kłopoty. Szlaban nie był dla mnie nowiną - parę zgarnęłam - ale byłam w takim stanie ducha, że na szlabanie mogłoby się nie skończyć.

Znalazłam odpowiednio daleki kawałek zamku i przysiadłam na parapecie okna.

\- Olivia Bennet. - rzuciłam w stronę lusterka. Po chwili w tafli ukazały się zapłakane oczy mojej mamy.

\- Córciu. - szepnęła łamanym głosem. - Dostałaś wiadomość.

\- Dostałam. - przytaknęłam i rozryczałam się gwałtownie.

* * *

Nazwiska mojej babci i dziadka ukazały się w porannym _Proroku_. Wciąż byłam pogrążona w szoku, chociaż długie, wspólne płakanie z mamą w nocy nieco mnie uspokoiło. Jacyś ludzie podchodzili i klepali mnie po plecach. Profesor Flitwick próbował ze mną rozmawiać, ale się poddał. Nawet mało się zdumiałam, kiedy prefekt Gryfonów wręczyła mi wiadomość od dyrektora między transmutacją a historią magii. Dyrektor zwykle wzywał dzieci zabitych do gabinetu. Teraz miałam się przekonać, jaki to właściwie ma efekt.

Wejścia do dyrektorskiego gabinetu strzegła chimera, reagująca na hasło „galaretka truskawkowa". Dumbledore pozostawał oryginałem nawet w te mroczne dni, uznałam wspinając się wolno po schodach. W gabinecie oczekiwał mnie sam dyrektor z imbryczkiem herbaty i talerzem ciasteczek… Oczywiście. Czułam się nieco dziwnie pod ostrzałem spojrzeń portretów poprzednich dyrektorów. Zdołałam jednak wybąkać przywitanie i osunąć się we wskazany mi fotel.

\- Jak się czujesz, panno Bennet? - zapytał Dumbledore przyjaźnie, podsuwając mi talerz z ciasteczkami. Wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Bywało lepiej. - mruknęłam.

\- Jeśli chcesz, mogłabyś zostać na resztę dnia w wieży. - zasugerował dyrektor łagodnie. - Ochłonąć. Odpocząć…

\- Nie, dziękuję. - przerwałam nieco niegrzecznie. - Chcę się uczyć. Zająć czymś myśli.

\- Tak, a propos tego. Profesor Flitwick poinformował mnie, że wybierasz się na Uniwersytet Nauk Magicznych w Oklahomie. Wciąż masz taki plan?

Kiwnęłam obojętnie głową. Myślenie o tak odległej przyszłości zdawało mi się zupełnie bezsensowne.

\- Miałbym dla ciebie inną propozycję. - ciągnął łagodnym tonem dyrektor, obserwując mnie znad swoich okularów-połówek. Oczy miał intensywnie niebieskie, przeszywające aż do kości. Było to dość niepokojące spojrzenie. - Widzisz, w zaistniałej poza Hogwartem sytuacji, dużo młodych ludzi, w tym studentów Hogwartu i twoich przyjaciół… - czyżby mówił o Huncwotach? - Nabawiło się gorączkowej chęci ruszenia do walki na pierwszej linii…

\- Nie nadaję się do ruszania na wroga z różdżką w ręku. - burknęłam.

\- Wiem. - przytaknął spokojnie Dumbledore. - Ale tam, gdzie są potrzebni wojownicy, przydają się również naukowcy. Uczeni. Zagrożenia, z którym się mierzymy, nie uda się pokonać tępą, brutalną siłą. Przyda się ktoś, kto lubi wiedzieć. Kto uważa biblioteki za swoje środowisko naturalne.

Dobra, złapał moje zainteresowanie. Przyjrzałam się uważniej dyrektorowi. Zrozumiałam chyba, o co mu idzie - jeśli prawdą było, że to on stał za tą tajemniczą organizacją, musiał być cholernie zajętym człowiekiem. Zarządzanie Hogwartem też nie wyglądało na łatwe zadanie. Faktycznie, przydałby mu się ktoś, kto by czytał dla niego książki. Zbierał wiedzę i zwięźle ją referował. Mogłabym robić coś takiego.

\- Rozumiem, że ja miałabym być tym kimś? - zapytałam ostrożnie. Dyrektor przez kilka długich sekund świdrował mnie wzrokiem. Wreszcie skinął głową.

* * *

Dyrektor udzielił mi specjalnego pozwolenia na świstoklik, który miał mnie zabrać do Irlandii na pogrzeb dziadków. Wróciłam zupełnie wytrącona z równowagi, przepełniona jednocześnie furią i dziwnym spokojem, biorącym się z podjętej w gabinecie dyrektora decyzji. Nauczyciele chyba obserwowali mnie ukradkiem, a ja zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy to typowa procedura, stosowana wobec dzieci „ofiar wojennych".

\- Jak się czujesz, Cassie? - zapytał James niepewnie.

\- A jak się ma czuć. - wsiadł na Rogacza Lupin. - Zostaw ją w spokoju.

\- Nie, spoko. - uniosłam głowę znad książki. - Siadajcie. Remus, mógłbyś na to spojrzeć? Bo ja już nie wiem, czy teorie mieszam, czy coś źle zrozumiałam, czy źródła mam do kitu…

Wybałuszyli na mnie oczy. Lupin usiadł obok mnie i przysunął sobie moje wypracowanie z transmutacji. James niepewnie opadł na krzesło obok Lunatyka, dotąd milczący Syriusz zajął miejsce po mojej drugiej stronie, Peter naprzeciwko. Jakiś czas zajęło im wydobycie podręczników i pergaminów. Remus zaczął mi wskazywać, na czym polegał mój błąd. Przez jakiś czas było normalnie.

\- Poszła plotka w szkołę, że rozmawiałaś z dyrektorem. - odezwał się nagle Potter. - I że padła jakaś propozycja. Podzielisz się jakimś szczegółem?

Nad stołem zapadła ciężka cisza. Spojrzałam na Jamesa znad pergaminu. Przez chwilę mieliłam w głowie opcje odpowiedzi, wszystkie kłamstwa, prawdy i półprawdy, jakie mogłam mu rzucić na odczepnego. Wreszcie się poddałam.

\- Dumbledore coś szykuje. - powiedziałam. - Coś na kształt… firmy. Organizacji. Jak zwał tak zwał, grupy ludzi, która wstanie i powie „nie". - odłożyłam pióro. - A każda taka firma potrzebuje mózgowca.

\- I że niby ty miałabyś…? - spróbował żartu James, ale Syriusz uciszył go czymś, co nosiło wszystkie znamiona kopniaka w kostkę. Rogacz podskoczył na krześle, wydając z siebie żałosny pisk, po czym rzucił Łapie urażone spojrzenie. Syriusz obnażył zęby w groźnym, nieco psim wyrazie. Potter zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał pytająco, na co Łapa zareagował spojrzeniem pełnym znaczeń. Najwyraźniej nie zorientowali się, że z zaciekawieniem obserwuję tę interakcję.

\- Eee… tak? - rzucił James w moją stronę.

\- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. - uśmiechnęłam się kątem ust. - To nawet ciekawe.

Porozumienie bez słów, oto, co widziałam przed chwilą. Za pomocą grymasów i spojrzeń Syriusz kazał Jamesowi zamknąć jadaczkę i przestać robić z siebie idiotę, bo jak nie, to dostanie w dziób. Lata praktyki w przesyłaniu sobie informacji za pomocą min i gestów zrobiły swoje - przecież czasem trzeba było powiedzieć coś bezgłośnie, żeby Filch ich nie złapał. Peleryna-niewidka była peleryną-niewidką, a nie peleryną wygłuszającą dźwięki.

Inna rzecz, że mimika Łapy nie przestawała mnie zadziwiać - Syriusz miał tak plastyczną twarz, że nic tylko brać go na modela do jakiegoś czasopisma modowego. Wyglądałby świetnie nawet na nieruchomych fotografiach mugoli. W jego przypadku Matka Natura wykazała się rozrzutnością, poza bystrym umysłem i inteligencją obdarowując go obłąkaną ilością urody. Nawet grzeczny i nijaki mundurek szkolny wyglądał na nim jak ostatni wrzask mody. Potter, dla odmiany, zawsze był potargany i wymięty, tu miał coś krzywo zapięte, tam coś przypięte (obecnie jego wierzchnią szatę zdobiła przypinka jakiejś drużyny quidditcha). Peter sprawiał wrażenie, jakby udało mu się zapiąć wszystkie guziki po długich namysłach, a Remus był po prostu schludny, chociaż szaty miał wyraźnie z drugiej ręki.

Mnie w te wakacje przeszedł okres buntu i zamiast wystrzępionych mugolskich dżinsów i trampek - powodów kilku z moich szlabanów - miałam całkiem przepisową spódniczkę i półbuty. Syriusz skwitował tę zmianę niezbyt przychylnie, ale kto by się tam Łapą przejmował. Do spódniczki przekonał się jakieś dwa miesiące później, za posągiem Barnabasza z Devon.

Do naszego stolika podszedł David Macmillan z Hufflepuffu. Jego rodzice czasem wpadali do moich na „herbatę", ale z Davidem nigdy się jakoś specjalnie nie kumplowałam. On interesował się eliksirami, ja wolałam ślęczeć nad łaciną i starożytnymi runami. W zasadzie, nie mieliśmy o czym rozmawiać.

\- Eee. - zaczął David, zezując na mnie niepewnie. - Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że mi przykro…

Wpatrywałam się w niego nieruchomo. Kolejny. Odkąd szkoła się dowiedziała, co chwila ktoś przychodził i mówił, że mu przykro. Obiecałam sobie, że będę rzucać Drętwotę na co czwartą osobę, nie patrząc na szlaban. David był trzeci.

\- No to powiedziałeś. - warknął Syriusz. - A teraz poszedł won.

Znalazł się rycerz na białym koniu.

\- Ogłosili wypad do Hogsmeade. - ciągnął David, wykręcając sobie ręce. - Wybieramy się całą grupą i pomyślałem, że chciałabyś się do nas przyłączyć.

Uniosłam lekko brew w wyrazie zdumienia.

\- Dlaczego, na gacie Merlina, pomyślałeś coś takiego? - zapytałam zimno. Cóż. Nie jestem miłą osobą. Czasem wydawało mi się, że oprócz krukońskiej bibliofilii mam w sobie również sporą dozę ślizgońskiej wredoty. David się speszył.

\- Tak sobie… - wymruczał i się zmył. Westchnęłam.

\- To nie było miłe. - uznał Remus kwaśno.

\- Nie jestem w nastroju do wysłuchiwania bandy Puchonów o tym, jak fajne są zajęcia z zielarstwa i kto z kim chodzi. - ucięłam, zwijając wypracowanie na transmutację w rulonik. - Dzięki za pomoc, Lupin. - wrzuciłam rulon do torby, którą następne przysunęłam do stolika i jednym ruchem zgarnęłam do środka moje książki. - Do zobaczenia na kolacji.

W korytarzu dopadła mnie Mary MacDonald.

\- Och, Cassie, tak mi przykro…!

\- Argh. - warknęłam. - _Drętwota!_

* * *

Profesor Flitwick wyglądał na zawiedzionego.

\- Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, panno Bennet. - powiedział swoim piskliwym głosem, patrząc na mnie z troską. Pokiwałam głową. Było mi nieco głupio - w końcu Mary chciała być tylko miła. Nerwy mi puściły, i chociaż nic się nie stało - Lupin, jak się okazało, lazł tuż za mną i ocucił Gryfonkę - ktoś zdążył donieść, komu trzeba, i wylądowałam na dywaniku. Ravenclaw pożegnał się z dwudziestoma punktami, ja musiałam przeprosić Mary (która mi błyskawicznie wybaczyła, jak to dobroduszna córa Gryffindoru), uporządkować klasę zaklęć, spustoszoną po bandzie czwartoklasistów i dostałam rogatkę na najbliższe wyjście do Hogsmeade. To ostatnie mi nawet nie przeszkadzało. Zawsze mogłam dać Remusowi trochę forsy, prosząc go o zajrzenie do księgarni. Nasze gusta czytelnicze były wystarczająco podobne.

Wykręciłam się sianem, krótko mówiąc. Pewnie gdybym była Gryfonką, byłoby z pięć razy gorzej, McGonagall była dwa razy surowsza od Flitwicka.

Opuściłam gabinet opiekuna z bólem głowy. Wciąż miałam lekkie wyrzuty sumienia i postanowiłam jakoś to Mary wynagrodzić - nie wiem, pomóc jej z zadaniem domowym czy czymś. Na dodatek byłam głodna - połajanka od Flitwicka kosztowała mnie lunch.

Zdziwiłam się, widząc Gryfonkę w korytarzu. Siedziała pod ścianą, pogrążona w jakiejś lekturze. Na mój widok poderwała się energicznie i podeszła z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Co jest. - mruknęłam niepewnie.

\- Widzisz, ja to widzę tak. - Mary swobodnie ujęła mnie pod ramię i pociągnęła w stronę schodów. - Wyrzut sumienia masz wypisany wołami na czole. Przeprosiny przyjęłam, urazy nie chowam, ale jesteś mi coś winna, nie uważasz?

Ostrożnie wzruszyłam wolnym ramieniem. Gryfoni mieli swój spryt i kodeks honorowy. Okej, mogłam w to przez chwilę pograć.

\- Przyjaźnisz się z Syriuszem Blackiem, nie?

Dobra, już wiem, gdzie to zmierza. Wolno nabrałam powietrza w płuca i jeszcze wolniej wypuściłam. Przyjaźnię się, dobre. No, jak się głębiej zastanowić, można to i tak nazwać.

\- Powiedzmy. - powiedziałam ostrożnie.

\- Bo widzisz, on mi się podoba.

\- Daruj brutalną szczerość: nie tobie jednej.

\- Wiem. - Mary błysnęła zębami w uśmiechu. - Ale, jako że kumpela Blacka ma u mnie tyci dług wdzięczności, jestem na uprzywilejowanej pozycji.

\- Nie powinnaś uderzać do Evans? - zaciekawiłam się chłodno. - Jakby ona o coś poprosiła Pottera, na głowie by stanął, żeby jej to załatwić. Nawet, jeśli miałaby to być twoja randka z Ła… Blackiem.

Mary wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Lily za Syriuszem nie trafia. - mruknęła. - Nic do niego nie ma, ale wielkiej sympatii nie żywi. To jak? Spróbujesz? Chociaż spróbuj, co? Jak nie wyjdzie, trudno, pomyślę jakoś, do walentynek jeszcze trochę czasu.

Westchnęłam.

\- Spróbuję.

\- Super. - Mary ścisnęła mój łokieć. - Lecę na zielarstwo. Dzięki, Cass.

\- Nie ma sprawy. - mruknęłam, ale Gryfonka już poleciała w dół po schodach, wymachując swoją książką. Pokręciłam głową. Jak niby mam jej załatwić randkę z Łapą? Podejść do niego: ej, Black, Mary MacDonald chce się z tobą umówić, bądź tak miły i weź ją do Madame Puddifoot, bo jestem jej winna za tę Drętwotę? W sumie, można od tego zacząć. Może doceni dowcip.

Powędrowałam na dwugodzinną transmutację. McGonagall patrzyła na mnie krzywo, ale nie dałam jej powodu do żadnej akcji przeciwko Krukonom. Huncwoci obecni w klasie obserwowali mnie ukradkiem, nawet nie próbując udawać, że słuchają wykładu profesorki. Uznałam, że nie ma co zwlekać, i tuż po dzwonku na przerwę utorowałam sobie drogę do Syriusza.

\- Słuchaj no, Łapa. - powiedziałam, odsuwając Petera na bok. - Mam do ciebie interes.

\- Nie pożyczę ci forsy. - zareagował Black odruchowo, zupełnie jakbym kiedykolwiek go o to poprosiła. Przyjrzałam mu się z zainteresowaniem. Wsunęłam dłoń pod ramię Łapy i tak wędrowaliśmy sobie w tłumie uczniów, zdążających na obiad.

\- Często cię o to proszą? - rzuciłam. - Nie o forsę mi chodzi. Mary MacDonald ma na ciebie oko.

\- A co ty masz z tym wspólnego? - zapytał Syriusz na tle pogwizdywań w wykonaniu pozostałych Huncwotów.

\- Uznała, że jestem jej krewna przysługę. - wzruszyłam ramionami. - No to pytam. Weź ją gdzieś czy coś. Niebrzydka, niegłupia, całkiem sympatyczna.

\- A co ty mi tak ją reklamujesz, co? - na twarzy Syriusza wykwitł łobuzerski półuśmiech. Zaklęłam w duchu. Po raz kolejny popisałam się nieznajomością męskiej duszy. Jak mawia moja mama - od kiedy to pułapka goni za myszą? No cóż, życie. Miałam spróbować, nie gwarantowałam Mary sukcesu.

Wymijająco pociągnęłam nosem.

\- No dobra. - powiedział niespodziewanie Syriusz. - Niech będzie. W sumie fakt, prawdę rzeczesz, przyjaciółko. Mary nie jest brzydka.

A jednak.

Syriusz wziął Jamesa i Petera pod pachę i pożeglowali we trójkę w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Lupin został ze mną, grzebiąc z namysłem w swojej przepastnej torbie, obciążonej wiecznie kilkoma podręcznikami. Miałam podobną, tylko bardziej dziewczęcą i nieco mniej przechodzoną. Dla równowagi jednak, moja torba była pozszywana tu i ówdzie kolorową nicią - ślady po okresie buntu z piątej i szóstej klasy.

\- Ja was nie ogarniam. - rzucił Lupin w moją stronę, dogrzebawszy się wreszcie do podręcznika starożytnych run. Ruszyliśmy z miejsca. Tłum na korytarzu się nieco przerzedził i łokcie przestały być niezbędne do obrony żeber przed posiniaczeniem.

\- Słucham? - ocknęłam się z zamyślenia.

\- Ciebie i Syriusza.

\- A to jest jakieś „ja i Syriusz"? - zdziwiłam się, nieco tylko obłudnie. Remus obdarował mnie długim spojrzeniem, mówiącym wyraźnie „ty już, kobieto, nie obrażaj mojej inteligencji".

\- Nie wiem. - powiedział. - Ciebie pytam. Już samo to, że się mniej więcej przyjaźnicie mimo… zerwania…

\- To za mocne słowo. - uznałam z niesmakiem. - My nie zerwaliśmy. My się rozstaliśmy za porozumieniem stron.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz. - zgodził się Lunatyk uprzejmie. - Tak czy inaczej, jest to dziwne. Łapa nie ma zwyczaju kontynuować znajomości ze swoimi byłymi.

\- Może dlatego, że innych swoich byłych nie zna od smarkacza. - prychnęłam lekceważąco.

\- Być może. Ale to jeszcze nic wobec tego, że zdarza mu się wrócić do dormitorium i pachnieć twoim mydłem.

Dobra, teraz mnie zaskoczył. Stanęłam w miejscu. Wlepiłam w niego zdumione spojrzenie, a minę zapewne miałam niezbyt mądrą. Remus uśmiechnął się łagodnie, odgarniając sobie włosy z oczu, podczas gdy ja gorączkowo szukałam słów.

\- Jak… - wydusiłam wreszcie. - Skąd…

\- Ma się ten węch. - powiedział po prostu.

\- Moim mydłem? - powtórzyłam jak ostatnia idiotka.

\- Waniliowe, prawda? - Remus wzruszył ramionami. - Chyba z nutą pomarańczy.

\- Na litość boską, Lupin. - gapiłam się na niego z mieszaniną respektu i przerażenia. - Tobie w mugolskich antyterrorystach pracować, a nie…

\- Antyterrorystach? - teraz on się zdziwił. - Czemu?

\- Słyszałam, że mają pomysł na takie oddziały, które używają psów do wykrywania nielegalnych substancji w bagażach podróżnych. - wyjaśniłam, ruszając wreszcie z miejsca. - Pies ma dużo lepszy węch od człowieka i umie wyczuć przemyt. Tobie pies byłby potrzebny tylko dla zmyłki…

Lupin wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Dzięki, zapamiętam. - powiedział, klepiąc mnie w ramię. - Na razie spróbuję szczęścia w naszym świecie. No, ale co z tobą i Syriuszem?

Właśnie. Co ze mną i Syriuszem? Wsłuchałam się uważnie w swoje emocje, chyba po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu. Była tam wciąż ta zapiekła furia, która pchnęła mnie do oszołomienia Mary, ale to nie o to przecież nam chodziło. Co czułam, myśląc o Syriuszu? Nic specjalnego. Lubiłam go - w końcu był zadziorny, energiczny, bystry i miły dla oka. Niezły w damsko-męskie gierki. Dawał się lubić. Nawet mimo tego, że nie był sympatyczny, jak Potter, ani uprzejmie przyjacielski, jak Lupin.

Czy kochałam Blacka? Na to pytanie odpowiedź była jedna: nie. Nasza relacja opierała się na sympatii, graniczącej z przyjaźnią, dopasowania temperamentów erotycznych, podobnego poczucia humoru. Próbowaliśmy „czegoś więcej", na kilka miesięcy stając się oficjalną parą, z randkami, trzymaniem się za rączki, pocałunkami i całym tym ambarasem, ale szybko wyszło, że to nie to.

\- Lupin, sprecyzuj pytanie. - powiedziałam więc, dokonawszy tego procesu myślowego.

\- Nie jesteś o niego zazdrosna?

\- Nie. - wzruszyłam ramionami. - Czemu miałabym być. To duży chłopak, a swego czasu chyba dobrze go nauczyłam odpowiednich zaklęć, więc nie zostanie tatusiem w wieku siedemnastu lat. Lupin, o co ci właściwie chodzi? Próbowaliśmy, nic z tego nie wyszło. Czego ty ode mnie chcesz?

Teraz on wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie jestem pewien. - wyznał rozbrajająco. - Ale coś mi się widzi, że jemu zależy na czymś więcej.

\- Wywąchałeś to? - zdenerwowałam się. Jak chce się bawić w swatkę, niech próbuje z kimś innym. Rzucił mi krzywe spojrzenie, ale nie zareagował irytacją.

\- Aż tak dobry nie jestem. - powiedział spokojnie. - No nic. Smacznego, Cassie.

Burknęłam coś, wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali i kierując się w stronę stołu Krukonów. Coś tam zjadłam, chociaż nawet nie bardzo wiedziałam, co to było. Zbyt się zajęłam podręcznikiem do łaciny. I nie, wcale nie jadłam przy czytaniu. Ja tylko czytałam przy jedzeniu, a to drobna, chociaż znacząca różnica. Połowa mojego stołu prezentowała tę postawę.

* * *

Mary podeszła do mnie parę dni później, jakoś przed walentynkami. Na twarzy miała dziwną mieszankę rozbawienia i złości. Złapała mnie w bibliotece, ale byłam akurat w dobrym nastroju i mogłam jej to wybaczyć. Wyrwała mnie z szukania bibliografii do eseju ze starożytnych run, wyjątkowo trudnego, który chyba miał robić za jedną z prac zaliczeniowych.

\- Słuchaj no. - Mary usiadła z rozmachem. - Dzięki za próbę.

Spojrzałam na nią uważnie znad szufladki z indeksem rzeczowym.

\- Nie poszło za dobrze? - wysunęłam przypuszczenie. Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Niespecjalnie. - przyznała. - Wymknęliśmy się do Hogsmeade. Trochę się pokręciliśmy, weszliśmy na jednego do Trzech Mioteł, było całkiem milusio. Ale Syriusz był jakiś… nieteges. Niby wszystko gra, ale coś go jakby martwiło.

Zmartwiony Syriusz? Odruchowo zerknęłam na kalendarz wiszący nad biurkiem pani Pince. No tak, pełnia. Żaden Huncwot się dzisiaj nie wyśpi. Ale sobie Łapa wymyślił datę randki z Mary… celowo, czy przypadkiem? Szczerze wątpiłam, że Syriusz mógłby o tym zapomnieć. Przecież od lat uważali na pełnie księżyca.

\- Coś. - wybrałam sobie jedno słowo do powtórzenia. Sklasyfikowałam już Mary jako lubiącą mówić, a takie osoby zwykle potrzebowały tylko delikatnych popchnięć, by udzielić wartościowych informacji.

\- Coś. - przytaknęła Gryfonka. - Albo ktoś. Jakoś głupio było pytać. Trochę ponarzekał na Jamesa i Lily, trochę pożartowaliśmy, trochę ja ponarzekałam na Lily i Dorcas… takie tam…

\- Nie kliknęło. - wywnioskowałam, ukradkiem wkładając sobie do ust fasolkę Bertiego Botta. Mm, pomarańczowa.

\- Ani trochę. - przytaknęła Mary, wzdychając. - Wiesz, pamiętam, jak wam kliknęło.

Splunęłam fasolką w dal i rozkaszlałam się. Mary obserwowała to spokojnie, bawiąc się moim piórem. Odczekała, aż skończę się dusić i podsunęła mi pucharek z wodą. Pucharek musiała wyczarować, a Aguamenti uczyliśmy się rok temu. Łyknęłam wody i zakaszlałam jeszcze parę razy. Tak dla fasonu.

\- Żyjesz? - zapytała Mary.

\- Ale co to za życie. - kaszlnęłam ostatni raz. - Nie strasz mnie więcej, jak coś jem.

\- Czego się bać? - Mary połaskotała mnie moim własnym piórem w ucho. - Przecież pamiętam, jak wam się fajnie z Syriuszem układało. Nie byliście tacy lukrowaci jak większość par, które miód z ust sobie spijają… tylko taka normalna, fajna para z was była. Właściwie czemu się rozstaliście?

Ona przynajmniej ogarniała różnicę między „zerwaniem" a „rozstaniem". No cóż, co dziewczyna, to dziewczyna. Jako przedstawicielka mojej płci mogła być jednak wyczulona na wszelkie półprawdy, jakie bym jej zaserwowała. Niby mi to zwisało - co mi zależy na tym, co o mnie myśli jakaś Gryfonka? - ale wolałabym, żeby szkoła nie plotkowała o mnie więcej, niż potrzeba. Wystarczyła mi fala nieco fałszywego współczucia po śmierci dziadków.

\- Kliknęło za mało. - powiedziałam krótko. - Syriusz to fajny gość i dobry kumpel, ale dla mnie to tyle, jeśli o niego chodzi. Wiesz, on jest przede wszystkim Huncwotem, a dopiero potem… no… całą resztą. - zakończyłam nieco koślawo, bo brakło mi konceptu. Mary pokiwała głową.

\- Chyba trafiłaś idealnie w sedno. - powiedziała, lekko zamyślona, muskając się moim piórem w podbródek. - No nic. Zaprosiłabym cię do Trzech Mioteł, idziemy tam grupą z mojego dormitorium, ale wiem, że masz rogatkę…

\- Czemu? - zapytałam, zaskoczona.

\- Bo jesteś fajna dziewczyna, Cass. - Mary oddała mi pióro. - Trochę zimna suka, ale dajesz się lubić.

\- No, dzięki. - nie obraziłam się. Doskonale wiedziałam o tym sama.

\- Nie przeszkadzam ci. - Gryfonka podniosła się. - Powodzenia.

Machnęłam ręką i wróciłam do grzebania w indeksie.

W sumie fajna była ta Mary. Gryfoński ekstrawertyzm na pewno pomagał im zawierać przyjaźnie. Krukoni największą estymą darzyli wiedzę, bliźni znajdowali się na dalekim drugim miejscu. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że znajomości nawiązane w domu Ravenclaw były mniej trwałe od tych gryfońskich, skądże. Po prostu rozwijały się dużo wolniej i na nieco innych zasadach. Na dodatek uważałam, że jako jedyna córka psychiatry mam skłonność do nadmiernego analizowania ludzi i przez to widzę jak na dłoni każdy fałsz, każdą zaplanowaną zagrywkę. Zapewne częściej się myliłam niż miałam rację, no ale. Przyzwyczajenia nie umierają łatwo.

W walentynki zamek zmienił się w ziszczony koszmar Kupidyna. Ze zbroi ustawionych w korytarzach zwieszały się girlandki wściekle różowych różyczek, przybranych serduszkami wyciętymi z różowej bibułki, z sufitu Wielkiej Sali sypało się konfetti w tonacji biało-różowej, a sama Wielka Sala zmieniła się w parodię romantycznej świątyni dumania. Dumbledore zwariował do reszty i zagonił skrzaty domowe do roznoszenia kartek walentynkowych i upominków. Po szkole chodziły słuchy, że KTOŚ (raczej czterech ktosiów) organizuje imprezę w Pokoju Życzeń dla dwóch ostatnich roczników. Między klasami przemykały stada rozchichotanych dziewcząt i silnie zakłopotanych chłopców.

Potter promieniał. Lily Evans zgodziła się wyjść z nim do Hogsmeade. Nawet ja miałam dość słuchania o jego wielkim szczęściu, a do mnie wieści docierały pocztą pantoflową. Z Huncwotami jakoś nie miałam okazji porozmawiać, nawet z Remusem - na starożytnych runach ślęczeliśmy nad wyjątkowo trudnym przekładem. Syriusz jednak wyglądał na zmęczonego wysłuchiwaniem planów, jakie snuł Potter na transmutacji i zaklęciach.

W piątek po kolacji Łapa dopadł mnie w połowie dłuższej trasy do Wieży Ravenclawu. Przez chwilę po prostu szliśmy pustym korytarzem w milczeniu. On z rękami w kieszeni, ja pochłonięta próbami znalezienia w torbie gumki do włosów. Lubiłam swoje długie włosy, ale czasami mnie wkurzały, włażąc do oczu i ust, plącząc się pod palcami przy pisaniu. Dlatego zwykle nosiłam warkocz lub chociaż koński ogon.

\- Zostaw. - powiedział nagle Syriusz. - Ładnie ci w rozpuszczonych włosach.

Spojrzałam na niego kontrolnie. Zerkał na mnie jakoś boczkiem, a po ustach błądził mu lekki uśmieszek. Westchnęłam, zakładając sobie znalezioną gumkę na nadgarstek. Odgarnęłam włosy na plecy.

\- Chciałeś czegoś? - zapytałam może nieco zbyt obcesowo.

\- Chodź ze mną jutro do Hogsmeade.

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę. - poprawiłam torbę na ramieniu.

\- A ty wiesz, że znam parę sztuczek.

\- Łapa. - westchnęłam. - Ujmę to tak. Nie chcę.

Zatrzymał się. Zrobiłam z rozpędu jeszcze parę kroków, zanim też przystanęłam i obróciłam się ku niemu. Patrzył na mnie jakoś dziwnie, w oczach i zarysie ust miał złość. Wcisnął ręce głębiej do kieszeni spodni, kuląc lekko ramiona. _Patrzcie, oto sfoszony Huncwot_ , pomyślałam. Zaproszenie było jasne w formie. „Chodź ze mną". Nie „z nami", tylko „z nim". Black próbował wyciągnąć mnie na randkę. Nie miałam na to kompletnie ochoty - ani z nim, ani właściwie z nikim.

\- Dlaczego? - jego głos przypominał warknięcie psa. Wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Nie mam ochoty i chcę się pouczyć. - powiedziałam spokojnie. - I nie chcę sobie dołożyć kłopotów, gdyby jednak ktoś mnie zobaczył i naskarżył. O ile nie zauważyłeś, nie należę do kliki popularnych-nietykalnych, jak wy.

Łapa świdrował mnie spojrzeniem. Wytrzymałam to spokojnie, nie patrząc mu w oczy, a na mostek jego nosa. Po dłuższej chwili uśmiechnęłam się lekko i wznowiłam spacer do wieży, zostawiając Syriusza na korytarzu. Nie był to jego pierwszy kosz, w końcu nie był ideałem i nie za każdym razem trafiał w gusta dziewczyn. Przeżyje.

Następnego dnia w tłumie uczniów wybierających się do miasteczka odnalazłam Lunatyka. Wcisnęłam mu w rękę sakiewkę z przykazaniem wybrania mi ciekawej lektury. Lupin przyjął pieniądze bez zdumienia i zbędnych pytań, ale patrzył na mnie jakoś dziwnie. W jego brązowych oczach widniał całkiem jasny wyrzut. Swat się znalazł, cholera jasna; o co innego mogło mu chodzić, jeśli nie o moją wczorajszą odmowę? Pomachałam mu ręką i wróciłam do pokoju wspólnego. Pierwszo- i drugoroczni obsiedli co lepsze miejsca bliżej kominka. Byłam chyba jedyną osobą powyżej drugiej klasy, jaka została w wieży. Olałam to i przyniosłam sobie nowy pergamin - zamierzałam dokończyć przynajmniej część zaliczeniówki z run.

Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy pozostali Krukoni wrócili z Hogsmeade, roześmiani, zaśnieżeni i zmarznięci. Za oknem było już ciemno. Podeszła do mnie Miguela z paczką w rękach.

\- Lupin prosił, żeby ci przekazać. - powiedziała i położyła paczkę na kupce książek. - A, i reszta. - z kieszeni płaszcza wyjęła sakiewkę i włożyła mi ją do ręki. - A Potter kazał zapytać, czy idziesz na imprezę.

Potarłam bolące od czytania oczy.

\- Uważasz, że powinnam? - zapytałam, rozglądając się za okularami. Miguela spojrzała na mnie dziwnie - nigdy wcześniej nie zadawałam takich pytań. Ciekawa jednak byłam opinii osoby… z zewnątrz, która jednak na pewno już wiedziała, że Łapa strzelił na mnie focha. Poczta pantoflowa działała w Hogwarcie jak nigdzie.

\- Black powiedział Potterowi, żeby on powiedział mnie, żebym ja powiedziała tobie, żebyś go cmoknęła gdzieś. - powiedziała Miguela po chwili namysłu. - Samego Blacka nie widziałam. Mogłabyś się przejść, w sumie. Nie mamy dużo okazji do zabawy.

Nie była to dobra odpowiedź, ale o innej nie miałam co marzyć. Westchnęłam więc, zaczynając porządkowanie książek. Miguela poszła się przebrać z wilgotnych od śniegu ciuchów. Zastanowiłam się przelotnie, czy nie powinnam zmienić ugrzecznionego mundurka szkolnego na spodnie i bluzę. Niby po szkole powinniśmy chodzić w oficjalnych szatach, ale na dłuższą metę wolałam dżinsy i trampki. Wygoda przeważyła nad rozsądkiem, powlokłam się więc do dormitorium, obciążona stertą książek, z wypracowaniem chwiejącym się na samym czubku.

Z lekką zazdrością obserwowałam Miguelę. Moja koleżanka miała matkę Hiszpankę i po niej odziedziczyła południową urodę: ciemną karnację, pełne usta, orzechowe oczy i czarne, lśniące włosy, przycięte w uroczego boba. Miguela była ładna urodą nieco wyzywającą, a kiedy umalowała się w odpowiedni sposób, nawet nieco wulgarną. Przy Migueli czułam się nieładna, chociaż na co dzień mój zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mi, że jestem całkiem przeciętna. Moja współlokatorka miałaby szalone powodzenie gdyby nie fakt, że była zupełnie niezainteresowana mężczyznami. Skupiła się na nauce, a jej marzeniem była kariera w Świętym Mungu.

\- Gotowa? - zapytała Miguela po jakiejś godzinie, obracając się na obcasie. Spojrzała na mnie krytycznie.

\- No co. - mruknęłam obronnym tonem.

\- Rozpuść włosy. - zakomenderowała Miguela tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. - Podejdź no tu, zrobimy ci porządny makijaż. Nie masz innych spodni?

\- Miguela, litości… - zajęczałam. Co tak wszystkich nagle wzięło na zaprzyjaźnianie się ze mną?!

\- Milcz, niewiasto. - burknęła Miguela. - Pójdź w me ramiona. Na gwiazdkę dostałam od ciotki kasetkę cieni do powiek, połowa kolorów nie moja, wypróbuję je na tobie. Siadaj. Nie ruszaj się.

Miguela z wyrachowaniem poddała mnie tej dziwnej torturze, jaką stanowiło bycie malowanym przez inną dziewczynę. Na co dzień preferowałam odrobinę tuszu na rzęsach i nic więcej, tym razem dostałam się w szpony maniaczki kosmetologii. Miguela wyrwała mnie z moich rozchodzonych dżinsów i workowatej bluzy, pożyczając swoje dzwony i ślicznie haftowaną koszulę w stylu hippie.

\- Coś za dobrze się znasz na mugolskiej modzie. - uznałam kwaśno. Miguela zachichotała.

\- Zaleta posiadania ciotki-hippiski. - poklepała mnie po ramieniu. - Dziewczyno, ty masz takie ładne włosy, czemu je spinasz?

\- Wygodniej. - jęknęłam. Miguela tylko pokręciła głową. - Gdzie reszta dziewczyn?

\- Poszły do kuchni, skołować coś od skrzatów w ramach składki od naszego dormitorium. No chodźmy, chodźmy. Mam ochotę potańczyć.

* * *

Pokój Życzeń usłużnie podarował nam dużą salę, wystarczającą na ustawienie kilku stołów na przyniesiony z kuchni prowiant i spory parkiet taneczny. Był tu nawet gramofon i zestaw winyli. Ku szczerej radości imprezowiczów, winyle pochodziły zarówno z magicznego, jak i mugolskiego przemysłu muzycznego. Obecnie na tapecie byli The Who.

Miguela od razu dała się wciągnąć w wir zabawy. O ile dobrze widziałam, Potter szalał ze swoją Evans w samym środku rozbawionego tłumu. Gdzieś tam mignął mi również Remus, Petera widziałam przy stole z wazą ponczu. Syriusza na horyzoncie nie było. I dobrze. Przysunęłam się bokiem do zastawionego sałatkami i pieczonymi ziemniakami stołu - byłam głodna.

\- Apetyt dopisuje? - uśmiechnął się krzywo Syriusz, dopychając się do mnie spomiędzy tańczących. Kawałek kurczaka stanął mi w gardle. Zdołałam jakoś przełknąć, nie dusząc się, spojrzałam na Blacka bykiem. Stał z rękami w kieszeniach i kiwał się w przód i w tył na piętach.

\- Już się nie fochasz? - zapytałam z lekką irytacją.

\- Nie pierwszy kosz. - wzruszył ramionami. - Pewnie nie ostatni.

Przyjął to zastanawiająco dobrze. Spodziewałam się, prawdę mówiąc, manifestacji urażonej dumy. Tymczasem Black stał obok, z krzywym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Zatańczymy? - zaproponował, kiedy skończyłam czyścić talerz. Zastanowiłam się. Dwie odmowy? Nie miałam ochoty tańczyć, wolałam posiedzieć i posłuchać, poobserwować bawiących się.

\- Nie, dziękuję. - powiedziałam może nieco chłodniej, niż powinnam. W oczach Blacka znów pojawił się ten wyraz ledwo wstrzymywanej złości, ale kiwnął głową i poszedł sobie. Nałożyłam sobie porcję zapiekanki, siadając na usłużnie podsuniętym przez Pokój krześle.

Jakoś po godzinie, kiedy towarzystwo było już rozbawione i nieco chyba podchmielone, ktoś wpadł na pomysł wyborów Najmilszej i Najmilszego. Jasnym było, że ten drugi tytuł przypadnie Syriuszowi - nawet Potter nie miał takiej siły przebicia wśród płci pięknej. Pytaniem było, która z dziewcząt dostąpiłaby zaszczytu włożenia na głowę wieńca, pośpiesznie wyczarowanego przez Thierry'ego Goldsteina, Krukona z mojego roku.

Ktoś ściągnął którejś z dziewczyn kapelusz, inny ktoś wyczarował pergaminy, pióra i atrament usłużnie zapewnił Pokój, jak zwykle czuły na życzenia. Na odczepnego wpisałam Rogacza i jego Lily, w końcu co mi szkodziło. Po zebraniu głosów, komitet złożony z przedstawicieli wszystkich obecnych trzech domów wdał się w krótką bójkę.

\- To był błąd wyznaczać Macmillana na przedstawiciela Puchonów. - uznał jakiś szóstoklasista z Gryffindoru za moimi plecami. Nie miałam nic do dodania. Po bójce okazało się, że zgodnie z moimi przewidywaniami wianek z czegoś co przypominało wierzbę udekorował skronie Syriusza. Black kurtuazyjnie pocałował dekorującą go pannę z Hufflepuffu w policzek i pomachał do zgromadzonych królewskim gestem.

\- _Noblesse oblige_. - mruknęłam, dokładając sobie ciasta z kremem. Chyba cały dzień nauki porządnie opustoszył mi zapasy energii - jakoś nie mogłam się najeść.

\- Cassie Bennet! - usłyszałam kątem ucha. Uniosłam głowę.

\- Co?

\- Cassie Bennet! - James machał do mnie drugim wiankiem z wierzby. - Chodź no, wieniec włożym ci na skronie!

\- Chyba was pogięło! - odkrzyknęłam.

\- No chodź, Syriusz chce z tobą zatańczyć.

\- Możesz mnie zastąpić. - warknęłam ze złością. Czemu oni nie zostawią mnie na chwilę w spokoju? I z której strony ja im wyglądam na Najmilszą? Ani z wyglądu, ani z charakteru. Black przekupił wszystkich facetów czy jak? Skonfundował każdego, kto mu się pod różdżkę nawinął? Jakichś dwóch chłopaków dopadło mnie i siłą zaciągnęło przed oblicze wyszczerzonego Pottera. Lily Evans, stojąca obok, miała za to minę, jakby mnie doskonale rozumiała. Przestałam się rzucać jak wesz na łańcuchu - po co tracić resztki godności. Wycelowałam palcem w Syriusza.

\- Umrzesz za to w męczarniach. - zapowiedziałam głucho.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz, skarbie. - uśmiechnął się Black tym swoim czarującym uśmiechem, od którego co łatwiejszym dziewczynom miękły kolana. Potter, wrzeszcząc coś o uroczych pannach, wcisnął mi na głowę wianek z wierzby. Kto to wymyślił w ogóle. Wierzba? Co ma wierzba do walentynek?

\- Odgryzę ci tętnicę. - zagroziłam, podczas gdy z gramofonu popłynął smętny kawałek magicznej grupy Sto Siódmy Faul Quidditcha.

\- Możesz próbować. - zgodził się Syriusz uroczo, biorąc mnie w ramiona i prowadząc na parkiet. Przy pierwszej okazji z rozmysłem wlazłam mu na stopę. Nie przepadałam za wygłupianiem się przed oczami trzech czwartych ostatnich dwóch roczników Hogwartu. Na szczęście Lily szybko mnie od tego uwolniła, ciągnąc na parkiet Jamesa, a za jej przykładem poszła spora większość dziewczyn. Pokój znów wypełnił się tańczącymi, tym razem powoli, spokojnie, z przytuleniem i przegięciem. Szeptem opowiadałam Syriuszowi, jakim męczarniom go poddam, kiedy mnie wreszcie puści.

\- Ale o co ci chodzi. - tchnął Łapa w moje ucho, kiedy skończyły mi się pomysły. - Większość twoich kumpel by się ucieszyła.

\- Jeszcze się nie zorientowałeś, że nie jestem większością dziewczyn? - syknęłam.

\- Fakt. - prawie czułam na uchu poruszenia jego warg. Mimo niesprzyjających okoliczności, poczułam dreszcz biegnący wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Przeklęty Łapa. - Ja cię po prostu nie rozumiem.

\- I dobrze. - odsunęłam się o pół kroku. Wcale mi nie zależało na byciu rozumianą. Przez siedem lat przywykłam do dzielenia przestrzeni życiowej z innymi ludźmi, ale nie znaczyło to bynajmniej, że czerpałam z tego jakąś przyjemność. Były to raczej uciążliwe dla mojego charakteru okoliczności przyrody. A mój charakter do ludzi garnął się tylko od czasu do czasu. Nie przepadałam za dużymi zgromadzeniami, nawet teraz najchętniej bym wzięła tyłek w troki i poszła z powrotem do wieży. Czy tak wiele wymagam od innych? Żeby zostawili mnie w spokoju?

\- Chodź. - zareagował Łapa bez związku, chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia. Ach, czasem błogosławiona empatia Blacka! Objawiała się okazjonalnie, nie zawsze wtedy, kiedy była potrzebna. Teraz jednak przydała się nadzwyczajnie - byłam bowiem na krawędzi rzucania się ludziom do gardeł.

Korytarz był cichy, pusty i ciemny. Łapa wygrzebał z kieszeni wymęczoną Mapę Huncwotów i studiował ją uważnie dłuższą chwilę w świetle różdżki. Usłużnie zapaliłam własną i przysunęłam ją Łapie do policzka.

\- Dzięki. - burknął. - Filcha nie widzę nigdzie w pobliżu. Możemy się przemknąć do Bijącej Wierzby…

\- Łapa, o czym ty gadasz? - zapytałam dla pewności, chociaż domyślałam się już, o co mu chodzi. Randka z Mary nie poszła, tak? Biedny Łapuś chciał, żeby go pogłaskać po główce i podrapać za uchem. Spojrzał na mnie, odsuwając sobie moją różdżkę sprzed oczu.

\- O korzyściach. - powiedział lakonicznie.

\- Nie. - oznajmiłam stanowczo. - Możemy iść na rundkę wokół zamku, ale to tyle.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ nie spodziewam się, że będziesz podążał za moim kalendarzykiem miesięcznym. - powiedziałam najdelikatniej, jak umiałam. - Wystarczy, że trzymacie oko na księżyc.

Na twarzy Syriusza odbił się wysiłek umysłowy. Czekałam cierpliwie, obserwując na mapie, jak Filch miota się po lochach. Wreszcie Black rozgryzł moją małą zagadkę.

\- Och. - powiedział. - No dobra.

Zawód na jego twarzy byłby pochlebiający, gdybym miała nieco lepszy humor. A że nie miałam, klepnęłam go tylko w ramię. Poszliśmy energicznie, ale niezbyt szybko, gdzieś w ogólną stronę trzewi Hogwartu. Syriusz milczał, a jego przygarbione lekko plecy i zmarszczone brwi powiedziały mi, że jest czymś zmartwiony. Swobodnym gestem, który kosztował mnie całkiem sporo energii, wsunęłam dłoń pod jego ramię.

\- No dobra, panie Black. - powiedziałam tonem podsłuchanym u ojca. - Czy chce pan o tym ze mną porozmawiać?

\- O czym. - burknął Łapa.

\- O tym, co pana gryzie, panie Black.

\- Daj mi z tym spokój, Cassandra.

\- No i teraz sam widzisz, jak się czuję, kiedy mnie wciągacie na świecznik! - rzuciłam, lekko poirytowana.

\- Nie możesz się wiecznie odcinać od ludzi.

\- Taak? - powiedziałam wolno, usłyszawszy w jego głosie zmęczone politowanie. Podziałało to na mnie jak płachta na byka. Miałam ochotę strzelić go w łeb. I zrobiłabym to, gdybym nie podejrzewała, że odruch bezwarunkowy każde mu oddać cios. Zabrałam dłoń z jego ramienia. - No to patrz.

Nie zmieniając tempa obróciłam się na pięcie i ruszyłam w przeciwnym kierunku.

* * *

Mniej więcej w połowie marca Miguela połapała się, że „coś jest nie tak". Bystra dziewczyna, nie ma co. Zorientowała się, jak sama zeznała, na podstawie „moich częstych zniknięć w bibliotece, na dodatek bez okazjonalnej asysty Huncwotów". Zawsze twierdziłam, że Krukoni to są spostrzegawcze istoty. Nie myślałam tylko, że ich spostrzegawczość dotyczy również spraw realnych. Siedziałam sobie, nikomu nie wadząc, pogrążona w lekturze paru ciekawych tomów, kiedy Miguela bezceremonialnie zwaliła swoją kolekcję książek na mój stolik.

\- Siadam obok. - poinformowała i usiadła. Przez chwilę organizowała sobie miejsce pracy, ustawiając książki i przysuwając sobie pióro. Czytałam w milczeniu, nie poświęcając koleżance myśli. _Starożytne rytuały greckie_ były naprawdę wciągające.

\- Pokłóciłaś się z Potterem i spółką? - zapytała Miguela nagle, zezując na mnie znad podręcznika do eliksirów.

\- Nie. - burknęłam. To była stuprocentowa prawda - z Potterem i spółką się nie pokłóciłam. Oni po prostu zostawili mnie w spokoju. Naciągnęłabym nieco prawdę mówiąc, że mnie to zmartwiło. Czułam się zaledwie lekko dziwnie bez okazjonalnego towarzystwa w bibliotece i Pottera, jęczącego o korepetycje z eliksirów. Dziwnie, ale nie nieprzyjemnie.

\- Bo coś tak… jakoś… - Miguela obserwowała mnie wciąż, lekko zmrużonymi oczyma. - Mam wrażenie, że ci ich brakuje.

\- To ja w tym towarzystwie mam ojca psychiatrę. - powiedziałam kwaśno. - Nie próbuj mnie analizować.

\- Fakt, analiza to twoja działka. - zgodziła się Miguela. - Ja tylko mówię, co mi się wydaje. Nazwij to babską intuicją, jeśli chcesz.

\- Nie brakuje mi nikogo. - powiedziałam ze złością. Dlaczego ludzie starają się mnie uspołecznić na siłę? Ja wcale tego nie chcę! Jestem dostatecznie samowystarczalna! Nawet gotować umiałam, i służyłam za główną kucharkę w domu podczas letnich wakacji. Krótko mówiąc, jedyne, czego potrzebowałam po ukończeniu szkoły, to praca i jakieś mieszkanie.

\- To musi być smutne. - uznała Miguela.

\- Nie dla mnie. - zamknęłam _Rytuały greckie_. - To zabrzmi bardzo brutalnie, i to nic osobistego, ale ja po prostu nie uważam ludzi za interesujących.

\- Z oczywistym wyjątkiem w postaci twojej osoby? - warknęła Miguela.

\- Uważam się za osobę pozbawioną charakteru. - powiedziałam płasko. - Czy to ci wystarczy za odpowiedź?

\- Nie jesteś pozbawiona charakteru.

\- A ty dałaś się wmanipulować w komplementowanie mnie. - wytknęłam, już rozdrażniona.

\- Fakt. - Miguela wstała gwałtownie. - Chyba nie mamy o czym gadać.

Kiwnęłam głową i wróciłam do świata starożytnej Grecji. Miguela stała przez chwilę, jakby czekała, aż zacznę ją powstrzymywać. Nie doczekała się. Zebrała książki i przysiadła się do reszty dziewczyn z naszego dormitorium. Poczułam ukłucie irracjonalnej złości.

* * *

\- Taak… - Dumbledore zerknął na moje notatki. - Faktycznie, bardzo ciekawe. Jak to znalazłaś, powiedz mi?

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Zaczęłam od Historii Hogwartu. - powiedziałam. - To prawie szkolna lektura, ale przynajmniej zwróciła mi uwagę na kilka spraw. Później szukałam wszystkich legend o Hogwarcie z opracowaniami. Pani Pince pomogła mi nawiązać kontakt z Uniwersytetem Nauk Magicznych, stamtąd dostałam parę bardzo interesujących kopii. Porównując kilka podobnych legend doszłam do wniosku, że ma to głęboki sens. Problemem była tylko inkantacja, ale nawet tę udało mi się odtworzyć.

\- Jak?

Niebieskie oczy dyrektora świdrowały mnie na wylot. Nagle poczułam się jak na egzaminie.

\- Podstawy językoznawstwa, panie profesorze. - w papierach rozrzuconych po biurku odnalazłam właściwą stronicę. - Proszę… cały proces, opisany najlepiej, jak umiałam. Ale językoznawcą nie jestem, więc mogą być tu błędy.

\- Tak. - Dumbledore przysunął stronę do oczu. - Świetna robota, panno Bennet.

\- Dziękuję. Są jednak zastrzeżenia…

\- Jak zwykle.

\- Można ich wezwać dopiero wtedy, kiedy szkoła jest w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie. To rycerze, są stworzeni do bitwy. Dlatego… jeśli mogę… radziłabym jak najlepiej utajnić to zaklęcie przed uczniami. Z… oczywistych względów. Tej wiedzy nie jestem stuprocentowo pewna, ale rycerze mogliby zwrócić się przeciwko szkole, wezwani dla głupiego uczniackiego żartu.

\- Oczywiście, ma pani rację. - dyrektor rzucił mi kolejne spojrzenie znad okularów-połówek. - Jest pani świetną badaczką.

Uśmiechnęłam się grzecznie. Nauki było mnóstwo, zgoda, ale nie na tyle, bym nie znalazła chwili czasu na grzebanie w starych manuskryptach. Zwłaszcza, że wobec braku życia towarzyskiego miałam kapkę więcej czasu niż reszta uczniów. No i miało się tę żyłkę do wykrywania nieścisłości i białych plam w czytanych tekstach. W końcu od małego słuchałam mamy, jak łazi po pokoju i powtarza na głos wszystko, co wie o sprawie, nad którą pracowała. Czasem zastanawiałam się, kto mnie skrzywił bardziej - matka dziennikarka śledcza _Proroka Codziennego_ czy ojciec psychiatra.

Dumbledore poskładał moje notatki w schludną kupkę.

\- Jak idą przygotowania do egzaminów? - zapytał.

\- Dobrze, panie profesorze, dziękuję.

\- Co będziesz zdawać, panno Bennet?

\- Transmutację, zaklęcia, starożytne runy, historię magii i astronomię.

\- Niezwykły dobór przedmiotów. - zauważył dyrektor, a jego oczy błysnęły.

\- Ma sens. - zaprotestowałam. - Runy i historia magii pokrywają się w wielu aspektach, panie profesorze, jeszcze dodatkowo uczę się łaciny z mugolskich książek mojego taty… chociaż bez nauczyciela idzie mi to jak po grudzie. To z kolei się łączy teorią magii, której podstawy wykładają profesor Flitwick i profesor McGonagall, a teoria magii zawsze mnie ciekawiła.

\- Astronomia?

Zaśmiałam się krótko.

\- Gdzieś kiedyś czytałam, że od ruchów gwiazd zależy bardzo wiele w zakresie tworzenia i stabilizowania nowych zaklęć, profesorze. - błysnęłam zębami. - No i uważam gwiazdy za fascynujące. Astronomia z jednej strony lekko dotyka mugolskiej fizyki wielkich odległości, a to są naprawdę wciągające rzeczy.

\- Jesteś prawdziwą Krukonką, panno Bennet.

\- Dziękuję, panie profesorze.

\- Świetnie się spisałaś i widzę, że dobrym pomysłem było zaproszenie cię do współpracy. Mam nadzieję, że wytrzymasz w grupie, która woli iść na wroga z różdżką.

\- Powinnam. - uznałam kwaśno.

\- Nie jesteś jedyną siódmoroczną, którą zaprosiłem. - poinformował mnie dyrektor, przecierając okulary chustką. Miałam ochotę jęknąć, ale tylko zacisnęłam mocno zęby. No pewnie. Skoro mi to mówił, chyba miał na myśli Huncwotów. - Nie będziesz więc najmłodsza, o ile się o to martwiłaś.

\- Nie martwiłam się.

Dyrektor ponownie założył okulary na nos i poprawił je.

\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że odcinasz się od społeczności szkolnej. - powiedział, nie patrząc na mnie. - Uważasz to za mądre?

\- Uważam to za wygodne, proszę pana. - powiedziałam chłodno. Kolejny. Z jakiej paki dyrektor wcina się w moje życie osobiste? Kto mu dał prawo, w ogóle, przecież rozmawiamy trzeci raz! - Jestem okropną osobą i nie uważam ludzi za ciekawych. Wszyscy wciąż próbują mnie ocenić albo zmienić. A ja wolałabym, żeby oceniali moją pracę, nie charakter.

\- Nie mówisz jak siedemnastolatka.

\- Mam ojca psychiatrę, on mnie uświadamiał o procesach myślowych odkąd nauczyłam się mówić. A czytać uczyłam się na artykułach mamy, co też zapewne zostawiło swój ślad.

\- Tak… - dyrektor wciąż patrzył na mnie jakby z zatroskaniem. - Przemyślałbym jednak twoją decyzję na temat odsuwania się od ludzi. Na dłuższą metę, możesz potrzebować przyjaciół. Jeśli nie teraz, to kiedyś. Albo oni mogą potrzebować ciebie. To też weź pod uwagę.

* * *

Na ferie wiosenne pojechałam do domu. Miałam dwa powody - tata wyjeżdżał na konferencję i nie chciał zostawiać mamy samej, oraz wycieczkę do biblioteki po mugolskiej stronie Londynu. Parę razy przeszłam Grimmauld Place, ale nie zwróciłam specjalnej uwagi na numer dwunasty. Nie widziałam powodu - Syriusza tam przecież już nie było, nie było sensu nawet dzwonić, by powiedzieć „dzień dobry".

Dni spędzałam w książkach albo gotując. Mama pisała artykuł o zaginięciach rodzin mieszanych, czarodziejsko-mugolskich, a ja nawet w swoim pokoju słyszałam wściekłe skrobanie jej pióra. Wątpiłam, by naczelny puścił ten tekst, ale nie zamierzałam mamie tego uświadamiać. Musiała jakoś odreagować. Lepiej, żeby marnowała pergamin niż jakby miała pójść i zrobić coś głupiego.

Wróciłam do Hogwartu objuczona taką ilością zapisanych stron, że wywołałam sensację nawet wśród bliźnich Krukonów.

\- Coś ty robiła przez ferie?! - wykrzyknął Thierry Goldstein.

\- Poza zadaniami domowymi. - uzupełniła Liu Jones, przeglądając spięty plik, faktycznie poświęcony szkolnej pracy. - Co to za cała reszta?

\- Badania. - odparłam lakonicznie, zakrywając notatki pierwszą lepszą książką, jaka mi wpadła w rękę.

\- _Starożytne zaklęcia sumeryjskie?_ \- uniosła brew Liu. _\- Albańska historia magii, Wprowadzenie do mugolskich legend rosyjskich - wstęp do uniwersyteckiej teorii magii_ … Co to, na gacie Merlina, jest?

\- Badania. - powtórzyłam, wyrywając jej moją bibliografię dla Dumbledore'a. - Egzamin wstępny na uniwerek w Oklahomie.

No, to była mocno naciągnięta półprawda, ale Liu miała ambicje aurorskie i raczej nie interesowała się niczym poza wstępniakami na Uniwersytet Aurorów.

\- Cassie? - do stolika podeszła Adela Boot. - Profesor Dumbledore chce cię widzieć.

\- Dyrektor? - Liu rzuciła mi zdumione spojrzenie.

\- Papiery do Oklahomy muszę składać przez biuro dyrektora. - wyjaśniłam spokojnie, zgarniając papiery w ramiona. - W związku z sytuacją w Anglii, Amerykanie są bardzo ostrożni, kogo wpuszczają za granicę. Poza egzaminem muszę mieć czystą kartotekę i opinię dyrektora.

I to była prawda, ku mojej cichej złości. Dokumenty wysłałam do USA na początku roku i od tamtej chwili trwała przepychanka. Co prawda, propozycja Dumbledore'a i to, że ją przyjęłam, stało mocno na drodze mojej karierze akademickiej, ale raz przyjęta mogłam wyjechać do Oklahomy w każdej chwili.

Poszłam do dyrektorskiego gabinetu. I zdziwiłam się niesamowicie, widząc tam Huncwotów i jeszcze kilku z siódmego roku. Lily Evans stała tuż obok Pottera. Gapiła się na mnie z wyraźnym szokiem. Reszta też zdawała się być zdumiona moim widokiem. Zasłoniłam się swoimi papierami jak tarczą i przesunęłam w stronę biurka, za którym zasiadał dyrektor. W jego oczach błyszczały chochliki.

\- Jak właśnie mówiłem. - zwrócił się do tkwiącej przy ścianie grupki. - W każdej ekipie przydaje się mózgowiec. Panna Bennet zgodziła się prowadzić dla nas badania teoretyczne, dzięki którym będziemy mogli mieć chociaż pojęcie, jakimi środkami dysponuje przeciwnik.

Czułam na sobie spojrzenia Huncwotów. Nie wiedziałam, czego się tak gapią. Przecież im mówiłam jasno, że Dumbledore mi zaproponował tę fuchę. Zapomnieli?

\- Mam dla pana profesora bibliografię… - powiedziałam niepewnie. - I trochę szkiców, ale niewygładzonych, więc może…

\- Zostaw to tu. - dyrektor wskazał mi miejsce na biurku. - I dołącz do reszty.

Zrobiłam, jak kazał, stając w odległości dwóch kroków od grupy. Wciąż czułam na sobie spojrzenia. Wśród innych zaproszonych przeważali Gryfoni, ale reprezentowane były wszystkie domy, nawet Slytherin.

Wysłuchaliśmy przemówienia dyrektora. W zasadzie nie powiedział nic, czego byśmy nie wiedzieli. Nadchodzą ciężkie czasu i każda różdżka się przyda. Czy wiemy, na co się piszemy? Wiedzieliśmy. Chyba każde z nas miało w jakimś punkcie styczność ze śmiercią, mniej lub bardziej bezpośrednio. Na razie mamy się skupić na nauce i egzaminach, ale profesor chciałby również, żebyśmy poznali się lepiej w swoim wolnym czasie.

\- Musicie sobie ufać. - mówił, świdrując mnie oczami. - Znać swoje wady i zalety. Nigdy nie wiadomo, na kim przyjdzie wam polegać. Ani od kogo będzie zależało wasze życie. Dlatego, jako że dzisiaj i tak nie ma zajęć, możecie wyjść sobie grupą do Hogsmeade. Pan Filch nie będzie robił problemów.

Otworzyłam usta, by zaprotestować, ale spojrzenie dyrektora zatrzymało mi słowa w gardle. Reszta grupy okazała iście siedemnastoletni entuzjazm i pod pozorem spokojnego wymarszu wybiegła za drzwi. Zostałam jednak z tyłu.

\- Dyrektorze, ja… - zaczęłam. Uniósł dłoń.

\- Myślę, że twoje badania są wystarczająco dobre i napisałaś w nich wszystko, co tylko mogłabyś powiedzieć. - w jego oczach błyszczały iskierki humoru. - Idź, napij się z kolegami. Będziesz ich prowadzić za rękę, powinnaś wiedzieć, kogo możesz gdzie posłać.

\- Miałam studiować teorię! - wybuchnęłam. - Czytać książki dla pana! Być technikiem, nie koordynatorem!

\- Proszę?

\- Naoglądałam się mugolskich filmów szpiegowskich… - wyznałam, nagle zawstydzona. - Mama posiada ich całą kolekcję… panie dyrektorze, ja się nie nadaję…

\- Nadajesz się. - powiedział Dumbledore krótko. - A teraz idź, czekają na ciebie.

Klnąc w duchu, zeszłam na dół. Grupka, rozgadana i roześmiana, faktycznie czekała tuż za chimerą.

\- Ludzie, ludzie! - zawołał Potter na mój widok. - Ludzie, cisza! Ej, ty, Davies! _Silencio!_

Zapadła cisza. Potter dopchał się do mnie i objął ramieniem.

\- To jest Cassie Bennet! - ryknął, niemal wsadzając mi różdżkę w nos. - Największy mózg po tej stronie Rowu Mariańskiego. Trochę ciężka w obsłudze, ale daje się lubić. Nie drażnić, bo bez pardonu rzuca Drętwotę.

Śmiechy. Mary MacDonald puściła do mnie oczko.

\- Chodźmy się napić! - ogłosił Potter, puszczając mnie wreszcie. - Lily, skarbie, masz ze sobą płaszcz?

Grupa się jakoś tak poprzestawiała w ruchu, że wylądowałam między Łapą a Lunatykiem, z Mary przed sobą, a Peterem za plecami.

\- Od kiedy to się dzieje? - wskazałam na Pottera i Lily.

\- Mniej więcej od walentynek. - powiedział Łapa grzecznie, ale jakoś tak… dziwnie. - Jak już ją rozśmieszył, to mu poszło z górki. Teraz przestał nas zadręczać planami podrywu, za to zaczął planami randek.

Zerknęłam na Remusa. Uśmiechał się wyrozumiale.

\- Łapa mówi szczerą prawdę. - powiedział. - Nawet nie bardzo Rogaczowi wystarcza inwencji na nowe żarty. Wiesz, na dodatek owutemy…

\- Fakt, zrobiło się jakoś spokojniej. - stwierdziłam grzecznie, chociaż nie mogłam szczerze powiedzieć, że to zauważyłam. Lunatyk uśmiechnął się do mnie łagodnie. Zwolniłam ostrożnie, tak, by niepostrzeżenie znaleźć się w ogonie grupy. Do samego Hogsmeade nikt nie próbował mnie zaczepiać, co mi odpowiadało. W Trzech Miotłach zsunęliśmy trzy stoły, które momentalnie zostały oblepione przez rozbawionych Gryfonów. Jedyny w tym towarzystwie Ślizgon, Benjy Fenwick, zdawał się początkowo nieprzekonany, ale Remus szybko go pociągnął na krzesło.

Rozmowa była chaotyczna i o niczym, dopóki nie zboczyła na temat wojny. Wszyscy chłopcy i większość dziewcząt była podekscytowana możliwością pójścia do walki. Mieli dość bezczynnego siedzenia za bezpiecznymi murami Hogwartu. Informacje w Proroku były wystarczająco przerażające - a wiedzieli, nie byli w końcu głupi, że Prorok nie pisze o wszystkim.

Byliśmy bandą nastolatków tuż przed egzaminami, z nieustalonymi hierarchiami wartości, niedojrzałymi dziećmi. Najlepszą miarą tego było, że wszyscy uważaliśmy się za dorosłych. Pierwsze romanse i pocałunki były już za nami, te niewinne i te, które wymagały łóżka. Wszyscy mieliśmy za sobą pierwszego kaca i pierwsze papierosy. I to, w naszym pojęciu, było dorosłością. Jak bardzo się myliliśmy, miały nam pokazać nadchodzące miesiące.


	3. The Oncoming Storm

Szkołę ukończyliśmy z hukiem, który przyniosła wieść o tragicznej śmierci Noble'ów. Wobec tej wiadomości egzaminy poważnie utraciły na znaczeniu. Niedługo po ogłoszeniu wyników w końcu czerwca, tuż po tym, jak przyjechałam do domu, otrzymałam sowę z Uniwersytetu Nauk Magicznych z informacją, że jestem przyjęta. Odebrałam to ze spokojem - w końcu tego się spodziewałam. Ciężka praca siedmiu lat poskutkowała trzema wybitnymi (z run, astronomii i historii) oraz dwoma powyżej oczekiwań (z zaklęć i transmutacji).

Odpisałam rektorowi uniwersytetu grzecznie, w spokojnym tonie, z prośbą o odroczenie rozpoczęcia toku nauczania z powodu „skomplikowanej sytuacji rodzinnej i politycznej". Po kilku dniach przyszła zgoda, chociaż między linijkami wyczytałam zdumienie. Być może Dumbledore miał coś wspólnego z tą zgodą, może nie, wolałam nie wnikać. Miałam wystarczająco dużo pracy dla Zakonu Feniksa, by się tym przejmować.

Zostałam kimś w rodzaju koordynatora. Do mnie raportowali ludzie z mniej ważnych akcji, mniej ważne sprawy, w których jednak mogła kryć się perła cennej informacji. Dumbledore ustanowił kwaterę główną w Cardiff, z daleka od wszystkiego. Z zewnątrz wyglądało to jak zwykła kamienica i kiedy wszedł ktoś nieuprawniony, taką kamienicę widział. Dla nas było to całkiem milusie pięć pokoi z kuchnią i łazienką. W jednym urzędowałam sama z księgozbiorem, pozostałe nawiedzali nasi bojownicy o wolność.

Nie była to płatna robota. Ale miała swoje korzyści. Udało mi się namówić mamę i tatę do przeprowadzki… i to aż do Stanów. Pomogła mi bardzo propozycja, jaką otrzymał mój ojciec, pochodząca z jakiejś kliniki w Kalifornii. Była aż zbyt dobra - praca w znanym szpitalu dla umysłowo chorych, oczywiście powiązana ze współpracą z amerykańskim ministerstwem magii - żebym uwierzyła w przypadek. Jednak Dumbledore, zagadnięty o to, popukał się tylko w bok nosa i nie powiedział niczego.

Moi rodzice byli więc bezpieczni, a ja miałam stały przychód z wynajmowania domu. Spać mogłam spokojnie w kwaterze Zakonu. Prysznic tu był, materac też umiałam sobie załatwić; zresztą nie tylko ja korzystałam z kwatery nocą. No i byłam zawsze na miejscu. A potrzebowali mnie często. „Cassie, sprawdź mi adres", „Cass, skarbie, widziałem coś koszmarnie dziwnego, przyjrzysz się temu?", „Kurwa, Cass, zabierz mnie stąd!". Chyba uratowałam komuś życie raz czy dwa.

Kiedy wreszcie wszystko było urządzone, uporządkowane i dopięte najlepiej jak się dało, Syriusz skombinował skądś aparat fotograficzny i przez dobry tydzień teleportował się w te i we wte po całym kraju, by zebrać „zakonników" w kwaterze. Żeby zrobić zdjęcie. Najdłużej mu chyba zeszło namówienie mnie - a i tak, kiedy przyszło do trzaskania fotografii, to ja trzymałam aparat. Nigdy nie lubiłam swoich zdjęć, zwłaszcza w magicznym wydaniu. Moje portrety zwykle łypały na oglądających zdjęcia tak, że za sam wyraz twarzy powinnam wylądować w Azkabanie. Nie było mnie na fotografii i Syriusz wściekał się o to przez resztę miesiąca.

Praca dla Zakonu była zdecydowanie wyczerpująca psychicznie. Z całą gwałtownością uświadomiono mi, że ode mnie zależy życie po drugiej stronie dwustronnego lusterka. Od tego, jak szybko ocenię zagrożenie, zależało bardzo wiele. Nie byłam bohaterką i nie byłam nieomylna. Byłam tylko Krukonką, umiejącą kalkulować na chłodno. Straciłam Caradoca Dearborna, ponieważ nie umiałam go ostrzec na czas. Śmierciożercy zjawili się znikąd. Nie miałam czasu na reakcję.

Przeżyłam to ciężko. To był ten moment, w którym zwróciłam się do Syriusza po pomoc. A on mi pomógł, najlepiej jak umiał - spijając niemal do nieprzytomności i biorąc na wariacką przejażdżkę swoim latającym motocyklem. Potem zabrał mnie do siebie, aż do Londynu, i to była dzika noc. Gdyby nie jego doskonała znajomość zaklęć zapobiegających kacowi, nie dowlekłabym się rano do kwatery.

Obudziłam się z lekkim tylko bólem głowy. W niedużym mieszkaniu Łapy pachniało mocną kawą. Samego Syriusza nie widziałam w okolicy, za to z małej kuchni dokładnie słyszałam pogwizdywanie i szczęk talerzyków. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Koszula Łapy wisiała, zachęcająco przerzucona przez oparcie krzesła. Zaśmiałam się ze zmęczeniem, narzucając koszulę na siebie. To takie… banalne…

\- Nie mów, że nauczyłeś się gotować. - powiedziałam, wchodząc do kuchni. Syriusz rzucił mi spojrzenie przez ramię. Nie spodziewałam się, że będzie ubrany, i miałam rację - z bioder zwisały mu tylko rozdeptane, wymięte spodnie od piżamy.

\- Lily nauczyła mnie kilku zaklęć. - powiedział jakby z zakłopotaniem, wręczając mi kubek z mocno pachnącą kawą.

\- Mieszkają razem z Jamesem? - zaciekawiłam się mimochodem.

\- Tak. Rodzice Jamesa i rodzice Lily złożyli się na nieduże mieszkanie dla nich. Peter mieszka z matką gdzieś w Yorkshire, mało się Szczurowaty udziela, ale może i dobrze…

Pokiwałam głową. O Remusa nie pytałam. Wiedziałam, że często sypia w kwaterze. W końcu robiłam mu śniadania z kawą prawie tak często, jak sobie. Jednak nie rozmawialiśmy zbyt dużo - on zaraz leciał, ja zaraz uciekałam do swojego biura, do moich ludzi w terenie i zestawu dwustronnych lusterek.

Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, że nigdy nie miałam pod opieką dawnych Huncwotów. Że nie dostawałam od nich pism ani raportów. Spojrzałam na Syriusza znad kubka - właśnie usiłował uratować jajecznicę, jednocześnie smarując tosty masłem. Westchnęłam i zabrałam mu patelnię.

\- Gdzie masz talerze?

\- Tam, w szafce. - oblizał palce.

\- Czy wy odpowiadacie bezpośrednio przed Dumbledore'em? - zapytałam wprost, nakładając jajecznicę na talerze. Machnęłam różdżką w stronę czajnika, który wydobył z siebie wściekły gwizd.

\- Tak. - odparł Black krótko.

\- Okej. - powiedziałam, by wiedział, że nie zamierzam wypytywać. - Nie utnij sobie palca.

Machnął na mnie tępym nożem do masła i ruchem różdżki posłał talerz z tostami na stół. Usiedliśmy. Rozejrzałam się po kuchni - jasnej, ale niewątpliwie kawalerskiej. Była maleńka, mieściło się tu kilka szafek, mała lodówka, kuchenka i stół o trzech krzesłach, a żeby coś przestawić z blatu na stół, wystarczyło zrobić obrót. Na dodatek Łapa, delikatnie mówiąc, nie był pedantem. Nie zamierzałam jednak machać różdżką i sprzątać - wystarczająco dużo wysiłku wkładałam w utrzymanie jakiego takiego porządku w kwaterze.

\- Ładnie mieszkasz. - mruknęłam.

\- Dzięki. Przynajmniej nie muszę w panice szukać łóżka…

Urwał.

\- Przepraszam. - mruknął i zapchał się tostem.

\- Nie szkodzi. - powiedziałam sztywno. Wraz z trzeźwością uruchomił mi się łańcuch skojarzeń, wiodący prosto do Dearborna. Nie byłam stuprocentowo pewna, co się stało - jego lusterko się stłukło - ale nie miałam wielkich nadziei, że przeżył. Jajecznica momentalnie straciła smak, a tost zmienił się w tekturę. Zmusiłam się jednak do dokończenia porcji i zaraz wsadziłam nos w kubek z kawą.

\- Ty i Dearborn… coś… - zaczął Łapa i znów urwał.

\- Nie. - opuściłam oczy. - Skądże. Po prostu… nie wiesz, jak to wygląda z mojej strony. Jedyne, co mam w biurze, to lusterko. Ulepszone tak, że nie trzeba w nie patrzeć… wystarczy zaklęcie aktywujące… I nie mogę zrobić nic. Ty, gdybyś tam był, mógłbyś biec, mógłbyś czarować, mógłbyś zrobić cokolwiek. Krzyczeć, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. A ja mogę tylko siedzieć i słuchać.

Głos mi się złamał. Syriusz zerwał się i przytulił mnie mocno. Nie rozpłakałam się - wystarczająco dużo łez wlałam wczoraj do whisky.

\- Możesz zostać parę dni, jeśli chcesz. - powiedział Black niezbyt pewnym głosem.

\- Nie, dzięki. - smarknęłam. - Twoja laska na pewno będzie zazdrosna.

\- Ja nie…

\- Och, daj spokój. - odsunęłam się nieco. - Nie wmówisz mi, że biała szczotka w różyczki jest twoja. Albo że kubek z napisem „Najlepszy facet pod słońcem" dostałeś od Pottera. Ostatni raz była u ciebie najdalej wczoraj. Bo chyba nie ty używasz perfum o zapachu bzu, co?

\- Kurwa mać, Cass. - warknął Black ze złością. - Dałabyś spokój z tą analizą!

\- A ty mogłeś mi od razu powiedzieć, a nie usiłujesz kłamać. - powiedziałam zimno. - Naprawdę myślałeś, że nie zauważę? Dzięki za kolację ze śniadaniem. - wstałam i włożyłam naczynia do zlewu.

Syriusz miał dziwaczną minę. Stał nieruchomo na tle okna, twarz miał pozbawioną wyrazu. Zauważyłam, że jakby zmizerniał. Twarz miał szczuplejszą, pod oczami lekkie cienie, włosy zdecydowanie dłuższe niż pamiętałam. W podbrzuszu poczułam nagły skurcz. Co jest w obrazie bohatera po bitwie, że tak działa na kobiety? Nagle ogarnęła mnie ochota rzucić mu się na szyję i zmiażdżyć wargi pocałunkami.

Byłam Krukonką. Nie zrobiłam nic z tych rzeczy. Odwróciłam się i poszłam się ubrać.

\- Cassandra, pozwól zadać sobie pytanie. - dobiegło z kuchni. - Kiedy byliśmy w szóstej klasie. Było ci ze mną źle?

Zapięłam stanik i włożyłam sweter. Wróciłam do kuchni boso, dopinając spodnie. Spojrzałam Syriuszowi w oczy.

\- Nie. - powiedziałam spokojnie. - Nie było źle. Ale nie było wystarczająco dobrze, bym chciała to ciągnąć. Ja cię lubię, Łapa, naprawdę. Tyle, że nic poza tym.

Wróciłam do pokoju. Odszukałam torbę i buty. Ponownie minęłam Syriusza, wciąż stojącego bez ruchu w kuchni.

\- Dzięki za pomoc. - mruknęłam. - Do zobaczenia.

* * *

\- Straciłam McKinnonów. - powiedziałam martwo do lusterka, w którym błyszczały niebieskie oczy Albusa Dumbledore'a. - Dave zaalarmował mnie o drugiej w nocy. Zanim zdołałam kogoś posłać, już było po wszystkim. Marlene, Andrew i Emily… ale wiem, kto…

\- Och, Cassandro. - odkąd skończyłam szkołę, dyrektor nie nazywał mnie „panną Bennet". - Tak mi przykro… Niedobrze. Na dodatek nic nie słyszałem od Syriusza… Nie wiesz, co się u niego dzieje?

Poczułam ścisk w gardle.

\- Nie. - wydusiłam. - Nic nie wiem. Zapytam Remusa, jak przyjdzie.

Dyrektor pokiwał głową i rozłączył się. Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach, stukając czołem w biurko. Pozwoliłam sobie na minutę histerycznego płaczu, zanim mi przerwał rumor gdzieś w korytarzu. Zerwałam się, łapiąc za różdżkę, wypadłam do przedpokoju.

\- Stół, Cass! - rzucił James. Na ułamek sekundy zamarłam, wpatrując się w wyraźnie słaniającego się na nogach Syriusza, którego podpierali z obu stron Potter i Lupin. Potem rzuciłam się do kuchni. Dwoma machnięciami różdżki oczyściłam stół z leżących talerzy i serwetek, pojemników po żarciu na wynos i pudełek po pizzy.

\- _Accio lusterko Migueli!_ \- machnęłam wściekle różdżką. Złapałam lusterko w locie, podczas gdy Potter i Lupin kładli Syriusza na stole. - Miguela Sanchez! - rzuciłam w taflę. - No dawaj, kurwa, szybciej!

\- Cass, co jest? - w lusterku pojawiła się twarz mojej dawnej współlokatorki.

\- Sytuacja trzynasta. - rzuciłam. - Masz minutę.

Sytuacja trzynasta: mamy rannego, ale nie bardzo wiemy, co mu jest. Miguela zjawiła się po trzydziestu sekundach i od razu rzuciła do akcji. Odsunęłam się pod samą ścianę, odciągając również Jamesa. Remus był spokojniejszy, mógł się Migueli przydać. Tkwiliśmy z Rogaczem pod ścianą. Wbijałam mu paznokcie głęboko w ramię, ale zdawał się tego nie widzieć.

\- Co się stało? - zapytałam szeptem.

\- Napadła nas banda… - powiedział James zdławionym głosem. - Chyba się nas nie spodziewali, było ich tylko czterech. Daliśmy sobie radę, ale Syriusza czymś trafili…

\- Bardzo mocne Diffindo. - poinformowała nas Miguela przez ramię. - Stracił mnóstwo krwi, ale się wyliże. Nic mu nie będzie. Zrobię mu opatrunek, podam eliksir uzupełniający krew, zostawię też trochę na wszelki wypadek, na później. Remus, w torbie mam bandaże, podaj mi je… Cass, jakbyś mogła zrobić kawę, jestem w połowie dyżuru, a kawa na oddziale to chyba gnomie siki.

Pokiwałam głową i wzięłam się do organizowania niezbędnej dawki kofeiny. James próbował pomagać, ale tak często oglądał się na Miguelę, leżącego na stole nieprzytomnego Łapę i bladego jak śmierć Remusa, że kazałam mu usiąść, zanim potłucze wszystkie kubki.

\- Połóżcie go gdzieś. - powiedziała Miguela po jakichś dwudziestu minutach. Syriusz był już opatrzony, zawinięty w ciasny gorset bandaży - Miguela była otwarta na mugolskie sposoby leczenia, może wolniejsze, ale w pewnych przypadkach lepsze dla bojowników o wolność. Remus i James położyli go w „pokoju do chorowania". Miguela łyknęła kawę jak bocian żabę i poleciała.

Usiadłam ciężko za stołem, ściskając palcami skronie. To za dużo jak na raz. Najpierw Bonesowie, teraz Syriusz. James był blady, jakby zobaczył ducha, Remus wyglądał jak trup, który zapomniał o własnym pogrzebie. Mechanicznymi ruchami popijali mocną jak szatan kawę. Po chwili wstałam i wróciłam do swoich lusterek, rozłożonych w rzędach na biurku, każde podpisane. Odłożyłam na właściwe miejsce lusterko Migueli. Siedziałam i patrzyłam na nie martwo. Chwilowo nikogo nie miałam w terenie, powinnam wziąć się w garść, czytać dla Dumbledore'a. Na to byłam jednak zbyt rozbita.

\- Cass… - w moim progu pojawił się James. - Ja będę leciał… nie chcę zostawiać Lily samej.

\- Jasne, Potter. - zmusiłam się do uśmiechu. Potem coś przyszło mi do głowy. Otworzyłam szufladę, wygrzebałam z niej zestaw nieaktywowanych lusterek. Rzuciłam serię odpowiednich zaklęć i wręczyłam jedno z lusterek Potterowi. - Masz. - powiedziałam stanowczo. - Nie chcę was więcej mieć w terenie bez nadzoru. Chociaż żebym wiedziała, co się z wami dzieje. Jasne?

\- Jasne. - zasalutował mi lusterkiem. - Dzięki, Bennet.

\- Do usług. Pozdrów Lily ode mnie.

James obrócił się, jakby chciał odejść, ale spojrzał jeszcze na mnie. Wyraźnie bił się z myślami przez chwilę. Wreszcie podjął decyzję i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Trzydziestego września bierzemy z Lily ślub. - powiedział. - Wpadnij.

Otworzyłam usta.

\- Och. - powiedziałam. - Jasne. Dzięki, James.

* * *

W nocy obudził mnie cichy jęk. Miesiące spania w towarzystwie lusterek, mogących uaktywnić się w każdej chwili, dały mi bardzo lekki sen. W momencie byłam przytomna, złapałam za różdżkę i pobiegłam do „pokoju chorowania". Syriusz siedział, wyprostowany sztywno, na jednym z łóżek. Na mój widok odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Nieźle mnie zdmuchnęło. - powiedział, macając dookoła w poszukiwaniu różdżki. Znalazł ją pod poduszką i wyraźnie mu ulżyło. Zaklęciem odpalił lampkę, wiszącą mu nad głową, w jej świetle dokładnie obmacał sobie żebra. - Kto?

\- Miguela Sanchez. - poinformowałam go. - Jak się czujesz? Jakieś zawroty głowy? Jesteś głodny?

\- Coś bym zjadł. - przyznał ostrożnie. - Łazienka nie zmieniła miejsca pobytu od mojej ostatniej wizyty?

\- Nie. - uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Ostatni raz Syriusz był w kwaterze niedługo po urządzeniu jej, jakoś w lipcu. Teraz sierpień dobiegał końca. Łazienka jeszcze nie zdążyła migrować. Syriusz powlókł się w jej stronę, a ja powędrowałam do kuchni, sprzątniętej przez Remusa. W lodówce było trochę sera, z szafki wydobyłam chleb i mleko. Uchowało się nawet pudełko miodowych płatków. Super. Nie ma to jak obżeranie się o trzeciej nad ranem. Przygotowałam kilka kanapek i podgrzałam mleko. Syriusz pojawił się po kilkunastu minutach.

\- Nikt inny nie bunkruje? - zapytał zdawkowym tonem, opadając na krzesło.

\- Nie, Remus powiedział, że pojedzie ogarnąć ci mieszkanie w ramach odreagowywania, pewnie tam już zostanie. Już się chyba zdarzało. Tak to powiedział, jakby to nie był pierwszy raz.

\- Taa. - Syriusz zaśmiał się krótko i szczekliwie. - Parę razy bunkrował u mnie na kanapie, teraz pewnie też uniesie się honorem zamiast po ludzku walnąć o wyro.

\- A ta twoja dziewczyna?

\- Stara historia. - powiedział lekceważącym tonem. Kiwnęłam głową, sypiąc płatki do miski. Syriusz wziął się do kanapek. W imbryku była odrobina herbaty, którą odgrzał sobie samodzielnie za pomocą Relashio. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Ja byłam senna. Ciepłe mleko ze słodkimi płatkami rozgrzało mnie dokumentnie, skleiło powieki, zaciążyło w głowie. _Jak ja jutro się obudzę_ , przemknęło mi przez myśl.

\- Nie masz tu nic mocniejszego? - zapytał nagle Łapa. Ocknęłam się nieco.

\- Raczej nie. - wymamrotałam. Nawet jak ktoś coś przynosił, błyskawicznie się kończyło.

Syriusz położył mi dłoń na nadgarstku. Spojrzałam na to, ale nie cofnęłam ręki. Delikatna pieszczota była przyjemna w taki niewinny, słodki sposób. Zamknęłam oczy, opuszczając głowę. Łapa kciukiem gładził żyłki po wewnętrznej stronie mojego nadgarstka. Ten dotyk czułam aż w łokciu. Uciekło mi krótkie, rozmarzone westchnienie.

\- Cass, dajmy sobie szansę. - usłyszałam. Otworzyłam gwałtownie oczy i cofnęłam dłoń.

\- Serio? - syknęłam. - Teraz z tym wyskakujesz? - wstałam.

\- Tak. - odpowiedział warknięciem. - Rogacz się hajta, Frank tuż po szkole zaobrączkował Alice, Mary się hajtnęła w tamtym tygodniu, a nawet ci, co się nie żenią, mają kogoś na stałe. Tylko ja i Remus, dwaj samotni, jak te pierdolone psy… Czy to źle, że chcę czegoś, czego mogę się złapać?

Milczałam. Ja łapałam się lusterek i książek, studiów nad Voldemortem, rozmów z dyrektorem, podczas których referowałam wyniki, okazjonalnego biegania po mieście w celu rozruszania mięśni i utrzymania się w jakiej takiej kondycji. Ale fakt, czego mógł się chwytać Łapa? Bójek? Alkoholu, nie daj Merlinie prochów, przygodnych znajomości? Remus przynajmniej umiał zanurzyć się w lekturze, wyciszał się w całkowicie bezpieczny sposób. Syriusza nie podejrzewałam o takie umiejętności.

\- Cass, powiedz coś.

\- Nie będę z tobą z litości. - powiedziałam, skoro mi kazał. - Zbyt cię lubię i szanuję, żeby tak kłamać. Bo ja cię nie kocham, Black. Tak zwyczajnie. Nigdy się nie przyjaźniliśmy specjalnie blisko, poza tym epizodem w szóstej i paroma miesiącami w siódmej klasie. I teraz mi nagle wyskakujesz…

Zamknął mi usta pocałunkiem. Odepchnęłam go lekko, ale stanowczo.

\- Robisz dramat. - powiedziałam sucho. - Weź się w garść i przestań. Pogódź się z tym, że jestem prawdopodobnie jedyną kobietą, która nigdy nie rzuci ci się do nóg z tekstem „kochaj mnie, chcę być twoja". Pewnie dlatego się upierasz.

\- Za dużo gadasz, Cass. - powiedział ze złością.

\- Nie wiesz, kiedy „nie" znaczy „nie". – odpowiedziałam spokojnie. - Zgaś światło, jak będziesz szedł spać.

Poszłam do swojego pokoju i odruchowo rzuciłam okiem na lusterka. Żadne nie błyskało alarmowo, nie przegapiłam niczego - to była tak zwana cicha noc. Świetnie. Wsunęłam się pod kołdrę. Po kilkunastu sekundach wstałam i rzuciłam na drzwi Colloportusa. Nie dla faktycznego odcięcia się, raczej dla zamanifestowania postawy. Położyłam się z powrotem, ale nie zasnęłam już do rana.

* * *

Sierpień minął bez wstrząsów. Potter kilka razy lusterkował, zdarzyło mi się nawet porozmawiać z Lily. Remus odnosił się do mnie nieco chłodniej; widać Black podzielił się z kumplami naszą małą rozmową o trzeciej nad ranem. Syriusz się nie pojawiał w mojej okolicy, widać wziął sobie ową rozmowę do serca. Spotkaliśmy się dopiero na ślubie Jamesa i Lily. Syriusz oczywiście świadkował Rogaczowi, za Lily czaiła się jakaś śliczna dziewczyna, której imienia nie potrafiłam sobie przypomnieć. Ślub był piękny, łzy polały się strumieniami, a panna młoda wyglądała wręcz bajecznie. James puchł z dumy i szczęścia, i przysięgłabym, że nawet w jego oczach coś podejrzanie błyszczało.

Ceremonię i wesele młodzi urządzili w sporym domu rodziców Jamesa. Wrzesień był dziwnie ciepły, dlatego dość szybko rozbawione towarzystwo przeniosło się częściowo do ogrodu. Nie wiem, kto odpowiadał za alkohole, ale z ilości butelek sądząc, był to Syriusz. Nie było ekstrawagancji, nie pozwalały na to dzikie czasy. Ale przyjęcie było całkiem udane. Skoro ja tak mówię, musiało to być prawdą.

Syriusz przysiadł się do mnie podczas posiłku. Był tak zadowolony z siebie, aż promieniał, a w eleganckiej szacie wyglądał jak z żurnala. Nie próbował zagajać rozmowy na poważne tematy, jakiś czas mówiliśmy o pierdołach. Łapa cieszył się ze względu na młodych Potterów, ale słyszałam w jego głosie dużo zmartwienia. W sumie się nie dziwiłam. To były dziwne dni, podczas których my, czarodzieje, przeżywaliśmy wojnę, a mugole nie bardzo wiedziały, że coś się święci.

Orkiestra zaczęła grać. Na mojej flance zjawił się rozbawiony Remus - musiał już sobie trochę wypić z panem młodym, widziałam sama, jak opróżnili butelkę Ognistej - i zaprosił mnie do tańca. Zgodziłam się, sama odrobinę rozruszana mugolską wódką, którą opiekował się Syriusz. Z parkietu zdążyłam zauważyć, jak na moje miejsce siada Benjy Fenwick i razem z Blackiem mordują kolejne kieliszki. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Ale takie czasy.

Nie spodziewałam się, że Remus umie tańczyć. Radził sobie jednak całkiem nieźle. Jakoś w połowie piosenki trafiliśmy na Jamesa i Lily, roześmianych, zapatrzonych w siebie. Remus puknął Rogacza w ramię.

\- Zmiana partnerek? - zasugerował, uśmiechając się wilczo.

\- Jasne. - zgodził się Potter i złapał mnie wpół. - Tylko mi jej nie zdeptaj!

Remus coś odkrzyknął, ale już nie usłyszałam, co. James nachylił się do mojego ucha i szeptał przez chwilę.

\- Nie wiem, czy da się zrobić. - przyznałam, zastanowiwszy się. - Nie obiecuję, Potter, ale poszukam. Gratulacje, tak w ogóle.

\- No, dzięki. - zaśmiał się pan młody, promieniejący szczęściem tak, że słońce nie było potrzebne. Wygłupialiśmy się przez chwilę - Rogacz chyba nie potrafił tańczyć na poważnie - wreszcie piosenka się skończyła i wróciłam do stolika. Benjy wciąż siedział na moim miejscu, ale wyglądał już na solidnie sponiewieranego. Po dwóch godzinach! Co za człowiek. Syriusz za to miał tylko odrobinkę mętne spojrzenie. Usiadłam i zajrzałam do butelki, stojącej między nim a Fenwickiem.

\- Zero siedem mugolskiej wódki. - pokiwałam głową. - No, brawo.

\- Polskiej. - Syriusz wyszczerzył się szeroko. - Chciałem załatwić ruską, ale się nie udało.

\- Przysuń mi ziemniaki, jeśli możesz.

\- James cię pytał, jak rozumiem?

\- Widziałeś?

\- Też. I masz taki zamyślony wyraz twarzy. Co myślisz?

\- No, wiesz. - nałożyłam sobie ziemniaków na talerz i rozejrzałam za jakimś kotletem. - Owszem, słyszałam o tym zaklęciu, ale musiałabym je wygrzebać, może odtworzyć, może się nie udać w ogóle. Poszukam. Nawet jeśli ja czegoś nie znajdę, dyrektor na pewno… O ile zawężę mu księgozbiór, oczywiście.

\- Jasne.

Huncwoci nigdy pytali, co ja właściwie robię dla dyrektora. Ale te dwa słowa dobrze oddawały istotę sprawy: zawężanie księgozbioru. Przedzierałam się przez tomy, które dyrektor mi wskazał, zaznaczałam i wysyłałam dyrektorowi ustępy, które uznałam za relewantne. Pracowałam nad zaklęciami ochronnymi dla „zakonników", ale tutaj miałam sukcesy bardzo mizerne. Odtwarzałam stare formuły, wspierając się mugolskimi i czarodziejskimi podręcznikami językoznawczymi, wygrzebywanymi po antykwariatach zarówno magicznego, jak i mugolskiego Cardiff. Czytałam mnóstwo tekstów… i właściwie powinnam znów nosić okulary.

Syriusz wygrzebał z kieszeni paczkę całkowicie mugolskich papierosów.

\- Idę na spacerek. - oznajmił. - Potowarzyszysz mi?

Westchnęłam, wpychając do ust ostatniego ziemniaka, łyknęłam wina i kiwnęłam głową. W pokoju było nieco duszno, orkiestra grała odrobinę za głośno, a ja miałam za sobą cały dzień ślęczenia nad zakurzonymi tomami. Przyda mi się trochę powietrza. Wyszliśmy więc razem, nie do ogrodu, ale na ulicę. Potterowie zabezpieczyli dom zaklęciami wygłuszającymi, żeby nie ściągać na siebie uwagi sąsiadów, i było tu znacznie ciszej, chociaż nie zupełnie cicho.

Łapa odpalił papierosa i zaciągnął się, przymykając oczy.

\- Ach, mugolskie wynalazki. - wymruczał z zadowoleniem, siadając na płocie. Zaczęłam truchtać obok niego, dwa kroki w lewo, dwa kroki w prawo. Nosiło mnie, delikatnie mówiąc. W piersi czułam ucisk, w głowie dziwaczną lekkość, nie mającą nic wspólnego z wypitymi trzema kieliszkami wina. Denerwowałam się, zupełnie bez powodu. Syriusz dramatycznie wypalał papierosa, upozowany na tle domu Potterów, ze wzrokiem wlepionym w rozgwieżdżone niebo.

\- Cass…

\- Słucham.

\- Masz ochotę na przejażdżkę?

Przez kilka chwil analizowałam Syriusza, gapiąc się na niego uważnie. Nonszalancja w głosie, zupełnie jakby dopiero teraz o tym pomyślał, papieros tkwiący romantycznie w kąciku ust, pozycja zblazowanego chłopca, długie włosy ujarzmione w ten dziki sposób, wymagający kilkunastu chwil przed lustrem. Niezaplanowane, no jasne. Łóżko pewnie też już znalazł. Domyślałam się, skąd mu się bierze ten ośli upór ku mojej osobie. Nie chodzi o to, żeby złapać króliczka, lecz by gonić go, czy jakoś tak. Może to było okrutne, ale co, miałam sama siebie oszukiwać? I jego przy okazji?

Poza tym, Łapa nie był przyzwyczajony do zajmowania drugiego planu. A ja zwyczajnie nie miałabym dla niego czasu, między książkami dla Dumbledore'a a lusterkami. Jedyne romanse, na jakie sobie pozwalałam, były krótkie, jednonocne, po których wracałam do kwatery i znów tkwiłam nad lusterkami, przerzucając nieco lepkie kartki kolejnych tomów. Życie w ciągłym stanie alarmowym było dostatecznie męczące bez absorbującej obecności Syriusza.

Gdybym się zgodziła, mógłby to przyjąć za zgodę na coś więcej niż przejażdżkę i pośpieszny seks w jakimś zakątku. Gdybym odmówiła, mógłby uznać to za typową dla mnie odmianę flirtu, sygnał w typie „musisz postarać się bardziej, Black". Ogarnęło mnie wrażenie, że igram z ogniem. Ciężar, leżący mi na piersi, jakby wzrósł. Więc o to chodziło? Rzadkie przebłyski magicznej intuicji?

Myśli nie chciały się składać, wirowały mi w głowie jak pióra na wietrze. Otworzyłam usta i z opresji wybawił mnie Benjy.

\- Blaaaaack…! - ryknął Ślizgon, otwierając drzwi i o mało nie wypadając na ścieżkę. - Gdzieś polazł, cholera jasna, wódka paruje na stole, a jego nie ma…

Syriusz zrobił gwałtowny ruch i prawie zleciał z płotu. Rzucił mi dziwne spojrzenie, na które odpowiedziałam uniesieniem brwi.

\- Trzymaj się tej myśli. - powiedział Black niby lekceważąco, ale z pewną determinacją w głosie. Benjy właśnie chwiał się przy krzewie róży, bełkocąc coś pod nosem. Łapa poszedł do niego, zostawiając mnie przy furtce, i zabrał Fenwicka do środka. Nie obejrzał się, co mi nawet pasowało. Sięgnęłam do torby i wyjęłam ręczne okrągłe lusterko. Przyjrzałam mu się uważnie - nic, tylko moja własna, nieco zmęczona twarz. Świetnie. Lusterko zostało sprzężone z tymi, które zostawiłam w kwaterze. Przy rzucaniu zaklęć musiał mi pomóc Remus - sama nie dałam rady, chociaż przecież zaprojektowałam tę siatkę. Bycie urodzonym teoretykiem czasami mnie bardzo denerwowało.

Wróciłam do domu. Ściana dźwięku walnęła mnie tak, że się zachwiałam. Orkiestra przeskoczyła na mugolskie utwory z każdego stylu, jaki tylko wymyślił człowiek. Na środku parkietu Lily wykręcała piruety pod okiem Pottera seniora, obok James statecznie obtańcowywał swoją matkę. Rodziców Lily nie było na horyzoncie. Zastanowiwszy się poważniej uznałam, że w ogóle nie zauważyłam państwa Evans. Względy bezpieczeństwa? Nie wiem.

Zresztą, co mi tam.

Wyłowiłam z tłumu Remusa. Siedział obok Pettigrew i śmiali się z czegoś. Nie podeszłam. Wyglądali na zajętych jakąś rozmową, z której nie zrozumiałabym większości żartów; zapewne obrabiali tyłek Potterowi. Przysiadłam na swoim dawnym miejscu. Pucharek do wina, poplamiony moją szminką, wciąż stał na swoim miejscu. Przyjrzałam się naczyniu z głębokim namysłem. Sięgnęłam po różdżkę.

\- _Aguamenti_. - zasugerowałam, dźgając szkło końcem różdżki. Puchar usłużnie napełnił się wodą. Spróbowałam, z rozsądną ostrożnością - woda smakowała wodą, tylko jakoś tak nijako. Jak kilka razy przegotowana i wystudzona. Typowe. Wyczarowane jedzenie było zarówno mniej smaczne, jak i dużo mniej pożywne. Dało się zaklęciami zaspokoić apetyt z gatunku „coś mi się chce", ale nic poza tym.

Siedziałam tak sobie, patrząc na tańczących i obliczając, kiedy będę mogła się zmyć, żeby nikt nie wziął tego za nietakt.

Nieco żenujące oczepiny minęły wśród salw podpitego śmiechu. Lily nadrabiała miną, ale wyraźnie była skrępowana. Kiedy wreszcie dokonano niezbędnych rytuałów, które były zabawne tylko dla podpitych wujaszków o dużych brzuchach, Lily przysiadła obok mnie. Jej policzki wciąż pokrywał lekki rumieniec.

\- Zdrowie młodej pary… - litościwie nalałam Lily wódki do najbliższego kieliszka. Wychyliła na raz i otrząsnęła się.

\- Dzięki. - przyjrzała mi się uważnie. Widziałam, jak szuka w głowie mojego imienia.

\- Cassie Bennet. - podpowiedziałam usłużnie.

\- O. - odparła ostrożnie. - To ja cię znam?

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

\- Twój mąż mnie zna. - powiedziałam, nie zamierzając jej uświadamiać, że tak, w zasadzie się znamy, w końcu Dumbledore nalegał na wyjścia integracyjne dla rekrutów Zakonu, jeszcze w Hogwarcie.

\- Ach, wiem. - Lily uśmiechnęła się nagle. - Dziewczyna, za którą szaleje Łapa.

Brzdęk.

Przewrócony puchar wolno rozlewał wino na biały obrus. Lily spojrzała na to z lekko uniesioną brwią, potem znów na mnie. Musiałam wyglądać jak spetryfikowana; panna młoda wychyliła się lekko i pomachała mi dłonią przed oczami.

\- Cassie? - zapytała niepewnie.

\- Powiedziałaś: szaleje? - upewniłam się płaskim tonem. Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Tak mówił James… śmiał się, że powtórka z rozrywki i że wreszcie wie, jak męczył kumpli moją osobą…

Zaklęłam. Lily uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale i postawiła wywrócony puchar z powrotem na stole.

\- Przepraszam za obrus. - wymamrotałam.

\- Spokojnie. - Lily machnęła ręką. - Zejdzie. A Łapie przejdzie, prędzej czy później.

\- Jamesowi przeszło? - zapytałam zgryźliwie.

\- James to co innego. - powiedziała Lily jakby z lekką urazą. Poklepała mnie po ręce. - Łapa to fajny facet…

\- Lily, daruj, ale mam dość dyskretnego swatania w wykonaniu Remusa. - zgasiłam ją. - Ja wiem, że Łapa to fajny facet. Poza tym, że powoli zbliża się do alkoholizmu, za dużo pali, ma niebezpieczną manierę wsiadania na motor po piwie i z tego, co słyszałam, gdzie największa rozróba, tam i on.

\- Jest samotny.

\- Ja też… - zaczęłam z myślą, że to żaden argument.

\- No więc widzisz!

Kurde, dałam się podejść. Nic, że nie dała mi dokończyć. Powoli wciągnęłam powietrze do płuc, przytrzymałam przez moment i równie powoli wypuściłam. Zamknęłam oczy i policzyłam do pięciu. Kiedy ponownie spojrzałam na Lily, patrzyła na mnie z wyrozumiałym uśmiechem. Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że jest naprawdę ładna - miała gładką, jasną cerę, na nosie kilka uroczych piegów, oczy zielone, przyjemnie kontrastujące z rudymi brwiami i kaskadą rudych loków. Była drobna, ale silna, w białej sukience wyglądała jak księżniczka z bajki.

\- Wiem, że próbowałaś. - powiedziała, uśmiechając się oślepiająco. - Ale wtedy oboje byliście jeszcze smarkacze. Daj mu drugą szansę. Każdy na nią zasługuje.

\- Dajcież wy mi wszyscy święty spokój. - poprosiłam zmęczonym tonem i wstałam. - Świetne przyjęcie, pani Potter, dziękuję za zaproszenie. Gratuluję i życzę szczęścia. Dobranoc.

Lily nie wyglądała na urażoną. Kiedy wychodziłam, czułam na sobie jej kpiące spojrzenie.

* * *

Święta i Nowy Rok spędziłam sama, zakopana w książkach i notatkach. Rok 1978 zaczął się spokojnie. W styczniu wybrałam się do Hogwartu. Chciałam zdać Dumbledore'owi pełny raport i pokazać badania, których było za dużo na sowę. Przy okazji odwiedziłam bibliotekę i trzy razy pani Pince musiała mnie stamtąd wymieść razem z kurzem. Rytm pracy dla Zakonu wciągnął mnie bez reszty. Opanowałam wszelkie zaklęcia czujnikowe i ochronne, pracowałam nad nowymi sposobami zacierania śladów. Kilka razy musiałam pośpiesznie tuszować naszą działalność przed Ministerstwem. Nikogo nie mogliśmy być pewni, tylko siebie nawzajem.

Na prośbę Dumbledore'a szukałam sposobu, by ukrywać członków Zakonu przed światem. Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby musieli się przyczaić. W pamięci wciąż miałam prośbę Jamesa. Rozumiałam go - założył rodzinę, chciał upewnić się, że będą bezpieczni. Dlatego prawie nie wychodziłam z kwatery po powrocie do Cardiff, z górką zakopana w księgach. Zbyt mało czasu i zbyt dużo wiedzy do wchłonięcia. Do końca lutego opracowałam kilka zaklęć, które poleciłam paru „zakonnikom" do ostrożnego wypróbowania. Trafiłam również za Zaklęcie Fideliusa.

W marcu znów pojechałam do Hogwartu, naradzić się z profesorem Flitwickiem. Był pod wrażeniem. Zaklęcie nie było łatwe, ba, określiłabym je mianem niemalże niemożliwego do rzucenia, ale zdecydowanie było użyteczne. Tajemnica chroniona tym zaklęciem była nie do wyrwania siłą. Profesor pomógł mi również w wygładzeniu kilku teorii, poprawił tę masę błędów, jaką zdążyłam nagromadzić, i od serca pogratulował dobrej pracy. Do Cardiff wróciłam jakby nieco wypoczęta, w dobrym nastroju - w końcu ktoś doceniał pracę, jaką wykonałam.

Wiosna '78 była smutna. Zginęła cała rodzina Bonesów. Powtórzyła się historia Marlene McKinnon i jej krewnych - zanim zdołałam zareagować, już było za późno. Resztę tamtej nocy spędziłam w Dziurawym Kotle, zapijając złość, żal i rozpacz. Nie było dobrze. Kilka miesięcy spokoju uciszyło czujność, dało złudne uczucie bezpieczeństwa, po którym cios był jeszcze boleśniejszy. Doszły mnie plotki, że Syriusz Black robi „coś dziwnego" i że Pettigrew musiał przyczaić się na jakiś czas. O powodach do przyczajania się Petera nie usłyszałam ani słowa.

James przychodził do kwatery mniej więcej raz na dwa tygodnie. Podejrzewałam, że Potter szuka jakiejś odskoczni od małżeńskiego pożycia i nawet nie mogłam go za to winić. Zawsze przynosił jakiś alkohol, który błyskawicznie znikał w przepastnych gardłach obecnych na kwaterze „zakonników". A Rogacz miał talent do wpadania wtedy, kiedy było tu dużo zmęczonych ludzi z oczami pełnymi determinacji.

Nie brałam udziału w tych popijawach. Kto jak kto, ale ja musiałam być trzeźwa. Zwykle siadałam w moim pokoju, zarzuconym po sufit książkami, wyciszałam drzwi, żeby nie dobiegały do mnie radosne wybuchy śmiechu przesyconego strachem, i czytałam. Książkę za książką, zwój za zwojem. Przesiewałam ogromne ilości wiedzy, z których nikły ułamek miał jakieś konkretne znaczenie w naszej sytuacji. A po weryfikacjach, i ten ułamek okazywał się niezbyt konkretny, zbyt mglisty, odnoszący się do setek innych fragmentów i dzieł. Najczęściej takich, do których dostęp był ściśle kontrolowany. Nie miałam szans ich dostać do ręki, nawet jeśli pominąć języki, w jakich te tomy były pisane: aramejski, łacina, starożytna greka, staro-cerkiewno-słowiański, hiszpański. Z tej listy odrobinę znałam jedynie łacinę, ale stanowczo nie wystarczająco dobrze.

Powzięłam postanowienie - nauczę się chociaż hiszpańskiego.

Latem zaczął przychodzić również Syriusz. Zwykle sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zaczął wieczór odrobinę wcześniej niż inni. Kiedy „zakonnicy" pytali go, co tam słychać na froncie, milkł, robił się agresywny, zmieniał temat. Bójek, na szczęście, nie było. Poza jedną, którą „zakonnicy" musieli odpracować, sprzątając całą kwaterę na błysk. Na kacu. Tą akcją zyskałam sobie przydomek Mamuśki Bennet, w tonie niezbyt przyjazny. Ale „zakonnicy" nie musieli mnie lubić. Wystarczyło, że mi ufali w terenie.

* * *

\- Spokojnie, Alice. - powiedziałam do lusterka. - Powiedz mi, co widzisz.

\- Jest nieco ciemno… ale widać zarysy budynków… Latarnia miga. Za domami jest chyba las albo zagajnik, ciężko powiedzieć, za plecami mamy ogromne pole. Coś tam rośnie, coś wysokiego, łatwo się ukryć.

\- Rzuć Homenum Revelio. Dyskretnie.

\- Nic.

\- Dobrze. Naszym celem jest… dom z wieżyczką. Chociaż ta wieżyczka to zapewne oszklona weranda. Widzisz taki?

\- Tak.

\- Dobrze. Macie zielone światło, drużyna Fenwicka ląduje za dwie i pół minuty. Idźcie.

Odchyliłam się na oparcie krzesła. Zdjęłam okulary i potarłam mocno oczy. To była moja czterdziesta godzina, spędzona nad lusterkami, między kolejnymi kubkami kawy a listą nazwisk. Osoby, które trzeba przenieść. Osoby, które trzeba chronić. Ludzie, którzy byli na celu Czarnego Pana za to jedynie, że mieli nieczystą krew.

\- Dom jest pusty. - usłyszałam głos Franka. - Cholera, Mamuśka, dom jest pusty.

\- Homenum Revelio, dzieci. - rzuciłam.

\- Są! Zaklęcie Kameleona, drugie piętro, Alice, ty idź przodem, wolałbym nie oberwać paniczną Drętwotą.

Cichy skrzyp desek pod stopami. Natężyłam uwagę.

\- Halo? - usłyszałam łagodny głos Alice. - Halo, jest tutaj ktoś?

\- Protego Totalum! - syknęłam. - Coś mi nie bangla. Ostrożnie. Fenwick ląduje za minutę.

Usłyszałam śpiewną inkantację i głuche stęknięcie. Wypatrywałam sobie oczy na lusterko, ale nie widziałam nic poza ciemnością - Alice miała tendencję do wsadzania lusterka do kieszonki na piersi. Nie przeszkodziło to jednak zaklęciom na zwierciadełku odebrać echa teleportacji. Tafla mignęła raz, krótko, jaskrawą pomarańczą.

\- Ktoś się teleportował na zewnątrz. - syknęłam. - Nie Fenwick. Różdżki w pogotowiu. Trzy osoby.

Byłam zadowolona ze swoich zaklęć czujnikowych, rzuconych na lusterka. Działały, jak dotąd, bez zarzutu. Wymagały odrobiny wprawy z mojej strony, szybkiej reakcji, odpowiedniego doboru słów w ostrzeżeniu. Ale było warto. Między lądowaniem obcych a gotowością Franka i Alice nie minęła nawet minuta. A potem przestało to mieć znaczenie. Bitwa była krótka - wzięci w dwa ognie śmierciożercy nie mieli szans.

\- Wyczucie czasu jak nigdy, Fenwick. - rzuciłam do odpowiedniego lusterka. Odpowiedział mi śmiech.

\- Ktoś jeszcze ma wrażenie, że to było zbyt łatwe? - usłyszałam jakby z większej odległości.

\- Black? - jęknęłam. - Co ty robisz w mojej grupie?!

\- Diggle ma trudną sytuację w domu. - w głosie Łapy wyraźnie brzmiała kpina.

\- Niech cię szlag. - powiedziałam bezradnie.

\- Też się cieszę, że cię słyszę.

To była spokojna noc. Jedna z wielu takich. Chociaż gdybym zajrzała głębiej w prowadzone statystyki, bitwy o życie mogłyby przeważać. Przenosiny mieszanej rodziny poszły sprawnie - Kimbellowie zniknęli wśród sprytnie spreparowanej biurokracji i zaklęć ochronnych. „Zakonnicy" wrócili nad ranem, całą grupą - Benjy, Frank i Alice, Syriusz i Dorcas Meadowes, która świadkowała Lily na ślubie. Dołączyłam do nich - przynieśli jedzenie na wynos, i to dużo jedzenia, a Syriusz skołował skądś Ognistą. Przysiadłam na kuchennym blacie, podczas gdy towarzystwo obsiadło stół, rozbawione i roześmiane. Policzki Alice i Dorcas zdążyły się nieco zaróżowić od alkoholu. Mężczyźni wymieniali niezbyt wybredne komentarze, wybuchła niewielka kłótnia, szybko zduszona w zarodku.

Pierwsi zebrali się Longbottomowie. Frank zgarnął swoją Alice i wyszli, wciąż roześmiani, na ulicę, którą powlekała już mgiełka świtu. Za nimi podążył Benjy, obijając się o ściany, obiecując przed wszystkimi świętymi, że nie będzie się teleportował po pijaku. Zostawiłam Syriusza z Dorcas, dyskretnie wymykając się do swojego pokoju. Oparłam się o drzwi i spojrzałam na własne królestwo.

Książki.

Od podłogi po sufit, w chwiejnych stosach, leżały księgi, tomy i woluminy, przetykane luźnymi stronami pergaminu. Pod oknem, frontem ku drzwiom, stało duże biurko, na którym w równiutkich rządkach leżały lusterka. Między biurkiem a oknem miałam całkiem wygodny materac zasłany kocami, wsparty na kilku bezużytecznych książkach, które mnie zawiodły. Pod jedną ze ścian, zarzucona luźnymi stronami pergaminu, stała komoda na ubrania. Pokój wyglądał jak ziszczony sen Krukona.

Za oknem niebo powoli powlekało się bladym błękitem.

Usłyszałam kroki w korytarzu, ciche śmiechy, jakiś kpiący tekst, trzasnęły drzwi. Przez kilka chwil było cicho. Wreszcie do drzwi zapukano delikatnie, tak, że prawie nie słyszałam pukania. Westchnęłam. Odwróciłam się i podeszłam do drzwi. W progu stał Syriusz z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Uśmiech był nierozsądnie pijany.

\- Cassie… - zaśmiał się Łapa. - Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że ślicznie wyglądasz o poranku?

\- Parę razy. - westchnęłam. - Chcesz czegoś?

Nie odpowiedział. Chwycił mnie i przyciągnął do siebie. O mało co nie zmiażdżył mi warg w gwałtownym pocałunku. Przez ułamek sekundy chciałam wbić mu pięść w żołądek i poprawić kolanem w nos, nie zdążyłam jednak. Syriusz pchnął mnie na biurko; lusterka zabrzęczały, ale trwały na swoich miejscach jak przyklejone.

\- Jak potłuczemy lusterka, to cię zatłukę. - wymruczałam Syriuszowi w usta.

\- Milcz.

Padliśmy na podłogę. Trzasnęła tkanina mojej bluzki, zabrzęczały guziki jego szaty. Nie było między nami czułości, Syriusz był pełen jakiejś cichej furii, zapiekłej złości, frustracji, być może zawodu. To, że we mnie nie było żadnego uczucia z tego rodzaju, zupełnie nam nie przeszkadzało. Książki osunęły się wokół nas, _Tajemnice magicznego Wersalu_ wrzynały mi się w łopatkę, zimne okucia _Zaawansowanego akademickiego kursu transmutacji_ kłuły mnie w kostkę. Syriusz niecierpliwym gestem odrzucił _Wielką encyklopedię magii słowiańskiej, tom IV_ i szarpnął klamrę moich dżinsów.

\- Zabiję cię, jak poniszczysz książki.

\- Za dużo myślisz o książkach.

Może miał rację, ale następną godzinę nie myślałam o moich cennych woluminach. Nie było w Syriuszu tego śladu niepewności, jaki pamiętałam z Hogwartu. Teraz był gwałtowny. Zdecydowany. Chciwy. Nieco wysiłku kosztowało mnie, by dotrzymać mu tempa. Ale kiedy się już udało, świt wybuchł nie tylko za oknem.

Syriusz leżał potem obok mnie, lekko zdyszany, ze skórą zroszoną potem. Jego włosy pachniały nieco mokrym psem. Oparłam głowę na książkach, wbijając spojrzenie w sufit. Po chwili zapomnienia, ponownie włączyła mi się krukońska logika i mój typowy chłód oceny. Błąd? Czy teraz Black pomyśli, że się na coś zgadzam, że coś zyskał, że… nie wiem…

\- Nigdy nie pojechaliśmy na tę przejażdżkę. - odezwał się Syriusz po chwili. - Tę, co proponowałem po ślubie Rogacza…

\- Fakt. - westchnęłam.

\- Masz ochotę?

\- Ty piłeś, a mnie się chce spać. - usiadłam. Syriusz oparł się na łokciu, czułam jego oczy, prześlizgujące się po moim ciele. Za spojrzeniem podążyła dłoń; Łapa delikatnie przesunął po moim kręgosłupie samymi czubkami palców. Obejrzałam się na niego przez ramię. Na jego twarzy widniał delikatny uśmiech, typowy dla niego w tym miękkim obłoczku spełnionego zadowolenia.

\- Zaraz wrócę. - mruknęłam i podniosłam się, ukradkiem łapiąc za różdżkę. Z komody, ukrytej pod stertą moich notatek, wygrzebałam za duży T-shirt i narzuciłam go na siebie - tak na wszelki wypadek. Dziwnie się czułabym, łażąc nago po, było nie było, kwaterze głównej, czyli miejscu niemal publicznym. Poszłam do łazienki i zajrzałam w lustro. Wyraz mojej twarzy był poważny, lekko zamyślony, zupełnie nie taki, jaki powinna mieć kobieta po zdemolowaniu książek z Syriuszem Blackiem. Podrzuciłam różdżkę w dłoni i westchnęłam ciężko. Stuknęłam czubkiem różdżki o pępek.

\- _Contracepto_. - mruknęłam. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Odgarnęłam włosy z oczu. Opłukałam twarz i ręce zimną wodą, przepłukałam usta i splunęłam do wanny. To zaklęcie przyprawiało mnie zawsze o lekkie mdłości. Wróciłam do pokoju - Syriusz tkwił w oknie, palił jakiegoś tajemniczego skręta i dmuchał dymem na zewnątrz. Skrzyżowałam ramiona na piersi.

\- Jak zaprószysz ogień, to Dumbledore cię zabije. - powiedziałam cicho.

\- Spokojnie. - strzepnął popiół za parapet. - Nie takie rzeczy się robiło.

Usiadłam na materacu tuż obok nóg Łapy. Kurtuazyjnie włożył spodnie i nawet narzucił na ramiona koszulę. Oczy mi się same zamykały, schowałam się więc pod kocem, nagarniając pod skroń poduszkę. Po jakimś czasie usłyszałam, jak Syriusz zamyka okno, materac ugiął się łagodnie pod jego ciężarem, poczułam otaczające mnie ciepło i zapach dymu papierosowego.

\- Śmierdzisz. - wymruczałam w ramię Łapy.

\- Jakoś to przeżyjesz. - pocałował mnie w czoło.

\- Łapa…

\- Co?

\- Nie myśl sobie nic głupiego.

\- Nie. - odparł nie od razu i nie bez goryczy w głosie. - Nie myślę.

* * *

Latem '78 zapisałam się na roczny kurs korespondencyjny Uniwersytetu Nauk Magicznych w Oklahomie. Sowy miały przylatywać do Hogwartu, a stamtąd, bezpiecznym połączeniem Fiuu, do kwatery Zakonu miały docierać przyniesione materiały. Doszłam do wniosku, że na podniesienie kwalifikacji nigdy nie jest zbyt późno. Dyrektor ostrożnie przyklasnął temu pomysłowi, rzucając coś w rodzaju: na nawiązywanie znajomości zawsze jest dobry moment. Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że nie podoba mu się moja aspołeczność. Tłumaczyć mogłam, ile wlazło, Dumbledore swoje wiedział. I może miało to sens. W końcu pracowałam z ludźmi, od których mogło zależeć moje życie. Ale co mogłam poradzić na to, że większość z nich zaledwie tolerowałam?

Pod koniec sierpnia udało mi się odwiedzić rodziców w Kalifornii. Mama była opalona i zachwycona - dostała pracę w miejscowej redakcji gazety czarodziejów. Tata był zapracowany po uszy, chociaż na moją wizytę wziął trzy dni urlopu. Podczas tych trzech dni usiłował mi wmówić socjopatię - stały jego numer - ale jak zwykle musiał przyznać, że za dużo moich cech wyklucza takie rzeczy. Większość dnia spędzałam nad basenem w ogródku domu rodziców, buszując po księgarniach lub biegając, tak o, po prostu przed siebie, do całkowitego zmęczenia.

Do Anglii wróciłam nieco opalona i wypoczęta, chociaż dobry humor momentalnie zepsuła mi walijska pogoda. Po tygodniu w kalifornijskim słońcu, mżawka i chmury były bardziej niż przykre.

Kiedy weszłam do kwatery, „zakonnicy" akurat urządzali jakąś imprezę. Moje wejście nie zostało zauważone, byli zbyt rozbawieni, a sama woń alkoholu w powietrzu mogła przyprawić o zawrót głowy. Odruchowo sprawdziłam zaklęcia na drzwiach. Na mnie nie zareagowały, i nie powinny, ale gdyby ktoś obcy tu jakimś cudem wlazł, momentalnie rozpętałoby się pandemonium. Przynajmniej takie było założenie.

„Zakonnicy" bawili się w kuchni… oraz wszystkich pokojach poza „pokojem do chorowania" i moim królestwem. Na moich drzwiach wisiała kartka, skreślona ręką Jamesa Pottera, głosząca „PORZUĆCIE WSZELKĄ NADZIEJĘ WY, KTÓRZY TU WCHODZICIE, WIĘC LEPIEJ NIE WCHODŹCIE. KRÓLESTWO MAMUŚKI BENNET". Gapiłam się na to przez chwilę, a walizka ciążyła mi coraz bardziej. Potter. Promyczek światła w tych mrocznych czasach. Skąd on zna Dantego?

Drzwi były zamknięte tylko na klucz. Otworzyłam pokój i szybko ukryłam się w środku. Tu było przynajmniej cicho - odpowiednie zaklęcia jak zwykle strzegły mojego spokoju. Powietrze było duszne, czym prędzej otworzyłam więc okno. Stałam chwilę, z irytacją wpatrując się w szare chmury pokrywające niebo. Tęskniłam za słoneczną Kalifornią, chociaż spędziłam tam zaledwie tydzień. Niechętnie wzięłam się do rozpakowywania walizki.

Kiedy już poupychałam ciuchy w szufladach, a najnowsze nabytki książkowe na biurku, coś załomotało o drzwi. Nie było to raczej działanie celowe - jakby ktoś się potknął i wyrżnął o moje wrota, chichocząc głupawo. Po zastanowieniu rozpoznałam Syriusza… z Dorcas? Ojej. Nie miałam pojęcia, że oni coś… razem. Ale może dobrze, przynajmniej Łapa da sobie spokój ze mną.

Zaszczękała klamka.

\- Ty, otwarte. - zachichotała Dorcas. - Ona poważnie ma tam tyle książek?

\- Więcej, ptaszyno. - odpowiedział Syriusz niskim głosem. - Jej całe życie to książki.

Aleś mnie podsumował, doprawdy. Zakryłam uśmiech ręką. Domyślałam się, co będzie dalej. Ona go pocałuje, on łokciem zawadzi o klamkę, drzwi się otworzą i wszystkim będzie głupio. Usiadłam przy biurku i, jak zwykle, kiedy nie miałam nic konkretnego do zrobienia, oparłam łydki o róg blatu. Czekałam na rozwój wydarzeń. Nie naczekałam się za dużo - po jakichś dwóch minutach drzwi ustąpiły, Dorcas zapiszczała, lądując na Syriuszu, który wyciął malowniczego orła i padł, jak ubrany w czarną skórę anioł, na niezbyt czystą podłogę.

\- O. - policzki Dorcas powlekł malinowy rumieniec. - Cassie…

\- No cześć. - uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie.

Syriusz zepchnął z siebie dziewczynę i wstał - nieco chwiejnie i przy pomocy futryny.

\- Kiedy wróciłaś? - wybełkotał.

\- Jakieś dziesięć minut temu.

\- I nie przyszłaś się przywitać! - zarzucił mi, usiłując zogniskować wzrok.

\- Tak ładnie się bawiliście. - powiedziałam niewinnie. - Jak macie się bawić, Łapuś, to nie na moich książkach, dobra?

\- Ale nie ma gdzie… - wyjąkała Dorcas, czerwieniejąc jeszcze bardziej.

\- Mnie się zdawało, że Black ma mieszkanie. - powiedziałam złośliwie. - Chyba, że was bierze na ekshibicjonizm, ale moje badania średnio się do tego nadają.

\- Tak… - Syriusz, mimo wsparcia futryny, miał problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi. - To my… tego… chodź, Dorcas.

Zakleszczył dziewczynę pod ramieniem i poszli, zostawiając drzwi otwarte. Westchnęłam lekko i machnęłam różdżką, by odciąć się od odgłosów zabawy w kuchni. Trzaśnięcie zamykanych energicznym zaklęciem drzwi mogło zwrócić uwagę „zakonników", ale tym się zamierzałam martwić dopiero, kiedy przylezą się witać. Wzięłam pierwszą książkę z brzegu i przyjrzałam jej się uważnie. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam tu tego tomu… _Kurs hiszpańskiego dla początkujących?_ Komu odbiło i podsłuchiwał, jak narzekam na nieznajomość tego języka? Syriusz?

Remus? On tu też niemal mieszkał, chociaż mijaliśmy się w biegu.

Dumbledore? Bez przesady. Pottera nie podejrzewałam o taką znajomość mojej osoby; zresztą nikogo nie podejrzewałam. Jak się głębiej zastanowić, nie znałam w Zakonie nikogo, nie na tyle blisko, by mu robić prezenty. I obowiązywało to w obie strony. Wątpiłam nawet, by ci ludzie wiedzieli, kiedy mam urodziny. No i dobrze.

Przejrzałam sobie książkę. Wyglądało, że nie jest zła. Odłożyłam ją na bok i wzięłam coś, co znałam, odrobinę głupawe czytadło o przygodach niezbyt bystrego aurora. Miałam ochotę się odmóżdżyć. I jak zwykle, nie było mi to dane. „Zakonnicy" połapali się, że mają dodatkową osobę pod dachem, i w silnej grupie pięciu najodważniejszych stawili się na moim progu. Za najodważniejszych uznano bliźniaków Prewett, Pottera, Lupina i Fenwicka. Tkwili, chwiejąc się z lekka, z różdżkami wycelowanymi w moją głowę.

\- Ale spokojnie, dzieci. - wyjrzałam znad książki. - To tylko ja.

\- A skąd mamy wiedzieć, że to ty? - wybełkotał Gideon Prewett.

\- Zaklęcia by chyba zareagowały… - wysunął przypuszczenie, niezbyt pewne, Benjy Fenwick. Przewróciłam oczami. Czasem podejrzewałam, że oni właściwie nie wiedzą, jak działają te czary, na których polega bezpieczeństwo kwatery. Nie zamierzałam im teraz tłumaczyć, oczywiście, szkoda energii.

\- No przecież widać, że to Mamuśka. - burknął Fabian, opuszczając różdżkę. - Każden jeden śmierciożerca by się brał za lusterka, nie za _Bunkry w Ministerstwie Magii_.

Mądry chłopiec.

\- Wracamy na popijawę. - zaordynował nieco bełkotliwie Gideon. Propozycja spotkała się z entuzjastycznym poparciem i grupka pięciu najodważniejszych chwiejnie opuściła moje progi. Fabian jednak wrócił już po niecałej minucie, dzierżąc w rękach butelkę i dwie szklanki drugiej czystości. Obserwowałam go znad krawędzi _Bunkrów_ , podczas gdy Prewett ostrożnie wykopywał krzesło spod mugolskich podręczników akademickich.

\- Zawsze mnie ciekawiło, po co ci tyle mugolskich książek. - wyznał Fabian radośnie, siadając naprzeciwko mnie i mocując się z korkiem butelki Ognistej. Wzruszyłam ramionami, odkładając czytadło na bok.

\- Przydają się. - oznajmiłam krótko. Nie zamierzałam mu tłumaczyć, że mugolskie książki dotyczące mechanizmów językowych są dużo łatwiej osiągalne niż te magiczne. Gdybym chciała zdobyć _Tworzenie słów, tworzenie zaklęć_ , musiałabym napisać do ministerstwa podanie w pięciu kopiach, udowodnić im ze cztery razy, że ja to ja i się pod siebie nie podszywam oraz wyjaśnić co najmniej dwóm komisjom, po wała mi ta książka. Prościej było iść do księgarni akademickiej parę przecznic dalej i zabulić te kilkanaście funtów za _Wstęp do językoznawstwa_.

Fabian nie pożałował mi Ognistej. Obserwowałam to z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Czy ty próbujesz mnie upić? - zapytałam z chłodnym zaciekawieniem. Fabian wyszczerzył do mnie komplet zębów.

\- A co, myślisz, że mi to nie wyjdzie?

Zaśmiałam się krótko. Uważałam się za pijącą wagi średniej, natomiast możliwości Fabiana nie znałam.

\- Możesz próbować. - uznałam.

Fabian nie próbował mnie wciągać w rozmowę, co nie znaczyło, że piliśmy w ciszy. Prewett lubił gadać i najwyraźniej zupełnie mu wystarczało, że sprawiam wrażenie słuchającej. Paplał trzy po trzy, głównie o niczym, skacząc z tematu na temat, jakimś cudem od reformy edukacji przeszedł do sposobów smażenia bekonu jego siostry. Na dłuższą metę byłoby to irytujące - radio jednak dało się ściszyć do cichego bełkotu w tle, Fabian chyba nie obsługiwał takiej opcji.

\- Dlaczego ty nie masz faceta, Cass? - zapytał nagle Prewett, wpatrując się we mnie już mocno zmętniałymi oczami.

\- Bo nie cierpię sprzątać. - powiedziałam odruchowo. W głowie mi już nieźle szumiało i zapewne mówiłam odrobinę niewyraźnie. No cóż. Fabian zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Sobie odpowiedź. Ale poważnie. Czego nikogo nie masz?

\- A na wała mi facet? - westchnęłam ciężko, przecierając twarz. - Mam za dużo problemów w życiu i ze sobą, by dokładać sobie jeszcze faceta.

\- Faceci są mało problematyczni. - sprzeciwił się Fabian.

\- Prewett, czyś ty z choinki się urwał? - spojrzałam na niego z politowaniem. - Ugotować takiemu, pomiziać po brzuszku i okolicach, wysłuchiwać żali, pocieszać, a w przypadku „zakonników" jeszcze opatrywać rany i dostawać pierdolca, jak idzie na akcję. Dziękuję, postoję. Za dużo zachodu. Mam gromadkę nie całkiem dorosłych dzieci, osobisty facet mi zbędny. Ale dzięki za troskę.

\- Mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś mocno szurnięta?

\- Owszem, Prewett, parę osób. - nic nowego. Odkąd mój ojciec uznał, że mam zadatki na socjopatkę, zostałam odmieniona chyba przez wszystkie synonimy „zwariowanego". Nawet mnie to śmieszyło, kiedy już oczywiście nieco przywykłam. Było coś wyzwalającego w akceptacji faktu, że świat mnie nie rozumie, a większość ludzkości uważa mnie za wariatkę.

\- Co ten Black w tobie widzi. - wymamrotał Fabian, wpatrując się we mnie uważnie. Zacisnęłam szczęki. Temat Łapy pozostawał drażliwy.

\- Black jest ślepy. - odparłam ostro. - I nie ma gustu do kobiet.

Fabian zarechotał.

\- Dobra, już wiem, co on w tobie widzi. Idealnie wpasowujesz się w jego typ.

\- To on ma jakiś typ? - poza wymogiem biustu, oczywiście.

\- Ma. - odparł Fabian radośnie. - Babka musi być wymagająca.

A niech cię cholera. Przełknęłam kolejną palącą w gardło porcję Ognistej. Wymagająca. Ale mnie podsumował, naprawdę. Chociaż było to, w sumie, sto procent racji. Byłam wymagająca. Podejrzewałam, że Łapa nigdy nie był pewien, co zrobię lub powiem, czy stawię się na umówione spotkanie, czy dwie minuty przed wyślę mu notkę, że sorry, stary, nie tym razem. Nie byłam uległa i trzymałam się swojego zdania wszystkimi kompletami pazurów. Może byłam miłą odmianą po wielbicielkach Blacka, które na to miano zasługiwały w stu procentach? Zapewne się nigdy nie dowiem.

* * *

Rano obudziło mnie chrapanie Fabiana, rozlegające się gdzieś w okolicy mojego lewego biodra. Uważnie skontrolowałam swój stan - ubrania wciąż na miejscu, ta nieprzyjemna sztywna lepkość, towarzysząca zawsze przebudzeniu się w tych samych ciuchach, w których spędzało się dzień, głowa boli, oczy szczypią, łeb Prewetta ciąży mi na jajniku. W sumie nic, czego nie należałoby się spodziewać. Wstałam ostrożnie, z myślami pochłoniętymi wizją długiego, gorącego prysznica. W przelocie zerknęłam na zegarek. Piąta rano. Barbarzyńska pora. Trzeba będzie rzucić jakieś wyciszenie na łazienkę, żeby mnie „zakonnicy" nie zjedli za budzenie o takiej godzinie.

Fabian zamruczał coś, ale nie obudził się, kiedy cicho opuszczałam pokój.

W kuchni siedział Remus, kiwając się sennie nad kubkiem kawy. Nie przeszkadzałam mu. Poszłam się wykąpać, konfrontację z Lunatykiem odkładając na później. Gorąca woda zmyła ze mnie niemiłą lepkość i resztki senności, chociaż podejrzewałam, że organizm będzie się domagał poobiedniej drzemki. Ogarnęłam się, po raz kolejny powzięłam postanowienie obcięcia włosów na krótko, po czym zupełnie o tym postanowieniu zapomniałam, wszedłszy do kuchni.

\- Lupin… - westchnęłam ciężko. - Dobrze się bawiliście, widzę.

Remus obdarował mnie mętnym spojrzeniem.

\- Kac męczy? - zapytałam z pobłażaniem, otwierając szafkę. Na głowę spadła mi paczka mugolskich bandaży, pudełko płatków owsianych i gumowy kurczak. Nie zapytałam, co w szafce robił gumowy kurczak, za to wydobyłam z otchłani słoik kawy.

\- Ja też chcę. - jęknął Remus.

\- Masz swoją.

\- Ale ty robisz lepszą.

Zaklęłam, ale wygrzebałam drugi kubek. Rozejrzałam się za różdżką - tej nie było nigdzie w okolicy. No tak, przecież zostawiłam w pokoju. Zaklęłam po raz drugi, nieco plugawiej, czym ściągnęłam na siebie rozbawione spojrzenie Remusa.

\- Jest źle. - usłyszałam po chwili zza pleców. Znieruchomiałam.

\- Co jest źle? - zapytałam spokojnie.

\- Ogólnie. Tracimy ludzi i grunt pod nogami. Lily i James już dwa razy musieli brać nogi za pas i wiać. Peter wylądował w szpitalu, Łapa o mało co nie rozwalił się na tym cholernym motorze, uciekając przed czarnymi… a Dumbledore jakby udaje, że nie jest tak źle. Na dodatek straciliśmy dwie wtyczki w ministerstwie i wiemy coraz mniej…

Oblizałam łyżeczkę. Po mugolsku postawiłam czajnik na gazie i oparłam się o blat. Już dawno zorientowałam się, że Dumbledore nie trzyma wszystkich galeonów w jednej kieszeni. Ja byłam częścią jednej z grup - Huncwoci należeli do zupełnie innego oddziału „zakonników". Czasem tylko nasze… kompetencje… pokrywały się. Dlatego wiedziałam tylko mniej więcej (i to nawet mniej niż więcej) że to właściwie oni biorą na siebie walkę frontową, skupianie uwagi, wciąganie żołnierzy nieprzyjaciela w pułapki. My pracowaliśmy bardziej na tyłach, sprzątając po nich, ukrywając wszelkie ślady, zabezpieczając im tyłki na wszelki wypadek.

Może dobrze.

Dumbledore zapewne wiedział, co robi.

Postawiłam przygotowaną po mugolsku kawę przed Remusem. Lupin obdarował mnie słabym półuśmiechem i wsadził nos w kubek. Przejrzałam szafki w poszukiwaniu czegoś jadalnego. W lodówce znalazłam jajka, w jednej z szafek resztkę chleba sprzed trzech dni, spod kolekcji pustych fiolek po eliksirach wygrzebałam wcale dorodnego pomidora. Jajecznica, zatem. Zza kociołka wydobyłam patelnię. Naprawdę muszę tu posprzątać. Z jakiegoś powodu uważałam, że odrobina higieny w kuchni jest jak najbardziej wskazana.

Remus wziął kawę i zniknął w jednym z pokojów sypialnych. W samotności zjadłam jajecznicę i zaczęłam odgruzowywać kuchnię z butelek, słoików pełnych wypalonych papierosów, papierowych talerzyków i resztek jedzenia na wynos. Ostrożnie wróciłam do pokoju po różdżkę. Sprzątać po mugolsku, gąbką i mydłem, nie miałam najmniejszego zamiaru.

Fabian zjawił się kiedy kuchnia już wyglądała jako tako, a ja wściekle rzucałam Evanesco na kubeł wypchany śmieciami. Prewett obserwował mnie kilkanaście sekund, smacznie drapiąc się po brzuchu.

\- A w sumie, mieliśmy to wczoraj ogarniać… - wyznał niefrasobliwie. - Tylko żeśmy tak jakoś… zapomnieli.

\- No nie mów. - burknęłam. Odgarnęłam różdżką włosy z czoła. Fabian zasiadł za odszorowanym stołem, rozejrzał się dookoła.

\- Rzadko wam wbijam na kwaterę. - wyznał.

\- Zauważyłam. - mruknęłam, machając różdżką w stronę blatu kuchennego, zalanego kawą, jakimś sokiem i zasypanego okruszkami niezidentyfikowanych potraw. Fabian zignorował mnie. Podniósł się, by zapuścić żurawia do lodówki. Lodówka była, jak mawiał mój tata, studencka: karton z dwoma jajkami, butelka wódki na drzwiach, bardziej pusta niż pełna, jeden mały jogurt i światło. Fabian parsknął.

\- To wygląda prawie jak u nas. - wyznał. - Tylko u nas jest więcej wódki.

Przewróciłam oczami. Bracia Prewett, po „wydaniu siostry za mąż", uciekli z rodzinnego domu do wynajmowanego mieszkania gdzieś na przedmieściach Londynu. Z tego, co słyszałam kątem ucha, żyli sobie radośnie jak studenci, od akcji do akcji, przetykanych imprezami. No cóż, nie winiłam ich jakoś szczególnie. Gdzieś trzeba odreagować.

Fabian złapał jogurt, namyślał się chwilę, po czym odstawił go z powrotem. Machnęłam różdżką na czajnik, z szafki przywołałam kubek i puszkę z kawą. Fabian podziękował i przystąpił do czynności zaparzania życiodajnej dawki kofeiny. Dokończyłam wycieranie blatu, z rozpędu przetarłam kuchenkę. Fabian obserwował mnie znad kubka.

\- Cassie, ty ciągle jesteś na wezwaniu? - zapytał od niechcenia.

\- Teoretycznie do jutra nie. - odparłam, podnosząc gumowego kurczaka, nieuważnie rzuconego przeze mnie w kąt. - Wiesz, skąd to się tu wzięło?

\- Black próbował to w coś transmutować, ale w połowie zapomniał, co chciał uzyskać i dał sobie spokój. - oświecił mnie Prewett. - A kurczaka kupił w jakimś mugolskim sklepie z zabawnymi rzeczami.

Dobrze, że wziął tylko głupiego kurczaka, a nie jakiś proszek na swędzenie czy „elektryczny uścisk dłoni". Jakby z tym próbowali coś kombinować, Merlin wie, jak mogłoby się to skończyć. Podejrzewałam, że Syriusz był już nieco wstawiony podczas dokonywania zakupu i gumowy kurczak wydał mu się kapitalną sprawą. Black miał spaczone poczucie humoru.

\- No to jak nie jesteś zajęta, chodź ze mną do kina.

Opuściłam różdżkę. Fabian merdał łyżką w kubku, z brodą opartą na drugiej pięści, i uśmiechał się do mnie promiennie. Już otwierałam usta, żeby odpowiedzieć mu ostro i ironicznie, ale ku mojemu własnemu zdumieniu usłyszałam dobywające się z mojego gardła:

\- Dobra, czemu nie.

* * *

Jest taki rodzaj kobiet, które ubrane nawet w worek po ziemniakach bądź podomkę własnej babci wyglądają jakby miały na grzbiecie co najmniej Coco Chanel. Dla nich nie istnieje dzień nieposłusznych włosów, obcasy nigdy się nie łamią ani nie utykają w chodniku, oczka na rajstopach nie mają racji bytu, a wszelkie sprzączki, paski i haftki trzymają, jak powinny trzymać. Do takiego rodzaju kobiet należała Lily Potter. Na dodatek, miała tę irytującą właściwość, że nie dało się jej za to znielubić. Żona Rogacza nosiła swoją rudą, porcelanową urodę z wdziękiem i swobodą, ale bez wyższości. Jeśli już udzielała jakichś porad modowo-urodowych, robiła to tak sympatycznie, że po prostu nie było opcji czuć urazy.

Osobiście, do własnego wyglądu przywiązywałam niewielką wagę. Wygodnie ma być i basta. Dlatego nosiłam spodnie i proste bluzki, włosy spinałam w kucyk lub, w przypływach wściekłości na ich długość i ilość, kok. W mojej kosmetyczce co prawda zalegały jakieś tusze i cienie do oczu, ale przypominałam sobie o nich sporadycznie. Chodzić nigdzie nie chodziłam, tylko do sklepu osiedlowego po zakupy czy do różnych księgarni, malowanie się na przebieżkę po mieście byłoby marnowaniem kosmetyków, więc po diabła marnować energię na pacykowanie twarzy?

Większość „zakonnic" tego nie pojmowała. Usiłowały mnie nawrócić na ścieżkę cnoty, nie przyjmując do wiadomości moich argumentów pod tytułem „no ale po co mi to?". Jedna jedyna Lily Potter tylko raz wyraziła zdziwienie, że nie noszę włosów jakoś fajnie ułożonych. Wyjaśnienie przyjęła z pełnym zrozumieniem. Potem powiedziała coś, co wprawiło mnie w osłupienie:

\- Wiesz, chciałabym umieć tak to olać. - tu obdarowała mnie uśmiechem, obejmującym całą twarz. - Ale jestem chyba kapkę za próżna. Poza tym, rude rzęsy naprawdę nie wyglądają fajnie.

Lily i James szczęśliwie trwali w swoim małym światku małżeństwa, od czasu do czasu wpadając w odwiedziny do Lunatyka. Kilka razy przyciągnęli Blacka. Syriusz nie wyglądał za dobrze, ale wyraźnie starał się trzymać fason ze względu na przyjaciół. Przez ścianę dobiegały mnie wybuchy jakby wymuszonego śmiechu, jakieś szepty, coś, co mogłoby być kłótnią, ale rozpłynęło się w żartach zanim zdołało wejść w niebezpieczną fazę.

Te niby-kłótnie odbywały się zwykle w klitce, którą zajmował Remus. Jako „stały mieszkaniec" kwatery głównej miał swój pokoik, niewiele większy od szafy na ubrania. Tam gromadził własną literaturę, sięgając szczytów pomysłowości, żeby te księgi pomieścić w jednej niedużej biblioteczce. Czasem, mimochodem, zastanawiałam się, jak oni tam właściwie siedzą w piątkę. Na łóżku i podłodze? Na stole? Jeszcze jakoś inaczej?

Huncwoci - plus Lily - tkwili na linii frontu. Odreagowywali u nas, w kwaterze teoretycznie głównej, a jednak zarządzającej głównie zapleczem. Rozumiałam potrzebę przebywania z ludźmi, którym nie trzeba nic tłumaczyć, którzy umieją szczerze współczuć i nie kręcą nosem na ilość wypijanego alkoholu.

Jakoś w połowie września Fabian i Gideon na stałe zajęli dwa łóżka w sypialnym pokoju kwatery. Oficjalna wersja była taka, że Gideon jeszcze nie całkiem wydobrzał po jednej z bardziej brawurowych akcji, podczas której został zrzucony w piątego piętra i gdyby nie szybka reakcja Fabiana, zeskrobywalibyśmy Gideona z chodnika. Mnie się z jakiegoś powodu wydawało, że Fabian ma jakiś Niecny Plan dotyczący mojej skromnej osoby. Odkąd dałam się wyciągnąć do mugolskiego kina na mugolski film, młodsza połowa Bliźniaków Prewett powzięła sobie za cel uspołecznienie mnie. Szło mu to dość opornie, ale się chłopak nie poddawał.

Na wszelki wypadek zaczęłam wdrażać Remusa do moich lusterkowych zadań. On zawsze był dojrzały nad wiek, nie wyobrażałam sobie Pottera ani Blacka zachowującego taki spokój w obliczu kryzysu, a Lupin tę cenną umiejętność posiadał. Kiedy nie tkwiliśmy nad lusterkami i wśród niezliczonych tomów, Remus latał po Wyspach i robił coś, do czego nie chciał mi się przyznać. O ile wiedziałam, nie przyznawał się nikomu. Jednak do kwatery wracał zły i zmęczony, raz czy dwa nawet jakby ze śliwą pod okiem, której się pozbył po krótkiej wizycie w łazience. W końcu przestałam pytać, chociaż obserwowałam go uważnie.

Nie, nikogo już nie byłam pewna.

W międzyczasie Fabian namówił mnie na kilka wypadów do kawiarni. Twierdził, że od ciągłego ślęczenia nad książkami zrobi mi się krzywy kręgosłup i zez, i że on do tego nie dopuści. Moje okazjonalne bieganie ignorował z wdziękiem. Był tak zabawny i sympatyczny, że nie miałam serca mu odmawiać. Zresztą, te spacery były mi nawet potrzebne - dobrze było odetchnąć czymś innym niż zakurzone powietrze mojego pokoju, patrzeć na coś innego niż lusterka i maczki druku (nawet jeśli były to spasione kaczki w parku przy Pałacu Buckingham) oraz rozmawiać o czymś innym niż sprawy „zakonników". Fabian był namiętnym fanem mugolskiej piłki nożnej, i nawet biorąc pod uwagę moją zupełną obojętność w stosunku do tematu, dobrze mi się z nim rozmawiało.

Potterów widziałam raz, pewnego październikowego popołudnia. Wyglądali na silnie zestresowanych. Spotkaliśmy się przypadkiem, na mieście, kiedy ja wracałam z zakupów, a oni skądś… indziej. James spoważniał, wychudł i jakby wydoroślał, chociaż włosy sterczały mu w nieładzie jak zwykle, a mugolską kurtkę zdobiła przypinka z napisem „UŚMIECHNIJ SIĘ, JUTRO BĘDZIE GORZEJ". Lily natomiast wyglądała jak zawsze ładnie, chociaż ubrana była w za duży na nią podkoszulek i wytarte dżinsy. Zamieniliśmy może dziesięć słów zanim oni pobiegli gdzieś dalej, zupełnie jakby się gdzieś bardzo śpieszyli.

Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym specjalnie.

Zbyt zajęta byłam studiami. Kurs korespondencyjny z Oklahomą trwał. Zdobywałam kolejne etapy i kolejne pochwały, wyrażane w pełnych entuzjazmu listach. Rektor Uniwersytetu napisał do mnie osobiście, w dość spontanicznym liście wyrażając szczere zdumienie moją decyzją o pozostaniu w kraju. Odpisałam w spokojnym, zrównoważonym tonie. „Polityka, sir" - tak można było streścić moją trzystronicową epistołę. Na to odpowiedzi już nie dostałam, ale i nie spodziewałam się jej specjalnie.

Mogłam sobie pozwolić na świąteczny wyjazd do Kalifornii, do rodziców; Remus obiecał, że zajmie się moimi lusterkami i mu uwierzyłam. Jednak nie mogłam spędzić z rodziną spokojnego Bożego Narodzenia. W drugi dzień świąt rozwrzeszczało się moje prywatne lusterko, sprzężone z jednym z luster kwatery. Kiedy spojrzałam w taflę, zdjęło mnie przerażenie.

\- Cass, wracaj. - zajęczał Remus, blady jak trup i z bryzgami krwi na twarzy i we włosach. - Szybko.

Osiągnęłam rekord w zbieraniu po domu rzeczy, żegnaniu rodziców i tworzeniu świstoklika - w Walii byłam po upływie niecałej półgodziny.

W kwaterze głównej trwał chaos. Ktoś coś krzyczał, ktoś biegł z naręczem bandaży i fiolek wypełnionych eliksirami, ktoś inny klął płynnie nad różdżką i dwoma rannymi. Przepchnęłam się do kuchni, skąd dobiegał donośny głos Dumbledore'a.

\- Musimy zachować spokój! - grzmiał dyrektor. - Przede wszystkim! Musimy zachować spokój!

\- Benjy Fenwick nie żyje. - powiedział ponuro znajomy głos zza mojego ramienia. Drgnęłam i odwróciłam się, by zobaczyć opatrzonego kilometrem bandaża Fabiana. - Ledwo co go poznaliśmy.

\- Co tu się stało? - zapytałam chrapliwie.

\- Była bitwa. - Fabian urwał i zacisnął mocno szczęki. - Straty są… dotkliwe. Potterowie ledwo co umknęli z życiem. Fenwick poległ. Sharlene O'Donnel też. Nie wiem, czy ją znałaś…

\- Nie. - wykrztusiłam z trudem.

\- Sobie urządzili święta. - Fabian stęknął. - Widziałaś Blacka?

\- Dopiero co wróciłam. - odparłam nieprzytomnie, obserwując Miguelę, zszywającą po mugolsku kogoś, kogo nie znałam.

\- Uhum. - Prewett przyglądał mi się uważnie spod rudej grzywki. - Bo wiesz, zniknęło mu się.

\- Tak? - usiłowałam zebrać myśli. W ciągu niecałej godziny zostałam wyrwana z opalania się nad basenem i wrzucona z powrotem w wojenne realia. Miałam bardzo silne wrażenie, że śnię. W Kalifornii była osiemnasta, przyjemny wczesny wieczór, właśnie siadałam z rodzicami do kolacji w domu wypełnionym zapachem pieczonego indyka. Tu, w Cardiff, było dobrze po północy, mżyło, a w kwaterze pachniało krwią, strachem i śmiercią.

\- Oceńcie straty. - grzmiał Dumbledore znad stołu. Wokoło siedzieli bladzi, rozdygotani „zakonnicy", w tym Gideon Prewett i Remus. - I na litość boską, nie traćcie głów!

\- Ale skąd oni wiedzieli… - jęknęła Dorcas Meadowes, ściskająca w dłoniach coś, co wyglądało jak pluszowy królik. Poczułam ucisk w dole brzucha.

\- Co się właściwie stało? - zapytałam donośnym głosem. W kuchni, do tej pory wypełnionej szumem i czymś, co zaraz mogło się stać kłótnią, zapadła cisza. Dumbledore świdrował mnie oczami znad swoich okularów-połówek, jakby zastanawiał się, co ma powiedzieć. Ale to Remus udzielił odpowiedzi.

\- Próbowaliśmy przerzucić Petera w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. - powiedział. - A czarni skądś o tym wiedzieli. Wpadliśmy prosto w pułapkę. Kilku… nie uszło z życiem.

Skinęłam głową.

\- Wiecie, co to znaczy, nie? - powiedziałam zimno, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że tak, wiedzą. I że nie chcą tego powiedzieć na głos. I że bardzo mnie znienawidzą za to, że właśnie to mówię. - Mamy w Zakonie kreta.

* * *

\- To właściwie niczyja wina. - powiedziała Lily, ale jej głos drżał wyraźnie. Postawiłam przed nią filiżankę kawy, gorącej i mocnej jak ostatni szatan. - Po prostu… się stało.

\- Byliście tam, co? - domyśliłam się. Lily pokiwała głową i o mało nie wylała sobie kawy na dekolt. James delikatnie wyjął żonie filiżankę z dłoni i odstawił ją na spodeczek.

\- Wiem, co sobie myślisz. - powiedział, nie patrząc na mnie. Podał Lily paczkę chusteczek.

\- Wiesz? - uśmiechnęłam się krzywo.

\- Że to był Black.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

Fakt faktem, dziwne rzeczy ostatnio się działy z Syriuszem. Przede wszystkim - zniknął z horyzontu. Po drugie, docierały do mnie nieco dziwne plotki. W tym to, że widziano brata Łapy, Regulusa, w szeregach śmierciożerców. Niektórzy „zakonnicy" zdawali się sądzić, że istnieje związek między faktem A i faktem B. Ja również taki związek widziałam, ale chyba nie ten sam, co reszta.

Co ja wiedziałam o Blacku?

Starszy z dwóch synów szlachetnego i starożytnego rodu Blacków (zawołanie rodowe: _Toujours pur_ , z francuskiego „ _zawsze czyści_ "). Narwany, postrzelony, jedna czwarta Huncwotów, ta rozflirtowana, awanturnicza jedna czwarta, pierwsza do bójki, wódki i kłopotów. Wściekły za wszystko na cały świat, a zwłaszcza na swoją rodzinę. Sprytny, inteligentny, zblazowany człowiek, namiętną miłością kochający mugolskie motocykle. Gryfon w domu Ślizgonów. W pewnym sensie - zdrajca, choć lojalny był jak pies, w którego umiał się zmienić.

\- Syriusz by nigdy nie zrobił czegoś takiego. - powiedział James twardo, patrząc mi w oczy. Uśmiechnęłam się jeszcze bardziej krzywo.

\- Wiem, Potter. - powiedziałam sucho. James już otwierał usta, żeby się dalej ze mną kłócić, ale nie odezwał się słowem, za to wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy. Lily hałaśliwie wytarła sobie nos i cisnęła chusteczkę do kosza, przewidująco ustawionego pod stołem. Potem spojrzała na męża z wyższością.

\- Cassandra jest mądrzejsza niż ty, Jimmy. - powiedziała nieco wyniośle. - I z pewnością nie skacze do wniosków bez dokonania całej operacji myślowej.

\- Czemu ty byłaś w Gryffindorze? - ubawiłam się. Czasem Lily miała silne objawy krukonizmu. Pani Potter spojrzała na mnie i westchnęła.

\- Tak wyszło. - stwierdziła. - Ale nie, serio. W tej kwestii jestem z Jamesem. Nie Syriusz.

\- A kto inny wiedział, że planujecie przerzut? - poddałam się. Najwyraźniej nie przyszli „pogadać", chociaż taki tekst mi zasunęli u drzwi. Wyraźnie planowali przerobić całe zdarzenie krok po kroku, dojść do tego, kto i dlaczego, i ukręcić hydrze łeb. Z jakieś powodu nie wydawało mi się, że dojdziemy do jakichś sensownych wniosków.

\- No, my. Fenwick, Sharlene… Dorcas, Lupin… - James zmarszczył brwi.

\- Peter, oczywiście. - podpowiedziała Lily. - I Syriusz. A faktycznie na miejscu byli Huncwoci, ja, Sharlene i Benjy. Sharlene miała nas ubezpieczać, a Dorcas robić za ogólne wsparcie. Potem, kiedy zrobiło się gorąco, udało nam się ściągnąć jeszcze Artura Weasleya, Longbottomów…

\- Doge'a. I Emmelinę Vance. - dodał Potter ponuro.

\- Aha.

Pula podejrzanych nie była duża, zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że ponad połowa pierwszych „głównych zainteresowanych" to byli Huncwoci.

\- Spora akcja. - mruknęłam.

\- Cóż… - Lily wzruszyła ramionami. - Mieliśmy cynk, że Szczurowaty jest w niebezpieczeństwie. A sama wiesz, jaki jest Peter.

Wiedziałam, oczywiście. Potrafił sobie zrobić krzywdę absolutnie wszystkim, od narzędzi faktycznie niebezpiecznych, po miękkie poduszki, kretowiska i paski plecaka. Podczas starcia prawie urwało mu nogę, z tego co się zorientowałam, i teraz jęczał u Weasleyów, napojony niemal do nieprzytomności wywarami przeciwbólowymi. To, że Dumbledore zgodził się na jego pomoc dla Zakonu, było dla mnie nieustannym zaskoczeniem. Co Pettigrew robił dla Zakonu, cholera? Co on _mógłby_ robić dla Zakonu?

\- I dokąd mieliście go zabrać?

\- No, w zasadzie… - James się wyraźnie zawahał, patrząc na mnie spod oka. Zawiesiłam się na moment.

\- Tu?! - zaskoczyłam po chwili.

\- No tak.

\- I nikt mnie o tym nie poinformował?!

\- Cassie…

\- Żadna, kurwa, Cassie! - chwyciłam się za głowę. - Kogo pogrzało, dyrektora czy was? Powinnam wiedzieć o takich rzeczach! Jak wyście to sobie wyobrażali? Wracam do domu i mam kolejne dziecko pod opieką? I to jeszcze, cholera jasna, Pettigrew?! Przecież ja go musiałabym chyba uwiązać za nogę do kaloryfera, żeby nie poszedł w miasto i nie wpadł do morza!

Lily i James patrzyli na mnie z wyraźnym poczuciem winy na twarzach. Opanowałam się, z niejakim trudem.

\- Albo komuś nie wypaplał radośnie. - dorzuciłam ze złością. Na szczęście teraz Peter znajdował się pod czułą opieką Molly Weasley w jej domu. Ktoś wykazał się rozsądkiem i jednak nie przytargał go tutaj. - A pewni jesteście, że nie kicnęliście lokalizacji kwatery głównej czarnym?

\- Jesteśmy. - Lily podjęła drugą próbę napicia się już wystygłej kawy i tym razem jej sukienka nie ucierpiała. - Emmelina Vance zdołała rzucić zaklęcia rozpraszające, a potem teleportowaliśmy się jak szaleni po całym kraju. Mało prawdopodobne jest, by zawęzili okręg poszukiwań do Cardiff, a co dopiero…

\- Dobra, dobra. - w sprawach zaklęć rozpraszających ufałam Emmelinie bardziej niż sobie. Zawsze była dobra z czarów. A uroki „mylące ścieżki" były jej osobistym konikiem - tak przynajmniej twierdził jej profil. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że dla spokoju własnego sumienia postanowiłam założyć na kwaterę ze dwa dodatkowe czary.

Może trzy.

No dobra, chyba skończy się na siedmiu.

* * *

Do końca marca '79 skończyłam kursu korespondencyjny Uniwersytetu Nauk Magicznych w Oklahomie. Sowią pocztą dostałam dyplom, osobiście napisany przez rektora list gratulacyjny i dość mgliste w wyrazie zaproszenie do przemyślenia studiów dziennych na jednym z ich wydziałów. Odpisałam: dziękuję, na razie nie skorzystam.

Zakon mi się sypał w rękach, a ten mnie ciągnie do USA!

Wyłaziłam ze skóry, usiłując odbudować w swoich podopiecznych poczucie wspólnoty. Przypadkiem sama się uspołeczniłam, stając się docenianym członkiem grupy, a nie tylko głosem w lusterku. „Zakonnicy" zaczęli postrzegać mnie i Fabiana jako stałą parę i nawet nie bardzo miałam argumenty przeciw. W sumie mieszkaliśmy pod jednym dachem - z Lupinem i Gideonem co prawda, ale to detal - i dość regularnie chodziliśmy do mugolskiego Cardiff na coś, co od biedy dawało się określić randkami.

Wynikła z tego nieprzyjemna sytuacja, której nie miałam pecha świadkować. Dotarły do mnie jednak plotki o kłótni między Fabianem a Blackiem, która o mało co nie skończyła się na rękoczynach. Jednak wieści mi przekazano silnie ocenzurowane, zatem nie wspominałam tematu ani z Prewettem, ani z Syriuszem.

Którego wciąż więcej nie było niż był. I nikt nie umiał mi powiedzieć, gdzie Łapa się szwenda kiedy go nie ma. Sam Black był agresywny, jeśli się go zapytało. I chociaż Potterowie zdawali się wciąż ufać mu bezgranicznie, byli chyba odosobnieni w tym myśleniu. Nawet ja zaczynałam mieć niejakie wątpliwości. Plotki i emocje w zasadzie nigdy nie kierują się logiką, a ostatnio właśnie na plotkach i emocjach przyszło nam żyć.

Dla mnie było to z lekka niezrozumiałe. Czemu słuchać gorącego serca, które w ośmiu przypadkach na dziesięć podpowiada źle? Nie lepiej usiąść chociaż na trzy minuty i się zastanowić? Zakon, złożony głównie z Gryfonów, nie podzielał mojego zdania. Hop i byle do przodu! A potem ktoś musiał sprzątać i tym kimś często gęsto byłam ja. Przydomek „Mamuśki Bennet" pozostawał, cholera, aktualny.

Mimo, że skończył się mój kurs z Oklahomą, nie ubyło mi roboty naukowej. Coraz intensywniej pracowałam nad Zaklęciem Fideliusa, z lekka poganiana przez Dumbledore'a i Potterów. Świadomość posiadania kreta w naszych szeregach zmusiła mnie do ukrywania się z tym, czego właściwie szukam i nieco utrudniło studia. No bo kogo mogłabym zapytać, gdybym natknęła się na przeszkodę? Nikogo, ot co. Samodzielność pozostawała wyzwalająca... ale nagle zaczęła stawiać wymagania. Znalazłam sporo racji w starych, uparcie powtarzanych słowach dyrektora: „nie odpychaj ludzi, Cassandro, nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy możecie się przydać sobie nawzajem".

* * *

\- Potrzebujemy wtyczki w ministerstwie. - oznajmił Dumbledore jednego kwietniowego wieczoru i spojrzał uważnie na zgromadzonych tymi swoimi przenikliwymi, niebieskimi oczyma. Zupełnie, jakby się spodziewał ochotników. Nikt się nie ruszył, oczywiście, „zakonnicy" patrzyli wszędzie, tylko nie na szefa. On się chyba nie spodziewa, że ktokolwiek się zgłosi tak o, podczas publicznego zebrania? Teraz, kiedy nikt nie był w stu procentach pewien kolegów, mimo moich wysiłków i mimo…

Cóż, mimo wszystko.

\- Przecież znamy, powiedzmy, bliżej kilku aurorów. - odezwał się ktoś z tyłów. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Aurorzy to nie wszystko.

Atmosfera w samym Zakonie powoli stawała się coraz bardziej napięta. Już nikt nie był stuprocentowo pewny niczego. Robiłam co mogłam, by „swoich" utrzymać w poczuciu bezpieczeństwa i ogólnego zaufania, jednak nie miałam wpływu na każdego członka Zakonu, nie mówiąc o tym, że nie znałam wszystkich nazwisk. No bo skąd? Dumbledore naprawdę nie trzymał wszystkich galeonów w jednej kieszeni.

Ludzie znikali. Czasem wracali, częściej nie. Doszło do jednej sporej potyczki i kilkunastu mniejszych. Śmierć nieco spowszedniała, ludzkie życie straciło na wartości. Docierały mnie plotki i pogłoski, z których wiele później okazywało się być smutną prawdą. Robiłam, co mogłam, mogłam jednak dość niewiele. Działając od zawsze w zapleczu, obracałam wielką ilością wiedzy i informacji, które miały się przydawać na dłuższą metę. Jeśli chodziło o metę krótką…

Kilka dni później fiuuknęłam się do Hogwartu. Dumbledore nie był specjalnie zaskoczony, widząc mnie, wyłażącą niezgrabnie z jego kominka. Siedział przy biurku i pisał coś w dużym notesie wielkim, postrzępionym piórem. Faweks siedział na swoim zwykłym miejscu, starannie czyszcząc sobie pióra za pomocą dzioba. Zignorowałam feniksa i usiadłam na swoim „zwykłym" miejscu, w fotelu naprzeciw dyrektora. Ten skończył pisać, odłożył pióro i spojrzał na mnie, zetknąwszy koniuszki palców razem.

\- Słucham, Cassandro. - powiedział i uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

\- Dyrektor wie, po co przyszłam. - odparłam nieco sucho. - Chce pan wkręcić kogoś do ministerstwa. Kogoś, kto się nadaje, kogoś, kto ma nieposzlakowaną opinię i kogoś, kogo nikt nigdy nie widział w jakimś dziwnym kontekście. Nie aurora, który spędza większość czasu w terenie, goniąc za czarnymi z różdżką w garści i wiatrem we włosach. Kogoś, czyj profil zawodowy i psychologiczny pasuje na urzędasa z ministerstwa. I tym kimś jestem ja.

Dyrektor zdjął swoje okulary-połówki, złożył je starannie i odłożył do etui.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś złożyła dokumenty do Departamentu Tajemnic i Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa.

\- Czemu do Departamentu Tajemnic? - zdumiałam się. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. - powiedział tajemniczo, a ja wiedziałam, że i tak zrobię jak kazał. Jeśli tylko udałoby mi się dostać do Departamentu Tajemnic… cóż. To był krukoński raj, Graal Ravenclawu, Ziemia Obiecana każdego posiadacza brązowo-niebieskiego szalika i naszywki z krukiem. Nawet jeśli zaczęłabym jako, nie wiem, archiwistka, i tak miałabym naprawdę duże pole manewru.

Inną kwestią było, czy mnie w ogóle przyjmą.


	4. The Final Tides

Papiery złożyłam w sekretariatach Departamentu Tajemnic i Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa dokładnie trzydziestego kwietnia. Prawdę mówiąc, nie spodziewałam się sukcesu, a Dumbledore też raczej nie mógł użyć swoich ewentualnych wpływów, by zapewnić mi tam posadę. Chyba, że „użycie wpływów" polegałoby na zagraniu kartą: moja najzdolniejsza uczennica, na pewno coś jej znajdziecie, popatrzcie tylko na jej wyniki korespondencyjnego kursu z Oklahomą!

Na wszelki wypadek jednak zaczęłam intensywnie szkolić Remusa z użytkowania lusterek i ogólnego wspierania młodych, zdolnych i gniewnych, walczących na pierwszych i drugich liniach frontu. Lunatyk do zadania podszedł z wielką powagą, jak to on, aż zaczęłam się nieco martwić, co też byłemu Huncwotowi chodzi po głowie.

Dopiero w połowie lipca otrzymałam wiadomość z Ministerstwa. Zapraszali mnie na rozmowę w sprawie pracy. Informacje w liście były tak skąpe, że nie miałam pojęcia, do którego departamentu mnie zechcieli chcieć. Wydobyłam jednak z szafy elegancką szatę, odszukałam okulary, by wyglądać bardziej kujonowato niż zwykle i wyczyściłam różdżkę, zakurzoną nieco. Na umówione spotkanie zjawiłam się punktualnie, nieco tylko zdenerwowana, z teczką moich dyplomów pod pachą - większość pochodziła z korespondencyjnego kursu.

W atrium, przy recepcji, czekała na mnie urzędniczka w nijakim kostiumie. Na nosie miała wielkie okulary, a włosy spięła w sztywny kok ozdobiony ołówkiem zamiast szpilki, mimo tego, że wyglądała na wczesną pięćdziesiątkę. Nie zagapiłam się na nią ze zdumieniem - byłam Krukonką, ołówki we włosach widywałam częściej niż ozdobne spinki. Przywitałam się uprzejmie, a ona obrzuciła mnie taksującym spojrzeniem. Oczy miała ciemne, przeszywające, brwi grube, co nadawało jej nieco groźny wygląd. Wreszcie zdecydowała, że poda mi rękę.

\- Aneta Simmengton. - powiedziała suchym tonem. - Zapraszam za mną.

Poszłam za panią Simmengton do windy i nawet mało się zdumiałam widząc, który przycisk wciska. Kiedy z windy wyszłyśmy na ciemny, oświetlony biało-niebieskimi latarniami korytarz, czułam tylko miły dreszcz podniecenia. Pani Simmengton szybkim krokiem poprowadziła mnie naprzód, bez wahania i jakby wiedziała, że dotrzymam jej kroku. Drzwi otworzyła dużym, starym kluczem, wprowadziła mnie do dużego, okrągłego pomieszczenia pełnego wielu drzwi i zerknęła badawczo w moją stronę. Zachowałam neutralny wyraz twarzy.

\- Nie wydaje się pani zaskoczona. - oznajmiła Aneta Simmengton.

\- _Sapienti sat_. - odparłam spokojnie. Pani Simmengton uśmiechnęła się kątem ust.

\- _Vide, cui fidas_. - powiedziała jakby nieco pytająco.

\- _Actus hominis non dignitas iudicentur_. - odparowałam bez namysłu.

\- Brawo. - powiedziawszy to, zatrzasnęła drzwi. Komnata drgnęła, ściana z drzwiami zawirowała, na chwilę straciłam orientację. Czułam się jak na karuzeli. Pani Simmengton wciąż obserwowała mnie uważnie. Ewaluacja musiała wypaść pomyślnie, bo kiedy pokój wreszcie stanął, a ja opanowałam lekkie mdłości, skinęła głową i otworzyła jedne z drzwi za pomocą drugiego klucza.

Fontanna nie była wielka, ale zdecydowanie imponująca. Eliksir ze szmerem wyskakiwał w górę i pióropuszem, lśniącym perłowo w nikłym świetle, opadał w dół, do wielkiego marmurowego basenu w kształcie karcianego symbolu trefl. Para nad nim unosiła się w delikatnych spiralach i rozpraszała na kopule sufitu. Wciągnęłam powietrze w płuca, smakując ostrożnie zapach. Była tam woń starego pergaminu i świeżego atramentu. Przycisnęłam język do podniebienia, zastanawiając się głęboko. Deszcz? Z jakiej paki był tam wyraźny zapach deszczu, mokrej skórzanej kurtki i zalanego ulewą asfaltu?

\- Amortencja. - powiedziała Aneta Simmengton. - Obiekt naszych badań. Niektórzy uważają to za najbardziej niebezpieczny eliksir świata. Mają trochę racji.

Pokiwałam głową.

\- Pytaliśmy o ciebie tu i tam. - ciągnęła Aneta. - I uważamy, że się nadajesz. Witamy w Departamencie Tajemnic.

* * *

\- Oczywiście. - zaskrzypiał w lusterku głos dyrektora. - Ministerstwo przeprowadziło ze mną rozmowę na twój temat. Jak rozumiem, to normalna procedura w takich sytuacjach.

\- A o co pytali? - zaciekawiłam się.

\- O zdolność do obiektywnego oceniania sytuacji. - oczy dyrektora błysnęły. - O skłonność do ulegania emocjom. O umiejętność przyswajania wiedzy. Powiedziałem im, że nie stwierdziłem u ciebie nadmiernego subiektywizmu, za to zauważyłem pęd do uczenia się i nigdy w życiu nie kierowałaś się emocjami.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

\- Najwyraźniej to dobrze. - powiedział dyrektor nieprzekonanym tonem. - Mnie osobiście to nieco martwi.

\- Dawno ustaliliśmy, że jestem niezdolna do wyższych uczuć, profesorze. - westchnęłam lekko. Nie zamierzałam go uświadamiać, że Aneta przyznała mi się, że to właśnie moja oziębłość emocjonalna załatwiła mi miejsce tam, na dole, przy fontannie z amortencją.

Dyrektor pokiwał wolno głową.

\- Myślę, że się jeszcze okaże, czy to klątwa, czy błogosławieństwo.

* * *

Od tamtej pory dowiedziałam się z pełną wyrazistością, że dwudziestoczterogodzinna doba ma co najmniej trzy godziny zbyt mało. Zrywałam się z materaca przed szóstą, ubierałam się w biegu, kontrolując w przelocie lusterka; do śniadania czytałam literaturę fachową i nadganiałam to, co do nadgonienia zasygnalizowała mi Aneta. W przelocie przekazywałam Remusowi to, co miałam do przekazania i teleportowałam się do Ministerstwa. A tam…

Tam się działy cuda-niewidy.

Większość niewymownych była Krukonami - co mnie absolutnie nie zdumiało. Kilku mnie nawet pamiętało z moich początków w Hogwarcie. Byliśmy bandą lekko zakręconych wariatów, mających fioła na punkcie rozkładania wszechświata na części pierwsze i analizowania wyników. Z trudem odmeldowywałam się po uczciwych ośmiu godzinach pracy, bo chętnie zostawałabym na dłużej. Jednak musiałam zabierać torby papierów i lecieć z powrotem do Cardiff, bo a nuż lusterka bawiły się w dyskotekę, a Remus stracił głowę?

W takim młynie przestałam mieć czas na cokolwiek poza podstawowym ogarnianiem rzeczywistości. Jednak robiłam dobrą robotę, najwyraźniej. Aneta, szefowa sekcji teoretycznej, ufała mi chyba, i miałam wrażenie, że zna Dumbledore'a nieco bliżej niż wymagałaby zawodowa znajomość. Kiedy poczułam się wystarczająco pewnie w swojej nowej pracy, zaczęłam delikatną manipulację w celu uzyskania większego… „pchnięcia" w ministerskich szeregach. Jako ceniony naukowiec miałam swego rodzaju posłuch i fakt, że miałam sporą przerwę w zadowowym życiorysie zdawał się nikomu nie wadzić.

Nikt nie pytał. Aneta zdawała się wiedzieć i rozumieć. Dlatego to ja zapytałam ją wprost pewnego bardzo wczesnego ranka, kiedy byłyśmy jeszcze same w biurze. Uśmiechnęła się kątem ust.

\- Dyrektor zwykle sprawnie ocenia ludzi. - powiedziała nawet dość sympatycznie. - A my potencjalnych kandydatów wyłapujemy na bardzo wczesnych etapach nauki. No i nie można powiedzieć, że nie robiłaś po szkole nic przez dwa lata… Badania, jakie przedstawiłaś w papierach, musiały zająć dużo czasu. Rekonstrukcja zaklęć na podstawie przekazów baśniowych? Dziewczyno. Kupiłam to w ciągu pięciu minut. Samo dobranie literatury musiało zająć kilka miesięcy…

\- Zajęło. - przyznałam, nie zamierzając dodawać, że sporą część dostałam na tacy od Dumbledore'a, bo potrzebował tych badań. No i że oprócz tego musiałam zająć się kwestią osiągania nieśmiertelności i paroma zapomnianymi przekazami baśniowymi, przez co _Baśnie barda Beedle'a_ znałam na pamięć. W kilkunastu wersjach, od oryginalnej po najnowsze wydanie dziecięce. W pewnym momencie miałam ochotę mordować. Ile można czytać bajki, analizując je słowo po słowie i zastanawiając się, czy ten przecinek tam ma faktycznie być, czy to mucha napstrzyła, bo to by zmieniło sens zdania? Nie polecam. Nawet mój perfekcjonizm naukowy mi nie pomagał.

Aneta poklepała mnie po ramieniu.

\- Robisz dobrą robotę i siejesz dobre myśli. - powiedziała. - My tu, w tej naszej piwnicy, w końcu sporo możemy. - obejrzała się przez ramię na wielkie akwarium z mózgami. - A zaszczepienie idei czasem nie wymaga więcej niż kilka słów.

Milczałam.

Po chwili przyszła reszta ekipy objuczona stertą papierów i dzbankiem świeżo parzonej kawy. Aneta powędrowała gdzieś, a ja wolno ruszyłam przez Salę Myśli w stronę Sali Śmierci. Nie przerażała mnie, jak innych. A że mało kto się tam zapuszczał (poza tymi, co musieli), zwykle mogłam usiąść spokojnie na stopniach i napić się kawy w ciszy. Odkąd rozpoczęłam pracę w Departamencie, tęskniłam za ciszą. Szepty zza kurtyny mi nie przeszkadzały. W jakimś sensie, były nawet kojące. Dawały…

Nie wiem.

Nadzieję?

Aneta jednak nie chciała mnie tam przydzielić. Uparcie trzymała mnie w zespole amortencji i myśli, na zmianę, żebym się „nie nudziła za bardzo". Jednak podejrzewałam, że zespoły zostały dobrane tak, by jak najwięcej wiadomości docierało do moich uszu… z całego Ministerstwa. Żony dwóch z moich kolegów pracowały w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa i całkiem sporo udawało się usłyszeć w czasie plotek… a jeszcze więcej dawało się wywnioskować spomiędzy słów, z przerw między zdaniami, z tego, co zostało powiedziane i z tego, co powiedziane zostać nie mogło.

Dopiero po latach przyszło mi do głowy, że to niekoniecznie musiało być trzymanie mnie blisko czegoś. To mogło być trzymanie mnie z daleka od czegoś.

Do ministerialnych dotarło, że coś się święci, i to dotarło na tyle, by ruszyły gorączkowe prace w celu zezwolenia aurorom na więcej swobody. Zakon miał więc jednocześnie łatwiejsze zadania i mniej pola do manewru, jeśli nie chcieliśmy wleźć oficjalnej władzy pod radar - a nie chcieliśmy. Więc z frontu przeszliśmy bardziej… na tyły. A mogliśmy to robić skutecznie ze mną, trzymającą palec na pulsie i ucho przy ziemi. Swobodnie poruszałam się po Ministerstwie, używając przepustki z Departamentu Tajemnic. Zadawałam pozornie przypadkowym ludziom dziwne pytania i z mądrą miną notowałam odpowiedzi. Kiedy ktoś pytał mnie, po cholerę wtykam nos w nieswoje sprawy, odpowiadałam ze spokojem, że to sprawa Departamentu. Po czym serwowałam ostre, zimne spojrzenie znad zsuniętych na czubek nosa okularów.

To zwykle wystarczało.

* * *

Jakoś pod koniec października gówno wpadło w wentylator. Czarni skądś ściągnęli kilkanaście klanów olbrzymów i złapali nas z ręką w nocniku, tak zajętych biurokratyczną partyzantką, że nie zauważyliśmy gromadnych teleportów w co dalsze obszary kraju. Kiedy dowiedziałam się, że olbrzymy spustoszyły ładny kawałek Szkocji, było już ciut za późno na prewencję. Dumbledore, choć na pozór spokojny jak granit, na chwilę stracił głowę i rzucił do walki, co tylko miał.

Nie skończyło się to dobrze. Zaczęło się od małych potyczek w różnych punktach kraju. Na front poszli nie tylko „nasi", ale również aurorzy. Po upływie mniej więcej dwóch tygodni staliśmy twarzą w twarz z regularną inwazją. Ja pozostałam w Cardif, bezsenna i rozdygotana. Bartemiusz Crouch zalegalizował używanie Zakazanych Zaklęć przez aurorów i politykę „bez litości". Wcześniej wojna toczyła się na pół gwizdka, teraz wybuchła na całego i nikt nie mógł być pewny następnego dnia. Nigdy wcześniej - i nigdy później - się tak nie bałam. O siebie. O ludzi, których nauczyłam się lubić. O tych, którymi się zajmowałam, o których się troszczyłam, których poznawałam w ich najsłabszych chwilach.

Kiedy dowiedziałam się, że widziano Mroczny Znak na przedmieściach Londynu, w okolicy, w której Syriusz miał mieszkanie, nie dałam się zatrzymać. Fabian próbował mnie łapać, ale wyrwałam mu się i jak szalona pognałam przed siebie - teleportacją, metrem, taksówką, wszystkim, czym się dało. Kiedy stanęłam u stóp kamienicy wyglądającej jak po pożarze, musiałam wyglądać strasznie.

Remus też już tam był, blady jak trup. Potterowie właśnie chowali różdżki za pazuchy, a Mroczny Znak nad budynkiem rozwiewał się prędko. Zrobiłam krok w ich stronę, a kolana ugięły się pode mną na widok ciała, okrytego czarnym płaszczem ze skóry. Upadłabym, gdyby nie złapały mnie silne, męskie ręce.

Syriusz postawił mnie na nogi i potrząsnął mną silnie.

\- Cassandra! - syknął. Patrzyłam na niego, nie rozumiejąc nic. W głowie, pierwszy raz w życiu, miałam pustkę, myśli zmieniły się w miękką galaretę.

\- Cassie? - usłyszałam zza ramienia głos Lily. Gdzieś w oddali zawyła syrena straży pożarowej.

\- Zwijamy się. - powiedział ostro Potter. - Lunatyk, pomóż mi. Łapa, zabierzesz dziewczyny gdzieś… nie tutaj?

\- Jasne. - wycharczał Black, nie puszczając moich ramion. - Chodź, Lily.

Teleportował nas w jedno z przygotowanych wcześniej miejsc do aportacji dla „zakonników": na tyły jakiejś mugolskiej knajpy, za śmietniki wypełnione odpadkami i poszukującymi żarcia kotami. Zatoczyłam się i oparłam o ścianę. Syriusz złapał mnie ponownie, zanim walnęłam o ziemię. Lily wyjrzała zza śmietników i rzuciła krótkie Homenum Revelio. Poza gośćmi knajpy i kilkoma przechodniami było pusto.

\- Black! - odepchnęłam Syriusza, w momencie odzyskując równowagę. - Cholera jasna! Co to, kurwa, było?

\- Zgadnij. - warknął Black. - Czarni się zdarzyli. Wyśledzili mnie do domu. Przyprowadzili szefa, skurwysyny…

\- Co?! - wytrzeszczyłam na niego oczy.

\- Normalnie. - wzruszył ramionami. Lily przypatrywała mu się dziwnie. - Nieszczęśliwie, napatoczyła się Dorcas…

\- Więc to ona… - powiedziałam wolno. - Tam…

Syriusz skinął głową. Spojrzałam na Lily. Była bardzo blada, ale na policzkach wykwitały jej niezdrowe, mocne rumieńce. Przypomniałam sobie, że to Dorcas świadkowała jej na ślubie z Rogaczem.

\- Zabił ją osobiście. - powiedziała głucho żona Jamesa. - Na moich oczach. James złapał mnie i zwiał, teleportował nas na oślep. Potem dopiero wezwał Remusa…

Spojrzałam pytająco na Syriusza. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Też dałem nogę. - wyznał ze złością. - Ich było pięciu, plus szef, a ja sam. Zresztą, nawet w grupie nie miałbym z nimi szans.

\- Dlaczego tam byli, w ogóle?

\- Pewnie próbowali się czegoś dowiedzieć. - Lily zatarła dygoczące dłonie. - My nie wiemy, kim oni są, ale oni też nie znają naszych nazwisk. Podejrzewają chyba jednak, że mamy… no wiecie. Koordynatora. Mózg w operacji.

Oboje spojrzeli na mnie.

\- Weźcie nie pierdolcie. - wściekłam się. - Niemożliwe, żeby mnie szukali u Łapy!

Lily wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Cholera wie, skąd oni mają informacje. - powiedziała cicho. - Krety nie mają chyba zbyt dobrego słuchu.

\- Mylisz się. - powiedziałam wolno. - Krety mają świetny słuch. Są jednak całkowicie ślepe.

* * *

Następne dwa miesiące były cięższe niż kiedykolwiek. Moja rola - jakby nie patrzeć - podwójnego agenta w szeregach Ministerstwa zaczynała odbijać się na moim zdrowiu. Bezsenność stała się poważnym problemem, tak samo jak napady nerwicy. Nie dałam się jednak wysłać na święta do Kalifornii. Miałam za dużo do zrobienia tu, na miejscu.

Mechanika Zaklęcia Fideliusa…

Trudna rzecz. Istota zaklęcia polegała na zmianie rzeczywistości u wszystkich poza wtajemniczonymi. Ukrywał coś - lub kogoś - przed rzeczywistością jakby wytrącając to - lub jego (ich?) - z rytmu z resztą świata. Sekret, strzeżony przez ten urok, był nie do wydobycia bez zgody Strażnika Tajemnicy. Mechanizmy zaklęcia były delikatne i skomplikowane, najmniejszy błąd mógł kogoś kosztować rozum lub nawet życie. Jednak do grudnia udało mi się rozpracować wszystko. Dotarłam do szczytu swoich możliwości i przez chwilę czułam pustkę, patrząc w schludnie spisane zaklęcie. Był to mroźny wigilijny poranek. W drzwiach stał Fabian Prewett, ubrany w swoje zwyczajowe wyciągnięte spodnie i niedbale narzuconą szatę. Przyglądał mi się spokojnie, a kubek kawy w jego rękach parował zachęcająco. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Odpowiedział typowym dla niego uśmiechem, obejmującym całą twarz.

\- Wiesz, Cass… - powiedział, podchodząc i stawiając kubek tuż obok skończonego zaklęcia. Odruchowo złożyłam pergamin i wsunęłam go pod książki. Udał, że nie dostrzegł. - Myślę, że się w tobie zakochałem.

Nie zareagowałam strachem, co pewnie by się stało jeszcze kilka tygodni temu. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego lekko.

\- Dziękuję ci, Fabian. - powiedziałam cicho. - Ale daj mi jeszcze trochę czasu. Ja… jeszcze nie jestem w tym miejscu.

\- Wiem. - poklepał mnie po ręce. - Widać. Nie martw się. Czasu mamy dość. Zbierasz się do pracy?

\- Tak. Dzięki za kawę.

\- Zawsze. - nachylił się nad biurkiem i pocałował mnie w czoło. To był ostatni raz, kiedy go widziałam żywego. Wtedy, oczywiście, nie miałam o tym pojęcia. Wypiłam więc kawę, ubrałam się, przetarłam okulary i wsadziłam różdżkę do torby. Do torby powędrowało również kilka książek oraz teczka z Zaklęciem Fideliusa. Jak co dzień od kilku miesięcy wyszłam z kwatery, zostawiając Remusa na posterunku, i teleportowałam się do atrium. W biurze powitała mnie entuzjastyczna Aneta, wcisnęła w ramiona stertę papierów i kazała zrobić analizę do końca dnia.

Z analizy wynikało bardzo niewiele, ale za to mogłam skorzystać z absolutnie bezpiecznego kominka, by porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em i przekazać mu Fideliusa do rąk własnych.

\- Dobra robota. - powiedział on wtedy ciepło. - Kiedy będzie po wszystkim, nie wahaj się przypisać sobie zasługi.

Zaśmiałam się grzecznie i wróciłam do pracy. I zasiedziałam się do późna, pochłonięta analizą porównawczą formy A z formą B oraz wymyślaniem czemu tak, a nie inaczej, bo jeśli nie tak, to jak i dlaczego? Nie pochwaliłam się nikomu, że udało mi się doprowadzić do kompletnej, logicznie spójnej i na pierwszy, drugi i trzeci rzut oka poprawnej rekonstrukcji jednego z najtrudniejszych zaklęć na świecie. Nie musieli wiedzieć. Kiedy gówno wyleci z wentylatora, może się pochwalę swoją rolą. Ale jeśli nie… cóż. Ciekawość zabiła kota, ale to satysfakcja go wskrzesiła. Teleportowałam się z ministerstwa kawałek od kwatery głównej, ponieważ chciałam się przejść. I byłam szczęśliwa, wracając w ten mroźny wigilijny wieczór do domu, a gwiazdy nad Cardiff były tak jasne, jakbym znów miała sześć lat.

Radośnie wbiegłam do kwatery i stanęłam jak wryta w progu. Pachniało krwią i papierosami. Miguela Sanchez stała w korytarzu i paliła. Ciężka smuga dymu wypełzła na korytarz. Otworzyłam usta i zakrztusiłam się dymem. Miguela nie wykonała żadnego ruchu w moją stronę, za to gdzieś ze środka kwatery przyszła Molly Weasley, z domu Prewett, blada jak ściana.

\- Molly? - wykrztusiłam.

\- Fabian i Gideon nie żyją. - rzuciła Miguela napiętym głosem, strzepując papierosa na podłogę. Zawirowało mi w głowie. Za dużo na raz. Przez myśli przeleciały mi twarze wszystkich, których straciłam ( _Noble, Bones, McKinnon, Dearborn, Meadowes, Fenwick, o rany, jak wielu jeszcze?!_ ) i poszukałam oparcia, by nie upaść. W pobliżu nie było Syriusza, który mógłby mnie złapać przed upadkiem.

\- Walczyli dzielnie. - powiedział Artur Weasley, wynurzając się z kuchni za plecami żony. Na rękach trzymał małego chłopca, drugi, identyczny, plątał się ojcu pod nogami. - Ale nie dali rady pięciu śmierciożercom…

Zignorowałam go i przepchnęłam się do mojego pokoju. Remus siedział przy biurku, kryjąc głowę w rękach.

\- Lupin? - odezwałam się chrapliwie.

\- To moja wina. - powiedział, a głos mu drżał. - Nie zwróciłem uwagi… nie zobaczyłem… nie wiem. Ale to moja wina.

Podeszłam. Położyłam mu rękę na karku. I staliśmy tak, w ciszy, nasłuchując cichego płaczu z korytarza. Wkrótce do szlochającej Molly dołączył piskliwy duet jej bliźniaków. Nie miałam odwagi tam iść i jakoś… uczestniczyć. Pocieszyć. Nie czułam się w prawie. W końcu, kim ja byłam dla Prewettów? Dla Molly, załamanej? Pewnie nawet nie wiedziała, jak mam na imię. Dlatego stałam przy Remusie, patrząc w okno i pozwalając łzom po prostu płynąć. Nie chciało mi się ich nawet wycierać. Nie byłam w stanie się ruszyć. Remus zebrał się pierwszy - chociaż wydaje mi się, że miał po prostu więcej czasu. Wstał chwiejnie, uścisnął mnie krótko i zaciągnął do kuchni.

Tam panowała regularna żałoba. Wcześniej „zakonnicy" pili, pili na umór, a potem się kłócili. Teraz kilkanaście osób po prostu siedziało wokół stołu i na blatach kuchennych, w tym Potterowie i Longbottomowie. Molly wciąż szlochała, ale nie było w okolicy Artura z bliźniakami; musiał zabrać chłopców gdzieś na ubocze. Remus podszedł do Molly i uścisnął jej ramię. Nie zdobyłam się na podobny gest. Stałam w progu jak wmurowana, wciąż w płaszczu i butach, z wełnianą czapką niedbale wciśniętą na głowę. Nareszcie poczułam ciężar wypchanej papierami torby, zwieszającej mi się z ramienia.

Huknęły drzwi, szybkie kroki zabrzmiały w korytarzu i usłyszałam głos dyrektora.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał ostro Dumbledore, odsuwając mnie z drzwi kuchennych.

\- Wpadli w zasadzkę. - powiedział głucho Remus. - Wyszli tylko na chwilę. Po jakąś pierdołę. Mieli wrócić do godziny.

\- Gdzieś ty wtedy była? - rzucił dyrektor do mnie.

\- W pracy! - zareagowałam defensywnie, odruchowo przytulając torbę do piersi. - Musiałam zostać dłużej!

\- A gdzie miałaś lusterko?

\- Cały czas przy sobie…

\- Nie miałem jak jej zawiadomić. - powiedział Remus martwym tonem. - To nie jest wina Cassandry, tylko moja.

\- To nie jest niczyja wina. - powiedziała Molly cicho, jednak ściągnęła na siebie wszystkie spojrzenia. Wytarła twarz i spojrzała mi prosto w oczy. Była nieduża, ruda i sympatyczna, o pulchnych policzkach, teraz mokrych od łez, i z dłońmi jakby wiecznie przybrudzonymi mąką. Matka czworga chłopców, która mogła być najdzielniejszą kobietą w całej Brytanii - i w tej chwili właśnie za najdzielniejszą ją uważałam. Gdzie tam ja, bezpieczna za biurkiem (tym czy innym), zakopana w papierach, często zapominająca, gdzie mam różdżkę. Molly Weasley, matka pięciorga, żona i siostra „zakonników", właśnie dowiedziała się, że jej bracia zginęli. I nie miała tego nikomu za złe.

Chyba właśnie dlatego wybuchnęłam płaczem i tak, przez łzy, szlochy i czknięcia, zaczęłam ją przepraszać. I tak płakałyśmy razem, a reszta po cichu, zawstydzona jakby, wyniosła się z kuchni - z kwatery - stamtąd.

Nie włożyłam żałoby. Nie czułam, że mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Nie dano mi również czasu na przeprocesowanie straty. Niemal w ciągu kilku dni zostałam z powrotem wciągnięta w tę dziwaczną, biurokratyczno-frontową partyzantkę, jaką uprawiał Zakon. Pomogłam ukryć pięć mieszanych rodzin i jedną niemal całkowicie mugolską, w której jedyną osobą magiczną był trzynastolatek. Z premedytacją zabroniłam sobie czuć i w dzień, kiedy byłam zawalona robotą, w miarę się to udawało. Powoli, niemal niezauważalnie, zdobywaliśmy przewagę. Było to widać w statystykach, które prowadziłam na podstawie opowieści „zakonników". Mogłam myśleć, że jest w tym trochę mojej zasługi. Koordynacja ludzi najwyraźniej przychodziła mi łatwo. Widziałam wzory, a moi podopieczni byli jak kawałki puzzli, które należało właściwie zaaranżować. Takie myślenie ułatwiało sprawę. Tyle, że to wszystko udawało się w dzień.

Noce były złe. Bardzo złe. Myśli, zepchnięte na dalszy plan, wyłaziły uparcie, robiły wyrzuty. Pierwszy raz w życiu - dużo tych pierwszych razów ostatnio - miałam wyrzuty sumienia tak silne i tak długo. Długo w noc leżałam na materacu, wpatrując się w widoczny w oknie kawałek nieba. I żałowałam. Och, jak mocno żałowałam. Dumbledore miał cholerną rację. Ale, z drugiej strony, ja też miałam rację. Mogłam się przecież nie przywiązywać.

Święta z definicji były więc smutne, Nowy Rok niewiele lepszy.

Jednak pod koniec stycznia do kwatery przyszedł Potter, ni to pijany, ni to obłąkany ze szczęścia.

\- Lily jest w ciąży. - oznajmił na wstępie, nie przekroczywszy jeszcze progu.

\- To miło. - odparłam obojętnie. - Gratulacje. Wiesz, że Alice Longbottom też?

\- O! - Potter wyraźnie musiał się na kimś wyładować, bo uściskał mnie, o mało nie odrywając mi głowy. - To przekaż gratulacje.

Wymusiłam na twarzy uśmiech. Potter uściskał mnie jeszcze raz i poszedł się chwalić Lupinowi. Zamknęłam drzwi wejściowe na zamek i Colloportusa, po czym wróciłam do siebie. Miłe wieści. A jednak… nie pasowały mi do świata, w którym żyłam.

Zaraz zbeształam się za tę myśl. Niech się cieszą. Chociaż oni. Może chociaż im uda się przeżyć ten młyn, który był, a czasami jakby go nie było.

* * *

Jakoś pod koniec lutego zawitałam z wizytą do Hogwartu. Była to oficjalna delegacja, zostałam wyposażona przez Anetę w plik papierów, wśród których najważniejsza była prośba o dostęp do kilku pozycji z najbardziej zakazanego działu w Księgach Zakazanych hogwarckiej biblioteki. Skorzystałam więc z okazji i poszłam zobaczyć się z dyrektorem. Przy gryfie natknęłam się na Minerwę McGonagall. Zawsze zbierałam u niej pochwały za rozumienie teorii i święte oburzenie za brak efektów praktycznych, a profesorka chyba sama nie wiedziała, co o mnie myśleć. Wiedziałam, że działała w Zakonie, ale nigdy nie miałam z nią bezpośredniego kontaktu. Wymieniłyśmy więc kilka chłodno uprzejmych zdań, zostałam wpuszczona za gryfa i profesor odeszła w trzewia Hogwartu, zapewne poprowadzić lekcje.

Zapukałam do drzwi. Po chwili rozległo się krótkie, jakby roztargnione „proszę wejść". To weszłam. Dumbledore stał przed szafką i zdawał się być pogrążony w głębokim zamyśleniu. Przystanęłam przy biurku i odruchowo zajrzałam w papiery rozwalone na blacie. Nic ciekawego. Budżet szkoły na rok 1980. Umowa o pracę z nową nauczycielką wróżbiarstwa. No patrzcie, a mnie się kiedyś obiło o uszy, że Dumbledore chce zamknąć nauczanie tego przedmiotu…

\- Jak stoisz z wiarą w przepowiednie, Cassandro? - zapytał dyrektor, w zamyśleniu obserwujący mgłę wirującą w myślodsiewni. Poderwałam głowę jak przyłapana na gorącym uczynku. Dumbledore nie patrzył jednak na mnie. Westchnęłam lekko.

\- Zgodnie z pewną mugolską teorią, wszystko co tylko się może zdarzyć, zdarza się. - powiedziałam. - Niekoniecznie tu i teraz. Niekoniecznie… w naszym świecie.

\- Więc wierzysz w istnienie wielu rzeczywistości?

\- Jest to dość… kusząca teoria. - przyznałam. - Więc w sumie tak, wierzę w przepowiednie.

\- Dobrze. - dyrektor spojrzał na mnie. - Bardzo dobrze, Cassandro.

Ku swojej irytacji, poczułam się jakbym zdała właśnie jakiś test.

\- Chciałabym prosić o dostęp do tych tomów. - powiedziałam jednak po prostu zamiast się oburzyć, wygrzebawszy z torby kartkę papieru ze spisem książek dla Anety. Dumbledore zamknął szafkę i wziął ode mnie listę. Przejrzał ją pobieżnie. Skinął głową.

\- Oczywiście. - wziął z biurka pióro i podpisał się na dole strony. - To powinno wystarczyć pani Pince. - uznał, oddając mi kartkę. - Jak sobie radzisz, Cassandro?

\- Dobrze. - odparłam sucho i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. W połowie drogi zatrzymałam się jeszcze. Dumbledore obserwował mnie uważnie znad okularów. Poprawiłam na nosie własne szkła i postarałam się nie wyglądać wyzywająco. - To ja miałam rację, dyrektorze. - powiedziałam może odrobinę ostrzej niż trzeba było. - Á propos oziębłości emocjonalnej. To się bardziej opłaca. Na dłuższą metę.

Gdybym nie była tak sentymentalna, gdybym nie pozwoliła sobie na przywiązanie, gdybym jasno ustaliła granicę (tam wy, tu ja), teraz może nie bolałoby tak bardzo. Chociaż nie można powiedzieć, że byłam w Fabianie zakochana. Strata jednak była trudna do zniesienia mimo tego. Jak dużo gorzej by było, gdybym go kochała?

Byłam już prawie na progu, kiedy Albus Dumbledore się odezwał.

\- Wiesz, myślę, że Voldemort uważa bardzo podobnie.

* * *

Dalej leciało z górki. Oni nas, my ich. Ja w nich nauką, strategią i biurokracją, oni w nas czarami. Krok w lewo, krok w prawo; jeden do przodu, jeden w tył. Uprawialiśmy z siłami czarnych dziwaczny taniec, chociaż odkąd Ministerstwo (z drobną pomocą „zakonników") zdusiło inwazję olbrzymów zanim zdołała się rozpętać na dobre, czarni jakoś przystopowali. Podejrzewałam, że przegrupowywali siły.

Alice od czasu do czasu odwiedzała mnie w pracy. Zaokrągliła się już wyraźnie i chyba została siłą usadzona za biurkiem zamiast łapać czarnych (z wiatrem we włosach, oczywiście, chociaż ona akurat nosiła włosy obcięte krótko). Aneta łaskawie pozwoliła mi przyjmować „ministerialnych znajomych" w biurze, które znajdowało się poza właściwym Departamentem. Tak więc czasem siadałyśmy, Alice piła mleko z miodem, a ja mocną kawę. Nie przeszkadzała mi, właściwie, i nawet miło się z nią rozmawiało. Pani Longbottom była zdecydowanie jednym z lepszych aurorów w ministerstwie, a miłe usposobienie i zdroworozsądkowe podejście do życia zyskały jej sympatię w szeregach ministerialnych.

Miała termin pod koniec lipca i widziałam, że bardzo stara się tym nie martwić. Cóż. To nie był wymarzony czas na rodzenie dzieci, ale Alice i Frank przynajmniej pochodzili z czarodziejskich rodzin. Z drugiej jednak strony, byli aurorami. Więc sumie nie miało to większego znaczenia. Powiedziałam jej, że Lily Potter też oczekuje dziecka. Alice nie była zaskoczona.

\- Tak, wiem. - uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko. - Korespondujemy. Po mugolsku, korzystając z tych śmiesznych… jak to się… skrzynek pocztowych. To nawet fajna zabawa, chociaż oczekiwanie na odpowiedź jest irytujące.

Skinęłam głową. Sama korzystałam z mugolskiej poczty, by utrzymywać kontakt z Potterami. Najwyraźniej nie podjęli się jeszcze rzucania Fideliusa - może uznali to za środek ostateczny? zaklęcie nie było łatwe - ale i tak siedzieli ukryci najlepiej, jak się dało. Lupina miałam pod bokiem, Pettigrew został starannie ukryty wśród papierów, dezinformujących donosów i błędnych informacji - gdzieś w Szkocji, o ile dobrze pamiętałam - a Black…

Cóż, zniknął. Jakby się pod ziemię zapadł. Czasem tylko docierały do mnie opowieści, które mogły być jego działaniem. Ktoś - gdzieś - coś - nie wiadomo, ale był tam latający motocykl, od lat ukochana zabawka Łapy. Podobno również utrzymywał z Potterami korespondencyjny kontakt. Nie zostawiłby ich przecież; nie on, wierny jak pies, w którego się umiał zmienić.

Potyczki wybuchały już nawet w Londynie i mugole się połapali, że coś jest nie tak. Do Departamentu Tajemnic docierały niepokojące wieści. Zmiany w ustawach, skracanie procedur amnezjatorskich, większa pobłażliwość dla aurorów, którym pozwolono nie brać zakładników, tylko od razu zabijać. Alice, która robiła papierologię za większość swojej grupy (i wciąż przychodziła do mnie pogadać), sama nie wiedziała, co ma o tym myśleć. Zakładnicy, kiedy jeszcze udawało się ich chwytać, nie mówili niczego; wyposażeni przez swoich w Eliksiry Zapomnienia, stawali się bezużyteczni i można było ich oddać na łono społeczeństwa. Było to jednak pewne ryzyko. Recydywa była silna w grupie, z jakiej wywodzili się śmierciożercy.

Oni nas, my ich…

Jeszcze niedawno Zakon składał się głównie z młodych gniewnych. Z dzieci, topiących smutki w wódce. Teraz wszyscy, którzy przewijali się przez kwaterę główną, mieli oczy dorosłych, którzy widzieli za dużo. Chlanie na umór się skończyło; osiągnęli już ten etap, kiedy alkohol nie pomagał, a wręcz przeciwnie. Szukali odskoczni w tym, co było na dłuższą metę zdrowsze: wśród bliskich. Podejrzewałam, że małżeństwa zawarte wtedy, w tych mrocznych latach, będą należały do najtrwalszych.

W marcu Molly urodziła szóstego chłopca, rudego jak ona sama, jej mąż i piątka starszych synów.

W połowie kwietnia Evan Rosier i Roger Wilkes zostali zabici przez siły aurorskie i byli pierwszymi, których nazwiska podano oficjalnie.

Pod koniec maja Voldemort brutalnie wymordował rodzinę goblinów koło Nottingham, z powodów, których nikt nie rozumiał.

W czerwcu udało mi się wyrwać Anecie i Zakonowi tydzień wolnego i uciec do Kalifornii, gdzie rodzice poinformowali mnie, że nawet jeśli w Anglii sytuacja się uspokoi, nie zamierzają wracać.

Trzydziestego lipca Frank Longbottom przyszedł do kwatery szczęśliwy jak stado motyli z wieścią, że Alice urodziła zdrowego chłopca.

Drugiego sierpnia przyszedł list od Jamesa Pottera, że mają z Lily syna. Patrzyłam na ten list, napisany drżącą ręką i poznaczony czymś, co mogło być śladami łez. Teoretycznie powinnam chyba coś czuć. Radość. Może dumę. Może, cóż, cokolwiek. Nie czułam jednak niczego poza lekkim smutkiem.

We wrześniu pojechałam do Hogwartu i odbyłam z dyrektorem długą dyskusję. W tej rozmowie, która w każdej chwili mogłaby stać się kłótnią, streściłam efekt mojej trzyletniej pracy. Wiedziałam, że daję Dumbledore'owi do ręki niebezpieczną broń. Broń z wiedzy, którą wykułam osobiście z tych mizernych surowców, które mi udostępnił. Broń, której czas mógł nadejść w każdej chwili, ale jeszcze chyba nie teraz.

W listopadzie 1980 na progu kwatery głównej pojawił się Syriusz Black.

* * *

\- Dawnośmy się nie widzieli, Cass. - powiedział Black, siadając za stołem w kuchni.

\- Ano. - mruknęłam, stawiając przed nim kubek kawy. Kiedy ja go ostatnio widziałam? Kiedy zginęła Dorcas czy jeszcze jakoś później? Nie potrafiłam sobie przypomnieć.

\- Co słychać? - zapytał jakoś ostrożnie. Przyjrzałam mu się. Nie wyglądał źle, chociaż wyraźnie nie dosypiał, nie dojadał i za dużo pił. Długie włosy miał, rzecz niezwykła, związane w kucyk na karku. Ubrany całkowicie po mugolsku: w powycierane dżinsy i koszulkę jakiegoś zespołu, ze skórzaną kurtką powieszoną na krześle, wyglądał prawie jak narkoman po odwyku, który zaczyna sobie radzić.

\- Stara bieda. - odparłam, opierając się biodrem o kuchenny blat. - A u ciebie?

Uśmiechnął się ze zmęczeniem.

\- Rogacz poprosił mnie na ojca chrzestnego dla małego Harry'ego. - wyznał. - Nie robili dużej imprezy… tylko my, Huncwoci… - spojrzał jakoś przepraszająco.

\- Przecież się nie spodziewałam, że mnie zaproszą. - uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Byłam na chrzcinach małego Neville'a Longbottoma i wystarczyło. Tamta impreza też nie była wielka, ale całkiem przyjemna. Syriusz wymusił na sobie porozumiewawczy uśmiech i błyskawicznie pozwolił mu spłynąć z twarzy.

\- Martwię się o nich, wiesz? - mruknął.

\- Wszyscy się martwią o wszystkich, Black. - wzruszyłam ramionami. Spojrzał na mnie bykiem.

\- Byliście z Prewettem po słowie?

Poczułam się, jakbym dostała młotem w łeb. Aż usiadłam. Przez chwilę zbierałam myśli i słowa, które mi się zatłoczyły w głowie, usiłując wepchnąć jedne w drugie i nie zwariować. Wreszcie przełknęłam ślinę.

\- Mogliśmy być. - wykrztusiłam. - Ale nie.

Pokiwał głową z mądrą miną i wbił wzrok w kubek kawy. Nagle poczułam panikę. On zaraz z czymś wyskoczy; nie mieliśmy kontaktu od miesięcy, ale on zaraz coś powie. Wiem to. Czuję tym siódmym zmysłem - bo szósty zmysł stanowiła magia - że zaraz coś powie, a ja albo zwariuję, albo doprowadzę do szaleństwa jego.

\- Ty z Dorcas…? - podjęłam ryzyko zanim Black rzucił swoją bombę.

\- Też mogliśmy być. - głos Syriusza przypominał psie szczeknięcie. - I Dorc chyba nawet tego chciała.

Niewypowiedziane „ale ja nie bardzo" zawisło w powietrzu i czekało na moją reakcję.

\- Gdzie teraz mieszkasz? - zapytałam z trudem. Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. To nie były słowa, które powinny były paść, ale tym najprawdopodobniej właściwym nie mogłam pozwolić zabrzmieć. Po prostu… nie. W każdym razie, jeszcze nie teraz.

\- Tu i tam. - odpowiedział tak, jak się spodziewałam. Uniosłam głowę i spojrzałam mu w oczy. Obserwował mnie uważnie, a zmęczenie grubymi krechami rysowało się na jego twarzy, zwłaszcza wokół ust. Kiedyś Syriusz się ciągle śmiał, a jak się nie śmiał, to nosił taki kpiarski, łobuzerski półuśmieszek, który kochały wszystkie dziewczyny z klasy. - Nie boicie się ataku na kwaterę?

\- Zaklęcia mylące. - rozbawił mnie nieco tym, że dopiero teraz o tym pomyślał. - Taki… dużo, dużo prostszy Fidelius. Jeśli nie wiesz, że kwatera tu jest, to do niej po prostu nie wejdziesz. Coś jak w Hogwarcie.

\- Aha.

Rozmowa nie miała prawa się kleić. On mi nie ufał, i ja też średnio ufałam jemu. Mógł za mną, cytując Lily Potter, „szaleć", ale zaufanie to była całkiem inna kwestia. A co jak co, ale byłabym chyba niezłym szpiegiem, z tymi moimi wyłączonymi emocjami, zdrowym rozsądkiem i świetną kontrolą nad mimiką. Aż dziwne, że nikt na to nie wpadł wcześniej… dyrektora włączając w tę pulę.

Chociaż, z drugiej strony, cholera go wiedziała.

\- Postawię sprawę jasno. - oznajmił nagle Syriusz, odstawiając kubek na stół. - Kiedy to wszystko się skończy… w ten czy inny sposób… chcę, żebyś mi dała chociaż szansę.

To było tak bardzo nie w jego stylu. To błaganie. Bo błaganie słyszałam w jego głosie, choć na pozór twardym, i widziałam w jego spojrzeniu. Do pierwszej randki z Fabianem pchnął mnie impuls, którego teraz żałowałam, zwłaszcza późno w nocy, kiedy myśli nie dawały mi spać. Wtedy usta wygłosiły słowa, których mózg tam nie umieścił. W tej chwili, kiedy podobną w podtekście prośbę wygłosił Black, impulsu nie było.

\- Kiedy to wszystko się skończy… - zaczęłam wolno. - Zapytaj mnie jeszcze raz. I weź pod uwagę, że to będzie moja ostateczna decyzja.

Tchórzyłam. Tchórzyłam jak sto pięćdziesiąt, bo wojna w każdej chwili mogła wybuchnąć z nową siłą i zmieść Wyspy z powierzchni świata. On mógł jutro zginąć, przechodząc przez ulicę; ja mogłam pojutrze zwariować, niedostatecznie ostrożnie obchodząc się z mózgiem w Departamencie Tajemnic. On za tydzień mógł spotkać dziewczynę, która zajmie moje miejsce w jego życiu i z którą będzie szczęśliwy…

A ja wtedy adoptuję pięć kotów i zostanę starą panną.

Ostatnia myśl, nieposłuszna i jakby nie moja, zdziwiła mnie nieco.

\- Niech ci będzie. - burknął Syriusz, ale humor mu się nieco poprawił. Potem konwersacja wreszcie nabrała lekkiego tempa, chociaż kręciła się wokół dwójki kilkumiesięcznych chłopców. Poskarżyłam się nawet Blackowi, że Alice poprosiła mi o niańczenie małego Neville'a w jeden z weekendów listopada, bo oni muszą gdzieś jechać. Nie zapytałam, gdzie. Niespecjalnie chciałam wiedzieć. Black za to zdał mi dość szczegółową relację z tego, jak bardzo James nie ogarnia bycia ojcem.

\- Nadrabia entuzjazmem. - przyznał jednak Syriusz. - Jak młody podrośnie, a James nieco przywyknie i nauczy się go trzymać właściwym końcem do góry, powinien być niezłym tatą.

\- Będzie kupował mu klocki i sam się nimi bawił… - to była bardzo przyjemna myśl.

\- Zapewne. - Łapa zaśmiał się krótko. - Już zaplanował, że na pierwsze urodziny kupi młodemu taką miotłę dziecinną. Znasz to, nie? Latają pięć centymetrów nad podłogą... Rogacz uważa, że młody będzie grał w quidditcha...

I tak oto rozmowa zeszła na zabawki, rozrywki i sposoby spędzania wolnego czasu. Zanim się obejrzałam, już ubierałam buty i szłam z Syriuszem…

Na całkowicie mugolską komedię. Kiedy wychodziliśmy już z kina, roześmiani, dotarło do mnie, że wiem, co się dalej stanie. Pójdziemy na drinka i jakieś ciastko. A potem trafimy do kwatery. Na mój materac, między moje książki. Syriusz będzie gwałtowny i chciwy, a ja będę chciała dotrzymać mu kroku. Jego ręce będą twarde i pewne, ze zgrubieniami od prowadzenia motocykla. Jego ciało będzie ciepłe, ładnie wyrzeźbione od ciągłych bójek, zapewne poznaczone śladami ostatniej. Jego oczy będą pełne światła, a wargi miękkie, smakujące papierosami i gumą do żucia.

Były.

Po wszystkim, kiedy Syriusz już wychodził, dałam mu lusterko. Wziął, dziękując mi tylko spojrzeniem i krótkim, miękkim pocałunkiem. Patrzyłam przez okno, jak wskakuje na motocykl i kopnięciem odpala silnik. W żołądku miałam bryłę ołowiu.

* * *

Zdawało się, że gówno powoli wylatuje z wentylatora. Sytuacja jakby się uspokajała. Nie miałam pojęcia, czemu to zawdzięczamy, bo raczej nie reformom, ustawom i pozwoleniom, jakie ostatnio produkowało Ministerstwo. Wszystkie statystyki i wszystkie mapy, jakie prowadziłam, sugerowały, że zmierzamy ku szczęśliwemu końcowi. Powoli, z bólem, ze stratami - na szczęście jak dotąd nie było kolejnych śmierci - ale światełko na końcu tunelu przybliżało się i nie były to światła nadjeżdżającego pociągu. Co prawda kilku najcenniejszych „zakonników" siedziało w domach i bawiło dzieci… ale Ministerstwo wreszcie zebrało się w kupę i przystąpiło do poważnej ofensywy, zamiast okopywać się i liczyć straty.

Potterowie wciąż się wahali przed użyciem Fideliusa. Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego. Dopiero w grudniu znów byłam w Hogwarcie, z kolejną listą książek do przeczytania. Wtedy to dyrektor oświecił mnie, że Fidelius się wykrzaczył na jednym z kluczowych momentów podczas testu i że trzeba coś z tym zrobić. Nie powiem, podłamałam się nieco, ale zakasałam rękawy, wzięłam schemat zaklęcia na warsztat i znów zaczęła się kołomyja z grzebaniem w starych książkach i podręcznikach językoznawczych. Miałam jednak to ułatwienie, że w Departamencie posiadałam dostęp do naprawdę imponujących podręczników zaklęciotwórstwa.

Nic nie mogło być proste. I proste nie było, oczywiście.

Aneta na stałe przydzieliła mnie do zespołu amortencji. W trybie ekspresowym musiałam więc podciągnąć się z eliksirów i chemii organicznej. W Ministerstwie zapewne mało kto wiedział, że spora część badań w naszej „piwnicy" odbywa sie dwutorowo: po czarodziejsku i po mugolsku. W bibliografiach analiz, raportów i sprawozdań pozycje czarodziejskie mieszały się z mugolskimi. W jednej z księgarni akademickich byłam już chyba stałym klientem. Któregoś razu sprzedawczyni zapytała mnie ostrożnie, co studiuję, bo _Językoznawstwo ogólne_ nie pasowało jej do _Chemii w mózgu_ , które kupowałam.

\- To o chemii to dla kolegi. - wyjaśniłam uroczo i to wystarczyło. Mugole zajmowali się rzeczami, które czarodziejski świat z wdziękiem ignorował, skupiając się na zupełnie innych kwestiach. Dlatego jeden z moich kolegów wybierał się na studia biologiczne na mugolski uniwersytet, a jedna z koleżanek była po mugolskiej psychologii stosowanej.

Przez cały styczeń wychodziłam z pracy, czując na sobie intensywną woń pergaminu i mokrej od deszczu skórzanej kurtki. Ten ostatni zapach mnie intrygował. Dlaczego? Nie kojarzyłam absolutnie niczego z tą wonią. Pergamin i atrament nie wymagały wyjaśnień, w końcu najszczęśliwsza byłam wśród książek i papierów. I o ile zapach powietrza po deszczu był nawet przyjemny, nie miałam żadnego powodu by wyczuwać go w kontakcie z amortencją.

Porządnie rąbnęło jakoś w połowie lutego 1981. Fala terroru nasiliła się. Zniknięcia wśród ludności „cywilnej" skoczyły w górę jak szalone, a Ministerstwo straciło głowę i orientację. Do Departamentu Tajemnic dotarły ponaglenia o nowe zaklęcia ofensywne i defensywne, a Aneta rozpisała na wszystkich obowiązkowe nadgodziny. Przez to, że doba jakoś złośliwie nie chciała się wydłużyć, miałam coraz mniej czasu dla Zakonu. Zaklęcie Fideliusa leżało rozgrzebane, ale żywcem nie miałam kiedy się zabrać do wymyślania, co właściwie jest w nim nie tak. Ponownie zaczęłam słyszeć o gwałtownych zgonach i to już nie „tylko" wśród „zakonników" czy ministerialnych: pod nóż na serio dostali się Bogu ducha winni ludzie.

Zdawało się, że Voldemort skończył przegrupowywanie szeregów i zaatakował z nową siłą. Pod kontrolą śmierciożerców znajdowała się znaczna część kraju. Nie dotarli jeszcze tylko do Cardiff, do Londynu, i do Hogwartu. Ze wszystkich innych zakątków Wielkiej Brytanii docierały do nas nieustanne wieści o zniknięciach, porwaniach, zastraszaniu i terrorze. Przez kwaterę przetaczały się grupy „zakonników", do i z bitew, skrwawionych i zmęczonych. Zaczęłam tęsknić za spokojnym, trwającym dłużej niż trzy godziny snem.

Dumbledore nalegał na mojego Fideliusa, Aneta nalegała na moje rekonstrukcje, a ja miałam ochotę rzucić to wszystko w cholerę i wyjechać do Kalifornii.

Śmierciożercy opanowali Irlandię pod koniec kwietnia.

W maju o mało co nie wpadłam w zasadzkę śmierciożerców; uratowały mnie moje mugolskie ciuchy i umiejętność udawania amerykańskiego akcentu - i to, że grupa, na którą wpadłam, chyba nie była zbyt bystra. A czatowali niebezpiecznie blisko kwatery głównej. Ktoś musiał im to sypnąć - mieliśmy kreta, to wiedziałam od dawna, i wdrożyłam pewne środki bezpieczeństwa, jak na przykład cyklicznie aktualizowane zaklęcia mylące. Tym, kto nas szpieguje, miał się zająć ktoś inny. Na mojej głowie pozostało utrzymanie kwatery w bezpieczeństwie i robiłam, co mogłam, podkradając ministerialne pomysły.

Po tej nieudanej zasadzce czarnych Syriusz pojawił się znikąd i dobry tydzień uparcie siedział w kwaterze głównej, jak silnie naburmuszony i zbyt dużo palący pies obronny. Mieliśmy mało czasu na rozmowy, ale nie znaczyło to, że szliśmy spać grzecznie, każde w swoim łóżeczku. Zwykle wystarczyło nam jedno.

W czerwcu Aneta zlitowała się i puściła mnie na tygodniowy urlop, który w znacznej części przespałam. Kiedy nie nadrabiałam snu, pracowałam nad Fideliusem zła na siebie jak osa, jednym uchem słuchając donosów i plotek. Remus działał w wilkołaczym podziemiu - sypnął się po trzech latach, drań - i kazał mi przysiąc, że nikomu nie powiem. Przysięgłam, bo i komu miałabym mówić? Wszyscy, którzy mogliby zapytać, pewnie wiedzieli. A jeśli nie, Bóg z nimi i krzyżyk na drogę.

We wrześniu rozegrała się chyba największa bitwa tej wojny - poza Bitwą o Anglię, w której udział brały olbrzymy. Podczas walki o Ulicę Pokątną zginęło kilkunastu aurorów i kilkunastu śmierciożerców. Spędziłam tę noc wpatrzona w lusterka. Puzzle. Starałam się myśleć w kategoriach puzzli, ale nie udawało mi się to zbyt dobrze.

W Stanach dokonano próby bomby nuklearnej, a ja nie mogłam się pozbyć wrażenia, że to coś znaczy. I że jedno ma coś wspólnego z drugim. Zwłaszcza, że tego samego dnia rąbnęło również w ZSRR. I tak, śledziłam mugolskie wiadomości, już od jakiegoś czasu.

W połowie października dokonałam próby rzucenia „pustego" Fideliusa w asyście Dumbledore'a i kiedy poczułam „sprzężenie zwrotne" zaklęcia, rozpłakałam się po raz pierwszy od śmierci Fabiana. Dumbledore poklepał mnie po ramieniu, odebrał różdżkę i posadził za biurkiem, na którym pojawił się dzbanek herbaty i talerz ciastek.

\- Muszę ci coś powiedzieć, Cassandro. - oznajmił następnie. - Coś, co chciałbym, żebyś zachowała w tajemnicy.

Wytarłam nos.

\- Słucham. - powiedziałam, walcząc z czkawką.

\- Popatrz tutaj.

Spojrzałam. Dyrektor stał koło biurka z myślodsiewnią w rękach. Pochwycił moje spojrzenie i skinął głową w stronę naczynia. Posłusznie opuściłam oczy i zobaczyłam stojącą na powierzchni białej mgiełki kobiecą postać o rozczochranych włosach, w wielkich okularach i otuloną kilkoma zwiewnymi szalami. Mówiła coś ochrypłym, ciężkim głosem. Wytarłam nos ponownie i wsłuchałam się.

\- _Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana… Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca… A choć Czarny Pan naznaczy go jako równego sobie, będzie miał moc, jakiej Czarny Pan nie zna… I jeden z nich musi zginąć z ręki drugiego, bo żaden nie może żyć, gdy drugi przeżyje… Ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…_

Zerwałam się na równe nogi.

\- To dlatego… - wyjąkałam. - To po to… o Boże! Ale to znaczy, że…

\- Tak. - Dumbledore machnął różdżką na wspomnienie, które zapadło się z powrotem w mgłę jego własnych myśli.

\- Ale który to z nich? - zadałam pierwsze pytanie, jakie wpadło mi do głowy. Dyrektor spojrzał na mnie dziwnie.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- No, bo… - zastanowiłam się. „Siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca"… „Oparli mu się trzykrotnie"… - Do opisu pasuje dwóch chłopców. - powiedziałam wolno. - A w każdym razie tak mi się wydaje, mogę to jeszcze sprawdzić. Mały Ron Weasley odpada, urodził się w marcu… ale Alice Longbottom i Lily Potter urodziły swoich pod koniec lipca. I obie pasują do opisu. Więc… który to z nich?

Dumbledore przypatrywał mi się znad okularów-połówek.

\- Myślę, Cassandro… - powiedział cicho. - Że to jest bardzo dobre pytanie.

\- Musimy ich ukryć. - zdecydowałam. - Obu. Jak najszybciej. Fidelius jest gotowy, a w każdym razie bardziej gotowy nie będzie, choćbym stanęła na głowie i poleciała na Marsa. Trzeba im powiedzieć. Teraz.

\- Masz gdzieś to zaklęcie czujnikowe? - zainteresował się dyrektor, zapewne tylko pozornie bez związku.

\- Mam.

\- Zostaw mi je. I dziękuję ci. Zrobię, co będę mógł.

Pokiwałam wolno głową. Wzięłam torebkę i skierowałam się do wyjścia. W progu odwróciłam się jeszcze. Siódmy zmysł dawał mi do zrozumienia, że coś się stało bezpowrotnie i to, czego się właśnie dowiedziałam, jest nawet ważniejsze niż się wydaje.

\- Jakby co… - powiedziałam cicho. - Będę na posterunku.

Dumbledore skinął głową.

\- Będę o tym pamiętał.

Dwa dni później do kwatery wpadł James Potter, jak po ogień. Ostatnie kilka miesięcy żyli na walizkach, przenosząc się z miejsca na miejsce w próbie pozostania przy życiu. To, że wreszcie mogli się ukryć w spokoju, a nie w ruchu, wyraźnie sprawiło mu ulgę. Wyściskał mnie za wszystkie czasy, sprzedał milion plotek o synu i żonie i wyraźnie chciał mi powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Nie zdobył się jednak.

\- I, wiesz, dzięki. - powiedział tylko, wstając z krzesła

\- Za co? - zapytałam, chociaż wiedziałam, za co.

\- Za Fideliusa. - czyżby było mu z jakiegoś powodu głupio? - Akurat kiedy go potrzebowaliśmy.

\- I? Już po sprawie?

\- Tak. - Potter wyszczerzył się i przez chwilę wyglądał jak dawny Huncwot, którego pamiętałam z Hogwartu. - To znaczy, prawie. Wszystko klepnięte, jutro lecimy z tym koksem.

\- I kogo wybraliście? - zainteresowałam się mimochodem.

\- Eee… - Potter jakby zawahał się lekko, ale chwila minęła zanim zdołałam ją porządnie chwycić. - Łapę. A kogo innego?

Skinęłam wolno głową. James wyszczerzył się do mnie ponownie, znów mnie uściskał i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

\- Potter?

Odwrócił się.

\- No?

Milczałam przez chwilę, starając się ubrać w słowa to mgliste wrażenie, że od tego, co powiem, może dużo zależeć. James czekał cierpliwie. Coś musiałam mieć w twarzy czy w oczach, że nie próbował mnie poganiać ani uśmiechnąć się przepraszająco i pójść w diabły.

\- Jesteście pewni, że dobrze wybraliście? - zapytałam wreszcie. James przytaknął, patrząc na mnie dziwnie. - Dobra. Powodzenia.

\- Dzięki. - uśmiechnął się szeroko. Już łapał za klamkę, ale jeszcze się odwrócił. - Napiszemy do ciebie, jak poszło. - obiecał. - Mugolska poczta to jednak zabawna rzecz.

Nie zdążyli.

* * *

Noc Duchów spędzałam w kwaterze, przykuta do _The Large Scale Structure of Spacetime_. Bo ile można było żyć zaklęciotwórstwem i chemią mózgu? A mugolski fizyk, autor tej publikacji, zarażał naprawdę fascynującymi problemami. Zrozumienie tekstu wymagało ekwilibrystyki umysłowej, której nie chciałam sobie odpuścić.

Tuż po dwudziestej trzeciej rozpętało się piekło.

Lusterko Potterów rozbłysło alarmującą czerwienią.

Lusterko Dumbledore'a rozbłysło błękitem.

Lusterko Blacka pociemniało gwałtownie, jakby jego bliźniak się stłukł. Cisnęłam książką przez pokój i złapałam lusterko Dumbledore'a.

\- Cassandra! - nigdy nie słyszałam dyrektora tak zdenerwowanego. - Co się stało?

\- Nie mam pojęcia! - zimna kropla potu spływała mi po kręgosłupie. - Alarm u Potterów. Black nie odpowiada. Gdzie oni są?

\- W Dolinie Godryka. Wysyłam tam Hagrida. Zostań w kontakcie.

\- Tak jest. - powiedziałam. Ledwo odłożyłam jego lusterko, już łapałam do ręki następne. Krok po kroku informowałam każdego, że coś się stało - a wiedziałam, że to coś bardzo złego, skoro lusterko Potterów rozbłysło tak jasno.

Krótko po północy do moich drzwi załomotał Black. Kiedy mu otworzyłam, wpadł do kwatery jak burza, przeleciał wszystkie pomieszczenia i wrócił do mnie, tkwiącej jak posąg w progu, przy otwartych drzwiach.

\- Gdzie jest Pettigrew? - zagrzmiał.

\- Nie wiem! - jęknęłam. - Co się dzieje?

\- James i Lily nie żyją.

Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Musiałam oprzeć się o ścianę.

\- Hagrid zabrał małego. - dodał Syriusz, a jego głos zrobił się nieprzyjemnie głuchy.

\- Zdradziłeś ich…? - szepnęłam. Spojrzał na mnie jak na kretynkę.

\- Nie ja, idiotko! - warknął. - To Peter! Peter był ich Strażnikiem, nie ja! I to był, kurwa mać, mój pomysł!

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Gapiłam się na niego, zaszokowana. Jak to? Peter był Strażnikiem? Ten słabeusz, za którego nie dałabym złamanego knuta, gdyby stanął w obliczu jakiegokolwiek niebezpieczeństwa? Peter, który dawał się nabrać na wszystkie, nie wiadomo jak głupie żarty? Peter, który nigdy nie wyszedł z zajęć eliksirów bez oparzenia, który własną różdżkę wbijał sobie w nos podczas lekcji zaklęć, który nie wykazywał choćby śladu naturalnego talentu do, cóż, do niczego, i który nie nadrabiał tego choćby pilnością? Co strzeliło Jamesowi do łba, że się na to zgodził?

\- Uspokójmy się. - powiedziałam wolno. - Pomyślmy przez chwilę.

\- Nie mam czasu na myślenie. - Syriusz wbił palce we włosy. - Namierz mi Pettigrew. Ale już!

Drgnęłam, zaskoczona jego gwałtownością.

\- To nie takie łatwe…

\- W dupie to mam, bierz się!

No to się wzięłam. Wydobyłam spod książek mapę Wielkiej Brytanii i zabrałam się za czarowanie. Dawno nie uprawiałam takiej magii, szło mi to więc nieco opornie. A Syriusz, krążący za mną jak zraniony wilk, wcale nie pomagał. Gdyby Remus był na miejscu - ale go nie było, bo siedział gdzieś na północy w sprawach Zakonu - poprosiłabym go o pomoc. Musiałam jednak radzić sobie sama. Znaleźć ten ślad na aurze, który pozostawał po Zaklęciu Fideliusa... znaleźć jeden odcień w całej feerii barw.

\- Exeter. - wymruczałam wreszcie, a głowa mnie bolała do pęknięcia. - Nie powiem ci teraz więcej, musisz go sam znaleźć. Zaklęcia bliskoczujnikowe masz opanowane.

\- Dzięki. - porwał płaszcz i już leciał do drzwi. Zdołałam chwycić go za rękę.

\- Łapa… - zaczęłam i utknęłam. Patrzył na mnie, a w oczach miał głuchą, zapiekłą wściekłość. Przełknęłam ślinę. - Spróbuję coś uściślić. - bąknęłam. - Miej lusterko na wierzchu.

\- Dobra. - wyrwał mi rękę, otworzył drzwi i zniknął. Stałam w korytarzu, wstrząsana dreszczem, a migrena pulsowała mi w głowie. Dopiero głębokie brzdęknięcie aktywowanego lusterka zwróciło moją uwagę.

Była pierwsza trzydzieści.

\- Tak? - rzuciłam w błyskającą niebiesko taflę.

\- Hagrid cię odwiedzi. - powiedział Dumbledore po drugiej stronie. - Wygląda na to, że Voldemort nie żyje. Teleportuję się na miejsce, żeby sprawdzić, co się da. Zajmij się Harrym, dobrze? Sprawdź, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Dam ci znać, co dalej, jak tylko się zorientuję w sytuacji.

\- Tak jest. - powiedziałam martwo. Dlaczego ja? To pytanie uparcie tłukło mi się po głowie już od dobrych dziesięciu minut. Nie byłam z Potterami blisko. Ba, nie byłam z Syriuszem specjalnie blisko. Dlaczego wszystko zdawało się kręcić wokół mnie, a przynajmniej bardzo blisko mojej osoby?

Hagrid zjawił się tuż po trzeciej, z kwilącym zawiniątkiem w ramionach. Hagrid płakał, chociaż starał się nie robić tego za głośno. Usadziłam go w swoim pokoju, pośpiesznie odgruzowawszy materac z książek ciśniętych nań tymczasowo, nie próbując nawet odebrać mu małego Harry'ego. Hagrid zawsze lubił Jamesa i Lily, pewnie nawet podczas wojny zdołali utrzymać kontakt.

Noc spędziłam obok nich, wpatrzona w lusterka. Zakon komunikował się między sobą, ale ja tylko patrzyłam i słuchałam, pozwalając przepływać tej komunikacji przez ręce. Po ósmej wyszłam na chwilę do sklepu po coś do jedzenia, w tym mleko dla małego Harry'ego. Kiedy wróciłam, w progu kwatery sztywno tkwił Severus Snape i gapił się na mnie nieprzyjaźnie.

\- A ty co tu robisz? - zapytałam zmęczonym tonem. Nawet nie chciało mi się sięgać po różdżkę.

\- Czarny Pan nie żyje. - oznajmił Snape, jakby to była wielka rewelacja.

\- I co, chcesz przejść na naszą stronę? - ziewnęłam. Snape spojrzał na mnie krzywo. Wyglądał prawie tragicznie, jakby dopiero co wyczołgał się z grobu, i zdołał jedynie pobieżnie otrzepać ubranie z ziemi.

\- Mam ci przekazać to. - warknął Snape, wyciągając rękę do przodu. Z pięści - nieco drżącej - wystawały mu dwie różdżki. O mało co nie upuściłam torby z zakupami. Wolno, jak we śnie, przyjęłam różdżki Jamesa i Lily Potter. - Dyrektor powiedział, że gdzieś je przechowasz. W… bezpiecznym miejscu.

Spojrzałam na Snape'a - pierwszy raz tak naprawdę. Był blady, jeszcze bledszy niż zwykle, pod oczami miał tak ciemne kręgi, jakby dostał od kogoś porządny oklep. Był również chudy jak wieszak na ubrania, czarna szata zwisała mu z ramion niemal jak całun pogrzebowy.

\- A więc i my mieliśmy kreta u tamtych… - powiedziałam cicho.

\- To był Black, prawda? - Snape mnie zignorował. Milczałam, patrząc na niego tępo. Odczekał jakieś dwadzieścia sekund zanim warknął głucho i poszedł sobie, zeskakując ze stopni. Weszłam do środka. Musiałam się zająć rozdygotanym półolbrzymem i rocznym malcem, drącym się wniebogłosy. Na szczęście mój zdrowy rozsądek nie spał i kupiłam pieluchy dziecięce.

\- Powinienem sprawdzić, co u pana psora… - powiedział Hagrid na mój widok.

\- Możesz małego tu zostawić. - odpowiedziałam z lekkim wahaniem. No dobra, chyba dam sobie radę przez kilka godzin. Młody nie wyglądał na ruchliwe dziecko - może tylko nieco hałaśliwe. Pewnie wyczuwał, że coś się stało. Hagrid podziękował mi ochryple i wyszedł, kuląc się mocno w drzwiach.

Usiadłam na materacu, biorąc Harry'ego na kolana. Był taki drobny i kruchy w moich ramionach. Na czole miał dziwną kreskę blizny w kształcie błyskawicy. Korzystając z tego, że chłopiec zasnął, przyjrzałam się tej bliźnie bliżej.

Oj, coś czuję, że będę miała mnóstwo naukowej roboty już niedługo…

\- Wiesz, co zrobiłeś? - szepnęłam w stronę malca. - Pokonałeś najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika naszych czasów. Całkiem sam…

Błysnęło jedno z lusterek. Dedalus Diggle.

\- To prawda? - ryknął, ledwo się zgłosiłam.

\- Ciszej! - syknęłam. - I tak, to prawda.

Diggle wydał z siebie serię bardzo niecenzuralnych dźwięków i rozłączył się. Westchnęłam ciężko. Korzystając z faktu, że Harry spał smacznie, wzięłam się do żmudnego procesu lokalizowania Pettigrew. Nie miałam powodów wątpić, że Syriusz powiedział mi prawdę. Miało to sens.

 _Primo_ : pomysł zrobienia z Glizdogona Strażnika Tajemnicy miał pewną pokręconą logikę. Nikt by się nie spodziewał, że takiemu słabeuszowi powierzono tak ważną kwestię. Był to dokładnie takiego typu pomysł, jakiego spodziewałam się po Syriuszu. Tak, Peter mógł być Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów.

 _Secundo_ : zdrada nie leżała w naturze Syriusza. Forma animaga miała swoje źródło w głębokiej podświadomości ludzkiej, a w naszej kulturze pies zawsze był kojarzony z lojalnością. Syriusz był wierny Potterom i prędzej dałby się pokroić żywcem niż naraziłby ich na krzywdę.

 _Tertio_ : nikt nie byłby w stanie przez dziesięć lat udawać wielkiej przyjaźni, by potem zniszczyć ją w tak całkowicie wyrwany z kontekstu sposób. To byłoby zwyczajnie głupie. Jeśli Syriusz faktycznie chciałby zdradzić Potterów, zrobiłby to już dawno. Miał setki okazji wystawić ich śmierciożercom, gdyby faktycznie był po ich stronie.

Jakoś koło południa Harry się obudził. Nastąpiło kilka bardzo aktywnych godzin, wypełnionych karmieniem małego, bieganiem za nim po całej kwaterze i wreszcie zabawianiem smarkacza pokazem kolorowych motylków, które udało mi się wyczarować. Młody dał się zmęczyć dopiero dobrze po siódmej wieczorem, kiedy po prostu padł jak kłoda na materac i zasnął.

Brzęknęło lusterko Dumbledore'a. Odebrałam.

\- Wygląda na to, że Voldemort faktycznie zginął. - powiedział dyrektor. - Dom Potterów się całkiem zawalił. Co z Harrym?

\- Śpi. - odparłam cicho. - Hagrid pojechał sprawdzić, co u pana. Panie dyrektorze… co dalej?

\- Na razie zostań na posterunku. - polecił Dumbledore. - Pilnuj Harry'ego. Hagrid przyjedzie za jakiś czas zabrać go od ciebie, podejrzewam, że do godziny, może dwóch. Zainstalujemy go u siostry Lily, tam mu będzie dobrze. Później polecę do Ministerstwa. Na pewno trwa tam niesamowity kocioł. Będę cię informował.

Chciałam go zapytać, czym sobie zasłużyłam na ten zaszczyt, ale nie zdążyłam. Rozłączył się. Odłożyłam więc lusterko i przytuliłam Harry'ego nieco mocniej. Dochodziła dwudziesta. Po niecałej godzinie wrócił Hagrid, wciąż pochlipujący. Wziął ode mnie na pół śpiącego Harry'ego i wyszedł, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Usłyszałam tylko znany mi doskonale ryk motoru. Chwiejnie wróciłam do biurka i padłam. Zasnęłam, jakby mi ktoś wyłączył światło. Śniłam o jakichś pogoniach, o samochodach mugolskiej policji i licznych teleportacjach, następujących jedna po drugiej.

Obudziłam się koło dziewiątej, już drugiego listopada, i zdjęła mnie panika. Chwyciłam pierwszą z brzegu kurtkę, złapałam różdżkę i, niewiele myśląc, teleportowałam się do Exeter. Ustawiwszy naprędce różdżkę na Syriusza - z którym rozmawiałam wcale nie tak dawno, powinno pójść jak po maśle - rzuciłam szybkie zaklęcie lokalizujące. Z Peterem ten numer by nie przeszedł, zamieniłam z nim w życiu może z dwieście słów, z czego ostatnie jeszcze w Hogwarcie; udało mi się zlokalizować go w Exeter tylko dlatego, że szukałam resztek aury Strażnika Tajemnicy. A jeśli moje teorie rozpadu zaklęć były poprawne, ślady takie utrzymywały się nie dłużej niż dwanaście godzin.

Syriusza udało mi się zlokalizować błyskawicznie. Dopadłam go w tłumie.

\- Cass. - zdumiał się wyraźnie na mój widok. W oczach wciąż miał tę przerażającą, zapiekłą wściekłość. - Co ty tu robisz?

\- Powstrzymuję cię przed popełnieniem głupstwa. - wydyszałam. - Błagam cię, zastanów się chociaż przez chwilę, co ty właściwie chcesz zrobić…

\- To, co należy. - odparł Syriusz zimno. - Zabić go.

\- Ale…

\- Tam!

Zanim zdołałam podjąć jakąkolwiek akcję, Syriusz rzucił się w przód. Usłyszałam krótki, zduszony pisk i gwałtowny huk teleportacji, za którym zaraz podążył następny. Jęknęłam. Teoretycznie znałam sposób na podążenie śladem teleportacji, ale było to tak niebezpieczne…

\- A jebać! - warknęłam, ściągając na siebie uwagę kilkunastu mugoli. Rzuciłam się w przód. Najwyżej będę miała w pracy kłopoty.

Podążanie za śladem teleportacji zaprowadziło mnie w szczere pole. Niech to szlag! Jednak zaklęcie odkrywkowe ujawniło dwa świeżutkie ślady, wiodące gdzieś w stronę Bristolu. Całkiem ich pogrzało? Będą się tak ścigać przez całą Anglię, aż obaj padną ze zmęczenia - Pettigrew zapewne pierwszy? Wylądowawszy, o mało co nie wpadłam pod samochód. Syriusz stał niedaleko, rozglądając się wściekle. Na mój widok zaklął.

\- Zgubiłem go. - warknął.

\- Spokojnie. - usiłowałam złapać oddech. - Znajdziemy go.

\- O ile nie schowa się pod śmierciożerczą kieckę!

\- Uspokój się, Black, do cholery. - zdenerwowałam się nie na żarty. - Myślę, że czarni sami nie wiedzą, co robić. Zejdźmy z tej ulicy.

Chwyciłam go za rękę i poholowałam przed siebie, byle dalej od coraz bardziej zaciekawionych mugoli. Tyle dobrze, że oboje nosiliśmy mugolskie ciuchy. Black klął pod nosem, ale nie próbował się wyrwać. Chyba nieco ochłonął.

\- Co z Harrym? - zapytał po chwili, kiedy zatrzymałam się przed jakimś barem.

\- Dumbledore zainstaluje go u jakiejś rodziny Lily. - odparłam nieuważnie.

\- U Dursleyów?!

\- Nie wiem, możliwe.

\- Oszalał!

\- Syriusz…!

Ale Black już wyrwał mi rękę. Z kieszeni, plącząc się nieco, wydobył różdżkę i o mało jej nie upuścił. Rzucił zaklęcie tak szybko, że nie zdołałam nawet krzyknąć. Poczułam chwilową, lecz wszechogarniającą dezorientację. Czym prędzej oparłam się o ścianę. Doszłam do siebie dobre kilkanaście minut później i momentalnie ogarnęła mnie wściekłość: skurwiel rzucił na mnie Confundusa!

Niewiele myśląc, ponownie skorzystałam z zaklęcia „wskaż mi!" i ruszyłam za wskazaniem. Nie zaszłam daleko. Kilka przecznic dalej zrobiło się zbiegowisko, wiele osób krzyczało w panice. Słyszałam również coś, co mogło być tylko wieloma aportacjami. Wściekłość rozmyła się w przerażeniu, podczas gdy rzuciłam się biegiem w stronę największego tłumu. Korzystając z łokci i zaklęć, nie przejmując się już niczym, przedarłam się przez tłum. Dostrzegłam…

Wielki krater w ulicy, jak po wybuchu gazu.

Krew i szmaty, które chyba kiedyś były człowiekiem.

Syriusza, z twarzą poznaczoną bryzgami krwi, zanoszącego się na wpół szalonym śmiechem.

Korneliusza Knota, zastępcę szefa Departamentu Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof, w asyście kilkunastu aurorów. Rzuciłam się naprzód i zostałam złapana przez jednego z aurorów, młodzika, którego nie znałam nawet z twarzy.

\- Puszczaj! - ryknęłam na niego, bladego z przejęcia. - Puść mnie, do cholery!

Auror trzymał jednak mocno. Poprzez zbiegowisko widziałam sylwetkę Syriusza, wciąż zanoszącego się śmiechem tuż nad wielkim kraterem jak po wybuchu gazu. Aurorzy zbliżali się do niego ostrożnie, z wyciągniętymi różdżkami.

\- SYRIUSZ! - ryknęłam ile sił w płucach, ale nie słyszał mnie.

\- Zna go pani? - zainteresował się nagle trzymający mnie za łokcie auror. Zignorowałam go.

\- BLACK! - wrzasnęłam ponownie, z identycznym skutkiem. Szarpnęłam się mocniej, ale auror był stanowczo zbyt silny. Obserwowałam więc tylko bezsilnie, jak grupa ministerialnych obezwładnia Łapę, nie cackając się z nim zupełnie, wyłamuje mu z garści różdżkę i pakuje w kajdanki.

\- Pójdzie pani ze mną. - oznajmił mu auror prosto w ucho stanowczym tonem. Spróbowałam nabrać powietrza w płuca i nawet mi się udało nie zwymiotować. Grupa aurorów, trzymająca Syriusza, zniknęła z ulicy, a wśród tłumu dostrzegłam amnezjatorów, już rozpoczynających procedury porządkowe.

\- Słyszy mnie pani? - auror potrząsnął mną lekko.

\- Słyszę. - odparłam, próbując się uspokoić. - I pójdę z panem, o ile puści pan mój łokieć. Albo chociaż pozwoli krwi dopłynąć do rąk.

Auror, niepewnie, poluzował uścisk. Żółtodziób. Jakbym miała złe zamiary, mogłabym go wtedy obezwładnić bez większego problemu. Nie próbowałam tego jednak. Wygrzebałam z kieszeni chustkę i wytarłam nos. Następnie z innej kieszeni wydobyłam identyfikator niewymownego i podsunęłam mu pod nos. Auror zazezował, usiłując zobaczyć drobne literki. Następnie zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

\- P-przepraszam, pani Bennet. - wyjąkał. - Ale sama pani wie...

\- Panno Bennet. - poprawiłam go zimno. Serce wciąż waliło mi jak młotem, ale już nad sobą panowałam. - I tak, wiem. I tak, znam tego człowieka. Podobnie jak większość naszego rocznika z Hogwartu.

\- Będę musiał prosić panią na przesłuchanie...

Przyjrzałam mu się uważnie. Młody smark, pewnie młodszy ode mnie. Wyglądał jakby był świeżo po uniwerku i bardzo chciał być gdzieś indziej. Chyba naprawdę wierzył w to, co właśnie powiedział. Ja miałam wątpliwości. Kiedy już sprawa nabierze lekkiego rozpędu - czyli mniej więcej do jutrzejszego wieczoru - okaże się, że świadkowie będą zbędni, a Syriusz najbliższym teleportem zostanie odstawiony do Azkabanu.

Nie pomyliłam się wiele. Kiedy dotarłam do Departamentu następnego dnia, uzbrojona w jakieś bzdurne wytłumaczenie, Aneta już miała nowiny.

\- Dopadli Blacka. - oznajmiła mi swoim zwykłym, suchym tonem, ale widziałam, że jest zadowolona. Skinęłam głową, odwieszając torebkę na oparcie krzesła. - Został uznany winnym morderstwa, a także udzielania pomocy Sama-Wiesz-Komu podczas wojny. Skazali go na dożywocie.

Wypuściłam z rąk papiery, które właśnie wyjęłam z torby.

\- Już? - zapytałam w szoku. - Przecież nie minął nawet jeden dzień...

\- A ty skąd wiesz?

\- Byłam tam. - odparłam, klęknąwszy. Zebrałam papiery na mniej więcej kupę i zaczęłam je wyrównywać. Aneta umilkła. I milczała przez chwilę, obserwując mnie uważnie.

\- Czy coś cię łączy z Blackiem? - zapytała wreszcie. - Sama rozumiesz, muszę to wiedzieć.

Wolno odłożyłam teczkę z papierami na biurko. Odgarnęłam włosy z twarzy i spojrzałam Anecie Simmengton prosto w oczy.

\- Nie. - powiedziałam. - Byłam w Bristolu w… sprawach prywatnych. - nie było to moje najlepsze kłamstwo, ale na razie musiało wystarczyć. Coś lepszego wymyślę później.

\- Co czułaś w Sali Amortencji, kiedy cię przyjmowałam do pracy?

\- A co to w ogóle za pytanie?! - zdenerwowałam się.

\- Chyba jedno z prostszych. - Aneta wzruszyła ramionami. Zaklęłam w duchu.

\- Pergamin. - odparłam ze złością. - Atrament. I tą woń, jaka się unosi nad basenem tuż po czyszczeniu mugolskimi środkami.

\- Co? - zgłupiała Aneta. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

\- Rodzice w Kalifornii mają basen przy domu. - wyjaśniłam. - I tata czyści go osobiście, po mugolsku.

Aneta wolno pokiwała głową.

\- Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. - stwierdziła. - Nie zrób niczego głupiego. - dodała jakby po namyśle.

\- A zdarzyło mi się to kiedyś? - zainteresowałam się ironicznie. Aneta potrząsnęła głową w geście rezygnacji i zajęła się swoją robotą. Zgarnęłam papiery i poszłam do właściwego Departamentu. Nie przepadałam za początkową karuzelą, ale wreszcie do niej przywykłam. Odczekałam, aż pokój się uspokoi, i otworzyłam drzwi do Sali Amortencji kluczem, który mieli jedynie pracownicy tego zespołu.

Fontanna nic się nie zmieniła odkąd tu przyszłam. Wciąż imponującymi łukami wypluwała eliksir w górę, a para unosiła się nad całością w charakterystycznych spiralach. Powietrze pachniało atramentem i pergaminem, oraz tą tajemniczą wonią deszczu moczącego skórzaną kurtkę i asfalt. Westchnęłam głęboko.

Zamknęłam drzwi i wyjęłam z wewnętrznej kieszeni lusterko Dumbledore'a. Wywołałam dyrektora prawie pewna, że nie odpowie. Odpowiedział po pięciu sekundach.

\- Niech pan dyrektor coś zrobi. - poprosiłam cicho. - Łapa jest niewinny.

\- Nie wierzysz w winę Syriusza Blacka? - zapytał dyrektor poważnie, patrząc mi w oczy. Pokiwałam głową.

\- To nielogiczne. - powiedziałam. - Syriusz wiele zrobił, by ochronić Potterów. James był dla niego jak brat, bardziej, niż Regulus. Zdrada nigdy nie leżała w naturze Syriusza. No i nie mam żadnych twardych dowodów, tylko zasłyszane domysły i oskarżenia, same spekulacje. Jak dla mnie, to stanowczo za mało. - urwałam. Pociągnęłam nosem. - To był Peter Pettigrew, proszę pana. - powiedziałam. - To on pracował dla Voldemorta.

Dumbledore patrzył na mnie ze współczuciem.

\- Jednak są dowody. - powiedział łagodnie. - Działania Syriusza podczas całego konfliktu... I w ciągu ostatnich czterdziestu ośmiu godzin. Wedle mojej najlepszej wiedzy, to on był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów. Wszyscy to wiedzą, James tak mówił. A ty, Cassandro, w tej kwestii nie jesteś najlepszym źródłem.

\- Co chce pan przez to powiedzieć?!

\- Rozumiem, dlaczego chcesz, by Syriusz okazał się niewinny. - ciągnął dyrektor, jakby mnie nie słyszał. - Ale pozwolę sobie myśleć, że wiem nieco więcej niż ty. I wiele wskazuje jednak na to, że to Syriusz popełnił ten straszny błąd…

Cisnęłam lusterkiem o podłogę i, dla pewności, z całej siły walnęłam obcasem w odłamki.

* * *

I to był już prawie koniec. Ostatnie fale uderzały o brzeg.

W połowie listopada Frank i Alice Longbottomowie zostali zaatakowani i uprowadzeni przez grupę śmierciożerców, oszalałą z rozpaczy po utracie szefa. Czarni torturowali Longbottomów, by ci zdradzili im, gdzie teraz podziewa się Czarny Pan. To, że to była wiedza nieposiadana przez nikogo, śmierciożerców nie interesowało.

Alice i Frank zostali uratowani z rąk czarnych przez grupę uderzeniową pod przywództwem Kinsgleya Shacklebolta. Uzdrowiciele w szpitalu świętego Munga powiedzieli w wywiadzie dla _Proroka Codziennego_ , że aurorzy spóźnili się o jakieś dwie-trzy godziny. Gdyby przybyli na miejsce wcześniej, Longbottomów dałoby się uratować.

Oboje oszaleli.

W Boże Narodzenie Dumbledore oficjalnie rozwiązał Zakon. Spotkaliśmy się wtedy ostatni raz. Wszyscy ci, którzy ocaleli. Oddali mi swoje alarmowe lusterka, nie prosząc w zamian o takie zwykłe. Zebrałam zwierciadełka, nie próbując nawet proponować, by je zatrzymali. Nie rozmawiałam z dyrektorem. Czułam, że padłyby wtedy słowa, jakich nie dałoby się cofnąć ani puścić w zapomnienie.

Kiedy dawny Zakon Feniksa rozszedł się do domów, zaczęłam pakowanie moich książek. Remus, który wciąż tu ze mną mieszkał, obserwował mnie jakiś czas z progu. Nie powiedział jednak niczego, po prostu poszedł do siebie. Odkąd wrócił z północy kraju, właściwie się nie odzywał. Do nikogo. Nie próbowałam nawiązywać rozmowy - wyraźnie sobie tego nie życzył. W ciągu kilku dni stracił wszystkich bliskich przyjaciół, w ten czy inny sposób.

Następne kilkanaście dni spędziłam jedną nogą w mugolskim świecie, załatwiając papiery związane z moim powrotem do domu rodziców.

Wreszcie, w noworoczny wieczór, wywiozłam ostatni karton książek. Wróciłam po ostatnią walizkę ubrań i zastałam w swoim biurze kartkę, napisaną przez Remusa. Wyjechał. Bez pożegnania. Ale nie zdziwiłam się. Zmięłam kartkę w kulę i wcisnęłam do kieszeni. Ostatni raz obeszłam mieszkanie, sprawdzając wszystkie zakamarki. Z jednej z szuflad wywlokłam starą kartkę, która jakiś czas wisiała na moich drzwiach. PORZUĆCIE WSZELKĄ NADZIEJĘ WY, KTÓRZY TU WCHODZICIE, WIĘC LEPIEJ NIE WCHODŹCIE. KRÓLESTWO MAMUŚKI BENNET.

\- Och, James. - westchnęłam, czując w gardle wyraźną śliwkę. Starannie złożyłam kartkę i wsunęłam ją do bocznej kieszeni walizki. Wróciłam do swojego biura i stanęłam w progu.

A więc…

Koniec.

Tak po prostu. Stałam w swoim pokoju, już wysprzątanym z książek, które spokojnie czekały na rozpakowanie w domu moich rodziców. Nie zamierzali wracać z Kalifornii, mogłam się spokojnie wprowadzać i urządzić bibliotekę we wszystkich zbędnych mi pokojach. Jednak stojąc tu, naprzeciwko biurka przy którym spędziłam sporą część ostatnich trzech lat, czułam się jakbym właśnie opuszczała dom, a nie do niego wracała.

Na blacie biurka wyraźnie jaśniały równe rzędy prostokątów. Dotknęłam jednego palcem. Lusterka. Zbite, starannie zniszczone, wszystkie uaktywnione komplety, jakie tylko miałam i zdołałam odzyskać. Te jeszcze nieaktywne czekały na rozpakowanie wraz z książkami. Czy był ktoś, komu chciałabym dać takie lusterko? Teraz? Kiedy było po wszystkim?

Nikt nie przychodził mi na myśl.

Longbottomowie dogorywali w Mungu. Potterowie nie żyli. Black siedział. Lupin wyjechał.

Postanowiłam oddać lusterka dyrektorowi. Może się przydadzą w Hogwarcie.

Chwyciłam walizkę z ubraniami i wolno wyszłam z pokoju. Minęłam drugi i trzeci (ten do chorowania i ten zapasowy) oraz klitkę Remusa. Zajrzałam jeszcze do kuchni, nienaturalnie czystej, wyczyszczonej na wysoki połysk. Westchnęłam. Zajrzałam do lodówki - pusta, nawet światełko nie zamrugało, odłączone od prądu. Nie miałam tu nic więcej do zrobienia. Koordynacja skończona. Puzzle ułożone. Cassandra Bennet mogła zejść z posterunku. Skierowałam się więc do wyjścia, po drodze wyjmując różdżkę.

Siatka czarów na futrynie niemal zamigotała do mnie. Wyczuwałam ją siódmym zmysłem. Zakładałam ją z Dumbledore'em i Remusem, a potem wielokrotnie udoskonalałam, naprawiałam, testowałam nowe zaklęcia. Czułam pewien sentyment do tej pajęczyny zaklęć, uroków i przeciwuroków. Jednak co obietnica to obietnica. Kwatera główna musiała zniknąć. Całkowicie. Przekroczyłam próg jakbym przekraczała Rubikon, odwróciłam się i uniosłam różdżkę.

Gwałtownie starłam nadgarstkiem pojedynczą łzę, która uciekła mi spod rzęs.

Sentymenty. Emocje, przekonania i odczucia.

Nazywam się Cassie Bennet i chcę być socjopatką.

Nabrałam powietrza i wypowiedziałam ostatnie zaklęcie, jakie miało tu paść:

\- _Finite incantatem._


	5. No Rest for the Wicked

Narząd nieużywany zanika. Głoska, której też zaczyna się używać coraz rzadziej, wykazuje podobne tendencje. Słowa zmieniają znaczenia, a nowe wyrazy, teoretycznie udoskonalone, pojawiają się w razie potrzeb. Te, które wraz z postępem cywilizacji przestają mieć częste zastosowanie w codziennych sytuacjach, powoli wypadają z ludzkiej pamięci.

Co to, do jasnej cholery, jest nowin? Bo z kontekstu raczej nie „nowina"…

A dobra, kawałek lasu przygotowany pod karczowanie…

\- Ni kupy ni dupy. - mruknęłam. Żaneta Lewis, dłubiąca w zmieniaczu czasu przy biurku obok, uniosła głowę. Od jakiegoś już czasu przygotowywała to delikatne narzędzie „na wszelki wypadek". Dokładniej rzecz ujmując, odkąd profesor McGonagall wysłała z Hogwartu podanie o przydzielenie zmieniacza jednej z uczennic, która bardzo chciała realizować cały program, jaki szkoła oferowała. Najpierw zgłupiałam, widząc to. Potem zaczęłam się śmiać. Nawet ja nie miałam takich pomysłów swego czasu…

\- Mówiłaś coś, szefowo? - zapytała Żaneta niepewnie.

\- Nie, nic. - machnęłam ręką, mnąc pergamin i celnym rzutem ciskając nim do kosza. Zafurkotało, gdy kubełek przeżuł łapczywie papier. Zdjęłam okulary, by pomasować nasadę nosa. Coś mi mówiło, że powinnam była się stąd zabrać już jakiś czas temu. Wsunęłam szkła z powrotem na nos i spojrzałam na zegar, wiszący nad biurkiem Żanety.

\- Och na litość boską. - jęknęłam, zrywając się. Dochodziła ósma. Robert mnie zabije. Żaneta ze współczuciem obserwowała, jak biegam po biurze, ubierając się i wydając ostatnie polecenia służbowe grupie niewymownych.

Cześć, nazywam się Cassandra Bennet i jestem pracoholiczką.

Wybiegłam z Departamentu Tajemnic i rzuciłam się do windy. Ta, złośliwie, nie chciała przyjechać. Nerwowo wciskałam guzik raz za razem. Cała „piwnica" była obłożona barierą antyteleportacyjną, zdeportować się mogłam dopiero w atrium. Winda wlokła się powoli, a ja pogrążyłam się w niewesołych rozmyślaniach o złośliwości rzeczy martwych. Niech je wszystkie w tę i z powrotem.

Ledwo postawiłam stopy w atrium, już się deportowałam.

Robert, wkurzony jak sto pięćdziesiąt, czekał na mnie w kuchni.

\- Miałaś przygotować kolację. - powiedział z wyrzutem w moją stronę. Złapałam oddech.

\- Przepraszam. - bąknęłam świadoma, że to stanowczo za mało.

\- Już któryś raz ci się to zdarza.

\- Mam naprawdę dużo pracy…

\- Nie wierzę, by szefowa sekcji teorii w Departamencie Tajemnic nie mogła wyjść z roboty normalnie, jak człowiek, o szesnastej piętnaście! - wybuchnął wreszcie Robert, a mnie opanował spokój podszyty furią. Zwykle tak reagowałam w sytuacji konfliktowej, a niektórzy twierdzili, że moje „spojrzenie znad okularów" dorównuje temu Albusa Dumbledore'a. Może było w tym trochę racji.

\- Zupełnie jakbyś ty nigdy nie robił nadgodzin w swoim ukochanym Urzędzie Importu Eliksirów. - warknęłam, świadoma, że to właściwie koniec, pozamiatane i nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.

\- Ale mnie się to zdarza raz w miesiącu, a nie pięć razy na tydzień!

\- Papiery mogą zaczekać do rana, moje badania niekoniecznie!

\- Nie po to przyjmowałaś tę całą Żanetę, by zdjęła z ciebie trochę?!

\- Żaneta nadaje się do zupełnie czego innego i nie wciągaj w to mojego zespołu. - w połowie zdania z wielkim trudem udało mi się wyhamować głos z krzyku do spokojnej monotonii. - Daruj, ale jeśli masz mi wypominać, że robię to, co lubię, to może lepiej stąd idź.

Robert otworzył usta, żeby wygłosić jakąś ciętą ripostę, i powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Zacisnął mocno zęby.

\- Może masz rację. - zawarczał. Dla fasonu kopnął kuchenne krzesło i skierował się do pokoju. Czekałam, dygocząc w środku i mocno zaciskając pięści. Po dłuższej chwili Robert ukazał się ponownie, objuczony swoją walizką. Tą samą, z którą wprowadzał się do mnie jakieś pół roku temu. Obserwowałam to na pozór beznamiętnie.

\- Trzymaj się, Cassandro. - powiedział Robert, już bez złości. Położył swoje klucze na stole, ruchem dość ostentacyjnym. - Powodzenia w pracy.

\- Wzajemnie. - odparłam ze złudnym spokojem. Nawet nie było mi żal. W sumie spodziewałam się czegoś takiego już od pewnego czasu. Znajdowałam coraz więcej wymówek, by późno wychodzić z biura, okazjonalnie tylko miałam wyrzuty sumienia za opuszczone kolacje i wypady na Pokątną. Wydawało się, że oboje - i ja, i on - tylko czekaliśmy na jakąś wymówkę, by się rozstać. I wymówka się znalazła.

Wreszcie zdjęłam kurtkę i odwiesiłam ją w przedpokoju. Mój dom - właściwie dom moich rodziców, którzy uparcie tkwili w Kalifornii, zachwyceni możliwością posiadania basenu przy domu i korzystania z niego przez sporą część roku - był urządzony trochę po mugolsku. Miałam tu elektryczność i telewizor, miałam nawet telefon, chociaż służył głównie do zamawiania okazjonalnego jedzenia na wynos. Na parterze miałam małą kuchnię i salon, zawalony książkami, z telewizorem wstydliwie upchniętym do jednego kąta. Na piętrze znajdowała się łazienka i trzy nieduże pokoje - dwa również zamienione na bibliotekę. W trzecim spałam, ale na pierwszy rzut oka nie dało się tego stwierdzić, bo tam również wszędzie walały się książki.

Robert usiłował zaprowadzić jakieś zmiany, ale mu na to nie pozwalałam. To był mój teren. On wyraźnie nie umiał sobie z tym poradzić i w tym było kolejne kilkanaście powodów, dla których absolutnie nie było mi żal drugiego kompletu kluczy, leżącego teraz na stole.

Na pierwszy - i drugi oraz trzeci rzut oka - nie dało się stwierdzić, że mieszka tu czarownica. Dopiero po przyjrzeniu się tytułom książek, leżących dosłownie wszędzie, można było się w tym połapać. Co prawda _Transmutacja akademicka_ stała obok _Językoznawstwa ogólnego_ , a to leżało na półce zawalonej _National Geographic_ , ale to detal.

Wyjęłam różdżkę z torby i machnęłam w stronę telewizora. Lubiłam szum w tle podczas przygotowywania kolacji. Chociaż ręce wciąż mi drżały po kłótni, musiałam coś zjeść. Żołądek przypominał mi, że od ósmej rano zjadłam tylko pół kanapki z kurczakiem i wypiłam cztery kawy.

Potem poszłam wysprzątać łazienkę. Byłam pewna, że Robert czegoś zapomniał. I bezceremonialnie wywaliłam szczoteczkę do zębów, maszynkę i piankę do golenia oraz parę innych drobiazgów, które faktycznie w łazience zostały. Nie było mi żal. Absolutnie nie. Po prostu trzeba było to zrobić i tyle.

A potem usiadłam na swoim łóżku i popłakałam trochę, bo to też trzeba było zrobić. Wtedy moich uszu dobiegło nazwisko, którego nie słyszałam od…

O Boże!

Od dobrych dwunastu lat.

\- …Syriusz Black jest uzbrojony i bardzo niebezpieczny. Poniżej podajemy numer telefonu, pod który można dzwonić w razie ujrzenia zbiega…

Mało nie łamiąc sobie nóg na wąskich schodach, zbiegłam na dół. Mugolska telewizja pokazywała kiepskie, nieruchome zdjęcie Blacka. Chwyciłam się oparcia kanapy, a myśli wystartowały mi z miejsca jak szalone.

Uciekł.

Syriusz Black uciekł z Azkabanu.

Oczywiście, jeśli ktoś miałby stamtąd nawiać, byłby to Syriusz Black.

\- O w mordę. - powiedziałam i drgnęłam, zaskoczona brzmieniem własnego głosu. - No to teraz się zrobi ciekawie.

* * *

\- Słyszałaś wiadomości? - z takim tekstem dopadł mnie w atrium Artur Weasley, zdenerwowany i blady z przejęcia. Na pozór obojętnie przełknęłam resztkę rogalika z kremem i pokiwałam głową.

\- Słyszałam wczoraj, w mugolskiej telewizji. - powiedziałam, po czym demonstracyjnie spokojnie kupiłam _Proroka Codziennego_.

\- I…? - Artur przypatrywał mi się z troską. Rzuciłam mu jedno ze swoich Spojrzeń, wsadzając _Proroka_ pod pachę.

\- I nic. - odparłam. - Co ma być? W końcu go złapią.

\- No, bo… pamiętam, że wy…

Och, na litość boską. Przystanęłam. Artur również zatrzymał się i patrzył na mnie, wyraźnie zakłopotany. Nabrałam powietrza w płuca.

\- Wbijcie sobie wszyscy do głów… - warknęłam pewnie sporo za ostro. - Że z Blackiem nie łączyło mnie nic poza szkolnym koleżeństwem. I że to było jakieś szesnaście lat temu.

\- Boję się, że on o tym nie wie, Cassandro. - powiedział Artur jakoś nieśmiało. - I że będzie u ciebie szukał pomocy.

\- Niech tylko spróbuje. - wkurzyłam się. - Miłego dnia. - odwróciłam się na pięcie i poszłam w stronę bufetu, zostawiając Artura Weasleya na środku atrium. Niech myśli, co chce.

Co ja myślałam?

Byłam tam, drugiego listopada 1981, kiedy Syriusz wybił wielki krater w ulicy Bristolu, zabijając dwunastu mugoli i swojego dawnego przyjaciela, Petera Pettigrew. Można powiedzieć, że byłam naocznym świadkiem. Czy też: byłabym, gdyby Black jakieś dwadzieścia minut wcześniej nie rzucił na mnie Confundusa. Nie byłam w stanie stwierdzić, co tam faktycznie zaszło. A potem mówiono, że Syriusz od dawna pracował dla Czarnego Pana, że przekazywał mu informacje, że kiedy James i Lily Potter zrobili go swoim Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, zdradził ich śmierciożercom, doprowadzając do ich śmierci. Od dwunastu lat był więziony w Azkabanie za zdradę stanu, wielokrotne morderstwo i, dodatkowo, narażenie tajemnicy czarodziejskiej.

Byłam w stanie uwierzyć w zarzut morderstwa, naprawdę.

W pozostałe - ni cholery.

Co zrobię, kiedy Syriusz zapuka do moich drzwi?

Nie mam pojęcia.

Kupiłam w bufecie sałatkę i powlokłam się do swojej „piwnicy". Odkąd Aneta Simmengton awansowała na Główną Niewymowną, ja byłam szefową zespołu teoretycznego. Zajmowałam się nadzorem wszystkich badań, jakie prowadziliśmy w Departamencie Tajemnic, poza eksperymentami, które podlegały pod jurysdykcję Tima Carborough. Moim głównym obszarem było zaklęciotwórstwo i rekonstrukcje czarologiczne.

Zjechałam do „piwnicy" i wpadłam do biura. Obszar _stricte_ biurowy, razem z biblioteką podręczną Departamentu, znajdował się _de facto_ nieco poza właściwym Departamentem. Kiedyś, podobno, biurka stały tam, na miejscu, przy obiektach naszych badań, i w środku wciąż były opuszczone gabinety tam i siam, czasem wykorzystywane przez zespół eksperymentatorów. Jednak co po niektórzy bardzo źle reagowali na wejściową karuzelę, pośpiesznie więc urządzono bardziej przyjazny pracownikom kąt. Nie narzekaliśmy. Można tu było zaparzyć pijalną kawę i w spokoju kląć do matematyki i numerologii.

Cisnęłam _Proroka_ na swoje biurko i oparłam się pięściami o blat.

 _Myśl, Cassandra_ , powtarzałam sobie. _Myśl_.

Wtedy, w '81, właściwie mnie nie przesłuchano. Auror, który złapał mnie kiedy usiłowałam wtłuc Syriuszowi do łba odrobinę rozsądku, zapytał tylko czy go znam. Warknęłam coś ogólnego i właściwie na tym się skończyła moja rola świadka. Czy pytali innych? Wiem, że pytali Dumbledore'a, a on opowiedział to, co wiedział. Że Syriusz był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów, na przykład. I parę innych rzeczy, najwyraźniej, w końcu dyrektor miał pełniejszy ogląd sytuacji podczas wojny.

Czy Black zachowywał się podejrzanie?

Trochę. Z tego co pamiętałam, właściwie nie chciał nikomu mówić co robi, gdzie znika na całe miesiące… ale przecież był zbyt sprytny (raczej), żeby tak się podkładać! Pod koniec wojny właściwie nikt w Zakonie nie ufał mu tak do końca, nawet ja zaczynałam mieć wątpliwości. Tylko Potterowie prezentowali uparte, ślepe na wszystko zaufanie. I, najwyraźniej, źle się to dla nich skończyło.

\- Cassandra Bennet?

Uniosłam głowę. W drzwiach biura stał, uśmiechnięty profesjonalnie, auror, którego nie kojarzyłam.

\- Tak, słucham? - zapytałam nieco może obcesowo.

\- Jeśli nie jest pani zajęta, proszę ze mną.

Wyprostowałam się.

\- To zależy, o co chodzi. - powiedziałam chłodno. Byłam, cholera, szefową sekcji w Departamencie Tajemnic, nie będzie mi tu jakiś bojownik o lepsze jutro przychodził i mną komenderował.

\- Minister panią prosi.

O, cholera. Przełknęłam więc dumę i powlokłam się za aurorem do gabinetu Knota. Siedział, wyraźnie przerażony, za biurkiem, i dyktował coś swojemu sekretarzowi. Na mój widok zerwał się i niemal podbiegł.

\- Panno Bennet. - powiedział na pozór spokojnie, ale widziałam, że cieszy się na myśl zwalenia na kogoś jakiejś odpowiedzialności. I tym kimś, znając życie, będę ja. - Jak zapewne pani wie, z Azkabanu uciekł pewien niebezpieczny przestępca…

 _Kogoś, kogo ty uważasz za przestępcę, kretynie_ , pomyślałam. Ale, oczywiście, nie powiedziałam tego na głos.

\- Nie wiem, czego pan ode mnie oczekuje w związku z tym. - powiedziałam chłodno zamiast tego. - O ile moje informacjie są aktualne, to Biuro Aurorów zajmuje się łapaniem zbiegłych przestępców. I tych nie zbiegłych również.

Auror za mną wyraźnie powstrzymał jakąś ciętą ripostę. Słowa, którym nie pozwolił opuścić ust, zawisły w powietrzu, niezbyt cenzuralne. Zdusiłam uśmieszek. Knot zamachał rękami.

\- Ależ nie chodzi mi o to, by wyszła pani na ulicę i go szukała! - zaprotestował.

A już myślałam, cholera…

\- Proszę mi tylko powiedzieć, co on chce zrobić.

\- A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? - zdenerwowałam się.

\- Podobno przyjaźniliście się w Hogwarcie. - oczka Knota obserwowały mnie uważnie. To nie był jednak Artur Weasley, na którego mogłam zawarczeć, żeby się odpajączkował i zostawił sprawę w spokoju. Było nie było, Knot był ministrem. Niespecjalnie wybitnym, ale dawał sobie radę w czasach pokojowych. No i był tam, nad tym kraterem, widział Syriusza ryczącego ze śmiechu nad dwunastoma ciałami i pozostałościami trzynastego.

\- To było bardzo dawno temu. - oświadczyłam stanowczo, wciąż poirytowana. - Równie dobrze moglibyście wypytywać kogokolwiek z naszej klasy. Jeśli faktem jest to, co mówią, to wcale go nie znałam.

\- A jakie jest pani zdanie na ten temat?

Otworzyłam usta i zamarłam.

Jeśli teraz powiem, że uważam Syriusza za niewinnego, będę miała kłopoty. Dojście do tego wniosku nie wymagało inteligencji większej od inteligencji karalucha. Jeśli powiem, że uważam Blacka za niesłusznie wsadzonego, zaczną się pytania, przesłuchania, a to doprowadzi do wsypania połowy dawnego Zakonu. Dumbledore nie byłby zachwycony, nie mówiąc już o tym, że sporo z dawnych „zakonników" znalazłoby się nagle w głębokim brązowym.

\- Myślę, że mógł zabić tych ludzi. - powiedziałam wolno, a jakaś część mnie miała ochotę skopać reszcie mnie dupę. Knot, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany, pokiwał głową.

\- To samo mówił mi Dumbledore. - oznajmił z zadowoleniem. - Czy chce pani jakiejś dodatkowej ochrony? Mieszka pani w… dziwnej okolicy…

Spojrzałam na niego krzywo.

\- Dziękuję. - powiedziałam zimno. - Poradzę sobie. Zresztą nie sądzę, by Black próbował się ze mną kontaktować.

Za moimi plecami auror Knota mruknął coś, co brzmiało podejrzanie podobnie do „jeszcze zobaczymy", ale zignorowałam to.

\- Jednak nalegam, abyśmy zabezpieczyli pani dom. - powiedział Knot tonem, który chyba miał być stanowczy. Westchnęłam i skinęłam głową.

\- Niech będzie.

* * *

Zaklęcia, które grupka aurorów założyła na mój dom, wyglądały imponująco. Czujniki, alarmy, ostrzeżenia, pułapki, cuda na kiju. Podobną pajęczynkę zakładałam kiedyś w Cardiff. Szybko jednak wyrzuciłam tę myśl z głowy, bo była dość bolesna. Odczekałam, aż aurorzy pójdą w cholerę, po czym wzięłam się do dyskretnego rozplątywania pajęczyny.

Amatorzy. Nie wiedzieli, że byłam współautorką prototypu tej sieci i miałam doskonały pogląd na to, jak można ją częściowo deaktywować, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń „przy odbiornikach". Wiedziałam to tak samo dobrze, jak wiedziałam o pewnym drobnym fakcie: wszystkie alarmy uruchomią się, kiedy tylko włączę radio czy telewizor. I przy okazji wybije mi bezpieczniki.

Zerknęłam na zegar. Dochodziła dziewiętnasta. Czas najwyższy zrobić jakieś drobne zakupy, jeśli mam jutro mieć cokolwiek na śniadanie. Powzdychując, wcisnęłam do kieszeni portfel z kilkunastoma funtami, do kieszeni dżinsów schowałam różdżkę i narzuciłam na ramiona moją ukochaną, skórzaną kurtkę, którą dostałam od mamy na trzydzieste urodziny.

Wolałam robić drobne zakupy w mugolskich sklepach. Majonez i musztardę mieli stanowczo lepsze niz czarodziejskie, a niedaleko mnie była również rodzinna piekarnia, która nawet wieczorem miała całkiem niezłe bułki. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że dostać na Pokątnej czekoladę, która nie rechotała i nie uciekała w podskokach, było niemożliwością. Czarodzieje po prostu nie rozumieli koncepcji jedzenia, które daje się przeżuć i nie wywołuje pypci na języku.

Zaczęło mżyć kiedy już wracałam do domu. Jako, że nie uznałam za stosowne zabierać parasola, skuliłam ramiona i pognałam przez kałuże, całkiem zapomniawszy o różdżce w kieszeni. Przemoczonymi, zgrabiałymi od chłodu palcami wygrzebałam z kurtki klucze do drzwi i wetknęłam je w zamek. Wtedy usłyszałam szelest. Wpadłam w sekundową panikę, przypomniałam sobie o różdżce i wyszarpnęłam ją z dżinsów, obracając się na pięcie i upuszczając zakupy na glebę.

\- Cassandra. - powiedział zdławionym głosem więzień, który uciekł.

Milczałam. W spoconych palcach bardzo mocno ściskałam różdżkę.

Przez dwanaście lat żyłam w poukładanym świecie logicznych argumentów. Dwanaście lat spędziłam w niewierze w winę Blacka. Dwanaście lat przypominałam sobie jego rozpacz i furię, dziękując Bogu, że nie umiem odczuwać tych emocji tak silnie. Dwanaście lat ludzie wmawiali sobie - i mnie przy okazji też - że to on zdradził swego najlepszego przyjaciela i doprowadził do jego śmierci. Przez dwanaście lat mówiono, że zabił trzynaście osób jedną klątwą, której nauczył go Czarny Pan.

Przez dwanaście lat świat poszedł naprzód. I Black musiał się zmienić. Czy wciąż było mądrym ufanie temu mężczyźnie?

Syriusz zrobił krok w moją stronę. Cofnęłam się o pół kroku.

Dwanaście lat w Azkabanie z każdego zrobiłyby szaleńca i szaleństwo tliło się w czarnych oczach Syriusza. Spokojne, zdeterminowane, zapiekłe szaleństwo. Nawet jeśli skazano go za niewinność, był niebezpieczny. Pozbawiony różdżki, wychudły i osłabiony, ale umiejący zabić uzbrojonego śmierciożercę gołymi pięściami. Widziałam go już w takiej sytuacji.

Z dużym wyczuciem dramatyzmu, wreszcie na całego lunął deszcz. Ściana wody. W momencie przemokłam do nitki, długie włosy Syriusza przykleiły mu się do twarzy i ramion jak czarne węże. Krople smagały niczym bicze i skuliłam lekko ramiona, chociaż różdżkę wciąż trzymałam wycelowaną w niego. Łykałam powietrze szeroko otwartymi ustami. Smakowało jak kawałki lodu, drapało w gardle i wcale nie przynosiło ulgi rozpalonym płucom.

\- Nie cieszysz się, że mnie widzisz? - uśmiechnął się Black z wyraźnym trudem. Przemogłam dławienie w gardle.

\- Co tu robisz? - wychrypiałam. - Dlaczego uznałeś przyłażenie do mnie za dobry pomysł?

\- Cassandro…

Ręka z różdżką drgnęła mi nieznacznie i Syriusz urwał.

\- Nie wiedziałem, gdzie indziej mógłbym pójść. - wycharczał po chwili. - Ale jeśli każesz mi spieprzać, odejdę. Tylko najpierw posłuchaj, proszę. Ja tego naprawdę nie zrobiłem.

\- Wiem.

Otworzył usta i tak zamarł. Patrzył na mnie z zaskoczeniem. Mocniej zacisnęłam palce na różdżce. Było mi coraz zimniej, mokre ubrania nieprzyjemnie lepiły się do skóry, w butach już chlupało. Włosy splecione w ciężki, mokry warkocz leżały na plecach jak przemoczona lina okrętowa. Czułam krople wody, ściekające mi na ramię z kolczyka. Zacisnęłam wolną rękę w pięść.

Jedna część mnie darła się: nie bądź idiotką, potraktuj go Drętwotą, wołaj aurorów i cześć pieśni! On jest niebezpieczny! To morderca! Tyle ludzi nie może się mylić przez dwanaście lat!

Druga część mnie miała własne zdanie: ludzie przez kilkaset lat wierzyli, że Ziemia jest płaska. Syriusz jest niewinny. Łapa by nigdy nie zdradził Potterów. I nawet jeśli zabił tych ludzi, to ciebie nigdy by nie skrzywdził.

Przez jakieś piętnaście sekund obie moje części kłóciły się zażarcie.

Powietrze pachniało deszczem. Mokrym asfaltem i wilgotną od kropel skórą mojej kurtki. Znałam tę woń, już kiedyś wciągałam ją w płuca, ostrożnie, z wyrachowaniem, zastanawiając się dokładnie nad tym, jak ten zapach smakuje. Zastanawiałam się wtedy, z jakiej racji czuję tę woń, skoro nie kojarzyła mi się absolutnie z niczym. Kiedy to było? Chyba w innym życiu. Czy teraz miało sens? Nie wiedziałam.

Opuściłam różdżkę.

\- Wejdź.

* * *

Syriusz łapczywie pożerał gulasz. Siedziałam naprzeciwko niego, z palcami wokół kubka czekolady. Serce łomotało mi nierówno, w głowie trwała dzika gonitwa myśli, a zimna ręka wciąż ściskała mnie za gardło. Syriusz wyglądał strasznie, wychudły, zarośnięty, w porwanej, niezbyt czystej szacie. Gulasz pochłaniał tak, jakby od lat nie miał w ustach nic ciepłego. Okropna była myśl, że to zapewne prawda.

\- Chyba nie mam dla ciebie żadnych ciuchów. - odezwałam się.

\- Nie szkodzi. - wybełkotał z pełnymi ustami. - Większość czasu i tak spędzam jako pies.

Skinęłam głową, zasłaniając się kubkiem. Syriusz skończył jeść, chlebem wytarł talerz i odchylił się na oparcie krzesła z cichym sapnięciem sytości. Przymknął oczy i westchnął głęboko.

\- Kąpiel? - zapytałam cicho. Spojrzał na mnie niepewnie, jakby zawstydzony. Z trudem wstałam, przywołując na twarz bohaterski uśmiech. Poszłam do łazienki. Przyjrzałam się uważnie wyposażeniu i kosmetykom - nie, nie było tu nic, co wskazywało na to, że dwa dni temu z hukiem zakończyłam prawie roczny związek. Z westchnieniem odkręciłam kran. Kiedy się wyprostowałam, w lustrze nad wanną odbijała się twarz Blacka.

\- Uwierzyłaś mi tak bez niczego? - zapytał niepewnie. Wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Kierowałam się logiką.

\- Czym?

Przepchnęłam się obok niego na korytarzyk.

\- Właź do wanny. - poleciłam sucho. - Możesz użyć tych ręczników nad toaletą, są czyste. Ja będę po drugiej stronie drzwi. Jakby coś się działo, daj mi znać. - i zamknęłam go w łazience. Przez chwilę było cicho. Potem rozległy się nieśmiałe szelesty zdejmowanego ubrania, cichy plusk wody i lekkie westchnienie szczęścia. Oparłam się plecami o ścianę i po chwili usiadłam na podłodze.

\- Więc o co chodziło z tą logiką? - dobiegło po chwili zza drzwi. Westchnęłam ciężko.

\- Po pierwsze, byłam tam, pamiętasz? Po drugie, znam cię wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, że jak mało kto brzydzisz się czarną magią i ideologią, którą wyznawał Czarny Pan. Po trzecie, doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z faktu, że za Potterów oddałbyś życie. Po czwarte, jak sam dobrze wiesz, nie wierzę w nic, na co nie ma dowodów. A to, że nie dali ci nawet procesu, świadczy między innymi o tym, że potrzebowali kozła ofiarnego, ale dowodów nie mieli. _Quod erat demonstrandum_.

Milczał przez chwilę.

\- Żeby wszyscy widzieli to w ten sposób. - wymamrotał. Uśmiechnęłam się leciutko. Fakt. Pod tym względem byłam wyjątkowa. Nie znałam nikogo innego, kto nie pozwalał emocjom zaćmiewać poglądu na świat i oceny sytuacji. Może dlatego dostałam i byłam w stanie utrzymać pracę w Departamencie Tajemnic. Chłodna kalkulacja, zero uczuć, pełen profesjonalizm.

\- Pozostaje natomiast kwestia morderstwa trzynastu osób… - powiedziałam po chwili. Syriusz zaklął piętrowo.

\- Uwierzysz mi, jak powiem, że to nie ja? - zapytał ze złością, pluskając głośno. Zaśmiałam się pod nosem, potrząsając lekko głową.

\- Nie podejrzewam Pettigrew o takie zdolności. W tej kwestii jednak mam silnie mieszane uczucia. - przyznałam szczerze i bez bicia. - Ten Confundus, którego na mnie rzuciłeś tuż przed, również nie pomaga.

\- Przepraszam…

\- To nie ja siedziałam dwanaście lat, nie musisz mnie przepraszać. - chlapnęłam zanim pomyślałam i zaraz przygryzłam mocno wargi. Syriusz jednak nie powiedział niczego. Nawet chlupotanie wody ucichło.

\- Mów do mnie. - rzuciłam, kiedy nie odezwał się ponad minutę.

\- Nie wiem, co mam mówić. - burknął.

\- Jak ci się udało uciec?

Długie, urywane westchnienie. Plusk wody, bulgot; jakby zanurzył się z głową i wypuszczał bąbelki powietrza. Głośniejszy plusk, cichy kaszel.

\- Udało mi się zmienić. - wykaszlał Black. - Psie uczucia są… inne niż ludzkie. Dementorzy nie widzą… połapali się, że coś się zmieniło, ale pewnie myśleli, że wreszcie zwariowałem. Kiedy dawali mi jedzenie, udało mi się uciec. Mają tam podłe żarcie, więc nie miałem problemu z prześliźnięciem się między kratami…

\- Jak dotarłeś na ląd?

Cisza.

\- Nie bardzo wiem. - wyznał wreszcie prawie bezgłośnie. - Nie pamiętam zbyt dobrze. Chyba psi instynkt na chwilę wysunął się do przodu. Chyba przepłynąłem. Nie wiem. Nie chcę wiedzieć.

Oparłam głowę o ścianę. Milczeliśmy przez chwilę.

\- Cass?

\- No?

\- Opowiesz mi, co się w tym czasie działo na świecie? Bo nie bardzo wiem… jak… co… kiedy… i w ogóle…

Westchnęłam, zamykając oczy. Co ja mu mogłam powiedzieć?

Trzynaście lat pracowałam w Departamencie Tajemnic, zgłębiając tajemnice najgłębszych podstaw magii, myśli i miłości. Dwanaście lat przeżyłam w świecie, wierzącym w winę Syriusza Blacka. Dwanaście lat korespondowałam z Dumbledore'em na wiele tematów, snując plany na przyszłość i wzbogacając wiedzę - i starannie omijając temat Blacka. Jedenaście lat przeżyłam w samotności, rok w związku, który nie miał szans na trwanie. Co mogłam opowiedzieć Syriuszowi, temu skrzywdzonemu przez los mężczyźnie, który poszedł siedzieć za niewinność - przynajmniej częściowo?

Dlatego milczałam. Syriusz chyba zrozumiał, bo nie zadawał mi więcej pytań.

Z łazienki wyszedł w nieco lepszym stanie, a już stanowczo czyściejszy. Wstałam z podłogi. Syriusz wyraźnie unikał mojego spojrzenia. Miałam wielką ochotę go dotknąć, poklepać po ramieniu, przytulić - nie ośmieliłam się jednak. W milczeniu poszłam do najmniej zawalonego książkami pokoju i odgruzowałam tapczan.

\- Wybacz bałagan. - powiedziałam przez ramię. - Chyba mnie znasz…

\- Tak. - powiedział nie od razu. - To wygląda zupełnie jak w Cardiff.

Skinęłam głową. Rozłożyłam tapczan i zastanowiłam się krótko.

\- Zaczekaj, wezmę świeżą… - zaczęłam, odwracając się, i trafiłam prosto w niego. W milczeniu objął mnie i schował twarz w moim ramieniu. Przez kilkanaście sekund stałam sztywno jak strach na wróble, na wpół przerażona, na wpół jedynie zaskoczona. Wreszcie ostrożnie, niepewnie, odwzajemniłam uścisk. Był tak chudy, że mogłam policzyć jego żebra przez materiał cienkiej szaty. Drżał lekko, jakby nie mógł się rozgrzać. Poczułam, jak coś chwyta mnie mocno za gardło.

\- Tęskniłam za tobą. - wyrwało mi się gdzieś spod serca. Nie odpowiedział, tylko ścisnął mnie nieco mocniej.

* * *

\- Zamierzam się dostać do Hogwartu.

Uniosłam głowę znad płatków i mleka. Syriusz siedział przy stole i nieuważnie bawił się gęsim piórem.

Odsunęłam miskę; nagle zupełnie straciłam apetyt.

\- Dałbyś spokój. - powiedziałam, gapiąc się w moje śniadanie. - Co ci z tego przyjdzie. Zostaw. Wyjedź. Ucieknij. Znajdź sobie życie, zacznij od nowa.

Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową.

\- Sam? - uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Nie, dziękuję. I nie będę uciekał.

Odchrząknął.

\- Dawno temu wyraźnie dałaś mi do zrozumienia, że nie dajesz mi szansy. - powiedział nie bez goryczy. - I chcesz, żebym od nowa urządzał sobie życie. Ale bez ciebie… nie chce mi się.

\- Co? - warknęłam, zaskoczona i zirytowana doborem słów.

\- Szukać znowu kogoś, kto mnie zrozumie i nie będzie oceniał. - spojrzał krzywo. - Ty jedna taka zostałaś. Wszyscy inni… albo nie żyją, albo… - zacisnął mocno szczęki, aż mięśnie wyrysowały się na jego policzkach wyraźnymi węzłami. - A ja już zwyczajnie nie mam sił zaczynać od nowa. Dlatego skończę to, co zacząłem, a potem choćby potop.

Wstał.

\- Nie możesz tak po prostu wyjść i lecieć bez planu! - zareagowałam, również się zrywając.

\- Mam plan. - odparł sucho. - Prosty jak konstrukcja cepa i dlatego mi się powiedzie. Trzymaj kciuki, Cass.

\- Syriusz…

Zatrzymał się jeszcze, ale nie odwrócił w moją stronę. Przełknęłam ślinę.

\- Zadaj mi pytanie. - poprosiłam cicho. - Obiecałam ci odpowiedź, pamiętasz? Jak się tamto skończy…

Teraz na mnie spojrzał i patrzył dłuższą chwilę, w milczeniu, oceniająco. Poruszyłam się niespokojnie. Wiedziałam, że widać po mnie te trzynaście lat. Jakiś czas temu ścięłam wreszcie włosy i teraz sięgały mi zaledwie do łopatek. Już permanentnie nosiłam okulary, chociaż w ładnych, eleganckich oprawkach. Trochę mi się przytyło, chociaż wciąż pozostawałam w zasadzie szczupła - to przez długie spacery po Londynie i piątkowe spotkania z mugolską samoobroną. Nie podobał mi się jednak sposób, w jaki Black na mnie patrzył. Jakby szukał we mnie dawnej Cassie Bennet, i jakby nie mógł jej znaleźć.

\- Dla mnie się nie skończyło. - powiedział wreszcie i spróbował wyjść. Moje ciało zareagowało, zanim mózg nadążył. Chwyciłam go za rękę i pociągnęłam mocno.

\- Jeśli myślisz, że cię tak bez problemu puszczę… - warknęłam. - O, stary, mało mnie znasz. Siadaj.

Przyglądał mi się dziwnie, ale usiadł posłusznie. Klęłam przez chwilę pod nosem, parząc mocną kawę. Postawiłam przed nim jeden kubek, drugi otuliłam dłońmi i zastanowiłam się. Jeśli on nie zamierzał myśleć… cóż, musiałam to robić za niego. Znowu.

\- Daj mi kilka dni. - powiedziałam wolno. - Jestem pewna, że Knot skoczy do wniosków bez zastanawiania się dłużej i spróbuje ściągnąć z widoku Harry'ego…

Przez twarz Syriusza przemknął grymas, który mi się nie podobał. Black jednak się nie odezwał.

\- Na pewno jakoś zabezpieczą Hogwart. - ciągnęłam udając, że nie zauważyłam. - Daj mi się chociaż dowiedzieć, co planują. Kiedy już będziemy znać kształt sytuacji, coś wymyślimy. - przyjrzałam mu się krytycznie. - Zresztą, popatrz na siebie. - powiedziałam miękko. - Jesteś wychudzony, słaby. Prosisz się o kilka dni odpoczynku. Musisz przybrać na wadze, żeby chociaż myśleć o podjęciu wędrówki na północ. Zresztą, może i na to miałabym pewien sposób.

Syriusz siedział nieruchomo w krześle, a oczy błyszczały mu nieładnie. Przełknęłam tekst, że na dodatek chyba ma wysoką gorączkę, bo pewnie by mi przyłożył.

\- Idę do pracy. - powiedziałam wolno. - Proszę cię, zaczekaj. Tu cię nikt nie znajdzie… - _bo nikt cię tutaj szukał nie będzie_ , dokończyłam w myślach. A w każdym razie, jeszcze nie dziś.

\- Dobrze. - mruknął Black po dłuższej chwili. - Niech będzie po twojemu.

Kiwnęłam głową i dopiłam kawę jednym łykiem.

\- W szafce jest eliksir pieprzowy. - powiedziałam wstawiwszy kubek do zlewu. - Zjedz śniadanie, nie pierdziel, zażyj pieprzu i idź do łóżka. Wrócę przed siedemnastą i zastanowimy się, co dalej. Obiecujesz, że nie wychylisz stąd nosa?

Wciąż nie spuszczał ze mnie spojrzenia.

\- Powiedziałem już. - stwierdził wreszcie. - Niech będzie po twojemu.

Skinęłam głową. Włożyłam kurtkę i upewniłam się, że wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy mam w torbie. Co prawda moja „praca domowa" była nawet nie dotknięta od wczoraj… ale nie miałam przed kim się tłumaczyć. Nikt nie zauważy, zapewne.

* * *

\- Szefowo. - zareagowała na mnie Żaneta, czatująca przed wejściem do biura. - Masz gościa. Wpuściłam go do środka…

Spojrzałam na dziewczynę uważnie. Żaneta była geniuszem, jeśli chodziło o astronomię i transmutację, a na dodatek pasjonowała się fizyką kwantową i czasem. Pracowała przy zmieniaczach czasu i, czasami, ze mną w Sali Myśli. Ale jeśli chodziło o ogarnianie skomplikowanych interakcji międzyludzkich, gubiła się po pierwszych trzech zdaniach.

\- Kto to? - zapytałam więc.

\- Powiedział, że przyjaciel ze szkoły…

Zrobiło mi się zimno. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że to Snape zaszczycił nasze skromne progi. Zdarłam kurtkę z ramion i nawet udało mi się ją powiesić na wieszaku przy wejściu bez upuszczenia jej trzy razy na podłogę. Ścisnęłam w dłoni różdżkę - obserwowana przez zaskoczoną Żanetę. Po czym dzielnie otworzyłam drzwi.

Remus „Lunatyk" Lupin uśmiechnął się do mnie nieśmiało. Poczułam, jak szczęka mi zaczyna wędrować coraz niżej i zmusiłam się, by trzymać usta zamknięte.

\- Lupin. - wykrztusiłam. - A ty co tu robisz?

\- Cześć, Bennet. - odpowiedział prawie swobodnie. - Kupę lat. Dalej używasz waniliowego mydła?

Nabrałam ochoty przyłożyć mu najbliższą książką. A że mój wzrok padł najpierw na całe tysiąc stron _Eksperymentów z czasem i przestrzenią_ w twardych okładkach, mogłoby to zaboleć.

\- Co cię tu sprowadza? - oszczędnym gestem wskazałam zapasowe krzesło. Remus potulnie usiadł. Nie wyglądał specjalnie dobrze. Prawdę mówiąc, nie podobały mi się te pasma siwizny w jego włosach, wyraźnie znoszone buty i wystrzępiony brzeg szaty. Lunatyk nigdy nie opływał w luksusy, ale teraz wyraźnie było jeszcze gorzej.

\- Dostałem posadę w Hogwarcie. - powiedział Remus, a ja zauważyłam, że bardzo stara się nie cieszyć tym bardziej. Poczułam nagły, przejmujący smutek. Nie każdy miał w życiu tyle szczęścia, co ja. A jeśli Lupin bał się cieszyć zbyt mocno, znaczyło to zapewne, że doznał wcześniej stanowczo zbyt wielu bolesnych rozczarowań.

\- Gratuluję. - uśmiechnęłam się więc. - Daj smarkaczom popalić. Zaraz. - coś mi się przestawiło w głowie. - Czy młody Potter teraz nie chodzi do Hogwartu?

\- Eee… No tak. Teraz do trzeciej klasy. - na twarzy Lupina pojawiło się lekkie zakłopotanie.

\- Nie dawaj mu forów.

\- Nie zamierzam.

Na chwilę zapadła niezręczna cisza. Lunatyk wykręcał sobie palce, ja starannie wyrównywałam jakieś papiery na biurku.

\- Cass?

\- No co.

\- Black… nie był u ciebie, prawda?

Spojrzałam na Lunatyka spode łba.

\- A niby po cholerę miałby do mnie przychodzić? - zapytałam kwaśno, w myśli gratulując sobie długiej kąpieli dziś rano i nowych perfum.

\- Wiesz, dlaczego. - powiedział Lupin cicho. - Boję się o ciebie.

\- Nie ty jeden. - wkurzyłam się. Najpierw Weasley, potem Knot, a teraz, kurna, Lupin, którego nie widziałam dwanaście lat. Co ich nagle wszystkich napadło? Czy o każdą byłą Łapy też się tak martwili? Jakoś nie widzę, by minister wzywał na dywanik Mary Dearheart, z domu MacDonald! - Radzę sobie. I z tym też sobie poradzę. Jeśli mogę ci w czymś pomóc, dawaj, ale raczej nie udzielaj mi dobrych rad. Od tego mam Dumbledore'a.

Lupin uśmiechnął się kątem ust i na ułamek sekundy zza twarzy przedwcześnie postarzałego mężczyzny wyjrzał ten bystry uczeń Hogwartu, z którym się kiedyś przyjaźniłam. Wstał z krzesła i uściskał mnie silnie, zanim zdołałam uciec.

\- Wybacz, że wtedy wyjechałem bez pożegnania. - powiedział mi w ucho.

\- Przecież się nie złoszczę. - stęknęłam, przyduszona. - Ślubu nie braliśmy.

Zaśmiał się krótko i, ku mojemu ogromnemu zdziwieniu, cmoknął mnie w czoło.

\- Zajrzyj, jeśli będziesz w Hogwarcie. - powiedział. - Pomogę ci grzebać w katalogu pani Pince.

\- Dzięki. - bąknęłam, zaskoczona. Remus uśmiechnął się do mnie jeszcze raz i poszedł w cholerę. Tkwiłam przy biurku jak przyklejona, dopóki nie wróciła Żaneta, wpatrzona w jakiś formularz.

\- Przyszedł ten papier of profesor McGonagall, szefowo. - powiedziała, nie zwracając uwagi na mój stan ducha. - Jest tu elegancko wypisane podanie… i wszystko. Cała papierologia się zgadza, szefowo. Ja osobiście nie widzę przeszkód…

Z wysiłkiem zamknęłam w pamięci szufladkę „Cardiff 1978-1981" i otworzyłam inną, „Podanie o zmieniacz czasu dla H. Granger". Kazałam Żanecie zostawić dokumentację na moim biurku i przygotować zmieniacz. Potem usiadłam do odpisywania profesorce, że nie widzimy przeszkód i wzorowa uczennica, tak chwalona przez panią profesor w listach, otrzyma owo delikatne narzędzie. Będę musiała się wybrać do Hogwartu i sama jej wyjaśnić co i jak.

Oficjalny transport do Hogwartu.

Nikt nie wiedział, że Syriusz jest animagiem.

Te dwa fakty kliknęły ze sobą w mojej głowie, a z płuc jakby uszło mi całe powietrze. Mogłam wziąć Syriusza w formie psa pod pachę i wprowadzić go do Hogwartu, nie zwracając uwagi ani na niego, ani na siebie, z oficjalnym biznesem Ministerstwa i w ogóle. Teraz pozostało mi tylko przetrwać dzień i nie zwariować.

W domu byłam za dwadzieścia siódma. Syriusza nigdzie nie było. Na stole leżała tylko pośpiesznie skreślona kartka, podpisana odciskiem łapy. Na kafelkach pod stołem była wyraźna, już zaschnięta plama atramentu. Nie miałam nawet siły zakląć. Wzięłam kartkę i przeczytałam te kilka słów, które Black uznał za stosowne zostawić za sobą.

 _Wybacz, Cass,_ pisał _. Naraziłem cię już wystarczająco. Już mam wobec ciebie niespłacalny dług wdzięczności i nie chcę, by urósł jeszcze bardziej. Jeśli mnie sypniesz, nie miej wyrzutów sumienia. Bo w sumie to jest tak, jakbym to ja ich zabił._

Powoli usiadłam za stołem. Roześmiałam się. Cały Łapa. Głupia odwaga podszyta sentymentem, głębokie poczucie honoru. Nic dziwnego, że wylądował w Gryffindorze. W Slytherinie by go chyba zjedli.

* * *

Czerwona lokomotywa z sykiem wypuściła strugę pary w powietrze. Westchnęłam lekko. Nad moją głową zegar wybił dziewiątą. Peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte był w zasadzie pusty, tylko załoga pociągu sprawdzała sprawność maszyny i gotowość do jazdy.

\- Cześć. - usłyszałam zza pleców. - Co tu robisz?

\- Przyszłam odprowadzić cię na pociąg, Lupin. - odparłam spokojnie i dopiero wtedy się odwróciłam. Lunatyk stał, przechylony pod ciężarem swojej walizki, i przyglądał mi się podejrzliwie. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - Nostalgia, rozumiesz.

Skinął wolno głową. Staliśmy przez chwilę, gapiąc się na siebie nieufnie. Wreszcie Lupin zdołał się uśmiechnąć. Wyglądał blado i mizernie, zupełnie jak po ciężkiej chorobie. Poprawił uchwyt na walizce.

\- Dzięki. - powiedział. Wyszczerzyłam zęby.

\- Pomóc ci z tym? - wskazałam jego bagaże. Pokręcił głową.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że będę tu tak wcześnie? - zapytał jakby nieśmiało. Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Lupin, a pamiętasz kto tu siedział pierwszego września siedemdziesiątego pierwszego? - ruchem głowy wskazałam jedną z ławek pod ścianą. - Już o ósmej rano?

Lupin się zmieszał. Zaśmiałam się krótko. Zawsze miałam bzika na punkcie punktualności, a tamtego dnia ta mała obsesja nabrała absurdalnych rozmiarów. Nie powtórzyłam tego więcej. Może również dlatego, że za każdym następnym razem rodzice _mogli_ przyjść później do pracy.

Odprowadziłam go do przedziału. Pociąg wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak za naszych czasów. Jedno z okien w korytarzu się przycinało, tak samo jak drzwi do ulubionego przedziału Huncwotów w połowie wagonu drugiego. Konduktor obrzucił nas zdumionym spojrzeniem, ale nie skomentował. Lupin był wyraźnie lekko skrępowany, jednak nie zwracałam na to zupełnie uwagi. Postałam nad nim w sumie jakiś kwadrans, spędzony głównie na zdawkowych uwagach, zanim wreszcie uznałam, że czas się żegnać.

\- Wiesz co, Cass? - odezwał się Lupin zanim wyszłam. - Dzięki.

Skinęłam głową, pozwalając sobie na uśmiech.

\- Nie ma za co.

Drugiego września i tak czekała mnie wyprawa do Hogwartu. Ktoś z zespołu skołował mi świstoklik. Profesor McGonagall i H. Granger - która okazała się trzynastolatką o masie brązowych włosów i nieco za długich przednich zębach - czekały na mnie w gabinecie profesorki. Mimowolnie poczułam dla dziewczyny podziw. Nie dość, że wstała pewnie przed siódmą rano, to jeszcze uważnie wysłuchała mojego wykładu instrukcyjnego i złapała wszystko od pierwszego razu.

\- W razie wątpliwości, nie wahaj się pisać do mnie bezpośrednio. - zakończyłam i zanotowałam jej moje imię i nazwisko oraz kod wywoławczy bezpośredniej poczty Departamentu. - Kiedy zechcesz go oddać, to również prosto do mnie.

\- Nie będę chciała go oddać. - oświadczyła Hermiona Granger nieco przemądrzałym tonem. Wymieniłam z profesor McGonagall porozumiewawcze półuśmiechy nad głową dziewczynki, uważnie podpisującej zobowiązanie zachowania milczenia.

\- Pogadamy w czerwcu. - powiedziałam, podnosząc się. - Powodzenia w nauce, Hermiono.

\- Dziękuję, pani Bennet.

Nie poprawiłam jej. McGonagall spojrzała na mnie dziwnie, ale nie skomentowała. Pożegnałyśmy się i Hermiona zbiegła na śniadanie do kolegów, a profesor McGonagall podążyła za nią statecznym krokiem. Postałam chwilę, niezdecydowana, co dalej. Chyba powinnam wracać, zamiast bez sensu tu tkwić. Syriusz, podróżujący piechotą, na pewno nie był nawet w pobliżu Hogwartu, nie mogłam mu zbytnio pomóc. Zresztą, to była jego decyzja. Uciekając z mojego domu, zdjął ten problem z mojej głowy. Nie mój cyrk, nie moje kuguary. Bóg z nim i krzyżyk na drogę.

Spojrzałam na zegarek: dochodziła ósma. Raczej powinnam się zbierać z powrotem. Świstoklik, niestety, miałam jednostronny i czekał mnie cały dzień w pociągu. No i ci dementorzy…

Westchnęłam ciężko. Pracownik nie ma w głowie, za to szef ma w nogach…

Przechodząc obok Wielkiej Sali zajrzałam do środka. Dostrzegłam Lupina przy stole nauczycielskim. Uczniowie byli głośni jak zawsze, moja kurkońska brać w dużej części z nosami w książkach; Gryfoni przerzucali się czymś przy dalekim końcu stołu; Puchoni wcinali, co im się nawinęło na talerze, a Ślizgoni jak zawsze zdawali się być ponad to i mieć wszystkich gdzieś. Pomachałam Lupinowi, a on skinął mi głową. Złowiłam nienawistne spojrzenie Snape'a i uśmiechnęłam się do niego szeroko.

Błonia były po staremu przestronne, wiał lekki wietrzyk, a w powietrzu wisiała zapowiedź deszczu. Szłam szybkim krokiem w stronę bramy, zbierając w sobie siły. Koło dementorów zamierzałam przebiec najszybciej, jak tylko się dało, nie dając się zatrzymać dłużej niż to niezbędne. Miałam z nimi cholerny problem. Naprawdę cholerny problem.

Ile bym nie próbowała, nie byłam w stanie wyprodukować z siebie Patronusa.

Czy wspomnienia miałam niedostatecznie szczęśliwe, czy mocy zbyt mało - nie wiedziałam. Nie interesowało mnie to bliżej, efekt był jeden tak czy siak. O ile z oklumencji byłam całkiem niezła, o tyle z pozostałych czarów mentalnych… noga. No, ale w oklumencji chodziło o samokontrolę, a tej miałam najwyraźniej pod dostatkiem.

Dementorzy puścili mnie bez większych problemów. Większą część drogi do Hogsmeade przebyłam bardzo szybkim krokiem, usiłując strząsnąć z myśli zimną lepkość. Potrzebowałam endorfin, wstąpiłam więc do Miodowego Królestwa i kupiłam pierwszą z brzegu tabliczkę czekolady. Zjadałam ją po kawałku przez całą drogę z powrotem do Londynu, a kiedy wreszcie dotarłam do domu, czym prędzej wlazłam do gorącej kąpieli.

Następny dzień to był piątek. Jedyny dzień w tygodniu, kiedy naprawdę wychodziłam z pracy tuż po czwartej. Przebierałam się w mugolskie ciuchy i szłam na spotkanie kilku podobnych mnie porąbańców, ćwiczących samoobronę w piwnicy jakiejś siłowni. Nie miałam pojęcia, skąd mi to strzeliło do głowy. W pewnym momencie po prostu… się stało. I łaziłam tam już od jakiegoś czasu, wyładowując całą tę agresję, jaka kumulowała się we mnie przez tydzień przebywania w Ministerstwie, w bliskim kontakcie z ministerialną biurokracją.

Wolno mi chyba mieć jakieś hobby, które nie zamyka się w wertowaniu zakurzonych pergaminów i wkuwaniu kolejnego języka. Starczy, że nauczyłam się hiszpańskiego i całkiem nieźle rozumiałam rosyjski.

No i nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy mi się przyda umiejętność bezpardonowego władowania jakiemuś typowi kopniaka prosto w żołądek.

* * *

\- Black wdarł się do Hogwartu! - zaraportowała Żaneta pierwszego listopada, wpadając do biura jakby wypiła pięć kaw naraz.

\- A ty skąd wiesz? - zapytałam, nie unosząc głowy znad tabeli numerów. Zaklęcie, nad którym pracowałam, bardzo pilnie wymagało stabilizacji i naprawdę nie chciałam się dekoncentrować.

\- Moja siostrzenica jest w szóstej klasie. - Żaneta padła na krzesło i złapała oddech. - O Boże! Ale to straszne!

\- No… - zmięłam obliczenia w kulkę i cisnęłam nimi w stronę kosza. Kubełek zafurkotał, przeżuwając śmiecia, i beknął smacznie.

\- Szefowo?

\- No co.

\- Ten pani przyjaciel uczy w Hogwarcie, prawda?

Przewróciłam oczami, trzaskając w stół _Językoznawstwem kognitywnym_. Żaneta podskoczyła.

\- Czy nie miałaś czasem anomalii czasowej do przebadania? - przypomniałam jej zimno.

\- Ach tak! - skoczyła na nogi, złapała jakieś papiery ze swojego biurka i poleciała. Przez chwilę siedziałam nieruchomo przy stole, zaciskając mocno palce na książce. Cholerny Black. Całkiem mu odbiło? Musiałam sobie powtórzyć (po raz chyba tysięczny w ciągu tych dwóch miesięcy), że to NIE MOJE cholerne ZMARTWIENIE.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech i powoli wypuściłam. A do piątku było jeszcze mnóstwo czasu.

Z jakiej racji ja się w ogóle przejmuję?

* * *

\- Esencja Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych polega na tym, że całkowicie odbierają ludzką wolę. - tłumaczyłam grupie aurorów, którzy wyglądali jak banda bezmózgów w przykrótkich szatach. Aneta wydała mi służbowe polecenie: wykładaj teorię magii na Uniwersytecie Aurorów. Dwie grupy tygodniowo, w sumie trzy godziny wykładu. Robiłam to od dobrych trzech lat, a wciąż nie potrafiłam tego polubić. - Właśnie dlatego są niewybaczalne.

\- Jak Avada odbiera ludzką wolę? - zapytała jakaś dziewczyna z tła. Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Spróbuj działać według swojego widzimisię, kiedy jesteś martwa. - poradziłam cynicznie. - To wtedy porozmawiamy.

Ktoś szturchnął studentkę, która oblała się rumieńcem. Obrzuciłam grupę spojrzeniem. Byłam od nich starsza od jakieś dziesięć lat i dałam im to odczuć. Denerwowała mnie ta smarkateria, która prezentowała typowo aurorską postawę: hurra i do przodu. A potem ktoś musiał po nich sprzątać i często gęsto byli to amnezjatorzy. A kto wykładał teorię dla amenzjatorów? Tim Carborough! Myślenie tego, kto układał te grafiki, było dla mnie absolutnie niezrozumiałe.

\- Użycie któregokolwiek z tych zaklęć wobec innej istoty ludzkiej to wystarczający powód, by posadzić was na zimną posadkę w Azkabanie do końca życia. - kontynuowałam, świdrując moją grupę spojrzeniem znad okularów. - Prerogatywy uchwalone podczas wojny zostały już uchylone, zanim którekolwiek z was zapyta. Jeśli uważacie więc, że jako studenci Uniwersytetu Aurorów macie, nie wiem, odgórne prawo _ćwiczyć_ … to nie macie.

\- Na zwierzętach też? - wyrwał się chłopak z pierwszego rzędu. Zsunęłam okulary i przetarłam je brzegiem swetra. Studenci obserwowali to nerwowo. Do Departamentu Tajemnic przychodziłam ubrana jak należało, w szaty czarownicy. Na zajęcia - niekoniecznie. Dzisiaj miałam na sobie wygodne dżinsy, moje ukochane smokerskie glany i nieco powyciągany sweter. Smarkateria, jeden w drugiego, nosili mundurki Uniwersytetu, w kroju podobne do hogwarckich, i przypinki z godłem uczelni.

\- Jeśli poważnie myślisz o trenowaniu Cruciatusa na zwierzętach, to wypiszę ci ponowne skierowanie na testy psychologiczne. - powiedziałam zimno i nasunęłam okulary z powrotem na nos. - Od psa do człowieka jest niewielki krok.

 _Syriusz Black, na przykład?_ , szepnęła moja podświadomość, a ja nabrałam ochoty wyszorować sobie mózg od środka.

Groźba, którą mogłam faktycznie z łatwością spełnić, wyraźnie zrobiła wrażenie na młodych gniewnych. Doskonale wiedzieli, że poza wykładaniem teorii magii jestem tu od oceniania ich sprawności i adekwatności psychologicznej. Uprzedziłam ich na pierwszych zajęciach. Nie przeszkadzali mi więc przez resztę wykładu, a kiedy zwolniłam grupę, wysypali się na korytarz w ciszy. Zebrałam książki i pergaminy, starłam tablicę i pozwoliłam sobie na kilka hiszpańskich przekleństw, wypowiedzianych półgłosem.

\- Panno Bennet? - w drzwiach stanęła dyżurna porządkowa. - List do pani.

\- Dziękuję.

Wzięłam kopertę i wcisnęłam ją do kieszeni, nie poświęcając jej w ogóle myśli. Opuściłam budynek Uniwersytetu - sprytnie ukryty jako mała, obskurna galeria sztuki - i pieszo powędrowałam w stronę najbliższego wejścia dla interesantów do Ministerstwa. O liście przypomniałam sobie dopiero w biurze, kiedy przy odwieszaniu kurtki zaszeleściła koperta.

\- _Pinche idiota!_ \- warknęłam, widząc pismo.

 _Cass_ , pisał Łapa drżącą lekko dłonią, _znów potrzebuję twojej pomocy._

\- Wyjaśnij mi jeszcze, czemu to mój problem… - zamruczałam, siadając przy biurku. Przeczytawszy resztę listu miałam ochotę Syriuszowi przyłożyć. Teleportować się do Hogsmeade, przedrzeć przez ekipy dementorów wokół hogwarckich bram, odszukać go w Zakazanym Lesie i trzaskać po pysku, aż zmądrzeje.

Odmrozić mu kapitał!

Oczywiście, po osadzeniu w Azkabanie, wszystkie pieniądze, jakie znajdowały się w skrytce Blacka u Gringotta, zostały zamrożone. I pozostawały zamrożone od dwunastu lat. Black pewnie sam już nie wiedział, gdzie ma klucz do skrytki. I on mnie teraz prosi, żebym „jakoś po cichu udostępniła mu fundusze, bo ma pewien zakup do dokonania"! Zabić to mało w takiej sytuacji. Jak ja mam to niby zrobić? Przejść się do goblinów i ładnie poprosić?

No dobra, gobliny z działu wymiany pewnie mnie kojarzyły, bo co miesiąc wymieniałam część wypłaty na mugolskie pieniądze, ale nic poza tym. Iść i poprosić, kurna… Na domiar złego nie miałam absolutnie żadnych znajomych w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa, którego dział Administracji Wizengamotu zajmował się podobnymi sprawami. Czyli na przykład wydawaniem decyzji o zamrażaniu forsy. No żeby to cholera wzięła. Prościej by było, jakby napisał co chce kupić, się by to jakoś załatwiło, ale nie…

Cholerna gryfońska duma i zosiosamosizm!

Przypadkowe spojrzenie na kalendarz uświadomiło mi, że zbliżają się święta.

\- Niech ci będzie, Black. - westchnęłam ciężko. - Ze względu na stare dobre czasy…

Mogłam unieść się moją krukońską dumą i tumiwisizmem. Naprawdę mogłam. To Łapa był mi coś winny, nie na odwrót. Ślizgońska część mnie podpowiadała to dość dobitnie, jak rzadko doszedłszy do porozumienia z krukońskim rozsądkiem i puchońskim wyczuciem litery prawa.

Potem jednak do głosu doszła gryfońska lojalność i to przez nią, klnąc i powzdychując, szłam wieczorem do Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Ministerstwo już zamykało się na noc, tylko ostatni aurorzy siedzieli jeszcze w biurach, kłócąc się o coś zażarcie. Minęłam te gabinety i dotarłam do sekcji administracyjnej. No dobra, te kochane biurwy zapewne już o czwartej poleciały do domów, a dobijała dwudziesta…

Czarować pod nosem aurorów było lekko niebezpiecznie, poprzestałam więc na dyskretnym zaglądaniu w dziurki od klucza. Tu pusto, tam pusto, tu ktoś siedzi, pusto, pusto, o, to właściwe drzwi. Sporą wskazówkę stanowiła plakietka „Administracja Wizengamotu - decyzje ekonomiczne". Kontrolnie nacisnęłam klamkę, nie oczekując sukcesu. I miałam rację.

Z kieszeni mojej ukochanej skórzanej kurtki wydobyłam więc różdżkę. Alohomora nie powinna wzbudzić zbyt wielkiego echa - aurorzy mieli paranoję i w biurach trzymali imponujące kolekcje wykrywaczy, alarmów i detektorów. Pozostało się modlić, żeby biurwy nie miały paranoi i nie zamykały biurka na nic mocniejszego od Colloportusa.

Nie zamykały. Wśliznęłam się do środka i starannie zamknęłam drzwi. Pomieszczenie było idealnie ciemne. W końcu nie było tu żadnego źródła światła. Zaryzykowałam i zapaliłam Lumosa. Teraz pozostało znaleźć odpowiedni blankiet i próbkę pisma…

Po jakiejś godzinie opuściłam biuro roztrzęsiona i spocona jak mysz w kąpieli. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, ponownie minęłam gabinety aurorów - już ciche i ciemne - i czym prędzej zbiegłam do atrium, skąd mogłam się swobodnie teleportować do domu.

Odwykłam od takich akcji. Stanowczo.

* * *

Gobliny łatwo wyczuwają fałszerstwo. Mają do tego jakiś specjalny zmysł, zwłaszcza jeśli rzecz dotyczy przedmiotów, najlepiej wartych dużo pieniądza. Wiedziałam doskonale, że fałszerstwa „papierowe" również są dla goblinów łatwe do przejrzenia - a dla bankierów zapewne dodatkowo niemal chlebem powszednim - ale nie miałam sobie nic do zarzucenia. Pokazywałam goblinowi prawdziwy formularz z Ministerstwa, wypisany przez faktycznie pracującą w Ministerstwie czarownicę, podbity prawdziwą ministerialną pieczęcią.

Goblin nie musiał wiedzieć, że nie pracowałam w administracji, a w Departamencie Tajemnic. Naprawdę nie musiał. I, wyglądało, nie wiedział.

\- Zdaje sobie pani sprawę z tego, że to skrytka zbiegłego więźnia, oczywiście. - powiedział cicho, wpatrując się we mnie nieruchomo. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Udawałam Gwendolinę Keys, pracującą od niedawna w Administracji Wizengamotu. To, że Gwendolina Keys nie istniała naprawdę, było nic nieznaczącym detalem.

\- Ja tam nic nie wiem. - oznajmiłam ponuro. - Tylko wykonuję rozkazy. Może chcą go śledzić po pieniądzach?

Goblin pokiwał z namysłem głową. Wreszcie wydał z siebie coś á la zrezygnowane westchnienie i podpisał papier.

\- To wszystko? - upewniłam się swoim najlepszym tonem biurwy. Goblin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wszystko. - warknął. - Dziękuję i do widzenia.

\- To ja dziękuję. - odparłam potulnie i zabrałam się stamtąd. Teraz trzeba jakoś dać Łapie znać, że zrobione…

Podrzuciłam w dłoni różdżkę i spojrzałam na nią z namysłem. Jakiś postawny czarodziej trącił mnie mocno ramieniem, burcząc coś nieprzyjaźnie pod nosem. Ruszyłam się więc spod wejścia do Gringotta i ruszyłam w stronę Dziurawego Kotła. Przeszłam do mugolskiego Londynu i weszłam do pierwszego z brzegu sklepu zoologicznego. Tam nabyłam torbę psiej karmy, a w kiosku niedaleko papier prezentowy i kartkę. Już w domu opakowałam psią karmę w prezent, starannie doczepiłam kartkę i przygotowałam do zabrania następnego ranka ze sobą do pracy.

Jeśli w miarę dobrze ogarniałam myślenie Łapy, musiał od czasu do czasu odwiedzać Hogsmeade w celu upolowania czegoś jadalnego, co nie było jakimś leśnym zwierzęciem. Gryfoński sentymentalizm zapewne zaprowadzi go do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. I jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, znajdzie tam świąteczny prezent ode mnie.

Następnego ranka skorzystałam z publicznej sowiej poczty przy Ministerstwie, adresując przesyłkę do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, Hogsmeade. Sowa, która nie dziwiła się niczemu, posłusznie machnęła skrzydłami i zniknęła w otworze wylotowym. Obserwowałam ją, dopóki całkiem nie zniknęła. Do biura dotarłam w dobrym humorze, ciekawa, jak Łapa zareaguje na moją kartkę.

 _Wisisz mi, Łapa._

 _Rób co chcesz, ale weź pod uwagę: nie mój cyrk, nie moje kuguary._

 _Smacznego i wesołych świąt._

* * *

\- I co? - zapytałam Żanetę, stając obok niej przy kloszu czasu. Spojrzała na mnie roztargnionym wzrokiem spod grzywki. Na podkładce, którą trzymała w rękach, widniał chaos obliczeń, znaków magicznych, wykresów i szkiców.

\- Na razie nic, szefowo. - oznajmiła zrezygnowanym tonem. - Jak pykło tak pykło. Nie wiem, czy to podziała z martwym, szefowo.

Westchnęłam. Odkąd Eloise Mintuble namieszała w czasie podczas wczesnych eksperymentów z kloszem, cały Departament podchodził do niego bardzo, bardzo ostrożnie. Profesor Saul Croaker wyraźnie zabronił nam kombinować z czymś więcej niż zmieniaczami czasu, jednak i mnie, i Żanetę klosz fascynował. Parę dni temu, bardzo ostrożnie, Żaneta wrzuciła pod klosz maleńki kamyk. Od tamtej pory nie działo się nic.

\- No dobra. - uniosłam różdżkę. - _Accio!_

Kamyk śmignął w moją stronę, ale zdołałam uskoczyć mu z trasy. Razem z Żanetą obserwowałyśmy, jak leci coraz wolniej przez salę, by wreszcie spaść na podłogę i rozsypać się w pył.

\- Ciekawe. - stwierdziła Żaneta obojętnie, notując coś na podkładce. - Opóźniona reakcja?

\- Może to efekt przekraczania linii czasowych? - zasugerowałam, dość niepewnie.

\- Może. Mam tu jajko. Spróbujemy?

\- Dobra. - zareagowałam odruchowo, po czym opanowałam się. - Ale nie dziś. Muszę pogadać z Croakerem. Bo jeśli miałoby coś porządnie walnąć… lepiej żeby wiedział.

Żaneta pokiwała głową, nie przestając notować.

\- Wiesz, my teoretycznie tu tylko, no, teoretyzujemy. - przypomniałam jej.

\- E tam. - mruknęła i skierowała się w stronę drzwi, nie odrywając spojrzenia od notatek. Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Drzwi bardziej na lewo!

Trafiła. Podziękowała mi uniesioną nad ramieniem dłonią i znikła w czeluściach Departamentu. Pokręciłam głową. Żaneta była kochana, w pewnym sensie genialna, ale trochę odklejona od rzeczywistości. Ponownie spojrzałam na klosz. Kreował wokół siebie coś w stylu zaburzenia optycznego, jakby był otoczony niebieskawą warstewką wody. Większość roboty przy zagadnieniach czasu Żaneta robiła na zmieniaczach, ale klosz pozostawał centrum Sali Czasu i źródłem zawirowań, których wzór stabilizowano i kopiowano do zmieniaczy. Czasami miałam wątpliwości, czy to jeszcze magia, czy już jakaś pojebana mugolska nauka. Na jednej z tablic w sali widniały obliczenia, które profesor Croaker omawiał z jakimś mugolskim profesorem od zagadnień czasu.

Ha. Gdyby Knot o tym wiedział, pewnie by zwariował.

Opuściłam Salę Czasu. W sali przejściowej zdecydowanie trzasnęłam drzwiami i zamknęłam oczy. Karuzela zwykle trwała jakieś dwadzieścia-dwadzieścia pięć sekund, a ja po latach miałam już wprawę w otwieraniu oczu dokładnie wtedy, kiedy pokój się zatrzymywał. Wyjęłam z kieszeni klucz i podeszłam do drzwi Sali Amortencji.

Właściwie nie byłam tu od lat. Od końca wojny, jeśli idzie o ścisłość. Po prostu… nie miałam takiej potrzeby, skoncentrowana na nieco innych tematach. Dopiero po wizycie Syriusza przypomniałam sobie o istnieniu tego pokoju i tej fontanny, ale myśl o powrocie tam uciekła i zagubiła się w nawale innych zajęć. Dopiero teraz, kiedy wygrzebałam się ze sprawozdań, analiz porównawczych oraz innych bzdur i nie-bzdur, przypomniałam sobie o jednym z kluczy w pęku, jaki nosiłam przy pasku.

Z westchnieniem otworzyłam Salę Amortencji. Zapach pergaminu i mokrego od deszczu asfaltu uderzył mnie w nozdrza. Starannie zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i podeszłam do fontanny. Zapach z każdym krokiem robił się silniejszy. Pergamin. Atrament. Mokra od desczu kurtka ze skóry. Stanęłam tuż nad krawędzią fontanny. Jakoś odruchowo otoczyłam się ramionami, mocno zaciskając dłonie na łokciach. Sala Amortencji przyprawiała mnie o dreszcze, czego nie potrafiła dokonać nawet Sala Śmierci.

\- Szefowo?

Odwróciłam się. Broderick Bode tkwił na progu, wyraźnie zaskoczony widząc mnie tutaj. Zmusiłam się do uśmiechu.

\- Co jest, Bode? - zapytałam.

\- Nie, nic, tylko… idziemy na lunch.

\- Idźcie. - pozwoliłam łaskawie. Zwykle chodziłam z nimi, ale dzisiaj absolutnie nie miałam na to ochoty. - Ja tu… posiedzę. Mam coś do przemyślenia.

Bode niepewnie pokiwał głową, ale się zabrał, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Tym razem nie udało mi się powstrzymać dreszczu, biegnącego od ramion w dół. Sala nie była zimna, ale amortencja, z cichym szmerem wzlatująca w górę i opadająca z powrotem na dół, była po prostu… straszna. Piękna z tym swoim perłowym lśnieniem i spiralami pary, unoszącymi się ku sufitowi, ale straszna. W końcu wiedziałam, co ten piękny eliksir jest w stanie zrobić człowiekowi.

Kiedy wróciłam do biurka, na książkach leżała koperta. Rozerwałam ją, spodziewając się jakiejś deklaracji lub podania. Jednocześnie podniosłam do ust kubek z zimną kawą, stojący na moim biurku od rana. Spojrzałam na list, zapisany schludnym, drobnym pismem Remusa Lupina, i splunęłam kawą.

 _Harry otrzymał na Gwiazdkę miotłę. Z tego, co słychać na korytarzach, jest to najnowszy model Błyskawicy, ostatni krzyk w miotlarstwie. Kosztuje więcej niż moja roczna wypłata, i chyba nie produkują ich inaczej, jak tylko na zamówienie_.

 _Nie wiesz może, skąd ją dostał?_

\- Kurwa w mordę jebana mać!

Więc to po to były Łapie „fundusze"! Jak go dorwę, to mu łeb urwę. Złapałam biurową papeterię i pierwsze z brzegu pióro, by odpisać Remusowi. Musiałam się solidnie ocenzurować, więc efekt był krótki, zimny i pewnie odpychający.

W oczy rzucił mi się również jeszcze jeden papier. Z westchnieniem odkopałam go spod sterty innych i zlustrowałam uważnie. Na samym dole pisma widniała odręczna adnotacja od Anety i wiedziałam, że nie mogę tego zignorować. Niemal co roku zdarzało się, że Departament Tajemnic wysyłał jednego z pracowników w jakieś egzotyczne miejsce na świecie - jak na przykład Rosja, dokąd pojechała Aneta trzy lata temu - w celu zbadania jakiegoś zjawiska w naturalnym środowisku, o ile można tak to ująć, z grupą miejscowych czarodziejów.

\- Budujemy kontakty. - oznajmiła Aneta kiedyś i brzmiała tak szczerze, że się przeraziłam.

Tak czy inaczej, należało zacząć to organizować. Szkoda, że nie mogłam zepchnąć tego na kogoś innego. Pod koniec dnia miałam już pokaźny stosik pism i pisemek do wysłania. Zebrałam je wszystkie - razem z listem do Remusa - i pobiegłam do oddziału pocztowego. Mogłam wysłać wiadomość do Lupina oficjalną sową Ministerstwa - w końcu wolno mi korespondować z przyjaciółmi w Hogwarcie, nie?

\- Bennet. - usłyszałam zza pleców kiedy ostatnia sowa zerwała się do lotu. Zamknęłam oczy, policzyłam do pięciu i odwróciłam się. Lucjusz Malfoy stał w korytarzu i obserwował mnie nieprzyjaźnie. Nie poczułam się specjalnie zaatakowana, chociaż najwyraźniej Malfoy chciał taki efekt uzyskać. Ubrany w nieskazitelny zestaw eleganckich szat, wyglądał naprzeciwko mnie jak rasowy chart przy kundlu podwórzowym: ja miałam włosy w nieładzie, szatę przykurzoną od wertowania dawno nieruszanych ksiąg, na ramieniu ślad po sowie, a spod rąbka ubrania wystawały potężne smokerskie glany.

\- Malfoy. - powiedziałam z lodowatą uprzejmością, z której mnie znali w całym Ministerstwie.

\- Co cię wygnało z… piwnicy?

 _Nie twój jebany interes_ , powiedział mój mózg, ale to, co powiedziałam na głos, było nieco bardziej cenzuralne:

\- Och, no wiesz. Morderstwa i chaos. Miłego dnia.

* * *

Na okres okołowielkanocny pojechałam do rodziców, do Kalifornii. Kwietniowe słońce było tam ze trzy razy przyjemniejsze niż angielskie i mogłam się wygrzać nad brzegiem basenu za wszystkie czasy.

Mama jak zwykle przy tej okazji zaczęła biadolić, że zerwałam z Robertem. Miałam trzydzieści trzy lata, i w jej oczach to kwalifikowało mnie jako starą pannę, która zwiędnie w Departamencie Tajemnic i utonie w książkach czy pergaminach. Ojciec, który jednak poddał się w temacie mojej socjopatii, słuchał tego biadolenia z wyraźnym rozbawieniem w oczach. Ja również przyjmowałam namowy mamy ze spokojem. Nie zamierzałam wychodzić za mąż. Po co mi to? Wystarczająco dużo czasu zajmowała mi praca naukowa, buszowanie po księgarniach w mugolskim Londynie i na Ulicy Pokątnej oraz kopanie tyłków kolegom z samoobrony.

Do mamy to nie docierało. Tata chyba ostrożnie przyklaskiwał mojej ambicji zostania „fajnym kujonem". Stanowczo odwiódł mnie jednak od pomysłu uzyskiwania pozwolenia na mugolską broń palną - chyba nie ufał moim zdolnościom manualnym i celności. Padł nawet tekst „jak się postrzelisz w stopę, to zamawiam sobie prawo uduszenia się ze śmiechu". Kochany był ten mój tatuś, nie ma co.

Wróciłam do kraju dziesiątego kwietnia i zastałam na biurku wysoki, chwiejny stosik listów. Mój jęk słyszeli chyba w atrium, a Żaneta i Bode przylecieli, jakby im kto tyłki podpalił.

\- Powiedzcie, że to prenumeraty. - jęknęłam, grzebiąc w stosie.

\- Podobno Black wdarł się do Hogwartu i zaatakował ucznia. - powiedział Bode ostrożnie. Wyrzuciłam z siebie serię przekleństw po hiszpańsku. Żaneta przygryzła wargę, jakby nie wiedziała, czy ma wiać czy raczej się roześmiać.

\- Więc minister się wścieka, że wciąż nie znaleźliśmy Blacka. - powiedziała.

\- MY?! - wściekłam się. - Od kiedy MY jesteśmy od łapania przestępców?! - kopnęłam krzesło, aż huknęło o ścianę. Moi podwładni nie wystraszyli się. To nie był pierwszy raz. Jeśli byłam na jakimś punkcie nieco… przeczulona, był to zakres kompetencji. Czyli różnica między tym, co faktycznie mieliśmy robić, a tym, co ludzie tylko myśleli, że powinniśmy robić.

Bode przewrócił oczami.

\- Knot szuka pomocy, gdzie może. - powiedział uspokajającym tonem. - Dalej uważa, że możemy tak zmodyfikować Namiar, by wyśledzić Blacka.

Och, na miłość boską.

Udało mi się to RAZ. Raz w życiu. Zlokalizowanie Petera Pettigrew „gdzieś w Exeter", ale i tak tylko dlatego, że miał na sobie silne pozostałości po Zaklęciu Fideliusa i wiedziałam, czego wypatrywać. Udało mi się również znaleźć Syriusza, ale, po pierwsze, byłam wtedy stosunkowo niedaleko, a po drugie rozmawiałam z nim niecałe dwadzieścia cztery godziny wcześniej.

No i przecież nie powiem im, że wiem, gdzie konkretnie można go szukać!

Zmilczałam, bo jakbym coś powiedziała, mogłabym wybuchnąć. Bode wyraźnie uznał to za sygnał do rejterady i wycofał się z pokoju. Zajęłam się więc resztą listów, spoczywających na moim biurku w coraz bardziej niestabilnych stosikach. Znaczna część korespondencji dotyczyła wyprawy na Madagaskar. Najwyraźniej podczas mojej nieobecności ktoś to dalej pociągnął i wyglądało, że sprawa się odbędzie. Z jednej strony może niegłupio byłoby pojechać na dwanaście miesięcy na Madagaskar, w końcu mieli tam ciepełko i ładne kwiatki, ale z drugiej strony…

\- Jedziesz? - zainteresowała się Żaneta widząc, co przeglądam. Wyraźnie chciała zmienić temat na mniej drażliwy.

\- Jeśli nie znajdzie się inny chętny… - westchnęłam. Żaneta wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jak na razie nikt nie zgłosił chęci wyjazdu. - oświeciła mnie. - Wszyscy twierdzą, że ich badania są w krytycznym punkcie i nie mogą tego zostawić. Ani zabrać ze sobą. Aneta się zaczyna już powoli złościć…

\- Super. - burknęłam.

Wyglądało na to, że tym razem nie ma przebacz i będę musiała dać się wypchnąć. Jak do tej pory na takim wyjeździe byłam raz. Trzy miesiące w Hiszpanii. Nauczyłam się wtedy całkiem sporo o językoznawstwie porównawczym, hiszpańskich przekleństwach i tamtejszym postrzeganiu czasu. Nie powiem, że były to zmarnowane trzy miesiące, ale ilość papierologii, jaką zastałam po powrocie, wciąż mi się czasem śniła po nocach.

* * *

 _Droga Cassie,_

 _Gryffindor wygrał ostatni mecz sezonu ze Slytherinem i po raz pierwszy od dawna Gryfoni mają Puchar Quidditcha. Profesor McGonagall jest przeszczęśliwa, jak możesz sobie wyobrazić. Harry jest równie dobry, jak James, o ile nie lepszy - w końcu Rogaty latał jako ścigający, a nie szukający._

 _O Blacku żadnych informacji od tego ataku sprzed miesiąca. Czemu pytałaś?_

 _No dobrze, mogłaś mieć powody._

 _Nie wiem, czy ci to już pisałem, ale odebrałem Harry'emu naszą starą mapę. Nie chciał powiedzieć, skąd ją ma, ale podejrzewam bliźniaków Weasley. To mi przypomniało, jak uparcie twierdziłaś, że niemożliwym jest wykonanie dokładnej, sensownej mapy Hogwartu, na dodatek śledzącej wszystkich poruszających się w granicach szkoły osób._

 _I wiesz co? Fakt, że wtedy się myliłaś, jest dziwnie pocieszający._

 _Ukłony,_

 _Remus_

\- Niech cię diabli, Lupin… - westchnęłam, składając list i wsuwając go z powrotem do koperty. Umiał wbić szpilkę w miękkie, nie ma co. - Szkoda tylko, że to był jeden z niewielu razy. - mruknęłam w stronę koperty i rzuciłam ją do szuflady. Stałam przez chwilę, gapiąc się na biurko, zawalone papierami, rozgrzebanym wykresem astrologicznym, mugolską książką o Madagaskarze i kilkunastoma tabelami językoznawczo-numerologicznymi. Na stosie różnych podręczników językowych chwiał się _Wielki angielsko-francuski słownik magiczny_. Przewróciłam oczami, szarpnęłam za szufladę i wyjęłam stamtąd list od Lupina, by zapakować go do kieszeni.

Lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

\- Żaneta? - odwróciłam się. Dziewczyna siedziała tak nisko nachylona nad biurkiem, że niemal ocierała nosem po pergaminie. Czytała coś z lupą w ręce. Westchnęłam. - Żaneta!

\- Tak, szefowo? - poderwała się, niemal zaliczając pełną wywrotkę.

\- Wychodzę. - powiedziałam łagodnie. - A ty kończ to i też idź do domu, dochodzi siódma.

\- O. - Żaneta wbiła oczy w zegar na ścianie. - Faktycznie…

Potrząsnęłam głową, biorąc z krzesła torbę. Żaneta, jak ja, była niereformowalna… tylko chyba bardziej. Podpisywałam jej tabele czasu pracy, wyrabiała tyle samo nadgodzin co ja. Z tym, że mnie się zdarzało samej z siebie wyjść o czasie, Żanetę trzeba było wyganiać z biura.

\- Dobranoc, szefowo. - Bode wyminął mnie w drugą stronę, targając naręcze czegoś, co wyglądało jak wstęgi myśli.

\- Bode! - zawołałam za nim. - Pamiętaj, żeby uszczelnić lewe akwarium! I odpisz ludziom z Madagaskaru, że ktoś przyjedzie!

\- Zapamiętam! - odkrzyknął i zamknął drzwi za sobą, używając do tego celu krótkiego kopnięcia. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, wsiadając do windy. Miałam fajny zespół, bez dwóch zdań, a Bode i Żaneta byli chyba moimi ulubionymi współpracownikami. No i Tim Carborough, który jednak rzadko kiedy pokazywał się w biurze, większość czasu spędzając „w terenie", czyli na Sali Myśli i na oddziale psychiatrycznym świętego Munga, obserwując pacjentów. Kiedy się go jednak dorwało, na przykład na stołówce, potrafiliśmy się całkiem długo i przyjemnie kłócić.

Opuściłam Ministerstwo, aportując się kawałek drogi od domu. Miałam ochotę na spacer. Po całym dniu, spędzonym na odcyfrowywaniu tabelek i cyrylicy na przemian, moje oczy potrzebowały odpoczynku. A wieczór był całkiem przyjemny, chociaż w powietrzu unosił się deszcz. Szłam energicznym krokiem, przyglądając się ogródkom sąsiadów. Nie myślałam o niczym konkretnym, jedynie o tym, że już piątek i że może jednak uda mi się wymigać od Madagaskaru. Jak na skrzydłach poleciałam do moich „samoobrońców", a oni w ramach bycia dobrymi kumplami spuścili mi niezły łomot.

W poniedziałek było spokojnie i mogłam się bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia zająć studiowaniem rosyjskich zaklęć. Od „naszych" różniły się właściwie wszystkim, od wymowy po mechanizmy wewnętrzne; czego się dziwić, w końcu ich języki nie poradziłyby sobie z niektórymi naszymi dźwiękami i vice versa. W zasadzie chyba każda kultura miała własne inkantacje, odróżniające się od pozostałych bardzo silnie.

Wróciłam do domu przyjemnie zmęczona i od razu walnęłam się spać. Jakoś o jedenastej obudził mnie dźwięk, którego nie słyszałam od bardzo dawna: alarmowe brzęknięcie lusterka, schowanego w szufladzie. Klnąc półprzytomnie, wymacałam zwierciadełko.

\- Słucham. - ziewnęłam w taflę.

\- Cassandro. - powiedział Dumbledore. - Obudziłem?

Nie, skąd.

\- Nie szkodzi. - powiedziałam zimno tonem mówiącym wyraźnie, że szkodzi jak cholera. - Co się stało?

\- Syriusz Black znalazł Harry'ego Pottera.

O mało co nie upuściłam lusterka na podłogę. Momentalnie wytrzeźwiałam. Usiadłam na łóżku i podwinęłam nogi pod siebie.

\- No i co? - zapytałam ostrożnie.

\- Dużo się stało. - odparł dyrektor spokojnie. - Miałem okazję… zamienić z Syriuszem kilka słów.

\- I co? - warknęłam. - Teraz mi pan wierzy?

Dumbledore przyglądał mi się przez chwilę. Wyzywająco pociągnęłam nosem. Wreszcie dyrektor westchnął głęboko.

\- Teraz ci wierzę. - powiedział cicho. - Ale to niewiele zmienia. Black próbował dopaść Petera Pettigrew i przy okazji wciągnął w to młodego Pottera, dwójkę jego przyjaciół, Remusa Lupina i Severusa Snape'a. Sytuacja jest zagmatwana, mówiąc delikatnie. Obecnie Syriusz jest zamknięty, czeka na dementorów…

Zacisnęłam palce na lusterku tak mocno, że prawie przecięłam sobie dłoń.

\- Czy do grona przyjaciół Harry'ego Pottera zalicza się Hermiona Granger? - zapytałam pozornie spokojnie. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Świetna myśl, Cassandro. Myślałem o tym samym. Mam twoje pozwolenie, jak rozumiem?

\- A nawet gdyby pan go nie miał… - skrzywiłam się. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się blado i lusterko pociemniało. Odrzuciłam je i padłam na poduszki. Nie zasnęłam już tej nocy, to jasne. Do rana leżałam, wpatrując się w sufit.

Kiedy przyszłam rano do pracy, w całym ministerstwie wrzało jak w kotle, powietrze było gęste od papierowych samolocików, fruwających z wiadomościami po wszystkich wydziałach, aurorzy biegali, jakby im kto różdżki w tyłki powtykał, a górka podobno grzmiała, szukając dupochronów. Nie dziwiłam się. Ktoś potężnie zjebał i polecą głowy.

\- Black znowu uciekł! - słyszałam w atrium, idąc wolno do mojej „piwnicy", lekko zdumiona chaosem.

\- Podobno razem z jakimiś uczniami zaatakował jednego z nauczycieli w Hogwarcie… - opowiadała jakaś młoda dziewczyna, niemal podskakując w miejscu.

\- Dostaliśmy pismo o Order Merlina! - oznajmiła jakaś biurwa do koleżanek. - Ale zaraz potem je odwołali…

\- Dementorzy opuścili posterunki! Dumbledore dostał szału!

Na szczęście, chryja nie objęła Departamentu Tajemnic. Zameldowałam się na miejscu i wzięłam do roboty, ignorując okazjonalne papierowe samolociki. Kiedy jednak zebrał się ich spory stosik, musiałam się poddać. Przeczytałam wszystkie wiadomości, które można było zawrzeć w stwierdzeniu „Knot wpadł w panikę, najpierw się nachwalił komu nie trzeba było, że mamy Blacka, a teraz musi to odkręcać. Pomóżcie!". Z bardzo nieprofesjonalną satysfakcją zgarnęłam samolociki na kupkę i po jednym posyłałam w stronę kosza na śmieci.

Do domu wróciłam późno, już po tym, jak mnie przeczołgano przez kilka rozmów z różnymi ważnymi ludźmi w sprawie zbiega. Byłam wściekła, głodna i zmęczona. Bo co ja im mogłam powiedzieć? Nic, ot co. Syriusz uciekł - i pięknie - ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego? Byłam tylko szefową sekcji teoretycznej Departamentu Tajemnic, nie jakąś pierdoloną jasnowidzącą, mogącą im wyciągnąć Blacka z kominka.

Woda w wannie była gorąca i pienista. Cała, bardzo niewielka, łazienka zasnuta była kłębami gęstej pary nasyconej zapachem pomarańczy. Z prawdziwą rozkoszą odmaczałam w gorącej wodzie ciągle bolące siniaki, jakie mi nabił David podczas ostatniego treningu. Bolało mnie dosłownie wszystko, nawet palce u stóp oraz skóra głowy - zapewne od kucyka, mocno ściągniętego przez cały dzień. Różdżką rysowałam w parze abstrakcyjne, lśniące wzory, pozwalałam im rozpraszać się na suficie i zaraz rysowałam następne.

Potrzebowałam relaksu po tych wszystkich „rozmowach", które nosiły całkiem sporo znaków przesłuchania. Nie przesłuchiwali mnie wtedy, w '81, ale teraz im się zebrało! Cholerni ministerialni.

Z ciepłego, pienistego raju łazienki wyrwał mnie dzwonek u drzwi. Zerwałam się, rozchlapując wodę na całą podłogę, złapałam szlafrok i owinęłam się nim szybko. Zbiegłam na dół, o mało co nie łamiąc sobie nóg na schodach. Otworzyłam drzwi z bardzo niecenzuralnym słowem na ustach. Syriusz obrzucił mnie spojrzeniem zza potarganej grzywy niezbyt czystych włosów.

\- Cass, potrzebuję twojej pomocy. - oznajmił.

\- Widzę. - uważnie zlustrowałam hipogryfa, szerzącego zniszczenie w resztkach rabatek kwiatowych. - Właź, zanim cię ktoś zobaczy. - rozejrzałam się uważnie po ulicy. Mój dom był co prawda zabezpieczony przed wścibskimi oczami, ale lepiej dwa razy spojrzeć niż raz mieć problem. Było już co prawda późno i raczej nikt nie powinien się włóczyć po ulicy, ale tak na wszelki wypadek wepchnęliśmy hipogryfa do korytarzyka i z trudem zamknęłam drzwi.

\- Słyszałaś, co się stało w Hogwarcie? - zapytał Syriusz, zmierzając prosto w stronę kuchni.

\- Ostatniej nocy? Jasne, że słyszałam. - prychnęłam, idąc za nim i mocniej zaciskając szlafrok wokół mojego ciała. - Podobno nieźle z juniorem narozrabialiście. - powiedziałam, obserwując jak Syriusz przegrzebuje mi szafki w poszukiwaniu czegoś jadalnego. Czułam, jak woda z mokrych włosów spływa mi po kręgosłupie. Nie było to miłe. - Jacyś dementorzy, zbiegowie, prawie przyznany Order Merlina… skoki w czasie…

\- Co? - Black aż upuścił pudełko płatków zbożowych. Hipogryf przepchnął się koło mnie do salonu i tam ułożył na wolnym kawałku podłogi, zwalając kilka stosików książek przy składaniu skrzydeł. Z rozmysłem to zignorowałam.

\- Pracuję w Departamencie Tajemnic, Black, mam wtyki tu i ówdzie, swoje wiem. - uśmiechnęłam się pobłażliwie. No i osobiście podpisywałam zgodę na zmieniacz czasu dla Hermiony Granger, a potem dostarczyłam go do Hogwartu. - Co chcesz robić dalej?

\- Muszę zniknąć z Anglii. - westchnął Syriusz ciężko, opadając na krzesło kuchenne. - Szybko, daleko i na długo.

Spojrzałam na niego z namysłem. Niech to szlag.

\- Chyba miałabym sposób. Co prawda podróż z hipogryfem może być nieco kłopotliwa, nie wiem jak one reagują na świstokliki, ale na rok chyba mogłabym ci zapewnić miejscówkę z dala od Anglii i dementorów.

\- I co, przemyciłabyś mnie?

\- Nie ciebie, bez przesady. - uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - Ale Łapę - może…?

Poderwał się i uściskał mnie gwałtownie. Przez cienką tkaninę jego wyświechtanej szaty mogłam policzyć jego żebra. Był wręcz żałośnie chudy. Tak niewiele zostało z tego Syriusza, którego znałam ze szkoły, że niemal go nie rozpoznawałam. Więzienie go musiało zmienić, ale… gdzie się podział tamten bystrooki, roześmiany chłopak, robiący furorę wśród koleżanek szkolnych swoim olśniewającym uśmiechem? Umarł czy tylko się ukrył w ciele wychudłego więźnia o drapieżnej twarzy pokrytej niezbyt czystą brodą?

\- Wykąp się. - stęknęłam. - Ja pójdę kupić ci maszynkę do golenia. Drapiesz.

Puścił mnie. Westchnęłam ciężko.

\- Woda powinna być jeszcze gorąca. A ja wysuszę sobie włosy…

* * *

W Departamencie czasem zdarzały się przedłużone wyjazdy. W tamtym roku Tim Carborough na ponad pół roku wyjechał do Japonii, żeby daleko nie szukać. W tym roku szykowało się pełne dwanaście miesięcy na Madagaskarze. Wcześniej niespecjalnie o tym myślałam, całkowicie zajęta absolutnie innymi rzeczami, ale Aneta przebąkiwała, że może ja bym pojechała. Do tej pory się złościłam na takie sugestie.

Teraz miałam motywację do wyjazdu.

Aneta się lekko zdziwiła, kiedy jej powiedziałam, że biorę tę fuchę.

Następne trzy dni spędziłam załatwiając niezbędne papiery i kupując niezbędne rzeczy. Nie mogłam przegiąć. Z uzyskaniem pozwolenia na świstoklik dla psa było wystarczająco zabawy, z hipogryfem - a zwłaszcza _tym_ hipogryfem - ten numer już za diabła nie miał prawa przejść. Dlatego musiałam pokombinować we własnym zakresie. Krótko mówiąc: świstoklik sfałszować. To wymagało pewnego przygotowania i Syriusz nawet mało zdziwił się, widząc mnie pewnego wieczora z naręczem ksiąg.

Mieszkał u mnie ponad tydzień. Przez ten czas zdążył odrobinę odpocząć, odmoczyć się i pozbyć brody. Zjadał nieprzytomne ilości jedzenia i nosiło go od ściany do ściany. Wyraźnie miał ochotę zrobić coś głupiego. Domyślałam się, co. Znałam procedury. Syriusz nie miał różdżki, a mojej nie zamierzałam mu pożyczać, zupełnie jak nie zamierzałam pożyczać mu szczoteczki do zębów.

Szczoteczkę mu zwyczajnie kupiłam. Zdobycie różdżki wymagało nieco więcej kłopotu.

Sylfida Montgomery znała mnie z widzenia, i prawdopodobnie doskonale kojarzyła moje nazwisko z Departamentem Tajemnic. Wysłuchała uważnie, co mam jej do powiedzenia. Mówiłam pewnym siebie tonem, patrząc wprost na aurorkę, a pod pachą ściskałam gruby plik pergaminów pokreślonych skomplikowanymi wykresami.

\- Potrzebuję jakichś dziesięciu minut, panno Montgomery. - zakończyłam. - Zdejmowanie profilu jest stosunkowo łatwe, jak już się ma wprawę. Zrobię duplikat różdżki i naniosę na nią profil, by móc spokojnie pracować w biurze, w tym magazynie nie ma warunków.

\- I myśli pani, że uda się skonstruować takie zaklęcie?

\- No cóż, spróbować można. - uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - Jeśli mi się uda, będziemy mogli zlokalizować każdego czarodzieja, jakiego różdżkę posiadamy. Nie będzie to bynajmniej proste, panno Montgomery, ale kto nie próbuje, ten nie wie.

\- Super. - młoda aurorka zapewne już widziała, jak łapie Syriusza Blacka i odstawia go przed oblicze Korneliusza Knota. - Niech pani wejdzie. Nie dłużej niż dziesięć minut.

\- W zupełności wystarczy.

Jakim cudem ona zdała testy z wykrywania kłamstw? Inna rzecz, że kłamać umiałam jak mało kto. Przez chwilę tata usiłował wpasować mnie w ramki socjopatii, ale nie pasowało kilka rzeczy i teoria upadła. Byłam po prostu skrzywiona. Nigdy wcześniej jednak nie było to tak przydatne.

Magazyn przypominał nieco sklep Ollivandera. Leżały tu, w schludnych rządkach, różdżki wszystkich osadzonych w Azkabanie. Całe regały podpisanych, podłużnych pudełek, z datą urodzenia właściciela, a także kiedy został zatrzymany i, jeśli nie żyje, kiedy zmarł. Błyskawicznie odnalazłam pudełeczko podpisane „Syriusz Black" i wydobyłam ze środka elegancką różdżkę z ciemnego drewna. Cedr? O rdzeń musiałabym zapytać Łapę. Wydobyłam własną różdżkę. Rozejrzałam się prędko.

\- _Geminio_. - szepnęłam. Na wypadek, gdyby komuś chciało się sprawdzić, czy różdżka tu wciąż jest.

To było tak proste, że aż dziwne, iż nikt nie pomyślał o zabezpieczaniu tych różdżek przeciwko takim wybiegom. Chociaż może właśnie bezczelność mojego planu, banalna wręcz prostota, poparta odrobiną znajomości ministerskiego trybu myślenia, to było to, czego nikt się tu nie spodziewał. Poza tym, kto by pomyślał, że teoretyczka magii, tak aspołeczna i niezbyt lubiana jak ja, będzie robiła coś takiego? Na dodatek konstruowanie zaklęć to było moje główne pole specjalizacji.

Prostota i bezczelność, odrobina prawdy w kłamstwie - oto gwóźdź sukcesu każdego dobrego złodzieja.

Do domu wróciłam bez żadnego problemu. Syriusz spał twardo, zwinięty w kłębek w kącie tapczanu. Wyglądał, jakby mu było zimno. Przyniosłam dodatkowy koc i okryłam go dokładnie. Na stoliku obok położyłam jego różdżkę i wycofałam się do kuchni. Jak się Łapa obudzi, na pewno będzie głodny, zresztą mnie też zaczynało ssać w żołądku. Zabrałam się do robienia zapiekanki.

Syriusza chyba obudził zapach z piekarnika. Usłyszałam z pokoju pojękiwania i szelesty, ale nie ruszyłam się zza kuchennego stołu. Odłożyłam tylko tom o chemii mózgu, kupiony w mugolskiej księgarni uniwersyteckiej. Czekałam spokojnie, z brodą opartą na dłoniach. Po chwili dobiegł mnie zduszony okrzyk i Syriusz, uradowany, stanął w drzwiach kuchni. W dłoniach ściskał różdżkę.

\- Co… - wyjąkał. - Jak… skąd… Cassie?

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

\- Ma się te umiejętności. - powiedziałam. - Wypróbuj ją. Tylko zacznij może od czegoś prostego.

Resztę wieczoru Syriusz spędził na przypominaniu sobie zaklęć. Nie szło mu to zbyt dobrze. Dwanaście lat wśród dementorów poważnie go osłabiło, nie tylko fizycznie, ale również mentalnie; jednak nie było to nic, czego nie należało się spodziewać. Chwilowo radość z odzyskania różdżki przyćmiewała frustrację niepowodzeniami. Podsunęłam mu podręcznik zaklęć z pierwszej klasy. Na początku wyraźnie miał ochotę rzucić mi książką w twarz. Potem przełknął dumę i wziął się do studiowania.

* * *

Koniec czerwca był gorący jak fiks i duszny. Łapa, w formie wielkiego czarnego psa, kręcił mi się pod nogami, wyraźnie podniecony, podczas gdy rzucałam zaklęcie pomniejszenia i kompresji na mój bagaż. Hipogryf, na którego Syriusz mówił Hardodziob, czekał niecierpliwie w mojej szopie na narzędzia, pośpiesznie wzmocnionej na przyjęcie tymczasowego lokatora.

Wreszcie byliśmy gotowi. Przyciągnęłam Hardodzioba na odpowiednie miejsce, posadziłam Łapę w drugiej pozycji i kucnęłam tak, by powierzchnia dużego pudła po czekoladkach dotykała kopyta hipogryfa. Syriusz wsadził nos pod wieczko i węszył, dość entuzjastycznie. Zarzuciłam sobie plecak na plecy i puknęłam różdżką w świstoklik.

Nigdy nie lubiłam tego sposobu podróży.

Wylądowaliśmy tam, gdzie mieliśmy - na magicznej wyspie Île Cachée.

Byłam zdumiona. Wiedziałam, że wysepka jest niewielka - miała jakieś trzydzieści mil kwadratowych - i że mieszka na niej tylko zespół francuskich czarodziejów z ich wersji Departamentu Tajemnic, ale nie spodziewałam się aż takiej ciszy!

Było tu _niesamowicie_ cicho. Słyszałam tylko szum jakichś egzotycznych drzew i szmer morza. Wylądowaliśmy na wydeptanym placu, otoczonym przez pięć budynków. Dookoła chwiały się palmopodobne drzewa, wśród których głośno darły się ptaki. Black zatoczył się, łapy mu się splątały i klapnął mi na stopie, o mało co mnie nie przewracając.

\- Ładnie tu. - uznałam. - Patrz, to chyba nasza miejscówka. - wskazałam na jeden budynek, maleńki domek, z klamką ozdobioną jakąś kartką. Łapa zerwał się i pobiegł w tamtą stronę, a ja, wzdychając, podążyłam za nim, eskortowana przez hipogryfa. Karta faktycznie była przeznaczona dla mnie, napisana wcale ładnym angielskim.

\- Witamy, panno Bennet, rozgość się, czekamy w stacji badawczej nad brzegiem. - przeczytałam na głos. - Pozdrowienia, zespół francuski.

Domek był maleńki, wyraźnie przeznaczony dla maksymalnie dwóch osób, ale zupełnie wystarczył. Łapa, kiedy tylko zamknęły się drzwi, zrzucił psią skórę i ruszył zwiedzać. Hipogryf podążył za Syriuszem jak na sznurku. Odłożyłam plecak na kanapę i rozejrzałam się uważnie. Dwa nieduże pokoiki sypialne, aneks kuchenny z niewiele większym salonem, łazienka urządzona w drewnie i ogród, wychodzący na morze. W salonie malutki kominek, wyraźnie przeznacozny nie do grzania, a do komunikacji. Ładna okolica. Wydobyłam z plecaka letnią szatę i przebrałam się. Nie zamierzałam się meldować w stacji badawczej w mugolskich ciuchach.

Syriusz rozłożył się w rzadkiej trawie za domem i absorbował słońce. Na twarzy miał szeroki uśmiech samozadowolenia. Hardodziob leżał parę kroków dalej, uważnie obserwując podobne do łasicy zwierzątko. Przyglądałam się im obu przez chwilę, a w piersi miałam ucisk. Boże, co ja właśnie zrobiłam? Przytargałam ściganego prawem przestępcę na oficjalny wyjazd ministerialny, na dodatek na terytorium formalnie należące do Francji… Zakręciło mi się w głowie.

\- Idę się zameldować. - oznajmiłam, a głos miałam stabilny. - Poczekaj tu na mnie, dobrze? Nie wiem, jak się przedstawia twoja sytuacja u Francuzów, spróbuję się zorientować.

\- No. - wymruczał Syriusz.

\- Przebierz się chociaż.

\- Zaraz.

Zostawiłam go więc. Nie bardzo miał gdzie uciekać.

Tym razem…


	6. Warm Skies and Heavy Rains

\- Syriusz! - wyjrzałam na tyły domu. - Łapa!

\- No co? - Black uniósł głowę.

\- Zrobiłam jedzenie. - zeszłam ze stopni. Syriusz przekręcił się na brzuchu i spojrzał na mnie. Przez krótką chwilę przypatrywałam mu się bardzo uważnie. Wyglądał dużo lepiej niż jeszcze w czerwcu. Teraz, w połowie lipca, nabrał trochę wagi, opalił się nieco, po krótkiej bitwie pozwolił mi nawet skrócić sobie włosy. Prawie już przypominał tego dawnego siebie, który wyciągał mnie na nocne spacery wokół Hogwartu. Prawie… ale nie całkiem. W oczach ciągle miał duchy Azkabanu. Przykucnęłam obok niego i uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

\- No chodź. - poklepałam go po ramieniu. Wstał. Nie zapomniał poklepać Hardodzioba, który drzemał kilka kroków dalej. Poszedł za mną do kuchenki. Nie odzywał się, a ja nie zamierzałam go nakłaniać do rozmowy. I tak miałam książkę do przeczytania.

Madagaskar był spokojny. Francuzi trafili na zawirowanie przestrzenne, mało co nie posikali się z radości. Zbudowali dookoła zawirowania śliczny bambusowy płotek, niedaleko postawili wcale solidny szałas, służący za biuro, i tam przeprowadzali pierwsze eksperymenty. A kiedy wyszło, że zawirowanie destabilizuje zaklęcia rzucane w pobliżu, czym prędzej wezwali specjalistę. Wychodziło na to, że to byłam ja. I w sumie dobrze, bo o stabilizowaniu zaklęć wiedziałam całkiem sporo. Jakby tu trafiła Żaneta…

Pewnie szybko by wróciła, a ja i tak znalazłabym się na tym spokojnym wybrzeżu.

\- Cassie?

Odłożyłam książkę na bok. Syriusz opierał brodę na pięści i przyglądał mi się uważnie. Na jego ustach drżał delikatny, kpiący półuśmiech.

\- Czy ty nigdy nie przestajesz czytać?

\- Wiesz, mam dużo rzeczy do przeczytania. - uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem, który był boleśnie „prawie" taki, jaki pamiętałam z Hogwartu. Przełknęłam ślinę i opuściłam spojrzenie z powrotem na książkę. Nie przeczytałam jednak dużo: Syriusz sięgnął przez niewielki stolik i położył dłoń na moim nadgarstku. Przebiegł mnie dreszcz. Siedzieliśmy już tak kiedyś, prawda? Tak późno, że aż wcześnie, ja kiwałam się nad jakąś miską, on miał na żebrach biały gorset bandaży. _Bardzo mocne Diffindo_ , powiedziała wtedy Miguela Sanchez, obecnie uzdrowiciel w świętym Mungu, specjalistka od chorób przewlekłych oraz ziołolecznictwa.

Wtedy cofnęłam rękę.

Teraz położyłam własną na dłoni Syriusza. Uśmiechnął się. Odkąd wrócił z Hogwartu, zaszło w nim całkiem sporo zmian na lepsze. Wybaczenie - odkupienie, czy jak to nazwać - jakie otrzymał od swego syna chrzestnego wyraźnie zniosło jakiś wielki ciężar z jego ramion.

Odwiedziła nas piękna sowa śnieżna, którą Syriusz z podnieceniem zidentyfikował jako sowę Harry'ego Pottera. Przyniosła list, którego Łapa nie pozwolił mi przeczytać, a ja nawet nie prosiłam za bardzo, poprzestając na krótkim pytaniu, co u młodego słychać. Łapa wysłał również chyba ze dwa listy do Anglii, a ja mu nie zabraniałam. Nie używał sów - których tu nie było - tylko skorzystał z miejscowych ptaków, bajecznie kolorowych.

A Francuzi nie pytali. Kompletnie nie interesowali się faktem, że nie przyjechałam tu sama. Było ich pięciu, wszyscy starsi panowie-profesorowie, których wysłano tu chyba w formie podziękowania za lata owocnej służby. Codziennie rano kominkowała do mnie Żaneta z aktualizacją sytuacji w Departamencie i świeżym _Prorokiem Codziennym_. Raz czy dwa zjawiła się grupka młodszych Francuzów, z książkami, zachciankami żywieniowymi i jakąś odzieżą. Tamci zebrali się jednak szybko, zostawiając nas w spokoju, sam na sam z oceanem, piaskiem i badaniami.

Mnie, dodatkowo, sam na sam z Syriuszem. Przez znaczną część doby w każdym razie. Panowie-profesorowie okupowali moje poranki, około trzynastej robiło się za gorąco, by myśleć i wszyscy rozpełzali się do domków, cudownie chłodnych. Ponownie dało się pracować około szesnastej i wtedy znów spotykaliśmy się w stacji badawczej, przerzucając się cytatami, literaturą i ostrożnie dziobiąc zawirowanie różdżkami.

Syriusz się z nas śmiał. Posłusznie jadł to, co udało mi się przygotować z dostępnych składników, dużo spał, głównie w ogrodzie, w cieniu niedużej palmy, a jeśli nie spał, to spacerował po brzegu morza. Obserwowałam go czasem, wracając do domu ze stacji, znajdującej się spory kawałek dalej. Ćwiczyliśmy trochę magii, ale szybko znajdowały się inne rzeczy do robienia…

Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym. Się… po prostu stało, jakby to była najnaturalniejsza rzecz pod słońcem. Tak to w każdym razie odebrałam. I stawało się od tamtego czasu dość regularnie. Kiedy przemyślałam sprawę uznałam, że to jakaś dziwna, nie do końca normalna forma terapii. A Syriusz terapii naprawdę wymagał. Chyba powinnam go wysłać na rok do taty…

Chwilowo robiłam, co mogłam, po prostu będąc tam dla niego. Ale on nie chciał rozmawiać. O niczym. Cóż, o niczym ważnym. Raz tylko Syriuszowi coś strzeliło do głowy i spędził cały dzień w kuchni, klnąc płynnie do książki z przepisami na desery. Nie dane mi było zobaczyć wyniku - musiałam lecieć do pracy, a kiedy wróciłam, kuchnia była już sprzątnięta, a Łapa miał bardzo zadowolony wyraz twarzy. Większość wieczorów mijało nam szalenie leniwie - on drzemał, ja czytałam, czasem spieraliśmy się o jakieś drobiazgi, by spór zakończyć w miękkiej pościeli.

W pełnej zrozumienia ciszy dokończyliśmy posiłek i Syriusz podjął się trudnego zadania nakłonienia brudnych talerzy do umycia się. Obserwowałam to uważnie, ale z pewnej odległości. Łapa czarował przy każdej okazji i bez okazji, a ja dostrzegałam jego postępy tam, gdzie on widział regres. Nie tłumaczyłam mu jak krowie na rowie, że po dwunastu latach w Azkabanie to normalne i że powinien się cieszyć, że w ogóle może czarować. Nie wynikłoby z tego absolutnie nic dobrego. Siedziałam więc ze swoimi książkami na ganku z tyłu domu i obserwowałam, jak Syriusz praktykuje magię na nowo.

\- Łapa? - odezwałam się, kiedy słońce malowało ocean na wszystkie odcienie różu, pomarańczu i czerwieni. Syriusz rzucił mi spojrzenie znad ramienia, tak pochłonięty transmutowaniem muszli w różne rzeczy, że całkiem się wyłączył i dopiero mój głos wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

\- No co? - burknął tonem wyraźnie sugerującym, że chce wrócić do czarowania. Podciągnęłam kolana, obejmując je ramionami. Hardodziob leżał parę kroków ode mnie i obserwował jakieś kolorowe ptaki, latające nad domem. Podniosłam się. Przeszłam te cztery metry i przykucnęłam tuż obok Łapy. Obserwował mnie, a na twarzy miał wyraz cierpiącego za miliony. Podniosłam to, co kiedyś było muszlą morską, a obecnie bliżej temu było do jakiegoś dziwacznego warzywa.

\- Masz ochotę na wyprawę na kontynent?

„Kontynentem" francuscy profesorowie określali nie Afrykę, ale Madagaskar. Co najmniej raz na dwa tygodnie któryś się tam teleportował, by dokonać podstawowych zakupów. Raz czy dwa zabrałam się na doczepkę. Syriusz, jak dotąd, nie ruszył się z wyspy.

\- Francuzi nie będą się rzucać? - mruknął Łapa niby niechętnie, ale widziałam, że zaświeciły mu się oczy.

\- Jestem po pracy. - wzruszyłam ramionami. - Więc o co się mają rzucać?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale zaraz spoważniał. Patrzył na coś za moimi plecami. Odwróciłam się: plażą biegł kaczkowatym truchtem jeden z profesorów, Jean-Pierre Langlois. Westchnęłam ciężko.

\- Coś mi się widzi, że jednak masz zajęcie. - powiedział Syriusz cicho za moimi plecami. Zaklęłam półgłosem.

\- _Mademoiselle_ Bennet… - profesor Langlois wyhamował obok, obsypując nas piaskiem. - Szybko… tam… coś nowego…

\- Co się stało? - prawie skoczyłam na równe nogi. Panowie-profesorowie byli stateczni, doświadczeni, mało co było w stanie wyprowadzić ich z równowagi - a teraz profesor Langlois wyglądał na solidnie rozdygotanego.

\- Czasiowa anomali! - Langlois zamachał rękami. - Nad zawirowani chmiuri wyglądają inaczi!

Przewróciłam oczami. A więc o to chodzi.

\- Ciekawe. - uznałam. - Już tam lecę. - zerknęłam na Syriusza, który właśnie uzyskał z dziwacznego owocu (wcześniej będącego muszlą) wcale zgrabnego pomidora. - Na kontynent wybierzemy się następnym razem. Zgoda?

\- Zgoda.

Profesor Langlois nie pozwolił mi nawet zabrać z domku różdżki, tylko od razu złapał mnie za rękę i poholował plażą do stacji badawczej. Odchodząc, spojrzałam jeszcze przez ramię na Syriusza. Transmutował pomidora w jabłko i właśnie próbował go ostrożnie. Coś mu jednak nie wyszło, bo rzucił owoc Hardodziobowi, który tylko kłapnął dziobem.

* * *

Następne kilka dni pracowaliśmy na nieco zwiększonych obrotach. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że anomalia się rozwija, z prostego zakłócenia przestrzennego ewoluując w zawirowanie energetyczne i, co wyszło teraz, czasowe. Opcje były dwie: albo anomalia z czasem rozwinie się w czarną dziurę - piękna perspektywa, nie ma co - albo osiągnie tak głęboki paradoks wewnętrzny, że zaniknie. Francuzi byli podnieceni jak stado praczek, a mnie w udziale przypadł wątpliwy zaszczyt wysmażenia analizy i zaproponowania dalszego postępowania.

Świetnie.

Po otrzymaniu tej dyrektywy wracałam do domku pieszo, po mokrym piasku, pozwalając oceanowi omywać mi stopy. Sandały niosłam w ręce, czy raczej machałam nimi wściekle w przód i w tył. Miałam nadzieję, że po powrocie wygadam się w stronę Syriusza, jak zwykle nie oczekując żadnego zwrotu; ot, po prostu lepiej się było wkurzać do kogoś, a nie do telewizora. Nie dane mi jednak było odbębnić tego małego rytuału katharsis. Syriusz szybkim krokiem chodził po domku, zbierając sztuki ubrania i upychając je do niedużego worka.

\- Syriusz? - odezwałam się po chwili spędzonej na obserwowaniu go. - Co się stało?

\- Wracam do Anglii. - oznajmił on, nie patrząc na mnie. Mimo, że na skórze wciąż czułam słoneczne goraco, gdzieś w środku zrobiło mi się zimno. Ostrożnie wciągnęłam powietrze w płuca; smakowało solą i piaskiem.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytałam, usiłując zachować spokój. Wyprostował się i spojrzał na mnie. W oczach miał troskę. Ruchem głowy wskazał list, leżący na stoliku. Podniosłam kawałek pergaminu i zobaczyłam drobne, nieznane mi pismo.

 _Dziś wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Moja blizna znowu mnie rozbolała. Ostatnim razem bolała mnie, kiedy Voldemort wdarł się do Hogwartu. Ale to przecież niemożliwe, żeby był w pobliżu, prawda? Jak sądzisz, czy blizny po złowrogich zaklęciach mogą czasem boleć po tylu latach?_

Powoli odłożyłam list i spojrzałam na Syriusza. Nie patrzył na mnie, dziwnie starannie składając jakieś spodnie i bluzę. Przez dłuższą chwilę dobierałam słowa.

\- Dasz sobie radę? - zapytałam wreszcie. Teraz na mnie spojrzał.

\- Tak. - odparł krótko.

\- Bierzesz Hardodzioba?

\- Tak. - wyraźnie mu ulżyło. Pewnie spodziewał się kłótni, oporu z mojej strony, jakichś typowych dla mnie rozsądnych argumentów. Ja jednak milczałam. Uderzyło mnie to, jak bardzo nie chciałam, by leciał.

\- Mogę cię podrzucić gdzieś na wybrzeże afrykańskie. - powiedziałam cicho. - Dalej nie dam rady.

\- Dzięki, ale dam sobie radę z Hardodziobem.

\- Weź chociaż jakieś jedzenie…

\- Wiem, coś zabrałem. - Syriusz minął mnie z workiem już zarzuconym na plecy. W drzwiach zatrzymał się jeszcze i odwrócił. Spojrzał na mnie niepewnie. - Cass… czy to może znaczyć coś złego?

Otworzyłam usta.

Zastanowiłam się.

Zamknęłam usta.

\- Teoria rozpadu zaklęć to chyba moje najlepsze osiągnięcie. - powiedziałam i uniosłam dłoń, zanim mi przerwał niecierpliwie. - Jednym z elementów tej teorii posłużyłam się, szukając dla ciebie Pettigrew w osiemdziesiątym pierwszym. A drugi element tej teorii twierdzi, że im silniej zaklęcie popycha świat, tym większe reperkusje. Zasada zachowania energii, mugolska fizyka… - dostrzegłam minę Syriusza. - Nieważne. Tak, jest możliwym, że po tylu latach taka blizna boli. I tak, prawdopodobnie znaczy to coś bardzo niedobrego.

Dumbledore miał teorię. A ja bardzo chciałam, by się pomylił.

\- Uważaj na siebie. - dodałam. Rzucił worek i chwycił mnie w ramiona. Objęłam go, przez ułamek sekundy zezwalając sobie na cieszenie się tym, że już nie jest taki żałośnie chudy jak jeszcze niedawno. Pachniał słońcem i oceanem, z lekką sugestią psiej sierści.

\- Dzięki, Cass. - wymruczał mi w ucho. - Za wszystko.

\- Nie ma za co. - odpowiedziałam, pokonując ścisk gardła. A potem już go nie było, sprzed domu dobiegł stuk hipogryfich kopyt. Nie ruszyłam się, by romantycznie wybiec za nim i wykrzyczeć coś do jego pleców. Po prostu wzięłam książkę z półki, usiadłam na ganku za domem, z widokiem na ocean, i czytałam przy świetle Lumosa, dopóki nie zrobiło się chłodno.

* * *

\- Na razie wszystko leci bez problemów. - mówił Tim Carborough, a raczej jego głowa, zawieszona w płomieniach. Usiadłam przed kominkiem po turecku, opierając plecy o bok kanapy. - Co prawda Maxime wciąż uważa, że podjęliśmy za mało kroków prewencyjnych „na wszelki wypadek", no ale co ja mogę. Ja tu tylko dźgam mózg różdżką i notuję wyniki.

W głosie Tima wyraźnie brzmiała gorycz.

\- Nie łam się, szefie. - pocieszyłam go. Nie był co prawda moim zwierzchnikiem, ale jakoś tak się przyjęło, że ja mówiłam na niego „szefie" a on na mnie „szefowo". - W końcu coś jebnie raz a porządnie, i Knot znowu będzie nam skamlał na progu o jakieś rozwiązanie. Bo jak nie my…

\- To kto. - dokończył za mnie Tim. - Jak zwykle masz rację.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. Taka moja uroda.

\- A właśnie, nie a propos. - skojarzyło się Timowi. - Irlandia wygrała z Bułgarią.

\- He? - wytrzeszczyłam oczy.

\- Quidditch? - spojrzał na mnie jak na kretynkę. - Mistrzostwa świata? Nic?

\- A. - zaskoczyłam, ale nie zdołałam się przejąć. Nigdy nie byłam fanką quidditcha. Może to przez Jamesa Pottera, który mógł o tym nawijać dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę i nigdy nie miał dość.

Tim przewrócił oczami.

\- Wdzięk, z jakim ignorujesz jakieś trzy czwarte naszego świata, jest zaiste zadziwiający.

\- Nie trzy czwarte. - powiedziałam obronnym tonem. - Zaledwie połowę.

Tim zaśmiał się krótko. Jako dziecko magicznych rodziców nie do końca rozumiał moje silne mugolskie fundamenty.

\- Problem jest mianowicie z tym taki, że po mistrzostwach mieliśmy niesamowity rozpiździel na kempingu. - powiedział, poważniejąc gwałtownie. Drgnęłam silnie. Od dobrego tygodnia nie ruszałam _Proroków Codziennych_ , sumiennie dostarczanych przez Żanetę. Poczucie winy musiało się odbić w mojej twarzy, bo Tim zaklął plugawie. - Nie czytałaś? - burknął. Pokręciłam głową. - Och na gacie Merlina, Cassandro Bennet, opuszczasz się.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- No to co się stało?

\- Irlandia wygrała. - Tim pociągnął nosem. - No i świętowali, jak to Irlandczycy. Tyle, że pod koniec balangi skądś nagle powyrastały czarne kaptury, a kilku mugoli, właścicieli kempingu, padło ofiarami okrutnych żartów… Regularny manifest się rozpętał, masakra, mówię ci.

Zaklęłam i przywołałam stertę _Proroków,_ podczas gdy Tim ciągnął:

\- A potem jakiś pacan przywołał Mroczny Znak.

Upuściłam _Proroka_ z początku lipca.

\- Diggory, wiesz który to, razem z grupą przyłapał na gorącym uczynku Harry'ego Pottera z przyjaciółmi i, obczaj to, skrzatkę domową Croucha. Afera jak sto pięćdziesiąt, ale się już nieco rozpełzło po kościach. Wiesz, Turniej w Hogwarcie i w ogóle. Chociaż w Ministerstwie dalej biegają jak koty z pełnym pęcherzem, debile…

Tim w sporej części dzielił mój pogląd, że większość zatrudnionych w Ministerstwie to biurokratyczni idioci, którzy rozsądku nie wypatrzyliby z mapą i lupą. Jednak ja nie cierpiałam wszystkich, jak leciało, z wyjątkiem mojego zespołu i dwoma czy trzema ludźmi „z zewnątrz", Tim wyznawał nieco mniej… radykalne podejście.

\- Mroczny Znak? - powtórzyłam martwo. Tim spojrzał na mnie z nagłą uwagą.

\- Ano. - mruknął. - Ale z tego co wiem, nikt nie zginął.

Widziałam tę zieloną czaszkę na niebie raz. I ten jeden raz wystarczył. Przez kilka bardzo złych minut żyłam w świecie, w którym Syriusz Black był martwy. Nie było to wspomnienie, do którego chętnie wracałam. Prawdę mówiąc, to wspomnienie należało do tej kategorii, która była szczelnie zamknięta w dalekich zakątkach mojej pamięci.

\- To dobrze. - powiedziałam niepewnie.

\- Tak, ale wiesz. - Tim westchnął. - Kurde, szkoda, że cię tu nie ma.

\- Mogłabym wrócić. - zaproponowałam niepewnie. Francuzi by się nie ucieszyli. Odkąd omówiłam z nimi wstępnie moją teorię rozpadu zaklęć, z jakiegoś powodu uznali mnie za specjalistkę w kwestii anomalii i pojęć przestrzennych. A od tego w moim zespole miałam Żanetę.

Tim pokręcił głową.

\- Ściągniemy cię dopiero, jak się coś zjebie. - oświadczył. - Dobra, muszę znikać. Podźgać mózg różdżką. Trzymaj się.

\- Wy też.

Tim rzucił mi ostatni uśmiech i wycofał się. Westchnęłam ciężko. Podniosłam tyłek z podłogi i poszłam znaleźć kawałek czegoś, na czym mogłabym napisać do Syriusza. Dopiero kiedy stałam na środku kuchenki z notesem i długopisem w rękach uświadomiłam sobie, że nie wiem nawet, gdzie on teraz jest.

Już w Anglii? Gdzieś w Europie? Jeszcze w Afryce? Nie miałam pojęcia, jak szybko może podróżować na hipogryfie. Czy to była prędkość samolotu czy samochodu? Jakoś nigdy nie przyszło mi na myśl zapytać. A słać listy rajskim ptakiem „w ciemno" wydawało mi się jakoś… nierozsądnie. Zwracały na siebie uwagę, co tu dużo mówić.

Coś zaćwierkało na parapecie otwartego szeroko okna. Ze zdumieniem ujrzałam sowę, w której rozpoznałam jedną z dyżurnych sów hogwarckich. Odczepiłam list od jej nóżki i spojrzałam na pismo, zdobiące kopertę.

Dumbledore.

No tak. Syriusz najwyraźniej utrzymywał ściślejszy kontakt z Anglią niż pozwolił mi myśleć. W sumie miał spore możliwości ukrywania swoich akcji przede mną, przez większą część dnia zajętą badaniami. Powzdychując z rezygnacją, wzięłam nieco większą kopertę, naskrobałam krótką notkę do Dumbledore'a o tym, że Syriusz już wyruszył w trasę, i oddałam całość sowie. Ta obrzuciła mnie niezbyt przyjemnym spojrzeniem, ale chwyciła list w dziób i zerwała się do lotu. Obserwowałam ją przez chwilę, dopóki nie zniknęła w oddali.

* * *

 _To się źle skończy_ , uznałam obserwując nieco chaotyczne próby profesora Langloisa w celu uzyskania efektu zawirowania w kontrolowanym środowisku badawczym. Profesorowie wymyślili, że może uda im się uratować świat przed wessaniem w czarną dziurę tworząc drugie zawirowanie; takie jak pierwsze, tylko odwrócone. Uważałam to za totalny idiotyzm, ale byłam tam najmłodsza stażem. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że to nie rąbnie raz, a porządnie.

Wtedy wszystkie inne moje zmartwienia miałabym z głowy.

\- To chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł, profesorze. - powiedziałam ostrożnie.

\- Ach, _mademoiselle_ Bennet, to jest świetny pomysł! - odparł entuzjastycznie drugi z profesorów, Jacques Rennoir.

\- Ale…

\- Czwarte prawo magii teoretycznej, panno Bennet. - dodał z tła trzeci profesor, podobny do nastroszonej sowy Jean-Luc Picard. Byłam chyba jedyną osobą w zespole, którą to nazwisko bawiło. I nie dziwiłam się - mugolskie seriale sci-fi chyba nie były w magicznym świecie zbyt popularne. - Interferencje. Jeśli właściwie dobierzemy częstotliwość fal…

\- JEŚLI. - podkreśliłam ponuro.

\- Mam wielką wiarę w pani umiejętności obliczeniowe. - Picard rzucił mi uśmiech. Przewróciłam oczami. Z jakiegoś powodu panowie-profesorowie uznali mnie za specjalistkę w numerologii i matematyce. To, że znacznie lepiej się czułam w językoznawstwie nie zaprzątało ich uwagi. Językoznawstwo i zaklęciotwórstwo nie było tu potrzebne - niestety. No i francuski znałam dość słabo. W zasadzie umiałam się tylko przedstawić i zapytać, czy mój rozmówca umie po angielsku…

A, niestety, ta okolica znajdowała się w obszarze wpływów francuskich.

Musiałam się więc błyskawicznie podciągnąć z matematyki i numerologii. Praca w Departamencie Tajemnic zdecydowanie zapewniała możliwości wielostronnego rozwoju. I nawet jeśli mozolne wypełnianie analiz (tylko po to, by je wcisnąć do teczek, a te na półkę) było nudniejsze od flaków z olejem, to te właśnie momenty, w których trzeba było się stać ekspertem w ciągu dwóch dni nagradzały wszystko. Opłata w postaci niemal permanentnych migren była warta satysfakcji. W ciągu moich trzynastu lat w Ministerstwie musiałam nadrobić znajomość eliksirów i chemii; językoznawstwa i pewnych obszarów teorii magii, o których nie miałam wcześniej pojęcia; fizyki i astronomii; numerologii i matematyki tak zaawansowanej, że cyfry robiły się zbędne.

Oczywiście, spora część zdążyła już wyparować. W Anglii miałam jednak zespół, który zdołał się wyspecjalizować w tym, co mi już uciekło. Aneta Simmengton wiedziała chyba, co robi, dając mi awans na szefową teoretyków, i robiłam wszystko, co mogłam, by jej nie zawieść. Pomagała w tym krukońska ambicja. Dlatego teraz nie mogłam posłać panów-profesorów na bambus. Powzdychując, siadłam do liczenia.

* * *

\- No więc tak. - Bode westchnął, a płomienie wokół jego głowy zatrzepotały. - Żaneta jest na chorobowym.

\- Co tym razem?

\- A właściwie nie chciała iść. - uzupełnił Broderick sumiennie. - Ale ją wypchnąłem. Za dużo tu siedziała. Zaczęło jej lekko odbijać na temat zmieniaczy czasu. Siłą ją zaciągnąłem do Munga, a tam ją błyskawicznie usadzili i posłali do domu. Ma czas do końca września, potem wraca. Zmieniacze przez ten okres raczej nigdzie nie pójdą.

\- Raczej nie. A poza tym?

\- No więc, w Hogwarcie rozpętała się mała chryjka… Pewnie będzie o tym w jutrzejszym _Proroku_. Mamy czterech zawodników w Turnieju Trójmagicznym.

Upuściłam kubek z sokiem ananasowym, który właśnie podnosiłam do ust. Bode uniósł brwi.

\- Kto? - zapytałam, siląc się na spokój.

\- Fleur Delacour od Maxime. Wiktor Krum od Karkarowa. Cedryk Diggory od Dumbledore'a. I, werble proszę… Harry Potter.

Po raz drugi upuściłam kubek, który już zdążyłam podnieść. Resztka soku rozlała się po podłodze. Bode obserwował to, najwyraźniej lekko rozbawiony.

\- Biedny dzieciak. - mruknęłam.

\- Wszystko trafia się jemu, nie? - dodał Bode. Wzdychając, skinęłam głową. W tym momencie nawet zadowolona byłam z tego, że Syriusz poleciał do Anglii. Może zdoła pomóc młodemu, choćby w ograniczonym zakresie. Mój zespół nie brał udziału w przygotowaniach do Turnieju, ale wiedzieliśmy o nim wystarczająco dużo. Był to ciężki kawałek chleba. Wcześniej zdarzały się naprawdę poważne wypadki i zranienia, pamiętałam nawet kilka wzmianek o zgonach. Nie miałam pojęcia, co dyrektorom odbiło, że teraz się na to zgodzili, ale nie zamierzałam się tym zajmować bliżej niż koniecznie trzeba było.

Dumbledore musiał mieć chyba powód.

\- Coś jeszcze? - zapytałam, kiedy już rzuciłam nawet skuteczne Chłoszczyść na plamę z soku ananasowego.

\- Blacka szukają gdzieś na Dalekim Wschodzie. - Bode zarechotał. - Coś mi się widzi, że aurorzy biegają już za każdym, nawet najgłupszym śladem.

Musiałam się zgodzić. Szczerze wątpiłam, by Black wracając do Anglii robił łuk i zahaczał o Daleki Wschód. Byłoby to zarówno bez sensu, jak i bardzo nie w jego stylu. Syriusz, wezwany na pomoc, leciał po najmniejszej linii oporu.

\- A, i ta cała Dolores Umbridge zażądała okazania budżetu Departamentu na następny rok. - przypomniał sobie Bode. - Poleciała po to prosto do Anety. No, słychać je było nawet u nas, w piwnicy.

Zachichotałam. Aneta była dobrym szefem, ale jeśli czegokolwiek nie cierpiała, to były to właśnie finanse. Kiedy mogła, spychała to na mnie lub Tima. A drugą rzeczą, której nasza szefowa nienawidziła - i tu podzielałam jej zdanie - to było tłumaczenie się z tego, co robimy, ludziom „z zewnątrz". Departament Tajemnic w teorii nie podlegał pod żaden inny, był jednostką samą w sobie, w każdym razie administracyjnie. Jednak w kwestiach finansowych odpowiadaliśmy przed Knotem. I kiedy koszty rosły - a to się zdarzało jak każdemu innemu Departamentowi - ktoś obrywał. Najczęściej tą osobą była Aneta. Brała to na klatę dzielnie, a później odreagowywała w biurze, zapijając wkurzenie kawą. A kawę Tim Carborough parzył mocną jak szatan.

\- I to chyba tyle. - uznał Bode po krótkim zastanowieniu. - Profesor Croaker chciał posprzątać w Sali Przepowiedni, musieliśmy go wynosić, tak kichał. A rzucać tam Chłoszczyść jakoś… niebezpiecznie.

\- No tak, w końcu tam nawet kurz jest archiwalny. - prychnęłam. W pewnym sensie rozumiałam potrzebę chronienia przepowiedni, ale z drugiej strony niektóre środki ochronne wydawały mi się absolutnie zbędne. W końcu żadna z kulek, trzymanych na półkach w Sali Przepowiedni, nie zawierała wiedzy rytej w kamieniu, a jedynie możliwości i opcje. Mgliste, na dodatek, i to bardzo. No, ale skoro już to mieliśmy w jurysdykcji, fajnie byłoby poudawać, że coś z tym robimy.

* * *

Anomalia - zawirowanie, czy jak to tam jeszcze nazywali profesorowie - miała się cudownie. Odkąd do repertuaru dołożyła wytrącenie z rytmu świata, nie robiła żadnych innych niespodzianek. Jej efekty całkiem ładnie dało się mierzyć i stwierdziliśmy z całą pewnością, że anomalia ma obszar około dwóch metrów wzwyż, pół metra w poprzek i jakieś piętnaście minut wcześniej w głąb. Z ogólnego zarysu, o ile można było użyć tego słowa w takim kontekście, przypominała gigantyczne, nieco prostokątne oko.

Główną ideą profesorów Picarda i Rennoira było wywołanie w bliskiej odległości podobnej anomalii, ale sięgającej piętnaście minut _później._ Mnie się to wydawało co najmniej niebezpieczne, a czwarte prawo magii teoretycznej jakoś nie było w tej sytuacji zbyt uspokajające.

Pomijając już fakt, że wywołanie anomalii czasoprzestrzennej wybiegającej w przyszłość wydawało mi się co najmniej niemożliwe. Langlois jednak nie tracił nadziei. Ja za to miałam nadzieję, że im to romantycznie rypnie, oby nie za bardzo. Na razie byłam w połowie obliczeń, i dotychczasowe wyniki potwierdzały mój punkt widzenia. No, ale do ostatniego znaku równości miałam jeszcze spory kawałek.

Dumbledore przysłał sowę, niosącą dość oschły w tonie list. W zasadzie całość można by streścić do: wyjechałaś na Madagaskar, to cierp niewiedzę. Miałam ochotę teleportować się do Anglii i powiedzieć dyrektorowi, co o tym myślę. Chwilowo jednak nie bardzo miałam na to czas. Dni na Madagaskarze płyną leniwie, a roboty było jednak dużo. Zanim się obejrzałam, nadszedł listopad.

Dwudziestego piątego listopada kominkował do mnie Tim Carborough, podekscytowany jak dzieciak przed Bożym Narodzeniem.

\- Wiesz, że sprowadzili na Trójmagiczny smoki, nie? - tak nawiązał konwersację, ledwo zgłosiłam się przy kominku. Westchnęłam.

\- Cześć, Tim, miło cię widzieć. - mruknęłam.

\- Tak, tak, wiesz, jaka jazda? - Tim szczerzył się jak obłąkany. - Smoki! Czekaj, gdzieś tu miałem… - zrobił dziwną minę, stęknął, jakby wyciągał po coś rękę po swojej stronie kominka, wreszcie z płomieni wyleciał dzisiejszy _Prorok Codzienny_. Ostrożnie wzięłam jeszcze ciepłą gazetę. Na pierwszej stronie wielkie zdjęcie pokazywało naprawdę imponującego smoka, który machał skrzydłami i ogonem, najwyraźniej próbując upolować coś małego, latającego mu nad głową. PIERWSZE ZADANIE ZA NAMI, krzyczał nagłówek.

\- Fascynujące. - mruknęłam, przyglądając się zdjęciu bliżej. Gdzieś w żołądku czułam niepokój, jak na razie jeszcze niesprecyzowany, ale całkiem wyraźny.

\- Szkoda, że mnie tam nie było. - ekscytował się Tim. - Wiem tylko to, co mi Bagman opowiedział, a wiesz jak to z nim jest. Pierdzieli trzy po trzy, ciężko zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi. Chyba będę musiał napisać bezpośrednio do McGonagall albo kogoś.

Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Tim, szefie, czy ty aby nie przesadzasz ździebko? - zapytałam łagodnie. - To tylko wydarzenie sportowe, czy jakieś tam.

Tim obrzucił mnie zdegustowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Cassie, ty wiesz, że ja cię uwielbiam, i gdybym nie był żonaty, tobym się ożenił z tobą. - powiedział cierpko. - Ale wyczucia to ty czasem nie masz za grosz.

\- Po prostu mam ciekawsze sprawy na głowie niż jakieś zmagania czwórki nastolatków. - wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Cass, na litość: SMOKI.

\- No i co z tego? - przewróciłam oczami. Gdyby mnie ciągnęło do smoków, pojechałabym do kolonii rumuńskiej. Podobno jeden z synów Artura Weasleya tam siedział, zajmując się miejscowymi przerośniętymi jaszczurkami. Mnie osobiście zupełnie nie ruszał fakt istnienia na tym świecie smoków; preferowałam coś mniejszego, do czego można się przytulić, na przykład kota. Tim był smoków wielkim fanem.

\- Kto wygrywa? - zapytałam od niechcenia, kartkując _Proroka_.

\- Remis. Krum i Potter. - Tim westchnął. - Chociaż według mnie Krum nie powinien dostać tylu punktów. Bagman powiedział mi, że walnął swojego chińskiego ogniomiota Conjunctivitusem, smok zaczął się miotać i poniszczył jajka… A Potter przywołał sobie miotłę i nad bestią przeleciał. Sprytny ten smarkacz, nie ma co.

Uśmiechnęłam się w duchu. Żaden człowiek, zwłaszcza nastoletni chłopak, noszący nazwisko Potter nie mógł być durniem. No, ale Tim rozminął się z Jamesem o jakieś pięć lat, mógł sobie nie zdawać z tego sprawy.

\- I podobno widziano Blacka gdzieś we Francji. - dodał Tim zupełnie bez związku. Nie drgnęłam, nie uniosłam brwi, po prostu przełożyłam stronę w gazecie. Ostatnie doświadczenia z panami-profesorami pozwoliły mi jeszcze poprawić kontrolę nad moją mimiką. Dlatego chyba wcale nieźle ukryłam bardzo niemiłe zaskoczenie.

Oszalał?

Czy po prostu trzeba było?

* * *

W pierwszej połowie grudnia nad naszą wysepkę przywiało burzę. Moją pierwszą prawdziwą burzę na Madagaskarze. Panowie-profesorowie usiłowali nas jakoś magicznie zabezpieczyć, ale anomalia lekko im to utrudniała. Tak więc trzy noce spędziłam wciśnięta w róg mojego domku, mocno ściskając różdżkę i budując dookoła siebie fortecę z książek. Wiatr, na siłę którego zupełnie nie byłam przygotowana, trząsł moim domkiem, huczał w okna, a deszcz bębnił w dach oszałamiające _staccato_. To był ten moment, w którym wariacko zatęskniłam za Syriuszem. Dobrze by było mieć go teraz obok, żeby jakimś głupim tekstem odgonił lęk.

Nie to, że się _bałam_ burzy. Ale jej siła była niepokojąca dla mnie, urodzonej i wychowanej w Anglii, słynącej z nijakiej pogody. Powietrze było duszne i wilgotne. I wcale nie lepiej było, kiedy burza wyszalała się, spłynęła do morza, a niebo ponownie rozbłysło błękitem. Kiedy wyszłam z domku na plażę, lekko zesztywniała, powietrze pachniało solą i wodą. Na horyzoncie idealnym łukiem rysowała się tęcza, wyraźna, jak naklejona na niebieską kartkę nieba. Okolicę dekorowały różne morskie śmieci, od kamyków i muszli po wodorosty. Podniosłam jeden z większych kamyków i wrzuciłam go z powrotem we wciąż spore fale.

Powietrze było duszne i parne. Zupełnie, jakby burzy nie było. Od razu poczułam silną potrzebę wzięcia długiego, chłodnego prysznica. Jednak najpierw powinnam sprawdzić, co z panami-profesorami. Ruszyłam więc mokrą plażą w stronę ich domków. Już po kilku krokach dostrzegłam pękate sylwetki moich kolegów. Któryś zauważył mnie, nadchodzącą spokojnym krokiem, i pomachał. Odmachałam. Podeszłam bliżej. Usłyszałam szybki francuski trajkot, z którego nie zrozumiałam nic.

\- Wszyscy cali? - zapytałam więc, uważnie przyglądając się po kolei wszystkim. Profesor Langlois energicznie pokiwał głową.

\- Cudowna burza, prawda? - zapytał entuzjastycznie.

\- Niezbyt odświeżająca. - odparłam dość obojętnie. Langlois zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Idziemy sprawdzić, co z naszym obiektem. - dodał profesor Picard.

\- No to chodźmy. - stwierdziłam i ruszyłam przodem. Panowie-profesorowie, znów trajkocząc szybko po francusku, ruszyli za mną.

Byliśmy jeszcze spory kawałek drogi od naszej anomalii kiedy uznałam, że coś jest nie tak. Coś się zmieniło. Nie potrafiłam jednak za Boga określić, co to takiego. Dopiero kiedy podeszliśmy bliżej dostrzegłam zmianę. Czy raczej - brak zmiany. I zaczęłam się śmiać.

Panowie-profesorowie biegiem ruszyli w stronę naszej stacji badawczej. Prawie przewrócili bambusowy płotek, odgradzający potencjalnie niebezpieczny teren od reszty wyspy. Ja podążyłam za nimi, wciąż chichocząc.

Tam, gdzie jeszcze przed burzą straszyła anomalia, wyglądająca trochę jak fałda w powietrzu, teraz nie było niczego dziwnego. Tylko normalna plaża, zwykłe morze i całkowicie standardowe niebo.

Wyglądało na to, że problem liczenia mam z głowy.

* * *

\- Serio? - Broderick mało się nie udławił, kiedy tydzień później do mnie kominkował. Co prawda posłałam do Ministerstwa szczegółowy raport z tych pięciu miesięcy, które spędziłam na badaniu anomalii, ale najwyraźniej Bode nie zdążył się temu przyjrzeć.

\- Serio. - zachichotałam. - Wzięło i znikło. Teraz, zamiast zastanawiać się, jak się tego pozbyć, Picard i Langlois rozkminiają, skąd się toto wzięło. - to znaczyło, że wcale nie pożegnałam się z liczeniem. To znaczyło jedynie, że teraz liczyłam w drugą stronę.

\- A co na to miejscowi? - zaciekawił się Bode. Machnęłam ręką.

\- Wiesz, Madagaskar jako taki nic o tym nie wiedział. - mruknęłam. - Ta wysepka należy do francuskiego Ministerstwa Magii. Jednak Langlois uznał wczoraj, że może dobrze by było wybrać się do Antananarywy i popytać. Lecimy za trzy dni, ja, Langlois i Picard. Ja chyba po to, by pozwiedzać, bo po miejscowemu nie mówię, a po francusku bardzo słabo. No, ale może zrobimy jakieś pseudogwiazdkowe zakupy czy coś.

\- To co, wracasz?

\- O, nie. - zaśmiałam się. - Mówię ci, teraz profesorom odbiło w drugą stronę. Wywołać czegoś takiego już nie będą próbowali, ale chcą się dowiedzieć, jak takie anomalie powstają. Może tubylcy nam coś powiedzą, chociaż w to wątpię. Więc zostaję, jak było ustalone, do połowy czerwca.

\- Przywieź nam coś. - upomniał się Broderick.

\- Tia, wodę i piasek w butelce. - prychnęłam. - W ramach bycia dobrą szefową mogę dorzucić muszelkę.

\- Liczyłem na jakiegoś kokosa. - wyznał Bode radośnie. Przewróciłam oczami. - Żaneta z kolei chciała mango. Czy papaję? No, owocka. A ty mi tu wyskakujesz z butelką piasku…

\- Postawicie sobie na półce. - wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Taa, w Sali Przepowiedni. - ucieszył się Broderick. - I będziemy udawać, że to jedna z tych cholernych kulek.

\- Dobra, nie piernicz, tylko mów, co się tam u was dzieje.

\- Niewiele. - Bode spoważniał lekko. - Odkąd w Hogwarcie się skończyło pierwsze zadanie, jest jakoś spokojniej. Żaneta dalej dłubie w zmieniaczach, próbuje ustabilizować klosz… Wrzuciła tam jajko jakiegoś ptaka. Cuda wianki, szefowo. Musisz to zobaczyć. A Żaneta zabroniła komukolwiek próbować to cholerne jajko wyjąć, bo to _jest eksperyment_. - ostatnie dwa słowa Bode powiedział tak, jakby powiedziała to Żaneta. Mało się nie udławiłam własną śliną. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że Broderick ma taki talent naśladowczy. - Carborough próbuje przeforsować u Knota jakieś usprawnienia, do których potrzebny mu jest budżet, a Knot się opiera wszystkimi rękami i nogami.

\- Jak to Knot. - stwierdziłam kwaśno. Głowa Brodericka pokiwała się energicznie, o mało co nie przywalając brodą w palenisko. Minister miał bardzo silne zdanie co do tego, na co można przeznaczać pieniądze. Na wydziały reprezentacyjne, na przykład. Dyplomatyczne nieco mniej. Niestety, z niezależności administracyjnej Departamentu Tajemnic wynikało to, że plątaliśmy się gdzieś w dole listy, kiedy rozdawali podwyżki.

Tim i Aneta usilnie starali się to zmienić. A ja im kibicowałam. Kiedy trzeba było, produkowałam mętne, opasłe raporty, które Carborough chwalił za to, jaką panikę wywoływały w ekspertach od finansów. Podobno, kiedy tylko Tim prezentował komisji papier sygnowany moim nazwiskiem, finansiści robili się bladzi jak prześcieradła. Odczuwałam z tego powodu jakąś dziwną, wredną satysfakcję. A macie, głupki.

\- Chodzi chyba głównie o zabezpieczenie całego Departamentu przed gośćmi z zewnątrz. - Bode podrapał się po policzku. - I w sumie ma to sens. Ostatnio sporo ministerialnych schodzi do naszej piwnicy. Dalej niż biuro się nie zapuszczają, ale kto wie…

\- I Carborough chce wprowadzić… co konkretnie? - zaciekawiłam się.

\- Odczyt sygnatury aury czy jakoś tak.

\- O. - pokiwałam głową z uznaniem. - Ciekawy pomysł.

\- A mnie Sylfida Montgomery powiedziała, że pracowałaś nad takim zaklęciem. - powiedział Bode. - Nie mówiłaś.

Zrobiło mi się zimno.

\- Tak, cóż, tyle że miałam na myśli łączenie aury czarodzieja z różdżką. - wyjaśniłam spokojnie. - Nieco to skomplikowane.

Bode obdarzył mnie spojrzeniem, jasno mówiącym „mówisz do niewymownego, kochanie, oszczędź mi tych pierdół". Westchnęłam zatem. Jemu nie mogłam nawpychać pajączków. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że nie mogłam spróbować nim zakręcić.

Przez następny kwadrans plotłam trzy po trzy, używając takiej ilości skomplikowanego słownictwa, że McGonagall byłaby ze mnie dumna. Cel został osiągnięty: Bode pożegnał się pośpiesznie i uciekł z kominka. Zaśmiałam się do siebie, zadowolona. Do końca dnia moim jedynym zmartwieniem była książka o analizie numerologicznej.

* * *

Madagaskar był przestrzenny i kolorowy. Baobaby wyglądały jak wielkie kolumny, wymyślnymi zdobieniami podtrzymujące niebo. Teleportowaliśmy się kawałek drogi od Antananarywy, jak przewidywał protokół. Profesorowie nie przejmowali się wystarczająco, by spróbować upodobnić się do mugoli. Zresztą, po ulicach stolicy chodziła taka mieszanka kultur, że czarodziejskie szaty nie robiły na nikim wrażenia. Mijali nas czarni i biali, ubrani po europejsku i w obszerne muzułmańskie szaty, ludzie ubrani w coś, co wyglądało bardzo miejscowo i obleczeni w habity zakonne. Nasza trójka, w której profesorowie przypominali muzułmanów, a ja najzwyklejszą turystkę pod słońcem, zupełnie się nie wyróżniała.

Miłe uczucie.

Przeszliśmy kawałek na przedmieścia Antananarywy. Byłam nieco zaskoczona tym, jak bardzo to miasto przypomina mi greckie lub hiszpańskie osady nadmorskie. Nie miałam jednak zbyt wiele czasu, by się rozglądać i podziwiać widoki. Profesor Langlois wciągnął mnie do jakiegoś podejrzanego sklepiku z wystawą zastawioną przykurzonymi plemiennymi maskami z drewna i czymś, co mogło być laleczkami voodoo.

Sprzedawca tkwił skulony za zawaloną rupieciami radą. Na nasz widok zatrajkotał coś szybko po malgasku. Profesor Picard odpowiedział dużo wolniej, ale i tak nie zrozumiałam niczego. Ekspedient - tubylczy, ubrany we wściekle kolorową, wyszywaną koralikami szatę - westchnął i sięgnął pod ladę. Coś zapiszczało przeraźliwie i za plecami miejscowego uchyliły się drzwi.

\- Idziemi, _mademoiselle_ Bennet. - uśmiechnął się profesor Langlois, popychając mnie delikatnie w tamtą stronę. Poszłam. I drugi raz przeżyłam pierwszą wizytę na ulicy Pokątnej.

Spodziewałam się ciemnego podwórza - wyszłam na jasną, kolorową ulicę. Mocno zapachniało przyprawami. Z obu stron tkwiły budki-stragany, a między nimi kłębiły się tłumy czarodziejów. Słyszałam co najmniej cztery języki. Ktoś tuż obok mnie targował się hałaśliwie, wymachując wielkim kokosem, na skorupie którego widniały jakieś skomplikowane rzeźbienia. Langlois znów pociągnął mnie dyskretnie i zanurzyliśmy się w tłum.

Miałam dość po pięciu sekundach. A używać zaklęć było jakoś głupio. Picard ubezpieczał mnie od tyłu, podczas gdy Langlois holował mnie uparcie w kierunku jedynego w okolicy murowanego budynku - z lekka krzywego. I o dachu ze słomy. Kontrast z bardzo francuską bryłą budowli był oszałamiający.

\- Tutejsze Ministerstwo? - zaciekawiłam się, kiedy stanęliśmy przed jedynymi trzema schodkami, jakie do tej pory spotkałam na wyspie.

\- Ano. - Picard wyszczerzył się. - Szybciutko, _mademoiselle_ Bennet, nie mamy dużo czasu.

Nie dałam się wciągnąć do budynku, weszłam o własnych siłach. Wnętrze również stanowiło nieco oszałamiającą mieszankę stylów europejskich, afrykańskich i bliskowschodnich. Obok rytualnej maski afrykańskiej wisiał całkowicie europejski krucyfiks, a pomiędzy nimi emblemat miejscowych czarodziejów: złota różdżka na tle godła Madagaskaru.

\- Przyjaciele! - usłyszałam gdzieś z lewa i odruchowo spojrzałam w tamtą stronę. Po schodach schodził ku nam potężny mężczyzna o tubylczych rysach, ubrany - co mnie zdziwiło - w elegancki mugolski garnitur. Profesor Langlois rozpromienił się i ruszył ściskać przybyszowi ręce.

\- Zaszczit to dla nas, _monsieur_ Rabemananjara! - wykrzykiwał przy tym. - Korzystaci z gościny! Badaci waszą kultiurę!

\- Ależ cała przyjemność po mojej stronie! - odpowiadał radośnie pan Rabemananjara, potrząsając rękami profesora Langloisa. Z przerażeniem spojrzałam na Picarda. Uśmiechał się kątem ust.

\- To minister magii Madagaskaru. - wyjaśnił mi po cichu. - Joshua Rabemananjara.

\- Brat Jacquesa Rabemananjary*? - zdumiałam się.

\- Ten sam… Chodź, przywitajmy się.

Podeszliśmy ostrożnie. Langlois wyczuł chwilę i rzucił się przedstawiać. Wychodziło, że pan Rabemananjara i profesor Langlois znali się jeszcze z Beauxbatons. To mnie zaciekawiło - dlaczego miejscowy minister magii nie chodził do afrykańskiej szkoły? Raz, że bliżej, a dwa - chyba logiczniej byłoby się uczyć jednak we własnym kręgu kulturalnym?

Chociaż, z drugiej strony, poszerzanie horyzontów…

Rabemananjara był zachwycony naszą obecnością na Île Cachée. Był zachwycony naszym zainteresowaniem w miejscową magię. Był zachwycony tym, że ktokolwiek robi cokolwiek w pobliżu Madagaskaru, chociaż Île Cachée w teorii była francuska. Langlois dyskretnie oddał pałeczkę w konwersacji Picardowi, który nagle okazał się być wspaniałym dyplomatą. Przenieśliśmy się do niedużej, ale bardzo przytulnej sali konferencyjnej. Picard spokojnie przyznał, że mieliśmy anomalię, że ją badaliśmy, i że zniknęła. Byłam pod wrażeniem tego, jak kierował rozmową.

Zdziwił mnie jednak spokój, z jakim wieści przyjmował pan Rabemananjara. Dopiero kiedy się odezwał uznałam, że ja i Francuzi byliśmy tylko bandą idiotów, a informacja to potęga.

\- Ale takie, jak to nazywacie, anomalie to u nas częsta sprawa. - powiedział pan Rabemananjara, a profesorów o mało co cholera nie wzięła, widziałam to doskonale. - Powstają samoczynnie i równie samoczynnie znikają za jakiś czas…

Wyjęłam notes.

\- Jak długo utrzymywała się najdłuższa anomalia? - zapytałam rzeczowo. Pan Rabemananjara zastanowił się, pocierając brodę pulchnym palcem.

\- Jakieś czternaście… może szesnaście miesięcy. - odpowiedział po kilkudziesięciu sekundach namysłu. - Najkrótsza pojawiła się na niecałą godzinę. Nikt się tym nie przejmuje.

\- Macie jakieś badania? - wtrącił się Picard, który już po raz któryś demonstrował wcale niezłą samokontrolę. Pan Rabemananjara wzruszył ramionami.

\- Baobabów również nie badamy, profesorze. - powiedział. - To część Madagaskaru, nie ma się czym ekscytować.

Naszą trójkę z lekka zatkało.

O zupełnie innym podejściu Europejczyków do sprawy świadczyła chociażby sama moja obecność tutaj! Czy ściągaliby mnie na Madagaskar, gdyby to nie było COŚ? Delegacja na Madagaskar kosztowała Departament Tajemnic ładnych kilka galeonów, i nawet mimo braku znajomości dokładnego kosztorysu, nie spodziewałam się kwoty mniejszej niż tysiąc. A tu miejscowy minister magii oznajmia nam, że w zasadzie nie odkryliśmy żyły złota, a jedynie parę okruszków tombaku. Super. To może ja się jednak spakuję i wrócę do Anglii, skoro w zasadzie nic tu po mnie?

Podobne myśli chyba krążyły po głowie profesorowi Langloisowi. Picard za to miał dziwną, zaciętą minę.

\- Jednak dla nas to ekscytująca nowość. - powiedział powoli. - Bylibyśmy wdzięczni za jakąś pomoc, panie Rabemananjara.

Minister zaśmiał się, trzęsąc brzuchem.

\- Ależ drogi profesorze, cała pomoc jest wasza! - wykrzyknął. - Tyle, że naprawdę nikt się tym nie zajmuje. Po prostu rozstawiamy dookoła anomalii zaklęcia antymugolskie i tabliczki ostrzegające dla czarodziejów i po sprawie.

\- A co się dzieje, jeśli człowiek przejdzie przez taką anomalię? - zaciekawiłam się. My próbowaliśmy wrzucać do niej kamienie i muszle. Efekty były… różne. Raz profesor Rennoir znikąd oberwał kamieniem w głowę i długo zastanawialiśmy się, o co chodziło. Dopiero kiedy Picard cisnął do anomalii identyczny kamień, zorientowaliśmy się, co zaszło.

Pan Rabemananjara spojrzał na mnie uważnie.

\- Złe rzeczy, panno Bennet. - powiedział, nagle śmiertelnie poważny. - Bardzo złe rzeczy.

Wzdrygnęłam się.

No, to teraz na pewno tu zostanę, choćbym miała płacić ze swoich!

* * *

\- Dzień dobry, szefowo…

\- Żaneta! - ryknęłam, padając na kolana przed kominkiem. Głowa mojej podwładnej podskoczyła w płomieniach, o mało co nie waląc w gzyms.

\- Nic nie zrobiłam. - wyjąkała Żaneta, a ja się opamiętałam. Odkąd wróciliśmy z Antananarywy, razem z profesorami gorączkowo rozbieraliśmy na części kawałki wiedzy o anomaliach. Pracowałam w wymiarze szesnastogodzinnym, spędzając owe szesnaście godzin na dyskusjach o pięciu wymiarach, czasoprzestrzeniach i fizyce kwantowej. A nie miałam kierunkowego wykształcenia w _żadnym_ z tych kierunków. Mój mózg powoli się wycofywał z normalnej rzeczywistości i wpadał w tę pokręconą, dostępną głównie fizykom teoretycznym na naprawdę ostrych prochach.

\- Żaneta, słuchaj, potrzebuję _dokładnych_ sprawozdań z twoich eksperymentów z jajkiem w kloszu. - powiedziałam, starając się nie mówić zbyt szybko. Żaneta spojrzała na mnie z przerażeniem.

\- Skąd… ale… Co?

Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Bode wypaplał. - powiedziałam niecierpliwie. - Nieważne. Rób to dalej, ale raporty bezpośrednio do mnie proszę. Koniec samowolki, panno Lewis.

\- Ma to coś wspólnego z tą anomalią na Île Cachée?

\- Nie wiem. - przyznałam. - Być może. Właśnie dlatego chcę twoich raportów.

Coś zaskrobało w ramę okna, osłoniętego tylko plecioną zasłonką. Nie odwróciłam się. Spokojnie wydałam Żanecie jeszcze kilka poleceń, wysłuchałam jej chaotycznej opowieści o postępach ze zmieniaczami czasu i kloszem, przypomniałam o raportach i dopiero kiedy głowa dziewczyny wycofała się z kominka, obejrzałam się przez ramię. Na oknie siedziała spora sowa, w której rozpoznałam jedną z hogwarckich płomykówek. Do nogi miała przywiązany wyświechtany kawałek pergaminu.

Rzuciłam się do sowy - o mało nie zwalając jej z okna - i prawie oderwałam list. Sowa dziabnęła mnie w palec, huknęła skrzydłami po głowie i podfrunęła do miski z wodą tuż za oknem. Miska tam była w zasadzie dla rajskich ptaków, których tutaj używaliśmy do komunikacji z Antananarywą, ale przecież nie będę biedaczce zabraniać.

Drżącymi palcami rozsupłałam sznurek dookoła zwitka pergaminu.

 _Droga Cass_ , pisał Łapa, a ręka mu jakby drżała. Usiadłam, o mało nie upuszczając listu.

 _Droga Cass,_

 _Dotarłem w miarę bezproblemowo do Anglii i obecnie jestem w Hogsmeade. Zanim dostaniesz wylewu: nikt mnie nie widział (raczej). A tu jestem na miejscu i jakby co, mam nieco bliżej do Hogwartu stąd niż z Madagaskaru._

\- Bardzo śmieszne. - mruknęłam.

 _Tak czy inaczej, trzymam rękę na pulsie (metaforycznie rzecz ujmując). Dumbledore się chyba przestał foszyć i mi nawet w małym zakresie pomaga (patrz: sowa). Zanim dostaniesz drugiego wylewu: radzę sobie. Psy to naprawdę świetni łowczy._

\- Nie chciałam tego wiedzieć. - jęknęłam do siebie, podczas gdy moja wyobraźnia usłużnie podsunęła mi obrazek Łapy nad wypatroszonym ptakiem; krew i flaki wszędzie. Boże, za co.

 _Pewnie czytasz wyrywkowo te swoje Proroki, ale i tak postaram się informować cię o rozwoju sytuacji. Wiadomości z pierwszej ręki, Twoje ulubione. No i bądźmy szczerzy, Rita Skeeter nie jest wiarygodnym źródłem._

 _Nie daj się zwariować profesorom._

Podpisu nie było. Odłożyłam list na kanapę. Zastanawiałam się, czy powinnam coś Syriuszowi odpisać. I jeśli tak, to co, do diabła? „Zwariowałeś totalnie, to cierp"?

Przypomniał mi się ostatni list od Dumbledore'a, który w wydźwięku był dokładnie taki sam. Aż się zirytowałam. Wsadziłam list Blacka do jednej z książek. Powoli dochodziłam do wniosku, że chyba jednak powinnam wysmażyć jakąś odpowiedź. Choćby zdawkową.

Byłoby to nieco… dziwaczne. Z Blackiem nigdy nie korespondowałam regularnie. Jakoś się nie zdarzyło. Wymieniliśmy kilka listów jedynie podczas ferii wiosennych w szóstej klasie i w wakacje między szóstym a siódmym rokiem. I to było tyle. W czasie wojny Syriusz nie utrzymywał ze mną stałego kontaktu… a jeszcze później siedział dwanaście lat na garnuszku dementorów. Naprawdę dziwnym byłoby zacząć regularną korespondencję _teraz_ , tak totalnie z czapy. No, ale potrzeba matką wynalazków… czy jakoś tak.

Wiadomości z pierwszej ręki, tyle że z długim poślizgiem. Cóż. Dzięki, Łapa. Doceniam sentyment.

* * *

\- Po drugim zadaniu. - westchnął Tim Carborough dwudziestego piątego lutego. Nie wyglądał na zbytnio szczęśliwego. Nie miałam jednak specjalnie ochoty się tym przejmować; we własnych obliczeniach czasoprzestrzennych natrafiłam na dużą przeszkodę, a najbliższą literaturę pomocniczą miałam w Anglii. Tim miał mi ją przekazać, ale najwyraźniej bardziej przejął się drugim zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Cholerni, przeklęci kibice. Niech ich wszystkich nagła cholera.

\- No? - westchnęłam uznawszy, że muszę go wysłuchać, bo inaczej nie da mi żyć.

\- Wrednie to zrobili. - przyznał Tim, momentalnie rozjaśniając się w nieco maniakalnym uśmiechu. - Podwójnie wrednie, dla zawodników i dla widzów. Bo co za kretyn wpadł na pomysł, by drugie zadanie odbywało się _w jeziorze?_

\- Że gdzie? - zdumiałam się, wbrew sobie zaintrygowana.

\- W jeziorze! - powtórzył Tim. - Ja rozumiem, wyzwanie i te sprawy, ale jak to, kurna, obserwować? Jezioro takie fascynujące, te fale bijące o brzeg takie piękne, zwłaszcza, cholera, w lutym… A ogólnie zadanie polegało na tym, że wzięli przyjaciół zawodników i utopili.

\- Co zrobili?! - nie byłam w stanie uwierzyć, że Dumbledore wyraził zgodę na zbiorowy mord. Tim zarechotał.

\- Uśpili, rzucili jakieś śmieszne zaklęcie oddechowe, pewnie coś z adaptacji podwodnej, i hajda do trytonów. - wyjaśnił. - A zawodnicy mieli godzinę, by ich uratować. Obserwowanie powierzchni jeziora było podobno niesamowicie fascynujące, a zawodnicy wykazali się pomysłowością jak szlag…

\- Mianowicie?

\- Nasz Diggory i Delacour z Beauxbatons wykminili Bąblogłowę. - Tim głośno pociągnął nosem. - Fajnie im to wyszło, nie powiem. Ale Delacour wpadła na druzgotki czy inną cholerę i nie ukończyła zadania. Diggory wrócił pierwszy. Krum się w połowie transmutował w rekina czy innego paszczura i to było coś, zdolniacha z tego młodego… wrócił drugi. A Potter skądś wytrzasnął skrzeloziele. Wrócił ostatni, ale za to ze swoim kumplem i siostrą tej Delacour. Dumbledore przyznał mu w cholerę punktów za „postawę moralną" czy jakoś tak.

\- Więc kto prowadzi? - zapytałam, bo wyraźnie tego oczekiwał.

\- Znowu remis. - zarechotał Carborough. - Diggory i Potter. Potem Krum, na końcu Delacour. Tak czy inaczej, ostatnie zadanie ma być jakoś w czerwcu i Hogwart ma duże szanse na wygraną.

\- A tak poza tym? - spróbowałam jakoś delikatnie naprowadzić Tima na bardziej interesujące mnie tory.

\- A poza tym właściwie nic… Twoja Żaneta mi się wrypała w eksperymenty z kloszem w Sali Czasu. Podobno zdaje ci regularnie raporty i ma to coś wspólnego z twoim zadaniem na Madagaskarze?

\- Ano. - westchnęłam. - Okazało się, że nasza kochana anomalia, która dla Francuzów była wystarczającym powodem, by szukać pomocy u nas, to na Madagaskarze zjawisko powszechne. Na tyle powszechne, że nikt się tym naukowo nie zajmuje, a jedynie rozstawiają tabliczki ostrzegające i zaklęcia antymugolskie. Jednak tutejszy minister magii przyznał, że z ludźmi, którzy wpadną w tę anomalię, dzieje się coś złego. Nie chciał się wdawać w szczegóły, więc siedzę i liczę, a Francuzi debatują. Eksperyment Żanety może być przydatny. No to zbieram te jej wypociny i usiłujemy coś tu wymyślić…

\- A może by po prostu kogoś w to wrzucić? - zachichotał Tim. - Miałbym kilku kandydatów.

\- Tia, ja też. - uśmiechnęłam się kątem ust. Na samym czele listy był Knot, miejsce niżej Dolores Umbridge. - Ale jednak jakoś nieetycznie. Więc na razie bawię się w matematyka, numerologa i cholera wie, kogo jeszcze. A propos, masz moją _Numerologię w czasie?_ Bo mi to ździebko potrzebne.

\- A tak, czekaj. - Tim powykrzywiał się przez chwilę, zapewne na oślep macając dokoła siebie w poszukiwaniu książki. Po chwili gruby tom wyleciał z płomieni i rąbnął mnie w kostkę. Syknęłam, ale podziękowałam. Tim uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dorzuciłem ci dzisiejszego _Proroka_ do środka. - powiedział. - Miłej lektury.

Dzięki, Tim. Zawsze mogę na ciebie liczyć.

Piątego marca w moim kominku pojawiła się głowa Syriusza. Tego się nie spodziewałam. Upuściłam całe naręcze ciężkich książek w bambusowych okładkach, które tak łomotnęły o podłogę, że spodziewałam się zobaczyć w panelach dziurę. Black wyszczerzył się. Nie wyglądał dobrze, znów schudł i zmizerniał. Włosy już mu odrosły i znów otaczały bladą twarz nieporzadną grzywą.

\- No żesz kurwa, Black! - zaskoczenie wyrwało mi się z gardła niezbyt cenzuralnie.

\- Cześć, Cassie. - odparł on spokojnie. - Też się cieszę, że cię widzę.

\- Całkiem zdurniałeś?! Komu żeś się do chałupy włamał? - odsunęłam bambusowe księgi na bok i klęknęłam przed paleniskiem. Black westchnął krótko.

\- Jakiejś rodzinie z Hogsmeade. - mruknął. - Wyjechali na wakacje. Zamierzasz mi prawić kazania czy mogę coś powiedzieć?

Przyjrzałam mu się uważnie. Nie wyglądał dobrze, delikatnie mówiąc. Nie było jeszcze tak źle, jak tuż po jego ucieczce z więzienia, ale blisko. Patrzył na mnie dziwnie twardo; rzadko widywałam u niego takie zimne, zdeterminowane spojrzenie. Ostatnio wtedy, w czerwcu prawie dwa lata temu, zanim ruszył do Hogwartu zapolować na Petera Pettigrew. Westchnęłam w duchu.

\- Dajesz. - mruknęłam, poprawiając pozycję naprzeciwko niego.

\- Kojarzysz Bertę Jorkins?

Zastanowiłam się. Nazwisko coś mi mówiło, ale przez chwilę nie umiałam skojarzyć, co. Wreszcie zaskoczyłam.

\- Ta plotkara, tak? - upewniłam się. - Była jakoś w piątej klasie, kiedy przyszliśmy do Hogwartu. A potem zaliczyła chyba każdy Departament poza moim.

\- Wyjechała na wakacje do Albanii i jak dotąd nie wróciła. - dodał Syriusz ponuro. - Coś mi to śmierdzi. No i te wszystkie inne sygnały…

\- A możesz być bardziej enigmatyczny? - zirytowałam się.

\- Mogę. - odparł Black ze złością. - Ale mi się nie chce. Harry opowiedział mi parę rzeczy, które są silnie niepokojące. Na przykład: Crouch może przyjechać do Hogwartu oficjalnie, jako jeden z sędziów Turnieju, ale woli się przemykać i szwendać po szkole nocą.

\- To bardzo nie w jego stylu. - przyznałam.

\- Snape i Karkarow również zachowują się z lekka podejrzanie. - ciągnął Syriusz warkotliwie. - A chyba wiesz, że to starzy kumple z dobrych czasów Voldemorta.

\- Wiem. - powiedziałam cicho. Miałam kiedyś okazję zajrzeć do archiwów sądowych Wizengamotu i przejrzeć kilka teczek. Teczki Snape'a i Karkarowa znalazły się na mojej liście.

\- I Harry miewa… sny. - dodał Syriusz jakby niechętnie. Uniosłam głowę.

\- Mianowicie?

\- No, wiesz. O Voldemorcie. - teraz w oczach Łapy pojawiła się szczera troska. - Martwię się o niego. Żaden dzieciak nie powinien tak mieć. Cass… czy to normalne?

Zaśmiałam się niewesoło.

\- Nic, co się wiąże z Voldemortem, nie jest normalne. - powiedziałam. - Ale takich rzeczy można się spodziewać. Jest to jednak silnie niepokojące… No, bo...

\- Dlaczego teraz? - domyślił się błyskawicznie Syriusz, a ja pokiwałam głową.

\- Coś się musiało stać. - stwierdziłam. - Coś, co powoduje te sny… wizje… jakkolwiek to nazwać. Jak się objawia podejrzane zachowanie Snape'a i Karkarowa?

\- Wiesz, szczegółów nie znam, ale z tego, co Harry mi powiedział, Karkarow wciąż usiłuje o czymś ze Snape'em rozmawiać. Snape za to nie wydaje się chętny do rozmów. Coś im się dzieje z rękami…

\- Z rękami? - zgłupiałam. Black potrząsnął krótko głową.

\- Tyle wiem. - przyznał. - Ale jeśli dwóch starych śmierciożerców okazuje niepokój… Ja też zaczynam się denerwować. Coś wisi w powietrzu, Cass. I coś dużego się kroi.

\- Wierzę ci. - uśmiechnęłam się z trudem. - Ale co ja stąd mogę?

\- Nic. - przyznał z westchnieniem. - Ale komu innemu mogę się wygadać? Młodego nie chcę martwić, i tak ma przesrane z tym Turniejem. Drugie zadanie jutro. Spróbuję się wśliznąć do Hogwartu i popatrzeć.

\- Łapa…

\- No co.

\- Uważaj na siebie. - wyrwało mi się gdzieś spod serca, chociaż wcale nie chciałam tego powiedzieć. Syriusz obrzucił mnie uważnym spojrzeniem. Potem uśmiechnął się. Było to lekki, kpiący uśmiech, dokładnie taki, jaki pamiętałam z Hogwartu. Na chwilę zza wyniszczonej twarzy zbiega wyjrzał Huncwot. Wrażenie zniknęło jednak szybko, wraz z uśmiechem.

\- Przecież wiesz, że nie będę. - powiedział Syriusz i wycofał się z kominka. Powoli zebrałam upuszczone książki i przyjrzałam się wgnieceniu w podłodze.

Poderwałam się. W ciągu następnej godziny przekopałam ładną część biblioteczki, która rozwalała się na wszelkich okolicznych powierzchniach. Sfrustrowana niepowodzeniem, usiadłam na werandzie z tyłu domu i mozolnie, wysilając pamięć, zaczęłam przypominać sobie niektóre fakty, o które mnie prosił Dumbledore podczas mojej bytności w Cardiff.

Albania. Bałkany. Stara magia słowiańska. Wciąż dzikie i nieokiełznane obszary, zbadane pobieżnie i po łebkach; wierzenia w dużej mierze zapomniane, wyparte przez islam i chrześcijaństwo. Czy Dumbledore nie uważał, że właśnie tam zbiegł okaleczony Czarny Pan? W tereny, do których Wielka Brytania nie miała żadnych roszczeń, w tereny, na których mógł się ukryć i podejmować próby odzyskania sił? W tereny, gdzie magia angielska właściwie nie istniała, za to roiły się dziwaczne słowiańskie duchy i czary… Swego czasu, jeszcze jako Tom Riddle, Voldemort zwiedził ładny kawałek świata, czy nie mógł kiedyś zajrzeć i tam?

A Berta Jorkins pojechała na wakacje do Albanii…

Zrobiło mi się zimno. Te dwa fakty pozornie nie powinny się wiązać - co mają wakacje jakiejś biurwy do hipotetycznego miejsca pobytu pewnego czarnoksiężnika? - ale mimo tego ogarnął mnie niepokój. Wstałam ze schodów, łapiąc zapisane stronice zanim szurnęły na ziemię, i wróciłam do domku. Dawno, dawno temu wymieniłam kilka listów z polskim czarodziejem, pracującym na stanowisku podobnym do mojego, tyle że w polskim Ministerstwie Magii. Jako że w Albanii nie znałam nikogo, postanowiłam napisać do Polaka.

W końcu co mi szkodzi?

Słowianin chyba powinien umieć mi coś doradzić…

* * *

Bardzo dobrą stroną przebywania na wyspie był taki drobny fakt, że ocean był wszędzie dookoła. Ciepły ocean. I o ile trochę dalej od brzegu robiło się naprawdę niebezpiecznie - ja wiem, co za żyjątka mieszkają w tych ciepłych wodach? - o tyle pływanie w pobliżu brzegu stało się w pewnym momencie moją ulubioną rozrywką. W połowie marca wróciłam również do biegania; mokry piasek tuż przy falach stanowił fajną odmianę po betonie Londynu, a mój organizm wyraźnie zatęsknił za regularnym ruchem. Profesorowie obserwowali mnie co rano z pewnej odległości, wyraźnie zdumieni. Nie przejmowałam się nimi.

Miałam nadzieję, że moja grupa „samoobrońców" będzie dalej działać, kiedy wrócę już do Anglii. Zupełnie nagle zatęskniłam za tymi spotkaniami, z których wracałam obolała i posiniaczona. Praca naukowa sprawiała mi mnóstwo frajdy, ale było coś w porządnym dostaniu po łbie - połączonym ze skopaniem komuś tyłka - co było prawie równie satysfakcjonujące. Teoretycznie mogłabym chyba zaproponować któremuś z profesorów jakiś trening… ale głupio tak, bić starszych.

Chociaż Picard mógłby mi dokopać. Wyglądał na takiego, co w młodości trenował jakiś boks czy coś podobnego.

Przed Wielkanocą posłałam rodzicom po kokosie, rzeźbionym w różne wzory zgodnie z najlepszą tradycją miejscowych magików. Tata pewnie postawi to sobie gdzieś na biurku w gabinecie jako ciekawostkę i pretekst do rozpoczęcia rozmowy, a mama po prostu lubiła takie pierdółki. No i z daleka kokos wyglądał jak duże, włochate jajko z czekolady. Langlois uśmiał się do łez, jak im wyjaśniłam, po diabła mi przesyłka międzykontynentalna. Po czym prędziutko posłał do Francji podobne kokosy z życzeniami wielkanocnymi.

No cóż. Niech się człowiek cieszy.

Powoli dobijałam do końca obliczania. W pewnym momencie musiałam sięgnąć do tabel astronomicznych i wciągnąć we współpracę francuskiego astronoma, pracującego w ichnim odpowiedniku mojego Departamentu Tajemnic. Współpraca układała się fajnie, a okazjonalne francuskie słownictwo z listów Pierre'a pomagał mi tłumaczyć Picard.

Wreszcie, kiedy postawiłam ostatni znak na stanowczo zbyt długim zwoju pergaminu, byłam bardziej wyczerpana niż po całodniowej wycieczce na kontynent. A wtedy też ołaziłam się jak głupia i przytargałam z powrotem sporo ciężkich jak diabli ksiąg.

Najlepsze było to, co wynikało z moich obliczeń.

A wynikała z nich einsteinowskich rozmiarów teoria chaosu. Teorię ową _dało_ się jednak skrócić do czegoś dużo bardziej konkretnego: jeśli zdarzy się pewna grupa czynników, anomalia się pojawi. W skrócie: wyskakują jak chcą i gdzie chcą. W jeszcze większym skrócie: guzik z rzetelnych badań naukowych. Bo warować tu mogliśmy do końca świata i jeden dzień dłużej, a drugiej anomalii nie zobaczyć.

Podczas gdy ja mozolnie przedzierałam się przez numerologię, astronomię i matematykę, panowie-profesorowie tworzyli możliwe teorie, dotyczące tego, co się dzieje z żywym organizmem, który „przypadkiem" trafi w anomalię. Od podróży w czasie po samoistny rozpad pod wpływem sprzecznych prądów czasowych, niektóre z ich pomysłów przypominały żywcem wzięte z jakiegoś mugolskiego science-fiction. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawało mi się, że jednak podróże w czasie odpadały - coś by się o tym raczej usłyszało. Chyba, że rzucało ewentualnych podróżników w przód.

Tak więc pod koniec kwietnia moje zadanie na Île Cachée można było uznać za zakończone. Kontrakt jednak opiewał na dwanaście miesięcy, co znaczyło mniej więcej półtora miesiąca zapasu. Tydzień z tego zamierzałam wykorzystać na bezczelne obijanie się, drugi tydzień na zwiedzanie Madagaskaru, a resztę mogłam ewentualnie poświęcić jakiemuś zadaniu od profesorów. Coś na pewno się znajdzie, nawet jeśli to będzie jakaś archiwizacja czy inna robota dokumentacyjna.

Profesorowie do puli swoich zwariowanych teorii dodali podróże czasoprzestrzenne.

\- Sprzedajcie to mugolskiemu NASA. - brzmiał mój komentarz. - Zarobicie miliony, wysyłając człowieka na Marsa.

\- A po co mielibyśmy wysyłać człowieka na Marsa? - zdumiał się Rennoir. - Tam nie ma nic ciekawego.

Rennoir był czarodziejem czystej krwi. Aż dziwne, jak to czasem było widać.

* * *

 _Szanowna panno Bennet,_

 _Nieco zdumiał mnie Pani niespodziewany list, tym niemniej z radością odpisuję. Mogę udzielić, niestety, jedynie ogólnych rad i wskazówek, jako że nasze Ministerstwo nie utrzymuje z Albanią bliskich kontaktów._

 _Ma Pani rację uznając, że my Słowianie i tamci to również Słowianie i możemy coś wiedzieć. Jednak podobieństwa są bardzo ogólne. Bałkany to Słowiańszczyzna południowa, pozostająca pod silnym greckim i islamskim wpływem, którego u nas, w Polsce, nie ma zupełnie._

 _Bałkany to magia głównie naturalna i związana z cyklem lunarnym. Dużo zaklęć wymaga używania materialnych przedmiotów, takich jak amulety i zioła, ewentualnie wywary różnego typu (nierzadko bardzo skomplikowane). Zdarza się również magia zwierzęca, ale rzadko; krótko mówiąc, silnie przypomina to szamanizm, pod który właściwie przypada._

 _Nawiązując do Pani pytania o niepokojące pogłoski z tamtych stron spieszę poinformować, że nic takiego nie dotarło do naszych uszu._

 _Z poważaniem,_

 _Zygmunt Drozd_

No w mordę. Uginam się pod ciężarem takiej pomocy.

Cóż, lepsze to niż nic.

* * *

Powoli zaczynałam się pakować. Byłam zaskoczona ilością rzeczy, jakie zgromadziłam na Île Cachée. Poza ubraniami - które nie zajmowały dużo miejsca - miałam chyba z tonę książek. Pamiętałam kupowanie tylko części z tych tomów. Skąd, u diabła, wziął się u mnie _Przyczynek do afrykańskiej teorii magii?_ No dobra, to jeszcze byłam w stanie zrozumieć, po prostu nie pamiętałam kupowania tego. Albo _Tysiąc dwieście malgaskich ziół?_ Przecież zielarstwo było kompletnie poza moim obszarem zainteresowań! Na gwizdek mi miejscowy zielnik? Po moim domku walało się też pełno różnych drobiazgów, od pamiątek po jakieś badziewie, którego nie umiałam choćby zidentyfikować. Skąd to się tu wzięło? Co mi strzeliło do głowy, że kupiłam afrykańskiego maszkarona z jakichś traw, łupin kokosa i liści palmowych?

A tak, to miało być dla Remusa.

Miałam już zorganizowane kilka kupek rzeczy: te, które brałam ze sobą, te, które brałam ze sobą dla innych, te, które chciałam zostawić profesorom i te, które się nadawały tylko do rytualnego spalenia. Afrykański maszkaron wylądował na kupce prezentowej, opatrzony staranną notatką, żebym znowu nie zapomniała, po cholerę mi to było.

Przez taką, a nie inną organizację pracy mój mały domek wyglądał jeszcze bardziej jak pobojowisko niż zwykle. Kiedy przyszedł Langlois z kawałkiem swojej dokumentacji, zgłupiał. Ja się w tym chaosie poruszałam swobodnie, w końcu podobny miałam w domu. Ale profesorek, postawiony naprzeciwko, cóż, wszystkiego, zatrzymał się w progu i odmawiał wejścia dalej.

\- Mogę w czymś panom pomóc? - zapytałam, odrobinę zirytowana, że mi się przeszkadza. Nienawidziłam pakowania. Zwłaszcza po prawie roku w jakimś miejscu, postawiona naprzeciwko tony bambetli.

\- Przynioslem pani dokumenti. - wydusił Langlois. Wyciągnął nieco drżącą rękę z teczką. Chwyciłam papiery i przejrzałam je pobieżnie.

\- Dziękuję. - mruknęłam, odkładając teczkę na stolik w kuchence. Langlois wciąż tkwił, jak przyklejony, i gapił się na jedną z kupek organizacyjnych. Zaintrygowana, podążyłam za jego spojrzeniem. Gapił się na stertę starych _Proroków_. Na samej górze leżał numer z czerwca '94, oznajmiający o ponownej ucieczce Syriusza Blacka.

Ups.

Langlois przyjrzał mi się uważnie.

\- Ten pani przyjacieli, z którim pani tu przyjechala. - powiedział cicho. - Podobni do tego tam, nie?

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Często to słyszę.

\- My nie pytali. - dodał Langlois jakby chłodno. - Bo to i nie nasi zmartwieni. Ale pani może uważa na siebie.

Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Profesorowie doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że z magią praktyczną to ja cieniutko; raczej nie wiedzieli, że nawet mimo tego całkiem nieźle potrafiłam się obronić. Ignorując fakt, że poza magią są inne rozwiązania, czarodzieje sobie tylko szkodzili. No, ale mnie osobiście to nie wadziło. Element zaskoczenia był po mojej stronie, i to było dobre.

\- Potrafię sobie radzić, profesorze. - powiedziałam. - Ale dziękuję za troskę.

Przyglądał mi się jeszcze przez chwilę, potem jakby niepewnie skinął głową. Przerażonymi oczami spojrzał jeszcze na bajzel pakowania, po czym zabrał się z korytarzyka.

Obrzuciłam chaos niechętnym spojrzeniem. Teraz dobrze by było to jakoś zapakować. Przyjechałam tu z niewielkim bagażem, zmieściłam się do niedużego plecaka - do powrotu będę musiała użyć jakichś poważnych czarów rozmiarowych. Pewnie nie obędzie się bez zaklęcia zmniejszająco-powiększającego, które ja nazywałam zaklęciem „większe w mniejsze".

Pod koniec maja byłam w zasadzie przygotowana do wyjazdu. W pierwszym tygodniu czerwca Żaneta podrzuciła mi świstoklik powrotny, datowany na dziesiątego. Przy okazji oznajmiła mi, że się cieszy niesamowicie z mojego powrotu, bo sama z Bode'em w biurze dostawała już świra. Byłam w stanie ją zrozumieć. Bode był najbardziej socjalny z naszej trójki, Żaneta najmniej. Ja stanowiłam swego rodzaju bezpiecznik między nimi. Pozbawiona mojego wsparcia, Żaneta chyba była uspołeczniana na siłę.

Piątego zakominkował Carborough i zarzucił mnie toną informacji co do tego, że cały Departament nie może się doczekać mojego powrotu. W pierwszej chwili poczułam się ważna jak cholera, ale potem starannie przefiltrowałam ten komunikat i wyszło mi, że potrzebują kogoś do przewalenia sterty papierów. Nie uradowało mnie to specjalnie. Spróbowałam również dowiedzieć się delikatnie, co tam słychać w Hogwarcie. To nie było dobre posunięcie. Tim przez dwadzieścia minut nawijał o Turnieju Trójmagicznym.

\- I Crouch zniknął. - dodał nagle, pozornie zupełnie bez związku. Zastrzygłam uszami.

\- Jak to: zniknął?

\- Normalnie. Od jakiegoś czasu przestał przysyłać sowy z instrukcjami, bo chorował już chwilę. - Tim westchnął. - Nie jest dobrze, Cass, lekki bajzel tam teraz mają. W końcu Crouch naciskał na ten cały Turniej najbardziej, a potem się migał, bo choroba, bo to, bo śmo… mnie to rybka, co jest fajne, ale dziewczyny i chłopcy Croucha zaczynają się z lekka denerwować. Za to Knot przestał się czepiać mojego budżetu prewencyjnego, Umbridge też jakby zajęła się czymś innym, miodzio. Jak wrócisz, to urządzimy ci imprezę powitalną.

\- Ale ja nie chcę! - przeraziłam się.

\- A ty tu nie masz nic do gadania, złotko.

Wydałam z siebie dźwięk, brzmiący jak coś pośredniego między „o mamo" a „o kurwa". Tim patrzył na mnie z szerokim uśmiechem, wyraźnie bardzo z siebie zadowolony.

\- A co z Bertą Jorkins? - zapytałam nagle. Tim zrobił zaskoczoną minę.

\- Nie wiem. - powiedział. - Chyba jej szukają w tej całej Słowacji czy gdzieś tam.

\- Albanii.

\- Jeden ghul. Jorkins nie jest moja, po gwizdek mam się interesować, gdzie ją wyniosło? Jakby Podmore'a gdzieś wyniosło, tobym go po tygodniu szukał. Co mi do jakiejś biurwy.

Pokręciłam głową, ale nie powiedziałam nic więcej. Pożegnaliśmy się po kilku minutach. Siedziałam przed wygasłym kominkiem jeszcze jakiś czas, zupełnie jakbym czekała na kolejną głowę w płomieniach. Po dłuższej chwili otrząsnęłam się z zamyślenia. Ocean wzywał. Trzeba było w pełni wykorzystać te ostatnie dni na ciepłym Madagaskarze.

* * *

Dziewiątego czerwca panowie-profesorowie urządzili małą imprezę pożegnalną. Właściwie: herbatkę na pożegnanie, z tym, że zamiast herbaty były przeróżne soki owocowe, a zamiast ciastek kawałki świeżych owoców. Rennoir i Picard wyrazili głośny żal, że muszę wyjechać, Langlois niemal się rozpłakał, ściskając mnie do utraty tchu. Mnie, szczerze mówiąc, też było żal odjeżdżać. Zżyłam się z tą sympatyczną grupką lekko zakręconych naukowców i na pewno zdarzy mi się za nimi zatęsknić.

To, za czym będę tęsknić z całą stanowczością, to zachody słońca nad Île Cachée. Niebo wtedy powlekało się ciepłą czerwono-złotą poświatą, a chmury przypominały smugi kremu tortowego, nonszalancko rozsmarowanego na glazurze. Widok, choć kiczowato pocztówkowy, był jednocześnie jakoś dziwnie przejmujący. Coś niesamowitego kryło się w tym obrazie czerwieniejącego nieba, na dalekim, dalekim horyzoncie spotykającego błękitno-czarną taflę oceanu. Czułam się wtedy taka malutka, a jednocześnie, w niewytłumaczalny rozumowo sposób, bardzo ważna.

Dziewiątego czerwca widziałam swój ostatni zachód słońca na Île Cachée. Dziesiątego - ostatni wschód. Po południu byłam już w Anglii, w swoim domu, zakurzonym, pustym i chłodnym.

* * *

Następny tydzień spędziłam na doganianiu rozeznania w sytuacji Departamentu. Zgodnie z moimi obawami, czekała na mnie sterta papierów, z której wygrzebywać się będę przez następny rok. Żaneta była szczęśliwa jak kot pełny miedziaków, Tim spełnił swoją groźbę o imprezie powitalnej i w poniedziałek, w moim pierwszym dniu pracy, zaciągnął cały zespół Departamentu do Dziurawego Kotła.

Aneta Simmengton, wyjątkowo obecna, pogratulowała mi osiągnięć z Île Cachée. Gratulacje przyjęłam, ale wcale nie byłam przekonana, że mi się należały. Mój pobyt na Madagaskarze trącił lekko polityką, chociaż nauki odwaliłam tam całkiem sporo, nie powiem, że nie. Teraz jednak, kiedy patrzyłam na tę tonę notatek i dokonanych obliczeń, wydawało się to żałośnie nieważne. Nie dowiedziałam się nigdy, co właściwie dzieje się z żywymi organizmami, które weszły w kontakt z anomalią. Może kiedyś dostanę kopertę z Île Cachée z dokładnym opisem jakiegoś eksperymentu, dającego rezultaty. Może. A może nie. Sprawa była niedokończona, a mój perfekcjonizm od tego lekko cierpiał. Nic jednak nie mogłam już z tym zrobić.

Byłam z powrotem w Anglii. Czerwiec był ciepły, jednak nie tak ciepły jak Madagaskar, oczywiście. Z trudem przestawiałam się z powrotem na stary tryb pracy. Po roku urzędowania w jasnym biurze z widokiem na morze, powrót do naszej piwnicy wpędził mnie w lekką chandrę. Wysiłki Żanety w celu poprawienia mi humoru spełzły na niczym. Wzrosła za to częstotliwość mojej zdawkowej korespondencji z Syriuszem i Dumbledore'em. Dyrektor jakby przestał się dąsać, zupełnie jakbym wreszcie wróciła na ścieżkę cnoty, znaczy: do Anglii. Niech go cholera.

Z listu na list, Syriusz brzmiał coraz bardziej niespokojnie. Miałam wielką ochotę odwiedzić Hogsmeade, odnaleźć go i jakoś pocieszyć. Jak na złość, wymówka do służbowej podróży do Hogwartu nie chciała się pojawić, a nie mogłam wziąć choćby dnia wolnego po roku nieobecności. Dlatego do Hogwartu dotarłam dopiero dwudziestego czwartego czerwca, w dzień Trzeciego Zadania w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, udając przed Timem Carborough, że bardzo mnie to zainteresowało.

Z jakiegoś powodu wolałam być na miejscu.

* * *

\- Spotkamy się w szkole. - powiedziałam do Tima, kiedy wysiedliśmy na stacji w Hogsmeade. - Chcę zajrzeć do księgarni.

\- Ale... spóźnimy się! - Tim zachowywał się jak siedmiolatek, zabrany przez mamę na pierwszy w życiu mecz quidditcha.

\- Uspokój się. - przewróciłam oczami.- Zadanie zaczyna się dopiero wieczorem, na pewno zdążymy. Idź, pogadaj z dyrektorem czy kimś tam, dogonię cię.

Tim westchnął, ale pokiwał głową i szybkim krokiem odszedł w stronę Hogwartu. Postałam chwilę, odprowadzając go wzrokiem. Potem odwróciłam się na pięcie i ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia na obrzeża Hogsmeade. Z listów Łapy wywnioskowałam wcale nieźle, gdzie mogłabym go szukać.

I nie naszukałam się dużo. Już po jakichś czterdziestu minutach usłyszałam za plecami basowe szczeknięcie. Zebrałam siły i odwróciłam się. Duży, czarny pies patrzył na mnie badawczo. W pysku miał wymiętoloną gazetę.

\- Cześć. - powiedziałam. Szczeknięcie. _Prorok_ wypadł mu ze szczęk, z cichym pacnięciem walnął o błoto. Złapałam gazetę, zanim Łapa zdążył ją podnieść. Otrzepałam całość z błota i przyjrzałam się pierwszej stronie. ZWYCIĘSTWO DLA HOGWARTU?, krzyczał nagłówek, a pod spodem widniało zdjęcie szkoły.

\- Mamy gdzie pogadać? - zapytałam, przyglądając się zdjęciu. Ponowne szczeknięcie. Łapa minął mnie i pobiegł ścieżką wiodącą dalej w górę, między niedużymi domkami. Poszłam za nim. Szliśmy dłuższą chwilę, czasami silnie pod górę. Kiedy dotarliśmy do jaskini, w której Syriusz najwyraźniej urzędował, byłam już porządnie zdyszana. To, że dzień szybko robił się bardzo ciepły, nie pomagało.

W jaskini drzemał Hardodziob. Kiedy weszliśmy, leniwie uniósł łeb i obdarzył nas średnio zainteresowanym, żółtym spojrzeniem. Ukłoniłam się, a hipogryf po chwili namysłu oddał zdawkowy ukłon. Kiedy spojrzałam na Blacka, był już z powrotem w ludzkiej skórze. Wyglądał... cóż, źle. Znów był potwornie chudy i zarośnięty.

\- Cześć, Cass. - powiedział. Głos miał solidnie schrypnięty. - Dawnośmy się nie widzieli.

\- Ano. - mruknęłam. Sięgnęłam do torby i wyjęłam stamtąd pudełko kanapek i duży termos herbaty. Oczy Syriusza błysnęły. - Dzieciaki cię dokarmiały, co? - stwierdziłam, rzucając okiem na nawet schludną stertę opakowań i pudełek pod ścianą jaskini. Łapa chwycił kanapki i usiadł na jednym z kamieni w okolicy.

\- Trochę. - przyznał. - Czemu przyszłaś?

 _Chciałam cię zobaczyć_ , niemal powiedziałam na głos.

\- Chciałam zapytać o sytuację. - poinformowałam zamiast tego. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chujowo, ale stabilnie. - mruknął. - Ty chyba powinnaś iść do Hogwartu, nie?

\- Black, czy ty mi masz coś za złe? - zdenerwowałam się; w końcu traktował mnie jak jakiegoś natręta. Poderwał głowę znad kanapki.

\- Ja... - zająknął się. W bardzo psi sposób potrząsnął głową. - Nie. - burknął. - Po prostu się niepokoję o młodego. Zamierzam jakoś wśliznąć się do Hogwartu, popatrzeć na to zasrane zadanie.

Pokiwałam głową.

\- Pomóc ci z tym? - zasugerowałam. - Jakby cię wykąpać i wziąć na smycz...

\- Przyjechałaś z szefem, zapyta, skąd wytrzasnęłaś psa. - wytknął Black z pełnymi ustami.

\- Fakt. - klepnęłam się w czoło. To jakby połączyło kabelki w moim mózgu, rodząc pewną myśl. - A ty skąd wiesz, że przyjechałam z Timem? - zapytałam rzeczowo, werbalizując ową myśl. Dłuższą chwilę milczał, przeżuwając kanapkę z sałatą i kurczakiem. Wreszcie przełknął.

\- Tak wyszło. - mruknął.

\- Śledziłeś mnie?

\- Tak wyszło. - powtórzył z uporem i zapchał się resztą kanapki. Uznałam, że więcej z niego nawet wołami nie wyciągnę i poddałam się. Spokojnie czekałam, aż się naje; nalawszy sobie do kubeczka trochę herbaty z termosu usiadłam na kamieniu naprzeciwko. Właściwie sama nie wiedziałam, po diabła tu przyszłam. Fakt, chciałam się upewnić, że nie świrował w tej samotności. Chyba chciałam go wypytać o to, co sugerował w tych kilku listach. Może chciałam na niego nawrzeszczeć. Ale kiedy tylko go zobaczyłam, zapomniałam kompletnie, o co mi chodziło.

\- Jak było w Afryce? - zapytał Black po chwili, biorąc się do czwartej kanapki. Wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Ciepło. - mruknęłam. Żałowałam przyjścia tutaj, chociaż właściwie nie miałam powodu. - A tutaj? W listach byłeś denerwująco enigmatyczny.

Wzruszył ramionami. Pozwoliłam mu przeżuć, nie popędzając. Wreszcie zdołał przełknąć i westchnąć głęboko.

\- W zasadzie wszystko wiesz. - powiedział z rezygnacją. - Więcej w tym jest uczucia, że nie powinno tak być. Crouch zachowuje się podejrzanie, Snape i Karkarow zachowują się podejrzanie, Bagman zachowuje się podejrzanie...

\- Próbując pomóc Harry'emu? - zdumiałam się. Pamiętałam wzmiankę o tym w jednym z listów.

\- Wiesz, że oskarżyli go o kolaborację podczas ostatniej wojny? - warknął na mnie.

\- Wiem, że Bagman za bardzo lubi hazard. - wzruszyłam ramionami. - Jestem w Anglii dwa tygodnie i wiem, że bukmacherka kwitnie. Zakłady się robi oficjalnie i nieoficjalnie, a Bagman jest jednym z najbardziej znanych, którzy się tym zajmują. Może postawił na młodego trochę kasy i chce sobie zapewnić wygraną.

\- Może. - Black westchnął. - A może nie.

\- Popadasz w paranoję, nie uważasz?

\- Cass, z nas dwojga to ty masz chyba z pięćdziesiąt różnych zaklęć ochronnych na domu i dodatkowo mugolski alarm. - spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem. - Nie mów mi o paranoi, co?

Nie obraziłam się, bo miał rację. Mimo braku powodów na stosowanie różnych dziwnych sposobów zabezpieczania się - robiłam to. Od lat spędzonych w Cardiff nabawiłam się lekkiego snu i głębokiego poczucia, że muszę chronić całą zgromadzoną przeze mnie wiedzę. Mimo, że nigdy nie znalazłam się na bezpośredniej linii ataku - poza jednym, przypadkowym, który był bardziej żałosny niż poważny - wkładałam dużo energii w zapewnienie sobie bezpieczeństwa.

Może i podpadało to pod paranoję.

Wstałam.

\- Tim będzie się zastanawiał, gdzie zniknęłam. - powiedziałam w powietrze. - Zobaczymy się pewnie w szkole?

Black krótko skinął głową. Nie mówiąc już nic więcej - no bo co niby miałabym jeszcze powiedzieć - zebrałam się i opuściłam jaskinię. Dzień robił się coraz bardziej gorący. Szybkim krokiem zeszłam do wioski, zwolniłam na chwilę przed księgarnią i ruszyłam w stronę Hogwartu. Nie podejrzewałam, że dogonię Tima, i miałam rację. Znalazłam go dopiero po południu, w bibliotece, już po rozmowie z profesorem Flitwickiem i profesor McGonagall. Tim siedział wśród książek dotyczących myśli, szczęśliwy jak prosię w deszcz, i niemal siłą musiałam go oderwać od czytania.

\- Obiad, szefie. - marudziłam, bo sama byłam głodna jak wilk, a głupio byłoby mi się pokazać samej przy stole Krukonów. - Chodźmy na obiad.

\- Już, jeszcze dwie strony.

Boże, jeśli to samo miała ze mną moja matka, to współczuję.

* * *

\- Nie wiem, co za kretyn to wymyślił. - stwierdził Tim zdegustowanym tonem, niechętnie gapiąc się na żywopłotowy labirynt. - Przecież guzik widać.

Westchnęłam w duchu. Odkąd tylko zajęliśmy miejsca w środku sektoru, w którym zwykle siedzieli Krukoni, Tim narzekał. W pewnym momencie po prostu wyłączyłam fonię, skupiając się na obserwowaniu tłumu. Kiedy zawodnicy wleźli już między gałęzie, orkiestra pod batutą Flitwicka zaczęła coś grać, a tłum radośnie pogrążył się w dyskretnym podrygiwaniu na miejscach. Kilkoro nauczycieli krążyło dookoła labiryntu, wypatrując sygnałów alarmowych. Ziewnęłam i wygrzebałam z torby książkę, którą przewidująco zabrałam ze sobą.

\- Ty chyba jaja sobie robisz. - burknął Tim, widząc _Na szlakach Ażdachy_.

\- A co innego jest tu do roboty? - zapytałam niewinnie, otwierając książkę na zakładce. Tim się poddał.

Mijał czas. Jedyną ciekawą rzeczą było wyciągnięcie z labiryntu Fleur Delacour i, po dłuższej chwili, również Wiktora Kruma. To znaczyło, że właściwie wygrał Hogwart - tłum uczniów w czarnych szatach zaczął celebrację wiwatami i kiepsko odśpiewanym szkolnym hymnem - jednak nie pozwolono nam się rozejść. Pozostawało bowiem pytanie, który hogwarcki zawodnik był Zwycięzcą.

Czekaliśmy więc, a impreza na stadionie trwała.

Obserwowałam Dumbledore'a, krążącego niespokojnie wokół wejścia. Niedaleko dyrektora czaił się Alastor Moody, i nawet z mojego miejsca widziałam, jak jego magiczne oko wiruje w oczodole. Nagle zrobiło mi się zimno. Zgasiłam różdżkę i schowałam książkę do torby. Ciaśniej otuliłam się kurtką. Tim przysnął w ławce, znudzony.

I wreszcie…

Dwie postacie pojawiły się na trawniku przed wejściem. W pierwszej chwili szkolny hymn ryknął ze zdwojoną siłą, jednak szybko zapadła cisza. Jakieś dziewczyny rozkrzyczały się histerycznie, ktoś zaczął szlochać, a ja zerwałam się z miejsca automatycznie, kompletnie nie zastanawiając się nad niczym. Tim również poderwał się na równe nogi, wytrącony gwałtownie z drzemki.

\- Co jest? - usłyszałam gorączkowe pytanie. - Co się stało?

Nie odpowiedziałam. Używając łokci i glanów przepchnęłam się na sam dół. Nad głowami jakichś dzieciaków spojrzałam na bezwładne ciało, leżące w trawie, lśniący lekko Puchar Turnieju i Amosa Diggory'ego, zanoszącego się płaczem nad swoim synem… I czegoś mi w tym obrazku brakowało.

Albus Dumbledore uniósł głowę i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Poczułam, jak z twarzy odpływa mi krew. Bezceremonialnie kopnęłam chłopca, blokującego mi drogę, i dopadłam dyrektora.

\- Gdzie jest Potter? - zapytałam gorączkowo. - Gdzie, kurwa, Potter?

Dyrektor drgnął. Wyprostował się i rozejrzał gwałtownie.

\- Moody go zabrał. - wydyszała Minerwa McGonagall. - Albusie, co robić?

\- Odeślijcie dzieci do łóżek. - dyrektor zerwał się na równe nogi. - Minerwo, Severusie, chodźcie ze mną. Cassandro, spróbuj odnaleźć naszego wspólnego przyjaciela i zabierz go do chatki Hagrida. Przy okazji wyjaśnij Hagridowi to i owo. Pan Carborough niech pomoże nauczycielom opanować uczniów. - drugą część poleceń dyrektor wydał już niemal w biegu. Nie traciłam czasu. Wypchnęłam się z tłumu na otwartą przestrzeń i rozejrzałam dookoła. Nie dostrzegałam nigdzie czarnego psa, którego wypatrywałam, ale miałam pewność, że gdzieś tu jest.

Ruszyłam w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Nie uszłam jednak daleko; z ciemności wysunęła się silna ręka i chwyciła mnie za ramię. Udarłam się, aż echo poszło po błoniach, i prawie władowałam Syriuszowi kopniaka tam, gdzie by naprawdę zabolało.

\- Kurwa, Black. - jęknęłam.

\- Co się stało na stadionie? - zapytał natarczywie.

\- Nie wiem. - przyznałam. - Dyrektor kazał mi cię znaleźć i zaprowadzić do Hagrida. Oraz, cytuję, wyjaśnić mu to i owo.

\- No to w chuj będziesz miała do wyjaśniania. - powiedział Syriusz ponuro.

\- Pewnie dlatego poprosił o to mnie, a nie zostawił tego tobie. - warknęłam. - Chodź.

Nie spodziewałam się łatwej rozmowy. I miałam rację (co powoli robiło się irytujące). Kiedy McGonagall przyszła po Syriusza, blada i wystraszona, byłam spocona jak ruda mysz, a Hagrid nieźle wkurzony.

Ale chyba udało mi się osiągnąć to, że Hagrid przestał chcieć zmiażdżyć Syriusza.

* Jacques Rabemananjara żyje i jest malgaskim politykiem.


	7. Quiet Before the Storm

\- No więc tak. - powiedziałam dziewiątego lipca o piątej rano. - Gówno wpadło w wentylator i narobiło na Ministerstwo.

Black spojrzał na mnie tylko trochę krzywo. Minerwa McGonagall uśmiechnęła się kątem ust.

Siedzieliśmy w mikroskopijnej kuchence Lupina, chwilowo odgruzowanej z książek i innych gratów. Oprócz mnie, Blacka i McGonagall obecni byli jeszcze państwo Weasleyowie z synem Billem, Albus Dumbledore, chrapiący w kąciku Mundungus Fletcher, Alastor Moody i Remus Lupin, skulony nad kubkiem gorącej kawy. Severus Snape, choć zaproszony, się na szczęście nie stawił. Kuchnia, niezbyt duża, była solidnie zatłoczona i bez niego. Na stole stała cała bateria kubków po kawie i w połowie pełny dzbanek.

\- Więc jaki jest nasz następny krok? - zapytał Lupin, spoglądając niepewnie na dyrektora. Ten z kolei spojrzał na mnie. Otworzyłam usta. Zamknęłam usta. Wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Dobrze by było wiedzieć, czego on właściwie chce. - powiedziałam. - Dobrze by było wiedzieć, co planuje zrobić najpierw. Bo wątpię, żeby to był frontalny atak. Wrócił niedawno, na pewno zechce zorientować się w sytuacji. Kto, kogo, komu, jak i dlaczego… sami wiecie.

\- Zorientować się w sytuacji. - burknął Black. - No i pięknie, ale co _my_ mamy z tym fantem zrobić?

\- Wiesz tyle, co i ja. - wściekłam się. - O ile nie więcej. Ja mam relację z drugiej ręki…

\- A czy nie spędziłaś kilku lat studiując Voldemorta? - wytknął mi Syriusz, który wyraźnie miał ochotę kogoś sklepać.

\- Black, do ciężkiej cholery, odjeb się. - warknęłam. - Mogę ci wymienić całą listę krajów, które Voldemort mógł odwiedzić w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dekad, mogę ci wymienić listę jego ostatnich piętnastu ofiar, mogę ci nawet, na podstawie uzyskanego _od ciebie_ opisu z dużą dozą prawdopodobieństwa zidentyfikować rytuał rezurekcyjny… ale, kurwa, nie jestem jasnowidzem!

W kuchni zapadła cisza. Lupin gapił się na mnie z lekko obwiśniętą szczęką, Molly Weasley z dezaprobatą, a McGonagall z zaskoczeniem. Dyrektor, zdawało się, krył za brodą kpiący uśmieszek. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i przymknęłam oczy. Obiema rękami odgarnęłam włosy z twarzy.

\- Przede wszystkim, trzeba chronić Pottera. - powiedziała McGonagall. - Czy mamy kogoś, kto mógłby…?

\- Arabella Figg. - burknął Alastor Moody. Jak się okazało, cały ostatni rok Moody był więziony przez śmierciożercę, Bartemiusza Croucha Juniora, który był bezpośrednio odpowiedzialny za wygraną Harry'ego w Turnieju i, co za tym szło, powstanie Voldemorta z martwych. Przez cały rok, ukryty za eliksirem wielosokowym i twarzą Moody'ego, Crouch Junior manipulował wydarzeniami w Hogwarcie. Teraz, uwolniony przez Dumbledore'a, prawdziwy Moody powoli wracał do siebie.

\- Mieszka na Privet Drive. - dodał Dumbledore. - Będzie miała oko na Harry'ego, jak zawsze. Ja natomiast chyba powinienem… się nieco odsunąć.

Wszyscy spojrzeliśmy na dyrektora ze zdumieniem.

\- Czemu? - zapytała Minerwa McGonagall.

\- Żeby nie kusić losu. - uśmiechnął się słabo dyrektor. - Voldemort na pewno się dowie, że mnie i młodego Pottera łączy zażyłość… nieco bliższa niż zwykłego ucznia ze zwyłym dyrektorem. Dla bezpieczeństwa…

\- Pierdolenie. - mruknął Black w moją stronę. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Byłam tu chyba tylko po to, by podawać kawę i potem pozmywać kubki. No, ewentualnie po to, by usadzić Syriusza w wypadku, gdyby się zbytnio rozfiglował.

\- Harry może teraz potrzebować jakiejś porady! - wyraził myśl Blacka Lupin, tylko nieco bardziej cenzuralnie. - Zwłaszcza teraz! A kto, jeśli nie pan…

Dumbledore spojrzał na Syriusza. Black zawiesił się.

\- A co ja wiem? - bąknął.

\- Guzik z pętelką. - wyzłośliwiłam się.

\- Bennet, ja cię proszę…

\- Prosić możesz długo i namiętnie, Black, ale nic nie wskórasz. - zareagowałam odruchowo. Rozmowa rozwijała się w absolutnie bezsensownym kierunku. - Co nie zmienia faktu, dyrektorze, że _musimy_ coś postanowić. Kogoś zebrać? Podjąć jakie działania? Czarni na pewno coś kombinują.

\- Musimy zaczekać na Severusa. - stwierdził dyrektor.

\- No pięknie. - westchnęłam. - A mamy pewność, że wróci? To już ponad dwa tygodnie.

\- Nie ufasz mu? - zapytał dyrektor, przyglądając mi się bacznie znad kubka w różyczki. Wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Zaufanie zaufaniem, ale czy wyjdzie stamtąd żywy? - mruknęłam.

\- Snape jest wystarczająco sprytny, by wejść i wyjść. - stwierdził Moody schrypniętym głosem. Black prychnął coś niecenzuralnego i dziwnie podskoczył na krześle. W ostatniej chwili złowiłam znaczące spojrzenie, posłane Łapie przez Lupina. Ciekawe. Czyżby, zgodnie ze starą huncwocką tradycją, Lunatyk właśnie zasadził Syriuszowi porządnego kopniaka w kostkę?

\- Nie chciałabyś pracować jako nauczycielka w Hogwarcie, Cassandro? - uśmiechnął się lekko Dumbledore, strzeliwszy tym pytaniem zupełnie bez kontekstu. Syriusz zarechotał i nawet McGonagall uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- O Boże, nie! - zareagowałam przerażeniem. Raz: Aneta mnie nie puści na cały rok do Hogwartu. Dwa: trochę mimo wszystko strach. Trzy: przecież ja się nie nadaję na nauczycielkę! Zanim czegokolwiek kogolwiek nauczę, to pomorduję te biedne dzieciaki!

\- Ustalmy na razie, co zrobimy w ciągu najbliższego tygodnia. - zasugerował Lupin.

\- Ustalmy może jakiś bezpieczny punkt wymiany informacji. - dodał Bill Weasley jakby nerwowo. Nie dziwiłam mu się. Dzielił metraż ze zbiegłym więźniem, wilkołakiem, dyrektorem Hogwartu i szurniętym aurorem.

\- Nora odpada, jest za daleko. - powiedział Moody i ostrożnie powąchał kawę, którą przed nim postawiłam.

\- Mój dom też odpada. - oznajmiłam. - Wszyscy wiedzą, że jestem antysocjalna, nagłe tłumy gości przyciągnęłyby niekoniecznie przyjazne spojrzenia.

\- Tu jest trochę ciasno… - mruknął Lupin, obrzucając kuchnię niechętnym spojrzeniem.

\- A co z Grimmauld Place? - powiedział Syriusz. Spojrzeliśmy na niego. Odkaszlnął, nagle jakby zawstydzony. - Jest na miejscu. - powiedział obronnym tonem. - I jest moje. Łatwo da się zabezpieczyć… i nie przyciągnie zbyt dużo uwagi. Bo, teoretycznie, wcale mnie w Anglii nie ma, więc…

\- Świetny pomysł. - powiedział Dumbledore. - Dziś wieczorem sprawdzimy, jak to wygląda na miejscu. Dobrze?

Ja, Black i Lupin pokiwaliśmy głowami. Molly Weasley ziewnęła dyskretnie. Odkąd zebraliśmy się w kuchni Lunatyka w okolicach północy, żadne się nie położyło. Poza Fletcherem, chrapiącym w kącie, nikt się nawet nie zdrzemnął. Wysłuchaliśmy dyrektora, potem Syriusza, wreszcie Moody'ego, po czym nastąpiła burza mózgów.

Burza mózgów wniosła niewiele.

Weasleowie zabrali się pierwsi. Za nimi wyszedł Fletcher, poziewując. Moody, Dumbledore i McGonagall posiedzieli jeszcze pięć minut, zanim również poszli w diabły. Zostaliśmy więc we trójkę, ja, Lupin i Black. Zebrałam brudne kubki po kawie i zaniosłam je do zlewu. Lupin ziewał do resztki swojej kawy, a Black usiłował zdrapać drzazgę, wystającą z boku stołu.

\- Więc. - mruknęłam, odkręcając wodę. - Jesteśmy w punkcie wyjścia.

Skrobanie paznokci o drewno ustało. Niemal czułam spojrzenia, jakie wymienili. Umyłam kubki, skupiając się na dokładnym starciu wszystkich śladów kawy. Bardzo chciałam nie czuć się jak pierwszej nocy w Cardiff. Wtedy też szorowałam chyba setkę kubków po kawie, a łzy ciekły mi po nosie i wpadały do piany. Tym raze oczy miałam suche, ale za to w gardle tkwiła mi spora śliwka.

Poczułam na ramieniu dłoń Lupina. Patrzył na mnie poważnie. Oczy miał solidnie podkrążone, wokół ust zmarszczki zmartwienia, we włosach wyraźne nitki siwizny. Nie wyglądał dobrze, a niewyspanie wcale mu nie pomagało.

Syriusz stanął z drugiej strony i bezceremonialnie objął mnie ramieniem wpół.

\- Damy radę. - powiedział cicho. - Bo jak nie my, to kto?

* * *

Następnym razem spotkaliśmy się już na Grimmauld Place. Obecna byłam ja, Syriusz w skórze psa i Dumbledore. Ukryty pod kilkudziesięcioma zaklęciami Black otworzył dom. W nozdrza uderzył nas ostry zapach stęchlizny, niemytego skrzata domowego i zakurzonych aksamitów.

\- A niech to jasna… - mruknęłam i rozkaszlałam się. Syriusz wszedł do domu i przemienił się w człowieka. Na twarzy miał wyraz niechęci, o ile nie zwyczajnej nienawiści. Nie zdołaliśmy zrobić więcej niż kilka kroków, zanim jeden z portretów wiszących na ścianach nie zaczął się drzeć:

\- ZDRAJCO! Hańbo mojego łona! Czego szukasz w moim domu?! Wracasz po latach, przyprowadzasz tę szlamę, czego tu chcesz?!

\- Zamknij się, stara prukwo! - ryknął Syriusz i gwałtownie zaciągnął zasłony przed portretem. Zdyszany, obejrzał się na mnie i dyrektora, tkwiących w wąskim korytarzyku. - Wybaczcie. - mruknął, jakby zawstydzony.

\- Mamusia, co? - powiedziałam szybko, udając moją zwykłą ironię. „Szlama" mnie, jak zwykle, nie dotknęła. Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. Spojrzał w górę schodów, jakby nabierał na coś sił. Dumbledore z lekkim zaciekawieniem oglądał trollową nogę, przerobioną na stojak do parasoli. Rozejrzałam się dyskretnie. Na ścianach, poza portretami, wisiały również odcięte głowy skrzatów domowych, przytwierdzone do plakietek. Tapety były ciemne, tu i ówdzie przewijał się motyw węża. Szlachetny i starożytny dom Blacków… Niech ich wszystkich szlag.

\- Stworek! - zawołał Syriusz niezbyt pewnym głosem. Przez chwilę było cicho. Potem z salonu dobiegło mamrotanie.

\- Czego on znowu chce… zdrajca rodziny, wraca po latach jak do siebie…

Z dreszczem patrzyłam na starego skrzata, ubranego w coś, co kiedyś prawdopodobnie było serwetą stołową. Stworek był chyba już potwornie stary, wyglądał na średnio zdolnego do podniesienia czegokolwiek cięższego od kubka z herbatą.

\- Tu jesteś. - powiedział Łapa z niechęcią. - To szoruj stąd, coś… odsprzątać.

Skłaniając się - i nie przestając mamrotać inwektyw - skrzat wycofał się z powrotem do salonu.

\- Ciągle tu jest. - mruknął Syriusz niechętnie. - Miałem nadzieję, że padł.

\- Łapa… - odezwałam się, wyciągając do niego rękę. Uciekł z mojego zasięgu i zszedł do kuchni. Rzuciłam Dumbledore'owi bezradne spojrzenie.

\- Trzeba tu trochę posprzątać. - przyznał dyrektor, przeciągając palcem po balustradzie schodów. - Ale zabezpieczymy ten dom i powinien się nadać. Jest tu dużo miejsca… Nie będzie tu luksusów jak w Cardiff, ale chyba damy sobie radę.

\- A Syriusza to wpędzi w obłęd. - powiedziałam ponuro. Dyrektor zignorował mnie.

\- Spróbujcie coś tu zacząć ogarniać. - polecił. - Napiszę do Molly Weasley, może zgodzi się przenieść tu z dziećmi na okres wakacji. Jutro zaczniemy zabezpieczanie domu i wybierzemy Strażnika Tajemnicy. Otrzymałem wiadomość od Severusa, więc będziemy mogli również zacząć coś konkretnego planować. Dacie sobie radę, prawda?

\- A mamy inne wyjście? - prychnęłam.

\- W takim radzie do jutra, Cassandro.

Zamknęłam za dyrektorem drzwi i ostrożnie przeszłam do kuchni. Syriusz siedział za stołem, wbijając wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę, czarną od brudu. Stałam chwilę, zagryzając wargi, wreszcie zeszłam po kilku stopniach w dół i usiadłam obok Łapy.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. - powiedziałam.

\- Wiesz, że nie będzie.

\- Łapa…

Zerwał się, strącając moją dłoń z ramienia.

\- Spróbujmy sprzątnąć chociaż kuchnię. - burknął. - Molly dostanie zawału, jak to zobaczy.

Terapia zajęciem. Dobra, mogłam na to pójść. Pomogłam Łapie wybebeszyć szafki, pozbyć się początkującej cywilizacji z większości, przytargać wielką balię i wypełnić ją gorącą wodą oraz patelniami. Zaczęliśmy szorować szafki i wtedy dopadło nas zmęczenie. Jak staliśmy, tak padliśmy na kuchenne krzesła. Czułam, że w Syriuszu coś się gotuje, ale nie miałam pojęcia, jak to z niego wydobyć. Nie byłam psychiatrą, jak mój tata. Byłam tylko naukowcem z Departamentu Tajemnic.

Wiedziałam dużo. Naprawdę dużo, nie było sensu udawać, że jest inaczej. Wiedziałam, z czego się składa myśl, i wiedziałam jak działają synapsy. Byłam szefową sekcji teoretycznej, do diaska. Moja wiedza była pokaźna, multidyscyplinarna, imponująca.

Tylko co z tego?

* * *

Molly Weasley faktycznie mało nie zemdlała, jak zobaczyła kuchnię. Nie pozwoliła sobie jednak na więcej niż pięć sekund załamania. W momencie przeszła w tryb bojowy. Zagoniła do roboty czwórkę swojego przychówku: najmłodszą Ginny, Rona, który był w wieku Harry'ego, i bliźniaków. Nieopatrznie również dałam się wciągnąć. Fakt, kuchnię i kilka sypialni _trzeba_ było doprowadzić do porządku w trybie ekspresowym. Tylko dlaczego mnie wepchnęli na linię frontu?

\- Nie sprzątam nawet u siebie w domu. - jęczałam, odgruzowując z Molly sypialnię, w której mieli spać bliźniacy. - Dlaczego robię to u Łapy?

\- Kara za grzechy. - odparła Molly krótko. Ubrana w jakąś starą, zakurzoną szatę, z wielkim fartuchem i włosami związanymi w nieporządny kok, zaledwie odrobinę się postarzała od tego dnia, kiedy razem płakałyśmy w Cardiff. Nigdy się bliżej nie przyjaźniłyśmy, ale Molly chyba żywiła do mnie ostrożną, nieco matczyną sympatię.

Reszta naszych dzielnych bojowników o czystość opierała się jeszcze bardziej niż ja. Molly jednak miała swoje sposoby. Jęcząc, klnąc pod nosem i psiocząc w ogólnym kierunku Stworka - który bardziej przeszkadzał niż pomagał - ekipa Weasleyów plus ja i Black doprowadziła sporą część domu do jakiej takiej używalności. Jakoś w połowie czerwca dołączyła do nas Hermiona Granger, szkolna koleżanka młodych Pottera i Weasleya, ta sama, która twierdziła, że nie będzie chciała pozbyć się zmieniacza czasu.

Łapa wyraźnie nie czuł się dobrze. Nie byłam na miejscu dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, ale te kilka godzin, które spędziłam na Grimmauld Place, wystarczyły do postawienia tej diagnozy. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, Black wpadnie w depresję.

Tim Carborough coś za to wywęszył. Fakt, mój dzień się lekko zmienił - zaczęłam wychodzić mniej więcej o czasie. Parę razy wyszłam razem ze Sturgisem Podmore'em, chłopakiem z sekcji administracyjnej Ministerstwa Magii, który pamiętał czasy poprzedniego Zakonu. Czekałam na Podmore'a specjalnie w atrium, machając wszystkim radośnie (nie, wcale nie zachowywałam się podejrzanie). Nie było siły, by Carborough się nie zorientował, że coś jest na rzeczy. Dopadł mnie któregoś popołudnia, tuż po tym jak wzięłam od Sturgisa jego niewidkę.

\- A wy co spiskujecie? - warknął szef sekcji praktycznej, obrzucając nas uważnym spojrzeniem. Sturgis uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i zwiał.

\- A tak sobie, dla praktyki. - odparłam niewinnie, przywalając niewidkę, już wciśniętą do torby, kilkoma książkami. - Chcemy obalić Knota i wsadzić Żanetę na jego miejsce. Bo wiesz, budżet ministerialny swoją drogą, ale jakaś podwyżka by się nadała…

\- I Żaneta ci niby załatwi podwyżkę? - dał się złapać Tim. Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Jak ją napuścimy na komisję do spraw budżetowych i zacznie opowiadać o zmieniaczach, to dadzą jej, co tylko zechce, po to jedynie, by się zamknęła. - powiedziałam wesoło. - Masz coś dla mnie, szefie, czy mogę wracać do swojej piwnicy? Rano dostałam sowę z Madagaskaru, chyba wymyślili coś nowego.

\- Idź. - zezwolił łaskawie Carborough. - Ale wiedz, że cię obserwuję! - zawołał za mną. Machnęłam mu ręką i czmychnęłam do swojego biura.

* * *

\- Mamy więc dwie niewidki… wtyki w Ministerstwie… i jakąś wiedzę. - podsumował Lupin. - To niezbyt dużo.

\- Mogę spróbować zlokalizować to cholerstwo, ale to chwilę zajmie. - stwierdziłam niechętnie. - Hala jest naprawdę duża, a system archiwistyczny właściwie nie istnieje. Strażnik… ma dziwaczne poczucie humoru i umieszcza nowe rekordy chyba na chybił trafił, gdzie tylko znajdzie kawałek półki. Przez jakiś czas Departament usiłował prowadzić katalog… poddali się jakoś w 1500 roku.

\- Dobrze. - dyrektor westchnął lekko. - Cassandro, spróbuj zlokalizować właściwą kulkę. Pozostali w Zakonie będą trzymać wartę wtedy, kiedy ciebie nie będzie w Departamencie. Oprócz tego, musimy przekonać jak najwięcej osób… wpływowych osób… do tego, że Voldemort wrócił.

\- Co nie będzie łatwe. - powiedział Artur Weasley znad _Proroka Codziennego_. - Napisali, że odwołali pana z funkcji w Wizengamocie.

Spojrzałam na Dumbledore'a ostro. Wciąż uśmiechał się łagodnie, zupełnie jakby go to nie obeszło.

\- Nic o tym nie słyszałam. - powiedziałam. Dyrektor spojrzał na mnie pobłażliwie.

\- Większość polityki ci ucieka, moja droga. - stwierdził. - Dlaczego akurat taka drobnostka mogłaby dotrzeć do twojej wiadomości?

DROBNOSTKA.

\- A podobno jest pan dobrym strategiem. - mruknęłam pod nosem, ale nie powiedziałam nic więcej. Syriusz zdusił wredny rechocik. Lupin kopnął mnie pod stołem, ale nie dałam po sobie tego poznać - glany całkiem nieźle pochłaniały takie wstrząsy. Wyłączyłam fonię i skupiłam się na rozrysowywaniu z pamięci planu Hali Przepowiedni na kawałku jakiegoś pergaminu. Rzędy były ponumerowane sensownie, to trzeba było przyznać, ale obok siebie stały przepowiednie z datami starożytnymi i dziewiętnastowiecznymi. Nie pomagał fakt, że opisy Strażnika były denerwująco kryptyczne. Katalog, jak utknął na 1500 roku, tak tkwił.

Tim i jakaś dziewczyna z jego zespołu zajmowali się mechanizmem kolekcjonowania przepowiedni i tego, jak właściwie pracuje Strażnik. Ja sama wiedziałam tyle, że Strażnik Hali Przepowiedni to coś w stylu samoświadomego, wielopoziomowego zaklęcia obronno-zaczepnego, z dodatkowym wplotem archiwistycznym. Co znaczyło tyle, że w Departamencie, poza komponentem ludzkim, musieliśmy sobie radzić również z prawie inteligentnymi konstruktami magicznymi. Bywało wesoło.

\- Bill Weasley spróbuje swoich sił w dyplomacji międzynarodowej. - mówił Dumbledore. - Będziemy potrzebowali wsparcia z zewnątrz. Bill ma znajomości z całego świata, praca dla Gringotta zapewnia taką możliwość, może uda się nam to dobrze wykorzystać. Charlie zgłosił się na ochotnika do działań w Rumunii… dobry ruch, rumuńscy czarodzieje zawsze sympatyzowali z czarną stroną. Oprócz tego, musimy gromadzić zwolenników tu, na miejscu…

\- Przydałoby się doprowadzić ten dom do porządku. - powiedziała Molly Weasley.

\- Wiemy, i kibicujemy twoim wysiłkom, moja droga. - w głosie dyrektora nie było śladu zdenerwowania czy zniecierpliwienia. Molly miała dużo racji. Grimmauld Place już nosiło niezłą siatkę zaklęć ochronnych. Wystarczyło niektóre nitki lekko zmodyfikować, by uzyskać naprawdę bezpieczne miejsce spotkań i wymiany informacji. Niedługo po dokonaniu tych modyfikacji, dyrektor zabezpieczył dom również Fideliusem, na siebie biorąc obowiązki Strażnika Tajemnicy.

Na dodatek, było stąd bliżej do Ministerstwa niż z Cardiff.

No i ja miałam całkiem niedaleko do domu. Nie żebym zamierzała tu spędzać jakoś dużo czasu poza tym, co koniecznie musiałam odsiedzieć. Ale świadomość, że mam do niego blisko, była dziwnie uspokajająca.

W oddali stuknęły drzwi. Molly Weasley zerwała się z miejsca i poleciała otworzyć. Czekaliśmy jeszcze na Sturgisa Podmore'a i Snape'a, i obaj się spóźniali. Osobiście bardziej się martwiłam o Sturgisa. Snape, było nie było, umiał sobie radzić. Mogłam cholernika nie lubić i absolutnie nie popierać jego metod nauczycielskich - o których trochę słyszałam od Lupina i Blacka - ale nie mogłam go nie doceniać. Snape był twardy. I właśnie takich ludzi potrzebowaliśmy, nie szurniętych bojowników o wolność (flaga na twarz i za Gryffindor, do diabła).

\- Dobry wieczór wszystkim. - wygłosił Snape, stając na chwilę w progu kuchni. Obecni odpowiedzieli mi nieskładnym pomrukiem.

\- Właściwie jesteśmy po kolacji. - powiedziała Molly Weasley niepewnie. - Ale jeśli jesteś głodny, mogę coś przygotować, Severusie.

Snape odmówił i zasiadł jak najdalej od Syriusza. Black siedział, rozwalony w krześle, a na twarzy miał wyraz, który mi się cholernie nie podobał. Od jakiegoś czasu Łapa krążył po domu, wyraźnie przepełniony żądzą mordu. Zjawienie się Snape'a w tak bliskiej okolicy nie miało prawa skończyć się dobrze. Mogłam tylko mieć nadzieję, że do bójki dojdzie, kiedy już sobie pójdę.

\- Więc czego udało ci się dowiedzieć, Severusie? - zapytał Dumbledore przyjaźnie.

\- Czarny Pan stracił element niespodzianki i to mu się nie podoba. - powiedział Snape monotonnym głosem. - Na razie nie podejmuje żadnych dalekosiężnych planów poza rozpoznaniem terenu i zarysowywaniem pierwszych szkiców. Oczywiście, jak na razie, jego priorytetem jest zdobycie wiedzy o tym, co spowodowało jego porażkę.

\- Poleganie na wątpliwych źródłach informacji. - burknęłam, zanim zdołałam ugryźć się w język.

\- A co to niby miało znaczyć, Bennet? - zapytał Snape pozornie spokojnie, ale doskonale słyszałam w jego głosie stal i groźbę. Westchnęłam.

\- Ja się może nie znam za dobrze, ale poleganie na przepowiedniach przy planowaniu strategicznych posunięć nie wydaje mi się do końca… mądre. - powiedziałam, nie unosząc głowy znad mojego pergaminu. - No, ale co ja tam wiem.

\- Przecież powiedziałaś, że wierzysz w przepowiednie. - wypomniał mi łagodnie Dumbledore. Wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Jest różnica między wiarą a działaniem. - spojrzałam na zegarek i wstałam, wciskając pergamin w kieszeń dżinsów. - Będę się zbierać. Jutro muszę stawić się w pracy na siódmą, zdążyć z analizą wykresów dla Tima Carborough. Trzymajcie kciuki. - wzięłam torbę z oparcia krzesła. - Dobranoc.

„Zakonnicy" odpowiedzieli mi przyjaznym szumkiem, tylko Snape się wyłamał, gapiąc się na mnie niemal wrogo. Syriusz poderwał się i wyszedł ze mną z kuchni. W ciszy minęliśmy zasłonięty portret jego matki i zatrzymaliśmy się przy drzwiach wyjściowych.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś została. - rzucił Łapa w przestrzeń.

\- Masz za dużo dzieci w domu. - uśmiechnęłam się kątem ust. Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z pośpiesznie wciąganych na pięterko Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu, wynalazku pomysłowych bliźniaków Weasleyów. Ta ruda parka, bardzo podobna do Gideona i Fabiana, miała wręcz imponujące zacięcie do żartów praktycznych i wprowadzała niemile widziany chaosik na Grimmauld Place.

\- Nie będzie tak, jak wtedy, nie? - Black skulił się w sobie lekko. - Będzie gorzej.

\- Zapewne. - przyznałam, patrząc na niego bardzo uważnie. Będzie gorzej. Zakon nie składał się już z młodych gniewnych o świeżych twarzach i gorących sercach. Wtedy spora część „zakonników" była świeżo po szkole, wciąż jeszcze naiwni i pełni nadziei. A teraz?

Lupin, permanentnie na skraju nędzy, imający się zleceń grubo poniżej jego umiejętności, już stłamszony przez życie, w sposób może najokrutniejszy, bo bardzo subtelny.

Black, w oczywisty sposób problematyczny dla siebie samego, po długiej odsiadce w Azkabanie; podejrzewałam go o jakieś depresyjne zaburzenie, w sumie nie dziwne po tym, co przeszedł.

Weasleyowie, zwarta grupa dzielnych ludzi, przywykłych do walczenia z życiem zębami i pazurami; Molly, tak zacięta, tak zapalczywie próbująca schować swoje dzieci i cały świat w bezpiecznym miejscu; Artur, na swój sposób sprytny i przebiegły, o lekkim zacięciu politycznym i dobrym „ulicznym nosie"; i dzieci, jeszcze młodzież, jedyni, którzy byli tacy, jak my wtedy.

Moody, stary auror, który nie ufał nikomu i niczemu, wszystko brał z nierozsądną dozą ostrożności, stale czujny i stale w gotowości do przywalenia komuś.

Profesor McGonagall, jeden z najbystrzejrzych umysłów czarodziejskich, świetna nauczycielka i doskonała mentorka, pierwszy i ostatni bastion uczniów w Hogwarcie, uparta, chłodna i zawsze kalkulująca szanse.

Snape, którego nikt nie lubił, ale wszyscy musieli tolerować, bo był cennym asem w naszym zakonnym rękawie. W pewien sposób taki sam, jak ja: odpychał ludzi, zanim oni zdążyli odepchnąć jego.

Dumbledore, głowa całego przedsięwzięcia, ten sam, który pokonał Gellerta Grindelwalda dopiero wtedy, kiedy okoliczności go do tego zmusiły; niezrozumiały dla nikogo, kierujący się jakimiś swoimi tajnymi motywami, zapewne z planem, zapewne z pomysłem na nas wszystkich; wszystkowiedzący, a przynajmniej sprawiający takie wrażenie; mądry, stary i w jakiś sposób kruchy.

Kilku innych, o których jeszcze nie miałam opinii.

I byłam tam ja. Na pozycji władzy w Ministerstwie, z posłuchem, dojściami i możliwościami. A jednak, mimo tego wszystkiego, czułam, że nie przydam się za wiele tym razem. Nowych danych nie było, mieliśmy prawdopodobnie wszystkie zaklęcia ochronne i bojowe, jakie tylko można było mieć. Więc na co ja Dumbledore'owi? Żebym trzymała ucho przy ziemi i rękę na pulsie, zapewne. I, w tej głupiej pozycji z tyłkiem w górze, może przy okazji przyjęła na siebie najcięższy cios?

Jako furtka do Departamentu Tajemnic sprawdzę się nieźle. Ale co poza tym? Co mogę zrobić, by ukrócić mordercze zapędy Voldemorta i utrzymać nas wszystkich przy życiu?

Oczy Syriusza były podkrążone i błyszczały niezdrowo w mdłym świetle lampy.

 _Nie uda mi się uratować wszystkich_ , pojawiła się myśl gdzieś w tle mojego umysłu, _ale może uda mi się uratować chociaż jego._

Nie poszłam tej nocy do domu.

* * *

Istnieje coś takiego, jak zwykła ludzka przyzwoitość. Wyczucie norm społecznych, wiedza co do tego, kiedy można się odezwać, a kiedy należy raczej siedzieć cicho. Istnieją takie rzeczy jak maniery i etykieta. Istnieje coś takiego, jak _savoir-vivre_ , chociaż w pewnych momentach uważałam zawarte w tym kwestie za lekką przesadę. Istniało wreszcie coś takiego, jak instynkt samozachowawczy.

Snape, wyglądało, był tego pozbawiony.

\- Miałem nadzieję tego uniknąć. - powiedział, kiedy spotkaliśmy się następnym razem w syriuszowej kuchni, przy stole zawalonym stertą papierów. Weasleyów nie było: Molly była na zakupach, Artur na nadgodzinach, a dzieciarnia postanowiła skoczyć na Pokątną. Na popołudnie wyznaczone było spotkanie Zakonu. O dziwo, Snape tym razem zjawił się jako pierwszy, przyłapując mnie i Blacka w nieco… kompromitującej sytuacji.

Starannie dopięłam koszulę i zsunęłam się z blatu. Łapa nie przejął się własną koszulą, romantycznie rozchełstaną; założył tylko ramiona na piersi i nieprzyjaźnie wpatrywał się w Snape'a.

\- Uniknąć czego, dokładnie? - zapytałam jadowicie. Snape uniósł brew.

\- Bennet, wszyscy wiedzą, że ty i Black się… spotykacie. - poinformował mnie pobłażliwym tonem. - Miałem jednak nadzieję, że nigdy nie zostanie mi to… unaocznione.

\- Jak się wchodzi do czyjegoś domu, to się puka. - powiedziałam spokojnie.

\- Jak się puka, to się zamyka. - powiedział Snape chyba bardziej odruchowo niż świadomie. Zdołałam chwycić Łapę, zanim ten rzucił się z pięściami na Snape'a, obserwującego nas chłodno i cynicznie.

\- Snape, ja cię proszę o jedno. - powiedziałam, wciąż spokojnie, wbijając Syriuszowi paznokcie głęboko w ramię. - Miej chociaż odrobinę szacunku dla moich nerwów. W końcu, jak coś pomylę w matematyce czy numerologii, mogę wywołać jakąś czarną dziurę w Ministerstwie, a tego chyba byśmy nie chcieli?

Syriusz oddychał ciężko i nie odwracał spojrzenia od spokojnej jak granit twarzy Snape'a. Zawsze podziwiałam samokontrolę tego drania, speca od eliksirów, niech go zaraza.

\- Chodź. - pociągnęłam Łapę za łokieć. - Idź się przebrać.

\- Nie zostawię cię z nim samej. - burknął Syriusz.

\- Nie traktuj mnie jak laleczki z porcelany. - odparłam zimno. - I rób, co mówię.

Snape obserwował to z lekkim rozbawieniem na twarzy. Kiedy Syriusz wyszedł, celowo pociągając Snape'a z bara, hogwarcki mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem. Nie wziął się do rozmasowywania barku, na pewno boleśnie uderzonego, co mi nieco zaimponowało. Mimo wszystko.

\- Jak ty z nim wytrzymujesz? - zaciekawił się Snape cynicznie. Wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- To raczej nie jest twój interes, prawda? - odparłam grzecznie, wygładzając spodnie. - Kawy?

\- Nie, dziękuję.

Przecież ci nie dorzucę arszeniku do kubka, na litość boską. Zrobiłam sobie porcję życiodajnej kofeiny i zasiadłam za stołem, ignorując Snape'a, wciąż tkwiącego w pobliżu drzwi.

\- Czujesz się tu bardzo u siebie. - powiedział Snape po chwili. Wzruszyłam ramionami, leniwie przeglądając jakiegoś starego _Proroka_. - Nie mów, że się wprowadziłaś do Blacka.

\- Zwariowałeś? - zainteresowałam się, ale bez szczególnej złośliwości. - Ty widziałeś, jak bardzo tu nie ma książek? Oszalałabym po tygodniu. Nie, ja tu tylko sprzątam.

I utrzymuję Blacka w jakiej takiej kondycji psychicznej. Terapia zajęciem, co? No cóż, na Madagaskarze tak jakby działało.

\- I dotrzymujesz Blackowi towarzystwa.

Westchnęłam. Odłożyłam gazetę na stertę innych.

\- Jeśli starasz się mnie obrazić, to musisz się bardziej postarać. - poinformowałam Snape'a ze słodyczą. - Tak, dotrzymuję Blackowi towarzystwa, bo dlaczego nie. Naprawdę, jak jesteś zazdrosny, to sobie kogoś znajdź, a nie wytykaj innym, że mają z życia trochę radości.

Twarz Snape'a pobielała lekko, ręka skoczyła mu w stronę różdżki. Obserwowałam to znad krawędzi kubka, doskonale świadoma faktu, że moja różdżka leży na blacie cztery kroki za mną, ale za to pod ręką mam zapomniany po śniadaniu nóż do masła. Snape jednak miał naprawdę niesamowitą kontrolę nad odruchami. Rozluźnił się niemal od razu i przywołał na twarz wredny półuśmieszek.

\- Jeden komentarz o krwi spływającej gdzie nie trzeba czy uszkodzonych funkcjach poznawczych i wydłubię ci mózg przez nos. - uprzedziłam, wciąż głosem ociekającym miodem. - Łyżeczką do herbaty.

\- Urocze, Bennet. - powiedział Snape kwaśno. Zasalutowałam mu w połowie pełnym kubkiem i przeszłam do ignorowania jego obecności w kuchni. Molly Weasley wróciła, zanim zdążyło się zrobić naprawdę dziwnie. Nawet jeśli zdumiała się na widok Snape'a, nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Rzuciła torby z zakupami na kuchenny blat i zaczęła je sortować, zapewniając głośno, że kolacja będzie niedługo. Czym prędzej pozgarniałam rozwalone na stole papiery i upchnęłam je do jednej z szafek, opróżnionej właśnie na taką okazję.

Zwabieni tym, że wróciła Ta, Która Rządzi Lodówką, do kuchni zaczęli się schodzić wszyscy obecni na Grimmauld Place „zakonnicy". Głównie Weasleyowie, od Artura po Ginny, plus Hermiona Granger, Syriusz i ja, oczywiście. Właściwie nie powinno mnie tu być, ale Syriusz zdołał mnie przekonać, bym została po tym, jak we dwoje opróżniliśmy z książek biblioteczkę w pokoju jego rodziców.

Biblioteczka zawierała nieco niebezpieczne tomy, do których nie chcieliśmy dopuszczać młodzieży. Teraz torby z książkami, odpowiednio pomniejszone i zabezpieczone przed wścibskimi łapkami bliźniaków, czekały w holu, aż je zabiorę do siebie.

Usunęłam się jak najdalej od hałaśliwej ekipy rudzielców. To przysunęło mnie, niestety, bliżej do Snape'a. Żadne z nas nie zamierzało nawiązywać choćby pozorów cywilizowanej rozmowy. Kiedy przyszedł Lupin - za którym czaił się wyraźnie niezadowolony Black - sytuacja zrobiła się nieco luźniejsza. Wkrótce dołączył do nas Alastor Moody z różowowłosą dziewczyną, którą niejasno kojarzyłam z moich wykładów na Uniwersytecie Aurorskim.

\- Nimfadora Tonks. - oznajmił Moody w kierunku wszystkich.

\- Tonks. - poprawiła dziewczyna, potykając się o krzesło i o mało nie przewracając stołu.

\- Kuzynko! - wykrzyknął Syriusz z teatralną radością, chwytając dziewczynę wpół.

\- Kuzynie! - odpowiedziała ona podobnym tonem, ściskając Łapę tak mocno, że prawie go udusiła.

\- Tonks niedawno zdała egzaminy po UA. - wyjaśnił Lupin w moją stronę. - Jej matka to siostra matki Syriusza, Andromeda Tonks. Wyszła za czarodzieja mugolskiego pochodzenia. Tonks jest…

\- Metamorfomagiem. - westchnęłam. - Wiem.

\- Pani Bennet! - Tonks, wreszcie postawiona na podłodze, zauważyła innych obecnych. Raczej mnie pamiętała, w końcu parę razy zdarzyło mi się ją oblać na egzaminie. - Co pani tu robi?

\- Kawę. - odparłam zgryźliwie. Lupin i Black wybuchnęli śmiechem, Tonks za to zmieszała się wyraźnie. Snape przewrócił oczami. Moody klepnął Tonks w plecy i wskazał miejsce między Weasleyami. Obserwowałam jej interakcję z rudą bandą: wyglądało, że się dogadają. Hermiona zaraz zaczęła żywą rozmowę z Tonks na temat pewnych przedmiotów z uniwerku i metamorfomagii. Zawsze żywy, wiecznie ciekawy umysł. Może, przy wykorzenieniu pewnych bardzo ludzkich odruchów, Hermiona nadawałaby się do Departamentu Tajemnic.

Molly przygotowała gar gulaszu, michę sałatki i zabrała się do pieczenia ciasta na blasze niewiele mniejszej od stołu, przy którym jedliśmy. Dzieciarnia, wymęczona całodziennym sprzątaniem, wsuwała aż im się uszy trzęsły. Ja podziękowałam za kolację i tylko dolałam sobie kawy; Snape okazał podobną powściągliwość. Wyraźnie czekał, aż młodzież zostanie wygoniona, żeby powiedzieć swoje i móc się wynieść.

\- Harry znów się domaga informacji. - powiedział Ron Weasley w pewnym momencie z pełnymi ustami. - Powinniśmy mu może coś odpisać.

\- Nie. - powiedziała krótko Molly, dokładając synowi chleba. - Dumbledore zabronił. A wy obiecaliście.

Ron i Hermiona wymienili niezbyt zachwycone spojrzenia, ale nie próbowali ciągnąć kłótni. Ginny, najmłodsza latorośl Weasleyów, prychnęła cicho w swój talerz. Obdarowana ostrym spojrzeniem przez matkę, nie próbowała popierać przyjaciół. Tonks przyglądała się scenie przez krótką chwilę, zanim zdecydowała się podjąć akcję dywersyjną.

\- A umiecie tak? - zapytała radośnie, zacisnęła mocno powieki i nadęła się. Jej nos i usta powoli stopiły się razem, przybrały kształt kaczego dzioba. Bliźniacy zanieśli się gromkim śmiechem i po chwili Tonks prezentowała swoje umiejętności metamorfomagiczne między jednym kęsem a drugim.

\- Dziecinada. - usłyszałam burknięcie ze strony Snape'a.

\- Rozrywka to podstawowa ludzka potrzeba. - odparłam cicho, oplatając kubek palcami. - Bez odrobiny relaksu wszyscy byśmy ześwirowali.

\- Osobiście wolę nie tracić czasu na bzdurne zabawy. - poinformował mnie Snape zimno. Spojrzałam na niego z politowaniem.

\- To niedługo wylądujesz u Munga. - powiedziałam pobłażliwie. - Ale cóż, nie moje zmartwienie. Chociaż, jeśli chcesz, mogę polecić niezłego psychiatrę. Musiałbyś się co prawda wybrać do Kalifornii, ale chyba trochę słońca dobrze by ci zrobiło.

Powiedziawszy to, napełniłam usta kawą. Snape wyraźnie nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć; może powodem była moja umiejętność do przełączania uwagi z trybu „rozmawiam z tobą" na „jestem całkiem sama w pomieszczeniu". Ten drugi wariant naprawdę wytrącał ludzi z równowagi. Nikt nie lubi mówić, kiedy nikt go nie słucha.

\- Czekamy na dyrektora? - zapytał Moody w tej samej chwili. Artur Weasley pokręcił głową.

\- Jest zbyt zajęty sprawami szkolnymi. - powiedział, a w jego głosie doskonale było słychać zmartwienie. - Są problemy z nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią.

Snape prychnął cicho, ale wszyscy obecni zdecydowali się to zignorować. Młodzież wyraźnie próbowała przeciągnąć kolację, może w nadziei, że „zakonnicy" zniecierpliwią się i zaczną coś przy nich omawiać. Jednak takie numery nie miały prawa bytu przy Moodym i Molly. Pani Weasley sprawnie jak kapral żandarmerii zagoniła swoją gromadkę do sypialni i dopilnowała, by drzwi się za nimi pozamykały.

Jakby to miało zapobiec ich powrocie na korytarz za jakieś trzy minuty.

\- Wyciszcie drzwi. - powiedziałam, wyławiając z torby pergamin z mapką Hali Przepowiedni. - Jakoś nie ufam bliźniakom.

Molly nie oburzyła się, tylko z rezygnacją wyjęła z kieszeni fartucha różdżkę.

* * *

\- Cass!

O mało co nie wywaliłam się z całym biurkiem. Pogrążona w obliczeniach, nie zauważyłam momentu, w którym głowa Lupina pojawiła się w moim służbowym kominku.

\- Co wam się zjebało? - zapytałam rzeczowo, odkładając pióro.

\- Harry został oskarżony o nielegalne użycie magii.

\- Że CO?! Co się stało?

\- Przed chwilą dostaliśmy wiadomość od Kingsleya Shacklebolta. Wiesz, Dumbledore go zwerbował już jakiś czas temu. Podobno Harry w obecności mugola rzucił Zaklęcie Patronusa. A że już kiedyś został oskarżony o podobne wykroczenie, Knot uznał za stosowne wysłać młodemu wiadomość o wydaleniu z Hogwartu i wszczęciu postępowania karnego…

\- POJEBAŁO?!

\- Dumbledore jest w drodze. - dodał Lupin.

\- Lecę do Knota. - poderwałam się z miejsca. - Ja pierdolę, ale rozróba. Dam ci znać, jak czegoś się dowiem.

Wyleciałam jak oparzona z Departamentu. Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów znajdował się na drugim poziomie. Nie traciłam czasu. Dzięki późnej porze windy nie były zbytnio zatłoczone i dostałam się na właściwe piętro w rekordowym tempie. Dumbledore już tam był; złapałam go w momencie, w którym wchodził do gabinetu Dolores Umbridge. Przewidywałam ciężkie starcie. To sięgało poza Mafaldę Hopkirk, która była obecnie zwierzchnikiem urzędu.

Doceniłam wdzięczność, z jaką Dumbledore na mnie spojrzał.

\- A co ona tu robi? - zapytała Dolores Umbridge, widząc nas. Ani dzień dobry, ani całuj trolla w nos. Ciekawe, dlaczego nikt jej nie lubi, doprawdy.

\- Panna Bennet może udzielić nam swej cennej rady eksperta. - powiedział dyrektor spokojnie. - Czy moglibyśmy usiąść?

Umbridge spojrzała na nas nieprzyjaźnie. Zawsze przypominała mi żabę w różowym sweterku. O ile wiedziałam, w szkole nie była specjalnie popularna, chociaż miała swój krąg przyjaciół i wielbicieli. No, ale znajomość biografii urzędników Ministerstwa nie leżała w moim zakresie obowiązków.

Dumbledore majestatycznie zajął krzesło naprzeciwko biurka Umbridge, nie pozostało mi więc nic innego jak usiąść obok.

\- Doszły mnie wieści, że uznała pani za stosowne zlecić wydalenie z Hogwartu jednego z moich uczniów. - powiedział Dumbledore uprzejmie.

\- Harry Potter już drugi raz złamał prawo, dyrektorze. - odparła Umbridge, używając swojego przesłodzonego tonu. Stosowała go głównie wtedy, kiedy była pewna swoich racji, czyli przez jakieś dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent życia. - Użył Czaru Swobodnego Zwisu w obecności mugoli, dwa lata temu.

\- A teraz posłużył się Zaklęciem Patronusa. - powiedział dyrektor, wciąż bardzo uprzejmie. - Wydaje mi się, że o ile poprzedni wybryk można byłoby jeszcze złożyć na karb dziecinnego podniecenia, o tyle obecny problem wymaga bliższego przyjrzenia się sprawie. Zaklęcie Patronusa nie należy do czarów rzucanych ot tak sobie…

\- Nie wspominając już o tym, że to dość trudne zaklęcie. - dodałam. Skoro miałam robić za eksperta, mogłam równie dobrze otworzyć paszczę i coś powiedzieć. - W czyjej obecności Harry Potter rzucił ten czar?

\- Swego kuzyna. - powiedziała Umbridge głosem słodszym od cukrowego pióra.

\- Który chyba zdaje sobie sprawę z istnienia naszego świata. - zastanowiłam się na głos. - Więc waga owego, jak by to… wykroczenia, nie jest aż tak wielka.

\- Prawo to prawo. - oświadczyła Umbridge, a pod cukrem i karmelem jej tonu pojawiła się stal. - Nie zrobimy wyjątku nawet dla Chłopca, Który Przeżył i wydaje mu się, że może się wymigać od słusznej kary.

\- Jednak serwowanie tak surowego wyroku bez uprzedniego zorientowania się w motywach rzucenia skomplikowanego czaru przez piętnastoletniego chłopca wydaje się nieco… zbyt pośpieszne. - powiedział dyrektor, zdejmując okulary, by przetrzeć je skrajem szaty.

\- Czy pan prosi nas o puszczenie Pottera wolno? - zirytowała się Umbridge.

\- Proszę jedynie o danie chłopcu szansy przedstawienia swojej wersji wydarzeń. - uściślił Dumbledore, wsadzając szkła z powrotem na nos.

\- Właściwie tak mówi prawo. - uzupełniłam ze swojej strony. - Paragraf osiemnasty, o ile się nie mylę, artykuł piąty. „W przypadku podejrzenia uzasadnionego użycia magii w sytuacji zagrożenia, podejrzany ma prawo do wysłuchania przez urzędującego ministra ds. przestrzegania prawa czarodziejów", jeśli mi pamięć służy.

Umbridge pobladła.

\- Proszę wyznaczyć datę przesłuchania. - powiedział Dumbledore tonem, który przy odrobinie ignorancji można było uznać za proszący. Umbridge rzuciła mi przeszywające spojrzenie. Odpowiedziałam szerokim uśmiechem. Mogła sobie być szefem Urzędu ds. Niewłaściwego Użycia Czarów, ale ja byłam, cholera, niewymowną. Umbridge mogła mi ewentualnie skoczyć. A ja nie zamierzałam jej teraz pomagać. Zwolnić mnie nie mogła, a bez podwyżki mogłam się spokojnie obyć.

\- Dwunasty sierpnia. - warknęła. - Dziewiąta może być?

Dumbledore podziękował i wstał. Również się podniosłam i razem opuściliśmy gabinet.

\- Knot nam tego nie daruje. - powiedziałam ponuro.

\- Jakoś sobie poradzimy z kiepskim nastrojem pana ministra. - stwierdził dyrektor, zerkając na zegarek. - Cóż. Lepiej poinformujmy resztę o rozwoju sytuacji. Harry'ego będzie trzeba ewakuować z Privet Drive.

\- Ja bym przede wszystkim zapytała, co się do cholery stało, że musiał się bronić. - powiedziałam zimno. - Kto go miał dziś pilnować? Fletcher?

Dumbledore spojrzał na mnie niepewnie.

\- Świetna decyzja. - powiedziałam zgryźliwie. - Idę na Grimmauld Place. Dobranoc panu.

Dumbledore wyraźnie chciał mi coś powiedzieć, ale nie dałam mu szansy. Szybkim krokiem poszłam do wind i zjechałam do swojej piwnicy. Zgarnęłam do torby rozgrzebane obliczenia, odnalazłam różdżkę pod stertą śmieci i opuściłam Ministerstwo.

Na Grimmauld Place wrzało.

\- Artur nas poinformował. - powiedział Lupin na mój widok. Pokiwałam głową. Artur zawsze był bliżej tego, co się na bieżąco działo w Ministerstwie. - Jak poszło?

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Mogło być gorzej. - stwierdziłam. - Udało nam się uzyskać zawieszenie, nie wydalenie ze szkoły, i przesłuchanie. Dwunastego sierpnia.

\- Trzeba go stamtąd zabrać. - zagrzmiał Moody, a jego magiczne oko zawirowało.

\- Trzeba mu coś powiedzieć! - wybuchnął Syriusz. Przed chwilą wyrzucił sowę przez okno, a teraz wyglądał na bardzo zdenerwowanego. - Przecież on tam pierdla dostanie bez odrobiny informacji! Właśnie zaatakowali go pierdoleni dementorzy!

\- JĘZYK! - warknęła Molly. Była bardzo blada, nerwowo obracała w palcach różdżkę.

\- Odczep się od mojego języka. - poprosił Syriusz wrogo.

\- SPOKÓJ! - ryknęłam chórem z Moodym. Ta nagła synchronizacja wystarczyła, by wszyscy się zamknęli i spojrzeli na nas ze zdumieniem. Rzuciłam staremu aurorowi spojrzenie; odpowiedział krzywym półuśmieszkiem. Westchnęłam ciężko.

\- W _tej konkretnej_ chwili nie możemy zrobić za wiele. - powiedziałam z naciskiem. - Ufam umiejętnościom Pottera na tyle, by wierzyć, że poradził sobie z dementorami. Teraz najważniejszą kwestią jest zapewnienie mu bezpieczeństwa. Pierwszy atak się nie udał, ale kto wie, kiedy nastąpi kolejny. Poza tym, zamieszczanie informacji w listach jest wysoce ryzykowne. Ściągnijmy młodego tutaj i wtedy zastanowimy się, czy i co mu powiedzieć.

\- Popieram Cassandrę. - powiedział Moody. - Zastanówmy się, jak zabrać Pottera z Privet Drive bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. W Ministerstwie i wśród mugoli po równo.

\- Trzeba będzie wyciągnąć tę jego rodzinkę jak najdalej. - powiedział Artur Weasley z rezygnacją. Uznałam, że moja rola tutaj się skończyła. Przysiadłam w dalekim kącie kuchni i tylko obserwowałam innych „zakonników", tworzących kolejne plany odebrania Harry'ego z Surrey. Wszyscy zgodni byli co do tego, że odpada Sieć Fiuu i teleportacja. Moody skłaniał się w stronę przelotu na miotłach: trudne do wykrycia, w miarę łatwe do zorganizowania.

Skrobanie przy drzwiach zwróciło moją uwagę. Od powrotu z Madagaskaru dokarmiałam dwa koty, które szwendały się po okolicy, i byłam już nieco wyczulona na takie dziwne dźwięki. A Hermiona przyjechała z kotem, rudym jak marchewka persowatym mieszańcem o dźwięcznym - i pasującym - imieniu Krzywołap. Może to on. A może to znowu bliźniaki.

Dlatego wstałam. Przeszłam wzdłuż stołu, nie zwracając niczyjej uwagi, i szarpnęłam za klamkę kuchennych drzwi. Fred i George wyszczerzyli się do mnie szeroko.

\- Poszli sio. - powiedziałam przyjaźnie.

\- Więc Harry tu przyjedzie? - zapytał bliźniak po lewej.

\- Jak Bóg da, będzie woda. - odparłam spokojnie. - A teraz szorujcie na górę.

Bliźniacy, chichocząc, zebrali się i pobiegli na piętro, sprawnie omijając zapadający się schodek w połowie ciągu. Podeszłam do schodów i spojrzałam w górę. Ginny Weasley w ostatniej chwili cofnęła się od balustrady; dobiegło mnie ciche „auć!" i zduszone chichoty. Przewróciłam oczami. Dzieci.

Cztery dni później Moody zabrał wybranych członków Zakonu i poleciał do Surrey, odebrać Pottera. Ze względu na Tonks, która od kilku dni posmarkiwała lekko, miałam nadzieję, że nie będą lecieli zakosami przez Afrykę, albo cholera wie którędy.

Przyszłam na Grimmauld Place tuż przed Snape'em; na ten wieczór i tak mieliśmy zaplanowane zebranie, przywożenie Pottera jedynie nieco je przesunęło w czasie. Niedawno wrócił do Anglii Bill Weasley, przeniesiony z pracy terenowej do biura Gringotta na własne żądanie. Miał nam sporo do opowiedzenia. Na dodatek Snape zasygnalizował, że Voldemort podjął _jakąś decyzję_ i należało podjąć jakieś kroki.

Niedługo po rozpoczęciu posiedzenia przybyła eskorta, która poleciała po Harry'ego. Moody wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, Tonks i Lupin na zmarzniętych i nieszczęśliwych. Sturgis kichał, Emmelina Vance i Dedalus Diggle szybko dorwali się do kubków z gorącą herbatą. Kingsley Shacklebolt, chyba najcenniejszy nabytek w dziale aurorskim, przysiadł w pobliżu Syriusza i zaraz wziął się do studiowania map, rozłożonych na stole. Elfias Doge i Hestia Jones usunęli się nieco w cień, wyraźnie zmęczeni. Ale wyglądało, że ekstrakcja odbyła się bez niespodzianek.

Jakieś pięć minut po powrocie ekipy ewakuacyjnej, z drugiego piętra dobiegły wrzaski.

\- Kłócą się. - zauważyła Hestia z niepokojem.

\- Potter wyładowuje emocje. - poprawiłam obojętnie. - Wcale mu się nie dziwię. Też bym dostała jobla w jego sytuacji.

Syriusz spojrzał na mnie dziwnie, ale nie skomentował. Wróciliśmy do kwestii śledzenia finansowych operacji, które mogły wspierać ruch Voldemorta. Czarny Pan potrzebował pieniędzy, chociażby na przekupstwa, i jakoś nie umiałam wyobrazić go sobie mieszkającego w jakimś szałasie czy namiocie. Może zajął posiadłość Malfoyów, ale na jego miejscu wstrzymałabym się z takimi otwartymi posunięciami.

Malfoyowie byli szanowani w Ministerstwie, złym zagraniem byłoby narażanie ich na dekonspirację. A nawet jeśli Jego Wysokość Naczelny Bydlak zmieniał kwatery co jakiś czas, takie podróże kosztowały, nie mówiąc już o takich bzdetach jak bieżąca woda i kanalizacja.

Potem Snape zabrał głos i w kilku żołnierskich słowach przedstawił nam plany Voldemorta na następny miesiąc. Obejmywały głównie wysyłanie delegacji do różnych miejsc, w większości słynących z przestępczych inklinacji, i do istot naturalnie skłaniających się ku czarnej magii. Trzeba było przeciwdziałać. Ale trzeba było to zrobić na tyle subtelnie, by nie zdradzić źródła naszej informacji.

\- Niektóre bitwy trzeba przegrać. - powiedział Shacklebolt z rezygnacją, kiedy dysputa przerodziła się w coś bardziej przypominającego kłótnię. Jedynymi nie biorącymi udziału w starciu był Snape, Lupin i ja. Ja nie miałam nic do powiedzenia, co nie byłoby boleśnie oczywiste. Snape sprawiał wrażenie, że mu się nie chce. A Lupin najwyraźniej miał coś do powiedzenia, ale było to silnie niecenzuralne i dlatego się wstrzymywał. Znałam go wystarczająco dobrze, by rozpoznać zmarszczkę między brwiami, kiedy usiłował przełknąć wszystkie przekleństwa i się nimi nie udławić.

Black nie miał podobnych oporów.

\- Cassandro! - Molly w końcu straciła cierpliwość. - Weź go ucisz, bo miotnę w niego zaklęciem!

Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Łapa, stul dziób, zanim Molly wyjdzie z siebie. - poprosiłam.

\- A ty mnie, kurwa, nie uciszaj! Mówimy tu o narażaniu setek niewinnych ludzi!

\- Nie klnij „kurwa", bo ci Bozia przypierdoli. - warknęłam.

\- Nie mów, że tobie się to podoba. - Syriusz patrzył na mnie ze szczerą wściekłością.

\- Nie podoba. - przyznałam spokojnie. - Ale widzę tu kilka opcji. Opcja numer jeden: decydujemy się przeciwdziałać wszystkiemu, Voldemort orientuje się, że mamy informatora w jego szeregach i wszczyna śledztwo. To zmusza Snape'a do zaprzestania wszelkich podejrzanych działań i odcina nas od najbardziej newralgicznych wiadomości. Opcja numer dwa: nie robimy nic i świat idzie w cholerę. Opcja numer trzy: decydujemy, które figury na planszy możemy poświęcić, by ocalić całą grę.

Nad stołem zapadła cisza.

\- Jak zwykle rozebrałaś problem do brzydkich podstaw. - powiedział Moody z podziwem.

\- Taki talent. - burknęłam. - Dostrzec problem, zanalizować problem, rozwiązać problem. Jeden krok na raz, nigdy nie tracić z oczu horyzontu. Takie tam. - spojrzałam na zegarek. - Robi się późno. A większość z nas idzie jutro do pracy. Jako, że dzisiaj chyba nic nie ustalimy, proponuję rozwiązać zebranie i nakarmić młodych.

Tu i tam rozległy się głosy poparcia.

\- Harry na pewno będzie potrzebował wsparcia. - szepnęłam Syriuszowi w ucho, udając, że zabieram torbę z krzesła. - Uważajcie na niego. I uważaj na siebie. Widzimy się… kiedyś?

Skinął głową. Wciąż był na mnie zły, widziałam to doskonale, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że w zasadzie mam rację. Nie zdumiałam się, kiedy Snape również poderwał się z miejsca, zupełnie jakby tylko czekał na wymówkę. Na korytarz wyszliśmy całą grupą, ludzie wymieniali opinie szeptem, niektórzy się żegnali, inni wyraźnie ociągali, bo mieli z kimś do pogadania. Ja i Snape opuściliśmy Grimmauld Place niezatrzymywani.

\- Dziwne, że nie zostajesz na kolacji, Bennet. - powiedział Snape w powietrze, podczas gdy ja dopinałam kurtkę ze skóry.

\- Molly ma wystarczającą gromadę do wykarmienia. - odparłam spokojnie. - Niepotrzebna jej dodatkowa gęba.

Snape zerknął na mnie, jego oczy cyniczne jak zawsze. Odpowiedziałam równie zimnym, wypranym z emocji spojrzeniem.

\- Dlaczego ty nie zostajesz? - zapytałam chłodno. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie uśmiecha mi się spędzanie czasu w gromadzie Gryfonów, zwłaszcza pod dachem Blacka. - odparł głosem, którego można byłoby użyć do mrożenia lodów. - Dobranoc, Bennet.

\- Nie daj się zabić. - westchnęłam, narzucając torbę na ramię.

\- Wzajemnie.

* * *

Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery…

Podeszłam dość poważnie do kwestii lokalizowania kulki z przepowiednią. Cały, dosłownie cały problem leżał w organizacji Hali Przepowiedni. A właściwie, jeśli chodzi o ścisłość, w braku owej organizacji. Delikatnie podpytany Tim nie był w stanie mi powiedzieć, na jakiej zasadzie działa Strażnik Przepowiedni, jak wybiera miejsca pod nowe kulki (tematycznie? chronologicznie? jeszcze jakoś?), więc musiałam sprawę załatwić „na piechotę".

Czyli: szukać manualnie. Na piechotę. Uważając, by nie dotknąć żadnej z kulek. Nie wiedziałam _dokładnie_ , jak działają zabezpieczenia Strażnika, ale absolutnie nie miałam ochoty ich testować na własnej skórze. Ceniłam sobie swój mózg. I dlatego, chociaż zabierało to cenny czas, lokalizowałam przepowiednię, majtając różdżką po plakietkach i wściekając się na katalogerów Departamentu, którzy wymiękli przy katalogowaniu dokładnie w 1501 roku.

Zaczęłam unikać wizyt na Grimmauld Place. Znajdowałam tysiące wymówek, żeby tylko nie wejść w progi kwatery głównej, a żadna nie była w pełni prawdziwa. Te, które były prawdziwe, nawet mnie samej zdawały się szalenie dziecinne, nieważne, mało znaczące lub po prostu śmieszne.

Bo wcale nie nawałowi roboty zawdzięczałam ciągły „brak czasu" na wizytę w progach Łapy. To był wyrzut sumienia, obecny teraz na Grimmauld Place, żywy, chodzący, śmiejący się i pomagający sprzątać wyrzut sumienia. Wiedziałam, że Syriusz jest szczęśliwy, mając w pobliżu Harry'ego, który był jedynym, co pozostało Łapie po najlepszym przyjacielu. Ja sama Jamesa znałam dużo gorzej, właściwie całkiem słabo, ale nie przestawałam się obwiniać za jego śmierć.

Gdybym była szybsza. Lepiej przygotowana. Bardziej przewidująca. Być może cała ta pokręcona sytuacja zakończyłaby się zupełnie inaczej. Ale ja spoczęłam na laurach, zadowolona z sukcesu z Zaklęciem Fideliusa, i nie zastanawiałam się nad reperkusjami. Nie analizowałam plotek o szpiegu, lekceważyłam nastrój nieufności w starym Zakonie, który skądś się przecież musiał wziąć.

Spotkanie z Harrym Potterem, który był jak skóra zdarta z Jamesa i ozdobiona oczami Lily, było stanowczo ponad moje siły. Już naprawdę wystarczyło mi to, że ilekroć uczestniczyłam w obradach Zakonu, musiałam co najmniej raz przeganiać spod drzwi ciekawskich bliźniaków (lub neutralizować różne ich wynalazki, porozkładane sprytnie w bardzo strategicznych miejscach domu).

Dlatego uparcie tkwiłam na nadgodzinach w pracy, robiąc rzeczy, które musiały być zrobione, ale niekoniecznie przeze mnie i niekoniecznie teraz. O wynikach przesłuchania Pottera dowiedziałam się od Lupina, drogą kominkową, kiedy udało mu się złapać mnie w domu tuż przed wyjściem na trening do moich „samoobrońców".

\- Cóż. - powiedziałam, zdyszana, usiłując dopiąć nieco już przyciasną bluzę. - To było do przewidzenia.

\- Cass…

W głosie Lupina było coś, co kazało mi się zatrzymać i spojrzeć na niego uważnie.

\- Wpadnij do nas, co? - poprosił Remus, patrząc na mnie prosząco. - Ja zaczynam mieć serdecznie dość tej całej strategii i taktyki, a Syriusz chyba niedługo eksploduje.

\- Eksploduje? - uniosłam brew.

\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Tęskni za tobą.

\- Nie przeszkadzało mu to zwiać. - powiedziałam zimno. - Już dwa razy. Kiedy chciałam mu pomóc, narażając własną dupę. Skoro tak bardzo za mną tęskni, to czemu sam nie poprosi? - podniosłam się z kolan. - Wybacz, Lupin. Śpieszy mi się.

Wybiegłam z domu i poleciałam do salki, którą wynajmowaliśmy na cotygodniowe spotkania w celu bezpiecznego prania sobie tyłków. Od czerwca przykładałam się do treningów z całą determinacją i było widać efekty. Jeśli nie mogłam pomóc w walce moimi umiejętnościami magicznymi, mogłam próbować to nadrobić znajomością mugolskiej samoobrony. A że czasami najlepszą obroną jest atak…

Niedawno do naszej małej grupki dołączył Dave, który kiedyś trenował zawodowo karate, ale z powodu jakiejś kontuzji nie mógł kontynuować kariery sportowej. Teraz pracował jako sekretarz w jakiejś szkole, a na spotkaniach „samoobrońców" służył jako trener i motywator. Nie żebym potrzebowała motywacji, ale Dave był świetnym trenerem. Co prawda czasem po treningach musiałam się w pracy gęsto tłumaczyć z siniaków… ale warto było.

Naprawdę warto.

Następnego dnia poddałam się i poszłam na Grimmauld Place. W wejściu natknęłam się na Molly, która z furią wycierała podłogę w korytarzu.

\- Na górze. - szepnęła do mnie. - Nie chce rozmawiać z nikim, unika nawet Harry'ego. A Harry się martwi. I ja, prawdę mówiąc, też.

Skinęłam głową i z westchnieniem zaczęłam się wspinać. Głosy młodzieży dochodziły z salonu, wyraźnie podekscytowane jakąś plotką, którą usłyszeli i omawiali. Ach, młodość. Mogliby mówić nieco ciszej. Nie poinformowałam ich jednak, że akustyka pomieszczenia jest naprawdę niezła, tylko minęłam drzwi i poszłam szukać Syriusza.

Siedział w swoim pokoju. Odkąd byłam tu ostatni raz, na początku lipca, Molly chyba zdążyła nieco tu odkurzyć, a Syriusz nie przejmował się na tyle, by znów nabałaganić. Leżał na łóżku, w pełni ubrany, i gapił się w sufit. W milczeniu zamknęłam drzwi i usiadłam obok niego. Rozejrzałam się. W pokoju nie było biblioteczki, za to były gryfońskie proporczyki, mugolskie zdjęcia dziewczyn w bikini - miał chłopak nerwa - i inne przedmioty, dobitnie wskazujące na to, że Łapa był Blackiem tylko z nazwiska.

\- Więc. - odezwałam się po długiej chwili ciężkiej ciszy. - Potter wraca do Hogwartu.

Strzał w dziesiątkę. Trafiony, zatopiony. Syriusz zaklął piętrowo.

\- Mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś okropnie samolubny czasami? - zapytałam łagodnie. Nie zamierzałam się z nim obchodzić jak ze zgniłym jajkiem. Bez przesady. Facet ma trzy dychy na karku, teoretycznie jest dorosły, powinien sobie dać radę. Nawet jeśli zamknięcie w tym domu narażało go na poważną depresję, nie zamierzałam go traktować z taryfą ulgową.

To by przyniosło zapewne więcej szkody niż pożytku.

\- Wiem. - burknął. - Ale mimo wszystko.

\- Przecież nie będziesz sam. - zwróciłam mu uwagę. - Ciągle ktoś tu się kręci.

\- Zakon. - Black prychnął. - Biznes, interesy i polityka. Sobie towarzystwo.

Przyglądałam mu się w milczeniu. Oczy miał nieco podkrążone, jakby nie dosypiał przez ostatnie kilka dni. Wyglądał również, jakby się pokłócił z prysznicem. Z Molly mieszkającą pod jego dachem nie miał szans nie dojadać, ale chyba nieco za blisko zapoznawał się ostatnio z piwniczką winną swojego ojca. Cholera jasna, Łapa, jakoś nie mam ochoty zbierać cię do kupy.

\- Kto ci nabił taką piękną śliwę? - zapytał Black po kolejnej chwili ciszy. Odruchowo złapałam się za policzek. Ostatniego wieczoru, na treningu, zawiódł mnie refleks i Dave przyładował mi z całej siły prosto w twarz. Naprzepraszał się potem, jakby nie wiadomo ci zrobił. A przecież wystarczyła odrobina maści przeciwbólowej i skoro już tu byłam, mogłabym chyba poprosić Molly o zrobienie czegoś z tym sińcem.

\- A… - mruknęłam, zastanawiając się, jak to wytłumaczyć Syriuszowi. - Chodzę na takie mugolskie spotkania o walce wręcz. Dostałam od kolegi. Zaraz proproszę Molly, żeby się tym zajęła…

Syriusz usiadł na łóżku. Delikatnie chwycił mnie za podbródek i odwrócił moją twarz tak, by światło z okna padło prosto na siniec. Widziałam, jak krzywi się lekko. Cóż, nie mogło to wyglądać dobrze, i tylko ciemności przedpokoju zawdzięczałam fakt, że Molly tego nie zauważyła.

\- Wyglądasz, jakby cię ktoś napadł w ciemnym zaułku. - poinformował mnie Łapa aksamitnym tonem.

\- Dzięki, Black. - odparłam kwaśno. Uśmiechnął się blado i sięgnął po różdżkę. - Co ty kombinujesz?

\- Moja najdroższa Cassandro. - teraz twarz Syriusza ozdobił pełnoprawny, pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech. - Spędziłem siedem lat w towarzystwie permanentnie posiniaczonej bandy nastolatków. Ile siniaków, złamań i otarć musieliśmy sami leczyć, żeby nie przyprawić pani Pomfrey o zawał… to nawet nie wiem. W pizdu. Więc zamknij się, siedź spokojnie i zaufaj mi chociaż raz.

Auć.

Nie dałam po sobie poznać, że ten ostatni komentarz mnie nieco dotknął. Pozwoliłam Łapie wymamrotać zaklęcie. Poczułam jakby lodowaty palec, wbijający mi się na ułamek sekundy w siniec, po czym ból i opuchlizna znikła. Syriusz puścił moją brodę, a ja się obmacałam. Policzek już mnie nie bolał, mogłam swobodnie poruszać szczęką. Niezłe.

\- Brawo. - stwierdziłam z lekkim uznaniem. Łapa wzruszył ramionami i odrzucił różdżkę na stolik nocny. Ponownie opadł na poduszki i wlepił spojrzenie w ciemny, zakurzony baldachim.

\- Black, do cholery. - zdenerwowałam się wreszcie. - Co w ciebie wstąpiło?

Rzucił mi złe spojrzenie.

\- Nigdy nie myślałem, że znów mnie tu zamkną. - wyznał zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia. Westchnęłam cicho. Poprawiłam okulary, zsuwające mi się z nosa. - Nie po to uciekałem, żeby… - urwał gwałtownie. Przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że zgarnie poduszkę w ramiona i wtuli się w nią jak pięciolatek w swojego misia. Jednak Black nie miał pięciu lat. Zamiast wtulić się w poduszkę sięgnął pod nią i wydobył stamtąd paczkę całkowicie mugolskich papierosów.

\- Na coś umrzeć trzeba, co? - zapytałam jadowicie. Black wzruszył ramionami. Przypatrywałam mu się dłuższą chwilę, mrużąc oczy, zupełnie jakbym mogła coś dostrzec w ten sposób. Co ja tu mogłam zrobić? Uwieść go? To by się źle skończyło. Zostawić? Jeszcze gorzej. Przynieść z dołu butelkę wina, przyciągnąć Lupina, o ile był na miejscu, upić Łapę do nieprzytomności? Na dłuższą metę, głupi pomysł.

No, zawsze mogłam też spróbować Łapę wkurzyć.

Mogłam też go zmęczyć.

Poderwałam się z łóżka. Syriusz niemal podskoczył, zaskoczony moim gwałtownym ruchem.

\- Wstawaj, Black. - zakomenderowałam, wyciągając z rękawa różdżkę. Zaklęciem oczyściłam większość pokoju ze wszystkich zawadzających przedmiotów, w tym kufra, komody i półki. Kiedy Syriusz łaskawie zlazł z wyrka, zmniejszyłam je na tyle, by móc je upchnąć na jednej z pustawych półek. Syriusz obserwował to z lekko uniesioną brwią. Kopnęłam jakiś but, walający mi się pod nogami, i odłożyłam różdżkę.

\- Co ty kombinujesz? - zapytał Black niepewnie.

\- Zamierzam skopać ci dupę. - oznajmiłam radośnie. - Żadnej magii. Różdżka w szufladę.

\- Myślisz, że ci pozwolę? - prychnął Syriusz. Zrzucił wierzchnią szatę i podwinął rękawy koszuli. Z szacunku dla jego integralności cielesnej, kucnęłam i zaczęłam rozwiązywać glany.

\- Kiedy się ostatnio z kimś biłeś na pięści? - kopnęłam glany pod okno. Syriusz zastanowił się.

\- No, chwilę temu.

\- Super. Zablokuj to.

Syriusz, delikatnie mówiąc, nie był w formie. Po tym, jak nabiłam mu kolejnego siniaka - jutrzejszy poranek będzie dla biedaka ciężki - pozwoliłam sobie nieco zwolnić. Żeby nie było: nie byłam ekspertem, a niektóre z ciosów Łapy miały siłę młota. Kondycję miał żelazną, na dodatek, i tym mnie przewyższał; spokojnie mógłby mnie wziąć na zmęczenie, gdyby tylko o tym pomyślał.

Po kilkunastu minutach dostrzegłam lekką zmianę w Łapie. Zupełnie, jakby fizyczne zmęczenie i ból pozwoliły mu się rozluźnić, wyrzucić coś z siebie, oczyścić się z czegoś. Kiedy wreszcie udało mi się go znokautować (a rąbnął o panele z bardzo głośnym łomotem), Syriusz się śmiał. Był zdyszany, mokry od potu, czarne włosy lepiły mu się do szyi i czoła, ale się śmiał, tym swoim psim, rozszczekanym śmiechem, zupełnie jakbyśmy znowu mieli siedemnaście lat i wymykali się do Pokoju Życzeń.

\- Złaź. - poprosił, usiłując mnie zepchnąć i jednocześnie zachować resztki godności. Wyszczerzyłam się.

\- Zmuś mnie.

Coś mile psotnego błysnęło w jego oczach. Nagłym, silnym ruchem całego ciała zrzucił mnie z siebie i zaraz przygwoździł do podłogi. Przez ostatni rok był permanentnie niedożywiony i wciąż czułam jego żebra przez szatę, ale Molly zdążyła go nieco odkarmić. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to Łapa nabawi się jakiejś bulimii albo innych zaburzeń łaknienia.

\- I myślisz, że jesteś taka sprytna? - wydyszał mi Black w nos, roześmiany i wyraźnie bardzo z siebie zadowolony.

\- A wiesz, że kolanem w klejnoty nieprzyjemnie dostać? - odezwał się rozbawiony głos od drzwi. Syriusz zerwał się, wbijając mi kolano w żołądek - aż się zwinęłam, nie wierzę, że zrobił to przypadkiem - i rzucił Remusowi jedno ze swoich bardziej psotnych spojrzeń. Lupin wszedł do pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Pozbierałam się z podłogi, masując sobie żebra. Spojrzałam na Syriusza: nie wiedział, co masować najpierw, i zaczął od nadgarstków. Stęknęliśmy boleśnie w tej samej chwili, co niemal posłało Lupina na deski ze śmiechu.

\- Ach wy, Gryfoni wy. - powiedziałam, rozglądając się za różdżką. - Możecie popraktykować to leczące zaklęcie. Nie mam nic przeciwko.

Wszystko mnie bolało, Syriusz miał jednak parę w łapie. Jeśli nie zlitują się nade mną i nie wyleczą tych wszystkich stłuczeń i otarć, jutro będę miała równie wesoły co Łapa poranek. Remus, wyglądało, był w miłościwym nastroju. Przywrócił łóżko Syriusza do właściwych rozmiarów i zabrał się do łatania nas po tej małej sesyjce.

\- Czemu wspominałeś coś o jakichś klejnotach? - zaciekawił się Łapa, kiedy Remus starannie rzucał zaklęcie na jego wybity bark. Nie miałam wyrzutów sumienia. Na tym człowieku wszystko się goiło jak na psie (właściwa metafora, do diaska).

\- Klęczałeś tak, że jakby Cass chciała ci pociągnąć z kolana, tobyś nie wstał przez tydzień. - zaśmiał się Lunatyk. Syriusz rzucił mi Spojrzenie. Z niewinną miną wzruszyłam ramionami. Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę z moich obitych żeber, pięknej śliwy na policzku (dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, które Łapa mi leczył nie dalej jak dwie godziny temu) i nadwerężonego kolana. Syriusz był w podobnym stanie, minus kolano, za to plus wybity bark.

Do „pociągnięcia z kolana" nie zamierzałam się posuwać.

Jak na razie. Kto wie, może jeszcze nadarzy się okazja.

* * *

Dwanaście, trzynaście, czternaście… Słaby, miękki blask różdżki odbijał się w kulkach wypełnionych dymem, niebieskawych, poupychanych na półkach bez ładu i składu. Migotliwy Lumos, specjalnie modyfikowany do pracy w środowisku pełnym zawirowań magicznych, wydobywał z mroku pociemniałe od śniedzi plakietki przybite do półek. _Apokalipsa wg. świętego Jana_ , widniało na jednej z tabliczek. Kulka opatrzona tą plakietką była nieco większa od innych, ale to nie jej szukałam.

Dotarłam do końca rzędu i westchnęłam ciężko. Zsunęłam okulary z nosa i przetarłam bolące oczy. Byłam w Departamencie już chyba jedenastą godzinę i zmęczenie powoli dawało o sobie znać. Wyczuwałam Strażnika, wolno dryfującego między półkami. Wszyscy pracownicy Departamentu umieli wyczuć ten nasz magiczny konstrukt, chociaż nikt go nigdy nie widział. To było jak dotyk miękkiego, zimnego pióra gdzieś na potylicy, świadomość, że nie jestem sama w tej ogromnej Hali. Uczucie mogłoby być miłe, gdybym nie miała podstawowej świadomości o tym, że Strażnik to coś absolutnie nieludzkiego.

Nie spotkałam go nigdy, może nawet nie dało się go spotkać. Jako praktyczne zastosowanie wysokiej magii, kwestia Strażnika Hali Przepowiedni leżała w zakresie kompetencji Tima Carborough. A ja nie wnikałam.

Rozejrzałam się po półkach, ostrożnie przetarłam jedną z tabliczek. _A.O.E. do R.M.Z._ Koniec inskrypcji. Super. O czym była ta konkretna przepowiednia, kiedy została wypowiedziana, czy się zrealizowała? Nie wiadomo. To najwyraźniej były nieważne informacje, niewarte uwagi Strażnika, niewarte zawarcia na tabliczce. Wydałam z siebie poirytowane warknięcie i ruszyłam z powrotem. Niedługo kończyła się przerwa na lunch, powinnam wrócić do biura, zanim Żaneta i Broderick wrócą z posiłku.

W Sali Czasu spotkałam profesora Croakera.

\- Panna Bennet. - powitał mnie uprzejmie. Szatę miał zaprószoną pyłem kredowym, na tablicy za jego plecami przybyło figur, liczb i notatek. Jajko, które Żaneta wrzuciła do klosza czasu podczas mojego pobytu na Madagaskarze, wciąż tam było. Na moich oczach wykluł się z niego ptaszek, błyskawicznie dorósł, postarzał się, i rozpadł z pył ze starości. Jajko powoli złożyło się z powrotem do kupy, po czym cały cykl powtórzył się.

\- Panie profesorze… - mruknęłam, ewakuując się stamtąd. Teoretycznie moja wizyta w Hali Przepowiedni nie była niczym podejrzanym, często szwendałam się po całym Departamencie, obserwując, notując i zadając eksperymentatorom pytania. Croaker był nieszkodliwy, pogrążony w swoich badaniach nad naturą czasu. Ale paranoja kazała mi się wściekać na samą siebie, że nie sprawdziłam trasy i nie uniknęłam tego spotkania.

No cóż.

* * *

Pierwszego września zostałam wezwana do gabinetu kierownictwa Biura Aurorów. Na miejscu był Kingsley Shacklebolt, poważny jak dwie cholery. Od razu zrobiło mi się zimno. Czyżby coś się zjebało? Shacklebolt udawał, że nie zna żadnego z pracowników Ministerstwa, którzy należeli do Zakonu. Dlaczego nagle mnie wezwał, i to oficjalnymi kanałami?

\- Panno Bennet. - powitał mnie Kingsley surowym tonem.

\- Panie Shacklebolt. - dobra, mogłam w to grać. Usiadłam na wskazanym mi krześle i wgapiłam się w Kingsleya pytająco.

\- Czy jest pani świadoma, że w dniu trzydziestym pierwszym sierpnia, o godzinie pierwszej nad ranem, jeden z pracowników Ministerstwa został przyłapany na próbie dostania się do pani Departamentu?

Poczułam, jak mięśnie mojej żuchwy rozluźniają się, ale nie pozwoliłam szczęce obwisnąć. Zacisnęłam mocno zęby i przełknęłam ślinę.

\- Nie jestem świadoma. - powiedziałam, hamując emocje. Co do kurwy?! Dlaczego ja o tym nie wiem?! - Dlaczego dowiaduję się o tym tak późno? - zapytałam wprost po pięciu sekundach ujarzmiania emocji. Powinnam wiedzieć od razu! Z miejsca! Pierwsza poinformowana, do diabła, a nie…!

Kingsley westchnął ledwie zauważalnie.

\- Ponieważ pojmany Sturgis Podmore przed pięcioma minutami odzyskał przytomność.

Zrobiło mi się zimno. Sturgis? Co mu, do cholery, strzeliło do łba?!

\- I co powiedział? - zainteresowałam się.

\- Nic. - odparł Kingsley krótko. - Jest oszołomiony. Podejrzewamy, że znalazł się pod jakimś zaklęciem nadpisującym wolę.

 _Imperius_ , przetłumaczyłam sobie.

\- Trzeba będzie poinformować jego najbliższą rodzinę. - powiedziałam z namysłem, zerkając na zegarek. Dwunasta dwadzieścia trzy. Kinsgley wolno pokiwał głową.

\- Czy mogłaby się pani tym zająć? - zapytał. „Najbliższa rodzina" była frazą oznaczającą Zakon, używaną w przypadku właśnie takiej wpadki. Z urywanym westchnieniem przytaknęłam. Kominek w moim gabinecie był chyba najlepiej zabezpieczony w całym Ministerstwie, może z wyłączeniem osobistego kominka ministra. Och, to będzie trudna rozmowa.

Moody się wścieknie.

I pewnie uzna, że to moja wina!

* * *

\- Czy wy nawet tak prostej rzeczy nie umiecie załatwić porządnie? - grzmiał Moody, a ja siedziałam przed kominkiem jak skruszona uczennica. Uznałam, że prościej będzie dać mu się wykrzyczeć, zamiast próbować od razu przechodzić do defensywy. Niech wrzeszczy. Jak się wyszaleje, może ja podniosę głos.

\- Czy proszę o tak wiele?! - wściekał się dalej stary auror. - Profesjonalizm! Raportowanie! Komunikacja!

\- Ciężko się komunikować z pierdla, zwłaszcza pod Imperiusem. - wyrwało mi się. Moody spojrzał na mnie groźnie.

\- A ty się nie wymądrzaj! - ryknął. - Nie miałaś pilnować Departamentu przypadkiem?!

Zagotowałam się.

\- A co ja niby robię?! - warknęłam. - Dziesięć godzin dziennie, codziennie, a nie mogę po prostu plackiem klapnąć pod drzwiami! Mam tu swoją robotę do wykonania, cholera!

\- Może trzeba zwerbować kogoś jeszcze? - zasugerował Moody ponuro. - Kogoś od ciebie?

\- Niby kogo? - prychnęłam. - Żanetę? Przecież dziewczyna się nie nadaje. Bode'a? Wyśmieje mnie. Tima Carborough? Jest czystej krwi, absolutnie neutralny, mówił to nie raz, nie przekonam go. Profesor Croaker bardziej się przejmuje swoimi badaniami niż czymkolwiek innym. A ludzi Tima nie znam na tyle, by próbować ich werbować. A gdybym nagle teraz próbowała się z nimi kolegować, byłoby to lekko podejrzane. I odniosło całkiem odwrotny skutek od zamierzonego.

Moddy przewrócił oczami; w jego wykonaniu wyglądało to silnie niepokojąco, delikatnie rzecz ujmując. Niebieskie, magiczne oko wirowało nieco szybciej niż to normalne, u większości patrzących powodując uczucie silnego niepokoju, o ile nie obrzydzenia.

\- Miałem cię sa sprytną osobę. - powiedział. Przełknęłam przytyk i wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Wszystko ma swoje granice.

\- Pytanie, co robimy ze Sturgisem. - burknął Moody. Zastanowiłam się.

Mogliśmy zostawić Sturgisa samemu sobie, ale to byłby błąd na wielu poziomach. Jak by zareagowali inni „zakonnicy" na świadomość, że w razie wpadki mają sobie radzić sami? Raczej niezbyt dobrze. Mogliśmy spróbować go jakoś wyciągnąć z aresztu, udowodnić Imperiusa, cokolwiek. Mogłam, jako szefowa sekcji teoretycznej w Departamencie Tajemnic, cofnąć automatyczne oskarżenie, rzucane przez Departament przeciwko Sturgisowi za „wtargnięcie na teren objęty tajemnicą państwową"; taka prawna ekwilibrystyka była teoretycznie możliwa. Na dodatek widziano ostatnio, że się ze Sturgisem przyjaźnię, więc może by to przeszło na zasadzie „chciał się ze mną umówić, dlatego próbował wejść do Departamentu, powszechnie wiadomo, że pracuję do późna"...

To by nie dało rady jako powód do całkowitego uniewinnienia, było zbyt naciągnięte, ale może by chociaż skróciło karę.

\- Spróbuję z nim pogadać. - powiedziałam. - I zobaczę, co się da z tym fantem zrobić.

\- No to ruchy, dziewczyno!

Ja pierniczę. Postanowiłam być wredna i wykonać rozkaz co do litery. Dlatego zerwałam się energicznie, złapałam różdżkę z biurka i wyleciałam, zostawiając Moody'ego w kominku. Niech się złości, ile wlezie.

Areszt Ministerstwa Magii znajdował się w pobliżu biur aurorskich. Nie miałam wielkich problemów z uzyskaniem widzenia z Podmore'em; w końcu byłam szefową sekcji w Departamencie, do którego usiłował się włamać, miałam całkowite prawo z nim porozmawiać. Dlatego Shacklebolt nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, podbijając zgodę.

Sturgis siedział w pojedynczej celi na końcu korytarza. Zapewniono mnie, że jego różdżka spoczywa bezpiecznie w sejfie u aurorów i nie powinnam się niczego obawiać. Wysłuchałam listy rzeczy, których nie wolno mi robić, obiecałam, że będę grzeczna, i wreszcie dopuszczono mnie do aresztowanego.

\- Cześć, Podmore. - powiedziałam, podchodząc. Sturgis spojrzał na mnie. Twarz miał trupiobladą, pod oczami cienie jak szop pracz, a dłonie mu dygotały. Uśmiechnęłam się łagodnie i usiadłam na niewygodnym stołku, jaki podstawił mi jeden z aurorów-strażników. Teraz dzieliły nas kraty, od których wyczuwałam ciepłą falę magii zabezpieczającej.

\- Bennet… - wymamrotał Sturgis.

Na szczęście z mało kim byłam na „ty". W sumie, nawet Syriusz i Remus czasem mówili do mnie po nazwisku. I wzajemnie.

\- Podobno usiłowałeś się włamać do mojego Departamentu.

Zmarszczył lekko brwi.

\- Tak. - powiedział niepewnie. - Chyba tak.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ja… nie wiem.

Obejrzałam się przez ramię. Strażnik wypełniał jakieś papiery przy biurku, oddalonym od nas o kilkanaście kroków.

\- Powiedz mi, co pamiętasz. - poprosiłam cicho, nachylając się do krat. - Spróbuję ci jakoś pomóc.

\- Nie pamiętam nic. - mruknął Sturgis i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Wyszedłem z pracy… poszedłem do domu. Zjadłem kolację. Zacząłem coś czytać, nie pamiętam nawet, co, a potem obudziłem się, jak mnie ten łup z ochrony na dole powalał na podłogę. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że jestem przy twoim Departamencie…

Hmm. To mi wyglądało na kodowanego Imperiusa, może w połączeniu z wybiórczym Obliviate albo podobnym czarem pamięciowym.

\- Nie wiesz, czy ktoś mógł cię… zmanipulować?

Spojrzał na mnie kątem oka.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. - wymamrotał. Westchnęłam i zaklęłam cicho po hiszpańsku, wywołując na jego twarzy słaby cień uśmiechu.

\- Mogę wnieść o uniewinnienie. - powiedziałam nieco sucho. - W końcu nic się nie stało.

Sturgis westchnął.

\- Lepiej nie. - powiedział z rezygnacją. - Po co masz… się wkopywać. Najbliższa rodzina jakoś da sobie radę beze mnie. Jeden z aurorów, ten wysoki, czarny…

\- Shacklebolt? - uśmiechnęłam się w duchu. Sturgis wcale nieźle udawał, że nie zna Kingsleya. Wcale swobodnie posługiwał się również kodem zakonnym: „się wkopywać" znaczyło „zwracać na siebie niepotrzebną uwagę". Stała czujność i te sprawy.

\- On. - przytaknął Sturgis. - Powiedział mi, że na razie wygląda to na pół roku w ciupie. Za włamanie i próbę kradzieży.

O. To… miło, w sumie. To znaczy, niemiło, ale w porównaniu z oskarżeniem o wtargnięcie na teren objęty tajemnicą państwową, co dawało od trzech do ośmiu lat w Azkabanie, nie tak źle. Mogło być znacznie gorzej.

\- Kiedy masz przesłuchanie?

\- Dziś wieczorem.

\- Chcesz mnie tam?

\- Niekoniecznie. - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Podmore…

\- Bennet. Powiedziałem ci. Po cholerę masz się wkopywać?

Przyglądałam mu się uważnie przez chwilę. Wreszcie westchnęłam z rezygnacją i podniosłam się.

\- Cóż. - stwierdziłam. - Twoja decyzja. Mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić?

\- Jakbyś mogła zabrać z mojego domu mimozę i o nią zadbać… byłbym wdzięczny.

\- Jasne. - uśmiechnęłam się z trudem. Teraz nie pozostało mi nic innego jak życzyć mu powodzenia i zabrać się stamtąd. Po drodze zatrzymałam się przy publicznej sowiarni i wysłałam wiadomość do „najbliższej rodziny" Sturgisa. Zależało mi na nerwach Moody'ego. W końcu jak dostanie wylewu, nikomu to nie wyjdzie na dobre.

Po wyjściu z pracy udałam się do domu Sturgisa. Mało czasu zajęło mi zlokalizowanie jego peleryny-niewidki (mimoza; dobre myślenie, Sturgis) i zapakowanie jej do torby. Podlałam jeszcze wszystkie kwiatki, jakie Sturgis trzymał, i czym prędzej poleciałam do kwatery głównej.

* * *

\- Siadło. - oznajmił Kingsley ponuro, wchodząc do kuchni na Grimmauld Place wieczorem tego samego dnia. - Pół roku w Azkabanie.

\- Świetnie. - warknął Moody. - Jest się z czego cieszyć.

Usłyszałam poirytowane westchnienie Blacka gdzieś z lewa. Zdjęłam kurtkę i przewiesiłam ją przez pierwsze lepsze krzesło. Przyszłam dosłownie dwie minuty temu i zdążyłam jedynie rozpiąć kurtkę. Artur Weasley, który do tej pory łapczywie pochłaniał zupę, odłożył łyżkę.

\- Mogło być gorzej. - powiedział tonem, który miał być pocieszający, w stronę Szalonookiego. Moddy prychnął.

\- Na szczęście Podmore nie dotarł daleko. Munch nie do końca ogarnął sytuację i przedstawił zarzuty włamania i próby kradzieży, a nie…

\- Wtargnięcia na teren objęty tajemnicą państwową. - dokończyłam niecierpliwie, kiedy Kingsley się zawahał. - Trzy do ośmiu lat w Azkabanie. Z dwojga złego, Sturgis wykręcił się sianem.

\- Fakt. - Artur Weasley ponownie złapał za łyżkę. - Mogło być dużo gorzej.

Zapadła cisza. Nawet Molly Weasley przestała z furią wycierać talerze.

Odkąd ruda banda (plus Hermiona Granger i Harry Potter) wyjechała rano do Hogwartu, Grimmauld Place nieco straciło na kolorze. Nie tylko dlatego, że nagle brakło rudości Weasleyów. Po prostu zrobiło się… cicho. Spokojnie. A Syriusz wyraźnie zamierzał najpóźniej do północy popaść w depresję. Nie zdążyłam (z pełną premedytacją) na wczorajszą imprezę z okazji mianowania Ronalda Weasleya i Hermiony Granger prefektami, ale dzisiaj uznałam, że muszę stawić się na miejscu i zdać osobisty raport Moody'emu.

Wyglądało, że to nie była głupia decyzja. Co prawda nie mieliśmy zaplanowanego spotkania, ale kilku „zakonników" i tak się zjawiło, dowiedzieć się, co ze Sturgisem. „Najbliższa rodzina" jako kod na Zakon nabierał niepokojącej… adekwatności.

Padłam na krzesło obok Syriusza i zajrzałam do jego kubka. Na dnie znajdowała się resztka kawy. Nie pytając, złapałam kubek i dopiłam.

\- Ależ się nie krępuj. - powiedział Łapa sarkastycznie. - Czuj się jak u siebie w domu.

\- Dzięki. - odparłam słodko.

\- Zrobić ci kolację, Cassie? - zareagowała na to Molly Weasley.

\- Nie, dziękuję. - odparłam odruchowo. Nie zamierzałam korzystać z jej matczynych zapędów do uszczęśliwienia całego świata (siłą, jeśli trzeba). Miała wystarczająco dużo na głowie, nie musiała brać sobie jeszcze mnie. - Po prostu za dużo krwi w systemie kofeinonośnym.

Wszyscy, poza Remusem, spojrzeli na mnie z lekkim politowaniem. Nikt jednak nie skomentował. Łapa jedynie pozwolił sobie na skurczony półuśmiech i zaraz ponownie wbił spojrzenie w blat stołu. Wymieniłam spojrzenia z Lupinem, siedzącym po drugiej stronie Blacka. Zaczyna się. Może napiszę do ojca i poproszę go o receptę na, nie wiem, jakiś prozac albo coś.

Ciekawe, czy mugolskie leki w ogóle działają na czarodziejów…

Ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenia wszystkich, gwałtownie rzuciłam się na swoją torbę, leżącą pod krzesłem. Wygrzebałam notatnik i zanotowałam temat. Może Tim się zainteresuje. W końcu w jego obszarze leżały myśli i funkcjonowanie mózgu; niezły temat pracy akademickiej, różnice w przetwarzaniu chemicznym mózgów mugolskich i czarodziejskich…

Zaraz, wróć, trąciło nietolerancją. Nieważne.

\- Co? - bąknęłam, unosząc głowę znad notesu, zaalarmowana nagłą ciszą. Syriusz zarechotał w pięść, Artur z uśmiechem na ustach kręcił głową. - No co?!

\- Nic. - powiedział Shacklebolt z rozbawieniem. - Właśnie mamrotałaś do siebie po angielsku, hiszpańsku i łacinie.

\- Wybaczcie. - zmieszałam się i schowałam zeszyt. Wszyscy obecni zaśmiali się, nawet Moody wydał wrednie brzmiący rechocik.

\- Masz okropny akcent po hiszpańsku. - dodał Kingsley radośnie. Prawie rzuciłam w niego kubkiem Syriusza, Łapa zdążył jednak chwycić mnie za nadgarstek.

\- Lubię ten kubek. - powiedział i wyjął mi go z palców. Nie mogłam nie zauważyć, że Artur, siedzący naprzeciwko mnie, dyskretnie usunął dwa noże do masła, ciężką ceramiczną maselniczkę i dwa talerze z zasięgu moich rąk. Spojrzałam na Kingsleya. Jego barki dygotały podejrzanie, zupełnie jakby usiłował się nie śmiać i ledwo wygrywał.

Super. Też was lubię.

* * *

Dwadzieścia jeden, dwadzieścia dwa, dwadzieścia trzy, dwadzieścia cztery…


	8. Bang, Not a Whimper

_My, wydrążeni ludzie_

 _My, chochołowi ludzie_

 _Razem się kołyszemy_

 _Głowy napełnia nam słoma_

 _Nie znaczy nic nasza mowa_

* * *

Na niektórych sarkazm nie działa. Trzeba do nich podchodzić z subtelną delikatnością młota pneumatycznego.

\- Nie wiem, jakim cudem udało wam się zdać na drugi rok! - monologowałam do sali pełnej skruszonych studentów, którzy bardzo chcieli być aurorami. - Czy wyście kiedykolwiek, cokolwiek przeczytali?! Poza „Bunkrami w Ministerstwie Magii", panie Simmons, to dziadostwo się nie liczy. Czwarte prawo magii, do diabła! Podstawy! Profesor Flitwick by się załamał, gdyby to zobaczył! - strzepnęłam plikiem esejów, które oceniałam do drugiej w nocy. - Jeśli zaklęcia pochodzą z różnych źródeł, zachowują się jak fale! Dlatego dużo prościej jest rzucić Evanesco na manualnie wytworzony obiekt, niż na coś wyczarowanego! A wy wszyscy, jeden w drugiego, usiłujecie mi udowodnić, że to guzik prawda. No ludzie.

\- Ale, na zdrowy, chłopski rozum… - zaoponował Simmons. Prychnęłam.

\- Od kiedy magia ma coś wspólnego ze zdrowym, _chłopskim_ rozumem? - warknęłam i plasnęłam esejami o biurko. - Żenada, moi drodzy. Że-na-da. Mieliście na napisanie tego całe dwa miesiące! Pełen dostęp do biblioteki tutaj! Kontakt do mnie, gdybyście mieli jakieś problemy! I co? I nikt nie miał przez pełne dwa miesiące żadnego problemu! A teraz dostaję stertę bzdur, w których wartości merytorycznej jest może na pół strony! I to ma się nazywać elitą?! Jasny gwint, co ja mam z wami zrobić?!

\- Odpuścić. - dobiegł mnie szepcik z tyłu. O, stary. W klasie nagle zapadła przerażona cisza.

\- Odpuścić. - powtórzyłam lodowato. - Odpuścić to ja ci mogę permanentnie, panie Dowell. Zaliczenie mojego przedmiotu nie jest obowiązkowe. TAK SAMO JAK WYŻSZA EDUKACJA NIE JEST OBOWIĄZKOWA!

Klasa się skrzywiła. I mieli rację. Rzadko wybuchałam aż tak bardzo. Miałam jednak swoje powody. Do późna siedziałam nad tymi cholernymi esejami, nad ranem obudziła mnie sowa od Dumbledore'a, który prosił o podesłanie mu chociaż ogólnej mapy Hali Przepowiedni, w drodze na uniwerek ochlapał mnie mugolski samochód, a w kafeterii była długa kolejka i nie zdążyłam kupić kawy. Drugi rok na teorii magii miał ze mną dzisiaj solidnie pod górkę.

Odetchnęłam. Potarłam skronie. Czułam na sobie przerażone spojrzenia studentów.

\- Nie bez powodów aurorów określa się najlepszymi z najlepszych. - powiedziałam łagodnie. Jedna ze studentek z przodu sali wyraźnie zadygotała ze strachu. - To znaczy, że oprócz wykucia na pamięć setek zaklęć, służących do zadawania ludziom krzywdy, musicie je także rozumieć. Rozumieć mechanizmy, rządzące magią. Rozumieć, co się dzieje z wami, kiedy rzucacie czary. Zdawać sobie sprawę, że zaklęcia ochronne to nici, zaklęcia bojowe przypominają miniaturowe eksplozje nuklearne, a zaklęcia lecznicze powodują zmiany na poziomie komórkowym.

 _Transmutacja, w swojej podstawie, to ingerencja w podstawowe cząstki, z jakich składa się świat_ , powiedziała profesor McGonagall w mojej głowie (wykład w szóstej klasie, wstęp do zaklęć znikania).

\- Jeśli nie rozumiecie, co się dzieje wokół was, co się dzieje z wami… - wolno ruszyłam na wycieczkę między rzędami przerażonych studentów. - Jak zamierzacie się bronić? Bronić innych? Kiedy będziecie musieli rozbroić autorską, czarnomagiczną siatkę, nałożoną na żywą osobę… siatkę, która przy pierwszym złym ruchu wysadzi w powietrze najbliższą okolicę… wtedy zrozumiecie, jak ważne jest _zrozumienie_ i jak różne jest ono od _wiedzy._ Kiedy będziecie mieli czyjeś życie w rękach, trzydzieści sekund na znalezienie rozwiązania i nic, poza swoją różdżką i mózgiem…

 _Cass, ona ma na sobie coś dziwnego! Cass, co ja mam z tym zrobić?!_

 _O Merlinie, Cassandra, to chyba…_

Otrząsnęłam się.

\- I jeśli wybrniecie z tego bez ofiar śmiertelnych, _wtedy_ będziecie prawdziwymi aurorami. - dokończyłam. - Doskonała znajomość Drętwoty i Confundusa nie czyni z was aurorów. Czyni z was jedynie żołnierzy. - wróciłam pod tablicę i odwróciłam się ku klasie. Przyglądali mi się dziwnie. Uderzyło mnie, jak młodzi są moi uczniowie. Jak naiwni. Jak mało rozumiejący.

Potem jedna ze studentek uniosła niepewnie rękę.

\- Tak, panno Jones?

\- Czy… przeżyła pani coś takiego? Coś, co pani właśnie opisała…

\- Nie. - odparłam zimno. - Możemy wrócić do wykładu? Dziękuję.

Wyłożyłam im - znowu - całą interpretację czwartego prawa magii teoretycznej według profesora Langloisa, z którym współpracowałam na Madagaskarze. Zadałam im napisanie eseju jeszcze raz, na ten sam temat, ale logicznie. Jeśli się nie zgadzają z jakimś założeniem, niech mi przedstawią literaturę popierającą ów punkt widzenia. Potem włożyłam kurtkę i wyszłam z budynku Uniwersytetu, by dotrzeć do Departamentu Tajemnic akurat wtedy, kiedy wszyscy wychodzili na lunch.

Dobrze się złożyło. Mogłam w spokoju posiedzieć te dwadzieścia minut. Przy biurku. Z głową ukrytą w ramionach.

* * *

\- Piłeś.

\- No co ty.

Westchnęłam ciężko i ostrożnie zamknęłam drzwi za sobą. Syriusz powlókł się z powrotem do kuchni. W milczeniu, ostrożnie stawiając glany, podążyłam za nim. Dom był pusty, ciemny, cichy, tylko w oddali słychać było mamrotanie Stworka i jakiś kornik skrobał w balustradzie. Światła były przygaszone i migotały smutno, niebieskawo, wydobywając z mroku tylko cienie i zarysy przedmiotów. Kuchnia również była pogrążona w mroku. Ogień słabo pełgał w kominku, pogrążając wszystko w pomarańczowych, drżących odblaskach. Na stole stał talerz, resztka chleba i dwie… trzy butelki wina.

\- Łapa… - szepnęłam, widząc to.

Och, jak inne to było od tego niedużego, jasnego mieszkania, w którym Syriusz mieszkał tuż po szkole. Jak inne od tej małej, pomalowanej w słoneczne kolory kuchni. Inne od niedużej sypialni, wybitej białą tapetą, w której stało łóżko zasłane lekką czerwienią i złotem. Tu było cicho, ciemno; tam było jasno i zawsze grało radio. Tu Łapa był sam - tam wiecznie kogoś przyjmował, znajomych i „zakonników", kolegów i dziewczyny.

\- Pamiętasz, jak Alice Longbottom zdejmowała siatkę eksplozyjną z Emmeliny Vance? - zapytałam nagle. Syriusz spojrzał na mnie. W mroku nie widziałam jego twarzy, ale domyślałam się, że jest zaskoczony.

\- Nie. - powiedział cicho. - Chyba nawet o tym nie wiedziałem. Siatkę eksplozyjną?

\- Tak. - odsunęłam krzesło i usiadłam powoli. - Emmelina wpadła w pułapkę… na szczęście Alice była na miejscu, a Frankowi starczyło przytomności, by do mnie przelusterkować. Jakoś udało nam się rozbroić zaklęcie bez zabijania wszystkich w promieniu dwudziestu metrów, ale… - uniosłam oczy i spróbowałam na niego popatrzeć. Stał jednak poza zasięgiem światła. - Co to dało? - zapytałam z goryczą. - W końcu i tak wszystko wzięło w łeb.

Syriusz w milczeniu wcisnął mi butelkę wina w ręce. Ze złością pociągnęłam prosto z gwinta. Byliśmy sami, nie było sensu udawać, że posiadam wyszukane maniery.

\- Zły dzień? - zapytał Syriusz, wyciągając dłoń. Oddałam mu butelkę. Mocno potarłam twarz obiema rękami.

\- Fatalny. - przyznałam. W głowie miałam siano, w oczach piasek, a w mięśniach galaretę. Powinnam zebrać tyłek i iść do moich „samoobrońców", w końcu był piątek, trening i w ogóle… ale absolutnie nie miałam ochoty. Tam byłoby głośno, w domu bym chyba zwariowała, ale tu… Tu było cicho. I dopóki Łapa był w tym samym pomieszczeniu, nie była to smutna ani groźna cisza. To była cisza przypominająca miękki koc, zapraszający do zamknięcia oczu i pogrążenia się we śnie.

\- Ciekawa rzecz. - powiedział Syriusz, siadając naprzeciwko mnie. Teraz mogłam dostrzec zmęczenie na jego twarzy, podkrążone oczy i nieprzyjemną rysę wokół ust. - Zawsze, jak masz taki… agresywno-zdołowany humor, przychodzisz do mnie.

\- Masz dobre wino. - odparłam sucho, wyjmując mu butelkę z garści.

\- Jasne. - uśmiechnął się kątem ust. - I to jedyny powód?

Nie jedyny, prawie powiedziałam na głos, ale zdołałam utrzymać te słowa w gardle. Uśmiechnęłam się tylko, nieco krzywo, i ponownie uniosłam butelkę do ust. Może to przez zmęczenie, ale w głowie już czułam miękki szum, jakby na myśli ktoś narzucił mi delikatną chustę. Zwykle potrzebowałam nieco więcej niż dwóch łyków wina, by się choćby oszołomić. No, ale też od dawna nie piłam niczego mocniejszego od piwa. Jakoś nie było okazji.

\- Słyszałam, że Dumbledore jednak znalazł nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. - powiedziałam. Syriusz westchnął ciężko.

\- Taa. - burknął. - Chociaż ciężko to nazwać „znalezieniem"… Knot mianował jedną ze swoich biurw. Ale dlaczego tak, a nie inaczej, to zapytaj Artura, ja nie do końca rozumiem. Coś prawnego.

\- Dekret edukacyjny numer dwadzieścia dwa. - skojarzyłam nagle. - Jeśli dyrektor szkoły nie jest w stanie w terminie znaleźć odpowiedniego nauczyciela, obecny minister ma prawo obsadzić etat. I kto poleciał?

\- Dolores Umbridge.

Zakrztusiłam się łykiem wina. Syriusz spojrzał na mnie z niepokojem, ale zdołałam odzyskać oddech zanim przeszedł do łomotania mnie piąchą w plecy. Odepchnęłam jego ręce i zaczerpnęłam powietrza. O, na kości wszystkich dziewic męczennic.

\- Starszy podsekretarz ministra. - wykrztusiłam. - O, Boże. Biedne dzieci.

\- Znasz ją? - zainteresował się Black. Pokiwałam ponuro głową.

\- O, tak. Mamy z nią do czynienia w niektórych organizacyjno-administracyjnych sprawach, jak również przy akceptacji grantów i regularnego budżetu. - odstawiłam butelkę wina na stół. Właściwie, w tej chwili to była bardziej butelka po winie. - Ta kobieta jest… mówiąc delikatnie… szurnięta. W złą stronę.

Syriusz zacisnął wargi.

\- Pijana władzą. - ciągnęłam w zamyśleniu, podparłszy brodę na pięści. - Uwielbia przepisy i wytyczne. Wymyśla dziwne warunki i dziwne regulaminy. Podejrzewam, że ma coś do Knota… no, może nie tyle do Knota, co do pozycji ministra magii. Sama nie ma szansy na ten stołek, ale na pewno będzie się podlizywać temu, który tam siedzi… - westchnęłam lekko. - Nie będą mieli z nią lekko w Hogwarcie.

Syriusz wolno kręcił głową. Wyglądał, jakby dzielił mój pogląd na tę sprawę, ale nie miał nic do dodania.

\- Jak tam poszukiwania? - zapytał. Jęknęłam i schowałam twarz w dłoniach.

Kijowo, oto jak…

* * *

\- Dwadzieścia dziewięć. - oznajmiłam na głos, gapiąc się na ostatnią plakietkę w dwudziestym dziewiątym rzędzie. Plakietka była solidnie wytarta, niegdyś wytrawione tam litery kompletnie nieczytelne. Trąciłam tabliczkę końcem różdżki i zaklęłam. Teraz czekał mnie spacer z powrotem. Cudownie.

\- Szefowo?

Wrzasnęłam, upuszczając różdżkę, wyrzuciłam z siebie chyba z pięćdziesiąt przekleństw w trzech językach i zanurkowałam pod półkę w poszukiwaniu różdżki. Kiedy wstałam, Bode patrzył na mnie przepraszająco. Jego różdżka rzucała miękki, biały blask na najbliższe półki i odbijała się w szkłach jego okularów.

\- Cholera jasna w pysk, Bode. - wydyszałam, kiedy już upewniłam się, że to jeszcze nie zawał. - Co ci odbiło? I co tu robisz?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Byłem w Sali Śmierci. - mruknął. - Drzwi były otwarte. Tim i jego zespół raczej tu nie wchodzą, się zaniepokoiłem. Co tu robisz, szefowo?

Cholera.

\- Szukam katalogu. - powiedziałam. - Tak z ciekawości.

Bode uniósł brew.

\- I?

\- I nic. - wzruszyłam ramionami i zdecydowałam się podjąć próbę ucieczki. Przeszłam obok niego, uważając, by nie trącić żadnej z przepowiedni, i ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia. Broderick w milczeniu poszedł za mną. Na razie nie pytał, ale kiedyś na pewno zacznie. Głupia ja! Zostawić drzwi otwarte! Gdyby Moody wiedział, to by chyba mnie zabił śmiechem… albo laską.

Kiedy dotarliśmy do sali wejściowej, Bode powędrował w stronę Sali Myśli. Nie zatrzymywałam go. Broderick miał tam swoje własne biurko i swoje własne tablice, pokreślone obliczeniami. Powlokłam się do mojego gabinetu. Po raz pierwszy od, o rany, nawet nie wiem od kiedy, zupełnie mi się nie chciało pracować. Miałam ochotę po prostu usiąść i gapić się w książki, nawet ich nie dotykając. Kryzys, zdecydowanie.

Dobiegała połowa października, a ja miałam więcej roboty niż jednonogi w konkursie kopania tyłków. Papierologia, która zalegała od mojego pobytu na Madagaskarze, wreszcie osiągnęła niebezpieczny stopień kulminacji i rzadko kiedy wychodziłam z pracy przed dwudziestą. Na dodatek musiałam jeszcze przeszukiwać tę cholerną Halę Przepowiedni. Moody nie zamierzał mi odpuścić, jak tylko mnie widział, to pytał o postępy.

Przez to byłam w stanie permanentnego zmęczenia. Oczy mnie bolały i podejrzewałam, że czeka mnie wycieczka do mugolskiego okulisty. Jakoś nie ufałam uzdrowicielom w Mungu w kwestii mojego wzroku. Może i umieli leczyć smoczą ospę i groszopryszczkę, ale łagodną krótkowzroczność (z lekkim astygmatyzmem) wolałam oddać pod opiekę mugolskiego lekarza. Chyba wpływ ojca. Jego zawsze bawiły opisy czarodziejskich chorób i sposobów na ich leczenie.

Między innymi dlatego październik mijał mi szybko, w oparach zmęczenia i wrażenia, że przestaję ogarniać życie. Coś wymykało mi się powoli z palców, ale nie miałam pojęcia, co. Okazjonalnie zaglądałam na Grimmauld Place, dotrzymać Syriuszowi towarzystwa, i często gęsto te wizyty kończyły się wzajemnym kopaniem sobie tyłków. Tak dodatkowo, poza piątkowymi treningami z mugolskimi „samoobrońcami".

O dziwo, rzadko kiedy kończyliśmy w łóżku.

Może i dobrze. To były niebezpieczne wody; wody, na które wolałabym nie wracać za często. Zbyt dużo się zmieniło od tych leniwych miesięcy w szóstej i siódmej klasie. My się za bardzo zmieniliśmy, żeby miało to jakiś głębszy sens. No i nie chciałam Łapy sprowadzać do roli, w jakiej było mu wygodnie pod koniec naszej nauki w Hogwarcie.

A jednak…

 _Niech ostatecznie ominie spotkanie_

 _W królestwie ni światła ni cienia…_

* * *

Jakoś w listopadzie z różnych powodów wyrabiałam moją pierwszą od lat nockę w Departamencie Tajemnic. Przede wszystkim, żaden z „zakonników" nie mógł wziąć dzisiaj nocnej zmiany. Nie wnikałam. I tak miałam mnóstwo roboty, głównie papierkowej. Dlatego otworzyłam drzwi na korytarz prowadzący do sali wejściowej i pracowałam przy świetle dwunastu magicznych świec. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, całkiem stracę wzrok.

Nagle usłyszałam otwierające się, a potem zamykające drzwi windy. Kiedy uniosłam głowę, dostrzegłam Brodericka Bode'a, patrzącego na mnie z dziwną miną.

\- Hej. - powiedziałam, odkładając pióro.

\- Cześć, szefowo. - bąknął on.

\- Co tu robisz tak późno?

\- Zapomniałem czegoś. - odparł Bode sztywno. - Tylko to zabiorę… i zaraz lecę.

\- Dobra. - ponownie złapałam pióro i nachyliłam się nad pergaminem. Poważnie, ilość raportów do wypełnienia, protokołów do podpisania i innych nienaukowych pierdół do załatwienia była przytłaczająca. Biorąc tę fuchę nie spodziewałam się, że czterdzieści procent czasu poświęcę administracji zamiast czemuś pożytecznemu!

Zdążyłam zapisać jedną linijkę, zanim usłyszałam coś, co mi się nie spodobało. Jakby drugi zestaw kroków. A przecież Bode był sam… Ostrożnie odłożyłam pióro i sięgnęłam po różdżkę. Podniosłam się z krzesła powoli, by nie skrzypnęło, i przemykając pod ścianą ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. Za Bode'em już zamykały się drzwi, ale towarzyszyła mu jeszcze zakapturzona postać w czarnej szacie…

O, kurwa.

\- _Expelliarmus!_ \- syknęłam więc, ale czarny był szybszy.

\- _Drętwota!_

\- _Protecto!_

\- _Crucio!_

W ostatniej chwili padłam na podłogę, zaklęcie śmignęło mi nad głową i wybiło dziurę w ścianie. Chwała Bogu za te przeklęte koty, które w sekundzie z „rozmruczanej miłości" przechodziły do „przerobić ręce na kaszankę". Kto by pomyślał, że to tak wyrabia refleks.

\- A żeby cię… - mruknęłam, wkurzona. - _Locomotor mortis!_

Jakimś cudem trafiłam. Może się nie spodziewał tak dziecinnego zaklęcia. Cóż. Jestem czasami z lekka nieprzewidywalna. Zerwałam się, w duchu dziękując „samoobrońcom" za całą naukę upadania i szybkiego wstawania.

\- Jestem zawiedziony. - wycharczał śmierciożerca już z podłogi. - Po słynnej Cass Bennet spodziewałem się większej kreatywności.

\- Dobra. - warknęłam i z całej siły władowałam mu kopniaka w krocze. Śmierciożerca zapiszczał cienko, wypuścił różdżkę i bardzo wyraźnie chciał umrzeć. Niewiele myśląc, zgniotłam kawałek drewna pod obcasem. - Zapamiętaj: to się nazywa smokerski glan i dostać tym w klejnoty boli. - warknęłam jeszcze. Gdzieś w głębi Departamentu stuknęły drzwi. Niewiele myśląc, rzuciłam się do przodu. Czarny i tak nie będzie w stanie podnieść się z podłogi jeszcze przez dobry kwadrans. Mężczyźni dziwnie mocno reagują na potężny kopniak w klejnoty, zwłaszcza dokonany smokerskim glanem. Równie dobrze mogłam polecieć za Bode'em, który na pewno nie przyszedł tu z własnej woli.

A jeśli spróbuje zdjąć przepowiednię z półki…

\- Broderick! - ryknęłam. Czując narastającą w piersi panikę rzuciłam się biegiem między akwariami z mózgami, znanym tylko mi i Anecie skrótem do Sali Przepowiedni. - BRODERICK!

Biegłam między rzędami, rozglądając się na lewo i prawo w poszukiwaniu blasku różdżki. Długo, bardzo długo nie dostrzegałam niczego. Dopiero w dziewięćdziesiątym siódmym rzędzie zobaczyłam sylwetkę mojego kolegi, chwiejną i niepewną; różdżka wyraźnie trzęsła się w jego dłoni.

\- Broderick!

Za późno. Już sięgnął do półki. Zdążyłam osłonić uszy, zanim jego palce dotknęły powierzchni kulki, która wyglądała na szklaną. Powietrze przeszył wysoki jęk, wręcz pisk, wpadający w ultradźwięki. Broderick poderwał dłonie do uszu, upuszczając różdżkę, ale było już za późno. Zakrzyczał, szarpnął się i padł na podłogę, a z ucha wolno wypłynęła mu strużka krwi. Jęk Strażnika w powietrzu zamarł, rozpłynął się i ucichł. Padłam na kolana obok Bode'a i nerwowo sprawdziłam, czy żyje.

\- Broderick? - szepnęłam, z ulgą wyczuwszy pod palcami słaby puls. Nie chciałabym stracić pracownika. Po dokonaniu tej operacji, mój mózg przeskoczył na wyższe obroty. Jak to wytłumaczyć? Broderick zajmował się opieką nad jednym z akwariów mózgowych, mogłam tym wytłumaczyć jego chwilowe… pomieszanie. Wyszarpnęłam z kieszeni bluzy szary blankiet przesyłki wewnętrznej i na kolanie naskrobałam zgłoszenie wypadku przy pracy. Po stuknięciu w blankiet różdżką, papier sam złożył się w samolocik i odleciał.

Miałam jakieś dziesięć minut, by sprzątnąć śmierciożercę sprzed drzwi, zanim w Departamencie pojawi się zespół złożony z magomedyka i strażnika porządkowego. Zerwałam się więc i skrótem pognałam z powrotem. Śmierciożerca, ku mojej ogromnej wściekłości, wykazał się większą odpornością niż się spodziewałam - zwiał. Szlag by to… Moody się nie ucieszy. Nie dowiedziałam się nawet, co to był za jeden.

Wróciłam do Brodericka.

Nie podobało mi się to. Ostatnim razem mieliśmy regularnego kreta w Departamencie - o czym dowiedziałam się dopiero po wojnie, jako że z Rookwoodem nie miałam prawie żadnej styczności. On siedział „w terenie", należał do zespołu eksperymentatorskiego, ja od zawsze byłam teoretykiem. Czasem widywałam jego sprawozdania i to było na tyle. Kiedy padło, że Rookwood pracował dla czarnych, byłam równie zaskoczona co reszta zespołu. Chociaż, w sumie, miało to jakiś sens. Skoro Zakon miał swojego człowieka w Departamencie, było całkiem jasne, że śmierciożercy wpadli na ten sam pomysł.

Szkoda tylko, że dużo wcześniej niż my.

Bardzo nie chciałam sądzić, że mamy kolejnego szpiega w szeregach.

Za to wypadałoby ściągnąć tu kogoś, żeby mnie zdjął z tej cholernej warty…

Na szczęście w zespole, który przybiegł na moje wezwanie, znajdował się Kingsley. Zdyszany, zmachany i wyraźnie dopiero co po powrocie z „terenu", nie zadawał mi żadnych pytań. W stronę magomedyka rzuciłam jedynie historyjkę o mózgach i możliwych konsekwencjach nieostrożnego obchodzenia się z nimi i zostałam zwolniona do domu. Bo „stres". Bo „trauma".

Kingsley chyba sobie poradzi.

* * *

\- Syriusz?

Dom był cichy. Ostrożnie zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Co prawda dochodziła trzecia w nocy, ale podejrzewałam, że Łapa jednak nie śpi. Czułam to jakimś kobiecym zmysłem i nie umiałam wytłumaczyć. Ostrożnie zajrzałam do kuchni. Było tam pusto, rondle i patelnie stały w stosikach na blacie, na stole widniały resztki jakiejś kolacji. Pokręciłam głową, spoglądając w stronę schodów. Wolno wspięłam się do pokoju Syriusza i, nie pukając, zajrzałam do środka.

No tak.

Leżał na łóżku, wgapiony w sufit, w ręce ściskał butelkę. Kilka innych walało się dookoła.

\- Łapa. - odezwałam się. Drgnął. Spojrzał na mnie dość mętnie.

\- Cass. - zaskoczył dopiero po chwili. - Co ty tu robisz o tej porze?

\- Powstrzymuję cię od stoczenia się w samotności. - usiadłam obok niego i wyrwałam mu butelkę z ręki. Zanim zdążył wygłosić jakiś protest, przytknęłam flaszkę do warg i pociągnęłam solidnie. Stoczmy się razem, co mi tam.

Black uniósł się nieco na łokciach i obserwował mnie, cynicznie uśmiechnięty.

\- Ciężki dzień w Ministerstwie? - zapytał sarkastycznie, kiedy już załapałam oddech. Nie wiem, co on pił, ale był to ciężki towar. Potrząsnęłam głową. Co mu miałam powiedzieć?

W biurze jak w biurze, tylko gorzej… Odkąd Dumbledore uznał, że Voldemort chce dostać w swoje łapy pełną wersję przepowiedni Sybilli Trelawney, właściwie nie spałam. Mój Departament był w bezpośrednim zagrożeniu, a nie mogłam tego nikomu powiedzieć, bo nikt mi nie wierzył. Robiłam co mogłam z rozdysponowywaniem ludzi po Salach, ale jak mi tam wleci grupka czarnych, to nie będzie co zbierać. To w dzień. W nocy po Departamencie kręcili się „zakonnicy", o których martwiłam się równie silnie. Co prawda, kryli się pod pelerynami-niewidkami - na wypadek, gdyby przyuważył ich ktoś z Ministerstwa - ale moja paranoja i tak nie pozwalała mi spać.

Było tak wiele rzeczy, które mogły pójść źle…

I poszły dzisiejszej nocy.

\- A co u młodych w Hogwarcie? - zapytałam, zupełnie jakbym nie wiedziała. Syriusz tylko machnął ręką.

\- Weź mi nawet nie przypominaj. - burknął. - Jakbym dostał tę Umbridge w swoje ręce…

\- Spoko. - łyknęłam z butelki jeszcze raz. - Karma wraca.

\- Taa… - Syriusz wyrwał mi flaszkę. Nie napił się z niej jednak, spojrzał tylko zmęczonym wzrokiem i odstawił na szafkę nocną. - Mogłaś coś zostawić.

\- Wydaje mi się, że wypiłeś wystarczająco jak na jedną noc. - spojrzałam znacząco na butelki, walające się po podłodze. Syriusz zrobił obłudnie zdumioną minę, ale nie skomentował.

\- Młodzi chcą się zebrać w grupę. - mruknął po chwili. - Ćwiczyć obronę pod nosem tej całej Umbridge…

\- W Ministerstwie są nią zachwyceni. - westchnęłam. Podciągnęłam się nieco i oparłam plecy o wezgłowie łóżka. - Same sukcesy, zrewolucjonizowała nauczanie obrony przed czarną magią, rewelacyjne wyniki… Znając Knota, same bzdury.

\- Ogranicza ich do czytania w kółko podręcznika. - powiedział Syriusz z wyraźną złością w głosie. Przewróciłam oczami.

\- No to w cholerę się z tego nauczą. - stwierdziłam. - A teraz to jednak by się im przydało coś umieć, a nie tylko może wiedzieć.

Łapa spojrzał na mnie cynicznie.

\- Wiesz coś o tym, nie?

\- Ty mnie, Black, może nie irytuj, co? - zdjęłam okulary i potarłam mocno oczy. - Prawie nam się włamali do Departamentu.

Syriusz podskoczył.

\- CO?!

\- Znokautowałam czarnego. - pozwoliłam głowie opaść w tył. Przy okazji chyba nabiłam sobie guza, waląc potylicą o dąb syriuszowego łóżka. - Rzucili Imperiusa na jednego z moich pracowników. Nie zdążyłam go złapać, zanim sięgnął po przepowiednię… zabrali go do Munga. Kingsley też tam był, dał mi znać, że bierze na siebie resztę dyżuru.

\- No, to nieźle. - Syriusz pochylił się. Przez chwilę grzebał w szafce, a moich uszu dobiegały wyraźne brzęki butelek. Rany boskie, Łapa, mam nadzieję, że to sok dyniowy, a nie wódka!

\- Ale przynajmniej teraz już wiem, gdzie ta cholerna kulka jest. - westchnęłam. - Rookwood musiał ją znaleźć już podczas pierwszej wojny, więc Jego Wysokość Czarny Bydlak wiedział, gdzie jej szukać. Sama bym ją znalazła za rok. Dziewięćdziesiąty siódmy rząd, a ja dotarłam do dwudziestego… nie, trzydziestego czwartego.

\- Ładnie. - Łapa wepchnął mi w ręce butelkę. Nie był to sok dyniowy. Do diabła, Black, czy ty nie masz szacunku dla swojej wątroby, cholera jasna w pysk? - Temu twojemu nic nie będzie?

\- Raczej nie. - odstawiłam butelkę na podłogę i z powrotem nasunęłam okulary na nos. - Bode jest twarda bestia, powinien się wylizać.

* * *

 _Kiedy do siebie szepczemy_

 _Głos nasz jak suchej trawy_

 _Przez którą wiatr dmie_

 _Jak chrobot szczurzej łapy_

 _Na rozbitym szkle_

 _W suchej naszej piwnicy_

\- Ale kiedy wróciłam, czarnego już nie było. - dokończyłam moją opowieść równo z wybiciem godziny siódmej rano. Bogu dziękować za wolne soboty. - Nie wiem nawet, kto to był.

\- Niedobrze. - stwierdził Moody ponuro. - Teraz pewnie już wiedzą, że jesteś z nami.

Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na Snape'a. Ten nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami. Na twarzy miał wyraz pogardliwej pobłażliwości, zupełnie jakby nie wrócił przed trzema minutami z nagłego posiedzenia rady wewnętrznej Naczelnego Bydlaka.

\- Rookwood przed aresztowaniem podał Czarnemu Panu listę pracowników Departamentu Tajemnic. - powiedział lekceważąco. - Więc Czarny Pan od dawna wie, że Bennet jest jedną z niewymownych. Może nie wiedzieć, że awansowała na szefową sekcji, ale wie, że tam jest. Więc o ile Bennet się nie sypnęła ze swoim członkostwem w Zakonie… - Snape zawiesił głos, zupełnie jakby się spodziewał, że jakoś zareaguję. Się nie doczekał. - To raczej nie ma powodu przypuszczać, że ma coś bliżej wspólnego z organizacją Dumbledore'a.

\- Ale mogą spróbować ją zwerbować. - zauważył Moody. - Pokazała, że ma jaja.

Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Dzięki, Szalonooki. - mruknęłam. Syriusz ścisnął lekko mój nadgarstek. - Ale podwójną agenturę zostawię raczej Snape'owi.

\- Będziesz musiała bardziej na siebie uważać. - powiedział Artur Weasley. Westchnęłam, ignorując powoli, lecz stale zwiększający się nacisk palców Łapy na moim nadgarstku. Nie zamierzałam się w tej kwestii spierać. Fakt, będę musiała zacząć na siebie bardziej uważać.

\- No, ale przynajmniej znamy dokładną lokalizację przepowiedni. - zauważył Kingsley.

\- Możemy coś z tym zrobić? - zadał podstawowe pytanie Remus, spoglądając na mnie zmęczonymi oczami. Nie wyglądał dobrze, delikatnie mówiąc; był blady, jakby zeszczuplał, a w jego włosach przybyło nitek siwizny. Nie wyglądał na swoje lata. Wyglądał dużo starzej.

Westchnęłam.

\- Nie bardzo. - powiedziałam. - Mogłabym spróbować rzucić jakieś zaklęcie czujnikowe, ale nie mam pewności, że się zgodzi z algorytmem Strażnika. W ogóle, rzucanie jakichkolwiek zaklęć na kulki jest dość ryzykowne. Gdyby to było takie proste, Voldemort chyba kazałby użyć któremuś ze swoich sługusów Accio czy czegoś takiego. To dla niego raczej nie kłopot. Sądząc po tym, jak łatwo było rzucić Imperiusa na jednego z niewymownych. - dodałam z goryczą. Teraz Łapa wbił mi palce w nadgarstek aż do bólu. Chyba zauważył, że jestem, delikatnie mówiąc, nie w humorze. Nie było to jakieś wybitne osiągnięcie. Obnosiłam swojego wkurwa otwarcie, nie kryjąc się z nim zupełnie.

Bolał mnie fakt, że Broderick ucierpiał. W końcu byłam za niego odpowiedzialna, jako szefowa. No i go lubiłam, co tu dużo mówić. Był fajnym kolegą z pracy i świetnym fachowcem. Cholera jasna, kogo ja teraz ubiorę w jego obowiązki? Na siebie nie wezmę, i bez szukania tej cholernej kulki miałam stanowczo za dużo roboty. Żaneta nie ogarnie tematów Bode'a, nie te klimaty. Może uda mi się pożyczyć kogoś od Tima…

\- Więc wiemy, na czym stoimy. - mówił Kingsley. - Cassie sobie poradziła lepiej, niż czarni mogli się spodziewać po krukońskim naukowcu…

Dzięki, King. Doceniam zaufanie.

\- Więc teraz będą ostrożniejsi.

\- Albo bardziej zdesperowani. - zauważył Moody, jak to on, pesymistycznie. - Sprytniejsi. Skoro naczelny kujon dał radę jednemu z nich, i to raczej nie pierwszemu lepszemu pionkowi, mogą się przestawić na bardziej… wyrafinowane sposoby dotarcia do Sali Przepowiedni.

Naczelny kujon? Ty tak na serio, Szalonooki?

\- Sama nie dam sobie rady. - oznajmiłam. - Muszę mieć jakieś wsparcie. Jak mi spostrzegawczość siądzie ze zmęczenia, będzie mocno nieprzyjemnie. Nie mówię, że chcę kogoś drugiego dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, ale… dyżur lusterkowy, może? - rozejrzałam się po obecnych. Z ponurymi minami kiwali głowami. - Wiecie, nie rozdwoję się, mam obowiązki. Jak wy wszyscy… Ale ktoś pod lusterkiem byłby mile widziany.

\- Pomyślimy. - obiecał Remus i na tym stanęło.

* * *

Biegłam, mimo padającego dookoła śniegu. Mimo mrozu, kłującego w nos i gardło. Mimo bólu mięśni i zmęczenia, mimo ostrego kłucia w boku, biegłam jakby zależało od tego moje życie. Może zależało. Może nie. Wolałam się nie oglądać za siebie. Warkocz ciężko obijał mi się o plecy, buty miarowo uderzały w asfalt. Wymijałam ostatnich przechodniów, którzy uskakiwali mi z drogi z krzykiem i wyrzutami. Nie zwracałam uwagi na nic.

Po prostu biegłam.

Grimmauld Place było, szczęśliwie, puste. W biegu wyciągnęłam różdżkę z rękawa i rzuciłam zaklęcie mylące, jedno z tych ośmiu czy dziesięciu zaklęć, które umiałam rzucić zawsze i wszędzie. Dotarłam do odpowiedniego miejsca, w którym nie zgadzała się numeracja, i skoncentrowałam się na numerze dwunastym, opierając się o płot. To chyba był głupi pomysł.

Czekając na pełną materializację domu, rozejrzałam się uważnie. Wyglądało, że było pusto. Dla całkowitej pewności rzuciłam dodatkową zmyłkę i wśliznęłam się do przedpokoju. Wstrzymując oddech i ignorując wołanie płuc o tlen, przemknęłam do kuchni. Ku mojemu szczeremu zaskoczeniu, było tu całkowicie pusto.

No, okej. Pozwoliłam sobie paść na krzesło i wreszcie, szybkimi haustami, zacząć spłacać dług tlenowy. Podejrzewałam, że nie wstanę przez dłuższą chwilę. Całe ciało wołało o odpoczynek, mięśnie miałam jak z waty, w gardle ogień i papier ścierny, w oczach piasek. Posiedziałam jakieś cztery minuty. Z jęknięciem wstałam i zaczęłam się rozplątywać z kurtki.

Tyle lat rekreacyjnego biegania po Londynie i co? Trzy mile skopały mi dupę w drzazgi. Za mało się staram.

Powiesiłam kurtkę na krześle i ruszyłam na poszukiwania. Syriusza nie było nigdzie, ani w salonie, ani na pierwszym piętrze, ani na drugim. Na trzecim piętrze rezydował tylko Hardodziob. W pokojach, podczas lata zajmowanych przez Artura i Molly oraz bliźniaków, był tylko kurz. Czując, że kolejne piętro źle się odbije na stanie moich mięśni, wspięłam się jeszcze wyżej. Nie dotarłam jednak na samą górę. Remus właśnie schodził, z tacą w rękach. Na mój widok stanął w połowie stopni, wyraźnie zaskoczony.

\- Cassie. - powiedział. - Co się stało? Wyglądasz na…

\- Biegłam. - przerwałam mu niecierpliwie i odruchowo wyciągnęłam ręce, kiedy Lunatyk upuścił tacę. Udało mi się ją złapać, zanim gruchnęła o schody, ale zupa i tak się wylała, a kubek z herbatą przewrócił. Wyprostowałam się, czując stanowczy protest mięśni pleców, i oddałam Lupinowi tacę.

\- Co z nim?

\- Czemu biegłaś? - zapytał Lupin w tej samej chwili. Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Nikt mnie nie gonił, jeśli o to ci chodzi. - warknęłam i obróciłam się na pięcie, by zejść na dół. - Co z Łapą?

\- No, bywało lepiej. - Remus westchnął ciężko. Razem zeszliśmy do kuchni, gdzie znów padłam na krzesło i postanowiłam tam zostać na zawsze. Remus w ciszy wziął się do zmywania. Ja pogrążyłam się w niezbyt przyjemnych myślach. Dziwne, jak to było od razu wiadomo, że w wielkim domu mieszka jedna osoba… ta cisza była inna od ciszy w mieszkaniu opuszczonym zaledwie na chwilę.

\- Długo tu jesteś? - zapytałam. Lupin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jakoś od rana. Na kilka dni. Potem znowu muszę jechać. - wziął ścierkę i ręcznie, po mugolsku, zacząć wycierać kubki i miski. Obserwowałam to spod powoli opadających powiek. Kuchnia była chłodna, ogień chyba dawno wygasł na kominku, ale było tu jakoś swojsko. Remus zapalił dwie świece w lichtarzu. Przetarłam oczy w próbie utrzymania przytomności. I wtedy usłyszałam fortepian.

Remus odłożył ścierkę.

 _Sonata_ _Księżycowa_ wypełniła dom. Nie było dziwnym, że Syriusz wybrał coś mugolskiego; dziwnym dla mnie było to, że w ogóle potrafi grać. I to z takim… przekonaniem. Nuty opadały jak kamienie w taflę jeziora, mocne, ciężkie. Nie było w tej muzyce ani śladu wahania. Zupełnie jakby Syriusz w ogóle nie grał z nut, jakby odtwarzał z pamięci coś, co zwykł powtarzać do znudzenia, do bólu, wbijając poszczególne ruchy w pamięć mięśniową. Przez pełne sześć minut nie istniało nic, tylko ta muzyka. Smutna, ale piękna. Nie bez powodu nazwano tę sonatę „księżycową".

Syriusz przerwał grę w połowie gwałtownym jękiem klawiszy.

\- Znowu rąbnął klapą… - mruknął Remus. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. Lunatyk usiadł naprzeciwko mnie i westchnął, pocierając czoło lekko drżącą dłonią.

\- Często tak robi? - wywnioskowałam z jego zachowania. Pokiwał głową.

\- Nudzi się. - powiedział, jakby chciał usprawiedliwić nagłe zamiłowanie Łapy do mugolskiej muzyki klasycznej. - Zresztą wiesz, on ma jobla na punkcie muzyki. A że nazwisko nosi jakie nosi, za dzieciaka odebrał swoje lekcje brzdąkania na fortepianie… Już wtedy się buntował. - Remus uśmiechnął się kątem ust. - Opowiadał nam, że zamiast grać matce Bergauera, grał Beethovena. Zamiast Lubowskiego, Czajkowskiego.

\- Buntownik z przekonania. - uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Zamiast utworów czarodziejskich kompozytorów, Łapa serwował swojej rodzince mugolskich klasyków. To jakoś tłumaczyło syriuszowe brzdąkanie na gitarze od piątej klasy. Ciekawe, czy to pani Potter kupiła mu pierwszą gitarę…

\- Cass. - dobiegło od drzwi. Obejrzałam się. Syriusz stał w progu, na twarzy miał wyraz cierpiącego za miliony. - Co ty tu robisz?

\- Odpoczywam. - odparłam zwięźle. - Biegłam sobie od Ministerstwa. Do domu bym nie dobiegła, to zajrzałam. Posiedzę kwadrans i spadam. Chyba, że ci przeszkadza, to wstanę i sobie cichutko sczeznę pod twoim progiem.

Na twarzy Łapy pojawił się blady cień uśmiechu, który błyskawicznie znikł.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że umiesz grać. - powiedziałam spokojnie, opierając brodę na pięściach. - Jak to się stało, że nigdy nie zagrałeś mi serenady, kiedy byliśmy w Hogwarcie?

Remus zakaszlał. Łapie opadła szczęka.

\- Słyszeliście to? - zająknął się lekko.

\- Masz niezłą akustykę w domu, Black. - wzruszyłam ramionami i jęknęłam, kiedy moje plecy zaprotestowały. Syriusz dziwnie ruszył ramieniem i przysiadł naprzeciwko mnie. Remus obserwował nas oboje uważnie, ale gdzieś na dnie jego oczu czaił się kpiarski uśmiech.

\- _So here's to the company…_

Syriusz i ja spojrzeliśmy na Remusa z zaskoczeniem. Lunatyk uśmiechał się łagodnie, opierając podbródek na dłoni. Miękkie światło z lichtarza padało na połowę jego twarzy, chwilowo kryjąc wszystkie przedwczesne zmarszczki i siwe włosy. Przez ten moment, w chwilowo przyjaznej ciemności kuchni, można było odnieść wrażenie, że wcale nie trwa wojna; że nie było poprzedniej; że wszystko jest w porządku.

 _So here's a health to the company and one to my lass_

 _Let's drink and be merry all out of one glass_

 _Let's drink and be merry, all grief to refrain_

 _For we may or might never all meet here again_

* * *

Wyjechałam do Kalifornii cztery dni przed świętami i miałam wrócić tuż przed Nowym Rokiem. Kalifornia była po staremu jasna, ciepła i przyjazna. Rodzice wciąż mieszkali w tym samym domu, do którego wprowadzili się w '78. Tata nadal prowadził praktykę, ale mama zarzuciła już aktywne dziennikarstwo, w zamian poświęcając się życiu społecznemu. Z rodowitej Angielki wyłaziła wcale udana Amerykanka, opalona, dziarska i tryskająca radością życia. Spędziłam w domu rodziców przyjemny tydzień, opychając się jedzeniem i do upadłego trenując za domem zaklęcia tarczy. Tata obserwował to, ale nie komentował. Mama, tak bystra, kiedy chodziło o moje życie uczuciowe (czy raczej jego brak), zdawała się tego nie dostrzegać.

Może z rozmysłem. Może nie.

Mój pobyt w Kalifornii nie znaczył jednak, że nie miałam kontaktu z Londynem. Syriusz pisał niemal codziennie. Dlatego o ataku na Artura Weasleya dowiedziałam się zaledwie z jednodniowym poślizgiem. Najpierw się przeraziłam, a potem wkurwiłam. Znowu spróbują mnie ubrać w odpowiedzialność. A co ja mam zrobić, zaharować się tam na śmierć? Przykuć łańcuchem do biurka w Departamencie, rozedrzeć koszulę na piersi i wrzeszczeć „ani kroku dalej!" do każdego, kto podejdzie?

Wszystkie te uczucia wylałam na syriuszową głowę świadoma, że jakoś to zniesie. Spomiędzy wierszy wyczytałam, że Harry z kolegami spędzi święta na Grimmauld Place. Syriusz, chociaż również zaskoczony atakiem na Artura, wyraźnie cieszył się, że wreszcie będzie mógł spędzić z chrześniakiem trochę czasu.

Dzień po świętach otrzymałam również list od profesora Croakera, który był odwiedzić Brodericka Bode'a w Mungu. Z Broderickiem było coraz lepiej, ale profesor radził mi się nie nastawiać na jego szybki powrót do zdrowia. Z jednej strony ulżyło mi, że Bode się wyliże, ale z drugiej pozostawał jeden problem: kto na ten moment przejmie jego obowiązki w Departamencie? Będę musiała pogadać z Timem i Anetą, zrobić jakąś roszadę. Oj, to się źle skończy.

I się skończyło.

Tuż po Nowym Roku rąbnęła bomba.

* * *

W kuchni Syriusza wrzało. Artur, wciąż jeszcze nieco usztywniony i ostrożny w ruchach, przeglądał _Proroka Codziennego_. Molly spierała się o coś z Kingsleyem, Elfiasem Doge i Emmeliną Vance. Sturgis, który niedawno został wypuszczony z Azkabanu, łapczywie pochłaniał gulasz i chleb, między kęsami wtrącając coś do dyskusji Moody'ego z Dumbledore'em i Syriuszem. Remus, ze świeżą blizną wyglądającą spod krawędzi swetra, czytał swój egzemplarz _Proroka,_ sądząc z miny, po raz pierwszy, i od czasu do czasu komentował półgłosem. Hestia Jones i Mundungus Fletcher kłócili się zawzięcie, wymachując rękami. Z obecnych tylko ja nie brałam udziału we wrzawie. Ja i Snape.

Snape, jak zwykle, siedział sztywno w kącie, odmówiwszy wszystkim propozycjom Molly, od kolacji po herbatę. Ja piłam chyba ósmą kawę tego dnia, mocną jak szatan, wytwór rąk Lupina. Tym razem, na szczęście, nikt mnie nie winił za to, że grupa śmierciożerców nawiała z Azkabanu. Alleluja.

\- Mnie zastanawia jedno! - ryknął w pewnym momencie Black. - Jakim cudem _nasz człowiek_ w szeregach Voldemorta _nie wiedział_ o tym!

W kuchni nagle zrobiło się cicho i wszyscy spojrzeli na Snape'a. Ten uniósł brew.

\- Może wyda się wam to dziwne, ale Czarny Pan nie zwierza mi się ze wszystkich planów. - powiedział chłodno.

\- Twoja rola w tym, żeby zaczął. - warknął Syriusz. Wyraźnie szukał zaczepki. Miałam ochotę rzucić w niego kubkiem, ale wciąż było w nim dużo kawy. Snape westchnął z rezygnacją.

\- Jeśli uważasz, że to takie proste, to może byś sam się zajął czymś pożytecznym?

O, kurwa, nie, Snape, ja cię proszę, zamknij się.

\- Zamiast siedzieć na dupie i _brzdąkać na fortepianie!_

ŁUBUDU.

Remus w ostatniej chwili wystartował z krzesła i złapał Syriusza wpół, zanim ten rzucił się na Snape'a z pięściami. Łapa wyhamował na stole, przesuwając cały i przy okazji wywalając ze dwa krzesła. W rękach co najmniej czterech osób pojawiły się różdżki; Moody nie odłożył swojej nawet po tym, jak Remus pchnął Łapę z powrotem na krzesło. Black miał ciężki oddech i żądzę mordu w oczach.

\- Musiałeś? - warknęłam w stronę Snape'a.

\- Nie musisz go wiecznie bronić, Bennet.

\- Ale ktoś najwyraźniej musi udzielić _tobie_ lekcji manier, których chyba zapomniała ci dać twoja matka!

Teraz twarz Snape'a pobielała. Ze złością trzasnęłam kubkiem o stół.

\- Dorośli ludzie! - warczałam dalej. - Podobne sceny to ja widuję na korytarzach Uniwersytetu! Wśród osiemnastoletnich smarków! Naprawdę, cholera jasna w pysk, moglibyście czasem się zamknąć, zamiast trzepać ozorem na prawo i lewo!

\- Ty chyba jesteś z Ravenclawu, nie? - zauważył Kingsley po chwili ciszy i to był prawdopodobnie najlepszy tekst, jaki mógł tu paść.

\- Ktoś musi być rozsądny. - burknęłam i zasłoniłam się kubkiem z kawą. Remus wpatrywał się we mnie nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, zupełnie jakby rozwiązywał jakiś trudny problem numerologiczny.

\- Pytanie, co teraz zrobimy? - zapytała Hestia Jones, przerywając kolejną porcję niezręcznej ciszy. Dyskusja została podjęta. Przysłuchiwałam się przez dłuższą chwilę, i kiedy uznałam, że nikt nie zwróci na mnie uwagi, odwróciłam się do Snape'a.

\- Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś? - zapytałam cicho, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Odwzajemnił się spokojnym jak granit spojrzeniem.

\- Nie wiedziałem.

\- I zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zjebałeś temat? - zapytałam uroczo, uśmiechając się kokieteryjnie. Na twarzy Snape'a na ułamek sekundy pojawiło się najszczersze przerażenie. Chyba się nie spodziewał _takiego_ sposobu na postawienie pytania. Nie otrzymałam jednak odpowiedzi. Artur poderwał się i przepchnął do mnie. Plasnął gazetą o stół i wskazał mi artykuł.

 _TRAGICZNY ZGON PRACOWNIKA MINISTERSTWA MAGII_

 _Pracownik Ministerstwa Magii Broderick Bode, lat 49, zmarł wczoraj w nocy w Szpitalu Świętego Munga, uduszony przez roślinę doniczkową…_

Przed oczami zrobiło mi się ciemno. Czułam dłoń Artura, delikatnie opadającą na moje ramię. Jak z oddali słyszałam głos Syriusza, zaniepokojony, i pytanie Remusa, czy dobrze się czuję. Odsunęłam _Proroka_ od siebie i spróbowałam wziąć głębszy oddech. W głowie mi wirowało, w brzuchu pojawiło się coś jak czarna dziura.

\- Przepraszam… - mruknęłam, podnosząc się z krzesła. Jakoś dotarłam do drzwi, zawahałam się przed schodami, po czym podjęłam mozolną wędrówkę w górę. W połowie drogi między pierwszym a drugim piętrem poddałam się i opadłam na stopnie, opierając głowę o chłodną ścianę.

Wdech, wydech. Zdołałam rozpoznać objawy i nie zamierzałam pozwolić sobie zemdleć jak jakaś szesnastoletnia podfruwajka.

\- Cassie?

\- Idź sobie, Black. - wymruczałam sztywnymi wargami. - Zaraz mi przejdzie.

Syriusz w milczeniu usiadł obok mnie. Oparł plecy o balustradę schodów i patrzył na mnie uważnie, z twarzą wypraną z emocji.

\- Lubiłam go. - powiedziałam cicho, a w oczach czułam ucisk. No w mordę jeża, nie mogłam się teraz rozryczeć! - Bode był… fajnym kumplem. - pociągnęłam nosem. - Gdybym była szybsza… - gwałtownie zerwałam okulary z nosa i potarłam oczy. - Gdybym zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak…

Syriusz milczał. Najwyraźniej wiedział, że wszystko, co teraz mógłby powiedzieć, byłoby pustymi słowami. Więc nie mówił niczego. W końcu wiedział, o co mi chodzi. Rozumiał.

„Gdybym tylko" musiało go prześladować przez dwanaście lat w Azkabanie.

Dlatego, kiedy już się rozpłakałam, tylko położył mi dłoń na kolanie. I tak siedzieliśmy, dopóki się nie uspokoiłam.

* * *

\- Cass, czy tobie ktoś ostatnio podpadł? - zapytał Dave po kolejnym piątkowym treningu, na którym dałam z siebie wszystko i jeszcze trochę. Spojrzałam na niego, uniesioną ręką zasygnalizowałam, że zaraz mu odpowiem, i spróbowałam złapać oddech. Wszystko mnie bolało, głowa najbardziej, będę miała jutro cudne siniaki na całym ciele, ale, do diabła, warto.

\- Czemu pytasz? - zapiszczałam i spróbowałam się nie zaśmiać z mojego głosu. Słabo mi to wyszło i żebra odezwały się boleśnie.

\- Jakby w ciebie diabeł wstąpił. - powiedział Dave, nie spuszczając ze mnie uważnego spojrzenia. Zaśmiałam się ponownie, zakaszlałam, i chwyciłam butelkę wody. Krótko mówiąc, zrobiłam wszystko, by uniknąć odpowiedzi. Dave jednak był uparty. Jakoś tak sprytnie pokombinował, że wyszliśmy z sali razem. Kawałek przeszliśmy w spokoju, bez słowa, ale Dave nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie spróbował jeszcze raz. Gdyby kiedykolwiek chodził do Hogwartu, na pewno byłby Puchonem.

\- Mogę ci jakoś pomóc, Cass? - zapytał. Spojrzałam na niego z namysłem. Uśmiechnęłam się.

\- Nie, Dave. - powiedziałam. - Prywatne sprawy. Ale dzięki.

Od śmierci Bode'a w Departamencie trwał lekki chaos. Usiedliśmy z Anetą i Timem po pogrzebie i przedyskutowaliśmy sprawę tak rzeczowo, jak tylko się dało. Carborough zgodził się oddać mi jednego ze swoich podopiecznych, który i tak pracował z Bode'em przy mózgach. Teraz, oprócz Żanety i mnie, w gabinecie przesiadywał uroczy dzieciak świeżo po Hogwarcie, z oczami wciąż pełnymi światła, zachwycony swoją pracą. Miałam nadzieję, że nie byłam _aż taka_ radosna, kiedy zaczynałam pracę w Departamencie. Dzieciak nazywał się Daniel Lewis i, wbrew pozorom, nie miał nic wspólnego z Żanetą. Bywało dziwnie, kiedy darłam się „Lewis!" z korytarza, mając na myśli Żanetę, a z gabinetu wypadał Daniel.

Całą frustrację wybijałam z siebie na piątkowych treningach, na półtorej godziny zapominając, że umiem w magię. I robiłam postępy szybciej, niż przez ostatnich kilka lat. No, ale wtedy to była rozrywka, a teraz…

Teraz fakt, że umiałam komuś spuścić całkiem widowiskowy łomot, stał się alternatywą dla różdżki i zaklęć ofensywnych. Całkiem prawdopodobną alternatywą, bo z zaklęć ofensywnych umiałam rzucić Locomotor mortis, Drętwotę i Expelliarmusa. I to by chyba było na tyle. Za każdym razem, kiedy pojedynkowałam się w Hogwarcie z Huncwotami, dawali mi mój tyłek. Na złotej tacy. Z przybraniem z kiści winogron. Nawet Pettigrew. Który był zastanawiająco dobry z zaklęć odbicia.

No, teraz wyrównywałam szanse. Jeśli uda mi się uniknąć pierwszego zaklęcia i przejść na pięści, większość czarodziejów nie miała ze mną szans. Odkąd poszli do Hogwartu, uczono ich o wyższości magii nad nie-magią i nie-magicznymi sposobami na życie. Ze mną ten numer nie przechodził. Mój stary żart o „jednym chromosomie od bycia charłakiem" nie przestawał być aktualny. Miałam, mam i będę mieć choleryczny problem z magią praktyczną, więc musiałam jakoś to nadrobić.

A mugolski świat zapewniał całkiem spory repertuar sposobów na ułatwienie sobie życia.

I skopanie czyjegoś tyłka.

Nie powiedziałam Davidowi nic z powyższego, oczywiście. Po prostu pożegnałam go w miejscu, w którym nasze drogi się rozchodziły, i szybkim krokiem skierowałam się do domu. Noc była mroźna, dochodziła już jedenasta, i ulice były właściwie wyludnione. Tylko kilku ostatnich przechodniów przemykało chodnikiem, drżąc i zacierając ręce. Zaczął padać śnieg, pokrywając ulicę cienką, śliską warstwą. Mocniej zacisnęłam szalik i dopięłam kurtkę. Jeszcze przyśpieszyłam kroku, chociaż wszystko mnie bolało. Nie czułam się bezpiecznie.

Szept.

Bez namysłu padłam na chodnik, zakrywając głowę rękami. Zaklęcie śmignęło mi nad głową i rąbnęło w drzewo. Poderwałam się i rozejrzałam; jakaś ciemna postać uciekała właśnie z zasięgu światła latarni. Bez namysłu zanurkowałam w jakiś żywopłot. Nie zamierzałam nawet szukać różdżki; w tej chwili o niej nie myślałam. Wciąż należałam do mugolskiej części mojego życia, nie zdążyłam się jeszcze przestawić na czarodziejską.

\- Gdzie jeeeesteś… - ktoś zawołał i zaraz rozchichotał się wariacko. Zacisnęłam oczy. Namacałam kamień i zacisnęłam na nim palce. Gałązki żywopłotu wbijały mi się w dłonie, nogi i szyję, ale trwałam w bezruchu. Nasłuchiwałam. - No wyyyjdź, nie zrobię ci krzywdy… po prostu chcemy porozmawiać…

\- _Hablar con este_ , kretynie. - wymamrotałam niemal bezgłośnie i wystawiłam z żywopłotu nogę. Śmierciożerca potknął się, jęknął i gruchnął o chodnik. Nie dałam mu wstać. Błyskawicznie wyplątałam się z ogrodzenia i, zanim czarny się pozbierał, wsadziłam solidnego kopniaka w lędźwia. Pożegnaj się z nerkami, sukinkocie. Śmierciożerca wrzasnął, zapewne budząc okolicznych mieszkańców.

\- Ty dziwko! - dobiegło gdzieś z ciemności i zaraz śmignął ku mnie Cruciatus. Zeszłam mu z drogi. Cisnęłam kamieniem, celując na oko, i zostałam nagrodzona kolejnym wrzaskiem. Zanim śmierciożerca zdołał dojść do siebie dopadłam do niego; cios w żołądek, kolanem w nos, łokciem w kark; nokaut. Słabeusze. Czarny padł na chodnik, nie wypuszczając z dłoni różdżki. Niewiele myśląc, potraktowałam jego rękę piętą glana. Chrupnęły kości i łamane drewno.

\- Zabiję cię! - usłyszałam zza pleców i znów musiałam unikać zaklęcia. Tanecznym piruetem weszłam w zasięg drugiego śmierciożercy, który miał śnieg na szacie, i potraktowałam go pięścią w nos. Wrzasnął, zatoczył się na żywopłot; znów bez większego namysłu władowałam mu glana w klejnoty rodowe. Zapiszczał i upuścił różdżkę, którą udało mi się chwycić. Po czym przełamałam ją na pół.

\- Nazywam się Cass Bennet, sukinsynu. - warknęłam. - Nie zadzieraj z Cass Bennet. - dodałam, rzucając półówki różdżki na chodnik. Zza pleców słyszałam słabe poruszenia. Uznałam, że powinnam raczej wiać, zgubić się w mugolskim tłumie, zanim sprowadzą posiłki. Zostawiłam więc jedno śmierciożercę ogłuszonego, drugiego ledwo przytomnego z bólu i zaciskającego dłonie na kroczu. Biegiem puściłam się jednak dopiero, kiedy skręciłam za róg.

Wskoczyłam do nocnego autobusu i jakiś czas krążyłam po całym Londynie, by na pewno zmylić ewentualny ogon. Do domu wróciłam przed drugą. Do trzeciej leżałam w wannie żałując, że na Grimmauld Place nie mają telefonu.

* * *

\- Co czytacie? - zapytałam, gwałtownie przerywając wykład na temat mechaniki zaklęć znikania. Dwie studentki gwałtownie poderwały głowy znad czegoś, co czytały pod ławką.

\- N-nic, pani profesor. - wyjąkała jedna z nich. Uniosłam brew.

\- Moja droga, przez siedem lat czytałam pod ławką różną literaturę, mało mającą wspólnego z tematem lekcji. - powiedziałam spokojnie. - Umiem rozpoznać objawy. Dawajcie.

Dziewczyna z ociąganiem pokazała mi _Żonglera_ , pisemko, o którym wiedziałam tyle, że jest dziwaczne. „Harry Potter: Prawda o powrocie Lorda Voldemorta", przeczytałam na okładce i uniosłam brew. Odnalazłam artykuł w środku i przejrzałam go pobieżnie. Wyglądało na to, że Potter zebrał się w sobie i wreszcie postanowił udzielić porządnego wywiadu, rzucając światło na swoją wersję wydarzeń z ostatniego czerwca. Dobry ruch, szkoda tylko, że w takim szmatławcu.

\- Nie żebym nie doceniała. - powiedziałam sucho, oddając gazetę studentkom. - Ale mogłyście przeczytać to na przerwie. Drugie prawo Stinglera, proszę. Panno Rider?

Studentka oblała się rumieńcem, ale zdołała coś z siebie wykrzesać. Uznałam, że dam jej spokój, i wróciłam do wykładu. Jednak nie poświęcałam mu całej należnej uwagi. Zastanawiałam się, jak na artykuł zareaguje Syriusz - pewnie wybuchając histerycznym śmiechem i nie mogąc uspokoić się przez całe godziny. Remus pewnie spróbuje zachować powagę mówiąc, że to było lekkomyślne, ale potem dołączy do Syriusza. Moody się wścieknie. Nie mogłam się już doczekać spotkania Zakonu. Jednak zanim to nastąpi - cholera, zanim zwyczajnie wpadnę na Grimmauld Place - miałam jeszcze pół godziny wykładu do odbębnienia i co najmniej osiem godzin w Departamencie. Daniel Lewis był pomocny, ale roboty i tak było dla pięciorga, a nie trojga.

Lupin kominkował niecały tydzień później. Wyglądał na wycieńczonego.

\- Zajrzałabyś, Cass? - zapytał zamiast „dzień dobry". - Bo ja już mam serdecznie dość.

Westchnęłam ciężko, żegnając się w duchu z cichym wieczorem przy domowej pizzy i jakiejś lekkiej książce.

\- Będę wieczorem. Przynieść wódkę?

\- Jak Syriusz wypije coś więcej, to mu wątroba strzeli. - powiedział Lupin gorzko. - Nie, po prostu mnie brakuje pomysłów.

Westchnęłam, pocierając czoło.

\- Coś wymyślę. - obiecałam. Nie musiałam jednak za dużo myśleć. Wiedziałam, że powinnam Łapę znowu wkurzyć, sprowokować do bójki, dać mu sposób na spuszczenie pary. Kiedy tego wieczoru dotarłam na Grimmauld Place, miałam już rozplanowaną całą kłótnię i późniejszą bójkę. I, jak zwykle, nic z tego nie wyszło.

Remus, widząc mnie wchodzącą do kuchni, tylko wskazał na sufit.

\- Tak źle? - mruknęłam.

\- Gorzej. - powiedział Lunatyk łagodnie. Przewróciłam oczami i zaczęłam wspinaczkę na samą górę, do królestwa Syriusza. Przechodząc koło trzeciego piętra, usłyszałam skwirzenie Hardodzioba, który chyba niedawno dostał swoją porcję szczurów. Bez pukania weszłam do pokoju Łapy i w momencie zrozumiałam, co Lunatyk miał na myśli. Jeśli to nie była depresja… to nie wiem, jak coś takiego wygląda.

Syriusz leżał w łóżku, a dookoła miał totalny bajzel z książek, kubków i talerzy. W milczeniu zebrałam wszystkie naczynia, ustawiłam je na biurku. Pozbierałam książki i położyłam je w stosikach na biblioteczce. Łapa musiał wiedzieć, że tu jestem i to robię, ale nie zareagował choćby mruknięciem. Nieco mnie przeraził fakt, że chyba od kilku dni prawie w ogóle nie wychodził z pościeli. I stanowczo wymagał kąpieli.

Usiadłam obok niego. Czekałam. Po chwili Łapa usiadł i, podobnie jak ja, oparł plecy o wezgłowie łóżka.

\- Po prostu… myślałem, że przelusterkuje. - mruknął Syriusz niby obojętnie, ale słyszałam w jego głosie żal. Coś chwyciło mnie za gardło. Wyjątkowo posłuchałam impulsu i objęłam go, przyciągając jego głowę do swojego ramienia. Poddał się mojemu uściskowi na jakieś piętnaście sekund zanim odsunął mnie delikatnie, choć stanowczo. Unikał mojego wzroku.

\- Pewnie jest zajęty. - powiedziałam łagodnie. - Niedługo egzaminy… pewnie się uczą.

Syriusz naburmuszył się lekko, ale kiwnął głową.

\- I jeszcze ta tajna grupa, o której mi mówiliście z Lupinem. - dodałam, świadoma, że chyba nie tak powinnam prowadzić tę rozmowę. - A doba ma tylko dwadzieścia cztery godziny…

\- No wiem… - burknął Łapa takim tonem, że się momentalnie zamknęłam.

\- Jadłeś coś dziś? - zapytałam po chwili. Wzruszył ramionami. Pozwoliłam sobie tylko na krótkie, ukradkowe westchnienie. Nie było dobrze. Łapa wybrał całkowicie niekomunikatywny schemat rozmowy. Wyjść? Źle. Zostać? Może jeszcze gorzej.

\- Marzę o kąpieli. - powiedziałam nagle. Syriusz zrobił dziwny ruch, który miał chyba oznaczać „rób co chcesz, wisi mi to". O nie, Black, tak się bawić nie będziemy.

Wstałam. Zrzuciłam z nóg glany. Rozpięłam bluzę i cisnęłam ją gdzieś na komodę. Obeszłam syriuszowe łóżko i bezceremonialnie wyciągnęłam go z pościeli.

\- Daj mi spokój. - burknął on, bezwolnie poddając się moim machinacjom.

\- Nie. - odparłam zwięźle, wypychając go na korytarz. - Jakby cię McGonagall tak zobaczyła, zeszłaby na zawał. Ty, najwyraźniej, nie jesteś w stanie wziąć się w garść, więc ja cię wezmę. - łokciem otworzyłam drzwi do łazienki na piętrze i wepchnęłam Łapę do środka. Nie pierwszy raz miałam okazję wizytować ten przybytek w ciemnym marmurze i srebrze, ale za każdym razem robiło to na mnie wrażenie. Łazienka nie była ogromna, ale wystarczająco duża, by oprócz zwykłych łazienkowych utensyliów zawierać wannę, spokojnie mieszczącą dwie osoby. Ktoś - podejrzewałam Lupina - chyba niedawno zmienił ręczniki; w powietrzu unosił się lekki, świeży zapach prania.

\- Super. - ucieszyłam się. - Wyskakuj z ciuchów.

Syriusz z miną cierpiącego za miliony wziął się do rozpinania szaty. Zajęłam się więc napełnianiem wanny. Z imponującej kolekcji płynów do kąpieli została jedna, w połowie pełna butelka, którą swego czasu zostawiłam tu przez zapomnienie. Mugolski płyn o zapachu pomarańczy musiał Łapie przypaść do gustu. Na niech tam, na zdrowie. Naprodukowałam pomarańczowej piany i, nie zwracając uwagi na minę Łapy, wepchnęłam go do wanny.

\- Jesteś szurnięta, mówił ci to ktoś? - zapytał Syriusz, kiedy już wykaszlał całą pianę, jakiej się nałykał lądując w wodzie. Wzruszyłam ramionami, zrzucając sweterek i biorąc się do rozpinania spodni.

\- Parę razy. - przyznałam. Bez ceregieli władowałam się do wanny obok Łapy i z zadowolonym westchnieniem zanurzyłam się po nos. Moja wanna nie pozwalała na takie wyczyny. Kiedy chciałam się wymoczyć, zawsze coś mi wystawało: stopy, kolana, ramiona. U Syriusza nie musiałam się tym przejmować.

Łapa obserwował mnie ponuro. Nie zwracałam na niego uwagi, bez skrępowania korzystając z dobrodziejstw gorącej wody i pomarańczowego płynu do kąpieli.

\- Nie mów, że się wstydzisz. - rzuciłam w pewnym momencie, spłukując pianę z włosów. Syriusz wzruszył ramionami. - No, Łapa. Do roboty. Nie każ mi tego robić za ciebie, nie nadaję się na pielęgniarkę.

Znów westchnął, jakbym się nad nim znęcała, ale sięgnął po mydło. Grzeczny chłopiec. Zwinęłam włosy w węzeł i rozejrzałam się za klamrą. W zasięgu wzroku, oczywiście, żadnej nie było - bo skąd - więc tylko oparłam głowę o brzeg wanny i podjęłam się obserwacji Syriusza spod przymkniętych powiek.

\- Szoruj, szoruj. - powiedziałam. - Masz jakieś mugolskie ciuchy w domu, nie?

Spojrzał na mnie bez zrozumienia.

\- Pomyślałam, że pójdziemy na spacer. - powiedziałam, przenosząc oczy na sufit, lekko zasnuty parą. - Po mugolskim Londynie. Koledzy z mugolskiej strony mają niesamowitą radochę z jakiegoś nowego filmu i czuję się wyalienowana. Reflektujesz?

Syriusz gapił się na mnie z opadniętą szczęką.

\- Cass… wiesz, że nie…

\- Pierdolenie. - zdenerwowałam się. - Po pierwsze, nie podejrzewam sługusów Naczelnego Drania o szwendanie się po mugolskich kinach. Po drugie, prościej prosić o wybaczenie niż pozwolenie. Po trzecie, jak tu zostaniesz jeszcze trochę, to będziemy musieli z Lunatykiem przeszukiwać cały dom w poszukiwaniu ostrych przedmiotów.

\- Ale…

\- Jak nie chcesz, to pójdę sama. - odgarnęłam mokre włosy z oczu. - Ale wolałabym pójść z tobą. - dodałam miękko.

\- Lunatyk nas nie puści.

\- Lunatyk nie jest moim szefem. Coś wymyślimy.

* * *

Syriusz nie mógł przestać chichotać, więc rzuciłam na niego Silencio. Głowę wciąż miałam wypełnioną akcją filmu, tymi wszystkimi pościgami, wybuchami i dziejącymi się _rzeczami,_ z których składał się amerykański film strzelano-kopany. Pozwoliłam Łapie opchać się mugolskimi słodyczami i cały ten cukier chyba uderzył mu do głowy. A ja czerpałam zastanawiające ilości frajdy z obserwowania go takim… takim…

Takim sobą.

Bo chyba od roku _nie był_ sobą. Dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, jakim cierniem mi ten fakt tkwił w oku.

\- Zamknij się. - syknęłam na Syriusza, który się prawie dusił ze śmiechu, mimo mojego Silencio. - Lupin pewnie jeszcze nie śpi.

Syriusz przytknął obie dłonie do skroni i rozcapierzył palce. Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Nie chcę wiedzieć. - mruknęłam i wepchnęłam go do domu. Na palcach, z trudem manewrując niezbyt kooperatywnym Łapą, dotarłam do kuchni. Zajrzałam do środka: pusto, tylko ogień dopalał się na kominku. Dobra nasza. Zerknęłam kontrolnie na zegarek: północ. Cudownie. Była szansa, że Lupin jednak poszedł już do łóżka.

W połowie drogi między drugim a trzecim piętrem Łapa poklepał mnie po ramieniu i dał znać, żebym go odczarowała. Sam najwyraźniej nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie miał różdżkę, i pewnie nie chciało mu się nawet szukać. Z westchnieniem zdjęłam z niego Silencio.

\- Mówił ci ktoś kiedyś, że jesteś szurnięta? - zaszeptał Black dramatycznie. Uśmiechnęłam się i złapałam go, zanim gibnął się w tył i zleciał ze schodów. Rany boskie, co ten cukier z niego zrobił. Teraz już chyba wiem, czemu Black pił czarną kawę i nie słodził herbaty.

\- Ty. - przypomniałam mu. - Parę razy.

Syriusz zachichotał.

\- A wy gdzie byliście? - rozległo się z trzeciego piętra. Poderwaliśmy głowy. Lupin stał nad nami, z rękami założonymi na piersi, i patrzył na nas ze złością. Wciąż był w dziennym ubraniu, z kieszeni szaty wystawał mu ostatni _Prorok Codzienny._ Momentalnie straciłam humor.

\- Heeej, Lunatyk. - powiedział Łapa i zarechotał. - Dawnośmy się nie widzieli.

\- Czym go naćpałaś? - zapytał Remus zimno.

\- Ciastkiem z truskawkami, bitą śmietaną i posypką czekoladową. - przyznałam ze skruchą.

\- Wyszliście z domu?!

Och, słynny gniew Remusa Lupina. Za czasów Huncwotów to on był tym najrozsądniejszym (co nie przeszkadzało mu ładować się w kłopoty ze zdumiewającą częstotliwością). Zwykle to on powstrzymywał Huncwotów tuż przed tym, jak zrobili coś, za co groziło wydalenie ze szkoły. Dopóki nie przekraczali tej linii, Remus dostarczał zaplecze logistyczne. Nie bez kozery był Huncwotem.

\- Nie. - powiedziałam. - Skąd. To byłoby niebezpieczne.

Syriusz za mną nie przestawał chichotać. Remus wpatrywał się we mnie. Nie spuściłam wzroku; pracowałam z Anetą Simmengton i Timem Carborough, miałam niezłą praktykę. Chociaż wzrok Remusa powodował u mnie ciarki.

\- Przecież czuję. - powiedział Lupin zimno. - Chrupki, papierosy i czekoladę. I śnieg. Więc nie wmawiaj mi tu, że nie zabrałaś Syriusza na przechadzkę.

Wkurzyłam się.

\- Sam prosiłeś mnie o pomoc. - powiedziałam ze złością. - Zrobiłam, co uznałam za najlepsze.

\- Narażając Syriusza na cholerne niebezpieczeństwo!

\- Nie w mugolskim Londynie! - warknęłam.

\- NAWET W MUGOLSKIM LONDYNIE!

\- A kiedy ostatnio tam byłeś? - zadałam pytanie. Syriusz powoli przestawał chichotać. Sytuacja wymykała mi się z rąk. - Uwierz, gdybym nie miała pewności, że wrócimy bezpiecznie i _niezauważeni_ , nie wyciągałabym Syriusza z domu.

Lupin opuścił ręce. Wyglądał na zrezygnowanego.

\- Masz rację. - mruknął. Skinęłam głową. No wreszcie. - Tylko ty jesteś na tyle walnięta, by pomyśleć o czymś takim. - w jego oczach pojawił się cień uśmiechu. - Uważajcie, żeby Dumbledore się nie dowiedział.

\- Tajest. - powiedzieliśmy chóralnie z Syriuszem; Łapa dodatkowo zasalutował zamaszyście, przywalając mi łokciem w krzyż.

\- Idźcie spać. - Lupin odwrócił się na pięcie, prawdopodobnie by wreszcie pójść do łóżka. Jak przystało na zmartwionego faceta z kompleksem opiekuna, czekał aż nieposłuszne dzieci wrócą z nielegalnej wycieczki po mieście.

\- Zostajesz do jutra? - zapytał Syriusz, popychając mnie lekko, żebym ruszyła tyłek.

\- A mogę? - ziewnęłam. Nagle poczułam się senna. Chyba nagły strzał adrenaliny - niezbędny, by poradzić sobie z Lunatykiem w jego trybie „słuszny wkurw" - właśnie się skończył. No i jednak byłam po dziesięciu godzinach w pracy i, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, dość wyczerpującej emocjonalnie wycieczce po zdrowie mentalne Łapy. Dlatego myśl o dużym, wygodnym łóżku i miękkiej pościeli była zdecydowanie kusząca.

Syriusz prawie mnie niósł przez ostatnie kilka stopni. Wciąż od czasu do czasu wydawał cichy chichot. Jakoś dotarłam do łóżka i padłam na nie, twarzą naprzód.

\- Cassie, kochanie, czy ty tak wyglądasz codziennie wieczorem? - zapytał Łapa.

\- Mniej więcej. - wymamrotałam.

\- Przepracowujesz się.

\- E tam. - z trudem podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej i wzięłam do rozwiązywania glanów. Za mną Syriusz skakał na jednej nodze, usiłując się pozbyć buta. Nie wiedziałam, skąd ma w domu mugolskie ciuchy, wolałam nie pytać. No i to było miłe uczucie, przekonać się, że dalej mógłby się ubrać w podomkę mojej babci i wyglądać dobrze. Azkaban zrobił swoje, ale na tę chwilę Łapa sprawiał wrażenie wypoczętego i zadowolonego z siebie. Nawet mimo z lekka przetartych dżinsów, wyraźnie za dużej bluzy i chyba nieśmiertelnej (i niezniszczalnej) skórzanej kurtki.

Cel osiągnięty.

\- Cassie? - wymruczał Łapa, kiedy już ukokosiliśmy się jakoś w łóżku. Zdarzyło mi się tu kiedyś zostawić przyduży T-shirt, który teraz był jak znalazł. Ach to roztargnienie i wczesne poranki, w które zbierałam się jak szalona, by uciec zanim dopadną mnie wyrzuty sumienia. Dlatego teraz mogłam się ułożyć obok niego, ubrana w koszulkę z Kłapouchym.

\- No co?

\- Dzięki.

Uśmiechnęłam się. Zrezygnowałam z zachowywania pozorów - w końcu i tak to było jego łóżko, a nie jeden z wolnych pokojów. Obróciłam się na drugi bok i wtuliłam w Syriusza. Był ciepły i wciąż zbyt chudy, ale uścisk jego ramienia był bardzo podobny do tego, który pamiętałam z Hogwartu.

 _Czy tak samo jest tam_

 _W drugim królestwie śmierci_

 _Czy budzimy się zupełnie sami_

 _W godzinę kiedy wszystko w nas_

 _Jest czułością i czystymi łzami_

 _Usta chcą pocałunku_

 _A modlą się do złamanego kamienia_

* * *

\- A czy ktokolwiek kiedyś pomyślał, żeby może skombinować mugolską trzydziestkęszóstkę i zwyczajnie wpakować Voldemortowi kulkę w łeb? - zdenerwowałam się w pewnym momencie kolejnego zebrania Zakonu, które robiło jedynie za zdawanie raportu z sytuacji. Moody był cholernie ostrożny, jeśli szło o podejmowanie jakiejś akcji, jakiejś inicjatywy, i zaczynało mnie to irytować. Nie po to odsiaduję sobie dupę w Departamencie, żeby reszta robiła jakieś przeklęte raporty!

\- Co to jest trzydziestkaszóstka? - szczerze zainteresował się Moody. Remus wydał z siebie Odgłos, ja przewróciłam oczami.

\- Taki rodzaj metalowej różdżki, której mugole używają do zadawania śmierci. - wyjaśnił Artur znad _Proroka_.

\- I myślisz, że to by coś dało? - zapytał Moody. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie z Remusem. Lunatyk wzruszył ramionami.

\- Cholera wie. - przyznałam. - Nie bardzo znam się na magicznym leczeniu mechanicznych urazów mózgu. Ale podejrzewam, że jakby Czarnemu Bydlakowi rozwalić czachę raz a porządnie, to by było pozamiatane. Na przykład szpadlem. - rozmarzyłam się. Moody rzucił mi poirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Raz już nie wyszło. - zauważyła Molly.

\- Ale wtedy przyczyną śmierci było zaklęcie. - powiedziałam, otrząsając się z myśli o szpadlu kontra mózg Voldemorta. - Zresztą, jak już mówiłam, nie wiem. Wciąż nie do końca wiemy, czemu Avada _zabija_. Co konkretnie _robi_ organizmowi, że ten przestaje funkcjonować, nagle, cały, bez żadnych, no, biologicznych objawów. Może kulka w łeb nie jest rozwiązaniem…

\- Ale ktoś powinien spróbować. - zaśmiał się Syriusz z tła. Siedział nieco na boku i od jakiegoś czasu smarował coś pracowicie na pergaminie. - Zgłaszam się na ochotnika, pod warunkiem, że Cass załatwi pukawkę.

Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach.

\- Ja pytałam poważnie, a ty sobie jaja z tego robisz. - fuknęłam na Syriusza. Obdarzył mnie uroczym uśmiechem i wrócił do skrobania po pergaminie. Nie powstrzymałam uśmiechu, który wepchnął mi się na twarz. Miło go było takim widzieć. Jakby nasza mała ekskursja po mugolskim Londynie podniosła go na duchu, dała kopa gdzie tego potrzebował. Syriusz jakby wziął się w garść i Remus przyznał mi się po cichu, że Łapa znacznie ograniczył chlanie na umór.

\- Problemem byłoby chyba podejście do Voldemorta wystarczająco blisko, żeby to wypróbować. - zauważył Remus, uśmiechając się kątem ust. Już szykowałam się do ciętej riposty na temat karabinu snajperskiego, kiedy w kącie kuchni wybuchł mały pożar. Wszyscy obecni skoczyli na równe nogi, łapiąc za różdżki - poza mną, ja złapałam tasak do mięsa - ale uspokoiliśmy się momentalnie. Dumbledore otrzepał szatę i pozwolił swemu feniksowi przysiąść na gzymsie kominka.

\- Sir? - zapytał Syriusz po pięciu sekundach ciszy. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do nas łagodnie.

\- Co słychać, moi drodzy? - zapytał konwersacyjnym tonem. - Molly, byłbym ci głęboko wdzięczny za filiżankę herbaty…

\- Tak, już… - Molly, nie oglądając się na właściciela domu, rzuciła się w stronę pieca. Dumbledore usiadł koło Moody'ego i rozejrzał się po obecnych.

\- Co pana tu sprowadza o tej porze? - zapytał Remus niepewnie. Dyrektor uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Chyba właśnie zrezygnowałem z posady dyrektora w Hogwarcie.

 _Brzdęk_. Molly upuściła dzbanek na wodę; skorupy rozsypały się po całej kuchni, a my wlepiliśmy oczy w Dumbledore'a.

\- Ja przepraszam, że to powiem. - odezwałam się po co najmniej dziesięciu sekundach. - Ale czy pana pogrzało?

Dumbledore zaśmiał się krótko i zdjął okulary, by przetrzeć je rękawem szaty.

\- Korneliusz dowiedział się o… tajnej grupie samoobrony w Hogwarcie. - powiedział tonem wyjaśnienia. Syriusz wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś między piskiem a kaszlnięciem. - Jako, że niezbyt dobrym posunięciem dla edukacji Harry'ego Pottera i jego kolegów byłoby przyznanie, że to ich pomysł… wziąłem winę na siebie.

\- Mówiłam! - krzyknęła cienko Molly, odrywając się od zbierania skorup dzbanka. - Mówiłam, że ta grupa wpędzi ich w kłopoty!

\- Przecież nie mogli całkiem polegać na tej Umbridge! - zareagował Syriusz, zupełnie jakby wziął to do siebie. Molly spojrzała na niego wrogo i już otwierała usta, ale się wtrąciłam zanim skoczyli sobie do gardeł:

\- I co teraz pan zamierza zrobić?

Dyrektor wzruszył ramionami.

\- Gdzieś się schowam. - powiedział lekceważąco. - Ale będę miał oko na wszystko.

Zamrugałam szybko.

\- Czy to znaczy, że jeśli będę potrzebowała dostępu do hogwarckiej biblioteki, będę musiała prosić _Umridge_ o pozwolenie? - zapytałam, nagle pojmując kilka dodatkowych implikacji ustąpienia Dumbledore'a ze stanowiska. Wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie z zaskoczeniem, Moody dodatkowo z niesmakiem.

\- Obawiam się, że tak, Cassandro. - powiedział Dumbledore łagodnie. Zaklęłam brzydko, ale po hiszpańsku.

\- No to pięknie. - mruknęłam i obsunęłam się w krześle. Cholera jasna w pysk, niedobrze. To zwolni Dumbledore'owi całkiem sporo czasu, ale… Jezus Maria, biedne dzieciaki z Hogwartu. Jak Umbridge się dorwie do władzy - a wątpiłam, żeby Knot i ona sama przepuścili taką okazję - to pozamiatane.

I jak przez cały rok nie była mi potrzebna hogwarcka biblioteka, tak teraz stawiałam dziesięć galeonów, że Danielowi albo Żanecie zachce się jakiegoś tomu ze szkoły.

* * *

\- Szefowo, nie mogę znaleźć _Wieczności w ujęciu arytmetycznym._

Kurwa mać… dlaczego ja zawsze muszę mieć rację…

* * *

 _A którzy przekroczyli tamten próg_

 _I oczy mając weszli w drugie królestwo śmierci_

 _Nie wspomną naszych biednych i gwałtownych dusz_

 _Wspomną, jeżeli wspomną,_

 _Wydrążonych ludzi_

 _Chochołowych ludzi_

\- Harry kominkował z Hogwartu. - powiedział Remus tuż po świętach wielkanocnych, które spędziłam gorączkowo organizując Anecie wyjazd do Grecji. Ktoś się ocknął jakieś dwa miesiące za późno i papierologia związana z oficjalną delegacją na pół roku ruszyła dopiero teraz. Jeśli wcześniej myślałam, że nienawidzę biurokracji, tak teraz utwierdzałam się w przekonaniu, że mało do tej pory widziałam.

\- Tak? - osunęłam się na krzesło. Remus wpadł do mnie po drodze „skądś" na Grimmauld Place i zażądał kawy po mugolsku. To znaczyło mniej więcej tyle, że musiała to być kupiona w mugolskim sklepie kawa, a woda musiała gotować się normalnie, na gazie. Gdzie Remus wyczuwał różnicę, nie wiedziałam. No, ale skoro miał wilkołaczy węch, może i zmysł smaku się na to łapał.

\- Najwyraźniej, podczas lekcji oklumencji ze Snape'em…

\- Zaraz, _Snape_ uczy młodego oklumencji? - przerwałam Remusowi. - Myślałam, że to dyrektor się tym zajmie…

\- Cóż. - Remus wzruszył ramionami. - Tyle wiem. W każdym razie, Harry widział… er… pamiętasz tę scenę po sumie z obrony przed czarną magią?

Spojrzałam na Lunatyka z ironicznie uniesioną brwią.

\- Tę, która posadziła Pottera na tydzień na szlaban u Slughorna, podczas którego patroszył ropuchy i segregował pajęcze nogi?

\- No i Harry to widział. W myślodsiewni.

Remus urwał, zupełnie jakbym miała jakoś zareagować.

\- I? - popędziłam go lekko.

\- I odniósł wrażenie, że James był niedorosłym dupkiem, a Lily go nie cierpiała i jakoś zmusił ją do małżeństwa.

Z rozmachem walnęłam się dłonią w czoło. Piętnastolatki i ich przemyślenia. Nie żebym była taka sama w tym wieku (i dlatego czuję się w prawie do wyrażenia tej opinii). Każdy, kto znał Jamesa Pottera powie z ręką na sercu, że to był głupek o sercu ze złota. Zgoda, jako piętnastolatek był strasznym kretynem, ale większość piętnastolatków tak ma. Potem się wyrobił. Może i znałam Jamesa dość słabo, nie przeszkadzało mi to jednak zdawać sobie sprawy z jednej, podstawowej rzeczy: Rogacz był dobrym, odważnym człowiekiem.

\- Spróbowaliśmy mu to jakoś wyjaśnić. - ciągnął Remus jakby z nutą żalu w głosie. - Ale nie jestem pewien, że dotarło. Harry prawie został przyłapany, bo wiesz, nie korzystał z kominka legalnie…

Westchnęłam.

\- Mam pogadać ze Snapem? - zapytałam ponuro. - I tak muszę pojechać do Hogwartu.

\- Właściwie napisałem do niego, ale jakbyś mogła… czajnik gwiżdże.

Uniosłam brwi, ale wstałam i wzięłam się do robienia kawy. Remus siedział cicho, bawiąc się ołówkiem, leżącym na stercie rachunków. Podsunęłam mu kubek w żabki i usiadłam naprzeciwko. Bez komentarza obserwowałam, jak Remus wsypuje do kawy chyba trzy łyżeczki cukru. Rany boskie, że też ten człowiek nie ma próchnicy.

Pogadać ze Snapem… O rany. Już to widzę. Jak mnie nie wystawi za drzwi w ciągu pierwszych trzech minut, to uznam to za swój osobisty sukces.

\- Robię to tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie. - powiedziałam na głos. Remus uśmiechnął się kątem ust.

I tak oto dwa dni później, w sobotę rano, znalazłam się w Hogwarcie z oficjalną prośbą o dostęp do biblioteki i silnym postanowieniem, że Lunatyk nie wypłaci się do końca życia z długu wdzięczności. Postanowiłam zacząć od łatwiejszego orzecha i zbiegłam do lochów. Spodziewałam się znaleźć Mistrza Eliksirów nad kociołkiem i nie pomyliłam się za bardzo. Po kurtuazyjnym puknięciu w futrynę drzwi gabinetu ze środka rozległo się wkurzone „proszę". Zebrałam siły i wlazłam.

\- Cześć, Snape. - powiedziałam, zanim zdołał ogarnąć kto mu się pcha w pielesze. - Dawnośmy się nie widzieli.

\- Bennet. - Snape wyprostował się znad kociołka, który bulgotał niebiesko i pryskał na wszystkie strony kroplami jak iskry zimnego ognia. - Co cię tu przywiało?

\- A wiesz. - opadłam na pierwsze lepsze krzesło. - Biblioteka taka fajna, ploty takie ciekawe, podobno wywaliłeś Pottera z tych waszych… - odchrząknęłam. - Korepetycji z eliksirów.

Oczy Snape'a zwęziły się lekko.

\- Nie twój interes. - warknął i odwrócił się do mnie plecami. Westchnęłam.

\- Słuchaj no. - powiedziałam ostro. - Mógłbyś się przestać unosić jakąś cholerną ślizgońską dumą, naprawdę. Młody potrzebuje tej wiedzy. I tych umiejętności.

\- To niech się sam uczy.

\- Czy ty siebie słysysz? - wzniosłam oczy do sufitu. - Wytłumacz mi, bo ja tego nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego Dumbledore ci tak ufa?

\- To też nie twój interes.

Przechyliłam głowę i obserwowałam Snape'a jakiś czas. Coś w układzie jego ramion świadczyło o tym, że jest tego świadom. Wcale dobrze udawał jednak, że go to nie obchodzi. Wrzucił do niebieskiego eliksiru jakieś obrzydliwie wyglądające flaki i, z zegarkiem w ręku, zaczął mieszać. Nie przeszkadzałam mu. Mogłam być taka sobie w eliksirach, ale doskonale wiedziałam, żeby nie przeszkadzać warzącemu, bo może ładnie rąbnąć.

\- Snape. - odezwałam się, kiedy odłożył mieszadło. - Ja wiem, że ty go nie lubisz. I wiem, że wolałbyś spędzać te wieczory jakoś inaczej. Ale, na litość boską, przecież nie jesteś idiotą i _wiesz_ , że to nie są fanaberie.

Snape spojrzał na mnie z taką złością, że mi się zrobiło zimno.

\- Idź sobie. - warknął. - I raczej mi się nie pokazuj na oczy.

Wstałam. Najwyraźniej to była przegrana sprawa.

\- No, to wiem kogo mogę winić, jak już się sprawa rąbnie. - powiedziałam zimno. - Miłego dnia.

Nie odmówiłam sobie solidnego jebnięcia drzwiami do jego gabinetu.

Kretyn.

* * *

\- To jest dziwne. - oznajmiłam ponuro. Remus spojrzał na mnie znad gazety i uśmiechnął się lekko. Siedzieliśmy w salonie na Grimmauld Place, przy szeroko otwratym oknie na podwórze. Był ciepły majowy wieczór. Wściekła, głodna i zmęczona przyszłam tu wylać emocje na czyjąś głowę. Na pierwszej linii znalazł się, oczywiście, Syriusz, Remus nadciągnął z odsieczą krótko potem, sadzając mnie za stołem i zapychając mnie zapiekanką z ziemniaków.

Najedzona i napojona piwem kremowym zostałam następnie zaciągnięta do salonu…

Syriusz szczeknął radośnie i władował mi się na kolana.

\- Serio? - westchnęłam, ale podrapałam go za uchem. W podzięce liznął mnie po twarzy. - Black, no żeby cię pogrzało! - próbując się odsunąć rąbnęłam głową w kanapę. - Nie rób tego więcej!

Syriusz ponownie wydał basowe szczeknięcie i uwalił się na dywanie, prezentując brzuch i wymachując łapami na wszystkie strony.

\- On chce, żebyś go podrapała po brzuchu. - powiedział Remus, szeleszcząc gazetą. Przewróciłam oczami.

\- No nie mów. - mruknęłam. Łapa zaczął się miotać po dywanie, wciąż na grzbiecie i wciąż gapiąc się na mnie radośnie. Psy. Kochane stworzenia. A Syriusz, mimo rozmiarów i groźnego, podobnego do ponuraka wyglądu, najwyraźniej potrafił być również uroczym, chętnym do zabawy psem. Super. Chcąc nie chcąc potarmosiłam go trochę. Potem potarmosiłam go nieco bardziej. I zanim się obejrzałam, Łapa wciągnął mnie do zabawy. Remus śmiał się z kanapy, a ja oganiałam się od Syriusza, który za punkt honoru wziął sobie polizanie mnie po twarzy. Stworek chyba zajrzał na chwilę do salonu, ale zaraz uciekł, jakby przerażony naszą wesołością.

Kiedy Syriusz się zmęczył zrzucił psią skórę i padł na dywan tuż przy kanapie Remusa. Wyglądał dobrze: oczy mu lśniły, szczerzył zęby w radosnym uśmiechu, długie włosy opadały mu na twarz z tą typową dla niego nonszalancją. Ukradkiem zerknęłam na Remusa; przypatrywał się Łapie, a delikatny uśmiech błądził mu po twarzy.

I to było dobre.

Zostałam na noc. Jakoś nie miałam ochoty wracać do tego pustego domu, w którym jedynym głosem poza moim własnym był telewizor i radio. Nie chciałam wracać do książek, które już przeczytałam; nie chciałam wracać nawet do tych, których jeszcze nie zdążyłam wziąć do rąk. Nie chciałam wracać do ciszy, zwykle przyjaznej. Chciałam zostać tu, w tym domu który, choć ponury, miał wreszcie szansę zaapsorbować trochę śmiechu.

Chciałam zostać tu z Syriuszem.

* * *

Aneta Simmengton, nasza szefowa, spakowała manele i pojechała do Grecji. To zostawiło Departament Tajemnic _de facto_ na mojej i Tima głowie. Przez większość czerwca wykopywałam się z papierologii, którą _trzeba_ było pilnie zrobić na już, teraz, zaraz, i przez to wychodziłam z roboty ostatnia, w późnych godzinach wieczornych. Żaneta pozostawała niereformowalna i musiałam ją wyganiać z biura około osiemnastej, ale chociaż Daniel miał odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku i zmywał się nie później niż o siedemnastej.

Syriusz nie był tym faktem zachwycony, ale cierpiał w milczeniu. Byłam na Grimmauld Place niemal codziennie. Razem z Remusem kontynuowaliśmy naszą misję zajmowania Łapy wszystkim, czym się dało, ale Syriusz wyraźnie tęsknił za wolnością aż do bólu. To mnie silnie smuciło i mocno irytowało. Dlatego wyłaziłam z siebie, wymyślając różne dziwne rzeczy, by Łapa ciągle był czymś zajęty. Jednak zmęczenie kiedyś musiało mnie dopaść. Weekendy były stanowczo za krótkie.

Dlatego, wbrew złożonej Snape'owi obietnicy, winiłam później głównie siebie.

Osiemnastego czerwca byłam sama w Departamencie. Było już cicho i spokojnie. Żaneta wyszła przed chwilą, zabierając jakieś swoje wykresy i badania. Tim był w Aberdeen, a jego zespół dawno poskładał manatki i odmeldował się, by móc z samego rana pojechać do Belfastu na konferencję. Gorączkowo, czując narastającą migrenę, wypełniałam sprawozdanie z jednego z eksperymentów profesora Croakera; zaadaptował pomysł Żanety z wrzuceniem żywego jajka do klosza czasu i teraz na mojej głowie było zaprojektowanie usprawnienia metodologicznego obliczania wyników.

Kiedy usłyszałam stuknięcie windy, było już za późno.

T.S. Elliot, _The Hollow Men:_

 _This is the way the world ends_

 _Not with a bang but a whimper_


	9. Nevermind the Scarring

Stałam przed Łukiem i wpatrywałam się w falującą lekko zasłonę. Kilka kroków za mną stał Remus, zwiesiwszy głowę.

\- Nic nie możesz zrobić? - zapytał po dłuższej chwili.

\- Nie. - odparłam drętwym tonem. - To droga w jedną stronę.

Departament był już cichy. Na górze wciąż zapewne wrzało, ale tu było cicho. Ciemno i spokojnie.

Minęło około pół godziny odkąd Dumbledore znalazł mnie w biurze, ogłuszoną. Przez jakieś pięć minut nie wiedziałam, co się dookoła mnie dzieje, zupełnie jakby ktoś mnie skonfundował. Kiedy przyszłam nieco do siebie i dotarła do mnie całość sytuacji, bez namysłu rzuciłam się do biegu.

Od tamtej pory wszystko zlało mi się w jeden ciąg obrazów i wrażeń. Pamiętałam krzyki, gonitwy, zaklęcia. Instynktownie rzuciłam się w trzewia mojego Departamentu; biegłam przez zdemolowane sale, zapomniawszy o różdżce. Nie rejestrowałam zmieniaczy czasu, potłuczonych. Nie zauważyłam pękniętego akwarium w Sali Myśli. Nie zwróciłam uwagi na inną, bezsensowną konfigurację planet w Sali Przestrzeni.

Nie zdołałam dogonić Dumbledore'a i nie zdążyłam być świadkiem… niczego. Do Sali Śmierci dotarłam jakieś pięć minut za późno. Na sam koniec starcia, kiedy Bellatriks Lestrange już uciekła z pola bitwy. Moody zajmował się nieprzytomną Tonks, Remus podnosił Kingsleya, zakrwawionego; spędzeni na środek sali śmierciożercy byli skrępowani zaklęciem, które rozpoznawałam zaledwie kątem umysłu.

Na sztywnych nogach podeszłam do Lupina, który był blady jak śmierć ( _trzy dni temu graliśmy w szachy, Lunatyku, i Syriusz spuszczał mi manto_ ). Razem posadziliśmy Kingsleya na ławce.

\- Co się stało? - zapytałam. I Remus mi powiedział, a głos mu drżał. W międzyczasie dyrektor wydał szybkie dyspozycje i zniknął, zapewne ratować Harry'ego Pottera przed pewną śmiercią z rąk Bellatriks Lestrange.

Dlatego teraz stałam przy Łuku Śmierci i obserwowałam falowanie zasłony, nasłuchując widomowych szeptów, dochodzących z drugiej strony, gdziekolwiek by ona nie była. Za mną tłoczyli się śmierciożercy, krępowani wersją jednego z moich zaklęć. Dyrektor poszedł krok dalej niż ja i dołożył komponent antydeportacyjny…

Otrząsnęłam się.

\- Idę tam. - powiedziałam cicho i spojrzałam na Remusa. Miał oczy nawiedzonego. Zebrałam się w sobie i skierowałam w stronę wyjścia. Kinglsey, który nieco doszedł do siebie, i Moody właśnie opatrywali jakąś dziewczynkę o długich blond włosach. Zatrzymałam się. Wzięłam głęboki wdech i ruszyłam biegiem. Harry nie przyszedł sam; oprócz dziewczyny, którą zajmował się Moody, była jeszcze dwójka najmłodszych Weasleyów, znana mi Hermiona Granger i chłopiec, który mógł być tylko Neville'em Longbottomem.

Postarałam się wyrzucić tę myśl z głowy.

Dotarłam do atrium i trafiłam na chaos. Centrum chaosu stanowił Dumbledore i Knot. Dyrektor wyglądał na spokojnego, Knot natomiast wyraźnie panikował. Używając łokci przepchnęłam się do nich i stanęłam za Dumbledore'em; domyślałam się, że będę potrzebna. Nigdzie nie widziałam młodego Pottera.

\- O, Cassandra. - zauważył mnie dyrektor łaskawie. - Świetnie. Korneliuszu, Cassandra na pewno opowie ci nieco więcej. Moje pół godziny dla ciebie właśnie minęło. Do zobaczenia.

To powiedziawszy, zdeportował się. Spojrzałam na Knota. Przypatrywał mi się z paniką w oczach.

\- To prawda? - zamruczał. - On… wrócił?

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Już rok temu, panie ministrze. - powiedziałam ze zmęczeniem. - A dzisiaj włamał się do Departamentu Tajemnic i spróbował dokonać kradzieży. Na szczęście, udało nam się go powstrzymać.

W oczach Knota rodziła się najszczersza panika, widziałam to wyraźnie.

Oto, jak kończy się świat.

* * *

W pośpiechu wyprowadzaliśmy kwaterę główną z Grimmauld Place. Obecny był Dumbledore - świat zatacza kręgi - ja, Molly i Artur Weasleyowie oraz Remus Lupin. W pośpiechu, ale najdokładniej jak się dało, zbieraliśmy papiery i rozbrajaliśmy zaklęcia. Co chwila ktoś pytał mnie, co zrobić z jakąś rzeczą czy zaklęciem. Zupełnie jakbym miała jakieś prawo... jakąś podstawę, by decydować...

\- Dlaczego wszyscy pytają o takie rzeczy mnie?! - wybuchnęłam wreszcie, kiedy Kingsley zapytał, co zrobimy ze Stworkiem. - Z jakiej racji niby ja mam jakąś moc... jakieś prawo decyzyjne? Nie miałam z nim nic wspólnego! Dajcież mi wszyscy święty spokój!

Zapadła cisza. Oddychałam ciężko, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Pięści zaciskałam tak mocno, że paznokcie wgryzały mi się w dłonie. Chciało mi się płakać. Nie, nie tak: chciało mi się wyć. Duża część mnie odmawiała uwierzenia w świat bez Syriusza. Inna część lamentowała i pogrążała się w żalu. A trzecia, ta zwykle analityczna i dominująca, stała cicho w kąciku, ale wnioski już miała gotowe.

Poderwałam głowę i spojrzałam wyzywająco na dyrektora. Milczał, ale minę miał solidnie niepewną. Molly Weasley, objuczona naręczem papierów, patrzyła na mnie z otwartym współczuciem. Uciekłam wzrokiem; nie chciałam jej litości. Nie chciałam również patrzeć na Remusa, który złamane serce miał wypisane w oczach wielkimi literami.

Chciałam, żeby Łapa wrócił.

 _I gdybym tylko mogła, z Bogiem zawarłabym umowę, by nas zamienił miejscami_ , tłukło mi się po głowie.

Dyrektor nie spuszczał ze mnie uważnego spojrzenia. Bez głębszego namysłu postawiłam wszystkie bariery, na jakie tylko pozwalało moje emocjonalne rozchwianie. Dumbledore skrzywił się gwałtownie, ale chyba nikt poza mną tego nie zauważył.

 _Wara_ , pomyślałam, _to moje_.

\- Och, Cassandro. - powiedział Dumbledore cicho. Nie zareagowałam. Odwróciłam się na pięcie i wróciłam do pakowania książek.

* * *

Zaproszenie do Hogwartu przyszło na początku lipca. W pierwszej chwili chciałam je zignorować, ale uznałam w końcu, że powinnam się stawić u dyrektora. Odkąd w pośpiechu wyprowadziliśmy kwaterę główną z Grimmauld Place, nie widziałam się z Dumbledore'em. W pracy udawałam, że wszystko jest w porządku i chyba nikt dokładnie nie wiedział, co właściwie zaszło w czerwcu w naszym Departamencie.

Dobrze.

Nie zdziwiłam się specjalnie, widząc w dyrektorskim gabinecie również Remusa, ściskającego w dłoniach jakąś kopertę. Od czerwca miałam kłopoty z przejmowaniem się czymkolwiek; czułam się tak, jakby ktoś mi dokładnie opakował emocje w watę i włożył do pudełka. Po prostu przywitałam się z Remusem i Dumbledore'em i usiadłam we wskazanym mi fotelu.

Ręce Lunatyka drżały, widziałam to wyraźnie. O mało co nie rozciął sobie palców nożem do papieru. Dyrektor delikatnie wyjął nóż i kopertę z rąk Remusa i sam otworzył to, co na pewno było testamentem Syriusza. Przez chwilę patrzył na treść, ale jakby jej nie widział. Wreszcie oddał pergamin Remusowi. Ten spróbował oddać go mnie, ale mu nie pozwoliłam. Nie miałam energii na litość. Wobec tego Lunatyk wziął się w garść.

\- Pozostając w pełni sił fizycznych, czarodziejskich i umysłowych…

Czy istniało coś gorszego od tych słów, otwierających czyjś testament? Skoro był w pełni sił, nie powinien pisać swej ostatniej woli.

\- Wszystkie ziemskie dobra ruchome i nieruchome zapisuję swemu synowi chrzestnemu, Harry'emu Potterowi… - odczytywał Remus lekko tylko zdławionym głosem. - W tym dom na Grimmauld Place dwanaście.

Poczułam szybkie spojrzenie Dumbledore'a, rzucone w moim kierunku. Nie zareagowałam. Siedziałam sztywno wyprostowana w fotelu, zaciskając dłonie na podłokietnikach. Remus czytał dalej, łamiącym się głosem przedzierał się przez listę rzeczy, zostawionych Harry'emu przez Syriusza. Prawie nie słyszałam słów. W głowie miałam dziwne, jednostajne brzęczenie. W połowie listy poczułam, że zaraz wybuchnę. Zerwałam się z fotela i zaczęłam krążyć po gabinecie dyrektora.

\- Remusowi Lupinowi, z podziękowaniem i przeproszeniem za wszystko… - Remus urwał gwałtownie i doczytał końcówkę zdania w ciszy. Wbijałam wzrok w jeden z portretów, który bardzo usilnie udawał, że śpi. Usłyszałam urywane westchnienie i postanowiłam, że zapytam później.

Dużo później.

\- I wreszcie, Cassandrze Bennet, na wypadek, gdybym tego nie zdążył zrobić osobiście…

Gwałtownie obróciłam się w jego stronę. Remus ze zdumieniem zajrzał do koperty. Po chwili wyjął mniejszą kopertę, lekko wypukłą. Zauważyłam, że wstrzymał na chwilę oddech. Opanował się jednak szybko i podał mi kopertę, na której widniało moje nazwisko. Wypisane nonszalancką kaligrafią Syriusza, wyglądało zupełnie obco. Nie poruszyłam się.

\- Cassie? - odezwał się łagodnie Remus po chwili. Otarłam oczy nadgarstkiem i sięgnęłam po kopertę. Wyczułam pod palcami regularną wypukłość. Lodowata ręka schwyciła mnie za gardło i przez chwilę myślałam, że zemdleję. Niech go szlag. Rozerwałam kopertę i wytrząsnęłam na dłoń srebrny pierścionek z szafirowym oczkiem.

\- Cassie… - westchnął Remus tuż obok mnie.

\- Wiedziałeś o tym? - zapytałam z pozornym spokojem. Dopiero po chwili skinął głową. Zamknęłam oczy i policzyłam do dziesięciu. Potem zajrzałam do koperty. Był tam jeszcze list, złożony we czworo.

 _Najdroższa Cass,_

 _Jeśli to czytasz…_

 _Och, sama wiesz. Sam nie wierzę, że to robię. Gryfoński romantyzm ani chybi. Tylko się nie śmiej! To takie… no wiesz… zabezpieczenie._

 _No dobra, może trochę tchórzę._

 _Wszystko zapisałem Harry'emu. Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczysz. Jednak jest coś, z czego on nie będzie miał żadnego pożytku. Lunatyk pewnie się domyślił, no ale kogo innego miałem poprosić o pomoc? Tylko on mnie nie zabije śmiechem._

 _Jeśli czegokolwiek żałuję bardziej, niż czasu który mogłem poświęcić młodemu Potterowi, to czasu, który mogłem dzielić z Tobą. Może w to nie wierzysz, ale_

Następne kilka słów było starannie zamazanych. Przełknęłam łzy i spojrzałam na sam dół listu.

 _Jak widzisz, wciąż jestem tchórzem. Ale Ty wiesz. Myślę, że zawsze wiedziałaś, tylko nie chciałaś uwierzyć._

 _Pamiętasz? Kiedyś obiecałaś mi odpowiedź, jeśli zadam pytanie. Miałem pytać, jak „to wszystko się skończy". Lata mijają, końca nie widać, a moja cierpliwość jest na wykończeniu. Uznaj pytanie za postawione i, nawet jeśli nie żyję, powiedz „tak". I bądź szczęśliwa, Cass._

 _Zawsze Twój,_

 _Syriusz_

Remus i dyrektor przyglądali mi się uważnie. Zmięłam w pięści list Syriusza. Pamiętałam to pytanie, oczywiście - cóż, raczej prośbę, prawdę mówiąc - wygłoszone w Cardiff jakoś w '80. „Chcę, żebyś dała mi szansę", powiedział wtedy Syriusz, „kiedy to wszystko się skończy, w ten czy inny sposób". No i się skończyło, chociaż raczej nie tak to sobie Syriusz wyobrażał.

Otworzyłam dłoń, w której ściskałam srebrny pierścionek z niebieskim oczkiem i przyglądałam mu się dłuższą chwilę. Wyglądał na nowy. Prosta obrączka, delikatna srebrzysta koronka wokół kamienia, który mógł być szafirem. Ostrożnie wsunęłam go na palec - na ten właściwy, serdeczny lewej dłoni - i pasował jak ulał. Nie chciałam zastanawiać się, co też mu strzeliło do głowy. Nie chciałam myśleć. Chciałam tylko, żeby to Syriusz wsuwał mi ten pierścionek na właściwe miejsce.

\- Cassie? - usłyszałam głos Remusa. Spojrzałam na niego. Wciąż był bardzo blady. Powoli, nagle bardzo świadoma tego, że serce mi wali, a w głowie mam jednostajny szum, wymacałam fotel i usiadłam powoli. Dumbledore patrzył na nas ze współczuciem. Milczał. Bo w sumie co miał powiedzieć?

Wszystko, co miałby mi do powiedzenia, już raz słyszałam. Wtedy, kiedy zginął Fabian Prewett.

\- Przykro mi, Remus. - wykrztusiłam po długiej chwili ciężkiej ciszy. Lunatyk potrząsnął głową i położył mi dłoń na ramieniu. Pociągnęłam nosem. Odgarnęłam włosy z oczu. Oto, jak kończy się świat, ale życie trwa dalej i trzeba sobie jakoś radzić.

 _Serce w kamień, łzy w lód_ , przemknęło mi przez głowę, _może jednak nieźle byłoby być socjopatką._

Wzięłam rozdygotany oddech i spojrzałam dyrektorowi w oczy.

\- Więc co robimy dalej?

* * *

Biblioteka hogwarcka jak zawsze pachniała drewnem, pergaminem i kurzem bibliotecznym. Stałam przy półce i palcem wodziłam po grzbietach książek, usilnie skupiając uwagę na fakturze okładek i nierównościach tłoczeń. Srebrny pierścionek od czasu do czasu łapał światło i słał refleks prosto w moje oczy, ale starałam się to ignorować.

\- A ty co tu robisz? Rok szkolny już się skończył!

Wyrwana z zamyślenia o mało nie podskoczyłam.

\- Dzień dobry, pani Pince. - wyjąkałam czując, że serce tłucze mi się o żebra jak jakiś młot parowy. Bibliotekarka przyjrzała mi się uważnie i dopiero po chwili łaskawie kiwnęła głową.

\- Nie poznałam pani. - mruknęła. - Potrzebuje pani jakichś książek?

Spojrzałam na półki. Wypakowane różnymi tomami o startych od intensywnego użytkowania grzbietach, zwykle były pełne pociechy. Teraz jednak książki wydawały mi się… martwe. Nieprzyjazne. Momentami wręcz niebezpieczne. Odwróciłam spojrzenie.

\- Nie. - westchnęłam. - Ale byłam u dyrektora… postanowiłam zajrzeć. Już idę, dziękuję.

Ruszyłam w stronę wyjścia, jednak pani Pince miała sokole oczy. Złapała mnie za rękę i uważnie przyjrzała się mojej twarzy. Poczułam się solidnie nieswojo. Wiedziałam, jak wyglądam: nos i policzki czerwone, pogryzione wargi, oczy lekko opuchnięte, co pewnie było widać nawet mimo okularów. W mugolskich ciuchach, oczywiście nieco przydużych i powyciąganych nieromantycznie tu i ówdzie, pewnie wyglądałam jak półtora nieszczęścia.

Pani Pince zacmokała. Przypatrywała się mi znad okularów, a oczy miała dziwnie bystre jak na starą bibliotekarkę.

\- Pamiętam Syriusza Blacka. - powiedziała nagle. - Starszy z dwójki, prawda? Przystojny chłopak.

Skinęłam głową. W gardle miałam solidnie wyrośniętą śliwkę.

\- To prawda, co mówią? - zapytała prosto z mostu, ale jednocześnie jakoś miękko, ostrożnie. - Że jednak był niewinny?

 _Exeter, Bristol, 1981; krater w ulicy jak po wybuchu gazu; krew, ludzkie krzyki, histeria; śmiech Syriusza, szczekliwy, histeryczny, na granicy obłędu_.

\- Był. - wykrztusiłam. Nagle poczułam łzy, wzbierające mi w oczach. Właściwie nie płakałam od tamtego dnia w czerwcu, chociaż czasem wymykało mi się kilka zbłąkanych łez. Nie był to jednak porządny płacz, ze szlochami, cieknącym nosem i gorącem uderzającym na twarz. Dopiero teraz, pod współczującym spojrzeniem starej bibliotekarki, pozwoliłam sobie na załamanie.

Jak prawdziwa Krukonka, ryczałam wśród bibliotecznych półek, a pani Pince wciskała mi w ręce chusteczki.

* * *

Dzwonek do drzwi oderwał mnie od robienia kolacji. Klnąc pod nosem i wycierając ręce w ścierkę poszłam otworzyć. Na progu tkwił Remus, uśmiechnięty krzywo i przygięty pod ciężarem walizki.

\- Cześć. - powiedział niepewnie. - Przeszkadzam?

\- Skąd. - cofnęłam się, wpuszczając go do korytarza. - Właź. Robię zapiekankę, reflektujesz?

\- Nie, dzięki...

\- Cicho tam. - zamknęłam drzwi na zasuwkę. - To było pytanie retoryczne.

Kazałam mu zostawić walizkę w salonie i posadziłam go w kuchni. Postawiłam czajnik na gazie - Remus, jak ja, wolał kawę przygotowywaną po mugolsku - i wróciłam do krojenia boczku. Zapiekanka musi być porządna, bez mięsnej wkładki się nie liczyło. A ja powoli robiłam się głodna jak wilk.

\- Co słychać w wielkim świecie? - zapytałam, kiedy już ułożyłam cebulę, boczek i ziemniaki w naczyniu żaroodpornym i wsunęłam to do pieca. Remus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Stara bida. - mruknął niechętnie. Nie naciskałam. Zaparzyłam dwie kawy i postawiłam przed nim kubek w jeżyki i jabłuszka. Podziękował roztargnionym uśmiechem. Usiadłam naprzeciwko i czekałam. W końcu puści farbę.

\- Właścicielka wymówiła mi mieszkanie. - powiedział Remus nagle, odstawiając kubek na stół. Przyjrzałam mu się uważnie.

\- I co teraz? - zapytałam celnie, spokojnym tonem. Remus ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Nie wiem. - wyznał zza palców. - Nie mam pojęcia.

Westchnęłam.

\- Możesz zostać tutaj. - powiedziałam. - Miejsca jest dość. Tylko musiałbyś odgruzować z książek jeden z pokoi na górze.

Remus opuścił ręce i spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

\- Cass, ty żartujesz, prawda? - zapytał lekko drżącym tonem. - Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Mieszkam sama. - powiedziałam. - Mam dwa wolne pokoje. Mogłabym je komuś wynajmować, ale za dużo z tym zachodu. Zresztą, mało który czarodziej chce mieszkać w mugolskim Londynie. A mugol jednak by mi zawadzał, bo książki o magii leżą... no, sam widzisz. Wszędzie. - wykonałam gest w stronę salonu, w którym na stoliku leżały dwa tomy _Transmutacji akademickiej, Zaklęcia czasu i przestrzeni, Wykłady z runów antycznych_ i, dodatkowo, wypisy z _Necronomiconu._

Remus ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową.

\- Żeby nie było. - dodałam. - To nie litość.

Spojrzał na mnie spod oka.

\- Będziesz się dokładał, ile dasz radę. - ciągnęłam, ignorując to spojrzenie. - Zostaniesz, dopóki będziesz chciał. Ale oczekuję, że raz na tydzień zrobisz to swoje genialne spaghetti, Lupin. - wyszczerzyłam się. - Bez tego nie ma umowy.

Skinął głową.

\- No i trochę nudno tak. - dodałam po namyśle. - Gadać ciągle do telewizora.

W jego oczach błysnęło zrozumienie. Uśmiech spłynął mi z twarzy i ukryłam się szybko za kubkiem w grzybki, podejrzanie podobne do muchomorów. Jakieś pytanie zawisło między mną i Remusem, ale nie zostało zadane. Najwyraźniej jeszcze nie nadszedł jego czas.

Co się odwlecze to nie uciecze...

* * *

Atmosfera w Ministerstwie robiła się bardziej napięta z każdym dniem. Aurorzy latali, jakby im kto różdżki w tyłki powtykał i ustawił na Zaklęcie Łaskoczące. Tylko u nas, w piwnicy, było w miarę cicho i spokojnie, na szczęście. Miałam poważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż interesowanie się zamieszaniem w Biurze Aurorów. Tim, wkurwiony jak stado chimer, miotał się po Departamencie i rzucał zaklęcia zabezpieczające na wszystko, od klamek u drzwi po biurka. Niespecjalnie się dziwiłam. Od dawna miał totalnego jobla na punkcie bezpieczeństwa Departamentu. Wydarzenia z czerwca uważał za osobistą zniewagę.

Zaczęła mnie odwiedzać Tonks, mniej więcej raz na dwa tygodnie. Wyglądała na przybitą. Pozbyła się różowych włosów, teraz nosiła fryzurę w mysim kolorze, zapewne jej naturalnym. Robiłam jej kawę i czekałam, wypełniając co łatwiejsze raporty. Czasem opowiadała mi o wydarzeniach z frontu, z pościgów i śledztw, częściej po prostu siedziała, rzucając jakieś luźne komentarze. Obserwowałam ją uważnie. Coś zdecydowanie było na rzeczy.

Powoli wyrabialiśmy sobie z Remusem jakąś rutynę domową. Ja rano wstawałam pierwsza i robiłam cały dzbanek kawy. Remus zwykle zjawiał się, kiedy dokańczałam śniadanie. Pomagał mi w tych ostatnich dwóch-trzech krokach i razem jedliśmy, mało rozmawiając. Potem ja leciałam do pracy, a Remus brał się do tych zleceń, jakie otrzymywał z różnych źródeł. O ile wiedziałam, najczęściej poprawiał jakieś prace naukowe, opracowywał bibliografie, uzupełniał przypisy... Z moją biblioteczką miał na pewno ułatwione zadanie, ale sama świadomość, że robi coś odpowiedniego raczej dla studenta, nieco mnie bolała. W końcu Remus miał wszelkie kwalifikacje do nauczania.

Próbowałam pytać w UA i u nas, ale wolnych miejsc nie było. Nie wyskakiwałam na dzień dobry z lupinowym wilkołactwem, oczywiście, ale i tak wszędzie odprawiali mnie z kwitkiem. Kiedy powiedziałam o tym Remusowi, wzruszył tylko ramionami.

\- To dość normalne. - powiedział. - Ale i tak dzięki.

Kiedy wspomniałam o wizytach Tonks, Remus zrobił się nerwowy i szybko zmienił temat.

Nabrałam podejrzeń.

* * *

\- Że _co_.

\- Cassandro. - dyrektor był blady i miał jakby problemy z oddychaniem. Jego ręka, spoczywająca na biurku, wyglądała źle, jak poparzona, końcówki palców miał sczerniałe. - To najlepsze, co możemy teraz zrobić.

\- Mnie nie chodzi o to, że pan chce dzieciaka uświadamiać. - zdenerwowałam się. - To się chwali, Bóg z wami i krzyżyk na drogę. Ale mnie się nie podoba to, że znowu chce mnie pan wkopać w przedzieranie się przez jakieś, cholera, papiery!

Dyrektor spojrzał na mnie z łagodnym wyrzutem. Zignorowałam to. Wiedziałam, że zachowuję się strasznie dziecinnie, ale nie miałam sił na bardziej dojrzałe podejście do sprawy.

\- Żeby to jeszcze były jakieś książki... - warczałam dalej. - Ale pan chce ode mnie zakopania się w genealogiach, artykułach prasowych, księgach rodzinnych, może mugolskich książkach parafialnych, w jakichś rejestrach, cholera wie gdzie... I skąd ja to niby mam brać?

Rzeczą, której nie cierpiałam w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie, był brak archiwum narodowego. Za namiastkę służyły rekordy personalne składowane w Ministerstwie, ale to była patchworkowa robota, dziurawa i absolutnie niedostępna dla nikogo. Starożytne rody natomiast trzymały swoje genealogie pod kluczem, strzegąc ich zazdrośnie przed wszystkimi przedstawicielami „plebsu". Nie miałam dostępu do źródeł, których ode mnie wymagał dyrektor.

No i nie mówię już, że byłoby to cholernie czasochłonne, a wobec braku Anety na miejscu ledwo wyrabiałam w pracy z bieżącymi zadaniami. Doba jakoś nie chciała się wydłużyć. I o ile mogłam podejrzewać Dumbledore'a o próby zrobienia mi radykalnej terapii zajęciem, istniały pewne, cholera, granice. Nie twierdziłam, że otrząsnęłam się ze śmierci Syriusza, bo tak nie było. Ale zakopanie się z górką w ciężkiej, czasochłonnej robocie papierowej na pewno nie było remedium na moją żałobę.

Nie potrzebowałam zajęcia - jakoś sobie radziłam z żalem i stratą. Potrzebowałam tylko czasu, by się przyzwyczaić do tej myśli i ciężaru srebrnego pierścionka na palcu.

\- Cassandro, jesteś jedyną znaną mi osobą, która ma na tyle samozaparcia, zacięcia i spostrzegawczości, by podołać zadaniu. - głos Dumbledore'a był cichy, ale stanowczy.

\- A profesor McGonagall? - burknęłam.

\- Jej częsta nieobecność w Hogwarcie zwróciłaby uwagę. - westchnął Dumbledore jakby smutno. - A ty, jako niewymowna, masz świetny powód wsadzać nos w nieswoje sprawy.

Przyjrzałam się dyrektorowi ze złością.

\- Więc dlatego kazał mi pan startować do niewymownych. - powiedziałam. - Bo to mi dawało _świetny powód_ , by wsadzać nos w nieswoje sprawy pod pozorem wykonywania obowiązków służbowych.

Dumbledore wyglądał na lekko zawstydzonego.

\- Ale wyszło ci to na dobre, prawda?

Na końcu języka miałam jakiś komentarz o „większym dobru", wtykaniu nosa w nieswoje sprawy, mieszaniu się w cudze życie i pociąganiu za sznurki, ale zmilczałam. Tak, wyszło mi to na dobre, w końcu byłam całkiem zadowolona ze swojego życia i kariery, ale, cholera jasna w pysk, jakoś mimo wszystko nieprzyjemnie. Chociaż jedno Dumbledore'owi trzeba było przyznać: był przewidujący. Jego plany sięgały daleko. Ukrywał asy w różnych rękawach i manipulował ludźmi, jak chciał.

Wstałam.

\- Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. - powiedziałam świadoma, że to właściwie kapitulacja z mojej strony. Dumbledore też to wiedział, bo uśmiechnął się i skinął mi głową. Pożegnałam się i opuściłam jego gabinet, lekko poirytowana. Znalazł sobie, cholera, pomocnika. Kiedy ja, do diabła, mam jeść? Spać? Robić _cokolwiek_ , co nie jest albo pracą w Departamencie, albo szukaniem cholera wie czego, cholera wie gdzie, właściwie?

Mamrocząc gniewnie pod nosem, skierowałam się do biblioteki. Skoro już tu byłam, mogłam oddać książki i spróbować wynegocjować u pani Pince przedłużenie na _Magię w liczbach_. Po drodze natknęłam się na Snape'a. Na mój widok zrobił minę jeszcze kwaśniejszą niż zwykle.

\- Bennet. - powitał mnie lodowatym tonem.

\- Snape. - odparłam nie cieplej. - Nie miałam cię za takiego służbistę. Rok szkolny zaczyna się dopiero za tydzień, a ty już na posterunku?

\- Dyrektor mnie wezwał. - warknął Snape. - Nie twój interes.

Uniosłam brew.

\- Jak zawsze niedostępny. - powiedziałam. - No to powodzenia.

Snape skinął mi głową i poszedł w diabły. Gapiłam się za nim przez chwilę, a głowę miałam przyjemnie opróżnioną z myśli. Potem, nie wiedzieć czemu, pojawiło się skojarzenie.

 _Oddech Łapy był gorący na moim policzku, jego dłonie twarde; bardzo delikatnie dotykał moich ust; pachniał wilgotną psią sierścią, deszczem i gorącym piaskiem; żar Madagaskaru wygasał powoli wokół nas, a zachodzące słońce malowało ocean pastelową czerwienią i pomarańczem._

Zamknęłam oczy i wzięłam głęboki powolny, wdech, by się uspokoić. Głupio byłoby rozryczeć się na hogwarckim korytarzu. Świadków może i nie byłoby zbyt dużo, ale jednak...

Zdołałam się opanować i podjęłam wędrówkę do biblioteki. Pani Pince, wiecznie na miejscu, właśnie ostrożnie przenosiła jakiś ogromny tom z półki na stanowisko konserwatorskie. Na mój widok ucieszyła się wyraźnie, chociaż objawiło się to tylko zdawkowym skinieniem głowy w moją stronę. Rąbnęłam torbą, wypakowaną książkami, o ladę i zaczęłam wypakowywać tomy. Pani Pince spokojnie przygotowała swój wolumin do naprawy i podeszła, wycierając ręce w fartuch.

Udało mi się wynegocjować Żanecie przedłużenie. Musiałam się uciec do wszystkich znanych mi sztuczek dyplomacji i przysiąc na wszystko, co tylko możliwe, że nie dam książek uszkodzić. Pani Pince miała jednak same dobre doświadczenia z pożyczaniem swoich cennych tomów mojemu zespołowi i nie robiła więcej kłopotu niż to było absolutnie niezbędne. Uzyskałam zgodę już po upływie dwóch godzin.

Przeczekałam procedurę wpisywania książek w poprawne rubryczki i przybijania odpowiednich pieczątek we właściwe miejsca. Pani Pince robiła to wszystko szybko i sprawnie. Obserwując to, powzięłam postanowienie ogarnięcia naszej departamentowej biblioteki, która rozpełzła się po terenie całego Departamentu. Natykałam się na księgi porzucone w różnych dziwnych miejscach. Trzeba było coś z tym zrobić.

Ale to może kiedy nie będę siedziała w pracy po dziesięć godzin i mimo tego ledwo nadganiała najważniejsze rzeczy.

* * *

 _Cass, coś tu jest nie tak_

 _Cass, pomóż mi_

 _Cass, ratuj_

 _Cass_

 _Cass!_

\- Cass. Cassie. Cassandra!

Poderwałam się z łóżka, o mało co nie przywalając czołem Lupinowi w zęby. Remus zdołał odskoczyć, unosząc obie ręce w geście obronnym. Złapałam oddech i poczułam na skórze gwałtowny chłód. Zauważyłam, że dygoczę jakbym miała wysoką gorączkę, a pościel jest dziwnie wilgotna. Dotknęłam czoła: mokre. Opuściłam dłoń i spojrzałam na Remusa. Jego oczy lśniły dziwnie w świetle z ulicy.

\- Zapalę światło. - mruknął i sięgnął nade mną do włącznika. Pstryknęło. Udało mi się zamknąć oczy zanim w pokoju zrobiło się jasno. Odczekałam kilka sekund i ostrożnie uchyliłam powieki.

\- Co się stało? - zapytałam ochryple.

\- Krzyczałaś.

No cholera jasna w pysk. Sięgnęłam po okulary i starannie nałożyłam je na nos, unikając wzroku Lupina. Wyrzutu tam nie było, była za to diabelna troska. W przydużych, rozdeptanych spodniach od dresu i koszulce za dużej o co najmniej dwa numery, Lunatyk wyglądał bardzo krucho.

\- Zły sen? - zapytał Remus po chwili. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Odrzuciłam koc i wstałam. Bardzo chciało mi się pić. Remus podążył za mną do kuchni, nie zadając więcej pytań. Zegar nad piekarnikiem pokazywał trzecią rano.

Cudownie. Teoretycznie wstaję za trzy godziny. Wlałam wodę do czajnika i postawiłam go na gazie. Remus, wciąż bez słowa, podał mi puszkę kawy. Potrzymałam ją chwilę w ręku, gapiąc się bezmyślnie na napis _Jacobs Gold_ , zanim odstawiłam kawę na półkę i wzięłam opakowanie czekolady w proszku.

\- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - zapytał Remus niepewnie.

\- Nic takiego. - mruknęłam. - Cardiff mi się nałożyło na… parę innych rzeczy. Bywa.

Zrobiłam czekoladę dla siebie oraz dla niego i usiadłam za stołem, otaczając kubek dłońmi. Ciepła porcelana w jeżyki była uspokajająca. Remus nie pytał więcej; chyba doskonale wiedział, o co mi chodzi. Po prostu siedział naprzeciwko mnie, popijając czekoladę z własnego kubka w maliny.

\- Cassie, mogę ci zadać pytanie? - powiedział nagle Lunatyk, odstawiając kubek na stół. Spojrzałam na niego znad krawędzi własnego. Szybko poszło. Spodziewałam się, że zaczeka z tym dłużej.

\- Strzelaj. - mruknęłam.

\- Czy, gdyby Syriusz zapytał wcześniej… zgodziłabyś się?

Zaskoczył mnie. Nie tego pytania się spodziewałam. Powoli pociągnęłam z kubka. Musiałam się zastanowić. Czy, gdyby Łapa zapytał podczas jednego z tych wieczorów, które spędzałam na Grimmauld Place… gdybym usłyszała pytanie i zobaczyła srebrny pierścionek z niebieskim oczkiem wcześniej, kiedy jeszcze nie wyobrażałam sobie świata bez Syriusza... Czy odpowiedziałabym „tak"?

\- Nie wiem. - odparłam cicho. Remus drgnął, wyraźnie zaskoczony. Chyba nie oczekiwał _takiej_ odpowiedzi. - Chciałabym móc powiedzieć… móc wierzyć… że zgodziłabym się. Naprawdę bym chciała. Ale prawda jest taka, że zwyczajnie nie wiem. Miał jednakowe szanse na obie opcje.

Remus pokiwał wolno głową. Przez chwilę w milczeniu sączyliśmy nasze czekolady. Kciukiem obracałam na palcu srebrny pierścionek z niebieskim oczkiem, do ciężaru którego już przywykłam.

\- Jakoś od szóstej klasy byłem pewien, że kiedyś się pobierzecie. - powiedział nagle Lunatyk. - Potem ty strzeliłaś focha, Łapa się wkurzył i zaczął chodzić z Dorcas, a potem wszystko jebło. A kiedy wyglądało, że może jednak… - urwał i zasłonił się kubkiem.

\- A ja zawsze byłam przekonana, że umrę jako stara panna. - spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć.

\- I teraz siedzimy w twojej kuchni jak te sieroty… - głos się Remusowi złamał. Wyciągnęłam rękę i położyłam dłoń na jego nadgarstku. Siedzieliśmy w milczeniu, lejąc ciche łzy do stygnącej czekolady.

* * *

Na początku października wybrałam się do Hogwartu z zamiarem przedstawienia Dumbledore'owi tego, co udało mi się dowiedzieć na temat Voldemorta już po ukończeniu przezeń szkoły. Nie było tego dużo, no bo niby skąd. Zdołałam dotrzeć do starych rejestrów pracowniczych kilkudziesięciu przedsiębiorstw, parających się niezbyt legalnym obrotem niezbyt legalnych przedmiotów. Ile wysiłku, czasu i, nie oszukujmy się, pieniędzy na łapówki mnie to kosztowało, to wiedziałam tylko ja.

No, za te łapówki to planowałam Dumbledore'a pociągnąć do odpowiedzialności. W końcu nie śpię na pieniądzach, do diaska, a pensja niewymownej, choć całkiem przyjemna, nie była aż tak wysoka. Niech dyrektor płaci. Gotówką, w książkach, obojętne.

Pogoda była, delikatnie mówiąc, pod psem. Pod zdechłym Azorkiem, jak to mawiał mój świętej pamięci dziadek. Wiało, waliło śniegiem jakby był grudzień, a nie połowa października, a zimno było tak, że oddech zamarzał mi na okularach. Szybkim truchtem szłam od stacji w Hogsmeade do Hogwartu, nie po raz pierwszy zadowolona z moich wieloletnich biegów w każdej pogodzie. I dobrze było jednak wyrwać się z biura. Od trzech miesięcy atmosfera w Departamencie powoli, acz stale, robiła się nieznośna. Tim ani myślał odpuścić, zabezpieczając wszystko na sto pięćdziesiątą stronę, a to solidnie utrudniało nam życie.

Na dodatek Daniel, przyjęty do mojego zespołu za Brodericka Bode'a, dalej nie do końca ogarniał nasz sposób pracy. No, trudno, kiedyś się nauczy.

Dobrze było mieć pretekst do odwiedzenia Hogwartu - książki pani Pince ciążyły mi na ramieniu jak cegły - i wyrwać się z tej nerwowej, dusznej atmosfery. Dlatego dość radośnie weszłam do zamku i zaczęłam się wyplątywać z szalika, oblepionego topniejącym śniegiem. Włosy i płaszcz również miałam zaśnieżone dokumentnie, i teraz biały puch opadał ze mnie, zostawiając na posadzce brudne kałuże. Filch się nie ucieszy, widząc plamy znaczące moją trasę, ale to już trudno.

Jak najszybciej przebiegłam hogwarckimi korytarzami. Było już późno i tylko nieliczni uczniowie pryskali mi z drogi, głównie z szóstej i siódmej klasy. Natknęłam się na profesor Sprout, która powitała mnie roztargnionym tonem i upewniła się, że pamiętam o zadaniu domowym na jutro. Minęłam jednego z aurorów, przypisanego do patrolowania Hogwartu. Ten tylko przyjrzał mi się uważnie, skojarzył moje nazwisko z moją twarzą i zbladł. Zrejterował pośpiesznie, a mnie się momentalnie poprawił humor.

Dotarłam do wejścia do dyrektorskiego gabinetu i stanęłam twarzą w twarz z chimerą, pilnującą drzwi. Hasło hasłami, ale Dumbledore nie ufał sowom na tyle, by im powierzać hasło do swojego gabinetu. Co nie znaczyło, że nie miałam swoich sposobów na dostanie się do środka. Dumbledore lubił słodycze, mugolskie i czarodziejskie tak samo.

Odgadnięcie hasła zajęło mi jakieś pięć minut. Weszłam do dyrektorskiego gabinetu i zawiesiłam się. Gdybym miała nieco mniej zwariowane poczucie humoru, mogłabym się wystraszyć, rzucić na ratunek. Ale tak, to tylko zdusiłam nerwowy chichocik i wycofałam się. Dyrektor był bardzo, bardzo zajęty.

Razem z młodym Potterem stali z głowami zanurzonymi w myślodsiewni stojącej na biurku; ręce w zwisie, kolana z lekka ugięte i zablokowane przez zawieszenie w przestrzeni międzymagicznej. Widok był zabawny, i gdybym tylko miała przy sobie aparat, zdecydowanie zrobiłabym jakieś zdjęcie. A więc tak wyglądają te ich zajęcia. Cóż, pewnie był to najszybszy i najprostszy sposób uświadomienia Harry'ego co do pewnych kwestii. Oczy uczą się prędzej niż słuch.

W drodze na dół natknęłam się na Snape'a.

\- Nie chcesz tam wchodzić. - powiedziałam prawie wesoło. - Uwierz mi, nie chcesz.

Uniósł brew pytająco. Rzucił spojrzenie w kierunku gabinetu dyrektora, ale nie ruszył w tamtą stronę. Najwyraźniej uznał, że tym razem może mi zaufać. Razem zeszliśmy na dół.

\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że dostałeś robotę nauczyciela obrony. - powiedziałam tonem zagajania konwersacji. Wzruszył lekko ramionami. Rzuciłam mu jedno ze swoich Spojrzeń. - Nie boisz się?

\- Niby czego? - zaciekawił się chłodno.

\- No, wiesz. Ta klątwa, co wisi nad stanowiskiem. - uśmiechnęłam się kątem ust. - To może być twój ostatni rok w Hogwarcie.

\- Zawsze byłaś niezła z oklumencji, Bennet. - Snape przyglądał mi się, mrużąc oczy. Doskonale wiedziałam, że próbuje mnie badać; czułam się silnie nieswojo i odbierałam cień wrażenia, jakby ktoś mnie smyrał piórkiem po włosach. Wytrzymałam to spojrzenie; nie ze mną te numery, stary. Swego czasu udało mi się wygrać pojedynek na spojrzenia z Dumbledore'em. Chociaż, przyznaję, byłam wtedy nieźle wkurwiona. Ze Snape'em było mi dużo łatwiej; w końcu pamiętałam doskonale, jak w szóstej klasie rozkwasiłam mu nos. - Ale nie wygląda mi to na zwykłe bariery.

Prychnęłam.

\- Samokontrola. - powiedziałam. - Mam tyle roboty, że muszę myśleć o wszystkim naraz. To, co widzisz… lub wydaje ci się, że widzisz… to tylko pozory. Szum informacyjny. Mogą tam być rzeczy… cholernie ważne. Ale, podejrzewam… jak by to ująć… nierelewantne.

Snape pozwolił sobie na coś, co przy odrobinie wysiłku można było uznać za krzywy półuśmieszek.

\- Chyba nie wierzysz w ten uczniowski przesąd, Bennet. - powiedział chłodno. - O stanowisku profesora obrony.

\- Niewiara niewiarą, Snape. - rozłożyłam ręce. - Statystyka nie jest po twojej stronie.

\- Powinnaś znać takie mugolskie powiedzenie. - warknął Snape. - Istnieją trzy rodzaje kłamstwa: kłamstwo, wierutne kłamstwo i statystyka. A teraz wybacz, jestem zajęty.

Ubawił mnie nieco tym starym jak świat, ale wciąż zabawnym dowcipem. Skąd on zna mugolskie żarciki? Jednak zanim zdążyłam wydobyć z siebie jakiś cierpki komentarz na ten temat, Snape zawinął połami swej nietoperzowatej szaty i odszedł.

* * *

Po czym ocenić stosunek pracodawcy do pracownika? Po stanie kibli w miejscu pracy.

W Hogwarcie łazienki dla uczniów były dość skromne, ale ładnie utrzymane, wykładane gładkim kamieniem, z eleganckimi kabinami prysznicowymi i miękkim papierem w toaletach. Toalety w korytarzach, między klasami, również wpasowywały się w tę estetykę, nie miały tylko pryszniców. Łazienki ciała profesorskiego były całkiem imponujące, z wannami i różnymi bajerami; ale to były łazienki innego typu, znajdujące się w kwaterach profesorskich, właściwie niedostępne bez zaproszenia właściciela. Jeszcze osobną kwestią była łazienka prefektów i kapitanów drużyn quidditcha; właściwie nie była to łazienka _per se_ , ale małe spa, z ogromnym basenem wpuszczonym w podłogę i marmurowymi sedesami. Pełen luksus.

Na Uniwersytecie Aurorów łazienki były skromniutkie, nieduże, ale czyste i wiecznie pachnące odświeżającymi zaklęciami, głównie miętowymi. Ktoś miał poczucie humoru i papier toaletowy był głównie różowy, a na spłuczkach widniało godło uniwerku (co mnie niesamowicie śmieszyło za każdą wizytą w toalecie). Na drzwiach wisiały dowcipne karteczki, w imieniu sedesów proszące korzystających o nie zapychanie ich ręcznikami papierowymi. Studencka brać lubiła i szanowała swe toalety.

Nie można tego było powiedzieć o kiblach w Ministerstwie. Przybytki te nie zasługiwały na żadne eufemizmy w rodzaju „łazienki", „toalety" czy „świątyni dumania". To były kible, mówiąc prosto i ordynarnie, małe i ciemne. Na dodatek papier, rzecz podstawowa, był wyraźnie najtańszego sortu. Jak ktoś miał problem żołądkowy w pracy, wychodził z kibla nie dość, że przyduszony, to jeszcze z bolącym tyłkiem. Nie wiedziałam, z czego robią tę srajtaśmę, ale podejrzewałam papier gazetowy ( _Prorok Codzienny_ się w sumie świetnie nadawał) wymieszany z papierem ściernym w proporcji jeden do jeden.

Nienawidziłam chodzić do klopa w pracy. Ale cóż, z fizjologią nie podyskutujesz.

Trzasnęłam drzwiami od kibla i wróciłam do gabinetu. Na miejscu już warował Tim Carborough, rozczochrany, zakurzony i z obłąkanym spojrzeniem. Ups, będzie się działo.

\- Cassandra! - wykrzyknął na mój widok. - Zbawienie moje!

\- Ja nic nie wiem. - zareagowałam odruchowo.

\- Nie pierdziel. Powiedz mi, jaki wektor miało to twoje ostatnie zaklęcie tarczowate.

\- Na cholerę ci mój wektor?!

\- Bo próbujemy odwrócić biegun na drzwiach do Sali Myśli i nam się matematyka nie zgadza. - wyjaśnił Tim, a w oczach miał szaleństwo. - Nie działa, a powinno. Jeden z moich się już wziął do rekalibrowania całej siatki, ale go powstrzymałem.

\- I wasze powodzenie zależy od wektora jednego z moich zaklęć, jakie tam rzuciliście? - upewniłam się.

\- Tak. Dawaj numerologię, wezmę to na klatę.

Przyglądałam się Timowi sceptycznie. Jeśli szło o psychologię, myślenie i mapy myśli, był jedyny do tej roboty. Jeśli szło o zaawansowaną teorię magii i zaklęcia w ujęciu liczbowym... cóż. Tu już można byłoby do niego mówić po chińsku, efekt i zrozumienie byłyby dokładnie na tym samym poziomie.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że sam wektor guzik ci da, prawda? - zapytałam ostrożnie. - Potrzebujesz jeszcze punktu wariancji na siatce. I algorytmu dla zmiennych wejściowych. Zaklęcia tarczowate są przepuszczające, wiesz o tym, nie?

Tim wbił palce we włosy i jęknął.

\- Cass, nie pomagasz.

\- Daruj, no ale co ja ci zrobię. - wzruszyłam ramionami. - Mogę ci to obliczyć, ale czego ty wymagasz od zaklęcia tarczowatego? Musicie móc tam rzucać zaklęcia. Odwrócisz temu biegun na pełne odbijanie i pierwsza lepsza diagnostyka wywróci cię na lewą stronę. Po co to ruszasz w ogóle, szefie?

Tim zajęczał coś o bezpieczeństwie. Warknęłam hiszpańskie przekleństwo.

\- Nie przesadzaj. - powiedziałam.

\- Ja wcale nie przesadzam! - zaperzył się Carborough. - Włamała nam się do Departamentu banda piętnastolatków!

\- Włamała nam się do Departamentu banda śmierciożerców. - poprawiłam go z irytacją. - Oni wleźli tu pierwsi i porozbrajali, co mogli. A Rookwood dużo wiedział, cholera jasna w pysk. Więc może zamiast dokładać zaklęć gdzie popadnie, jak popadnie i nie wiadomo właściwie, po co, to byśmy po prostu zmodyfikowali procedury, hasła i dostępy?

Tim wybałuszył na mnie oczy.

\- To jest myśl. - stwierdził, a ja o mało co nie zasunęłam mu fangi w nos. Dlaczego muszę myśleć nawet za niego?

* * *

W święta przeżyłam kryzys. Depresja i strata walnęła we mnie tuż po teleportacji w ogródku rodziców. Zobaczyłam jasność Kalifornii, przypomniałam sobie, że kiedyś obiecałam Syriuszowi go tu zabrać, i to wystarczyło, by moja starannie wypracowana samokontrola poszła na łączkę. Tata, który wiedział i rozumiał więcej, niż się spodziewałam, zajął się mną najtroskliwiej jak umiał. Mama, zmartwiona jak rzadko, usiłowała mnie namówić na przedłużenie urlopu. Powinnam to zrobić. I należało mi się. Jednak nie mogłam się zdobyć na napisanie do Tima, którego zostawiłam z rozgrzebanym projektem nowych procedur zabezpieczeń.

Całe dnie spędzałam sama, na plaży jakąś milę od domu rodziców. Oddychałam głęboko, próbując narzucić sobie tę kontrolę, jaką miałam jeszcze w Londynie. Jednak nie udawało mi się to. Wieczorne spacery nie pomagały. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie miałam siły ani ochoty biegać; buty, zabrane specjalnie w tym celu, leżały na dnie plecaka, nietknięte od mojego przyjazdu.

Morze szumiało cicho. Fale równomiernie biły o brzeg. Słońce zachodziło powoli, malując ocean na czerwono i kobaltowo. Stałam, wciskając ręce do kieszeni bluzy, i obserwowałam kalifornijski zachód słońca. Słyszałam dzieci, bawiące się dalej na plaży, słyszałam nawoływania schodzących z oceanu surferów, słyszałam głosy ulicy, na tyle dalekie, by zdawały się nierealne.

Spokój Kalifornii mnie przerażał. Tu, gdzie zwykle odpoczywałam, wyciszałam się, robiłam przemeblowanie myśli, teraz stałam się kłębkiem nerwów. Spokój był tam, na zewnątrz, dla mnie niedostępny. Mimo cichego szumu morza i śmiechów dzieci, w samym centrum mnie trwała panika, solidna i okopana. Jeszcze mogłam ją kontrolować, jeszcze nie odmawiałam wychodzenia z łóżka, ale jak długo, jak długo jeszcze...

 _(Chłód poranka, ciemność pokoju, miękkie satyny pościeli. Pytanie: czy chciałabyś mi obiecać... I odpowiedź: Nie, bo mogę tej obietnicy nie dotrzymać.)_

Po głowie krążył mi wiersz, na który natknęłam się w jednej z książek, które stały w biblioteczce na Grimmauld Place dwanaście.

 _Unter der Linden_

 _Bei der Heide,_

 _Wo unser zweier Bett gemacht,_

 _Da mögt ihr finden,_

 _Wie wir beide_

 _Pflückten im Grase der Blumen Pracht._

 _Vor dem Wald im tiefen Tal,_

 _Tandaradei!_

 _Lieblich sang die Nachtigall_

\- Tandaradei. - wymruczałam w stronę morza, obojętnego jak zawsze. To brzmiało jak zaklęcie, i może nawet kiedyś zaklęciem było. Walther von der Vogelweide, o ile mi było wiadomo, był tak znanym bardem, że jego pieśni sięgnęły mugolskich uszu. Blackowie zawsze mieli kontynentalne ciągoty, niemiecka poezja średniowieczna wcale mnie nie zdziwiła.

I pasowała do Syriusza, do jego niskiego głosu i lekkiej chrypki. Choć Łapa wolał brzmienie języka francuskiego - i całkiem sprawnie się nim posługiwał - niemiecki w jego ustach na pewno brzmiałby... pociągająco.

Wciągnęłam w płuca szybko stygnące, morskie powietrze i spróbowałam zatrzymać myśl. Powoli robiła się zbyt duża, bym zdołała utrzymać ją w głowie i nie wybuchnąć. Panika zaczynała rozwalać okopy i szaleć po obszarach, w które nie chciałam się zapuszczać. Takich, jak _zapach pierników i rozlanego soku dyniowego, to chyba święta w piątej klasie_ te nieliczne szczęśliwe momenty, które pamiętałam ze szkoły. I jeszcze bardziej nieliczne _pocałunki jak kradzież czegoś świętego, dotyk gorączkowy jak niepewność jutra_ momenty, które pamiętałam z Cardiff.

Piasek był mokry pod moimi stopami. Ocean pokrywał się głęboką szarością i kobaltem, a dzieci już dawno poszły do domu.

* * *

Potarłam mocno oczy.

\- To nic nie da, profesorze. - powiedziałam ze zmęczeniem. - Możemy to przeglądać w kółko, a i tak nie wyciągniemy z tego więcej. Można ze sporą dozą prawdopodobieństwa podejrzewać, że czarka Helgi Hufflepuff jest jednym z horkruksów. - z powrotem włożyłam okulary na nos. - Ale gdzie ona się znajduje, to już mnie stanowczo przerasta.

Dumbledore w zamyśleniu pociągnął z kubka w słoneczka i zrobił nieodgadnioną minę. Ostrożnie, jakby niepewnie, zajrzał do naczynia.

Siedzieliśmy w mojej kuchni, zawalonej książkami i notatkami.

\- Co to jest, Cassandro?

\- Kawa z czekoladą i chili. - odparłam nieuważnie, sięgając po _Dziedzictwo krwi_. - Czy to możliwe, że Chefsiba jednak zostawiła komuś w spadku czarkę?

Dyrektor w zamyśleniu przelewał łyk kawy z jednego policzka pod drugi. Wyraźnie zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Obserwowałam to znad moich notatek o asortymencie Burkesa z czterdziestego siódmego roku. Wreszcie Dumbledore przełknął kawę z domieszką czekolady i chili. Jakby lekko wytrzeszczył oczy, zakaszlał i dyskretnie otarł kącik oka. Stłumiłam wredny chichocik. Wiedziałam doskonale, ile tam dodałam chili… i trochę mi się sypnęło, delikatnie rzecz ujmując.

\- Niespecjalnie. - powiedział dyrektor, lekko tylko przytłumionym głosem. - Jej spadkobiercy dokładnie przeszukali dom i czarki tam nie było. Mało kto w ogóle wiedział, że czarka znajduje się w jej posiadaniu. Borgin i Burkes… jej wnuczka z mężem… No i Voldemort, oczywiście.

Albus Dumbledore, czasem pieszczotliwie zwany Dropsem, nerwy miał ze stali, a kubeczki smakowe chyba z żelaza. Uśmiechnął się do mnie i dolał sobie kawy, która przy odrobinie dobrych chęci mogłaby wypalać zamki.

\- No, w rejestrze sklepu Borgina i Burkesa z okolic czterdziestego szóstego jej nie ma. - stuknęłam książką o czoło, kryjąc uśmieszek. - Na litość boską, w ten sposób tego nie znajdziemy za cholerę. - trzasnęłam tomem o stół.

\- A co z twoimi zaklęciami lokalizującymi? - zapytał dyrektor, upiwszy kolejny łyk kawy a la Bennet. Zastanowiłam się. Pokręciłam głową.

\- Odpada. - mruknęłam. - Przecież to może być wszędzie, dosłownie na całym świecie. Na szczycie Mount Everest i na dnie Rowu Mariańskiego. W samej teorii, mechanizm takiego zaklęcia nawet byłby możliwy, ale w praktyce: nie ma mowy.

\- Dobra, zostawmy więc czarkę. - zdecydował dyrektor niezbyt uradowanym tonem. - Co z innymi horkruksami?

\- Wiemy, że miecz Gryffindora jest bezpieczny. - potarłam czoło. - Nie mamy pojęcia, co z czarką, medalionem i tiarą. Pierścień Gauntów jest zniszczony, tak samo dziennik Toma Riddle'a. Uznając, że stworzył tych cholerstw sześć... jesteśmy w czarnej i głębokiej.

\- Uznając, że sześć... - mruknął dyrektor.

\- Mogło być mniej? - już się ucieszyłam.

\- Raczej więcej niż mniej.

\- Dlaczego? - zdziwiłam się. Dyrektor spojrzał na mnie z powagą. Odstawił kubek w słoneczka.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś bliżej przyjrzała się... sposobowi. - powiedział. - Rytuałowi. Zaklęciu, czy jakkolwiek to nazwać, jakim tworzy się horkruksa.

\- Gdybym nie wiedziała lepiej... - powiedziałam kwaśno po chwili niezbyt przyjemnej ciszy. - Pomyślałabym, że chce mnie pan wepchnąć w czarną magię.

\- Ufam twojemu krukońskiemu zdrowemu rozsądkowi. - odparł Dumbledore z żelaznym spokojem. Mało mnie cholera nie wzięła. Zdrowy rozsądek, serio? Już nie miał się czego uczepić, tylko mojego rozsądku?

\- A dokładnej analizy rytuału rezurekcyjnego pan nie chce? - westchnęłam ciężko. To miałam i mogłam mu dać od razu. Bogowie chrońcie Zygmunta Drozda z Polski, który skierował mnie na właściwe tory poszukiwań jeszcze na Madagaskarze. Słowiański szamanizm, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, był całkiem niezłym kawałkiem magii. Fascynującym. Na dodatek, nie była to dokładnie czarna magia, chociaż nie nazwałabym tego również jasną stroną Mocy. To było coś na pograniczu, coś bardzo naturalnego i przez to prymitywnego, posiadającego jednak niesamowity potencjał. Wcale się nie dziwiłam Voldemortowi, że po to sięgnął.

\- Zresztą, na wałek panu dokładny przebieg zaklęcia na horkruksy? - zapytałam. Dumbledore wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. - mruknął. Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że w takim przypadku bycie enigmatycznym i posługiwanie się ogólnikami wcale nie jest ani pomocne, ani mile widziane? - powiedziałam zimno. Dumbledore rzucił mi krzywy, przepraszający uśmiech. Poddałam się. Dyrektor najwyraźniej nie zamierzał ani odrobinę wtajemniczyć mnie w swoje wielkie plany ratowania świata.

\- Pokazałem Harry'emu wspomnienie profesora Slughorna. - powiedział Dumbledore po chwili, wyraźnie niechętnie. - Chcę wiedzieć, na co go przygotować.

\- To raczej nie jest wiedza, którą pan chce posiadać. - uprzedziłam, wciąż bardzo chłodnym tonem. - I wiem, że ja jej nie chcę posiadać, tak na marginesie.

\- Dla większego dobra, Cassandro.

Zmrużyłam oczy. Wkurzyłam się. On mi tu będzie truł o większym dobru? Serio?

On, który z żelaznym spokojem pozwolił Syriuszowi gnić dwanaście lat w Azkabanie i rok na Grimmauld Place; który bez refleksji zostawił małego chłopca w domu, w którym miał znosić drwiny, poszturchiwania i dokuczanie najbliższej rodziny; ten, który dopuścił zachwianego, asocjalnego Snape'a do nauczania; ten, który wciąż wymagał i wymagał, nie dając absolutnie nic w zamian poza cieniem satysfakcji - i ten człowiek mi mówi o większym dobru?

\- Zna pan to powiedzenie, że niewiedza jest błogosławieństwem? - warknęłam, kiedy już miałam pewność, że głos mi nie drgnie. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się tym swoim uśmiechem proroka.

\- _Scito te hostis tuus,_ Cassandro.

Szlag mnie trafi.

* * *

Student przy tablicy męczył się, pocił i kręcił. Obserwowałam to z pewnej odległości, siedząc na ławce w pierwszym rzędzie. Dziewczyna, na ławce której siedziałam, była wyraźnie zdenerwowana; kto wie, czy nie bardziej od tego, który usiłował mi udowodnić, że nie jest debilem. Zadanie miał niełatwe: rozpisanie dowodu na twierdzenie Turnera-Golda o mechanizmie zaklęć oszałamiających. Zawierało to w cholerę numerologii, trochę chemii mózgu i, przede wszystkim, sporą dawkę totalnego porąbania. Podejrzewałam, że dowód powstał, kiedy autor - nazwisko było nieznane - był na naprawdę ciężkich prochach.

Na tym się wykładała większość studentów. Luty się kończył. Powinnam ich nieco przycisnąć, a ten dowód się świetnie do tego nadawał.

Wreszcie Simmens postawił ostatni znak, cofnął się, przyjrzał całej zabazgrolonej tablicy i spojrzał na mnie z niepewnością w oczach. Uśmiechnęłam się drapieżnie. Z mojego miejsca widziałam co najmniej dwa błędy.

\- Johnson. - rzuciłam do dziewczyny, której niemal przysiadłam na książkach. - Popraw, co jest źle.

Johnson rozejrzała się błagalnie po klasie, ale wszyscy udawali, że pilnie szukają właściwych rozwiązań w książkach i notatkach. Znikąd pomocy. Johnson, śliczna blondynka o sarnich oczach, podniosła się więc i chwiejnie podeszła do tablicy. Przejęła od Simmensa kredę i wpatrzyła się w rzędy znaków i cyfr. Czekałam spokojnie. Johnson nie była głupia, miała dobry refleks i potrafiła dokopać, ale wciąż jeszcze w sytuacji egzaminu zjadał ją stres. Spoko. Przy mnie albo się wyrobi, albo zejdzie na zawał.

Wydział nie splami się niedouczonym aurorem niezależnie od tego, którą opcję dziewczyna wybierze. No i dobra nasza.

Johnson uważnie przepatrzyła wszystkie nabazgrolone znaki, poprawiła dwa, wykreśliła jeden, przerobiła kawałek obliczeń i odstąpiła o krok. Z zadowoleniem pokiwałam głową. Stres - adrenalina - jednak dobra rzecz. Kiedy tylko dziewczyna całkiem opanuje zarządzanie stresem, będzie naprawdę dobrym technikiem. W terenie jej nie widziałam, ale od ostatecznej decyzji był kto inny. Ja tylko miałam spisać obserwacje.

\- Simmens, masz zadowalający. - powiedziałam, zsuwając się z biurka. - Johnson, to samo.

\- Dlaczego? - dobiegł mnie oburzony głos z tyłu. - Przecież poprawiła Patricka!

\- Poprawiać czyjeś błędy jest łatwo, Howell. - burknęłam, otwierając notatnik z ocenami. - Łatwiej, niż stworzyć coś od podstaw.

 _Spróbuj podnieść człowieka z ruin, a wtedy dowiesz się, co znaczy ciężka praca_ , powiedział tata w mojej głowie; miałam pięć lat, kiedy wrócił z jakiejś interwencji zmęczony, o poszarzałej twarzy; wypił tej nocy całą butelkę mocnego włoskiego wina.

 _Och, Cass_ , szepnął Syriusz zaraz potem. Powstrzymałam dreszcz. Nie pierwszy raz mi się to zdarzało ( _ktoś przeszedł po twoim grobie_ , mawiała moja babcia), ale nie potrafiłam się przyzwyczaić do tych… wspomnień? Przebłysków?

Wpisałam oceny, a rękę miałam dziwnie stabilną. Zadałam moim podopiecznym tonę czytania i długi esej - a co, wolno mi. Brałam przykład z najlepszych, zwłaszcza z profesor McGonagall. Kiedy wyszli z sali, jęcząc i narzekając, osunęłam się na oparcie krzesła.

Już miałam siły udawać, że jest dobrze. Problem polegał na tym, że dobrze jeszcze nie było.

* * *

\- Pójdziesz na Bal Ministerialny za tydzień. - poinformował mnie Tim Carborough, stając w progu gabinetu.

\- Czy ciebie do reszty pogięło? - zareagowałam odruchowo, nie podnosząc głowy znad wykresu.

\- Nie pogięło. - burknął Tim, siadając na biurku Żanety. - Nie ma kto iść, a musimy mieć tam jakąś reprezentację, bo znowu nie będzie podwyżek.

\- A ty co, Bozia nóżki ci urwała?

\- Nie Bozia nóżki, tylko Alice idzie na nockę do pracy i nie ma kto ze smarkaterią zostać. - Tim wzruszył ramionami. - Więc niniejszym deleguję cię do reprezentowania nas na Balu Ministerialnym.

Zaklęłam. Tim poklepał mnie po plecach i zabrał się w cholerę.

Nie miał kiedy mi tego powiedzieć, cholera? Nie miałam w szafie nic, w czym mogłabym się pokazać na takiej imprezie. Kiecka, którą miałam na moim ostatnim Balu Ministerialnym osiem lat temu, była już za ciasna w tyłku i biuście; nieco mi się od tamtego czasu przytyło. Musiałam zebrać pupę w kupę i iść kupić coś nowego. O ile jakieś buty pewnie bym w domu znalazła - będę musiała przekopać szafkę i pudła na strychu - tak na suknię będę musiała wydać pieniądze.

Dzięki, Tim. Jakiś fundusz reprezentacyjny? Coś? Cokolwiek? Nie? Cholera.

Zirytowana perspektywą żmudnych zakupów, wyszłam z pracy wyjątkowo o czasie. Nie zamierzałam wydawać galeonów u Madame Malkin - zdzierała z klientów jak z wieprzków - postanowiłam dokonać zakupu w jakimś sklepie w mugolskim Londynie. Raz: nieco taniej, dwa: koktajlowa moda czarodziejska kompletnie mi nie leżała. Jakoś nie umiałam się przekonać do sukien, po których latały feniksy, walczyły smoki i biegały jednorożce, a właśnie taki był najnowszy trend.

No nie. No po prostu nie.

Chciałam kupić najzwyklejszą w świecie małą czarną. Ewentualnie małą błękitną. W końcu byłam, cholera, Krukonką. To zobowiązywało.

Odpowiednią kieckę znalazłam dwa dni później, w małym sklepiku na obrzeżach Londynu. Była prosta, w ciemnobłękitnym odcieniu wpadającym w głęboki fiolet; sięgała mi mniej więcej do kolan i chyba lepszej bym nie znalazła. Co prawda miała ciut przydużo cekinów, ale to się zlikwiduje, nie ma bólu. Teraz musiałam jeszcze tylko przekonać się, czy moje stare czarne szpilki wciąż na mnie pasują i potrenować utrzymywanie się na tych szczudłach.

Nienawidziłam oficjalnych balów ministerialnych. Zbierała się na nich cała kadra zarządzająca, od kierowników sekcji wzwyż. Żarcia było zwykle dość niewiele i niespecjalnie smaczne, wino było kiepskie i właściwie jedynym plusem był tradycyjny pokaz absolwentów Magicznej Akademii Sztuk Teatralnych. Dzieciaki dawały z siebie wszystko i naprawdę było na co popatrzeć. Mimo tego nie wyczekiwałam z niecierpliwością tych kilku godzin, które miałam spędzić na stojąco, w szpilkach, w towarzystwie ludzi, których nie cierpiałam i uważałam za śmiertelnie nudnych.

W sobotę pierwszego marca stawiłam się w Ministerstwie, odpicowana jak szczur na otwarcie kanału i stanowczo poirytowana. Szpilki wciąż pasowały, co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że nie uśmiechało mi się stać w nudnym tłumie przez kilka godzin, a całą niedzielę to odchorowywać. Nie bez powodu moimi ulubionymi butami były smokerskie glany. Na płaskiej podeszwie, może nieco przyciężkie, ale wygodne jak szlag.

Muzyka przygrywała leniwie. Tłumek kłębił się w sali bankietowej Ministerstwa. Pod ścianami ustawiono stoły, na stołach zastawę, a na zastawie wymyślne jedzenie. Był tam ogromny paw z lodu, który od czasu do czasu stroszył pióra i rozkładał lodowy ogon, mieniący się całą feerią barw. Była tam wysoka wieża, zbudowana z pralinek, owoców i kruchych ciastek. Była tam rzeźba z owoców, która co jakiś czas przetasowywała się w miarę, jak ją zjadano, budując coraz to nowe postacie. Przez chwilę stałam w progu, gapiąc się na to wszystko z niemądrze obwiśniętą szczęką. Na chu… steczkę, że się zapytam nieco kolokwialnie?

\- Panna Bennet! - z tłumu wyłuskał się Kingsley Shacklebolt, podszedł. Otrząsnęłam się z zamyślenia i przywołałam na usta ironiczny półuśmiech, który miał naśladować uprzejmość. Uścisnęłam dłoń Kingsleya.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, nie spodziewałem się pani tu spotkać. - powiedział Kingsley po kilkunastu sekundach protokolarnych uprzejmości pozbawionych znaczenia.

\- Dlaczego? - uniosłam brew, chwytając kieliszek wina z tacy, niesionej przez domowego skrzata.

\- Nie słynie pani z zamiłowania do takich imprez. - Kingsley wyszczerzył się. - Powiedziałbym, wręcz przeciwnie.

Wzruszyłam ramionami.

\- Dostałam polecenie służbowe. - powiedziałam spokojnie. - Gdybym miała wybór, zostałabym w domu. Poczytała książkę.

\- Ma pani coś ciekawego na tapecie teraz?

Spojrzałam na Kingsleya uważnie znad krawędzi kieliszka.

\- _De Vermis Mysteriis_. - powiedziałam cicho. Uśmiech na twarzy Kingsleya stężał.

\- To musi być jakiś ciężki projekt, panno Bennet. - powiedział Shacklebolt nie od razu. - Że też zdecydowała się pani na to sama.

Rozłożyłam ręce, o mało nie wylewając wina z kieliszka na kolejnego skrzata domowego, który niósł na głowie tacę ciastek truskawkowo-ananasowych z bitą śmietaną, posypką czekoladową i wafelkiem, filuternie zatkniętym w to wszystko.

\- Czasem... - powiedziałam z namysłem, obserwując jak skrzat domowy znika w tłumie wyfiokowanych czarodziejów. - Siły wyższe mają dziwne poczucie humoru.

Błysk w oku Kingsleya powiedział mi, że auror pojął, co miałam na myśli. Fraza „siły wyższe" była żargonowym, nie-do-końca-oficjalnie-zatwierdzonym hasłem kodowym na Dumbledore'a.

\- Chyba nie muszę pani mówić, że to niebezpieczny tom, prawda?

\- Nie musi pan. - przytaknęłam spokojnie i upiłam łyk wina. _Tajemnice Robaka_ były książką straszną, przez wielu uważaną za wytwór imaginacji Roberta Blocha. Tom był jednak jak najbardziej realny. Mieliśmy egzemplarz w Departamencie, jedyny w całej Europie. Był to również jeden z powodów, dla którego zabezpieczenia naszego Departamentu były najnowsze, najlepsze i stale usprawniane. Osławiony _Necronomicon_ również posiadaliśmy. I parę innych fajnych woluminów zresztą też.

\- Przyjemna imprezka. - powiedział Kingsley nostalgicznie.

\- Może ostatnia taka. - dopiłam wino. Shacklebolt spojrzał na mnie uważnie, ale zanim zdołał spytać co, u diabła, mam na myśli, odstawiłam kieliszek na tacę, przenoszoną obok nas przez trzeciego skrzata domowego, uśmiechnęłam się oślepiająco i zanurkowałam w tłum.

Krążyłam chwilę, wymieniając zdawkowe uprzejmości z ludźmi, znanymi mi z widzenia. Wzięłam drugi kieliszek wina. Zjadłam trochę sałatki z kurczaka. Spróbowałam ciastka, wyglądającego na buraczane, ale które okazało się być całkiem smaczną jagodzianką.

Po jakiejś godzinie dopadł mnie Artur Weasley.

\- Cassandro. - on się nie cackał; zresztą wszyscy w Ministerstwie wiedzieli, że się znamy z Weasleyami na prywatnym gruncie. - Minister chce się z tobą widzieć.

Prychnęłam, ale posłusznie podążyłam za Arturem przez tłum w stronę nowego ministra magii. Po tym, jak Knot jakoś w czerwcu czy lipcu spektakularnie zleciał ze stołka w związku z „rażącymi zaniedbaniami obowiązków strażnika społeczności czarodziejskiej", Scrimgeour dostał błyskawiczny awans. No, był ministrem na miarę czasów wojny, nie ma co. Kingsley go chwalił za wyniki i krytykował za metody. Wcześniej nie znałam Scrimgeoura osobiście. Najwyraźniej teraz oferowano mi okazję to nadrobić.

Rufus Scrimgeour, wcześniej szef Biura Aurorów, obecnie miłościwie nam panujący minister magii, stał w towarzystwie kilku swoich totumfackich - w tym Knota - i wyglądał jak stary, posiwiały i lekko liniejący lew. Zdusiłam nieco histeryczny chichocik. O ile Knot w siedmiu przypadkach na dziesięć tańczył, jak mu zagrałam, tak nie podejrzewałam Scrimgeoura o podobną ciapkowatość.

\- Panie ministrze. - powiedział Artur, odstrojony w nową szatę wyjściową. Czyżby prezent od bliźniaków, którym nieźle się powodziło z tym ich sklepem z dowcipami? - Panna Cassandra Bennet.

W pobliżu nie widziałam Percy'ego Weasleya; może dobrze, ze względu na Artura. Rozłam w rodzinie Weasleyów był mi znany. Percy Weasley nad lojalność rodzinną przedłożył karierę i poczucie politycznego bezpieczeństwa. Czyli: poszedł na skróty.

\- Szefowa niewymownych. - powiedział Scrimgeour, świdrując mnie oczami. Wkurzyłam się. Ja naprawdę wiem, że on guzik zdaje sobie sprawy ze struktur administracyjnych, ale, kurwa mać, imię Głównej Niewymownej mógł znać, cholera jasna w pysk, i wiedzieć, że to nie ja.

\- Szefowa sekcji teoretycznej, jeśli łaska. - odparłam może nieco ostro. Scrimgeour uniósł lekko brwi.

\- Więc to pani jest odpowiedzialna za incydent w Departamencie Tajemnic w czerwcu tamtego roku.

Trafił mnie szlag. Zza lewego ramienia usłyszałam Artura, gwałtownie wciągającego powietrze w płuca. Knot zakaszlał. Kilku totumfackich, głównie młodych urzędasów z obłędem w oczach, zarechotało cicho. Wyprostowałam się.

\- Za incydent w Departamencie Tajemnic... - odparłam zimno. - Jest odpowiedzialna stała, niezmienna i uparta ignorancja pana Knota. Gdyby zdołał pojąć, że zagrożenie wróciło, oraz że jest całkowicie realne, i gdyby przedsięwzięte zostały środki uświadamiające społeczność oraz chroniące całe Ministerstwo, sprawy by nie było.

\- To, że banda nastolatków zdołała dostać się do Departamentu Tajemnic... - spróbował Knot cienkim głosikiem.

\- Znaczy tyle, że wszystkie wcześniejsze środki bezpieczeństwa zawiodły. - nie dałam mu dokończyć. - Departament Tajemnic jest ostatnim bastionem. Harry Potter z kolegami dotarli tak daleko tylko dlatego, że nikt ich wcześniej nie powstrzymał. A nikt ich wcześniej nie powstrzymał, bo do Ministerstwa dostali się śmierciożercy!

Wszyscy obecni skrzywili się.

\- Ma pani bardzo... zdecydowaną opinię na ten temat, panno Bennet. - powiedział Scrimgeour, nie przestając świdrować mnie wzrokiem. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Wiedziałam, że jestem właśnie poddawana jakiemuś testowi. Pytanie tylko: jakiemu i po co?

\- Mam bardzo zdecydowane opinie na wiele tematów, panie ministrze. - poinformowałam zimno. Przysięgłabym, że Artur Weasley za moimi plecami zadławił się cicho i rozkaszlał. Nie drgnęłam. Nie spuszczałam wzroku ze Scrimgeoura, który nie zostawał mi dłużny.

\- Podobno… przyjaźni się pani bliżej z… Harrym Potterem.

Otworzyłam usta, ocenzurowałam serię bardzo niecenzuralnych słów, i dopiero wtedy powiedziałam:

\- Nie wiem, kto to panu powiedział, ale ten ktoś był strasznym idiotą.

Jeden z totumfackich rozkaszlał się gwałtownie, chwycił kieliszek wina z tacy przechodzącego obok nas skrzata i napił się łapczywie, niemal rozlewając trunek na szatę. Uniosłam lekko brew i wróciłam do pojedynku na spojrzenia z ministrem.

\- Więc zaprzecza pani? - powiedział on, błyskając zębami.

\- Stanowczo. - gdybym miała puste ręce, machnęłabym nimi szeroko. - O Harrym Potterze wiem tyle, ile wszyscy. W życiu nie zamieniłam z nim słowa. - chociaż miałabym mu parę rzeczy do powiedzenia. - A w Hogwarcie bywam, bo pani Pince jest nadopiekuńcza w stosunku do swoich książek.

Scrimgeour zamrugał. Wyraźnie mój ostatni komentarz nie wpasował się w jego tok myślenia i oczekiwania co do tej rozmowy. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

\- Ufam, że ministerstwo zrobi wszystko, by zapewnić obywatelom bezpieczeństwo. - powiedziałam, kłoniąc nieco głowę. - A teraz panowie wybaczą. Panie ministrze… Arturze…

Uciekłam, zanim zdołali zorientować się, że to ucieczka. Stanęłam przy jednym z odleglejszych stołów i uważnie zlustrowałam zastawę. Kawior… jajka… sałatka z krabów… ostrygi… sucharki i biały chleb w koszyku, cholera jasna w pysk, kogo wzięło na owoce morza? Odstawiłam kieliszek, wciąż w połowie pełny, ostrożnie wzięłam talerzyk ze stosu złożonych w pobliżu i nałożyłam sobie dwie połówki jajka i kromkę chleba. Byłam nieco głodna. W zamyśleniu wgapiłam się w wielkiego lisa z lodu, który usiadł wśród dekoracji z pietruszki, pora i selera i podrapał się przednią łapą w nos.

Ciekawe, kto rzucał na to zaklęcia. Wyglądały na naprawdę dobrze przemyślane. Animacja lodu bez skrzypienia, topnienia i wszystkich nieromantycznych elementów była wyczynem godnym profesor McGonagall, a nie podejrzewałam, by minister zdołał namówić ją do dekorowania sali bankietowej…

\- Panna Bennet? - zapiszczało coś z poziomu podłogi. Drgnęłam, o mało nie wywalając na siebie obu połówek jajka, i spojrzałam w dół. Skrzat, mały nawet jak na skrzata, wystawiał w moją stronę chudą rękę. Z pięści wystawał mu skrawek papieru. Odstawiłam talerzyk na stół, wzięłam papier. Przeczytałam.

\- _Tonta_. - mruknęłam. - Dziękuję. - rzuciłam w stronę skrzata, który dygnął i wsiąknął w tłumie. Wzięłam kieliszek i dopiłam wino. Niech to jasny szlag i zaraza.

 _Droga Cassandro,_

 _Musimy przyśpieszyć studia. Proszę, byś stawiła się w Hogwarcie najdalej w poniedziałek. Sytuacja zaczyna eskalować._

 _Uszanowania,_

Ciekawe, co tym razem się zjebało.

* * *

W poniedziałek, zgodnie z zaproszeniem, stawiłam się w Hogwarcie. Mogłam to zrobić jednak dopiero wieczorem, teleportując się przed bramą szkoły. Resztę drogi do gabinetu Dumbledore'a pokonałam lekkim truchtem, ignorując niedobitki uczniów na korytarzach i aurorów, którzy wciąż tkwili na posterunkach i udawali, że chronią zamek.

\- Więc, ogólnie rzecz ujmując, nic, co powiedział mu Slughorn nie może być tak pojebane, jak to, co tu napisali. - trzasnęłam notatkami o biurko dyrektora. - Nie mam pojęcia, co Prinn brał, ale to musiały być twarde prochy. Zaklęcia i rytuały, które tu opisuje… Boże… Naprawdę mam nadzieję, że Voldemort nie znalazł kopii tej książki. Nigdzie.

Dumbledore z namysłem pokiwał głową, przeglądając moje notatki.

\- Wygląda, że odwaliłaś kawał świetnej roboty, Cassandro.

\- Obrzydliwej. - poprawiłam zimno. Potarłam czoło obiema rękami. - Wiem, że Slughorn ma dojścia, że ma koneksje, ale może warto by się dowiedzieć, skąd on w ogóle ma taką wiedzę, tak na marginesie? W Departamencie zajmujemy się niemal każdym rodzajem magii, nawet czarną magią, ale nikt… od bardzo wielu lat… nie zajmował się… _tym_.

Dumbledore spojrzał na mnie ze współczuciem.

Usiadłam w fotelu.

\- To stara magia. - powiedziałam cicho. - Tak stara, że niemal przestała być magią, a zmieniła się w coś niezgodnego z naturą. Echo… - odkaszlnęłam. - Echo, które zostaje po czymś takim, może odbijać się latami.

Dumbledore uniósł głowę.

\- Więc możemy spróbować konstrukcji zaklęcia, lokalizującego takie echa?

Zrobiło mi się niedobrze.

\- Teoria rozpadu zaklęć… - podsunął łagodnie dyrektor. Skinęłam głową, ale nie miałam odwagi otworzyć ust: mogło z nich wyjść coś raczej niewerbalnego. Nieprzyjemności po lokalizowaniu Petera Pettigrew pamiętałam lepiej niż bym chciała.

\- Wolałabym najpierw spróbować konwencjonalnych metod. - powiedziałam po chwili, kiedy żołądek już mi się uspokoił. - Dedukcji i logiki. Bo rzucanie lokalizatora na coś takiego niechybnie skończy się sraczką. Zwłaszcza, jeśli pan ma rację twierdząc, że Voldemort przerobił na horkrusa tego swojego węża.

Dumbledore parsknął.

Ale nie zaoponował. Chyba już próbował podobnego numeru i teraz chciał zepchnąć to na kogoś innego. A kij ci w nery, cholero.

\- Właściwie dlaczego musimy przyśpieszyć tempo? - zapytałam po chwili ciszy, którą spędziłam na mozolnym układaniu notatek we właściwym porządku. Dumbledore westchnął. Zdjął okulary i przetarł je chustką, wyjętą z szuflady.

\- Młody Malfoy próbuje mnie zabić. - powiedział spokojnie, a ja upuściłam wszystkie papiery. - Robi się coraz bardziej spanikowany. Ucierpiały postronne osoby. Myślę, że dlatego musimy przyśpieszyć tempo.

Zaklęłam. Ponownie zebrałam notatki i wyprostowałam się.

\- Jak nie urok, to sraczka? - warknęłam. - Kto tym razem oberwał?

\- Ronald Weasley. - odparł Dumbledore spokojnie. - Przyjaciel Harry'ego Pottera. Może go kojarzysz. Rudy taki…

\- To określenie pasuje do większości Weasleyów, dyrektorze. - powiedziałam, opanowując dreszcz. - Wyliże się, mam nadzieję.

\- Och, tak. - Dumbledore machnął lekko swoją chorą, poczerniałą ręką. - Ale jednak nie mogę wciąż ufać ślepemu szczęściu i pomyślnym zbiegom okoliczności. Musimy zrobić jak najwięcej, jak najszybciej. Pokazałem Harry'emu wspomnienie Bujdki. Teraz czekam na prawdziwe wspomnienie profesora Slughorna…

Westchnęłam.

\- Jest ono naprawdę takie ważne? - zapytałam cicho. - Przecież wie pan to wszystko. Może nawet więcej. - wskazałam na notatki, równo ułożone na skraju biurka.

\- Nie _wiem_ , Cassandro. - Dumbledore westchnął ciężko. - Na razie się tylko _domyślam_. Wszystko na to wskazuje, oczywiście, że się nie mylimy. Ale zawsze jest ten margines błędu… margines błędu, który muszę z jak największą dokładnością wyeliminować.

* * *

\- Wymienia pani pieniądze z ciekawą regularnością, panno Bennet. - powiedział goblin, znany mi jako Bankier do Spraw Wymiany. Wzruszyłam ramionami. Zgarnęłam do portfela mugolskie funty i pensy, portfel wrzuciłam do zwieszającej mi się z ramienia torby. Wiedziałam doskonale, że gobliny w dziale wymiany pieniędzy (w obie strony) świetnie mnie kojarzą. W końcu byłam tu co miesiąc, wymieniając większą część wypłaty na funty. Miałam kilka powodów: jeden był trywialny, mianowicie taki, że wszystkie rachunki opłacałam po mugolskiej stronie, czynsz, media, wszystko.

Drugi był taki, że od zawsze gromadziłam oszczędności na czarną godzinę po mugolsku. W mugolskim banku. Na mugolskim koncie. Wydawało mi się to bezpieczniejsze. Zagrożenie wisiało nade mną tylko w czarodziejskiej Anglii. Mugolom byłam kompletnie obojętna.

No i czarodzieje guzik się znali na mugolskiej bankowości, co stanowiło zabezpieczenie samo w sobie.

\- Mam swoje powody, sir. - odpowiedziałam spokojnie, dopinając torbę. - Dom po rodzicach w mugolskim Londynie… za dużo formalności z przeprowadzaniem rachunków.

\- Ach. - goblin osadził głębiej na nosie malutkie, złote okularki. - Pojmuję. Ktoś inny mógłby się… zainteresować.

Już odchodziłam od lady, ale odwróciłam się jeszcze. Nagle zrobiło mi się zimno.

\- Czy pan wie coś, co i ja powinnam wiedzieć? - zapytałam cicho. Goblin wzruszył chudymi ramionami.

\- Miłego dnia, panno Bennet. - powiedział i wziął się do wypełniania jakichś papierów. Postałam chwilę jak ta idiotka, ale najwyraźniej nie miałam się dowiedzieć nic więcej. Poszłam więc wpłacić forsę do mugolskiego banku.

Zawróciłam na schodach. Wymieniłam jeszcze trochę pieniędzy, galeonów zostawiając sobie wystarczająco, by przeżyć do następnej wypłaty. Goblin, tym razem, nie skomentował. Wydawało mi się jednak, że po jego twarzy krąży nieco drwiący uśmieszek. Zabrałam forsę i ruszyłam do mugolskiego Londynu, pogrążona w myślach o tym, jak ekonomia rządzi wszystkim. Ideologia ideologią, ale patosem rachunków nie opłacisz, a i najeść się tym niebardzo.

Jak się okazało dwa miesiące później, miałam stuprocentową rację.

* * *

\- Znalazłem. - powiedział głos Dumbledore'a w lusterku. - Miałaś dobry pomysł z szukaniem w ważnych lokacjach z dzieciństwa Riddle'a. Zabieram Harry'ego. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak… chociaż wątpię, żeby miało co iść nie tak na tym etapie…

\- Och, wolałabym, żeby pan tego nie powiedział. - mruknęłam.

\- Chcę, żebyś zaalarmowała Zakon i poinformowała, kogo trzeba. - Dumbledore nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi. - I, Cassandro… Dziękuję. Byłaś nieocenioną pomocą. Bez ciebie w życiu bym nie ogarnął tej całej literatury.

Przez dwie pełne sekundy w zaskoczeniu gapiłam się na jasne, niebieskie oczy dyrektora, uśmiechające się do mnie z lusterka. Wolno kiwnęłam głową.

\- Jasne, profesorze. - powiedziałam. - No, cóż. Powodzenia?

Dumbledore pokiwał głową i rozłączył się. Odłożyłam lusterko. Położyłam się na łóżku. Wpatrzyłam się w plamę światła na suficie, od czasu do czasu poruszającą się od świateł samochodów, jadących po ulicy. Było cicho. Tak cicho, że niemal słyszałam huk fal, obijających się o skaliste nabrzeże. Nigdy nie byłam w tej jaskini, widziałam ją tylko na zdjęciach, ale wcale nieźle umiałam sobie ją wyobrazić.

Zamknęłam oczy. Wydawało mi się, że niemal od razu brzęknęło alarmowe lusterko. Złapałam za nie i zobaczyłam w tafli pobladłą, brudną twarz Horacego Slughorna.

\- Zaraz tam będę. - powiedziałam, wysłuchawszy relacji, wygłoszonej przerywanym, ale stanowczym tonem. Wstałam. Ubrałam się, a ręce miałam stabilne. W głowie znów czułam ten zimny, lodowaty wręcz spokój, który towarzyszył mi zawsze, kiedy coś się porządnie zjebywało. Podążyłam za protokołem. Poinformowałam Kingsleya. Poinformowałam ministra udając, że to on był pierwszym kontaktem. Wyjaśniłam, że tylko dzięki prywatnej sympatii Slughorna dostałam wiadomość jako pierwsza - a w tle słyszałam portret Everarda Digby'ego, wykrzykującego nowiny. Scrimgeour cisnął mi ostre spojrzenie, podziękował i wyłączył lusterko.

Teraz pozostało mi wybrać: być na miejscu i przeszkadzać czy czekać na dalsze wieści.

Postanowiłam być na miejscu. Miałam jeszcze jedną rzecz do zrobienia.

* * *

Minerwa McGonagall, blada, ale opanowana, przyglądała mi się z pewnym sceptycyzmem. Nie zwracałam na nią uwagi. Segregowałam książki, wśród których znalazły się _Tajemnice najczarniejszej magii,_ które kiedyś osobiście przyniosłam Dumbledore'owi z hogwarckiej biblioteki. Zdejmowałam tomy z doskonale zabezpieczonej biblioteczki w prywatnym pokoju dyrektora i układałam je w pudle.

\- Wydaje mi się to zbędne. - powiedziała pani dyrektor lekko tylko drżącym głosem.

\- Muszę je stąd zabrać. - dołożyłam do pudła _Unaussprechlichen Kulten._ \- Błędem było to, że nie zrobiłam tego wcześniej. No i chcę coś zrobić. - odgarnęłam nadgarstkiem włosy z oczu i spojrzałam na profesor McGonagall. - Nic więcej już nie mogę. - uśmiechnęłam się smutno. - Teraz trzeba zdecydować, co dalej.

\- Tak. - powiedziała McGonagall. - A masz może jakiś pomysł? Bo ja chwilowo nie mam żadnego.

Wyprostowałam się ze stęknięciem. Potarłam oczy.

\- To jest ten moment, w którym Voldemort sięga po władzę. - powiedziałam, wpatrując się w okładkę _Tajemnicy tajemnic_. - Ten moment, w którym musimy przygotować się na najgorsze. Nie możemy wydać Voldemortowi walnej bitwy - to nie te czasy. Zakon musi się przygotować na zejście do podziemia. Ustalić kryjówki… hasła… zabezpieczenia. Nie możemy wpaść w panikę. Ale musimy się… przygotować.

Minerwa McGonagall skinęła głową.

\- Tak myślałam. - powiedziała. - Ale dobrze, że powiedziałaś to na głos.

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i wróciłam do pakowania książek.

\- Kingsley i Nimfadora od jakiegoś czasu opracowywali… właściwe protokoły. - dodała McGonagall po chwili. - Sądzę, że dobrze będzie je przedstawić Zakonowi.

Przytaknęłam nieuważnie, łapiąc się na tym, że przeglądam _De Myserium_ zamiast wsadzić je do pudła.

\- A ty? - zapytała miękko McGonagall.

\- Ja? - zatrzasnęłam tom i spojrzałam na nią z lekka nieprzytomnie. - Co: ja. Ja zostanę na posterunku, jak zawsze. Będzie trzeba, to się obwaruję. No, chyba, że jednak trzeba będzie zniknąć. To zniknę. Mam plan wyjścia. - zamknęłam pudło i stuknęłam w nie różdżką, mrucząc zaklęcie klejące. - Zawiera trochę mojego sposobu myślenia, więc chyba powinnam przeżyć. - wstałam, opierając się o pudło. Obecna pani dyrektor Hogwartu pokiwała głową. Nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

Książki książkami, ale mieliśmy pogrzeb do zorganizowania. Przydałam się tam, na miejscu. Byłam co prawda bardziej „przynieś, wynieś, załatw", ale miałam swój udział w zbieraniu ludzi, informowaniu ich, w organizowaniu papierologii hogwarckiej związanej z przekazaniem odpowiedzialności i reorganizacją ostatnich kilku dni szkolnych. W końcu nieźle byłam obcykana z administracyjnym trybem myślenia, jakim posługiwało się Ministerstwo.

I kiedy biały grobowiec z marmuru pojawił się na hogwarckich błoniach, odpłakałam swoje i wróciłam do domu.

* * *

\- Proszę. - powiedział Knot, nerwowo wskazując mi fotel naprzeciwko imponującego dębowego biurka. Po drugiej stronie mebla czaił się Rufus Scrimgeour, jego wysokość szef, miłościwie nam panujący minister magii. Nie widziałam gościa od pogrzebu Dumbledore'a. Usiadłam, sztywna i wyprostowana. Czego oni ode mnie, cholera, mogą chcieć?

\- Chodzi o kwestię Syriusza Blacka. - rąbnął Scrimgeour prosto z mostu.

Szlag mnie trafił i wyszedł nosem. Zacisnęłam sobie dłoń na nadgarstku, wbijając paznokcie głęboko w ciało. Nagle zrobiło mi się gorąco, chociaż gabinet pozostawał chłodny. Że też musieli wyskoczyć z czymś takim. Nie mieli kiedy! Teraz, kiedy wszystko stoi na krawędzi zapłonu, a pożar, jak już wybuchnie, to z siłą bomby nuklearnej!

\- Myślę, że kwestia Syriusza Blacka jest zamknięta dość permanentnie. - powiedziałam zimno, siląc się na spokój.

\- Chodzi nam o kwestie formalne. - powiedział Scrimgeour tonem, przy którym Sahara wydawała się żyzną puszczą amazońską.

\- Czyli? - warknęłam.

\- Pośmiertne oczyszczenie z zarzutów.

Już prawie powiedziałam na głos to, co mi się cisnęło na usta, ale w ostatniej chwili udało mi się przełknąć wszystkie przekleństwa i się nimi nie udławić. Wzięłam głęboki wdech.

\- I dlaczego przychodzicie z tym do mnie? - zapytałam lodowato. Knot wyraźnie się zmieszał. Scrimgeour nie spuszczał ze mnie uważnego spojrzenia. - Jeśli szukacie kogoś, kto go dobrze znał, pytajcie Remusa Lupina!

Knot gwałtownie zamachał rękami.

\- Ale to pani tam była. - ubiegł go Scrimgeour.

\- Tam? - zapytałam, unosząc brew.

\- W Bristolu. - uściślił Scrimgeour lekko niecierpliwym tonem. - W osiemdziesiątym pierwszym. Pani nazwisko, jako jedyne, figuruje na liście świadków. - tu uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. - Poza aurorami grupy uderzeniowej i mugolami, oczywiście.

\- Bardzo się wam pali grunt pod nogami, co? - zapytałam ściszonym głosem, coraz bardziej poirytowana. Teraz im się zebrało. Po cholernych piętnastu latach. Dumbledore nie żył, w Hogwarcie trwał chaos, a oni wyskakują z czymś takim. Rychło w czas. - Tak bardzo potrzebujecie pomocy Pottera?

\- Po prostu chcemy naprawić krzywdy, które zostały niesłusznie wyrządzone. - odparł Scrimgeour tonem rasowego dyplomaty.

\- To trzeba ich było nie wyrządzać. - odbiłam piłeczkę. Nie ze mną te numery, stary.

\- Działaliśmy w słusznej wierze. - powiedział Scrimgeour bardzo pewnym siebie tonem.

\- Działaliście, jak wam było wygodnie! - straciłam cierpliwość. - Zaprzeczanie! Zamiast przyznać, że coś może być na rzeczy, woleliście robić z piętnastolatka wariata z kompleksem zbawcy! A teraz, kiedy gówno wpadło w wentylator i nasrało wam na głowy, gwałtownie szukacie parasola!

\- To pomoże nam pani czy nie? - zapytał obcesowo Scrimgeour. Prychnęłam. Mogłam tupnąć nogą i unieść się dumą. Ale mogłam też być rozsądna i zrobić coś dla pamięci Syriusza.

\- Pomogę. - powiedziałam. - Ale tylko w tej jednej kwestii.

* * *

Remus patrzył na mnie wyczekująco. Uśmiechnęłam się nieco tylko krzywo.

\- Więc jednak wziąłeś się w garść. - powiedziałam. Lunatyk wzruszył ramionami, ale minę miał niezbyt wyraźną. Tonks u jego ramienia zachichotała.

\- Raczej ktoś go wziął w garść i powiedział parę słów do słuchu. - powiedziała. Włosy znów miała wściekle różowe, pod płaszczem nosiła koszulkę Fatalnych Jędz. - Przyjdź, Cass. - przed moim imieniem Tonks się zawahała; była przyzwyczajona raczej do „pani Bennet". - Imprezy nie robimy wielkiej, kilku przyjaciół i tyle...

Spojrzałam na Remusa nad głową Tonks. Wpatrywał się we mnie dziwnym, nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Domyślałam się, o czym myśli. Że nie tak to powinno być. Na tym skromnym ślubie i weselu powinni być obecni oni - James i Lily Potterowie, Syriusz Black, nawet Peter Pettigrew. Któryś z nich powinien być świadkiem. Ja byłam słabą namiastką, resztką dawnej paczki, która w szkole wydawała się niezniszczalna.

Cóż. Jakoś koło osiemnastego roku życia dotarło do nas, że nikt nie jest niezniszczalny.

\- Jasne. - powiedziałam. - Chętnie przyjdę.

Remus uśmiechnął się, Tonks uściskała mnie impulsywnie, o mało nie odrywając mi głowy. Poklepałam ją po plecach.

\- To ja lecę. - oznajmiła Tonks. - Mamy odprawę niedługo. Jak się znów spóźnię, Dawlish mi urwie łeb.

Cmoknęła Remusa w policzek i wybiegła z kuchni. Po chwili przez otwarte okno dotarł do nas trzask deportacji. Spojrzeliśmy po sobie; Lupin wyraźnie zakłopotany. Pozwoliłam sobie na lekki uśmiech.

\- Wolałbym... - zaczął Remus nieśmiało.

\- Wiem. - przerwałam mu. Odruchowo nakryłam dłonią srebrny pierścionek z niebieskim oczkiem. - Ale jest jak jest i nie ma co się nad sobą użalać.

 _Here's the health to the company, Lupin, tylko co z tej kompanii zostało?,_ pomyślałam. _Ja, ty, zdrajca, wspólny grób i Łuk w moim Departamencie. Chyba nie tak wyobrażaliśmy sobie dorosłość._

* * *

W następnym tygodniu Ministerstwo upadło.


	10. The Bridges I Burn

Spojrzałam na zegar. Było już późno, ale ja uparcie tkwiłam w Departamencie. Miałam mnóstwo roboty. Zatwierdzenie protokołów dla Tima. Przejrzenie sprawozdania profesora Croakera z ostatniego ekspperymentu z wektorami czasu. Uzupełnienie kilkunastu tabel numerologicznych, dotyczących ostatnich eksperymentów teoretycznych Daniela Lewisa. Nie miałam czasu na zjedzenie kanapki, o pójściu do domu nie mówiąc. Kątem świadomości wiedziałam, że gdzieś tam w szufladzie leży zaproszenie na ślub Billa Weasleya. Nie żebym planowała pójść. Ale świadomość była.

Pogrążona w pracy, nie zauważyłam gwałtownie otwieranych drzwi. Zerwał mnie z miejsca dopiero głośny okrzyk.

\- Bennet!

Poderwałam się. W drzwiach gabinetu stał Severus Snape, ubrany w mundur śmierciożercy; w dłoni trzymał różdżkę, a maskę miał zsuniętą wysoko na czoło. Odruchowo złapałam własną różdżkę.

\- Ministerstwo upadło. - powiedział Snape, podchodząc. - A w każdym razie zaraz upadnie. Thicknesse właśnie poszedł zabić Scrimgeoura.

\- No? - rzuciłam głupio. - I co ja mam z tym zrobić?

Z jakiegoś powodu wydawało mi się, że Snape chce, bym poleciała tam i wyrwała ministra z łap śmierciożerców. Krótko mówiąc: bym ratowała Ministerstwo. Nie rozumiałam, dlaczego akurat ja mam się za to brać. Co ja jestem, bojownik za lepsze jutro, cholera? Ja tu tylko matematykę robię!

\- Uciekaj. - warknął Snape. - Nie obchodzi mnie, dokąd. Ty akurat… wiej, bo inaczej wszystko weźmie w łeb.

Tkwiłam w miejscu, nieporuszona. Jak to? Ministerstwo upadło, serio? Przecież tu, na dole, była idealna cisza. Nic się nie działo. Był wieczór, byłam tu już sama, bo wszyscy inni zdążyli się wyrobić i pójść do domu. Tylko ja miałam jeszcze tyle do roboty… Tabele płac, na przykład; dokończenie obliczeń dla Tima, doszlifowanie zabezpieczeń proceduralnych, no i ciągnący się od wieków chyba spór na temat zastosowania zaklęć pamięciowych w nauce języków obcych, jaki prowadziłam z jednym z profesorów z Rosji…

\- Bennet! - Snape chwycił mnie za ramiona i potrząsnął mocno. - Ocknij się, do diabła! Rusz tą swoją legendarną mózgownicą!

\- Ale… mój Departament…

Snape, nie patyczkując się ze mną dłużej, uderzył mnie w twarz.

\- Kurwa! - zaklęłam, odruchowo chwytając się za policzek. Spojrzałam na niego bykiem. - Dzięki.

\- Nie ma za co. - odparł zimno. - A teraz zabieraj się stąd. Szybko, daleko i na długo. I nie mów mi, gdzie.

\- Nie uciekałam ostatnio. - uświadomiłam go wcale nie cieplejszym głosem. - I teraz też nie będę…

Strzelił mnie drugi raz, na drugą stronę, aż się cofnęłam. Wpadłam na biurko i o mało co nie zwaliłam wszystkich leżących tam książek.

\- Ocknij się, idiotko! - warknął. - Jesteś szefową sekcji w Departamencie Tajemnic, pójdziesz na pierwszy ogień! A jak się dowiedzą, że to ty opracowałaś te wszystkie sprytne czary, zaklęcia i przeciwuroki, to będziesz się modlić, by trafić po śmierci do piekła! Albo cię wykorzystają, albo się zabawią, trzeciej opcji nie ma. Więc, do cholery jasnej, chociaż ty się wykaż rozsądkiem!

\- Byłabym ci wdzięczna, gdybyś tylko nie był takim dupkiem. - uznałam kwaśno. - No dobrze. To posłuchaj. Lecę do Kalifornii. Załapałeś?

Spojrzał na mnie i widziałam, że załapał. Skinęłam głową. Wzięłam torebkę i rzuciłam na nią zaklęcie „mniejsze w większe". Snape obrzucił to spojrzeniem, które mogłoby być aprobujące, i wyszedł.

Musiałam szybko dostać się do domu. Zabrać kilka najniezbędniejszych przedmiotów… i zrobić jedną rzecz. Narzuciłam kurtkę i wyszłam z Departamentu. Pewnym krokiem ruszyłam do windy; nie zatrzymywana przez nikogo dotarłam do atrium. Tam trwał chaos. Nie pozwoliłam sobie jednak na długą obserwację. Wiedziałam, ile czasu zajmuje założenie pełnej blokady antyteleportacyjnej na budynek tak wypełniony magią jak Ministerstwo. I wiedziałam, że mam tylko trzydzieści sekund. Zdeportowałam się więc, zanim ktokolwiek zauważył, że tam jestem.

Aportowałam się na swoim progu, celnie jak rzadko kiedy. Całkowicie stabilnymi rękami otworzyłam drzwi i przebiegłam pokoje. Nie potrzebowałam wiele. Złapałam niedużą torbę podróżną. Wrzuciłam do niej kilka sztuk odzieży, która nie powinna rzucać się w oczy. Trochę jedzenia. Butelkę wody. Kilka książek, w tym _Rozmówki angielsko-włoskie_ i _Mały słownik angielsko-grecki_.

Przeszłam do łazienki, biorąc po drodze nożyczki ze swojego pokoju. Stanęłam przed lustrem i spojrzałam na siebie uważnie. Jak się prosto ukryć? Zidentyfikować to, po czym ludzie mnie rozpoznają, i zmienić to. Ludzie zwykle rozpoznawali mnie po włosach i okularach. Ze szkłami będzie większy problem, ale włosy…

Zawsze nosiłam długie. Nie krótsze niż do połowy pleców. Uniosłam nożyczki. Miękkie, brązowe pasma opadały do umywalki, a zza ich bezpiecznie znajomej kurtyny wyłaniała się kobieta, której nie znałam. Nie wiedziałam, że mam tak ostry podbródek. I tak asymetryczne uszy. Palcami roztrzepałam niezbyt równe kosmyki, teraz ledwo sięgające szczęki. Nie wyglądałam jak ja.

Teraz muszę zdobyć tylko jakieś inne oprawki.

Spaliłam wszystkie obcięte włosy. Rzuciłam ostatnie zaklęcia ochronne na dom - nie żeby miały coś faktycznie dać, bardziej dla spokoju sumienia - uruchomiłam mugolski alarm i wyszłam. Przy furtce stanęłam jeszcze i odwróciłam się, by ponownie spojrzeć na budynek. To był dom moich rodziców, mieszkałam tu od zawsze, jeśli wyjąć siedem lat Hogwartu i trzy lata w Cardiff. Tu dostałam swoją pierwszą książkę i tutaj tata czytał mi bajki. To tutaj goniłam za psem sąsiadów; tutaj rozwiązywałam zadania domowe z mugolskiej szkoły; stąd wyjeżdżałam na Pokątną; tu znalazł mnie Syriusz po dwunastu latach w Azkabanie; tu…

Tu do tej pory był mój dom.

Ale już nie. Zacisnęłam mocno zęby.

\- _And may the bridges I burn light the way ahead_. - mruknęłam i zdeportowałam się.

* * *

Schowałam różdżkę głęboko, zarówno w bagażu, jak i w myślach. Miałam przy sobie dwustronne lusterko o szerokim spektrum, ostatnie, jakie zostawiłam sobie po Pierwszej Wojnie Czarodziejów. Nie zamierzałam się całkiem odżegnywać od świata, jaki opuściłam. To nie byłoby mądre. Zakon wiedział, jak mnie znaleźć, gdyby świat zwalił im się na głowy. Remus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że z lusterkiem nie rozstawałam się nigdy.

Wmieszałam się w mugolski świat. Dużo podróżowałam, nigdzie nie spędzając więcej niż dwa miesiące. Żeby mieć z czego żyć, dawałam korepetycje z angielskiego i hiszpańskiego. Sprzedawałam pomidory na targu w Portugalii. Półtora miesiąca byłam sekretarką w hiszpańskim liceum, dopóki właściwa pracownica nie wróciła z urlopu chorobowego. Pomagałam w miejskiej bibliotece w małym miasteczku na południu Francji. Oprowadzałam anglo- i hiszpańskojęzyczne wycieczki po Rzymie. Pracowałam przy zbiorze gron w węgierskiej winnicy. Byłam recepcjonistką w słowackim kurorcie.

Przez ten czas rozglądałam się czujnie. Nasłuchiwałam z daleka. Czasem docierały do mnie echa, natykałam się na ślady, i zbierałam te okruchy informacji i budowałam sobie z nich obraz, jakim teraz była czarodziejska Anglia.

Pościgi. Ucieczki. Prześladowania. Rejestracje mugolaków. Ciągły i niepowstrzymany pęd ku znalezieniu Chłopca, Którzy Przeżył i który miał ocalić świat.

Żyłam z dnia na dzień. Tu, wśród mugoli, moja wiedza i kompetencje nie miały znaczenia. Walczyłam ze wszystkim, od głodu po bezdomność, po brak języków i zatrudnienia. Oszczędności, jakie zgromadziłam przez lata wymieniając czarodziejskie pieniądze na mugolskie, wystarczały mi na przeżycie, ale nic poza tym. Dlatego łapałam się tych wszystkich robót, grubo poniżej moich kompetencji. A jednak miałam z nich nie tylko środki do przeżycia następnego tygodnia. Te proste zajęcia dawały mi dziwnie dużo satysfakcji.

Nawiązywałam krótkie znajomości, nigdzie nie grzejąc miejsca. Miałam dwie stałe rzeczy w życiu: płócienną torbę, którą zabrałam Stamtąd, i srebrny pierścionek z niebieskim oczkiem, który nosiłam na łańcuszku, wstydliwie kryjąc go pod koszulką.

Od czasu do czasu wyjmowałam lusterko, zakamuflowane jako zwykłe, torebkowe lusterko do pudrowania nosa, i wpatrywałam się w nie przez kilka sekund. Czasem coś migało w tafli, a wtedy szybko odwracałam wzrok. Jeszcze nie czas, bym wracała do Anglii. Dni jeszcze nie dojrzały. Dlatego mogłam ponownie spakować manatki i przekroczyć czeską granicę, by złapać autostop do Pragi, a tam…

Tam pracować jako bileter na Hradczanach.

* * *

Było późno. Noc była ciepła, chociaż lekko mżyło. Szłam, energicznie stawiając kroki, przez Most Karola. Od kilkunastu dni miałam problemy z zasypianiem. Nabrałam zwyczaju nocnego biegania po Pradze, po Starym Mieście, zwiedzając te wszystkie malownicze zaułki, które za dnia wypełniały się turystami. Teraz, o drugiej nad ranem, Praga była pustawa. Byłam tylko ja, zdyszana i zmęczona, ale pełna energii, delikatna mżawka i szum Wełtawy gdzieś w oddali.

Potem usłyszałam drugi zestaw kroków.

Jakbym dostała zaklęciem uderzeniowym między łopatki. Poczucie zagrożenia strzeliło mnie prosto w instynkt i poderwało do biegu. Gdyby kroki, które słyszałam, nie przyśpieszyły, zwolniłabym po kilkudziesięciu metrach. No, ale usłyszałam pościg. A więc jednak. Dopadli mnie nawet tutaj.

Oczywiście istniała możliwość, że to mugolski rabuś. Ale jakoś w to nie wierzyłam. Intuicja podpowiadała mi, że to raczej któryś z europejskich szpiegów Voldemorta.

\- _Drętwota!_

Czerwona strzała przeszyła noc i rozprysnęła się na latarni. Zaklęłam.

\- _Impedimento!_

\- _Bránit!_

Byłam niewymowną. Byłam Krukonką. Uczyłam się zawsze i przy każdej okazji, a magia była wszędzie, jeśli tylko wiedziało się, czego nasłuchiwać. Poznałam kilka obcojęzycznych zaklęć. W tym naprawdę mocną czeską „ochranę" która, ku mojemu ogromnemu zdumieniu, nie wymagała różdżki - był to czar prymitywny, jedno z pierwszych zaklęć, jakie opanowywały czeskie dzieci, jeszcze przed otrzymaniem różdżek.

Czar ten stanowił również cudowny element niespodzianki.

Usłyszałam potknięcie i skręciłam w jedną z mniejszych uliczek, w które obfitowało praskie Stare Miasto. Skoczyłam do uchylonej bramy, silnie pachnącej kotem, przykucnęłam tuż za progiem i przytuliłam obie dłonie do ust, by maksymalnie wytłumić oddech. Nasłuchiwałam kroków, szelestu szaty, cichych przekleństw, podczas gdy mój prześladowca miotał się po uliczce. Czekałam na właściwy moment.

I kiedy ten moment nadszedł, wypadłam z bramy. Staranowałam wysoką postać w czarnym płaszczu. Śmierciożerca zapiszczał - bardzo po dziewczęcemu - i rąbnął o kocie łby. Unieruchomiłam go i zdarłam mu z głowy maskę.

\- Antonin Dołohow!

\- _Crucio!_

Zdołałam się uchylić; chwyciłam jego rękę z różdżką i solidnie przyrżnęłam nią w krawężnik. Dołohow znów wrzasnął, ale wypuścił różdżkę z palców. Rzucił się całym ciałem, o mało co nie zwalając mnie z niego; był ode mnie sporo cięższy, jakby nie patrzeć, i dużo silniejszy; jeśli miałam coś zrobić, powinnam to zrobić szybko.

Różdżki nie miałam.

\- Bruk bronią proletariatu! - warknęłam wobec tego i rąbnęłam potylicą Dołohowa o kocie łby. Zmiękł od razu, a na twarzy miał wyraz śmiertelnego zaskoczenia. Zerwałam się. Oddech miałam ciężki, na knykciach krew. Dołohow oddychał jednak, a ja jakoś nie mogłam się zdobyć na dobicie go. Zadowoliłam się złamaniem mu różdżki i uciekłam stamtąd, zanim ktoś się napatoczył i wezwał policję.

Spakowałam się błyskawicznie. Chyba czas się zabrać z Pragi. Może w ogóle z Czech. Ale jak nie Czechy, to co? Słowacja? Polska? Dalej na wschód, Ukraina, Rosja, Chiny, Japonia? Czy skończy się na zatoczeniu koła i wylądowaniu w punkcie wyjścia?

Cóż. Gdzieś na pewno coś znajdę.

* * *

Święta Bożego Narodzenia spędziłam w słowackim Popradzie. Słowacja była ładna w taki nieco dziki i prymitywny, bardzo słowiański sposób. Ludzie tu byli jakby mniej ufni, bardziej egoistyczni, mniej chętni do pomocy obcemu, ale mnie to nawet odpowiadało. Nie chciałam niczyjej pomocy. Nie chciałam zawierać bliskich znajomości.

Pracę w biurze turystycznym - które w tej dziurze zdawało mi się całkiem zbędne - dostałam na miesiąc, zastępując jakąś dziewczynę, która na nartach złamała nogę. Płacono mi tygodniówkę, która akurat starczała na opłacenie klitki u starszej pani. W Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia moja gospodyni, Iryna Zlatova, zaskoczyła mnie dość mocno, za uszy wyciągając mnie na mszę świąteczną do pobliskiego kościoła.

Pierwszy raz uczestniczyłam w czymś takim. Mały kościół na sztywno był wypakowany ludźmi, wielu z nich miało w rękach świeczki. Ku swemu wielkiemu - naprawdę wielkiemu - zdumieniu zobaczyłam, jak całkiem sporo przybyłych zapala swoje świeczki od różdżek. Zupełnie się z tym nie kryjąc, absolutnie nie zatajając swojej magii. Znajomi witali się wylewnie, obcym kiwano głowami, a nad całym tym tłumem unosił się nastrój uroczystego podniecenia.

O tu, dokładnie tu, tu była magia.

Inna od tej schematycznej, naukowej magii, którą zajmowałam się na co dzień - to znaczy, którą _kiedyś_ zajmowałam się na co dzień. To była magia w swym najbardziej podstawowym aspekcie. Wola... siła woli. Oczekiwanie. Pragnę - niech tak się stanie. Popycham świat za pomocą mojego własnego umysłu, bez żadnej pomocy nadaję mu pożądany kształt.

Człowiek jest Bogiem.

\- Na początku było Słowo. - rozległo się z ambony. Moim kolejnym zdumieniem był fakt, że doskonale rozumiałam korpulentnego księdza z purpurową stułą na szyi. - A Słowo było u Boga i Bogiem było Słowo. Dziś przynoszę wam dobrą nowinę. Módlmy się.

Spojrzałam na moją gospodynię, która patrzyła na mnie z ironicznym uśmieszkiem na wąskich ustach, otoczonych pajęczyną zmarszczek.

\- Naprawdę myślałaś, że od magii da się uciec, Cassandro Bennet? - zapytała, a akcent miała mocny, wymawiała „r" jakby wybijała językiem na podniebieniu werbel. Na chwilę dopadło mnie przerażenie, ręka skoczyła w stronę kieszeni, w której zwykle miałam różdżkę. Pani Zlatova jednak ruchem szybkim, zbyt szybkim u takiej staruszki, chwyciła mnie za nadgarstek.

\- Skąd... - zająknęłam się.

\- Nie tylko ciebie nosiło po świecie.

Powiedziawszy to, Iryna Zlatova odwróciła głowę i pogrążyła się w modlitwie. Siedziałam obok niej w drewnianej ławce, z drugiej strony przyciskana do korpuletnej kobiety około sześćdziesiątki. W kościele mocno pachniało kadzidłem, światło wielu świec odbijało się od na złoceniach rzeźb i ramach portretów.

\- Kim pani jest? - zapytałam cicho, a dokoła nas kościół pełen ludzi wstawał z ławek. Organy zagrzmiały pierwsze takty jakiejś kolędy. Iryna Zlatova uśmiechnęła się kątem ust i potrząsnęła głową.

\- W domu, dziecko. - powiedziała. - Powiem ci w domu.

* * *

Było dobrze po północy. Budzik na lodówce pani Zlatovej właśnie wybił pierwszą nad ranem. Moja gospodyni postawiła czajnik z wodą na piecu - starym, glinianym, wciśniętym w róg izby, wyposażonym w fajerki. Z szuflady, z której wystawał pordzewiały klucz, wyjęła krótką różdżkę, bardziej podobną do patyka z ogródka niż do instrumentu magicznego. Milczałam. Obiecałam sobie nie dziwić się już niczemu.

Krótkim zaklęciem Iryna Zlatova zapaliła ogień pod fajerką i szczęknęła czajnikiem. Potem usiadła przy stole naprzeciwko mnie i uśmiechnęła się do mnie szeroko.

\- Kim pani jest? - zapytałam cicho. - Tak naprawdę?

\- Jestem tobą. - odparła Iryna Zlatova po prostu. - To znaczy, jestem tym, kim ty się staniesz za jakieś, och, sześćdziesiąt lat.

Uniosłam brwi.

Iryna Zlatova zachichotała. Sięgnęła do tej samej szuflady, z której wyjęła różdżkę, wyciągnęła stamtąd prostokątny kartonik i położyła go przede mną.

 _Iryna Zlatova_ , przeczytałam, _Nedotknuteľna_. _Slovenština Ministerstvo Mágie._

Kartonik był solidnie wystrzępiony, poplamiony śladami kawy i miękki od częstego używania. Uniosłam głowę i spojrzałam w oczy Irynie Zlatovej. Uśmiechała się lekko i cynicznie, opierając się wygodnie o stół.

\- Zajmowałam się pojmowaniem językowym i zaklęciami translatorskimi. - wyjaśniła spokojnie. - Ponad sześćdziesiąt lat pracowałam nad czarem przekładu symultanicznego. W moim przypadku znaczyło to tyle, że musiałam perfekcyjnie opanować angielski, na który chciałam tłumaczyć mój rodzimy język słowacki... No i żeby to działało w drugą stronę też. Dlatego pojechałam na jakiś czas do Anglii.

Iryna Zlatova umilkła, bo z czajnika dobiegł przeraźliwy gwizd. Obserwowałam, jak moja tajemnicza gospodyni wstaje i zalewa dwa kubki. W kuchni, maleńkiej i przytulnej, zapachniało domową herbatą. Zlatova postawiła przede mną jeden kubek i ponownie usiadła na swoim starym miejscu.

\- W trzydziestym dziewiątym wybuchła wojna. - powiedziała i urwała dość gwałtownie. - Musiałam wrócić do kraju. Politycznie było tu nieciekawie, zarówno po naszej, jak i mugolskiej stronie. Grindelwald i Hitler naraz to było jednak ciupkę za dużo. Ale ja musiałam wrócić. - spojrzała mi w oczy. - Jestem... no, byłam... jedyną czarownicą w rodzinie. Musiałam ich ochronić najlepiej, jak umiałam. I zrobiłam, co do mnie należało. Wywiązałam się z obowiązku.

W gardle miałam całkiem dorodną śliwkę.

Iryna Zlatova uniosła głowę znad kubka z herbatą i uśmiechnęła się do mnie sucho.

\- Albus Dumbledore dalej uczy w Hogwarcie?

\- Nie. - głos mi się zaciął lekko. - Był dyrektorem, ale... Umarł.

\- Aha. - w tonie mojej gospodyni nie było zaskoczenia, jedynie lekki smutek. - Szkoda. Był dobrym człowiekiem, chociaż upartym jak osioł.

Skinęłam głową. Iryna Zlatova spojrzała na mnie uważnie.

\- Masz w sobie wojownika, Cassandro Bennet. - powiedziała. - Trochę smutno, że nie pozwalasz mu się pokazać.

Na to nie miałam odpowiedzi.

* * *

Spędziłam u Zlatovej dobre trzy miesiące. W marcu ruszyłam dalej, zostawiając za sobą słowiańską dzikość Popradu i wkraczając do mniej dzikiej, chociaż równie słowiańskiej Polski. Teroetycznie mogłabym kierować się bardziej na południe, w stronę Węgier, ale wolałam unikać terenów Grindelwalda. Cholera wiedziała, tam mogło roić się od zwolenników Voldemorta, który mógł wypełnić pustkę po Grindelwaldzie. Lepiej było się tam nie zapuszczać.

Wędrowałam pieszo. Nie łapałam stopów ani autobusów. Noce wciąż były piekielnie zimne, ale udawało mi się znajdować nocleg. Jeśli nie w jakimś motelu, to u jakiejś rodziny. Słowianie byli zdumiewająco sympatyczni i gościnni.

W połowie kwietnia dotarłam do Krakowa. Miasto było dużo mniejszym i cichszym odbiciem Londynu. Znalazłam pokój, dzielony z czwórką przesympatycznych studentów, i pracę w biurze turystycznym - znowu. Błyskawicznie opanowałam dośc imponującą ofertę turystyczną miasta, a moja znajomość hiszpańskiego i ojczysty angielski były najwyraźniej sporym atutem.

Było mi dobrze w tym starym mieście. Wśród jego ładnych kamieniczek, które, choć niszczejące, miały w sobie dużo uroku. Polubiłam nocne spacery po Krakowie, który, jak Praga, mógł być niebezpieczny, ale miał w sobie niesamowite ilości magii. Magii innej niż ta, którą znałam z nocnych przechadzek po Londynie. Zaznajamiałam się więc nieśpiesznie z czarem Krakowa, odkrywając coraz to nowe zakamarki.

Czułam się tu bezpieczna i po raz pierwszy pojawiła mi się w głowie myśl, że w zasadzie mogłabym zostać tu na zawsze. Pójść do polskiego Ministerstwa Magii, które wcale nie mieściło się w Warszawie, czyli polskiej stolicy, a właśnie tu. Powiedzieć im wprost, kim jestem. Mogłam to udowodnić, były na to sposoby, czary i uroki. Mogłam tu ponownie ułożyć sobie życie. Kto wie, może byłoby mi lepiej niż w Anglii, w której pochowałam sporą część swojego potencjalnego szczęścia.

Jak Scarlett O'Hara, miałam pomyśleć o tym jutro.

Nie zdążyłam.

* * *

\- Cześć, Cassandro.

Na chwilę brakło mi powietrza. Potem zdołałam nabrać oddechu, a powietrze smakowało jakoś inaczej. W ustach znów poczułam mocny smak kawy, którą przed chwilą wypiłam w jednej z kawiarenek na starym rynku. A więc to już. Nadszedł czas akcji. Czas magii. Miałam zostawić Polskę, stołeczne miasto Kraków, i wracać do Anglii, być może złożyć ofiarę ze zdrowego rozsądku i życia na ołtarzu przetrwania czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii.

Zacisnęłam mocniej dłonie na lusterku, w którym widniała twarz starego przyjaciela.

\- Cześć, Lupin. - powiedziałam spokojnie i nawet głos miałam nieco inny niż pół godziny temu. Spokojnie wysłuchałam, co Remus, zdyszany, o włosach silniej obsypanych siwizną niż pamiętałam, z większymi cieniami pod oczami, ma mi do powiedzenia. Nie czułam zaskoczenia. Jakbym od dawna przygotowywała się właśnie na to. Nie wiedziałam zbyt dużo o sytuacji w Anglii, ale nic, co Remus mi w pośpiechu przekazywał, nie było dla mnie zaskoczeniem. Na podstawie pogłosek, które do mnie docierały, mogłam ułożyć sobie pewne hipotezy i Lunatyk tylko je potwierdził.

Było tak, jakbym przyszła na świat w tym jednym celu. By tam być. By zrobić, co do mnie należy.

Kiedy Remus się odmeldował, czułam wyłącznie spokój. Może odrobinę podszyty żalem za wolnością, którą właśnie traciłam. Za uroczymi, choć niszczejącymi kamieniczkami Krakowa i pomysłem zostania tu na zawsze. Ale byłam Cassandrą Bennet, niewymowną z Departamentu Tajemnic, i miałam swoje obowiązki.

Wrócę do Anglii, choćby miało mnie to zabić.

Wezmę udział w Bitwie o Hogwart.

Trzasnęłam lusterkiem o podłogę. Dla pewności, jak to już kiedyś zrobiłam, zgniotłam resztki, z całej siły waląc w nie piętą glana. Zdjęłam z szyi łańcuszek z pierścionkiem i włożyłam obrączkę na palec, na jej prawowite miejsce. Wyjęłam z dna plecaka różdżkę i ściskałam ją przez chwilę. Drewno gruszy, włos jednorożca, dziesięć i trzy czwarte cala, sztywna. Służyła mi wiernie przez dwadzieścia siedem lat. Niech posłuży jeszcze ten jeden raz.

\- Za moją babcię i dziadka. - wymruczałam. - Za Bonesów i Marlene McKinnon. Za Benjy'ego Fenwicka i Caradoca Dearborna. Za Dorcas Meadowes i Sharlene O'Donnel. Za Fabiana i Gideona Prewettów. - mocniej zacisnęłam palce na różdżce. - Za Jamesa i Lily Potterów. Za Brodericka Bode'a. - umilkłam i milczałam dłuższą chwilę. - Za Syriusza Blacka. - dodałam cicho, niemal niesłyszalnie. Zdecydowanym ruchem wsunęłam różdżkę do kieszeni spodni.

\- I choćby mnie to miało zabić, wywiążę się z obowiązku.

* * *

Teleportacja numer jeden: Kraków-Berlin. Mżawka, gdzieś daleko na niebie tęcza, łopot jakichś flag, kłótnia grupy nastolatków z oddali. Wdech, wydech.

Teleportacja numer dwa: Berlin-Dusseldorf. Deszcz, smak dymu, zapach jakiejś smażeniny. Wdech, wydech.

Teleportacja numer trzy: Dusseldorf-Paryż. Słońce zza chmur, dźwięki akordeonu i skrzypiec z pobliskej kawiarenki, w oddali Pola Elizejskie i Wieża Eiffela. Wdech, wydech.

Teleportacja numer cztery: Paryż-Londyn. Znów deszcz, chlupnięcie kałuży, woda przemaczająca trampki, okrzyk jakiegoś gościa, któremu wlazłam w drogę. Nieważne. Schować się w jakimś zaułku. Wdech, wydech.

Teleportacja numer pięć: Londyn-Hogsmeade. Smak i zapach śmierci w powietrzu. Wdech. Wydech.

O Boże, wróciłam, jestem znowu w domu, jestem znowu w Szkocji, i wywiążę się z obowiązku.

* * *

Lupin powiedział mi o przejściu w pubie Pod Świńskim Łbem. Zamierzałam z niego skorzystać. W środku natknęłam się na grupę spanikowanych dzieciaków i uznałam, że zmierzam w dobrym kierunku. Zdjęłam plecak i cisnęłam go pod ladę - na wszelki wypadek. Różdżkę wsadziłam do kieszeni. Sprawdziłam, czy mam nóż, wsunięty do pochewki na pasku. Pod prąd przepchnęłam się do przejścia, o istnieniu którego nie miałam pojęcia. Mijałam wystraszone dzieci, chcące jak najszybciej znaleźć się jak najdalej stad. Nie zwracałam na nich uwagi. Niemal wyleciałam głową naprzód z przejścia do Pokoju Życzeń, w którym tkwiła naburmuszona Ginny Weasley.

\- Weasley! - zebrałam się błyskawicznie. - Gdzie reszta?

\- Pewnie w Wielkiej Sali. - burknęła Ginny, nie patrząc na mnie; bawiła się nerwowo różdżką, popatrując w stronę wyjścia z Pokoju do zamku. Podeszłam do niej, podniosłam ją z miejsca i zmusiłam, by spojrzała na mnie.

\- Bohaterstwo nie popłaca. - powiedziałam, patrząc jej w oczy. - Ty umrzesz bohatersko, a po sobie zostawisz żal i pustkę. Nie ryzykuj niepotrzebnie. Pilnuj przejścia. I trzymaj się.

Puściłam ją i pobiegłam w zamek, zanim zdołała zareagować. W sali wejściowej natknęłam się na rzednący już tłum ewakuowanych uczniów. W drzwiach do Wielkiej Sali złapałam Artura Weasleya.

\- Cassandra! - wykrzyknął na mój widok. - Nie spodziewałem się...

\- Tak, tak. - złapałam oddech. - Jaki jest plan?

\- Część obrońców, uczniów i zakonników, poszła na wieże. - Artur ruszył w stronę wyjścia na błonia, a ja za nim. - Ja, Kingsley i Remus pójdziemy na błonia z resztą, spróbujemy dać im łupnia.

\- Idę z wami. - zdecydowałam. Artur spojrzał na mnie z wahaniem, wyjmując różdżkę z kieszeni szaty. Dołączyliśmy do grupki, którą już komenderował Kingsley, dzieląc ich na zespoły. Wyłowiłam w tłumie bladą twarz Lupina.

\- Powinnaś raczej iść na wieżę. - powiedział Artur. Prychnęłam.

\- Z zaklęć ofensywnych to ja wciąż cieniutko. - powiedziałam zimno. - A i celność taka sobie. Nie, bardziej się przydam tu, na ziemi. Tu zawsze mogę komuś zwyczajnie dać w zęby.

Artur westchnął.

\- No dobrze. - powiedział. - Pójdziesz z Lupinem.

Skinęłam głową i dołączyłam do grupy, zbierającej się wokół Remusa.

\- Cass.

\- Lunatyku.

Uścisnęliśmy sobie ręce.

\- Dobra, słuchajcie. - powiedział Remus do zgromadzonych wokół niego kilkunastu ludzi. Większości nie znałam. Resztę kojarzyłam - z widzenia. - Grupa Shacklebolta idzie na front. My bierzemy lewą flankę, grupa Artura prawą. Nie znaczy to, że oberwie nam się ani odrobinę mniej. Ale musimy wytrzymać jak najdłużej.

Pokiwaliśmy głowami.

\- W zamku jest Harry. - dodał Lupin ciszej. - Harry Potter. Szuka czegoś, co ma zniszczyć Voldemorta. Potrzebuje czasu. Czasu, który my musimy mu dać. Dlatego zrobimy, co w naszej mocy, by ta czarna banda nie wdarła się do zamku. - uniósł różdżkę. - Za Hogwart!

\- Hogwart! - odpowiedzieliśmy okrzykiem.

Ruszyliśmy na pozycje. Szłam koło Lupina. Noc była ciepła, gdzieś w oddali cykały świerszcze. Pachniało suchą trawą i lasem. Remus uparcie milczał, obracając w palcach różdżkę. Zajęliśmy nasze miejsca, ławą oddzielając Hogwart od kierunku, z którego mieli nadejść śmierciożercy. Stałam obok Remusa, po drugiej stronie miałam Sturgisa Podmore'a.

\- Wreszcie wiem, co mi chciałeś powiedzieć. - powiedziałam nagle. - Teraz, kiedy stoimy w gównie po kolana, ramię w ramię... Burza nam się zbiera nad głowami, a my będziemy powstrzymywać przypływ. I ty miałeś rację.

Remus milczał. Poczułam jego rękę, zaciskającą się mocno na moim ramieniu. Czekaliśmy spokojnie, pogodzeni z losem. Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że walka będzie zacięta. I chcieliśmy dać z siebie wszystko. Z przekory. Dla zaznaczenia postawy. Ponieważ to było coś, co trzeba było zrobić.

I tyle.

* * *

O północy zaczęło się piekło.

 _I finally get what you've been saying_

 _Now that when we knee deep side by side_

 _The storm clouds are circling above us_

 _As we struggle against the tide_

O pierwszej dwanaście umarł Remus Lupin, ugodzony Avadą Antonina Dołohowa.

 _I feel your grip firm on my shoulder_

 _But this fear in my head won't subside_

 _They patiently circle around us_

 _As we hold out_

O pierwszej piętnaście umarła Nimfadora Lupin, ugodzona Avadą Bellatriks Lestrange.

 _We're slowly losing ground_

 _And hope is harder to maintain_

 _We know the prayers we prayed_

 _Feel lost like tears in the rain_

O pierwszej czterdzieści osiem, kiedy już zepchnęli nas z błoni do zamku, stanęłam twarzą w twarz z Augustem Rookwoodem.

 _This sorrow weighs down on my shoulders_

 _This fear is getting harder to hide_

 _You'll leave me alone in this darkness_

 _Left to hold out_

 _Against the tide_

* * *

\- Cass. - ktoś klepał mnie po policzku. - Cassandra.

Niechętnie otworzyłam oczy. Hestia Jones odsunęła rękę i uśmiechnęła się do mnie blado. Spróbowałam usiąść. Wszystko mnie bolało, ale chyba nie miałam żadnej otwartej rany. Obmacałam żebra - Rookwood się starał, sukinsyn, ale jednak miałam lepszy refleks. Chyba odpłaciłam mu pięknym za nadobne. Nogę spowijał mi ciasny opatrunek, a tępy ból pod spodem powiedział mi, że kości to miałam w złym stanie. Strzaskane? Złamane? Bogi błogosławcie panią Pomfrey.

\- Wygraliśmy? - stęknęłam. Hestia pokręciła głową i pomogła mi wstać. Byłyśmy w Wielkiej Sali, teraz zrujnowanej. Dookoła, w równych rzędach, leżały ciała zabitych. Ciężko rannych złożono na podeście, na którym zwykle stał stół nauczycielski, teraz zepchnięty do kąta i wykorzystywany jako stół operacyjny. Przy stole kręciła się pani Pomfrey z grupką starszych studentów, opatrując, podając eliksiry, rzucając zaklęcia... i zamykając oczy zmarłym.

Ja tkwiłam na samym brzegu, tuż przy ścianie.

Rozejrzałam się. Widziałam, kawałek dalej, Remusa i Nimfadorę, leżących obok siebie. Na ich twarzach widniał spokój. Widok rąbnął mnie prosto w żołądek, jakbym dostała stalową kulą. W głowie wybuchł szum i zaraz ucichł. Hestia złapała mnie; musiałam wyglądać jak trup. Dostrzegłam jakiś ruch w drzwiach i zdołałam ujrzeć, jak Harry Potter, nadzieja magicznego świata, odchodzi.

W gardle poczułam dławienie.

\- Cass… usiądź.

\- Zaraz.

Wspierając się na Hestii, dokuśtykałam do Remusa. Nieco dalej Weasleyowie otaczali ciało jednego z bliźniaków; drugi zanosił się tak strasznym szlochem, że nawet mnie serce kroiło się na kawałki. Wolno uklękłam obok Remusa. Strzepnęłam jakiś kurz z jego rękawa. Poprawiłam mu mankiet. Wyrówniałam kołnierz szaty.

\- _Here's the health to the company._ \- mruknęłam. Ponownie rozejrzałam się po sali. Profesor McGonagall krążyła między uczniami. Reszta profesorów opatrywała, kogo się dało. Zebrałam się w garść. Wstałam. Zanim Hestia mnie powstrzymała, dowlokłam się do McGonagall.

\- Cassandra. - profesorce wyraźnie ulżyło na mój widok. - Merlinie, dobrze cię widzieć.

Skinęłam głową.

\- Użyła pani Piertotum Locomotor. - uśmiechnęłam się z trudem. - Nie sądziłam, że ktoś będzie o tym pamiętał.

Siódma klasa. Test od Dumbledore'a. Znalazłam i zrekonstruowałam to zaklęcie na podstawie przekazów historycznych. Wtedy wydawało mi się to _czymś_ , czymś _ważnym_ na tyle, by spędzać długie, naprawdę długie godziny przy magicznym świetle w kurzu biblioteki. Od tamtego czasu zrobiłam taką rekonstrukcję tyle razy, że spowszedniało mi to... straciło na znaczeniu.

Tyle lat… tyle lat.

Nagle zatęskniłam za utraconym dzieciństwem, które tak chętnie zamieniłam na gorzką dorosłość.

\- Przydało się. - McGonagall była blada, ale zdeterminowana. - Co z tobą?

\- Chyba przeżyję. - machnęłam ręką i o mało nie wróciłam w twarde objęcia kamiennej posadzki. - Co teraz?

\- Ciężko powiedzieć. - McGonagall ciężko usiadła na jakiejś przewróconej ławie. - Nie wiem, czy słyszałaś… Naczelny Bydlak dał nam czas na wzięcie się w garść. Wezwał Pottera do poddania się. Poczeka godzinę, gdzieś w Zakazanym Lesie. Potem uderzy i rozsmaruje nas po ścianach.

Wolno pokiwałam głową i rozejrzałam się. Zakasałam rękawy. Przez jakiś czas, razem z panią Pomfrey i każdym, kto był w stanie, opatrywałam rannych i zamykałam oczy tym, którzy przeszli na drugą stronę tęczy. Poranek, który spędziłam przy kawie na rynku w Krakowie, wydawał się odległy o sto lat.

\- Myślę, że mury hogwarckie źle by wyglądały z flakami uczniów zamiast portretów… - wymruczałam do siebie w pewnej chwili, wpędzając w lekką panikę jakiegoś siódmorocznego, któremu zakładałam łupki na złamaną nogę. - Nie, nic. - uśmiechnęłam się. - Czarny humor. Przeżyjesz.

Dzieciak pokiwał głową. Ścisnęłam jego nadgarstek i wstałam. Wtedy usłyszałam głos, zimny, wysoki głos dobiegający z błoni, i kolana ugięły się pode mną.

\- Harry Potter nie żyje.

Jakby cały pokój kaszlnął; wszyscy, którzy byli w stanie chodzić, rzucili się do drzwi i wylegli na błonia. Dałam się porwać tłumowi. Widziałam linię śmierciożerców, ustawionych naprzeciwko wejścia do zamku. Ogromna postać Hagrida składała jakiś bezwładny tłumok u stóp Czarnego Pana, którego widziałam pierwszy raz w życiu. Voldemort coś mówił, ale ja go nie słyszałam. Po głowie tłukło mi się jedno: _Boże, co ten człowiek z siebie zrobił._ I: _Na gacie Merlina, obyś się nie pomylił, Dumbledore, obyś tym razem znów miał rację._

McGonagall krzyknęła przeraźliwie; z rzędów czarnych postaci odpowiedział histeryczny śmiech kobiety, zapewne Bellatriks Lestrange. Obserwowałam Voldemorta uważnie, oparta na ramieniu jakiegoś chłopaka w brudnej szacie Hufflepuffu. Nie zwracałam uwagi na wymianę zdań między Czarnym Panem a zrozpaczonymi obrońcami Hogwartu.

Zauważałam… wzór.

Zaklęcie.

Efekt.

Pęknięcie zaklęcia.

Coś było nie tak i w piersi nagle poczułam coś gorącego; jakieś uczucie potężniejsze od szczęścia, jakby mi ktoś wlał siłą do gardła porcję mocnej ruskiej wódki. Neville Longbottom otwarcie wyparł się Voldemorta i na jego głowie płonęła teraz Tiara Przydziału, a ja czułam się, jakbym miała ten ogień w płucach.

Potem rozpętało się piekło numer dwa; na błonia wpadł olbrzym, ryczący coś niezrozumiałego; świsnęły strzały centaurów i bitwa wybuchła ponownie. W nagłym chaosie i zamieszaniu, popchnięta na osieroconą framugę drzwi wejściowych, dostrzegłam, jak Neville wyzwala się spod paraliżu; jak chwyta z Tiary miecz Gryffindora i jednym cięciem, w którym było więcej szczęścia niż umiejętności, dekapituje pupilka Voldemorta, węża Nagini…

I wtedy zidentyfikowałam uczucie, które lada chwila, a rozsadziłoby mi płuca.

Triumf.

Bitwa wybuchła na całego w sali wejściowej; śmierciożercy chcieli skryć się przed ostrzałem w murach zamkowych, obrońcy mieli inny pomysł na to, gdzie czarni powinni się kierować. Poczułam strzał adrenaliny i bez namysłu rzuciłam się wprzód. Pod nogami zaroiło się od skrzatów domowych, bez pardonu tnących tasakami i nożami kuchennymi tam, gdzie mogły dosięgnąć. Staranowałam jakiegoś śmierciożercę; razem padliśmy na posadzkę, a ja z całej siły rąbnęłam jego głową o kamienne płyty. Nie miałam noża, ale w kieszeni kurtki wciąż tkwiła moja różdżka. I postanowiłam z niej skorzystać, by dostać się tam, gdzie działa się Historia.

W Wielkiej Sali Voldemort bronił się przed Arturem Weasleyem, Kingsleyem Shackleboltem i Minerwą McGonagall; niedaleko niego Bellatriks Lestrange, śmiejąc się jak obłąkana, strzelała zaklęciami w trójkę dziewcząt: Hermionę Granger, Ginny Weasley i trzecią, blondynkę o długich włosach, której imienia nie skojarzyłam… Mordercze zaklęcie niemal przeczesało rude włosy młodej Weasleyówny.

Molly Weasley wpadła w scenę z całą furią matki broniącej młodych.

\- NIE W MOJĄ CÓRKĘ, TY SUKO! - wrzasnęła tak, że było ją słychać mimo zgiełku. Pojedynek był szybki i zdecydowany, a ja uznałam, że będę się bać Molly Weasley. Furia, jaką emanowała ta matka gromadki rudzielców, niosła ze sobą najbardziej podstawowy, najsilniejszy przekaz natury: nie wkurzaj matki.

Bellatriks padła, a Voldemortowi pozostało wyć z wściekłości.

Byłam ciekawa, kiedy się zorientuje, że już po nim.

\- _Protego!_ \- usłyszałam wyraźnie gdzieś niedaleko mnie z miejsca, które było puste; i nagle był tam Harry James Potter, a peleryna-niewidka spływała do jego stóp. Najpierw cała sala buchnęła entuzjazmem; okrzyki radości o mało nie rozsadziły sufitu. Potem zapadła cisza.

Miałam ochotę krzyknąć. Tak! Jak dobrze było mieć udział w dowodzeniu czyjejś racji, tak szalonej i nieprawdopodobnej, że wydawała się niemożliwa; ale oto stał przed nami dowód: Chłopiec, Który Znowu Przeżył i teraz otwarcie pluł Voldemortowi w twarz, oferując mu szansę odkupienia win. Na takie moralne wyżyny mógł wznieść się tylko ktoś prowadzony przez Albusa Dumbledore'a, który popełnił wszystkie możliwe błędy i chyba wyciągnął z nich lekcję. I skutecznie przekazał ją dalej.

A potem stało się tak, że Voldemort uniósł się dumą i duma w końcu go zgubiła, kiedy dostał rykoszetem własnej Avady. Przyglądałam się - a triumf wciąż wrzał mi w płucach - jak ciało Voldemorta pada na posadzkę z głuchym łoskotem, jak setki innych trupów przed nim i po nim. Nie było nic niezwykłego w jego śmierci: po prostu się stała i tak miało być.

I to był już koniec.

Westchnęłam więc. Zostawiłam oszalałą z radości salę. Powoli, utykając, ruszyłam przez zrujnowaną salę wejściową w stronę drzwi na błonia i usiadłam na resztkach schodów. Oparłam skroń o potrzaskaną balustradę i wbiłam oczy w nocne niebo, usiane gwiezdną kaszą.

To będą ciekawe czasy, te przed nami, bardzo ciekawe.

* * *

To był jeden z wielu pogrzebów. Ale, prawdopodobnie, jeden z najsmutniejszych.,

Przyszło zdumiewająco wiele ludzi. Znajomi Tonks z Uniwersytetu Aurorskiego, zmęczeni i z echem wojny w oczach. Znajomi Remusa, który teraz został okrzyknięty bohaterem. Nauczyciele i uczniowie z Hogwartu. Zakon Feniksa. Matka Tonks z maleńkim, popłakującym chłopcem na rękach. W tłumie widziałam rudą grupę Weasleyów, którym towarzyszył Harry Potter. Profesor McGonagall wygłosiła piękną mowę. Wspomniała kilka wybryków Remusa oraz Tonks z ich hogwarckich czasów, a obecni śmiali się przez łzy.

Przed pogrzebem McGonagall zapytała mnie, czy chciałabym coś powiedzieć. Nie chciałam. Bo co ja mogłam zawrzeć w swojej mowie nad podwójnym grobem, którego można było uniknąć? Że przepraszam? Że byłam głupia, że wszyscy byliśmy głupi? Co miałam wspominać, nasze wspólne nasiadówy nad książkami, w Hogwarcie i później, w Cardiff i podczas tych kilku miesięcy, które Remus mieszkał u mnie?

Stałam z tyłu, tam gdzie tłum byl już rzadszy. Obserwowałam twarze ludzi, których w większości nie znałam. Wiedziałam, że spora część z nich jest tutaj, by potem móc opowiadać, że uczestniczyli w pogrzebie dwójki Bohaterów Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejskiej. Ci, którzy tu przyszli z potrzeby serca, wyróżniali się na pierwszy rzut oka. W ich twarzach nie było ciekawości i obłudnego smutku. W ich twarzach był smutek szczery, prawdziwy i wierny. Wiele kobiet i dziewcząt - w tym przyjaciółka Harry'ego Pottera, Hermiona Granger, i siostra Rona Weasleya, Ginevra - płakało w chusteczki. Andromeda Tonks, matka Nimfadory, miała twarz zaciętą i chłodną.

Potem, kiedy marmurowa płyta opadła na miejsce, tłum zaczął się rozchodzić. Usunęłam się z drogi, stając w jednej z dalszych, bocznych alejek. Obserwowałam mijających mnie żałobników; tych pozornie smutnych i tych o oczach czerwonych od szczerych łez.

Minerwa McGonagall stanęła obok mnie.

\- Knut za twoją myśl. - powiedziała, patrząc gdzieś ponad głowami rozchodzących się. Pozwoliłam sobie na smutny uśmiech. Wolno obracałam na palcu pierścionek z niebieskim oczkiem.

\- Myślę... - powiedziałam wolno. - Że potrzebuję mocnej kawy.

McGonagall zaśmiała się krótko.

\- Sama chętnie bym się napiła.

\- Dziurawy Kocioł, pani profesor? - zaproponowałam więc. Wiedziałam, że stypę urządza Andromeda Tonks w swoim domu, i że zaproszonych jest tylko kilka osób. McGonagall skinęła głową.

\- Muszę jeszcze zajrzeć na moment do szkoły, a potem do ciebie dołączę. - oznajmiła. - Do zobaczenia, Cassandro.

Skinęłam uprzejmie głową. McGonagall odeszła, porozmawiać z Andromedą Tonks i profesorem Flitwickiem, a ja wolno ruszyłam w stronę nagrobka. Stanęłam nad płytą z jasnoszarego marmuru i wlepiłam oczy w złote litery, wyryte w kamieniu.

 _Tu spoczywają Remus Lupin i Nimfadora „Tonks" Lupin_

 _Bohaterowie Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejskiej_

 _\- Non omnis moriar_

Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Ech, Lupin, Lupin. Nerd do samego końca.

Spotkałam się z McGonagall na kawie jakieś dwie godziny później. Profesorka zamówiła czarną, mocną, niesłodzoną, czym mnie absolutnie nie zaskoczyła. Ja, dla równowagi, piłam zabielaną kawę z bitą śmietaną i cynamonem.

\- Pogrzeb Snape'a jest jutro. - powiedziała McGonagall w pewnym momencie. - Idziesz?

Spojrzałam na nią uważnie. Po czym pokręciłam wolno głową. McGonagall przypatrywała mi się uważnie przez chwilę, wreszcie westchnęła lekko.

\- W tych okolicznościach... - powiedziała i urwała. Upiła łyk kawy. I na tym skończyło się nasze epitafium dla Severusa Snape'a, który bohaterem być może stanie się za jakieś dwa pokolenia.

* * *

\- Panno Bennet.

\- Panie ministrze… czy powinnam dygnąć?

Kingsley zaśmiał się i poklepał mnie po ramieniu. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

Maj dobiegał połowy. To był mój pierwszy dzień w Ministerstwie po Bitwie o Hogwart. Akcja oczyszczania instytucji z popleczników Voldemorta rozhulała się pełną parą, nadzorowana przez ocalałych z Zakonu Feniksa. Kingsley Shacklebolt został mianowany tymczasowym ministrem magii i wezwał mnie na spotkanie. No to poszłam się przywitać, zanim zejdę do swojej piwnicy i…

I dowiem się, co tam się dzieje.

\- Cassandro. - Kingsley wskazał mi fotel naprzeciwko jego biurka. - Niestety, to nie jest tylko towarzyska wizyta.

\- Domyśliłam się. - mruknęłam, siadając. Nogę wciąż miałam usztywnioną. Pani Pomfrey zaleciła kilka dni opatrunku i chodzenia o kulach. No to wydobyłam z jakiegoś zakamarku laskę taty, której używał po tym, jak skręcił kostkę podczas gry w tenisa lata temu.

Dom, ku mojemu wielkiemu zaskoczeniu - i radości - był nietknięty. Zlecenie stałe w banku opłacało rachunki i nawet władze mugolskie się nie zainteresowały. Było tylko mnóstwo kurzu... i ślady po aktywowanych zaklęciach ochronnych. Więc nie było tak, że nie próbowali. Próbowali. I się sparzyli. A potem pewnie uznali, że jeszcze będzie czas na włam. Chyba pomyśleli, że co ja mogę trzymać w mugolskim domu? Jakieś dokumenty?

Ha!

Toście się przeliczyli, panowie.

Ciekawe, skąd w ogóle wzięli mój adres meldunkowy. Jakoś nie wyobrażałam sobie Malfoya Seniora, grzebiącego w aktach personalnych pracowników Ministerstwa. Czyżby zastraszyli dziewczęta z kadr? W sumie nie byłoby to nic zaskakującego, ba, to była całkiem rozsądna strategicznie rzecz...

Tak więc ostatnie kilka dni spędziłam w domu, doprowadzając go do porządku. Czułam się, jakbym zbierała kawałki starego życia i układała je w coś nowego. Uczucie było bolesne, ale jednocześnie dość przyjemne. Teraz siedziałam naprzeciwko Kingsleya i obawiałam się nieco, jaki nowy kawałek układanki zostanie mi wręczony.

\- Aneta Simmengton i Timothy Carborough nie żyją. - oznajmił Shacklebolt prosto z mostu. Poczułam się jak walnięta cepem husyckim w łeb. Zacisnęłam dłonie na podołku. Aneta... Tim. O, Boże. - Jako niewymowni, poczuli się w prawie spróbować walki.

\- A Żaneta Lewis? I Daniel Lewis? Zespół Tima? - wbiłam sobie paznokcie w nadgarstek. - Co z nimi?

\- Daniel Lewis zdołał uciec do Francji. - Kingsley uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. - Ma tam rodzinę. Powinien wrócić za kilka dni. Większość zespołu Tima Carborough została oszczędzona, ich wiedza i umiejętności były śmierciożercom potrzebne. Są cali i zdrowi, pomagają nam w opanowaniu chaosu. Żaneta Lewis, jako mugolaczka, została pozbawiona różdżki i wypędzona ze świata magicznego. Udało jej się dostać do rodziców, do Walii. Jest gotowa do powrotu.

Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Chwilę siedzieliśmy w milczeniu. Wreszcie wzięłam się w garść i ponownie spojrzałam na Kingsleya. Wyraźnie miał coś jeszcze do powiedzenia.

\- Dlatego chciałbym cię mianować Główną Niewymowną.

Otworzyłam usta.

Pomyślałam kilka niezbyt cenzuralnych słów.

Zamknęłam usta.

\- Cassandro, jesteś jedną z niewielu osób, którym mogę powierzyć ten Departament. - Kingsley nachylił się ku mnie nad stołem. - Byłaś tam, w Hogwarcie, i byłaś tu wcześniej. Dumbledore ci ufał. Ja ci ufam. A pani Simmengton zawsze wyrażała się o tobie pozytywnie. Po prostu nie ma innej osoby na to stanowisko.

Już miałam coś powiedzieć, ale Shacklebolt uniósł rękę i uśmiechnął się.

\- I tak miałaś kiedyś zostać Główną Niewymowną. - powiedział miękko. - Aneta miała iść na emeryturę za sześć lat. Chciała, żeby ty dostała tę fuchę. Jestem pewien, że gdzieś to widziałem w jej zapiskach adminstracyjnych.

Nie miałam pojęcia, co na to powiedzieć.

\- Chciałbym również, żebyś od września podjęła nauczanie na Uniwersytecie Aurorów. - ciągnął Kingsley. - Albo ty osobiście, albo wyznacz kogoś, kto weźmie grupę młodych… Młodych weteranów Bitwy o Hogwart.

\- Zamierzasz ich przyjąć bez owutemów?

\- Sądzę, że aplikujący na aurorów nie będą potrzebowali owutemów po minionym roku. - Kingsley wzruszył ramionami. - Ale program jest reorganizowany. Skontaktuj się z rektorem, proszę, i powiedz mu, co chcesz z nimi omówić… Wydałem mu polecenie, by zaakceptował twoje wytyczne bez komentarzy.

Otworzyłam usta.

\- King…

\- Cass. - odpowiedział spokojnie. - Słuchaj, nie będę udawał debila.

I tak słabo by ci to wyszło.

\- Wszyscy wiemy, że… dowiadywałaś się. - Kingsley skrzywił się nieco. - Przekopywałaś książki. Wiesz rzeczy, o których nikt inny w Zakonie nie ma pojęcia teraz, kiedy Dumbledore'a nie ma. Na drugiego szefa Zakonu się ni chusteczki nie nadajesz, ale…

\- Wiem. - przerwałam mu cicho. - Ktoś musi wytłumaczyć im, co właściwie zrobili. I jak to zrobili. Tak?

\- Mniej więcej. - Shacklebolt pokiwał głową. - Ale bez presji. Teraz mamy mnóstwo czasu na takie tłumaczenie. Zorganizuj sobie Departament. Zaplanuj, co chciałabyś przekazać młodym zdolnym. A kiedy będziesz coś wiedzieć, daj mi znać.

\- Dzięki.

\- A teraz nie zatrzymuję cię dłużej. Leć do tej swojej piwnicy… ludzie Tima pewnie tam na ciebie już czekają.

* * *

Departament Tajemnic był cichy i ciemny. Dłuższą chwilę stałam przed drzwiami gabinetu, zbierając się w sobie. Naciśnięcie klamki wymagało więcej odwagi, niż powrót do Anglii drugiego maja. Wreszcie drzwi skrzypnęły, a ja ostrożnie zajrzałam do środka.

W gabinecie paliły się wszystkie światła. Biurka były schludnie ustawione w podkowę na środku pomieszczenia, szafki i półki na książki odsunięto ku ścianom. Przy biurkach siedzieli ocaleni niewymowni: zespół Tima. Tima, nie mój. Dwie dziewczyny i dwóch facetów. Stanęłam naprzeciw nich i nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć.

Pierwsza wstała młodsza z dziewczyn. Podeszła do mnie i uściskała mnie mocno. A potem nagle wszyscy się rzucili i tak staliśmy, w grupowym uścisku, przez jakiś czas. Miałam łzy w gardle. Nawet nie znałam imion tych ludzi.

A oni nie mieli mi za złe, że uciekłam.

Potem usiedliśmy przy biurkach i wzięliśmy się do roboty. Poznałam moich nowych podwładnych, razem ze skróconą historią ich ostatniego roku. Zgodnie doszliśmy do wniosku, że trzeba porzucić na jakiś czas wymyślne badania i eksperymenty, a pomóc doprowadzić resztę Ministerstwa do jako takiego porządku. Jedna z dziewcząt - Tamara Carville - zgłosiła się do wspierania mnie w wykładach na Uniwersytecie Aurorów. Jeszcze nie podjęłam decyzji, czy sama poprowadzę te wykłady, czy kogoś oddeleguję; to się zobaczy, jest jeszcze czas.

Jeden z chłopaków - John Stanislavsky - podsunął mi teczkę, podpisaną „Potencjalni kandydaci". Ucieszyłam się, widząc to. Departament Tajemnic prowadził nadzór nad wynikami uczniów Hogwartu - nie ingerując, po prostu pozostając w kontakcie z profesorami. Mieliśmy również wyniki dzieci uczonych w domu, przez rodziców, chociaż tych było zaledwie kilkoro.

Na liście, wypisanej ręką Anety, było zaledwie kilka nazwisk.

Lepsze to niż nic.

Zatrzasnęłam teczkę i spojrzałam na moich ludzi. Moich, nie Tima. Powinnam coś chyba powiedzieć. Podnieść ich na duchu. Pocieszyć. Przeprosić za ucieczkę, czy cholera wie, co.

Zanim jednak zdołałam coś powiedzieć, Tamara uścisnęła mi rękę.

\- Dobrze, że przeżyłaś. - powiedziała, patrząc mi w oczy.

\- To nie była ucieczka. - dodał John Stanislavsky. - To był taktyczny odwrót.

Pozostało mi się roześmiać. Razem śmialiśmy się, a łzy rozpryskiwały się na drewnie biurek, na papierach, na orlich piórach poplamionych atramentem.

* * *

\- Nie spodziewałam się ciebie tutaj, Cassandro. - powiedziała McGonagall, przyglądając mi się znad okularów. Uśmiechnęłam się z trudem.

\- Mogłam wysłać list. - przyznałam. - Ale pomyślałam, że osobista wizyta będzie bardziej na miejscu… mam, w sumie, dobrą wiadomość. Tak mi się wydaje.

\- Słucham. - pani dyrektor wskazała mi fotel, w którym zwykle siadałam. Gabinet, dawniej należący do Dumbledore'a, wyglądał prawie identycznie jak kiedyś. Zaszło tu kilka drobnych zmian; niektóre srebrzyste instrumenty zniknęły, przybyło książek i tablic transmutacyjnych, było również jakby mniej kurzu. Na oknie stała nawet mała paprotka o kolorowych końcówkach liści.

\- Dostałam awans. - powiedziałam cicho. - Na szefową całego Departamentu Tajemnic.

\- O! - McGonagall spojrzała na mnie, wyraźnie mile zaskoczona. - Gratulacje, Cassandro. Należało ci się.

\- Nie należało. - uniosłam głowę i spojrzałam dyrektorce w twarz. - To stanowisko powinno było przypaść Timowi Carborough. Ale nie przypadło, bo śmierciożercy go zabili. Oparł się Imperiusowi Thicknesse'a, więc pozbyli się go w najskuteczniejszy możliwy sposób. A ja uciekłam. - dodałam z goryczą. McGonagall przyglądała mi się uważnie.

\- Dobrze zrobiłaś. - oświadczyła po chwili, zdjąwszy okulary. Wzięła z szuflady dużą kraciastą chustę i starannie wytarła szkła. - Znając ciebie, napyskowałabyś Voldemortowi i tyle byłoby z twojego mózgu i wiedzy. Dzięki ucieczce przeżyłaś. Wróciłaś na czas, pomogłaś nam w bitwie… I możesz dalej nauczać. Zaproponowałabym ci stanowisko w Hogwarcie, gdyby nie to, że w Departamencie Tajemnic jesteś chyba bardziej potrzebna. - profesorka włożyła szkła z powrotem i spojrzała na mnie ciepło.

\- Nie cierpię uczyć. - jęknęłam.

\- Ale jednak zgłosiłaś się do wykładania na Uniwersytecie Aurorskim. - wytknęła mi McGonagall tonem, w którym stal podszyta była humorem.

Cholera, skąd ona to wiedziała? Kingsley jej sypnął czy miała wtyki na Uniwerku? Czy wszyscy hogwarccy dyrektorzy muszą być tak piekielnie mądrzy i jest to po prostu wpisane w estetykę zawodu czy jak, cholera?

\- I to w grupie aktywnej, nie dla amnezjatorów. - dodała profesorka jakby po namyśle. - A chyba w tym roku grupa naszych młodych bohaterów wybiera się na uczelnię, co?

Westchnęłam.

\- Tak wyszło. - mruknęłam. - I czego ja mam ich nauczyć? Młody Potter i Weasley widzieli więcej w ciągu ostatniego roku niż ja przez całe życie.

\- Widzieli, owszem. - przyznała McGonagall. - Ale czy rozumieją?

Spojrzałam na nią z namysłem.

\- Pomóż im zrozumieć. - dyrektorka wzruszyła ramionami. - Nic więcej dla nich zrobić nie możesz. Wiedza to potęga, rozumienie to podstawa. Zresztą, co ja będę tłuc szefowej Departamentu Tajemnic. Sama doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

Milczałam, bo przecież miała rację.

\- Jeszcze jedno. - McGonagall przerzuciła papiery na biurku, wybrała jeden i zlustrowała go uważnie. - Skoro już tu jesteś. - położyła przede mną kartę eprgaminu, zapisaną schludnym, wyraźnym pismem, z pieczęcią szkoły na górze i podpisem dyrektora na dole.

\- Mamy kilka nowych miejsc w radzie nadzorczej szkoły. - powiedziała Minerwa McGonagall spokojnie. - Chciałabym, byś zajęła jedno z nich.

Spróbowałam coś powiedzieć i słowa o mało nie wyskoczyły mi nosem. Wydałam z siebie jakiś dziwaczny dźwięk, ni to dławienie się, ni to szloch, ni to chichot. Dyrektorka patrzyła na mnie spokojnie, złożywszy łokcie na biurku.

\- Ja? - wykrztusiłam wreszcie. Czy ich wszystkih pogrzało? Główna Niewymowna - jeszcze okej, spoko, mogłam z tym żyć, miałam dostatecznie dużo sprytu i doświadczenia. Ale hogwarcka rada nadzorcza? Komu to, u diabła, strzeliło do głowy?

\- Ty. - McGonagall skinęła głową. - Przyda się tam ktoś boleśnie zdroworozsądkowy. No i czy Kingsley ci nie powiedział, że Aneta Simmengton też miała stanowisko w radzie nadzorczej? To chyba ma coś wspólnego z tym, że Hogwart to twierdza starożytnej magii, a wy tam w Departamencie Tajemnic się tym trochę zajmujecie...

Otworzyłam usta i siedziałam tak przez chwilę z niezbyt mądrą miną.

\- Zastanowię się. - wyjąkałam wreszcie. McGonagall rzuciła mi uśmiech i skinęła lekko głową.

* * *

Grupa, siedząca przede mną w niewygodnych ławkach Uniwersytetu, była zaiste niezwykła. Poza normalnymi dzieciakami świeżo po Hogwarcie, było tu parę osób bez owutemów, za to z bliznami wojennymi, niekoniecznie na twarzach. Na samym tyle klasy, ale w pewien dziwaczny sposób również jakoś bardzo na pierwszym planie, siedziała natomiast para, której się cholernie bałam. Rudzielec, który mógł być tylko Ronem Weasleyem, i Harry Potter. Patrzenie na nich było prawie przerażające. Potter był tak podobny do ojca, że to było jak patrzenie na ducha - tylko te zielone oczy Lily. A Ron Weasley miał na twarzy ten sam zblazowany wyraz, na jaki napatrzyłam się swego czasu u Fabiana i Gideona.

Niech to szlag.

\- Witajcie w teorii magii. - powiedziałam swoim zwykłym, suchym tonem. Grupa wlepiała we mnie to zaskoczone spojrzenie, do którego przywykłam już z pięć razy. Tak, nie nosiłam szat czarownicy, skoro mogłam wybrać mugolskie dżinsy i przydużą koszulową bluzkę. Spojrzenia dziewczyn z pierwszego rzędu co chwila uciekały w dół, na moje ukochane smokerskie glany, obecnie już solidnie wytarte i rozchodzone. - I zanim zadacie swoje stałe pytanie: po wała nam teoria magii? Udzielę wam odpowiedzi: bo tak.

Szumek. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, zsuwając okulary z nosa i przecierając je skrajem bluzki.

\- Główne motto mojej klasy brzmi: _scito te hostis tuus_. - ciągnęłam spokojnie i nasadziłam okulary z powrotem na nos. - Ktoś zna?

Cisza.

\- Nikt? - uśmiechnęłam się krzywo. - Jakim cudem zdaliście sumy z zaklęć? Znaj swojego wroga, moje dzieci.

\- Nie jesteśmy dziećmi. - oburzył się ktoś ze środka klasy.

\- Jesteście bandą smarkaczy. - oświadczyłam stanowczo. - Która swoje przeżyła, zgoda, widziała rzeczy, których dzieci nie powinny oglądać i która robiła rzeczy, których dzieci nie powinny robić. W mojej klasie musicie jednak zapomnieć o swojej młodzieńczej nieomylności i przyznać, że nie we wszystkim macie rację. No i nie zapominajmy o tak podstawowej rzeczy, jak różnica wieku.

Odwróciłam się do tablicy.

\- Nazywam się Cassandra Bennet. - oznajmiłam, skrobiąc zawzięcie. - I, jeśli się odrobinę poznamy, będę się wam śniła po nocach, i to nie w ten fajny sposób.

Śmieszki.

\- Teoria magii ma was przygotować na to, by improwizować w terenie. - kontynuowałam, notując na tablicy kolejne pozycje literatury. - Ma wam uświadomić, jak działa magia w jej najbardziej podstawowym aspekcie. To spowoduje lekkie zaburzenie światopoglądu u części z was. - odłożyłam kredę i odwróciłam się z powrotem do klasy. - Ponieważ część mojego wykładu będzie się opierać na zagadnieniach z fizyki kwantowej.

Spora część klasy wytrzeszczyła na mnie oczy, reszta z niezrozumieniem zmarszczyła brwi. Bezczelnie, nie kryjąc się z tym, wynotowałam nazwiska tych, którzy się wystraszyli. Wśród nich był Harry Potter, co absolutnie mnie nie zaskoczyło. Klasa obserwowała mnie, zaskoczona.

\- Ci, którzy wiedzą, a w każdym razie mętnie kojarzą, co to fizyka kwantowa, ręce w górę.

Przerażeni niepewnie unieśli ręce.

\- Dobra. Jesteście pochodzenia mugolskiego lub mieszanego, prawda?

Cichy szumek potwierdzenia.

\- Super. Może będziecie mieli łatwiej.

\- CO? - ryknął Ron Weasley z tła i zaraz został pociągnięty na krzesło przez Harry'ego Pottera.

\- To mugolska nauka o cząstkach, które tworzą nasz świat na bardzo podstawowym poziomie. - wyjaśniłam. - Jak stąd wyjdziecie, idźcie do najbliższej mugolskiej biblioteki i zapoznajcie się z definicją atomu. I to jest wasze zadanie domowe. A teraz lecimy z tym koksem. I kiedy przestaniecie rozumieć, co do was mówię, od razu dajcie mi znać.

Przeczekałam szelesty wyjmowanych pergaminów i piór, z zadowoleniem dostrzegłam jedną z dziewczyn wydobywającą z torby mugolski zeszyt i długopis. Zaczęłam wykład od całkowitych podstaw, które na pewno słyszeli już od Flitwicka i McGonagall w Hogwarcie. Obserwowałam klasę uważnie. Niektórzy to zauważyli - większość nie. Wśród tych, co zauważyli, były dwie trzecie Złotego Trio.

\- Jeszcze jedno. - oznajmiłam, zerkając na zegarek pięć minut przed końcem wykładu. - Poza byciem dziwaczną karykaturą profesor McGonagall, jestem także tą suką, która ocenia was psychologicznie.

Szybko zduszony jęk.

\- To ja wystawię opinię pod koniec roku. - oświadczyłam, ignorując tę reakcję. - I to mnie niektórzy z was będą winić. A ja was będę obserwować bardzo, bardzo uważnie. - przesunęłam spojrzeniem znad okularów po rzędach lekko przerażonych twarzy. - I to jest druga bardzo ważna rzecz, jaką powinniście zapamiętać o moich zajęciach: wszystko jest testem. Żadne pytanie, zadane przeze mnie, nie jest bezsensowne. Żadne zadanie nie jest bezcelowe. A teraz spadajcie na eliksiry.

Grupa zaczęła się zbierać i tylko dwie trzecie Złotego Trio robiły to jakoś powoli. Pozbierałam swoje książki na kupę i czekałam, aż studenci łaskawie zabiorą tyłki z sali. W ogóle nie zdumiałam się, kiedy Potter stanął nad moim biurkiem. Weasley szedł do drzwi z wahaniem, ale nie został w klasie, mądrze wybierając czekanie w korytarzu.

\- Słucham? - rzuciłam, wtykając luźne strony na miejsce w książce.

\- Wie pani… - zaczął Potter.

\- Wiem więcej, niż ci się zdaje, Potter. - powiedziałam z westchnieniem i wyprostowałam się, by spojrzeć młodemu w oczy. O Boże, to było naprawdę dziwne. Z twarzy Jamesa spoglądały na mnie oczy Lily, może nieco chłodniejsze w wyrazie, i może Harry był od ojca nieco wyższy, i były tam drobne różnice - brak tego zawadiackiego rysu, więcej rozsądku, większa łagodność - które pozwalały mi zachować chłodny umysł i nie wrzasnąć „Rogacz, cholera, a pytałam, czyście dobrze wybrali!".

\- I nie zamierzam ci dawać taryfy ulgowej, jeśli o to chodzi. - powstrzymałam myśl, zanim zrobiła się za duża, by ją zatrzymać w głowie. - Zresztą, jeśli prawdą jest, co mówią, nie będziesz miał ze mną problemów… w każdym razie, nie będą one zbyt duże. - uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

\- A co mówią? - zapytał Potter, a w jego głosie brzmiało zirytowane rozbawienie.

\- Że jesteś jak ojciec, tylko bardziej jak matka. - odparłam cicho. - Cóż. Zobaczymy. A teraz spadaj na eliksiry.

Potter zrobił krok w stronę drzwi, ale zatrzymał się jeszcze i odwrócił. Obserwowałam go uważnie. Gwałtownym ruchem okularnika poprawił szkła, zsuwające mu się z nosa. Na nadgarstku miał zegarek, który dobrze znałam; zegarek, wcześniej należący do Fabiana. Z trudem zachowałam obojętny wyraz twarzy.

\- Znała pani moich rodziców? - zapytał z wyraźnym wahaniem, jakby wcale nie chciał zapytać. Skinęłam wolno głową.

\- Znałam ich ze szkoły i… później. - powiedziałam cicho. - Myślę, że raz czy dwa pomogłam im zwiać, zanim było za późno.

 _Opracowałam dla nich jedno z najtrudniejszych zaklęć w świecie magii i trzymałam cię w ramionach tej nocy, której zginęli, a ty spałeś, podczas gdy ja słuchałam rozmów Zakonu, płynących w lusterkach_ , pomyślałam, czując w gardle ucisk. Minęło ponad siedemnaście lat, a jednak ta noc wciąż bolała.

\- Znałam też Syriusza. - dodałam pozornie obojętnie i podniosłam stosik książek z biurka. Potter spojrzał na mnie gwałtownie, ale nie powiedział nic więcej. Wygoniłam go z klasy, którą zamknęłam starannie, i nie obracając się więcej w jego stronę odeszłam. Srebrny pierścionek z niebieskim oczkiem palił mnie jak żywym ogniem.

* * *

Nie pamiętałam o tym, że to mam, przez długie, długie lata. Otrzymałam to w '81, z poleceniem ukrycia w bezpiecznym miejscu. Nie istniało bezpieczniejsze miejsce od sejfu, który ukryty był w głębinach Departamentu Tajemnic. Zabezpieczony taką ilością magii i mugolstwa, że nikt, kto nie wiedział jak, nie mógł go otworzyć - po prostu nie - był najbezpieczniejszą lokacją w Wielkiej Brytanii. Nie wspominając o tym, że mało kto wiedział o istnieniu tego sejfu. I tam, przez te wszystkie lata, bezpieczne i zapomniane, spoczywały różdżki Jamesa i Lily Potterów.

Z ręką opartą na zimnych, ciężkich drzwiach sejfu, wpatrywałam się w drewniane, podłużne pudełko. Pudełko leżało na stercie papierów, które kiedyś były pewnym tomem czarnomagicznym, ale teraz zmieniły się w kupę luźnych kart, niedających się złączyć żadnym zaklęciem ani mugolskimi sposobami (a próbowałam). Czując w sercu kawałek lodu, sięgnęłam do sejfu. Na dłoni poczułam łaskotanie setki zaklęć sprawdzających. Pozwoliłam magii ochronnej mnie zidentyfikować, zanim złapałam za pudełko. Zbyt szybkie zabieranie rzeczy z sejfu mogło się skończyć… nieciekawie. Nie wiedziałam, jak dokładnie, ale wolałam się nie dowiadywać.

Powoli wyjęłam podłużne, drewniane pudełko i starannie wsunęłam je do torby, zwieszającej się z mojego ramienia. Dokładnie zamknęłam sejf, domykając wszystkie zamki i reaktywując wszystkie zaklęcia ochronne. Sejf był niby mało używany - należał do tej kategorii zabezpieczeń, do której odwoływaliśmy się w ostatecznej ostateczności - ale lepiej, żeby coś się nie zjebało na mojej wachcie.

Włożyłam to tu tak dawno temu… W innym życiu. Wtedy, kiedy tylko mi się wydawało, że to już koniec. Że nie ma nic więcej do zrobienia, a ja mogę się zająć swoim życiem. Kiedy uważałam się za doświadczoną i mądrą, słusznie cyniczną. Teraz, osiemnaście lat później, w wieku trzydziestu dziewięciu lat, rozumiałam jak bardzo byłam głupia wtedy.

I jak niewiele mądrzejsza jestem teraz.

Poprawiłam torbę na ramieniu i obejrzałam się przez ramię. Łuk Śmierci tkwił, nieporuszony, na środku amfiteatru. Ostrożnie zeszłam do niecki i stanęłam przed kurtyną. Jak zwykle usłyszałam westchnienia i szepty, które _prawie_ dało się zrozumieć. Wyciągnęłam rękę przed siebie, niemal dotykając miękkiej, falującej powierzchni, która była nie całkiem Tutaj, ale też nie całkiem Tam. Przez chwilę tak stałam, oddychając wolno i głęboko.

Zastanawiałam się, co by zrobiła, gdyby coś teraz chwyciło mnie za rękę.

Opuściłam dłoń. Drżącymi palcami poprawiłam okulary, zsuwające mi się z nosa. Potem odwróciłam się i odeszłam, ignorując szept jak szelest liści na delikatnym wietrze.

 _Cassandra…_

* * *

\- Potter, zaczekaj chwilę. Weasley, ty zjeżdżaj, z tobą pogadam sobie później.

Chłopiec, Który Znowu Przeżył spojrzał na mnie z lekkim przestrachem. Ron Weasley, rzucając mi niezbyt przyjazne spojrzenia, wrzucił książki do swojej torby i wyszedł, zamykając drzwi nieco mocniej niż trzeba było. Sięgnęłam po torbę i z łupnięciem postawiłam ją na biurku. Harry, ostrożny i zaciekawiony jednocześnie, podszedł. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i wyjęłam z torby nieduże, podłużne pudełko.

Spojrzałam na Harry'ego. Obserwował mnie uważnie. W jego zielonych oczach błyszczała podejrzliwość - całkiem uzasadniona, prawdę mówiąc.

\- Dostałam to na przechowanie w osiemdziesiątym pierwszym. - powiedziałam cicho. - Sądzę, że najwyższy czas, bym przekazała to dalej.

Włożyłam mu pudełko w dłonie. Rzucił mi spojrzenie, boleśnie podobne do spojrzenia Lily. Powoli otworzył pudełko. Widziałam, jak gwałtownie nabiera powietrza, a jego oczy ogromnieją.

\- To… czy to… - zająknął się.

\- Różdżki twoich rodziców, tak. - westchnęłam lekko. - Powinnam ci je oddać już dawno, ale nawet nie pamiętałam, że je mam.

Harry wpatrywał się w różdżki roziskrzonym wzrokiem. Uniósł dłoń i ostrożnie pogładził różdżkę Jamesa. Potem zatrzasnął pudełko, jakby podejmował jakąś decyzję, i spojrzał na mnie. Jego oczy były chłodne i podejrzliwe. Uniosłam brew.

\- Chciałbym kiedyś z panią porozmawiać. - oznajmił tonem, bardzo podobnym do tonu rozkazu. Pozwoliłam sobie na krzywy półuśmiech.

\- Dobrze, chyba jestem ci to winna. - westchnęłam. - Dziś, po twoich zajęciach, w Dziurawym Kotle.


	11. Epilog: Droga przed nami

Harry pił piwo kremowe. Ja piłam kawę po mugolsku. Młody wyraźnie był nieco skrępowany i w sumie nie dziwiłam mu się zbytnio: nie na co dzień siedzi się w Dziurawym Kotle ze swoim wykładowcą, którego się cały rok boi. Nie popędzałam go, w milczeniu obserwowałam innych bywalców Kotła. Czekałam na pytanie.

\- Skąd pani znała moich rodziców? - zapytał wreszcie Harry, odstawiając kufel na stół. Uśmiechnęłam się.

\- Znałam ich z Hogwartu. - powiedziałam spokojnie. - Byliśmy w jednej klasie, chociaż ja byłam w Ravenclawie. Jamesa, Lily i Remusa poznałam w szkole… z Syriuszem znałam się już wcześniej. Mieszkam niedaleko Grimmauld Place, nasze matki znały się ze szkoły, tak jakoś wyszło.

Harry skinął głową. Wyjaśnienie było proste, logiczne i prawdziwe.

\- Ani Syriusz, ani Remus nigdy o pani nie wspomnieli. - powiedział Harry oskarżycielskim tonem. Zaśmiałam się.

\- No, ja myślę! - obróciłam filiżankę na spodeczku. - Cenię sobie moją prywatność, takie mam zboczenie zawodowe. - spoważniałam. - Nie byliśmy _bardzo_ blisko, Harry. - powiedziałam łagodnie. - Tylko z Syriuszem… - urwałam. Odruchowo nakryłam dłonią pierścionek z niebieskim oczkiem. Harry obserwował to z uwagą i widziałam, jak zaczyna rozumieć. Wzięłam się w garść. - No i Remus wynajmował u mnie pokój przez jakiś czas, ale wtedy też byłam zbyt zajęta na zacieśnianie przyjaźni.

Harry pokiwał głową, ale wciąż obserwował mnie uważnie.

\- Działałam w Zakonie. - ciągnęłam. - Nieco obok. Jako mózg operacji. Znalazłam dla nich Zaklęcie Fideliusa i próbowałam powstrzymać Syriusza przed strasznym głupstwem… to mi słabo wyszło, przyznaję. - zajrzałam do filiżanki z kawą. Harry ciągle wpatrywał się we mnie, a twarz miał całkowicie pozbawioną wyrazu. Pewnie mi nie wierzył. W sumie miał powody: skoro odgrywałam tak ważną rolę w życiu jego najbliższych, dlaczego nie wiedział o moim istnieniu? Miał wszelkie prawo być ostrożny.

\- Ani Syriusz, ani Remus nie opowiadali ci o mnie, bo zawsze był jakiś ważniejszy temat. - powiedziałam po chwili. - Wszyscy liczyliśmy, że na opowieści i wspomnienia jeszcze będzie czas. Później.

\- No, to się przeliczyliście. - mruknął Harry sarkastycznie. Uśmiechnęłam się smutno.

\- Fakt. - przyznałam ze spokojem. - Na to wygląda.

\- Jednego nie rozumiem. - powiedział Harry. - Skoro, jak sama pani twierdzi, słabo znała pani moich rodziców, skąd u pani ich różdżki?

Roześmiałam się. Sprytny dzieciak. Tak bardzo podobny do ojca, chociaż charakterek miał chyba bardziej po Lily. Ona też sprawiała wrażenie panienki, której dało się wiele wmówić, ale szybko rozpraszała tę iluzję. Wystarczyło, że się odezwała z tym swoim mocnym, ironicznym poczuciem humoru. O tak, bardzo przypominał swoich rodziców.

\- Właśnie dlatego, że byłam nieoczywistym wyborem. - powiedziałam wesoło, choć wcale nie czułam wesołości. - No i miałam dostęp do naprawdę niezłych zabezpieczeń.

\- Nie ma pani na zdjęciu Zakonu. - rzucił Harry, jakby przedstawiał mi kolejne zarzuty.

\- Bo to ja je robiłam. - odbiłam piłeczkę.

\- Każdy może tak powiedzieć.

\- Fakt. - przyznałam. - A jednak mówię prawdę. Remus działał w wilkołaczym podziemiu. Patronusem Jamesa był jeleń. Syriusza: wielki pies. Lily: łania. Neville Longbottom urodził się trzydziestego lipca i był drugim kandydatem na Wybrańca…

Harry pobladł gwałtownie. Ukryłam uśmiech za filiżanką kawy. Chłopak wpatrywał się we mnie oczami okrągłymi za szkłami okularów, a jego palce zaciskały się wolno na uchu kufla z piwem kremowym.

\- Nikomu tego nie mówiłem. - powiedział wolno.

\- Dumbledore pokazał mi przepowiednię. - wzruszyłam ramionami. - A ja byłam na chrzcinach Neville'a. Nie bez powodu pracuję, gdzie pracuję, Potter. Potrafię dodać dwa do dwóch i wyciągnąć wnioski.

 _I umiem układać puzzle z ludzi_ , dodałam w myślach, _ale tylko wtedy, kiedy patrzę z daleka_.

\- Powiedzmy, że pani wierzę. - stwierdził Potter po chwili. - Dlaczego mówi mi to pani akurat teraz?

\- Bo wreszcie masz czas. I głowę wolną od odpowiedzialności za nasz świat. - dopiłam kawę. - Wreszcie możesz być egoistą i zająć się sobą, a nie polityką, wojną, ratowaniem świata i cholera wie, czym jeszcze. No i ja mam wreszcie jakby mniej na głowie. - dodałam po krótkim namyśle. Jakimś cudem udało mi się skompletować zespół. Miałam całkiem sporo chętnych, a reputacja weteranki Bitwy o Hogwart miała chyba coś z tym wspólnego. No i nie było już przeciwko komu się zbroić. Mogliśmy robić swoje w spokoju.

I robiliśmy swoje. Dłubaliśmy w badaniach. Pomagaliśmy innym Departamentom, jeśli poprosiły grzecznie. Kingsley Shacklebolt rozbrajał resztki śmierciożerczego prawa, przywracał ład i porządek taki, jak się dało. Procesy pojmanych śmierciożerców i ich sprzymierzeńców trwały. Byłam powołana na świadka w kilku z nich, ale na szczęście tylko kilku. W tym Augusta Rookwooda, do którego miałam osobistą pretensję: desekrację mojego ukochanego Departamentu. Chwilowo wyrok opiewał na dożywocie w Azkabanie i zamierzałam zrobić wszystko, by faktycznie poszedł siedzieć.

* * *

\- Kingsley Shacklebolt ruszył proces uniewinniania Syriusza. - powiedziałam, kręcąc nieuważnie filiżanką. - Będę zeznawać.

Harry gwałtownie poderwał głowę. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

\- Nie wiedziałem. - powiedział młody. Skinęłam głową.

\- Nie miałeś prawa. - stwierdziłam spokojnie. - Sprawa ruszyła dopiero dziś rano. Ja się dowiedziałam pocztą pantoflową i chyba tylko dlatego, że Shacklebolt mnie lubi. Tak na marginesie, oficjalnie wcale tego nie wiesz. Więc kiedy King cię poinformuje, udawaj zaskoczonego z łaski swojej.

Harry przyglądał mi się uważnie.

\- Bo inaczej nie minie mnie połajanka od ministra, a średnio mi się chce słuchać o tym, że odebrałam mu przyjemność poinformowania cię osobiście. - dodałam i uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

\- Dlaczego pani? - zadał celne pytanie Harry.

Zamknęłam na chwilę oczy.

 _Exeter. Bristol. Chłodny dzień, mżawka w powietrzu. Trzask deportacji, zaraz później następny. Rozpacz i wściekłość w czarnych oczach._

 _\- U Dursleyów?!_

 _\- Nie wiem, możliwe._

 _\- Oszalał!_

 _\- Syriusz…!_

 _Zawrót głowy, dezorientacja; Confundus. Potem tłum. Zapach dymu i krwi. Histeryczny śmiech. A we mnie żal, wtedy jeszcze nieuświadomiony, ale już gorący, wypalający sobie drogę przez następnych osiemnaście lat._

\- Ponieważ ja wiem. - powiedziałam, otrząsając się z myśli. - I rozumiem. Widziałam to. Byłam tam, mówiłam ci. Znałam Syriusza odkąd mieliśmy pięć lat. Pamiętam, jak tłukłam go po głowie plastikowym wiaderkiem, bo zabrał mi łopatkę do piasku i nie chciał oddać…

Harry wpatrywał się we mnie co najmniej jakby zobaczył stepującego dementora. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.

\- Opowiem ci kiedyś, jeśli chcesz. - zaproponowałam miękko. - Wszystko, co pamiętam. Co wiem. O nich wszystkich.

\- Mówiła pani, że słabo ich znała. - przypomniał mi Chłopiec, Który Znowu Przeżył tonem jak granit nagrobkowy.

\- Owszem. - przytaknęłam spokojnie. - Ale ty, Potter, ty ich nie znasz prawie wcale.

* * *

Harry pił drugie piwo kremowe. Ja zamówiłam sok dyniowy z pianką cynamonową. Od dłuższej chwili siedzieliśmy w ciszy, Potter wyraźnie pogrążony w niewesołych myślach. Obserwowałam go spokojnie, gładząc brzeg szklanki. Widziałam jakieś pytanie - może prośbę - formujące się w jego głowie. Wreszcie młody podniósł głowę.

\- Chcę tam wejść. - oświadczył kategorycznie.

\- Do Sali Śmierci? - pojęłam od razu. - Nie ma mowy. Ledwie mi się udało was wybronić po Bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic, absolutnie się nie zgadzam.

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał celnie Harry. Już się chyba pozbierał i uruchomił swoją liderską naturę: chcę, walczę o zdobycie, mam. Ha, nie ze mną te numery, Potter. Przez siedem lat wspierałam proces naukowy czwórki Huncwotów, a zagonić twojego ojca do książek tak łatwo nie było.

\- Papierologia. - mruknęłam.

\- Czy to nie pani jest szefową całego Departamentu?

\- No jestem. A co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Nic. - Potter wzruszył ramionami. - Poza tym, że to pewnie pani podpisuje zgody na takie wnioski. Według swojego widzimisię.

Oż ty draniu. Nie bez powodu nosisz nazwisko Potter, cholero jedna.

Uśmiechnęłam się kątem ust.

\- Przyjdź w któryś czwartek. - powiedziałam. - Coś pomyślimy.

Skinął głową. Nie powiedział niczego, ale widziałam, że mu ulżyło. Zastanawiałam się tylko, czego on oczekuje od tej wizyty. Co go ciągnęło tam, w ten ciemny amfiteatr, do tych szeptów i westchnień, które _prawie,_ zawsze tylko _prawie_ dało się zrozumieć.

Potem przypomniałam sobie, jak stałam pod Łukiem z ręką wyciągniętą w stronę kurtyny i uznałam, że głupio się zastanawiam. Bo przecież wiem. Chciał tam pójść z tego samego powodu, dla którego ja tam czasem schodziłam. Na minutę, dwie. Po prostu postać. Posłuchać. Mieć nadzieję, że może… Że może istnieje życie po śmierci.

* * *

Harry spojrzał na zegarek.

\- Leć. - powiedziałam, widząc to. - Będziemy mieli jeszcze czas na wspominki. I pamiętaj, za tydzień kolokwium z teorii rozpadu zaklęć.

Harry Potter zebrał się błyskawicznie, dopił swoje kremowe piwo i poleciał w stronę wyjścia na Pokątną. Westchnęłam i poszłam za nim powoli, po drodze płacąc u Toma rachunek. Wyszłam na Pokątną chwilę po Harrym i zauważyłam go jeszcze w tłumie, zanim całkiem zniknął. Już ktoś na niego czekał, grupa znajomych, tak młodych i radosnych, jak tylko można było chcieć.

Patrzyłam, jak Harry wita się z przyjaciółmi. W grupce były dwie rude czupryny: Ron i Ginny Weasleyowie. Obserwowałam, jak Ginny całuje Harry'ego w policzek i wtula się pod jego ramię. Byli tam również i Neville Longbottom, i Luna Lovegood, i Hermiona Granger w szacie Hogwartu, otoczona ramieniem przez Rona Weasleya. Razem odeszli, śmiejąc się i gadając głośno, jak stadko wróbli. Czułam uśmiech, wylewający mi się na twarz. Przez tę jedną chwilę wszystko było w porządku, świat kręcił się tak, jak powinien, a ulica Pokątna pachniała kardamonem i czarami.


End file.
